


En alas de la tormenta

by HaroldoAlfaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 148,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldoAlfaro/pseuds/HaroldoAlfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de On the Wings of the Storm de SilentAuror. Es tiempo de opciones para Draco. Deberá elegir de qué lado va a alinearse en la guerra que se avecina y también deberá tomar decisiones de carácter más sentimental. De acuerdo al canon hasta el libro 5. DM/HP slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En el lechucero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Wings of the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11097) by SilentAuror. 



**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 1 – En el lechucero**

 El afilado ángulo de piedra se le clavaba en la espalda, pero había decidido no darle importancia. Draco miró por un instante a su izquierda, al vacío, desde la alta ventana del lechucero, que estaba ubicado en la torre noroeste de Hogwarts. Sostenía en la mano izquierda la carta aún no terminada para su padre y por un segundo consideró la posibilidad de arrojarla para ver cómo las tan cuidadosamente elegidas palabras se perdían en la negrura de la noche y el abismo. ¿Adónde iría a parar? ¿Al bosque, al lago o a algún otro lugar quizá? Se la imaginó volando toda la distancia hasta Wiltshire, a la Mansión y a su padre recibiéndola después de todo. Estrujó la hoja de pergamino y se la guardó en un bolsillo tratando de no perder el equilibrio, el eco de una voz fulminante del pasado resonó en su memoria: los Malfoys no tambalean.

 Un ulular suave retrotrajo su atención al presente. La gran lechuza nívea aleteó hasta posarse sobre su rodilla derecha, Draco fijó la mirada en ella. ─ Hola. ─ la saludó en voz baja. Ella respondió con un arrullo breve, Draco le acarició la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría Potter si supiera que su lechuza se había hecho amiga de su archienemigo de esos seis últimos años, ya casi siete? Draco se estremeció. Ninguna de las ventanas tenía cerramiento y el viento de fines de febrero soplaba helado.

 La puerta se abrió de repente, Potter se precipitó jadeante dentro del lechucero, se hubiera dicho que había venido corriendo toda la distancia desde el Gran Salón. Draco lo evaluó un segundo en silencio considerando qué comentario mordaz podía usar esta vez. Aunque a decir verdad ese juego ya lo había cansado hacía rato. Detestar a Potter era extenuante. Era lo que se esperaba de él. ¿Pero qué pasaría si esta vez decidía no decir nada hasta que Potter notara su presencia? Era inevitable de todos modos, cuando se acercara para llamar a su lechuza lo vería. Draco revoleó los ojos, seguramente el muy necio presumiría que estaba tratando de poner a su mascota en su contra o algo así. Mejor decir algo antes de que le lanzara un hechizo que lo hiciera caer por la ventana. Aunque, como estaban las cosas ésa no parecía una alternativa tan mala. ─ Potter. ─ dijo en voz baja quebrando el silencio.

 Los ojos de Potter que habían estado recorriendo los varales altos se volvieron de inmediato hacia él. ─ ¡Malfoy! ─ dijo, claramente sorprendido, y a continuación: ─ ¡Hedwig! ¿Qué hacés acá abajo? ─ Los ojos verdes apuntaron a Draco no precisamente acusadores, pero sí desconfiados.

 ─ No le he hecho nada, Potter, ─ dijo Draco con un suspiro de nota dramática y un revoleo de ojos ─ bajó por su cuenta, de verdad. ─ deseó en ese momento para sus adentros que la lechuza volara de su rodilla.

 Hedwig le mordió un dedo cuando detectó las ondas de rechazo y se volvió hacia Potter levantando servicial una pata. ─ Todavía no, nena, ─ dijo Potter con una expresión en el rostro difícil de clasificar ─ aún no escribí la carta.

 ─ ¿Y entonces por qué entraste acometiendo de esa forma? ─ interpuso Draco.

 Potter lo miró calmo unos largos instantes. Tan distinto del chico nervioso y exaltado de seis años antes, e incluso del de hacía tres años. ─ Quería estar seguro de no olvidarme, ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros ─ y tenía que escapar del Gran Salón, está siempre tan lleno de gente.

 ─ Te entiendo. ─ dijo Draco sintiéndose extraño. Curioso, Potter había expresado exactamente lo que él sentía. 

 Potter osciló levemente cambiando el peso de pierna y metió la mano en un bolsillo buscando una pluma. ¿Llevaría también un tintero encima?, se preguntó Draco. Pero no… ─ ¡Mierda! No t… ─

 ─ No tenés tinta, ya me lo suponía. ─ dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarlo ─ Sí que hubiera sido raro que llevaras un tintero en el bolsillo, ¡qué boludo!

 Potter levantó de golpe la cabeza. ─ ¡Callate! ¡Y qué carajo estás haciendo _vos_ sentado acá jugando con mi lechuza?

 Draco trató de controlarse, Potter se las arreglaba para pulsar siempre la cuerda justa para exasperarlo. ─ Para tu información, _Potter_ , Yo estoy… estaba escribiendo una carta. Es algo que hacemos todos… no sólo vos. ─ concluyó con sarcasmo.

 Sacudió la rodilla para espantar a la lechuza. Hedwig lo miró con reproche y saltó hacia Potter. Potter vacilaba. ─ ¿Y por qué estás todavía acá? ─ preguntó, la desconfianza del tono era ahora clara ─ ¿No estarás espiando el correo de la gente o algo así?

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ ¡Pero haceme el favor, ─ replicó acentuando el tono sarcástico ─ te creés que no tengo nada mejor que hacer!

 Potter hizo una nueva pausa, pensando. ─ Bueno, no me sorprendería. ─ dijo, y de pronto parecía tener muchos más años que diecisiete, se le ensombrecieron los ojos y la expresión se le puso muy seria ─ Si mal no recuerdo hiciste bastante espionaje para Umbridge en su momento.

 Eso sí que lo ponía enojado. ─ Ni me hables de esa mujer, ni me la recuerdes. ─ dijo irritado. ─ Para que lo sepas eso sólo lo hacía porque… no, no te lo voy a decir. No tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones.

 ─ Tu padre es un mortífago y vos vas en camino a transformarte pronto en uno, ¿y no tengo derecho a tener dudas? ─ le espetó Potter amenazadoramente. Potter era un poco más bajo que Draco pero en ese momento parecía alzarse más alto que el metro ochenta que más o menos medía. Lo miraba fijo con ojos nublados y entrecerrados.

 Era bastante intimidante, para qué mentir, pero Draco sentía que la furia crecía dentro de él y que estaba a punto de rebosar. Logró, así y todo, ponerle freno antes de hablar. ─ Eso demuestra lo poco que sabés de mí. ─ siseó con voz glaciar ─ No sabés _nada_ sobre mí, Potter, nada. ─ Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta, Hedwig ululó decepcionada. Ya con la mano en el picaporte giró de repente, Potter se sobresaltó.

 ─ Sabés que… ─ dijo Draco, tratando de que la voz no reflejara agitación ─ podría decirse que una afirmación como ésa es tan discriminatoria y descalificante como hacer comentarios denigrantes sobre los magos de ascendencia muggle. No me vengas con tus discursos moralizantes, no sos el único que tiene que enfrentarse con problemas y situaciones jodidas. Y haceme el favor, dejame tranquilo, hacé de cuenta que no existo. ─ Salió dando un portazo. El ulular largo de la lechuza de Potter sirvió de contrapunto para el ruido de sus pasos retumbando por la escalera.

***

 Cuando llegó al dormitorio estaba de pésimo humor, no quería saber nada con nadie y con nada. ¡Cómo podía ser que un estúpido comentario lo pusiera así! Pero Potter había tocado un nervio. La carta lo obsesionaba, ¿debería haberla mandado? ¿tenía que seguir considerando la posibilidad? Corrió las cortinas de la cama para aislarse del ruido de alrededor.

 Una bola de medias chocó contra la cortina y la voz nasal de Zabini lo sacó de sus cavilaciones: ─ Che, Draco, me llevo a tus esbirros prestados, vamos a volar, ¿querés venir?

 “No con vos”, pensó. Sin correr las cortinas gritó: ─ ¡No! Estoy ocupado, váyanse y déjenme tranquilo.

 La voz sonó más cercana y, si cabe, más fastidiosa. ─ Ah, macho, hubieras avisado que te estabas haciendo una paja.

 Si parecía que le estaba viendo la sonrisa en la cara. ─ ¡Andá a cagar, Zabini! No me estoy haciendo una paja. ─ estaba más que enojado, estaba que volaba de furia.

 Blaise abrió un poco la cortina y asomó su apuesto rostro con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, se le borró enseguida. ─ Ah… decías la verdad ─ sonaba sorprendido y decepcionado.

 ─ Bueno, ya lo comprobaste, ¡ahora rajá!

 ─ ¿Seguro que no querés venir a volar?

 ─ Sí, seguro. Merlín, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer uno para que lo dejen tranquilo? ─ tenía la cara roja de rabia y frustración, aunque sabía que a Zabini eso poco le importaba.

 Blaise se encogió de hombros. ─ Está bien, como quieras. ─ soltó la cortina. Lo escuchó llamar a Crabbe y Goyle, y luego también a Nott. Blaise se consideraba tan popular como Draco y tenía bastante pasta de cabecilla. Era además confesada y abiertamente bisexual y siempre dispuesto a cogerse todo lo que se le pusiera a tiro, pero Draco nunca había accedido a sus avances y no porque no le gustara. Zabini era muy atractivo y bastante discreto, considerando que ya se había volteado a la mitad del estudiantado. Y no era sólo que Draco considerara una vulgaridad eso de encamarse con el furcio de la escuela, había otra razón elusiva que ni él mismo sabía definir.

 El dormitorio quedó finalmente en silencio cuando Goyle salió cerrando torpemente la puerta en su segundo intento, en el primero se había enganchado un pie y tuvo que volver a abrirla. Draco finalmente exhaló el aire que no había notado que estaba reteniendo. Sacó la carta y fue releyéndola, la desesperación se le iba filtrando con la lectura y amenazaba con inundarlo por completo. Consideró la posibilidad de volver al lechucero, pero la descartó enseguida. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde sentía que podía respirar en ese castillo siempre abarrotado de gente. Era una exageración, no era que hubiera tanta gente, pero en estos días incluso unas pocas personas alrededor ya lo exasperaban. Tenía una decisión muy importante que tomar y nadie a quien pedirle consejo. No necesitaba a nadie, sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Un poco de paz.

 Estrujó de nuevo el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado. Si decidía mandarlo siempre podría reescribirlo. Estrujado como estaba iba a ser indispensable hacerlo.

 Se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza para pensar. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Siempre volvía a lo mismo. Me va a desheredar, eso podía soportarlo. ¿Pero a quién iba a recurrir? No a Dumbledore, Dumbledore era lo mismo que Potter, y no iba a recurrir a Potter. Estúpido, altanero, estrecho de mente y benemérito pelotudo.

 Distraídamente una mano bajó hasta la entrepierna. Zabini había tenido una buena idea después de todo. Todos se habían ido y demorarían en volver. Ya había hecho los deberes. ¿Qué mejor manera de ocupar el tiempo? Se desplazó un poco sobre la cama, se abrió la toga y se desabrochó los pantalones. Sacó su verga flácida y comenzó a masajearla suavemente evocando imágenes placenteras al azar. Su falta de experiencia lo fastidiaba mucho, pero alguien de su posición tenía que ser necesariamente selectivo. Homosexual y todo no podía ir encamándose con cualquiera como Zabini. Y sólo estaría dispuesto a iniciar una relación con alguien que realmente valiera la pena. Pero su mundo de fantasía era exuberante, y había veces que se pasaba más tiempo viviendo en él que en el mundo real. La mayor parte de las veces, si uno se ponía a pensar. Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar su imaginación. Su puño se movía alrededor de su miembro, frotando a lo largo con ritmo estudiado. Vio a alguien, alguien cualquiera, arrodillado frente a él moviendo los labios sobre la cabeza de su verga… apretó la punta con el pulgar y untó la gota de fluido claro sobre la superficie sensible. La otra mano vino a unírsele a la primera y se desplazó más abajo para acariciar los huevos… en su mente no eran sus manos sino las de otra persona… manos anchas y fuertes, quizá un poco ásperas moviéndose sobre su piel… la tenía totalmente erecta ahora y apuntando hacia su cara… arqueó el cuerpo, la respiración se le había acelerado y soltaba jadeos y gemidos… e imaginaba los mismos sonidos pero emitidos por alguien más… como pequeñas explosiones en el recinto de su lecho… otra verga frotándose contra la suya... se presionó el periné con un dedo y luego lo deslizó hacia atrás hasta la entrada… lanzó una exclamación contenida, se estremeció y acabó con chorros que alcanzaron las sábanas, la toga y su mano. Minutos después, todavía respirando entrecortadamente metió con cuidado la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la varita e hizo desvanecer el enchastre.

 Pero no sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera una paja lo hacía sentir mejor. Y tampoco lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Se quedó quieto acostado lamentándose por su vida. Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad del sueño lo envolvió en la penumbra del cuarto.

 ***

Dos noches después estaba de nuevo en el lechucero. Era medianoche pasada, se sentía aliviado. El castillo dormía, era así como le gustaba más. Tranquilo, silencioso. Casi todas las lechuzas habían salido a cazar. Tenía el lugar casi para él solo. Lástima que hiciera tanto frío. Y nuevamente se encontró frente a una hoja de pergamino sobre la que había escrito _Querido Padre_ , el resto estaba en blanco. La pluma detenida entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo expresarlo?

 Oyó pasos tenues que se acercaban subiendo los escalones, se abrió la puerta. Draco levantó la vista con fastidio… ¿y quién venía a molestar a esta hora? Lo primero que notó fueron las mejillas ligeramente pálidas, no sonrosadas como era habitual. Era Potter. “¡Mierda, no otra vez!” pensó con hastío.

 Potter lo vio y se detuvo de golpe. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ murmuró.

 ─ Sí, precisamente mis sentimientos. ─ dijo Draco con desdén ─ Cerrá la puerta, Potter.

 Potter tensó los labios ─ No me voy a ir. ─ dijo obstinado ─ Tengo todo el derecho de estar acá.

 Draco dio un suspiro exagerado. ─ Quise decir después de entrar, boludo.

 Todo indicaba que Potter iba a reaccionar mal, pero logró contenerse, se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta. ─ ¿Has visto a Hedwig?

 Draco vaciló un instante, consideró la posibilidad de decirle que la lechuza había cometido suicidio aviar arrojándose al vacío, pero desechó el despropósito. La lechuza le caía simpática, el que no le gustaba era el dueño. ─ No, no estaba acá cuando llegué.

 La mirada verde de Potter se concentró en él. ─ ¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?

 Draco apretó un poco los labios. ─ ¿Y eso qué importa?

 Potter se encogió de hombros. ─ Sólo preguntaba. ─ dijo.

 ─ Hace bastante. ─ dijo Draco, de nuevo se sentía exhausto ─ Una o dos horas, tal vez.

 ─ ¿No tenés miedo de caerte? ─ preguntó Potter, ¿había un dejo de preocupación en su tono?

 Draco estuvo a punto de replicar: “Por lo que a vos te puede importar”, pero se contuvo y asumiendo un tono altanero dijo: ─ Los Malfoys no tambaleamos.

 ─ Ah, debía haberlo imaginado. ─ el tono de Potter se había vuelto más seco, dio un par de pasos aproximándosele.

 ─ Y vos, ¿qué hacés acá? ¿Viniste a controlar al futuro mortífago? ─ dijo Draco mirándolo con ojos fríos como el acero.

 Potter cambió de pierna un par de veces el peso, debía de ser una especie de tic nervioso. ─ No, ─ dijo ─ la verdad es que vine a visitar a Hedwig… Sí, ya sé, deplorable… ─ agregó rápidamente con una mueca viéndose venir la réplica acerba.

 Draco había estado a punto de dársela, pero lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros. ─ En realidad no. ─ dijo inexpresivo ─ Es una buena forma de escaparse… de todo eso.

 Potter asintió. ─ Lo sé. ─ no era precisamente una expresión de acuerdo pero tampoco una corrección, era un simple comentario. ─ Y vos, ¿qué hacés acá?

 Draco giró la cabeza hacia el bosque su mirada viajó por esa distancia oscura e inconmensurable ─ Vine a pensar.

 Potter volvió a oscilar levemente cambiando el peso, Draco lo alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo. ─ Eh… quería decirte… ─ era evidente que se sentía incómodo ─ lo del otro día…

 ─ Mejor no digas nada, ─ lo interrumpió con tono frío ─ no tengo ganas de oírlo.

 ─ No, Malfoy, dejame decirte al menos…

 ─ No hace falta que me pidas disculpas, en realidad no lo sentís ─ dijo Draco con firmeza ─ Tenés razón, soy muy mala persona. Gracias a mi padre tengo prejuicios que eran mal vistos ya hace dos siglos. Granger y Weasley tienen todo el derecho de detestarme, llevo siete años comportándome como un pelotudo. Está todo bien, no tenés  por qué tratar de hacer de cuenta de que las cosas fueron distintas. Sé que querés cumplir tu sempiterno rol de héroe en mi caso también, pero no hace falta. ¿Y sabés qué? No tenés que representar en todo momento y todos los días el papel de bueno que siempre te asignaron, vos también tenés derecho a comportarte a veces, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando, como un hijo de puta. Creo que yo soy el único en el mundo que te ve como sos, una persona normal, uno más del resto.

 Potter hizo una pausa absorbiendo la parrafada, si las palabras lo habían herido no lo dejó traslucir. Cuando habló, sólo se notó apenas un resabio de amargura en el tono. ─ Exceptuándote a vos, ¿no? ─ dijo serio ─ Vos siempre fuiste mejor, un sangrepura, más rico que ninguno, con un padr…

 ─ Si decís una palabra sobre mi padre te dejo sin huevos con un hechizo. ─ lo interrumpió Draco con voz amenazadora.

 Potter se detuvo, se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos. ─ Perdón. ─ dijo y sonaba sincero. Draco no dudó de su sinceridad ni por un segundo, el famoso complejo de culpa característico de los Gryffindors.

 No desaprovechó la ventaja. ─ Yo te sigo detestando como siempre, ─ dijo con tono áspero ─ no hay razón para que no sea un sentimiento mutuo.

 Ahora Potter sí pareció herido. ─ ¡Bueno, me disculpo por existir! ─ le espetó, el color le había subido a las pálidas mejillas. ─ Quería disculparme porque yo, a diferencia de vos, no soy un total y completo hijo de puta todo el tiempo, y quería pedirte perdón por haber saltado a conclusiones apresuradas. Debería haber sido más sensato y debería haberme quedado callado para no hacerte perder tu precioso tiempo.

 ─ Lo que me molesta en realidad es que perturbes mis momentos de soledad, ─ dijo Draco, su tono seguía siendo helado ─ Así que te agradecería que te fueras.

 Potter se cruzó de brazos como un chico terco. ─ ¿Sabés qué? Yo también vine acá para disfrutar de un poco de soledad y de tranquilidad, no es mi culpa que este castillo esté siempre tan lleno de gente, que la única posibilidad de conseguir un poco de espacio sea quedarse levantado hasta después de la medianoche… ─ se detuvo, Draco lo estaba mirando de manera rara ─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mirás así?

 Draco lo seguía mirando igual. ─ Nada. ─ giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado ─ Te acepto la disculpa. ─ a lo lejos divisó una mancha blanca que se aproximaba. ─ Acá vuelve tu lechuza.

 ─ ¿Cómo? ─ la voz de Potter le llegó desde la puerta, había estado a punto de irse.

 Draco hizo un gesto hacia afuera cuidando de no perder el equilibrio. ─ Tu lechuza. ─ repitió, no quería usar el nombre delante de Potter.

 Potter volvió a la ventana. ─ ¡Hedwig! ─ Estiró el brazo y la lechuza blanca se posó con elegancia. Potter la acarició y la cara se le distendió en una expresión afectuosa. Una expresión que Draco nunca le había visto antes, era como hipnotizante. ─ ¿Cómo estás, nena? ─ preguntó como si pudiera responderle. Bueno, nada tan criticable en eso, Draco también le hablaba.

 Potter levantó la vista. Su cara adquirió un aspecto inseguro. ─ Vos… vos también la conocés, ¿no? ─ preguntó como si no lo supiera ya.

 Renuente, Draco asintió, estiró un dedo y lo hizo correr por el pico. Ella le estaba haciendo movimientos como invitándolo y Draco sintió que hubiera sido muy descortés no responder. Se ganó un leve mordisco afectuoso. Exceptuando al búho real de su padre, Draco no había crecido en contacto con otros animales. Hedwig era amistosa… como Potter… con otras personas. ─ ¿Qué pensarías, ─ dijo Draco de improviso ─ si te dijera que le estaba escribiendo a mi padre comunicándole que no voy a aceptar la Marca Oscura?

 Potter quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Se recobró y pareció reencontrar las palabras, los ojos le brillaban intensos, eran inquietantes, parecían lanzarle chispas verdes. ─ ¿Era eso lo que estabas haciendo?

 ─ No, no te entusiasmes demasiado. ─ respondió Draco fríamente ─ Sólo me interesaba saber cómo reaccionarías.

 Potter dejó caer un poco los hombros. ─ Bueno… me podría contento. ─ dijo con un tono que era casi desafiante. Pero no miró a Draco a los ojos, sino a Hedwig y siguió acariciándola.

 ─ ¿Contento?

─ Claro. ─ dijo Potter casi de inmediato ─ lo que quiero decir es que todos los de nuestro lado son buenos, ¿no? Los de _mi_ lado, quiero decir. Y sería bueno si vos no fueras… si vos no…

 ─ Yo no dije que iba a estar de tu lado, ─ dijo Draco cortante ─ dije nada más que no iba a ser un mortífago.

 Hubo una muy fugaz decepción en los rasgos de Potter, luego los cubrió de inmediato con una máscara de indiferencia. ─ Ah, ─ dijo ─ ya veo. Bueno, me voy a dormir, ya es tarde.

 Los labios de Draco se movieron pero no dijo nada.

 Potter parecía no saber qué hacer con la lechuza, si dejársela a Draco o si ponerla en una de las perchas. Hedwig tomó la decisión por él, voló hacia el recipiente comunal de comida. Potter marchó hacia la puerta sin volverse a mirar a Draco; cuando estaba a punto de salir, Draco lo llamó. ─ Potter.

 Se detuvo y se dio vuelta. ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó sin inflexión en el tono.

 ─ ¿No me vas a preguntar si voy a hacer eso o no?

 Potter pareció deliberar internamente un momento, finalmente dijo, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos: ─ Sólo estás jugando conmigo, Malfoy. No te voy a dar el gusto.

 La respuesta lo irritó. Él nunca había jugado juegos con Potter, ¿de dónde sacaba eso? ─ Si no te importa… está bien… no hablemos más ─ fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

 Otra pausa. ─ Tienes razón. No me importa. ─ dijo Potter y salió cerrando la puerta. Draco escuchó el ruido atenuado de los pasos que se perdían escaleras abajo.

 ¡Estúpido, arrogante hijo de puta! Draco casi se cayó de la ventana, estaba furioso por la respuesta seca de Potter. No podía creer que ni siquiera a Potter le importara ya su existencia. Por lo menos antes siempre podía hacerlo enojar, hasta ponerlo rabioso incluso. Escondió la cara en las manos al tiempo que sacudía levemente la cabeza, la mente le daba vueltas vertiginosas, trataba de negar con todas sus fuerzas de que lo que quería ahora, más que nada, era ponerse a llorar. Por qué razón, no lo sabía con certeza. Quizá por su propia vida, vacía y sin sentido. Quizá porque Harry Potter, también llamado futuro salvador del mundo, que según se rumoreaba era una persona agradable con todos, lo odiaba a tal punto que ya no le importaba de qué lado estuviera Draco.

 Un vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que él se había comportado como un total y completo imbécil durante toda la conversación, y que quizá esto era lo que se merecía. _¡y un infierno!, ¡él me interrumpió en mis meditaciones y mi melancolía!_ El dolor fue creciendo imparable, ya no pudo resistirlo, se lo tragó por completo.

 Eran pasadas las tres cuando decidió desenrollarse y se puso de pie, estaba totalmente entumecido. Con pasos lentos volvió a su dormitorio, a su frío lecho. Durmió cuatro horas y se levantó al día siguiente para ir a clases. Odiaba la vida como nunca antes la había odiado. Era una persona que no le gustaba a nadie y su vida carecía de todo sentido. _Estupendo_. Mordisqueó con desgano una tostada y enfiló a la clase de Flitwick. 


	2. Dormitorio de los Slytherins, a la noche

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y todos los otros personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Autora: [SilentAuror](http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php?no=646)

 Enlace a la versión original en inglés: [On the Wings of the Storm](http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=6841)

 Traducción: [Haroldo Alfaro](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2541199/Haroldo_Alfaro)

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 2 – Dormitorio de los Slytherins, a la noche**

Draco se despertó en mitad de la noche, no de repente como si algo lo hubiese sobresaltado, pero sin duda por algo que había perturbado su sueño. Se puso a escuchar. Los sonidos eran… conocidos… por así decirlo. Ah sí, carne moviéndose sobre carne, eso es lo que era. Alguien se estaba haciendo una paja y el muy guarro no había tenido la cortesía de usar un encantamiento de silencio. Aguzó el oído para determinar quién era el culpable, antes de insultarlo. Pero lo que escuchó fue:

 ─ ¡Maldición, Goyle, quedate quieto!

 Era la voz de Zabini, dominante y áspera de deseo. Se oyó el sonido de una fuerte palmada, ¿en las nalgas, en el muslo quizá? Justo cuando iba a decir algo…

 ─ Más rápido, Blaise. ¡Por favor! Ahhh…

 Le corrió por el cuerpo una onda de horror que pareció dejarlo paralizado. Era uno de esos enfermizos juegos de dominación de Blaise. ¡Y a Goyle le encantaba! Sin poder moverse, tuvo que seguir escuchando por más que no quisiera.

 Gruñidos, más frotamientos, ruidos que hacía la cama por las sacudidas.

 ─ ¡Qué bueno, Goyle, sos tan apretado!

 Muy a su pesar empezó a tener una erección, la excitación lo inundaba. Tratando de no hacer ruido, deslizó las manos bajo el pantalón de su piyama de seda.

 Zabini echaba maldiciones en voz baja, los ruidos se aceleraban y Goyle jadeaba y gemía. Pero no de dolor. Aunque cuando segundos después dejó escapar un: ─Blaise… ─ su voz sonaba llorosa.

 ─ ¡Callate, mierda! ─ ordenó Blaise y soltó una retahíla de malas palabras.

 ─ ¡Más rápido, más fuerte! ─ rogó Goyle.

 Draco respiraba forzadamente, los labios le temblaban, tenía la cara ardiente, ondas de excitación le subían desde los pies a la entrepierna, el estómago se le contraía, la verga henchida clamando por explotar. Mentalmente podía ver la imagen de Blaise sacudiendo la pija de Goyle sin dejar de acometerlo con arremetidas implacables, empujándolo al clímax y la imagen de Goyle contorsionándose con espasmos de placer abriéndose y ansiando mayor brutalidad en cada embestida. Draco se estremeció y aumentó la velocidad de la mano para alcanzar el mismo ritmo de los ruidos, _“más rápido”_ resonaba en su mente la súplica de Goyle.

 Los gritos de Goyle le llegaban ahora amortiguados, pudo imaginar la mano de Blaise tapándole con fuerza la boca, y por un momento casi que sintió envidia, pero si hasta Goyle tenía más acción que él. Aumentó frenéticamente su propia estimulación concentrándose con tal fuerza que casi dolía, ya prácticamente llegaba. Oyó un largo gruñido de Blaise y una palabrota y los ruidos disminuyeron bruscamente de frecuencia, podía visualizar el chorro de simiente bañando las entrañas cálidas, y él también acabó sacudiéndose y estremeciéndose.

 Los oídos se le iban despejando, se iban abriendo a otros sonidos. Jadeos de Blaise y Goyle. Y oyó los ruidos que hacía Nott al alcanzar, él también, el orgasmo, otro que había sido despertado por el apareamiento de los tórtolos ─ Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa por el término que se le había ocurrido ─. Sacó su varita y limpió todo. El sólo pensar en dormir sobre sábanas húmedas y pegajosas lo llenaba de repugnancia. Al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado, había hecho lo mismo que Nott, excitarse oyendo a los otros dos cogiendo. Lo invadió de golpe un ansia tremenda de poder llegar a disfrutar del sexo como debe ser y no de este sucedáneo solitario que sólo era gratificante a medias.

 Oyó un sonido húmedo, ¿Zabini saliendo de Goyle? Luego, Zabini volviendo a su cama. Se preguntó si ésta habría sido la primera vez de Goyle, si le estaría doliendo. Bueno, mal no la había pasado de acuerdo a lo que se había escuchado. ¿Pero cómo era que había pasado algo así? Draco ni sabía que Goyle fuera gay. Habían sido… ─ bueno amigos precisamente no, quizá compañeros ─ durante siete años. ¿Acaso Zabini lo había abordado de improviso, le había hecho una proposición repentina y luego lo había arrojado a la cama para cogérselo hasta dejarlo inconsciente? ¿O acaso ésta no era la primera vez y ya llevaban algún tiempo haciéndolo? No que estuviera muy interesado en conocer detalles sobre la vida sexual de Goyle pero, ¿cómo era que nunca le había contado nada? Le costaba admitirlo pero se sentía como… ¿ofendido? ¿herido?

 Tantas preguntas y nadie a quién planteárselas. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de preguntarle a Goyle. Goyle no era de los que conversaban. Suspiró, giró sobre la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería llamar la atención. _Tengo diecisiete años y estoy tan solo. Acosado, pero solo_ , pensó.

 oOo

La noche siguiente no pasó nada irregular, al menos aparentemente. Cada quién permaneció en su cama. Encendió su varita y tratando de no hacer ruido sacó una hoja de pergamino dispuesto a comenzar una nueva carta.

  _Querido Padre:_ escribió e hizo una pausa para pensar, tenía que elegir muy bien las palabras. Si lograba una versión que lo conformara, quizá esta vez la mandaría.

  _¿Cómo estás? Espero que vos y Madre estén bien. Te escribo para comunicarte que he estado reflexionando mucho últimamente y he tomado la determinación de no alinearme en ninguno de los bandos en la guerra que se avecina. Creo que esta decisión se corresponde con la naturaleza de un Slytherin y espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo: el lado de Dumbledore es muy fuerte, y tengo la convicción, mal que nos disguste la idea, de que saldrá triunfador. No tengo ningún interés en quedar del lado de los perdedores. Sin embargo, mi intención no es la de unirme a Dumbledore, si es que eso te hace sentir mejor. Pero la conclusión es que no voy a aceptar la Marca._

_Comprendo que esto te causará contrariedad y hasta enojo, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mis disculpas y desear que llegues a comprender mi punto de vista. Durante semanas estuve tratando de escribirte para contártelo…_

 Draco hizo una pausa y sopesó la última oración. Luego la borró con un _Evanesco_. Era un signo de debilidad admitirlo… o como tal lo vería su padre. Continuó.

  _Siento que es una posición sustentable y que me permitirá margen para tomar las decisiones que considere apropiadas cuando la guerra haya concluido. Espero que no sientas que traiciono a la estirpe de los Malfoys con esta decisión, pero lo comprenderé si lo consideras así, o si decidieras no avalarla con tu apoyo._

_Pasando a otros temas, estoy bien, mis notas son muy buenas como siempre y estoy estudiando mucho. Por favor dale mis cariños a Madre._

_Tu respetuoso hijo,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Era una carta corta y así y todo Draco se sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón. Y todavía no estaba seguro de que la mandaría. Cada una de las palabras era cierta. La leyó por quinta vez. No quería unirse a Potter y a su grupo de seguidores que se creían los árbitros del bien y del mal. Pero tampoco quería transformarse en un mortífago. Y sobre este segundo punto se mostraría aun más inflexible.

 Se quedó recostado quieto pensando y llegó a la conclusión inevitable, tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablar con Dumbledore.

 Por la mañana, envió la carta, por lo menos esta vez no se topó con Potter en el lechucero. Una pequeña bendición por lo menos, pensó Draco y bajó a desayunar.

 oOo

 Tres días más tarde llegó la respuesta. Se apartó un poco de los demás para que no notaran cómo le temblaban las manos. Merlin, el búho real de su padre, se había posado sobre la mesa, calmo, altanero, esperando. La carta era breve y rezaba así:

 

_Draco:_

_No sé cuáles hayan sido tus designios cuando te aventuraste a mandarme esa basura. En primer lugar, creo que nunca llegué a ofrecerte, ni siquiera oblicuamente, la posibilidad de elección en materia de lealtades. Recibirás la Marca. Tan simple como está expresado hasta vos vas a poder entenderlo. No hay lugar para ningún tipo de objeciones. La recibirás la próxima vez que vengas a casa, que será dentro de poco. En segundo lugar, no hay posición neutral en lo que respecta a nuestro Señor. Hay lealtad y hay traición. Lamentablemente parece que el tiempo que has pasado bajo la influencia de Dumbledore ha nublado tu percepción con vagas ideas de idealismo juvenil. Eso es algo que no voy a tolerar. Envíame una lechuza de inmediato para confirmarme que has cambiado de planes._

_Lucius Octavian Circinus Alastair Carrey-Ridgeworth Malfoy III_

─ ¿Qué es eso, Draco? ─ quiso saber Zabini.

 La intromisión lo puso de peor humor. ─ Nada que te importe, Zabini. ─ le espetó Draco y se puso de pie. ─ Y por una vez, no te metas en mis asuntos.

 Zabini sonrió mordaz. ─ Suena como un caso grave de frustración sexual, amiguito, ¿no te había dicho ya que eso se cura con una buena encamada?

 Aunque no había sido esa su intención, por reflejo le dirigió una rápida mirada a Goyle, que estaba con la vista gacha, fija en el plato y con las mejillas furiosamente coloradas.

En ese momento se le despertó un profundo sentimiento de odio por Blaise, una rabia helada le subía de las entrañas, una furia que le oscureció el gris de los iris y le dio a la tez del rostro un brillo glacial.  ─ Yo no soy tu amiguito. ─ dijo apretando las mandíbulas ─ y no te metás más conmigo. ─ Miró de nuevo a Goyle y estuvo a punto de agregar “ni con mis amigos” pero prefirió no hacerlo. Goyle había tomado sus decisiones y había elegido no confiárselas a Draco, si al final salía mal parado, él se las había buscado. Dio media vuelta y marchó dando grandes pasos para salir del salón.

 Iba estrujando la hoja de pergamino en su mano, Merlin iba tras él volando. Todos los ojos del Gran Salón lo seguían, clavados en él, incluyendo los de Potter (¡maldita sea su estampa!) Faltó a todo el resto de las clases de ese día, fue a refugiarse al lechucero.

 Se resistía a admitir que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era que alguien subiera y lo obligara a hablar sobre su problema. Eso era… lo que necesitaba… lo que quería era un amigo.

 ─ ¡No y no! ─ negaba en voz alta ─ ¡no es eso lo que quiero! ─ arrojó la carta de su padre por la ventana con tanto impulso y fuerza que casi se cayó. Hedwig vino volando desde su percha y se le posó al lado. ¡Lo que le faltaba, empezaba a ver a la lechuza como una amiga! Las lechuzas no eran amigas, eran aves.

 Merlin volaba en círculos alrededor de la torre, Draco desviaba los ojos cada vez que el búho pasaba por delante.

 La única que vino al lechucero esa tarde fue una nena Hufflepuff de segundo año que estaba demasiado asustada de Draco como para decir una palabra, despachó su carta con una lechuza de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la torre como alma que lleva el diablo.

 oOo

 Snape le había dado la contraseña de la oficina de Dumbledore. ─ ¡Adelante! ─ le llegó la voz vieja y algo aflautada del director. Draco tragó saliva y entró.

 Nunca antes había entrado en el despacho, miró con interés alrededor, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado por el viejo mago sentado detrás del escritorio que por los que dormitaban en los retratos. Se preguntó si estarían realmente dormidos o si sólo fingían.

Volvió los ojos a Dumbledore que lo estaba evaluando por encima de sus anteojos de leer. ─ Draco. ─ dijo, sonaba ligeramente sorprendido

 ─ Director, ─ dijo Draco lacónico ─ tengo un problema.

 ─ Por favor, ─ dijo Dumbledore haciendo una seña hacia una silla ─ tomá asiento. ¿Cómo tomás el té? 

 Sorprendido por la amabilidad, Draco se sentó. ─ Sólo con un poco de leche. ─ replicó. Había quienes pensaban que le ponía azúcar, mucha azúcar, pero no era así. Leche. Nada más. Apenas la suficiente para suavizar la astringencia del tanino.

 Dumbledore sonrió, como para sí mismo, agregó la leche y le pasó la taza. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón sosteniendo su té en las manos y sin más preámbulos preguntó ─ ¿Decías? ─ y esperó paciente.

 Draco se encontró preguntándose si Potter habría estado sentado en esa misma silla en otras oportunidades contándole sus cuitas a Dumbledore. No, definitivamente no sentado, seguramente vociferaba sus problemas dando grandes zancadas de un lado al otro de la habitación y probablemente durante todo el tiempo Dumbledore lo instaba a que se sentara y tomara su té. Y si bien lo contrariaba el hecho de estar pensando en Potter otra vez, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. ─ Bueno… err… señor, ─farfulló Draco y se recordó mentalmente que los Malfoys no farfullan ─ es… es bastante simple en realidad. No quiero ser mortífago, no quiero aceptar la Marca, pero mi padre no me permite ninguna otra opción y no sé qué hacer.

 Tomó un sorbo de té, estaba muy caliente y le quemó la boca. Las manos le temblaban. Lo había dicho, había llegado el gran momento, estaba traicionando a su padre. Apoyó el plato y la taza sobre su rodilla.

 Dumbledore dejó también su taza sobre el escritorio. Luego de unos segundos dijo: ─Ah… ─ se sacó los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos con su toga. Continuó con la vista baja como concentrado en la limpieza de los cristales ─ y tus planes son desafiar la voluntad de tu padre.

 ─ Sí. ─ confirmó Draco en voz baja.

 ─ ¿Y me estás pidiendo… asistencia?

 Draco miró hacia un lado. Ya sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero no le quedaba alternativa. ─ Sí.

 Dumbledore volvió a alzar su taza. ─ ¿Tu padre está enterado de esto?

 ─ Conoce mis intenciones, señor. Me mandó… una carta esta mañana… instándome enérgicamente a que… reconsiderara mi decisión.

 Dumbledore lo contempló con una mirada que al mismo tiempo era incisiva y amable.

 ─ ¿Que reconsideraras? ─ repitió prudentemente inquisitivo.

 Draco se dio por vencido. ─ Me dijo claramente que no tenía opción. Que recibiría la Marca la próxima vez que fuera a casa. Yo… señor… no puedo volver a mi casa.

 ─ Definitivamente no. ─ dijo Dumbledore como hablando consigo mismo. ─ Incluso si le hubieras contestado con tu acuerdo inmediatamente luego de haber recibido su carta, no se me pasó por alto que el búho de tu padre estuvo todo el día sobrevolando el castillo, igualmente tu padre abrigaría sospechas. No sería seguro para vos. Obviamente ahora sus sospechas serán mucho mayores. ¿Estás enterado de que se han estado realizando fiestas negras en los subsuelos de la Mansión?

 Draco hizo una mueca. ─ No… no lo sabía con certeza. Pero… lo sospechaba, señor.

 ─Ah… ─ el monosílabo fue más que elocuente para expresar su comprensión. ─ ¿Puedo preguntar qué más te dijo tu padre? ¿O lo que vos le dijiste?

 Draco se aclaró la garganta incómodo, tomó otro sorbo de té, seguía quemando. ─ Le dije que yo quería permanecer neutral durante la guerra y que esperaba que él no lo tomara como una traición. Lo que él básicamente me contestó fue que su… señor lo consideraría traición y que de ninguna manera me permitiría un despropósito así, resultado de lo que él llamó “idealismo juvenil”.

 ─ No es idealismo saber que uno no tiene deseos de volverse un mago oscuro. ─ dijo Dumbledore incisivamente ─ Estoy muy contento de que hayas recurrido a mí, Draco. Soy consciente de que las circunstancias para una alianza como ésta entre la familia Malfoy y mi persona distan de ser las ideales, presumo que estás aquí solamente porque te has visto obligado, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

 ─ Porque me he visto obligado. ─ confirmó Draco con tono neutro. Desvió nuevamente la vista y prosiguió. ─ Yo no estoy… no represento a mi familia… hablo sólo en mi nombre.

 ─ Por supuesto. ─ nuevamente el tono era de extremada y amable comprensión ─ Lo que yo quería asegurate es que, independientemente de las circunstancias de tu… posición durante la guerra, siempre serás bienvenido de nuestro lado. No será necesario que te hagas amigo de los Gryffindors. No te verás obligado a unirte a ningún club, grupo u orden. Todo lo que pido es que mantengas tu palabra.

 ─ Yo no he ofrecido mi palabra. ─ dijo Draco con un tono sin inflexión y levantó la vista para mirar al director a los ojos.

 ─ Lo sé, pero será preciso que te la pida, creo que ya lo sabes. ─ dijo Dumbledore sosteniéndole la mirada.

 Draco asintió y suspiró.

 ─ Garantizo con mi vida que te protegeré si me jurás lealtad. ─ dijo Dumbledore.

 Chantaje. La palabra le vino de inmediato a la mente, pero no le provocó contrariedad. La pregunta pareció surgirle espontáneamente: ─ ¿Esto es algo que Ud. y Snape habían planeado?

 ─ Profesor Snape. ─ corrigió Dumbledore pero al mismo tiempo movió la cabeza asintiendo ─ Te pido disculpas si suena como una extorsión, pero situaciones como ésta van más allá de los limites de la habituales relaciones alumno-director. Si estuvieras siendo víctima de abuso en tu casa o se tratara de un asunto de naturaleza similar, entonces las cosas serían distintas. Pero lo que estamos discutiendo es guerra y lealtades; has venido a mí, presumo, no como al director de la escuela, sino como al jefe de la Orden y del Ejército que comando. Creo que en cualquier otra circunstancia habrías recurrido al jefe de tu Casa.

 ─ Así es. ─ concedió Draco. Y no, hasta ese momento no tenía conocimiento de que Dumbledore tuviera un ejército. ¿Con Potter en las líneas del frente? ¿O quizá en las de la retaguardia?

 ─ Hay razones de seguridad que debo tener en cuenta. ─ prosiguió Dumbledore, cualquier idea que Draco había tenido alguna vez de que el director era un vejete medio senil, amante de los muggles quedaron desmentidas por el tono que había usado ─ No puedo tener dudas sobre tu lealtad si he de tenerte cercano a mí a lo largo de la guerra, ¿lo entendés?

 Draco asintió, el pulso se le había acelerado. ─ Sí, lo entiendo.

 ─ Sos un chico sensato ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ Entonces he de pedirte tu palabra: habrás de jurarme que estarás a mi servicio y al de los que yo comando mientras estemos en guerra. Los términos serán los siguientes: cuando Voldemort y sus seguidores estén muertos o suficientemente neutralizados, consideraremos que la guerra ha concluido. ¿Has de luchar conmigo y para mí y por las ideas que sostengo?

 Draco reconoció la formulación solemne de un Voto de Magos. Dumbledore le tendió la mano y Draco apoyó su palma contra la del director. ─ Así he de hacerlo, lo juro.

 Fawkes dejó escapar una nota vibrante que resonó en la calma atmósfera del despacho.

 La otra mano de Dumbledore vino a encerrar la de Draco. ─ Bienvenido, Draco. ─ dijo en voz baja. ─ Sé que no era tu deseo llegar a esto, lo entiendo y estoy orgulloso de vos. Sugiero que converses largamente con el profesor Snape sobre esto, él puede ayudarte, aconsejarte y aclararte cualquier duda. Sé, además que Harry y vos no se llevan precisamente bien pero quizá él también…

 ─ Gracias, director, ─ lo interrumpió Draco retirando la mano ─ pero creo que sabré cómo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

 Los ojos azules lo contemplaron amables, quizá con un dejo de tristeza. ─ Muy bien entonces. Buenas noches, Draco.

 ─ Buenas noches, señor. ─ saludó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se dio vuelta y agregó: ─ Gracias.

 Dumbledore hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento y lo vio cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

 Se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Enfiló hacia el lechucero. Cuando entró comprobó dos cosas, que no había nadie y que Merlin se había dado por vencido y había vuelto a cas… a la Mansión, se corrigió Draco mentalmente. Se sentía exhausto pero ya no con ese gran peso que lo había abrumado los últimos días. Levantó la vista inspeccionando el techo ─ ¿Hedwig? ─ llamó con voz insegura.

 Hedwig vino volando a posársele en la rodilla. La acarició con una mano que parecía no dejar de temblar. Se apoyó contra la jamba de piedra de la ventana y dando un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos.

 oOo


	3. Complicaciones

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 3 – Complicaciones**

─ ¿A vos qué te parece, Hedwig? ─ la voz le había salido irregular y algo más aguda que lo habitual pero cuando pronunció el nombre de la lechuza pareció recuperar la calma. Hacía tres días que había hablado con Dumbledore y que le había dado su palabra. No se lo había dicho a nadie, a pesar de que el director le había sugerido que conversara con Snape o con… Potter, nada menos.

 La nívea lechuza lo miró fijando en él los ojos ámbar, muy seria. Despeinó las plumas como diciéndole que no sabía y que la siguiera acariciando. Draco dejó escapar un _tchut tchut_ y continuó con las caricias. ─ Vos tampoco sabés. ─ dijo Draco suavemente.

 Hedwig lanzó un arrullo grave y volvió a despeinarse las plumas. ─ Está bien, no importa. ─ murmuró distraído.

 Se oyeron pasos subiendo la escalera. Draco usó un _tempus_ rápido para ver la hora, las tres pasadas. Lo que le faltaba. A esta hora sólo podía tratarse de una persona, la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Se abrió la puerta y se confirmaron sus sospechas, Potter entró con paso cansado. Draco concentró toda su atención en la lechuza, decidido hacer de cuenta de que no lo había notado, con suerte se iría rápido al verlo allí.

 Pero no tuvo la fortuna. ─ ¿Qué hacés acá? ─ demandó Potter con voz algo indignada ─ ¿Y de nuevo con mi lechuza?

 Draco apretó las mandíbulas, luego se obligó a relajarlas. ─ En primer lugar, ─ dijo tenso ─ no sos el dueño del lechucero. Puedo venir todas las veces que quiera y ciertamente vengo más que vos, así que dejate de joder. En segundo lugar, tu lechuza viene a visitarme por su cuenta. No le estoy haciendo nada. Y si vinieras a verla más seguido no se sentiría tan sola y necesitada de compañía.

 Potter quedó con la boca abierta, las palabras de Draco parecían haberlo afectado. Estuvo parado en silencio unos momentos como deliberando internamente, Draco tornó a acariciar a la lechuza como si nada. ─ Está bien, ─ dijo Potter acercándose ─ quizás tengas razón. No paso mucho tiempo con Hedwig.

 Estiró un dedo como en prenda de conciliación. Hedwig giró sobre la rodilla de Draco y le mordisqueó el dedo afectuosamente. Draco cambió de mano, pasó ahora a acariciar la espalda de la lechuza con la izquierda, no fuera que sus dedos llegaran a tocar los de Potter por accidente. Nada más le faltaba que Potter llegara a pensar que le estaba haciendo avances a las tres y media de la madrugada. Quizá Potter estaba pensando algo parecido porque parecía haber limitado las caricias a la cabeza de Hedwig. O quizá, pensó Draco entrecerrando los ojos, Potter ni siquiera sabía que a él le gustaban los hombres.

 ─ Entonces, ─ dijo Potter con voz inusitadamente calma, admirable realmente dado lo propenso que era a los ataques airados ─ ¿qué es lo que hacés acá a esta hora?

 Draco soltó un suspiro impaciente. Otra vez lo mismo. ─ ¿No habíamos ya hablado de esto la semana pasada? ─ dijo con acritud.

 Potter se quedó quieto un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. ─ Hablemos de nuevo, entonces.

 ─ Estaba pensando. ─ dijo Draco con tono vago.

 Potter levantó la vista y los ojos se le entrecerraron hasta quedarle como ranuras. El color no se notaba en ese momento porque había muy poca luz, pero Draco había oído comentarios sobre los ojos de Potter. La forma, la verdad sea dicha, era encantadora y estaban enmarcados por largas y oscuras pestañas. ─ ¿Estabas pensando sobre… lo que dijiste la semana pasada?

 Draco volvió a suspirar, Potter se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. ─ Algo así. ─ replicó evasivo, Potter estaba a punto de abrir la boca para formular otra de sus necias preguntas pero Draco lo cortó antes de que empezara: ─ Mirá, todo indica que no me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te lo cuente, así que lo mejor será que te lo diga y ya. Sí, le escribí la carta a mi padre. Sí, ahora no me puede ni ver. Sí, no voy a volver nunca más a mi casa. Y sí, me uní a Dumbledore. ─ había dicho todo eso sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 ─ ¿Es verdad que hiciste todo eso? ─ le preguntó muy serio.

 Draco ahora lo miró directo a los ojos. ─ ¿Todo qué? Escribí una carta, me hice desheredar y juré un Voto. Sí. Y podés ahorrarte y ahorrarme tu lástima de Gryffindor. Yo no…

 ─ No iba a expresar mi lástima, ─ interrumpió Harry protestando ─ iba a decir que es la mejor idea que has tenido hasta ahora.

 Draco pareció hervir de nuevo de furia. ─ Oíme, ─ siseó, sentía que de enojo le empezaban a arder las mejillas ─ ya estoy harto de tu insolencia, Potter. Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito: no sabés nada sobre mí, nada. No tenés ni idea de las difíciles decisiones que tuve que tomar. Y no quiero seguir escuchándote hablar más sobre esto. Y no me uní a vos, me uní al hombre que va a protegerme de mi propio padre. ¿Está claro? ¡Callate y no me jodas más!

 Potter quedó helado, luego, muy tenso, dijo: ─ Perdón.

 ─ ¡Andá a cagar! ─ aulló Draco. ─ No sabés nada, sos un Gryffindor enfermo con complejo de salvador del mundo que se cree mejor todos. ─ Humm… la réplica insultante le había salido menos creativa que otras veces, pero era todo lo que se le había ocurrido así de golpe.

 Potter apretó las mandíbulas. Al parecer algo de la retahíla había tocado un nervio, quizá la parte de “complejo de salvador”. Luego el Gryffindor dejó caer los hombros. ─ Te pedí perdón. ─ dijo con voz tensa.

 Draco torció los labios en una mueca sarcástica. ─ Y he de suponer que eso mejora las cosas, ¡haceme el favor! 

 Ahora fue Potter el que hizo una mueca con los labios. ─ Parece que eché a perder la oportunidad de que pudiéramos hablar, pero te juro que querría, te prometo no comportarme como un imbécil.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Oh, cómo pude olvidarlo, el corazón Gryffindor que sangra de pena por los problemas de todo el mundo y quiere ayudarlo. Gracias, pero no.

 ─ Nos confundís con Hufflepuffs. ─ dijo Potter sin pestañear. Esto lo enojó más, ¿cómo osaba Potter no intimidarse con su ira?

 ─ Perdé cuidado, conozco muy bien el paño. ─ replicó con su habitual desdén.

 Potter seguía sin mostrar agitación, se estaba controlando bien, ¡maldición! ─ Si vamos al caso sería también justo decir que vos tampoco me conocés en absoluto. ─ dijo sin particular inflexión en el tono. Volvió a recorrer con el dedo el pico de la lechuza y recibió otro mordisco afectuoso. ─ Parece que a ella sí le gustas ─ agregó como hablando consigo mismo.

 No parecía sorprendido y Draco refrenó el insulto automático y volvió al comentario anterior: ─ Sé lo suficiente, lo que hace falta saber. ─ dijo fríamente.

 Por un segundo pareció que por el rostro de Potter cruzaba una sombra de… ¿sospecha? pero enseguida volvió a su expresión neutra. ─ Dudo mucho que me conozcas para nada. ─ fue todo lo que acotó.

 Draco volvió a revolear los ojos. ─ Mirá, Potter, ─ dijo cansadamente ─ es muy tarde. Vine acá para estar solo. No para charlar amigablemente con alguien que no es mi amigo sino todo lo contrario. Estoy muy cansado.

 Potter lo miró de un modo extraño, los ojos ensombrecidos y no dijo nada por un momento. Draco observó la piel aceitunada de la mano que volvió a acariciar la suave cabeza de la lechuza, se apresuró a retirar rápidamente su mano de nuevo. Potter volvió a alzar la mirada y dijo ─ Esta bien, si eso es lo que querés, me voy.

 Draco soltó de golpe el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Asintió. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta y no pudo contenerse: ─ ¿Vos por qué viniste?

 ─ ¿Cómo? ─ Potter volvió a lazar la mirada de golpe, intrigado. ─ Oh… no importa.

 Draco sintió que le crecía una nueva ola de rabia. ─ ¿Así que yo no puedo preguntar, pero vos sí, vos sí podés interrogarme sobre mis movimientos y mis motivaciones? ─ le espetó Draco torciendo la boca y entrecerrando los ojos. ─ ¡Gryffindor de mierda!

 Potter apretó la boca y entrecerró los ojos a su vez. ─ Yo… ─ se detuvo de golpe como si estuviera pensando mejor lo que iba a decir ─ No podía dormir… y vine acá para pensar… y eso.

 ─ Buscate otra torre ─ dijo Draco con aspereza.

 Las mejillas de Potter se encendieron. ─ ¡Vos tampoco sos el dueño de la torre, maricón de mierda!

 Draco bajó las piernas tan rápido que Hedwig casi se cayó, la lechuza ululó protestando y volvió a posarse sobre el alféizar ofendida, pero Draco no reparó en ella. Tenía los puños apretados junto a los muslos y se estremecía de furia. ─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ demandó entre dientes.

 Potter retrocedió un paso, inseguro. ─ Yo…

 Draco le agarró el frente de la toga y lo empujó contra la pared de piedra junto a la ventana, la cara ardiente, los ojos oscurecidos. ─ ¡Repetilo! 

 Potter sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. ─ Era una suposición. ─ dijo como restándole importancia. ─ Perdón, estaba equivocado… y además no tendría nada de malo ─ miró ahora fijo a Draco como desafiándolo para que lo negara explícitamente.

 Draco se dio cuenta, aflojó un poco el puño con que le agarraba la toga. Pero entonces Potter tuvo el descaro de levantar una comisura copiando el gesto tan habitual y característico del rubio. ─ Parece que estamos susceptibles ¿no?

 Draco le dio un fuerte puñetazo como para provocarle un moretón en la mejilla. Potter no dejó pasar un instante, lo agarró también de las ropas y lo hizo girar cambiando las posiciones, lo empujó contra la pared y le dio un beso.

 El shock fue tal, que no pudo reaccionar, se quedó quieto ante el ataque imprevisto de la boca de Potter a la suya, tan violento como el puñetazo de Draco había sido y más caliente que la rabia que todavía sentía. Esos labios se engancharon al inferior de Draco y tironeaban, y Draco estaba respondiendo, sin total conciencia de que lo hacía. La lengua de Potter empezó a lamerle los labios ¡y ahora estaba abriendo la boca! y se sentía tan cálida, ¡mierda!, ¡y con el frío que hacía en la torre! Fue recién en el instante en que las dos lenguas se tocaron que Draco pareció recobrar el tino, sus puños seguían estrujando las ropas de Potter y los usó para empujarlo. ─ ¡Salí, soltame! ─ ladró y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y lo peor era, que no era de rabia, y eso pareció irritarlo aun más ─ ¡Qué carajo te creés que estás haciendo?

 ¡Y Potter encima tuvo el descaro de sobresaltarse, como si lo hubiera sorprendido con la reacción! ¡Y qué esperaba? ¡Qué no reaccionara escandalizado después de lo que había hecho? Eso le hizo arder la sangre en las venas. ─ Yo… eeh… perdón… ─ balbuceó Potter desviando la vista hacia el suelo. Las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, aunque la del puñetazo tiraba más al morado. ─ Yo…

 Potter se interrumpió, soltó las ropas de Draco como si recién se diera cuenta de que las seguía apretando con los puños, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

 Totalmente crispado por lo que acababa de pasar, Draco empezó a dar grandes pasos ida y vuelta. Ya hacía mucho que había dejado de hacerlo en el lechucero, pero todavía recordaba muy bien las distancias de una pared a la otra. ¡Pero qué carajo…! Él le había dado un golpe, ¿y que va y hace el otro?, ¡le planta un beso!... con furia… no, no había sido con furia… ¡con exigencia! Nada de vacilaciones como uno pudiera haber esperado de Potter. ¿Había Potter besado a otros hombres antes? ¿O Draco era el primero? No había parecido un _besador virgen_ , pensó Draco, acuñando la expresión. Había sido más que satisfactorio… la verdad sea dicha.

 Incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos cuando estos pensamientos se le ocurrieron. _─¡Maldición! ¿Cómo había sabido?_ ─ preguntose Draco y la pregunta parecía ir dirigida a sí mismo y también al universo. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Y por qué justo tenía que haberlo besado a él… de todas las personas… justo a él?

 Tantas preguntas y nuevamente… nadie a quién formulárselas. Draco sabía que esa noche ya no iba a poder dormir. Sentía tanto calor en la entrepierna. ¿Podía ser cierto que estuviera _tan desesperado_? Empezó a dar de coces contra la piedra del suelo… también esto… como si no tuviera ya preocupaciones suficientes… ¡ahora también esto!

 ***

Fue dos días más tarde, estando en la biblioteca, que lo escuchó. Estaba en la sección restringida, no buscaba nada en particular, hojeaba libros al azar para distraerse un poco, y fue cuando le llegaron al oído las dos voces conocidas hablando bajo, una o dos estanterías más allá. Todavía seguía muy convulsionado por el incidente del lechucero, esos dos días siguientes casi no había salido de su dormitorio. No se había animado a vagar solo por las noches, y ni hablar de ir a la torre, no fuera que se topara con un Gryffindor salvaje que andaba suelto. Había decidido que se olvidaría de lo que había pasado, pero muy a su pesar el momento del beso se resistía a ser dejado de lado, volvía a su mente y lo acosaba constantemente. Fue sólo desesperación, se decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse. No me voy a transformar en otro Zabini. Solo estoy bien, no necesito a nadie más.

 ─ ¿…y Dumbledore realmente le cree? ─ la voz femenina sonaba preocupada. Draco puso una expresión de disgusto. Conocía esa voz. Granger.

 ─ Supongo que sí. ─ respondió la susurrada voz de Potter ─ Malfoy dice que se unió a Dumbledore y Dumbledore me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunté.

 ─ ¿Por qué le preguntaste, Harry? ─ ahora la entonación de Granger había sonado extraña.

 Una pausa. ─ Quería asegurarme. ─ Draco supuso que Potter había acompañado la respuesta con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

 ─ ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

 ─ ¿Con Dumbledore? Ayer.

─ ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ¿No era que habías hablado con Malfoy el día anterior?

 ─ Así es. ─ contestó Potter algo impreciso.

 Draco notó en ese momento que se había quedado escuchando sin moverse y que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo.

 ─ ¿Por qué dejaste pasar un día?

 Ahora Potter sonó incómodo. ─ Es que… Hermione… también ocurrió algo más.

 ─ ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Qué, Harry? ─ preguntó ansiosa. Maldita chismosa sangresucia… ups… nacida de muggles. La expresión de disgusto de Draco se intensificó.

 ─ Yo… este… lo llamé _maricón_ y él se enojó mucho, pero mucho. Por eso justamente fue que me pegó. ─ Potter sonaba muy renuente, como si estuviera confesando algo que le costaba contar.

 ─ ¿Y vos qué hiciste?

 Casi podía ver a Potter moviéndose inquieto en su asiento. ─ Hermione… esto no se lo podés contar a nadie… ─ el tono era desesperado ─ …ni siquiera a Ron.

 ─ ¿Ni siquiera a Ron? ¿Por qué?

 ─ Porque lo besé. ─ soltó Potter de golpe.

 Un audible suspiro para adentro. ─ ¿Lo besaste? ─ repitió Granger ─ _¡A Malfoy?_ ─ esto último había sonado un poco más alto que un susurro.

 ─ ¡Shhh! ¡Hablá en voz baja! ─ pidió Potter muy agitado ─ Sí, ya sé, fue algo estúpido, no sé qué fue lo que me agarró en ese momento.

 ─ Harry, ─ dijo Granger como quien intenta ser razonable pero que no le sale del todo bien ─ Yo sé que te gustan los hombres, y no hay nada de malo en eso… pero de todas las personas…

 ─ Ya admití que fue algo estúpido… ─ ahora Potter había sonado un poco irritado.

 ─ ¿Y qué pasó después?

 ─ Nada. ─ dijo Potter simplemente ─ Él estaba horrorizado, además de lo furioso que ya venía de antes. Y yo me escapé, no me alcanzaban las patas para disparar. Lo más probable es que a él ni siquiera le gusten los chicos.

 ─ Eso no es lo más serio, ─ interpuso Granger ─ incluso si le gustaran… ¿te estás olvidando que es de _Malfoy_ del que estamos hablando, Harry? Ustedes nunca se llevaron bien precisamente. Estuvieron desde el principio como perro y gato.

 ─ Ya sé, ─ sonaba incluso más irritado ─ Yo sólo… no sé… como te dije no sé en qué habré estado pensando… no sé lo que me agarró en ese momento…

 Hermione soltó una mezcla de ronquido y risa corta. ─ ¡Obviamente no! ─ Hubo una pausa, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que llevaba otro largo rato sin respirar, aprovechó para tomar aire.

 ─ Harry, ─ retomó Granger, ahora con entonación distinta, práctica esta vez ─ ¿Será que te agarraste un metejón con Malfoy?

 ─ ¡Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es… es _Malfoy_ , por el amor de Dios! ¡Como en _el hijo de Lucius Malfoy_! Y si bien no parece haber resultado tan maligno como creíamos en un principio, sigue siendo un pelotudo y no me puede ni ver…

 Hubo otra breve pausa, ni a Draco ni a Granger se les había pasado por alto la unilateralidad implícita en la última parte. ─ ¿Y en cambio vos sí? ¿A vos ya no te cae tan mal? ─ preguntó Granger con voz apenas audible.

 Hubo un ruido como de algo que se había caído al suelo, un libro quizá. ─ Será que me expresé mal puesto que lo cierto es que lo detesto, a Malfoy no lo pudo ni ver, es un hijo de puta.

 Sorprendentemente, Granger no acotó nada más.

 Draco ya no quiso seguir escuchando, el último comentario de Potter fue el que le quedó resonando en la cabeza. ¡El muy imbécil hijo de puta de Potter! Salió de la biblioteca tratando de no hacer ruido.

 ***

 ─ ¿Malfoy?

 La voz era algo vacilante, por una vez como la de quien pide no como la de quien demanda. Draco bajó el texto de Transfiguraciones y se lo apoyó en la falda. Consideró un instante de qué modo respondería. Finalmente dijo: ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ ¿Podemos hablar?

 Draco sacudió levemente su varita y las cortinas de la cama se abrieron. Zabini estaba sentado en la cama de Goyle, Goyle no estaba. ─ ¿Qué querés?

 ─ Quería pedirte disculpas. Al parecer te estuve fastidiando mucho últimamente… bueno… supongo que más o menos como siempre… pero… ─ Zabini hacía girar su varita en las manos, nervioso, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir ─ …yo siempre quise que fuéramos amigos… aunque…

 ─ …aunque no podés dejar de comportante como un imbécil ni por dos minutos. ─ completó Draco con acritud

 Zabini se sonrojó como avergonzado, evitaba mirarlo directamente, dejaba vagar la mirada alrededor del cuarto. ─ El otro día… con la carta… no era mi intención meterme en lo que no me… yo sé como es eso de recibir cartas de casa… con lo de la guerra y todo eso…

 Draco le observó la cara, los ojos castaños armonizaban bien con la tez oscura y tenían una hermosa forma en este instante, no como cuando los entrecerraba, como cuando martirizaba a algún pobre infeliz de Hufflepuff al que había acorralado contra una pared en algún pasillo. ─ ¿Vos también recibís cartas así?

 ─ Sí, de mi padre recordándome constantemente que somos seguidores del Señor Oscuro y que le debemos lealtad y demás… ─ ahora sí volvió los ojos a los de Draco ─ Supongo que lo mismo dicen las tuyas…

 ─ Sí, algo así.

 ─ Bueno, lo que yo quería era pedirte disculpas…

 ─ Estás disculpado. ─ dijo Draco pero algo le decía que le convenía desconfiar, Zabini estaba apuntando a otra cosa.

 ─ Realmente me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. ─ Zabini se había inclinado hacia adelante, tenía los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas y sostenía la varita en las manos como al descuido.

 Draco se puso tenso. ─ Si esto es un intento para seducirme, ya podés ir desistiendo.

 Zabini rió, la risa sonó grave esta vez y… sexy. ─ Draco, Draco… ─ dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ─ Siempre tan susceptible y arisco. No dejás que nadie se te acerque, no hace falta que seas siempre así, tendrías que probar, podrías…

 ─… hacer de puta para vos, una de estas noches. Sí, ya me imaginaba que por ahí venía la mano. ─ dijo Draco fríamente ─ Por desgracia para vos, yo no soy de los que se regalan así, y menos que menos con alguien que se cogió a la mitad del castillo y se dejó coger por la otra mitad, no, gracias. ─ volvió a sacudir la varita y cerró las cortinas.

 Zabini se puso de pie inmediatamente y volvió a abrirlas. ─ Draco, ─ dijo con un tono que había intentado ser contemporizador pero que sonó más como un lloriqueo. Era atractivo, era innegable, pero en general el atractivo no residía en la voz. ─ No te la agarres así conmigo. Soy un tipo popular, sí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? No tiene que ser algo serio… es más divertido así, sin compromisos, distiende, es placentero… no tenés que tomártelo a la tremenda… no seas tan susceptible…

 De nuevo la palabreja. Draco apretó las mandíbulas. ─ Ni te me acerques a la cama ─ dijo mostrándole los dientes. Levantó su varita. ─ ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas? No te quiero cerca de mí. No estoy interesado. ¡Rajá!

 Zabini parecía desconcertado ante la reacción tan violenta. ─ ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hice algo que…?

 ─ Sí, pasó “algo”. ─ gritó Draco con furia creciente ─ Los oí la otra noche, a Goyle y a vos. Me importa poco lo que haya entre ustedes, pero lo menos que podrías tener la decencia de hacer es poner un encantamiento de silencio cuando te vayas a coger a mi amigo en su propia cama. ¡Aunque no lo creas, para los otros que dormimos acá resulta muy desagradable tener que oír eso!

 ─ Pero si lo de Goyle y yo no es nada que…

 ─ ¡No quiero saber nada al respecto! ─ ladró Draco apuntándolo amenazador con la varita ─ Tenés tres segundos para rajar de acá. Uno… dos…

 Zabini soltó la cortina y desapareció, segundos después salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Draco puso un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de la cama, trataba de resistirse a las ganas de llorar que de golpe lo habían invadido, ¿por qué razón?, no lo sabía. Se recostó sobre un lado en posición fetal. Finalmente se durmió, con la ropa puesta.

 ***


	4. Lechuzas

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 4 – Lechuzas**

Por alguna razón los desayunos se habían vuelto muy deprimentes, aunque Draco no pudiera precisar bien por qué. Quizá sería porque últimamente lo único que hacía era quedarse allí toda una media hora enfrascado en su silencio rodeado por sus compañeros de casa. Todos parecían estar evitándolo después del arranque que había tenido contra Zabini dos días antes. Crabbe y Goyle lo esquivaban sin disimulo, Pansy parecía entretenerse todo el tiempo con un chico de sexto año y Zabini se mantenía distante.

 Quizá era por la lechuza blanca que todas las mañanas llevaba algo a la mesa de Gryffindor, en tanto que a Draco no se le acercaba ninguna criatura, humana o de otra clase, ninguna que valiera la pena mencionar, entiéndase. Draco se encontró deseando tener una amiga como Granger, no Granger propiamente ─ _válgame el cielo_ ─ pero alguien que se sentara a su lado y lo _hiciera_ hablar, que le sacara las cosas a la fuerza. Puesto que aparte de una vaga sensación de malestar, Draco no podía explicarse por qué todo parecía estar tan mal.

 Oyó una risotada, levantó la vista para ver a Crabbe tapándose bobaliconamente la boca y a Zabini que lo miraba muy serio como reconviniéndolo. Goyle parecía perplejo. Los ojos de Zabini y los de Draco se cruzaron por un instante, Draco lo taladró con mirada asesina. Zabini tragó saliva ostensiblemente y se apresuró a volverse hacia Crabbe para cambiar el tema de conversación por algo más trivial.

 Esa noche desde su cama, Draco lo oyó con Nott. ¿Podía considerarse eso normal, que fuera un adicto al sexo así de insaciable? Nott daba gritos, al parecer la agresividad en sus encuentros sexuales era una constante en Zabini. Draco recordó el comportamiento peculiar de Crabbe esa mañana y torció el labio, ¿cuáles serían las probabilidades de que de cinco chicos de un dormitorio, los cinco fueran homosexuales? Aunque a Zabini mejor no contarlo, era _pansexual_. Seguramente se cogería hasta a la señora Norris cuando nadie lo veía. Asqueado, Draco se levantó y salió del cuarto.

 ***

 ─ Adelante. ─ la voz seca y sin inflexión autorizó el ingreso. Draco entró y cerró tras de sí la puerta de la oficina privada en el laboratorio de pociones. Snape levantó la vista, los ojos, como siempre, sólo mostraban interés a medias. ─ Malfoy.

 ─ Buenas noches, profesor. ─ saludó Draco formal. Era consciente de que tenía ojeras debido a que no había dormido la noche anterior, se sentía incómodo, inquieto. Pero tenía una razón para haber venido, una buena razón.

 ─ ¿En qué puedo serte útil? ─ preguntó Snape haciéndole un gesto indicando la simple silla de madera del otro lado de su escritorio. En la otra mano tenía alzada la pluma con la que estaba corrigiendo los trabajos que tenía frente a sí.

 Draco tomó asiento algo torpemente. Hubiera preferido quedarse de pie pero sabía que esa no era una opción. En años anteriores había idolatrado a este hombre, hasta el día en que su padre le informó que Snape había traicionado al Señor Oscuro y que debía mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él. “Es un hombre peligroso que sólo podría causarte daño, hijo” había dicho Lucius, la palabra “hijo” siempre sonaba en su boca con algo de desdén. Draco había entendido el significado no explícito: “Si me desobedeces, _dejarás_ de ser mi hijo”

 Se dio cuenta de que estaba jugueteando con la varita en el bolsillo y de que Snape llevaba ya unos instantes esperando. ─ Señor, es sobre Zabini.

 Snape era paciente, pero sólo con los Slytherins. ─ ¿De qué se trata?

 Draco se mordió un carrillo considerando cómo podía expresarlo. ─ Es que él… es una especie de seductor, señor. Ha estado ya con la mitad de los alumnos de cuarto año y mayores, quizá también con algunos más chicos. Yo… ─ se detuvo.

 Snape se aclaró la garganta y dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio. ─ ¿Sí? Continuá, por favor.

 ─ Creo que ya les ha hecho proposiciones a todos los de nuestro dormitorio y… todos aceptaron. Yo no. ─ se apresuró a agregar, no fuera que Snape lo malinterpretara.

 ─ ¿En tu dormitorio? ─ preguntó Snape con una nota de sorpresa en la voz ─ ¿Tanto a varones como a mujeres, entonces?

 ─ Así es. ─ dijo Draco ─ Más de los primeros que de las segundas, por cierto.

 Snape volvió a aclararse disimuladamente la garganta ─ Ya veo. ─ dijo ─ Y en tu opinión, ¿estas relaciones serían con consentimiento?

 ─ Sí, pero…

 ─ Sentís que se está aprovechando de ellos. ─ completó Snape.

 Draco asintió.

 ─ ¿A vos también te ha hecho proposiciones?

 Draco levantó la vista un segundo. ─ Sí, señor. Varias veces. Este año y el año pasado también.

 Snape juntó sus largos dedos formando una cúpula con las manos. ─ Ah. No es necesario que me digas si vos…

 ─ No acepté.

 ─ No te lo iba a preguntar…

 ─ Lo sé, señor.

 Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Finalmente Snape bajó la vista. ─ Está bien, ─ dijo ─ voy a hablar con Zabini.

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco tenso.

 Hubo otra pausa. Snape volvió a levantar la pluma y dijo, sin alzar la vista: ─ El profesor Dumbledore habló conmigo.

 Draco sintió que una sensación de incomodidad le recorría la columna. ─ Ah.

 Los ojos oscuros se alzaron brevemente y tornaron luego a concentrarse de nuevo sobre los papeles del escritorio. ─ Entiendo que le juraste lealtad.

 Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. ─ Así es.

 Las yemas de los dedos de Snape se pusieron blancas apretando la pluma. ─ Sos consciente de lo que implica el quebrantamiento de un voto en la comunidad mágica.

 De nuevo la sospecha. Más fría que el hielo. ─ Sí, señor. ─ confirmó Draco, con voz igualmente helada le devolvió la pelota. ─ También estoy al tanto de que Ud. era un traidor.

 Snape levantó los ojos de golpe y los entrecerró. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse cuando prosiguió. ─ No me cabe duda de que lo sabías, permitime entonces que te hable francamente. Si quebrás ese voto vas a tener que afrontar consecuencias que no serán sólo legales. ¿No sé si he sido bien claro?

 Draco estaba indignado. ─ ¿Y por qué cree Ud. que iba a faltar al voto? ─ siseó airado ─ ¿Por qué está presumiendo algo así?

 Snape se limitó a hacer un gesto de impaciencia. ─ Pregunta tonta. ─ dijo ─ Yo sospecho de todos, es mi trabajo. Y en tu caso con mayor razón. Sabés muy bien que debido a que sos hijo de tu padre todos te tendrán desconfianza. En tu caso, tendrás que trabajar duro para ganártela.

 ─ Dudo mucho que mi padre me siga considerando hijo suyo cuando se entere.

 ─ Eso no establecerá diferencia. Vos sabés que te van a tener desconfianza. De los dos lados, Malfoy. ─ Snape hablaba ahora nuevamente con paciencia y más calmo.

 ─ Por supuesto que sí. ─ dijo Draco, posiblemente no lo había abarcado todavía en su total dimensión, pero sí, era algo que había anticipado. La actitud de Potter ─ guacho de mierda, maldito adalid de las buenas causas, hijo de puta ─ había sido un buen ejemplo.

─ Pero no me lo hubiera esperado también de Ud. ─ dijo con reproche.

 La cara de Snape permaneció inalterada. ─ Dumbledore me salvó la vida. ─ dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz ─ Pagarle con mi lealtad era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Sería sensato que vos hicieras lo mismo.

 Draco no había planeado la respuesta, le surgió espontáneamente. ─ Ésa es mi intención. ─ dijo, y hablaba con sinceridad.

 Hubo un ligero movimiento en el costado de la boca de Snape, muy mínimo y corto como para considerarlo una sonrisa, pero la dureza de su expresión había cedido ostensiblemente. ─ Me parece bien. ¿Se te ofrecía alguna otra cosa?

 Draco se puso de pie. ─ No, señor. Gracias.

 Snape asintió. ─ Buenas noches.

 Draco salió.

 oOo

 Snape no volvió a hablarle los días siguientes, pero Draco notó que Zabini tenía que cumplir penitencia tras penitencia, todos los días en el laboratorio de pociones. Perfecto. Sus interacciones con Crabbe y Goyle no estaban en un nivel que le permitiera confrontarlos y preguntarles sobre sus relaciones con Zabini, y tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer. Estaba mal que Zabini usara así a las personas, a cualquiera que se le ocurriera y para cualquier cosa que quisiera. Algo similar que con mi padre, pensaba Draco una noche, reflexionando en el lechucero. Draco se negaba a ser una herramienta en las manos de su padre o un juguete en las de Zabini.

 Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro que le despeinó las plumas a Hedwig, la lechuza lanzó un sonido de advertencia. ─ Perdón. ─ dijo bajando la vista para mirarla, no pudo sino sorprenderse puesto que el tono con que lo había dicho había sido de sincera disculpa. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la puerta, se preguntó si Potter vendría también esa noche, si volvería a besarlo… mejor apartar ese tipo de pensamiento. Todo el incidente había sido desconcertante, y sin embargo, extrañamente coherente en la circunstancia. Tan violento había sido el puñetazo como ardiente el beso. Draco se había lastimado los nudillos contra la sólida mandíbula de Potter, los siguió sintiendo sensibles durante varios días, como un recordatorio. Todavía se recriminaba por no haberse separado antes, preferentemente antes de que la lengua de Potter le hubiera invadido la boca. Había sido un momento de debilidad, ciertamente. _Me tomó por sorpresa_. La voz interior de Draco protestaba en su defensa. _¿Cómo podía imaginar que iba a hacer algo así?_ Suspiró otra vez.

 Hedwig ululó de nuevo y le levantó una pata. Confundido, Draco la miró fijo un instante. ─ ¿Qué es lo que…? Ah… ya entiendo, vos pensás que me podría resultar de ayuda mandarle un mensaje a alguien. Pero no, no resultaría, así que ya podés ir bajando esa pata. Gracias, de todos modos.

 Ella siguió mirándolo fijo, los ojos ámbar clavados en él. Ululó otra vez, con insistencia, y cambió de pata, le estiró la otra. Draco sonrió. ─ No, tampoco si mandara el mensaje atado a _esa_ pata. ─ dijo ─ No hay nadie a quien pueda escribirle, Hedwig, así que no trates de convencerme. ─ Le acarició tiernamente la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el marco de piedra. _No hay nadie en absoluto…_

Volvió a repasar en su mente por centésima vez la conversación entre Granger y Potter, que había escuchado en la sección restringida de la biblioteca. _… lo cierto es que lo detesto, a Malfoy no lo pudo ni ver…_ ¿Y por qué entonces lo había besado el muy imbécil? Era una de las tantas preguntas que le habían rondado la cabeza esos últimos días, pero ésa era particularmente recurrente. ¿Por qué la inconsistencia? Aunque al parecer se había decantado finalmente por el aborrecimiento, todo esos días lo había estado evitando como a la peste. Draco se dijo que probablemente si la situación hubiera sido la inversa, él también habría hecho lo mismo. 

 La sola y total existencia de Potter lo contrariaba. No podía precisar el por qué, la razón exacta. Pero era algo innegable.

 ***

 Pasaron dos semanas. No hubo cambios significativos, excepto que ya no se registraron ruidos nocturnos que lo despertaran. Si Zabini seguía con sus merodeos, debía de estar usando encantamientos de silencio.

 Un día, terminada la clase de pociones, Snape lo llamó aparte. Se puso el bolso en bandolera y lo siguió hasta el escritorio. Una vez que todos los demás se hubieron ido, Snape cerró la puerta y le preguntó sin más preámbulo: ─ ¿Dumbledore habló con vos?

 Draco negó sacudiendo la cabeza. ─ No, ¿debería haberme hablado?

 ─ Sí, ha planificado un programa de entrenamiento… ¿vos sabés sobre la Orden? ─ preguntó Snape con tono preocupado.

 ─ Sí. Pero me aclaró que yo no soy parte de ella. Que mi compromiso es para su servicio. ─ Draco detestaba como sonaba eso, pero igualmente se obligó a decirlo.

 ─ Bien, pero en esto vas a estar incluido. ─ dijo Snape ─ Dumbledore trata de evitar la expresión “campamento de entrenamiento” pero esencialmente de eso se trata. Después de que se gradúen, entrenamiento. ─ Fijó la vista en Draco tratando de evaluar su reacción.

 Draco tragó saliva. ─ De acuerdo. ─ dijo.

 ─ ¿Alguna pregunta?

 ¿Por dónde empezar? ─ ¿Quiénes van a estar allí, quiero decir, va a haber otros estudiantes?

 ─ Sí, unos cuantos. La mayoría Gryffindors, naturalmente.

 Naturalmente, pero Draco se cuidó de hacer ningún comentario sarcástico. ─ ¿Quiénes, señor?

 Snape acomodó unas hojas en el escritorio. ─ Potter, naturalmente, y todos sus adláteres. Muchos de los que estaban en el así llamado Ejército de Dumbledore, de hace dos años. Supongo que te acordarás.

 Draco asintió ─ Sí.

 Snape lo miró muy incisivo. ─ Convendría que reconsideres la hostilidad que sentís hacia Potter. ─ dijo Snape, no era precisamente una recriminación pero algo de eso había en el tono ─ Ahora están del mismo lado, llegará el día en que tendrás que defenderlo

 ─ ¡Ya no soy hostil! ─ protestó Draco  ─ Hace ya semanas que no he sido hostil con Potter.

 Snape revoleó los ojos. ─ Qué vehemencia. Muy impresionante. Tratá de que te duren los buenos propósitos hasta el final del curso. Todo esto, escuela, dormitorios, Casas, equipos de quidditch, todo, no es más que un juego. La cosa en serio va a empezar pronto y tenés que estar listo, ¿lo entendés, no?

 Draco apretó las mandíbulas, pero admitía la sensatez de las palabras de Snape. Asintió nuevamente: ─ Sí. ─ dijo tenso ─ Espero que Ud. no crea, señor, que yo no estaba considerando las cosas en serio cuando tomé la decisión de no transformarme en mortífago.

 ─ Tienes razón. ─ concedió ─ No te estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerte amigo de Potter, sino que vas a tener que esforzarte para trabajar junto con él, puesto que _vas_ a trabajar junto con él, ya sea que te guste o no. Dumbledore basó este programa en el del entrenamiento de los aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt será quien supervisará todas las actividades del campamento. Algunos de ustedes, incluidos vos y Potter, fueron seleccionados para un entrenamiento especial en Combate. ─ Snape hizo una pausa para estudiar su reacción.

 Combate. La palabra resonó en la mente de Draco. Asintió de nuevo: ─ De acuerdo. ─ dijo con tono neutro ─ ¿Y los demás en qué serán entrenados?

 ─ En una variedad de disciplinas, ─ dijo Snape ─ en este momento no las recuerdo a todas. Ya te enterarás más adelante. Naturalmente Potter recibirá más instrucción que los otros. Práctica defensiva, más que nada. Ya ha completado su aprendizaje de Oclumancia.

 ¿Así que Potter sabía Oclumancia? Otra novedad. Draco agregó el dato a su lista personal de cosas que hacían que Potter resultara inquietantemente peligroso a veces. ─ ¿Cuándo va a decirnos Dumbledore todo esto?

 ─ Eso no lo sé, pronto espero. ─ Snape volvió a fijar los ojos en él ─ Malfoy, este entrenamiento no es optativo.

 ─ Así lo había entendido, señor. ─ dijo Draco con tono amable. _La verdad es que no me parece bien que sea obligatorio, pero igual estoy conforme. Y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, si vamos al caso. Y aprender a defenderme me puede llegar a venir muy bien cuando mi padre suelte la jauría para que me persiga y me despedace._

─ Muy bien entonces, podés retirarte.

 oOo

  _Draco_

_De acuerdo con lo que ya te había expresado en mi última carta, para la cual no recibí respuesta, he decidido que habrás de venir a la Mansión este fin de semana. Hoy es martes. Tienes hasta el jueves para obtener la autorización de Dumbledore o de la autoridad que corresponda en este caso. Se requiere tu presencia este fin de semana, confío en que se constituya en tu principal prioridad. Deberás responder antes del jueves a las seis de la tarde._

_Lucius Octavian Circinus Alastair Carrey-Ridgeworth Malfoy III_

 La hoja de pergamino estaba estrujada en su puño izquierdo, que colgaba peligrosamente de la ventana del lechucero.

 oOo

 Poco antes del amanecer, Draco se recompuso lo suficiente como para escribir dos breves notas.

 

_Querido profesor Dumbledore_

_Le adjunto la carta que recibí de mi padre esta mañana. Solicito su consejo lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias._

_Draco Malfoy_

  

_Potter_

_Si tenés una hora libre dentro de tu apretada agenda nocturna, quisiera que me la concedieras. Necesito hablar con alguien y tu lechuza insiste en que te escriba, así que podés echarle la culpa de esto a ella._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco revisó la segunda críticamente, la leyó cuatro veces, Luego la enrolló y la ató a la pata de Hedwig. ─ Espero que no te moleste. ─ dijo. La lechuza soltó un arrullo y enseguida presentó la otra pata para la otra nota. ─ Ésta es para Dumbledore. ─ le dijo Draco, atando la segunda ─ Y la otra es para… tu dueño. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, debo de estar loco o muy desesperado, probablemente las dos cosas. Quizá si soy más amable, hable conmigo. No sé por qué necesito tanto alguien con quien hablar. La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que me preocupan porque no sé qué puede llegar a pasar. Espero que Dumbledore pueda protegerme, él no conoce a mi padre como lo conozco yo.

 Hedwig parpadeó y soltó otro arrullo. Draco suspiró. ─ No puedo creer que ahora se me haya dado esto de hablar con las lechuzas. ─ murmuró. Hedwig le dio un picotazo. ─ ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Es que quiero alguien que me pueda contestar hablando… si Potter pudiera comportarse _no tan raro_ por un rato… quizá me sirva.

 Esta vez Hedwig contestó con un suave roce con el pico, luego abrió las alas y partió volando. Draco la siguió con la mirada. Algunas nubes se iban juntando e iban tapando al sol del amanecer, todo indicaba que se aproximaba tormenta.

 oOo

Draco faltó a las clases de la tarde, no perdía mucho por no asistir a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, de todos modos, y no quería ver a Potter antes de la noche… presumiendo que el boludo viniera. Necesitaba tomar una siesta. Se dio cuenta, también, de que no había especificado una hora. Potter no había mandado repuesta, ni siquiera para increparlo por haber usado su lechuza para mandarle el mensaje.

 Draco pronunció un _tempus_ , era medianoche. Llegó y pasó la una. Draco se puso de pie y empezó a dar pasos por la torre. Las dos y Potter todavía no había aparecido. A las dos y media oyó pasos que subían la escalera. Draco corrió hacia la ventana para retomar su posición habitual antes de que entrara el Gryffindor.

 Justo cuando se abrió la puerta perdió el equilibrio.

 ─ ¡Malf… mierda! ─ exclamó Potter y cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la ventana como una saeta y alcanzó a aferrarlo de un brazo y de una rodilla y levantarlo de nuevo por encima del borde.

 Las manos de Draco que habían estado sacudiéndose en el aire lograron prenderse de él, una del cabello, la otra del hombro de Potter. El corazón le galopaba desbocado. Siguió agarrado al otro durante unos largos y embarazosos momentos hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se iba a volver a caer.

 ─ ¿Qué carajo estabas por hacer? ─ demandó Potter seguía aferrándolo firmemente como si temiera que se quisiera arrojar de la ventana.

 ─ Nada, ─ respondió, estaba más que nada furioso consigo mismo por su torpeza ─ ya me podés soltar.

 Potter se sonrojó un poco, retrocedió un paso y lo soltó. ─ En serio, Malfoy, ¿qué fue eso?

 ─ Perdí el equilibrio. ─ replicó bruscamente ─ Nada más.

 ─ ¿Nada más? ─ exclamó Potter ─ ¡Si no entraba justo, estarías muerto!

 ─ Fuiste vos el que me hiciste sobresaltar. ─ dijo Draco, seguía muy disgustado consigo mismo.

 Potter respiró hondo. ─ Bueno entonces, perdón. ─ dijo y fue a sentarse a un banco a unos pasos de la ventana. ─ Vení a sentarte acá, no quiero verte más ahí. No sea que te haga sobresaltar de nuevo o algo así.

 Draco bajó renuente de la ventana y fue a sentarse en el otro extremo del largo y angosto banco de madera. Hubo un momento de silencio, no muy cómodo, pero Draco no sabía bien cómo empezar. Observaba el dedo de Potter que trazaba distraído figuras sobre la madera del banco. Finalmente el Gryffindor levantó la vista

 ─ Entonces… ─ dijo ─ ¿Para qué querías verme?

 De repente se le ocurrió que había sido una mala idea. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Potter estaba ahí, había recibido un mensaje de Draco diciéndole que quería encontrarse con él. Y había venido. Draco se removió incómodo sobre el banco. ─ Yo quería… este… hablar sobre una cosa, ─ dijo, estaba torciendo con los dedos un borde de la toga ─ no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de estas cosas y pensé que quizá… ─ se interrumpió de golpe cayendo en la cuenta de la imagen de imbécil que estaba dando.

 Potter parecía sorprendido, pero por lo demás pasó por alto la torpeza de la actitud de Draco. ─ Está todo bien, Malfoy. Seguí, te escucho.

 Draco respiró un par de veces como sacudiéndose y continuó todavía muy inseguro. ─ Bueno… mi padre me mandó una carta, me dijo que tenía que ir a la Mansión este fin de semana, _que se requería mi presencia_. Le pregunté a Dumbledore qué hacer, me dijo que no le contestara. No voy a ir, obviamente. ─ agregó ─ Juré un voto, ahora estoy de este lado, fuera eso lo que quisiera o no.

 Potter asintió brevemente. ─ ¿Y estás preocupado, intranquilo? ─ preguntó muy directo. La luz de la luna se le reflejaba en los ojos, alterándoles el color, pero seguían siendo claros y profundos. Aparentemente se había tomado muy en serio el pedido que le había hecho Draco de hablar con él y estaba respondiendo a ese pedido sin reservas.

 ─ Un poco, sí. Mi padre puede ser… vos lo sabés… brutal. ─ dijo sin vueltas.

 Potter volvió a asentir y luego dijo, algo inseguro, como si temiera que no fuera del todo apropiado: ─ Vos le tenés miedo. ─ no había sido una pregunta.

 ─ Yo… ─ iba a protestar Draco, pero… ─ Sí, podríamos decir que sí.

 Potter se inclinó un poco acercándose ─ Hay algo que no entiendo bien, Malfoy. Tu forma de actuar tan variable, contradictoria incluso. Durante siete años fuiste un repelente hijo de puta, desde hace unas semanas te aislaste de todo, no hablabas con nadie y ahora de golpe querés hablar conmigo. Explicame.

 Le volvió el malhumor. ─ Yo no tengo que explicarte nada. ─ dijo con aspereza.

 ─ ¿No fue para eso que querías hablar conmigo?

  _Touché_. ─ Mirá,… ─ retomó hablando ahora con más seguridad ─ Lo único que yo quería era contarte esto de mi padre, Dumbledore, Snape y vos son los únicos que saben que ahora estoy de este lado. Y sobre eso quería hablar con alguien. A Snape no lo conozco mucho y a Dumbledore… ya hizo mucho por mí, no quería molestarlo más. Yo sé que vos me detestás pero pensé que quizá era tiempo de dejar atrás los rencores de todos estos años, con esto de que vamos a estar trabajando juntos en ese campo de entrenamiento en julio y todo eso.

 Pasaron varias expresiones por la cara de Potter. La que quedó más o menos fija fue una de impreciso y ligero horror. ─ Ay sí, se me hace que eso va ser pésimo, un martirio… pero bueno… el entrenamiento es necesario… supongo.

 ─ Eso supongo yo también. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Entonces podemos llamar a una tregua?

 Potter lo estudió unos instantes y luego le tendió la mano. ─ De acuerdo, tregua. Y yo no te detesto.

 ─ Estuviste… no, no importa… ─ Draco prefirió no completar la idea.

 ─ ¿…evitándote? ¿es lo que ibas a decir? ─ sugirió Potter.

  ─ No podés negarlo.

 ─ Mirá, ─ dijo Potter, sonaba agitado ─ No sé muy bien lo que pasó la última vez acá y no me gusta ponerme a pensar en eso. No sé que fue lo que me agarró, pero te pido disculpas. Pensando después en lo que hice… me siento muy mal…

 ─ Podemos concluir entonces, ─ dijo Draco, permitiéndose una nota de triunfo en la entonación ─ que el maricón resultaste ser vos.

 Potter se mordió el labio. ¡Qué tierno quedaba cuando hacía eso! ─ Sí, supongo que tenés razón. ─ dijo suspirando.

 ¡Lástima que ya no eran enemigos! El potencial de comentarios cáusticos y desmerecedores que hubiera tenido una admisión como ésa años antes. ─ Nunca me lo habría imaginado, Potter.

 ─ Claro que no, ─ dijo Potter irónico ─ supongo que por eso te escandalizaste tanto y… bueno, no importa… no quiero seguir hablando de eso. ─ se movió incómodo en el asiento y volvió decidido al tema anterior. ─ Faltan dos días para el fin de semana, ─ dijo ─ Es jueves. O algo a mitad de camino entre jueves y viernes, nunca lo cuento como el día siguiente hasta que duermo…

 ─ ¿Y si no dormís? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ En ese caso, el día siguiente es cuando amanece. ─ aclaró Potter ─ pero volviendo a lo que decía, ¿Qué va a hacer tu padre cuando se convenza de que no le vas a contestar?

 ─ Ya se debe de haber dado cuenta ─ dijo Draco ─ Se suponía que yo le escribiera antes de la seis de la tarde del jueves. Ésa es una de las razones por la que no quería estar solo esta noche, por las dudas.

 ─ Claro, entiendo. ─ dijo Potter asintiendo y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo ─ ¿Y cuáles eran las otras razones?

 ─ Bueno, otra era… ─ Draco inspiró profundamente, pareció de golpe olvidarse de lo que iba a decir. Se quedó mirando fijamente la boca de Potter. No podía sacarse ese beso de la cabeza. _¡Mierda, mierda! Y no puedo sacarle los ojos de encima, Potter se va a dar cuenta… ¡mierda!_

─ ¿Qué…? ─ preguntó Potter con voz muy suave, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir o hacer nada, el Gryffindor se puso de pie y se le acercó, ahora sólo los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Y lo besó otra vez.

 Y esta vez Draco respondió. No era esa su intención… no quería hacerlo… pero ahí estaba… haciéndolo. Su boca se abría bajo la cálida boca de Potter, más cálida que las manos con las que tenía aferrados los hombros de Draco. Sus labios chupaban el labio inferior de Draco y Draco se sorprendió lamiendo el labio superior de Potter. Las dos lenguas se deslizaron juntas y se unieron como dos manos que se cierran al mismo tiempo alrededor de una snitch. Las bocas se fusionaron por completo y Draco sintió que toda la habitación le daba vueltas, que se perdía en un vértigo sublime del que no quería salir nunca más. Y Potter tampoco parecía tener intenciones de interrumpirlo. Pero finalmente la necesidad de oxígeno tomó precedencia.

 Con la cara de Potter apenas a centímetros de la suya, Draco dijo en voz muy suave, pero muy claramente: ─ Mierda.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ los ojos de Potter le estudiaban el rostro de hito en hito ─ Por favor no me digas que vos no…  que no sos…

 ─ Supongo que ahora no puedo negarlo… ─ lo había dicho como un mal chiste, pero Potter pareció no entenderlo. Potter no lo había sabido con certeza, lo sospechaba, había estado adivinando… y las palabras de Draco parecían haber tenido un mal efecto en el Gryffindor.

 Potter se puso de pie de repente. ─ ¡Uy Dios, perdón, Malfoy! ─ dijo balbuceando, el rostro se le había puesto colorado ─ vos querías hablar conmigo y yo en cambio… perdón… soy un imbécil… creo que mejor… ─ había ido retrocediendo hacia la puerta como entrando en pánico ─ Creo que es mejor que me vaya. ─ dio media vuelta y salió literalmente corriendo de la torre.

 Draco quedó solo y mortificado… y con una mortificante erección además. Ese beso había sido alucinante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Potter podría besar tan bien? ¡Y el descaro de besarlo así a la fuerza! _¿A quién pretendes engañar?_ ─ se interpuso la voz interior ─ _Vos respondiste con ganas, mal que te pese, sos irredimible._ Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyado contra la pared de piedra, desesperado. Las cosas se iban a poner mucho más difíciles ahora, Potter irritado, confundido, avergonzado y Draco no mucho mejor.

 Se abrió los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse acucioso. Sabía que estaba pensando en Potter y no le importaba… necesitaba… ¡oh sí, Merlín!... esta sensación… esta liberación… Potter… Harry Potter… los labios de Draco dibujaban el nombre sin emitir sonido y luego lo gritaron al mismo tiempo que acababa en chorros que se proyectaron en el aire y terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo. Jadeando satisfecho apoyado contra la pared de piedra de improviso se le cruzó la idea de que quizá él y Potter… no… imposible… nunca podría funcionar… Potter era tan irritable, nervioso, impulsivo… y Draco… también… nunca podrían armonizar…

¡Mierda! ¡Y con lo bueno que está! ¡Un tren!

 Draco trató de hacer a un lado todos los pensamientos, se puso de pie y se fue a dormir.

 

***

 


	5. Blaise Zabini

  **  
**

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 5 – Blaise Zabini**

Cuánto más pensaba más enojado se ponía por todo el episodio. Habían pasado tres días de ese último y desastroso beso en el lechucero. Sólo había visto a Potter en clase y Potter lo había ignorado por completo. Bueno, el primer día Potter se había ruborizado mucho y enseguida había bajado los ojos… eso había sido en Pociones. Draco faltaba siempre a las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas últimamente, así que por ese lado no tenía que preocuparse. Los encuentros casuales no habían sido muchos y siempre con un montón de gente alrededor.

 Y Draco no había vuelto al lechucero… por las dudas.

 ¡Maldición! Estaba furioso con Potter. ¿Qué clase de persona era para comportarse de una manera así? Sabía lo penosa que era la situación en que Draco se encontraba. Y Draco se había avenido a dejar de lado su orgullo y le había pedido que se encontrara con él para hablar, ¿y qué había hecho el descarado? ¡Lo había besado otra vez! Y encima después… ¡había escapado corriendo!… de nuevo. Era algo insultante, desconsiderado, egoísta y… y… totalmente falto de cortesía. Draco ardía de indignación. Cada vez que lo veía apretaba las mandíbulas y los puños.

 Y tampoco lo entendía. Draco le había dicho claramente que no quería estar solo, que tenía miedo de que su padre hiciera algo en represalia y así y todo lo había dejado plantado. Y si bien resultó que no se trataba de una amenaza real puesto que su padre no hizo nada, eso no importaba, lo importante era el principio, debería haberse quedado para ayudarlo si se presentaba eventualmente un peligro. ¿Sería que Potter era tan ingenuo que no consideraba que su padre podía llegar a ser peligroso? ¿O sería que actuaba así de boludo que era nomás?

 Siempre que llegaba a estas preguntas, Draco se ponía de pie y empezaba a dar pasos de un lado al otro. ¿Cómo estaba la situación con Potter en este momento? El pelotudo lo había besado ya dos veces y las dos veces había escapado corriendo, literalmente, inmediatamente después. Y no había hecho ningún intento de hablar sobre el asunto, lo había evitado todo el tiempo. Que pudiera llegar a haber algo entre ellos no era… necesariamente… imposible. Excepto que sí lo era. Potter era Potter. O en otras palabras un idiota corto de vista y disfuncional cuyas única cualidad parecía ser la suerte, nada más que pura suerte… ¡ah y no nos olvidemos!... quidditch… el muy hijo de puta siempre le había ganado. …¿Y una amistad simple? No… probablemente eso tampoco, Potter se escandalizaría de sólo planteársela. 

  _Pero, ¿y qué es lo que yo quiero?_

 Ésa era la razón por la que entraba a caminar inquieto de un lado al otro. Draco hubiera preferido la muerte antes de que alguien se enterara de que soñaba despierto incesantemente con esos dos besos de Potter. Los dos habían sido increíbles, aunque Draco sólo había participado a medias… bueno… en el segundo un poco más pero incluso en ése se había comportado algo vacilante. Y Potter se había ido… ¿se estaba riendo de él?... Draco no sabía qué era lo que pensaba Potter… y Potter tampoco sabía lo que sentía Draco… La vocecita de la razón en su cabeza le recordó: _cosas como éstas se pueden arreglar hablando_. Pero Draco no se sentía preparado para una conversación, él no sabía claramente lo que quería… ¿y entonces cómo iba a decírselo a Potter? Y además ya lo había llamado para que hablaran… ¡ _y ya sabemos cómo fue a terminar el diálogo_ …!

 ooOoo

 ─ ¿Qué tenés en contra mía?

 La voz nasal cortó la concentración de Draco, levantó la vista con disgusto y también, sintiendo un cierto desasosiego. ─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ replicó con voz fría.

 Zabini estaba parado a su lado con las manos apoyadas en las esbeltas caderas, mirándolo con mal humor. Aunque en sus ojos parecía haber más altanería que enojo. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y se lo veía más bien atractivo que intimidante. ─ Dije que qué es lo que tenés en mi contra.

 Draco bajó el libro, pero lo dejó abierto, esperando que Zabini lo tomara como una indicación de que no quería prolongar demasiado ese intercambio, sabía sin embargo que eso de poco serviría. ─ Ah, finalmente te diste cuenta. ─ dijo con la misma frialdad─ Te lo voy a decir sin vueltas: sos un predador y un ninfomaníaco… o un sátiro si te parece mejor.

 ─ ¡No es verdad, maldito seas! Fuiste vos el que hizo que me pusieran todas esas penitencias ¿no? ─ demandó Zabini ─ Estuviste hablando con Snape, ¿no?

 Draco se encogió de hombros como al descuido. ─ ¿Y si fuera cierto, qué? No tenés derecho de acosar así a las personas todo el tiempo. Ya te había dicho que me tenías harto con esa actitud tuya, pero te importó un bledo lo que yo dijera. Lo tuyo no es normal Zabini, no sé qué problema tendrás pero es serio.

 Zabini dio un paso acercándosele. ─ Te voy a decir cuál es mi problema, imbécil ─ siseó, los ojos color avellana entrecerrándosele, había apretado también los puños y Draco empezó a mirarlo con cierta aprensión ─ Te deseo desde cuarto año, estúpido, arrogante cretino… ¿pero vos me ibas a decir que sí? ¡Ah, no! No, Malfoy… él es mucho mejor que todos y está por encima del resto de los mortales, y se niega incluso a admitir que le gustan los hombres, y ni hablar…

  ─ ¡Callate! ─ Draco estaba ahora más que enojado ─ Primero, no me eches la culpa a mí de que vos te hayas volteado a la mitad de la escuela, eso es un disparate de excusa propia de tu retorcida cabeza. Segundo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en admitir que soy homosexual, siempre que sea ante las personas y en el contexto apropiados, no es algo que tenga que ir gritando a los cuatro vientos. Tercero, eso de que te cojas a mis amigos a lo bestia sin que te importe un carajo que los demás estemos oyendo no es precisamente la forma de ganarte mi simpatía. Eso es lo que no me gusta de vos, y por eso nunca te dije que sí, sos promiscuo y te aprovechás de las personas.

 Zabini titubeó. ─ Nadie se queja, ni se disgusta, por el contrario, suelen estar… contentos cuando me les insinúo.

 ─ No estoy negando tus… encantos, ─ dijo Draco, deliberadamente lo fue recorriendo con los ojos de arriba abajo, el cuerpo de Zabini era incontestablemente atractivo ─ lo que me parece despreciable es la forma en que te valés de ellos.

 Zabini volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. ─ ¿Y estás diciéndome que podría haber llegado a _ganarme tu simpatía_? ─ preguntó Zabini ─ Porque si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo es que nunca me lo diste a entender? Nunca me diste una oportunidad.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Por favor, no te pongas tan melodramático, eso es propio de Hufflepuffs y es enfermante. Y además creo que estás confundiendo _ganarte mi simpatía_ con _meterte en mis pantalones_.

 Zabini sonrió con picardía. ─ _Meterme en tu cama_ , más precisamente. ─ dijo.

 La réplica algo ingeniosa lo agarró desprevenido y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, aunque a su pesar. ─ Pero la cuestión es…

 ─ Está bien, creo que entendí ─ dijo Zabini ─ Me estás diciendo que si yo fuera más… cordial y dejara de voltearme todo lo que se me pone enfrente, vos podrías considerar seriamente tener algo conmigo. ─ lo había planteado como si fuera un desafío.

 Draco volvió a levantar el libro equilibrándolo sobre sus rodillas. En este momento empezaba a desear que la sala común no estuviera vacía. ─ No, ─ dijo Draco, su voz ahora con la misma frialdad del principio ─ no sugerí nada por el estilo.

 Zabini estalló. ─ ¡Y entonces qué, PAJERO?

 Le sacó el texto de Herbología de las manos y lo tiró al suelo a un costado. Se cernió sobre el rubio mirándolo fijamente con ojos donde se mezclaban claramente la furia y la lascivia. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy desagradables.

 O muy interesantes. No por nada Draco era un Slytherin. En un segundo Zabini quedó de espaldas contra el suelo y Draco encima de él. Los pulgares presionando firmemente en la blanda carne debajo de las clavículas. ─ Que ni se te ocurra, sacátelo de la cabeza. ─ la voz había sido muy suave pero el tono había sonado muy peligroso.

 Zabini se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, como hipnotizado. ─ Es en lo único que pienso, todo el tiempo. ─ dijo casi sin aliento.

 Draco le mantuvo la mirada un instante, y entonces arrojó al viento toda sensatez y precaución. Zabini lo deseaba. Era el único. ¿Qué importaba si cedía sólo por esta vez? Cierto, Zabini era un infierno de fastidioso… pero estaba muy bueno. Igual que Potter… tan fastidioso y tan atractivo. Draco sacudió las caderas contra Zabini ─ ¿Es esto lo que querés? ─ aulló.

 Oh, definitivamente eso era, la erección de Draco había chocado contra la de Zabini y el deseo le entró a correr por las venas como un buen trago de whisky de fuego. Zabini se mordió el labio y asintió. ─ Sí. ─ dijo con una especie de graznido.

 Draco sacó su varita y bloqueó la puerta. ─ No te voy a besar, puto de mierda. ─ siseó ─ Ni me quiero imaginar adonde habrás metido esa boca antes. Si querés ésta, te la vas a tener que ganar.

 Maldición, pero esto le estaba gustando. Y Zabini respondía con entusiasmo, deseoso de complacerlo, arqueaba las caderas hacia arriba al tiempo que desabrochaba los pantalones de Draco, ansioso de tocar la piel desnuda. No hablaron, pero se oían ocasionales quejidos. La mano de Draco se metió bajo los pantalones de Zabini y empezó a masturbarlo y Zabini estaba haciendo otro tanto. Mierda, qué bueno que se sentía por una vez que fuera otra mano la que estimulaba y Zabini sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. A Draco se le ocurrió otra idea en ese momento, aceleró el ritmo de su mano, quería llevarlo al clímax lo antes posible, segundos después Zabini acabó dejando escapar varios gemidos. Draco se desplazó hacia delante y se le sentó sobre el pecho, Zabini jadeaba, Draco lo agarró del cabello y le levantó la cabeza. ─ Chupámela. ─ ordenó poniéndole la verga frente a la boca.

 Zabini asintió y obedeció. Draco sintió una sensación de éxtasis, había elegido esta posición para tener control total, lo tenía aprisionado y casi sin posibilidad de movimiento. Pero Zabini no tenía intenciones de escaparse. Chupaba como si en eso le fuera la vida. Y sabía cómo hacerlo. La vista de la boca de Zabini alrededor de su miembro era tan excitante. Empezó a mover las caderas dando empellones, con violencia. Quería lastimarlo por lo que le había hecho a Goyle y a Nott y todos los otros. Por haberse atrevido a hacerle una proposición a él… ¡un Malfoy! ¡Qué presunción!

Su verga alcanzaba la garganta de Zabini, que era cálida y sintió que los testículos se le ponían tensos y explotó en el orgasmo acabando en el fondo de la boca y le ordenó sin palabras que tragara. Zabini obedeció. 

 Draco se puso de pie y se abrochó los pantalones.

 ─ No te me vuelvas a acercar. ─ dijo, levantó su bolso y salió. Zabini quedó ahí tirado en el suelo sin moverse durante un largo rato.

 oOo

 Oh, cómo aborrecía las mañanas de los lunes, y el desayuno de los lunes sobre todas las cosas. Draco bebía su café malhumorado con los ojos en la taza. Captó con el rabillo un fogonazo blanco. Hedwig. Volaba hacia él. Qué extraño. La lechuza se posó sobre la mesa junto a él. Hubo varias miradas curiosas en la mesa, sin embargo no necesariamente porque la relacionaran con Potter, no era la única lechuza blanca, pero Draco sabía que era Hedwig.

 ─ ¿No te confundiste de mesa? ─ preguntó como al descuido, Hedwig soltó un arrullo y le levantó una pata. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Es para mí? ─ otro arrullo y una sacudida de pata. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco con sorpresa y desató el rollo. Hedwig miró alrededor como sugiriendo que le diera algo de comer.

 ─ No tengo nada para vos, no soy de desayunar mucho. ─ dijo Draco con firmeza ─ Andá a buscar a Potter, que te dé un poco de panceta u otra cosa.

 Otro arrullo y levantó vuelo ofendida. Draco dirigió una mirada a la mesa. Zabini miraba deliberadamente para otro lado. Crabbe y Goyle contemplaban ansiosos el rollo de pergamino. Draco se puso de pie. ─ Nos vemos más tarde en clase. ─ salió sin mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no fuera que Potter estuviera con un ataque porque su lechuza hacía ahora entregas para Draco.

 Ya afuera, rompió el lacre y desenrolló la carta. Oh, era de Potter. Bueno, eso lo explicaba.

 

_Querido Draco:_

_Sólo te quiero pedir perdón por lo de la otra noche. Me comporté muy mal. Se lo conté todo a Hermione y ella piensa que hice mal, que no debería haberte besado de nuevo y que no debería haber salido corriendo, que tendría que haberme quedado a hablar. Así que perdón y me gustaría compensártelo de alguna forma. ¿Quizá podríamos reunirnos a hablar otro día? Si así te parece, mandame un mensaje con Hedwig._

_Harry Potter_

 

Draco la leyó tres veces, luego la enrolló y se la guardó en un bolsillo. En verdad no sabía qué pensar. De entrada se puso contento, al parecer no era demasiado tarde. Pero poco a poco se fue enojando. El muy imbécil, qué, acaso se creía que con una simple nota, muy simple nota de disculpa alcanzaba para arreglar todo. Y lo irritaba sobremanera que Granger, justamente, supiera que se habían besado. Se preguntó cómo se lo habría contado Potter _─ Bueno, es cierto, yo lo tomé por sorpresa… pero él también me besó… ─_

 ¡Qué horror! No, se decidió Draco, no merece que le conteste. Y marchó a la clase de Defensa.

 oOo

 Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin mayores novedades, Potter nunca le dijo o escribió nada sobre la ausencia de respuesta y se veían muy poco. Por el lado menos halagüeño: Dumbledore les había enviado lechuzas, Draco disponía ahora de casi toda la información pertinente sobre el campamento de instrucción del verano. Snape había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo para que “conversaran”, seguramente por una indicación de Dumbledore. Se reunían para tomar el té y hablaban sobre el NEWTs de Pociones y ocasionalmente de otros temas.

 De Lucius por ejemplo. Era la forma en que los dos se referían a él ahora. Lucius no había respondido a la falta de respuesta de Draco, lo cual no era precisamente tranquilizador. Draco en sus reflexiones se preguntaba si Lucius estaría elucubrando algún tipo de espantoso y drástico castigo ejemplar por la desobediencia o si en cambio ya había llegado a la obvia conclusión de que su hijo había desertado de la Causa y le había pedido a Voldemort que incluyera una muerte prolongada y dolorosa para Draco en los planes de batalla. O también cabía la posibilidad de que Draco le importara ya tan poco a su padre, al punto que Lucius no se molestaría en hacer nada con respecto a él.

 Ninguna de las alternativas era particularmente reconfortante.

 En cuanto al lechucero, Draco trataba de evitarlo en lo posible. Era muy frío y lleno de deyecciones de las aves y de briznas de paja, si uno se ponía a pensar. No había elegido otro lugar del castillo, la mayoría de las otras torres eran muy viejas e inseguras y estaban clausuradas y la torre de Astronomía y otros lugares apartados pululaban siempre de enamorados furtivos que los utilizaban para sus citas. Para sus reflexiones Draco tomó la costumbre de deambular, solía pasar antes brevemente por el lechucero para buscar a Hedwig, y si no había salido a cazar o para entregar un mensaje, se la llevaba para que lo acompañara posada sobre su hombro en sus caminatas. Siempre la llevaba de vuelta una vez terminado su paseo, aunque sabía que la lechuza podía volver sola volando.

 Un sábado a la tarde a mediados de abril, Draco volvía despeinado por el viento, contento por una vez, de una práctica de quidditch que había resultado particularmente satisfactoria. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Zabini, que estaba recostado en su cama, levantó la vista y lo saludó: ─ Hola.

 Era una novedad. Desde el incidente de la mamada, el mes anterior, Zabini había estado siempre enfurruñado y evitándolo, si estaban en la misma habitación hacía como si no notara su presencia. Draco dejó la Firebolt, por suerte el verano anterior Lucius se había avenido finalmente a comprársela, y respondió con precaución: ─ Hola.

 Zabini hizo girar las piernas y se sentó en la cama, no había estado leyendo y aparentemente tampoco haciendo ninguna otra cosa en particular. ¿Lo había estado esperando? ─ ¿Buena práctica? ─ preguntó con voz suave.

 ─ ¿En qué andás, Zabini? ─ Draco se sacó los guantes y los tiró sobre la cama.

 Los ojos avellana lo miraron tiernos ─ Me gustaría que me llamaras Blaise.

 Draco hizo girar los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. ─ Está bien, Blaise. ¿Y en qué andás?

 Zabini se puso de pie, se aproximó caminando lento y se detuvo en el extremo de la cama de Draco, junto a uno de los postes, se apoyó y pasó un brazo alrededor. Parecía estar pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba decir y Draco lo esperó, observándolo, recordaban a dos predadores dando vueltas en círculos, midiéndose. Obviamente era Draco el que ostentaba la supremacía, eso había quedado establecido en el incidente último. Zabini se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en lo que pareció más un gesto de nerviosismo que seductor. Pero la verga de Draco reaccionó levemente con un temblor, recordaba muy bien esa lengua talentosa. ─ ¿Me harías el favor de cogerme? ─ pidió Zabini con voz apenas audible.

 Draco detuvo sus movimientos, las manos todavía en la bota que había estado a punto de desatar. ─ ¿Cómo dijiste?

 ─ Te deseo tanto, con tantas ansias, ─ dijo Zabini siempre con voz suave ─ quiero que me la des, te quiero dentro de mí, yo… ─ se detuvo y miró a Draco con una súplica ardiente en los ojos.

 ─ ¿Todavía seguís con lo mismo? ─ dijo Draco como distraído. En realidad estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para decidir. Zabini era demasiado atractivo y resistir se estaba volviendo algo muy… duro. Ya la tenía dura…

 Zabini giró alrededor del poste y se desplazó hasta el otro poste, el más cercano a Draco. Estiró un dedo y lo apoyó en el pecho de Draco y luego fue desplazándolo lentamente hacia abajo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la vista fija en su dedo, ─  Ningún hombre gay que estuviera en su sano juicio podría olvidarte luego de haberte conocido. ─ murmuró, lo había dicho con voz ronca, no nasal.

 A su pesar, Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. ─ ¿Y querés que te penetre? ─ otra pregunta dilatoria, el engolamiento de la formulación había sido deliberado. Quizá tendría que haberse negado en ese momento pero ya tenía demasiada adrenalina inundándole las venas y con cada segundo la posibilidad de rechazarlo se iba volviendo cada vez menor.

 Zabini asintió y levantó la vista ─ Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. ─ dijo, siempre con voz muy baja.

 Draco sabía que era una pregunta brutal pero no vaciló en plantearla. ─ ¿Con quiénes estuviste desde…?

 ─ Con nadie, ─ lo interrumpió Zabini suavemente ─ nadie en absoluto, Draco, yo… no puedo… sos el único al que deseo.

 Draco agarró la mano que Zabini tenía sobre su torso y la llevó hacia abajo. ─ No digas nada. ─ dijo Draco suavemente con voz peligrosa y seductora. ─ Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

 Zabini asintió rápidamente y separó ligeramente los labios, sus dedos envolvieron el miembro de Draco apretándolo, Draco hizo otro tanto con el de Zabini. ─ ¿Me estabas esperando? ─ preguntó con tono gentil.

 Otro asentimiento.

 ─ ¿Soñabas con esto? ─ susurró. Su boca ahora estaba sobre la de Zabini, que seguía asintiendo. Besaba bien, competentemente, con la presión justa, pero igual no se comparaba con Potter… y no, no iba a pensar en Potter, no en este momento. ─ Si llegaras a contarle a alguien, voy a usar un _Obliviate_ , tenelo por seguro. ─ dijo Draco, el tono había sido más alto que un susurro, sus labios seguían sobre los de Zabini que se apresuró a asentir indicando que había entendido.

 Draco sacó su varita y bloqueó la puerta. Llevó a Zabini hasta su cama. ─ Desvestite. ─ ordenó. Zabini se apresuró a sacarse las ropas, Draco hizo otro tanto. ─ Acostate boca abajo. ─ dijo suavemente, los ojos fríos a pesar del ardor en su entrepierna. Cerró las cortinas y puso encantamientos de silencio.

 Zabini obedeció, se puso en posición, hecho un ovillo, con las piernas recogidas bajo el torso, la cara hacia un costado apoyada sobre la almohada. Torpemente echó un brazo hacia atrás y le pasó un frasco.

 Draco lo tomó en su mano. Gel lubricante. Los ojos de Draco pasaron del frasco al culo de Zabini que lo estaba esperando, ansiándolo. ─ No puedo hacer esto. ─ murmuró.

 Alarmado, Zabini se dio vuelta. ─ ¿Cómo? ¡Draco!

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ No puedo. ─ repitió y le devolvió la botella ─ Podemos hacer otras cosas. Pero eso…no.

 La expresión de Zabini parecía repartida entre alivio y decepción. ─ Está bien, ─ dijo inseguro ─ decime lo que querés hacer.

  _Que me dejes tranquilo_. Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. ─ ¿Querés… este… querés… chupármela de nuevo? ─ ¡Maldición, ya estaba balbuceando!

 A Zabini parecía no importarle. ─ Bueno. ─ dijo con entusiasmo. Para una persona que se había encamado tanto parecía terriblemente inseguro, pensó Draco lánguidamente cuando Zabini lo tomó en la boca. Ah… qué placer, que deleite, encantador… lástima que Zabini fuera tan idiota la mayor parte del tiempo… y que ahora estuviera del otro lado en la guerra.

 Draco estaba recostado de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas mientras Zabini chupaba ávido, con entusiasmo haciéndole con la lengua cosas pecaminosamente maravillosas. Draco hubiera querido devolverle de alguna forma las atenciones pero desde esa posición no podía alcanzar, se limitó a poner las manos detrás de la cabeza y a observarlo trabajar. Zabini se masturbaba al tiempo que seguía mamando concienzudamente. Se sentía tan bien, tan agradable… Draco dejó escapar un gemido y eso sirvió de estimulo para Zabini que aceleró el ritmo y dejó oír sus propios gemidos que transmitieron vibraciones deliciosas a la verga de Draco. Ahora Zabini iba agregando mordiscos muy leves a la succión, la sensación que producían era sublime, Draco sintió que se iba aproximando al clímax. Zabini sumó ahora una mano acariciándole los huevos, con un dedo le recorría la costura central y ése fue el estímulo que faltaba, sacudiendo las caderas hacia arriba Draco acabó con potentes chorros en la prodigiosa boca de Zabini.

 Segundos después observó cómo acababa Zabini también, lanzó una serie de gemidos con la boca todavía englobando la ahora muy sensible verga de Draco.

 Zabini levantó la cabeza y las miradas se encontraron unos instantes. Luego se desplazó hacia arriba y se dejó caer sobre Draco, las dos vergas que iban perdiendo la erección se frotaban suavemente una contra la otra. Zabini pidió permiso con los ojos y luego lo besó mientras le frotaba con los dedos las tetillas todavía erectas. Draco nunca se había degustado a sí mismo en la boca de otro… no era desagradable.

 Tras la práctica de quidditch y esto Draco estaba listo para tomar una siesta. Pero no en esta cama. Separó con delicadeza la boca de la de Zabini y se escurrió lentamente de debajo del cuerpo del otro. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo. Abrió un poco las cortinas para espiar, el dormitorio seguía vacío. Juntó rápidamente su ropa y marchó a su cama, desnudo.

 ─ Fue un placer ─ respondió Zabini con voz ronca, la garganta algo irritada por el vapuleo recibido.

 Había sonado muy, pero muy sexy, tuvo que admitir Draco para sus adentros y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Quizá debería tomarle la palabra, sus encantos y sus talentos eran innegables y si se mostraba dispuesto a mantenerse monógamo… quizá valiera la pena considerar la posibilidad…

 Pero cuando iba a cerrar los ojos le volvió el recuerdo de ese instante con el frasco de lubricante. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué había dudado primero y desistido después? ¿Por qué no lo había penetrado? Era lo que Zabini había ofrecido, lo que Zabini quería. La respuesta estaba allí, semioculta en los márgenes de su mente, pero Draco se resistió a aceptarla, prefirió convencerse de que no la sabía.

 Se dejó invadir por el sueño que lo bendijo con su alivio.

 oOo

 Los NEWTSs llegaron y pasaron. Draco había estado estudiando febrilmente durante las últimas semanas, obtuvo, como era de esperar, excelentes notas pero quedó igualmente detrás de Granger (¡la muy condenada era imbatible!) Pero en realidad a nadie le importaba su buen desempeño, quizá un poco a Snape. A diferencia de lo que pasaba con los OWLs, las notas de los NEWTs se daban a conocer enseguida. Los graduados las necesitaban para empezar una carrera o para solicitar trabajo. Naturalmente Draco no iba a empezar una carrera, el campamento de entrenamiento que se inauguraba al día siguiente lo esperaba.

 Y así Hogwarts quedaba atrás para siempre. Ojalá hubiera podido dejar atrás también sus fantasmas, en el viejo castillo lleno de corrientes de aire, en la vieja escuela donde su vida entera había cambiado completamente en esos últimos meses.

 oOo


	6. Campamento de entrenamiento

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 6 – Campamento de entrenamiento**

 Draco se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y enfiló con alivio hacia el baño común ubicado en un extremo de la fila de carpas. El recinto era penumbroso y lúgubre, los rincones ya estaban poblados de telarañas y de sus muy activas ocupantes. Weasley debía de tener un ataque cada vez que entraba. Draco fue hasta los lavabos, abrió una canilla y dejó correr el agua unos momentos hasta que empezara a salir clara y libre de óxido, ahuecó las manos, se inclinó hacia delante y se lavó la cara mugrienta. Alzó un poco los ojos y captó un atisbo de su reflejo, hizo una mueca.

 Tenía el rostro encendido y mojado visible incluso en ese espejo verdoso y descascarado. Se había tirado el cabello para atrás como en las épocas en que su padre dictaba la forma en que debía peinarse. Sólo había pasado una semana y ya tenía las mejillas hundidas y se veía más viejo. El pelo había perdido cuerpo, se le había tornado aun más fino. Tenía los labios secos y paspados. Volvió a hacer una mueca, sacó una barrita de manteca de cacao y se la aplicó generosamente. La semana que terminaba había sido la experiencia física más extenuante de su vida. Esto se parecía más a un campo de concentración que uno de entrenamiento, por más diplomáticamente que Dumbledore lo describiera en sus plácidos discursos. _Plácido_ … _¡Ja!_ , pensó Draco y tornó a lavarse la cara.

 Antes de salir recorrió los alrededores rápidamente con la mirada… nadie… mejor así. Volvió a su carpa. 

 No era una carpa mágica. Shacklebolt que era el que dirigía el campamento había insistido en que se acostumbraran a las condiciones duras. Todo al estilo muggle, puesto que así sería cuando les tocara acampar durante la guerra. Nunca entraban en detalles sobre las misiones que les tocarían llevar a cabo pero el mensaje era claro, no iban a ser nada placenteras.

 El interior de la carpa era estrecho, como cada uno tenía la suya (Dumbledore había insistido en ese punto), no hacía falta que tuvieran mucho lugar. Se permitía hacer magia en el interior de la carpa, pero sólo algunos encantamientos. Por suerte _lumos_ era uno de ellos, pero a esta hora de la tarde, eran alrededor de las seis, todavía no era preciso. Draco observó deprimido el espacio, añorando por unos segundos las amplias habitaciones de la Mansión. La carpa era lo suficientemente alta como para permitirle estar erguido con su metro ochenta y tres, pero sólo en el centro, en el resto de la apretada superficie tenía que estar agachado. Tenía su bolsa de dormir, su baúl y su Firebolt (aunque para lo que la había usado hasta ahora, daba lo mismo que no la hubiera tenido) y nada más. Dentro de ella se sentía solo y desolado como nunca antes.

 Extrañaba a Crabbe y Goyle, que obviamente, no estaban allí. Probablemente estarían haciendo algo parecido pero con MacNair y Rabastan Lestrange ladrándoles las órdenes. Draco se estremeció. El campamento de entrenamiento de los mortífagos era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar. Incluso extrañaba a Zabini. Después de ese último encuentro, en abril, nada más había vuelto a pasar; y no que Zabini no hubiera hecho repetidos intentos de acercársele, pero Draco sentía que, de alguna forma, ya no estaba más interesado. Sus interacciones con Potter también habían sido mínimas. Miradas raras intercambiadas, muchísima tensión y no mucho más. Draco había estado tan inmerso estudiando para los NEWTs, una forma segura de escapar de los problemas de su vida personal, casi no se había cruzado con Potter en esos dos últimos meses.

 Zabini se había vuelto muy resentido, su última conversación no había sido precisamente amable.

 ─ ¡Sos un calienta braguetas de mierda! ─ lo había increpado Zabini.

 ─ Esto no es lo que yo quiero ¿Por qué te negás a aceptarlo? ─ respondió Draco pasándose frustrado los dedos por el cabello. ─ Ya no me interesa, es así de simple.

 ─ Estabas lo suficientemente interesado como para dejarme que te la chupara el mes pasado. ─ acusó Zabini airado.

 Un encogimiento de hombros. ─ Eso fue entonces. ─ dijo Draco evasivo ─ Quise probar, pero ya perdí el interés. Lo siento.

 ─ ¡Andate a la concha de tu madre, Malfoy! ¡…y a la de tu hermana!

 ─ Elocuente. ─ replicó Draco sarcástico ─ Ya pedí disculpas, no sé qué más pretendés.

 Zabini lo miró fijo y sacudió la cabeza. ─ Si no lo sabés entonces ni vale la pena que te lo diga.

 ─ Como te parezca.

 ─ ¡Te odio!

 ─ Eso es lo que quisieras. ─ corrigió Draco suavemente.

 ─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo Zabini muy serio ─ Eso es lo que quisiera. Pero ésta te la voy a hacer pagar, Malfoy. Tenelo por seguro.

 Draco se limitó a asentir distraído. ─ Como digas, hacé lo que quieras.

 ─ ¡Te recontra odio! 

 ─ Es una pena que así sea.

 Y eso había sido todo. Draco se la pasó contando los días hasta que terminara oficialmente el período, y en julio cambiaría la trampa del castillo en el que estaba atrapado, por otra.

 El campamento era eso. Los obligaban a correr dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor del campo, a levantar pesas y prácticas interminables de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Era trabajo en grupos, pero los grupos cambiaban semanalmente. Potter no había estado en su grupo esa semana pero sí estaría en la siguiente. Weasley sí había estado para su mutuo pesar. A la mayoría los conocía, pero había algunos de otros lugares. Viktor Krum había venido, para disgusto de Draco y de Weasley también. Weasley evidentemente suspiraba por Granger, y ésta parecía mostrarse extrañamente indecisa en cuanto a su preferencia por uno u otro. En el caso de Draco, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener alrededor a dos buscadores que eran mejores que él. Como si Potter no fuera suficiente también tenían que compartir su entrenamiento con un buscador de fama mundial que apenas les llevaba unos años.

 Draco aborrecía no ser el mejor. Habían jugado un partido improvisado de quidditch días antes. No había ido; Krum y Potter, sí. A Draco nadie lo había invitado. Draco no había hablado con nadie durante la semana y nadie le había dirigido la palabra tampoco. No dejaba de ser un alivio, si uno se ponía a pensar; terminaba todos los días extenuado, tratar de mantener un diálogo le hubiera requerido un esfuerzo adicional. Era el único Slytherin y todos los otros lo miraban con desdén. Excepto por Potter, quizá, que se mantenía neutral, como si Draco no estuviera ni presente ni ausente. No dejaba de ser un alivio, se repitió, pero igualmente se sentía muy solo.

 Weasley era absurdamente diestro con los hechizos que provocaban ardor y escozor, arrodillado sobre su bolsa de dormir, Draco se frotó el hombro todavía dolorido; Hootch, que era la que había supervisado la lección esa tarde no se lo había neutralizado apropiadamente, Draco sacó un libro para buscar una cura más adecuada.

 Alguien rascó la lona de la puerta, era la forma convenida de “golpear”, así había oído,  hasta ahora nadie había venido a su carpa. ─ ¿Quién es? ─ preguntó con voz cansada, probablemente McGonagall o la odiosa de Tonks o quizá alguno de los chupamedias que venía a avisarle de algún cambio en los horarios o lugares o algo así.

 ─ Eh… soy Harry ─ respondió el visitante con voz insegura.

 Mierda. No lo iba a hacer entrar. Se puso de pie de un salto. ─ Un momento. ─ dijo. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? El corazón se le había acelerado de golpe, sentía como un aleteo en el pecho. Que Potter no le hubiera vuelto a hablar desde la última vez que lo había besado no era razón para ponerse así de… estúpido. ─ Ya salgo. ─ agregó. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de la inesperada visita de Potter, territorio neutral era la opción más sensata. Levantó el cierre y salió, era consciente de que estaba todo transpirado y poco presentable.

 Potter también estaba todo sudoroso, si eso podía servir de algún consuelo. Era obvio que él también había pasado por los lavabos, mechas negras mojadas se le adherían en la frente. También lucía mayor, como endurecido. Tenía los brazos cruzados como en actitud defensiva. Bajó el cierre, lo único que faltaba era que se le llenara la carpa de bichos, se volvió hacia Potter e inconscientemente también cruzó los brazos. Levantó las cejas esperando y dijo: ─ ¿Qué necesitabas? ─ la voz le salió muy fría.

 Potter parecía incómodo. ─ Mirá… eh… Malfoy. Yo…

 ─ Es Draco. ─ lo interrumpió Draco ─ Mi padre me repudió oficialmente hace tres semanas.

 La expresión de Potter cambió, parecía muy impresionado. ─ Oh Dios, Mal… Draco. Lo lamento… no sabía…

 ─ No… era de esperar. ─ dijo Draco con dureza ─ ¿Qué es lo que querés?

 Los brazos y el rostro de Potter se pusieron muy tensos. ─ Quería decirte… eh… no sé bien cómo decirte esto… pero yo no…mirá… en este momento, la opinión de Dumbledore es lo más importante para mí, no quiero decepcionarlo. Tengo que prepararme para esta guerra. De seguro ya sabés sobre la profecía, todos parecen estar enterados a estas alturas… entonces lo que yo tengo que hacer ahora es concentrarme en el entrenamiento. Y lo que quiero decir es que no tengo tiempo… para… ya no tengo tiempo para juegos con vos… ─ hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente ─ …por eso quería pedirte que nos olvidáramos de todo lo que pasó durante la primavera…

 Draco lo miró fijamente, su corazón parecía un tambor en el pecho y le latían furiosamente las sienes ─ ¿Estás sugiriendo que yo te estuve acosando?

 Potter se puso más agitado aun. ─ No, ─ dijo ─ …pero…

 ─ Estás tomando precauciones, no sea que a mí se me fueran a ocurrir ideas raras. ─ dijo Draco de plano.

 ─ Algo así… sí. ─ dijo Potter ─ Los ojos verdes, Merlín sí que eran exquisitamente verdes, se alzaron brevemente y miraron furtivos un segundo a los de Draco.

 ─ Bueno… ¡te podés ir a la reputa madre que te parió, Potter, con todo tu miope despojo de humanidad! Fuiste vos el que se me tiró encima y me besó cuando yo te pedí que nos reuniéramos para hablar de temas importantes que me preocupaban… mi padre, la guerra y esta mierda de campamento. ¿Y encima ahora tenés el tupé de venir a decirme que no estás interesado? ─ la voz había alcanzado un tono estridente al final, como expresión de incredulidad y de evidente furia. ─ ¡Te podés ir bien a la mierda! ¡Como si yo hubiera venido acá entusiasmado para andar persiguiéndote! Éste es el último lugar del mundo donde quiero estar, en un concurso de popularidad saldría detrás del último, todos me tratan como una basura. ¡Andá a cagar y dejame de joder!

 Potter parecía muy convulsionado, nervioso se sacó las mechas que tenía sobre la frente y las hizo a un lado, múltiples expresiones le cruzaron la cara. Finalmente pareció recobrarse un poco y dijo algo fríamente. ─ Lo yo te puedo decir… es que… no es mi culpa que no tengas amigos… quizá si fueras más sociable…más…

 ─ ¡No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto! ─ aulló Draco, volaba de indignación, se volvió y levantó el cierre de la puerta ─ ¡Perdete y no me jodás más! ─ se metió en la carpa y cerró.

 Potter no dijo nada más. Momentos después Draco oyó sus pasos sobre el pasto alejándose hacia su carpa. Las carpas de las mujeres estaban en el otro extremo del campo. En todas las carpas había barreras mágicas que impedían la entrada de un miembro del sexo opuesto. Las interacciones heterosexuales debían hacerse al aire libre. Shacklebolt había sido particularmente enfático al respecto. Esto era entrenamiento para la batalla, no el lugar para entablar relaciones de campamento de verano.

 De nuevo solo en su carpa, Draco ardía de rabia. Si hubiese habido más espacio, probablemente habría estado dando pasos de un lado al otro y arrojando cosas contra las paredes. Pero dadas como eran las cosas a lo único que atinó fue a sacarse la sudorosa remera y a azotarla contra el suelo. ¡El muy hijo de una gran perra! ¡La insolencia! Venirle con un planteo así, totalmente fuera de lugar. ¡Como si él hubiera estado molestándolo continuamente, rascándole la puerta de la carpa, robándole tiempo y rogándole por sus atenciones y afectos! ¡Que va, todo lo contrario! Lo había evitado todo el tiempo y otro tanto había hecho Potter.

 Una tímida vocecita le sugirió que Potter quizá lo había hecho por excesivamente defensivo, por excesivamente precavido. Había abierto el paraguas antes de que lloviera para evitarle… ¿y evitarse a sí mismo?... la tentación de desobedecer el decreto de Shacklebolt. ¡Pues igual no lo justifica! Bullía de ira. Decidió que no iría al comedor, se conformaría con unas galletitas de agua. Cualquier cosa con tal que no tener que ver al pelotudo.

 Otra voz le recordó que tendría que ver al dicho pelotudo en el la lección de duelo del día siguiente. Hizo las galletitas a un lado, tomó unos sorbos de agua y se sacó toda la ropa. Se metió desnudo en la bolsa de dormir (ante de hacerlo realizó un rápido control, no fuera que se hubieran metido bichos) se recostó de lado hecho un ovillo sintiéndose más deprimido de lo que pueden expresar las palabras.

 oOo

  

El día siguiente llegó demasiado pronto. No alcanzó a tomar el café suficiente que ya tuvo que marchar hacia el área de práctica, el Campo 3, para ser más precisos. Estaba muy fresco tan temprano a la mañana, Draco temblaba en sus jeans y su remera, ésta última bordada con el monograma de rigor, ED (Ejército de Defensa o Ejército de Dumbledore, las versiones variaban). _¿Cuándo fue que me transformé en un recluta?_ Se envolvió los brazos alrededor. En unos minutos entraría en calor pero en ese momento se estaba cagando de frío.

 Su grupo esta semana estaba conformado por Longbottom, que estaba ya ahí castañeteando los dientes, Longbottom había estado en su grupo también la semana anterior y había resultado una verdadera sorpresa, mucho más diestro y talentoso que como lo recordaba. Granger, por suerte, estaba asignada a otro grupo también esta semana. Krum estaba allí, parecía todavía dormido y como si le faltaran varias horas para despertarse del todo. Una chica Hufflepuff, _algo_ Bones, conversaba con ese otro pajero de Macmillan. Ninguno de estos dos últimos había estado en su grupo la semana previa. A Potter no se lo veía por ningún lado.

 Shacklebolt y Moody revisaban juntos un anotador. Draco se deprimió aun más, los dos entrenadores más severos, justo hoy. _Estupendo_. Shacklebolt levantó la vista. ─ ¿Dónde está Potter? ─ inquirió.

 Los otros cuatro intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, a Draco, como siempre, lo ignoraron por completo. _¡Por lo que me importa!_ El auror negro bajó malhumorado la vista a los pastos pisoteados. ─ Bueno, que alguien vaya a buscarlo y lo traiga. ─ dijo suspirando ─ Se debe de haber quedado dormido otra vez, Longbottom, ¿podés ir a llamarlo? Decile que se ganó diez deméritos esta vez.

 Longbottom tragó saliva y asintió, no parecía precisamente alborozado de tener que ir a despertar a Potter con un mensaje como ése. Dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y enfiló hacia las carpas de los varones. Los instructores siguieron murmurando entre ellos hasta que Longbottom regresó. ─ Ya viene, señor. ─ informó dócilmente.

 ─ Mejor así, ─ gruñó Shacklebolt ─ no tenemos todo el día.

 Se oyeron pasos y Potter se dejó ver, con aspecto desaliñado, se acercó empujándose los anteojos hacia arriba de la nariz. Tenía en la cara largas marcas rojizas de las arrugas de la almohada. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, Draco hubiera reído para sus adentros, pero como era Potter miró para otro lado, las mejillas le ardían. _El muy pelotudo_.

 ─ Buenos días, ─ gruñó Moody ─ tenés diez deméritos.

 ─ Ya sé, ya sé… ─ dijo Potter irritado ─ Perdón.

 ─ Cuidado con el tono ─ advirtió Shacklebolt pero sin enojo ─ Atiéndame chicos, hoy empezamos con duelo propiamente dicho. Pueden usar todos los hechizos, siempre que no sean oscuros y por supuesto, no las Imperdonables. ¿Entendieron?

 Hubo gestos y murmullos de asentimiento.

 Veamos, son seis, se separarán en tres pares, Potter y Macmillan, Longbottom and Bones, Krum y Malfoy. Moody los asistirá si hay alguna herida que no puedan curarse solos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

 Silencio.

 ─ Bien, distribúyanse de a dos y empiecen.

 Draco se volvió hacia Krum, con quien nunca antes había hablado, Krum se le acercó con pasos torpes, parecía bastante hosco. Draco decidió mostrarse amable. ─ Buen día. ─ saludó con medida cordialidad y le tendió una mano.

 Krum quedó unos instantes sin hacer nada como si tratara de recordar cómo responder a ese gesto. Finalmente se la estrechó con tanta fuerza al punto que casi le hizo doler. ─ Buen día, si es que ya empezó. ─ respondió con su áspero acento y dirigió la vista al horizonte donde el sol estaba recién asomando.

 Draco sonrió irónico ─ Aparentemente sí, ¿no recibiste el memo?

 Pero Krum no alcanzó a entender el giro humorístico, era extranjero y estaba demasiado dormido para sutilezas idiomáticas. Lo miró desconcertado.

 Draco suspiró para sus adentros. ─ No tiene importancia, ¿empezamos?

 ─ Si no hay más remedio. ─ Krum dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, luego volviose nuevamente para enfrentar a Draco.

 Después de la cuenta Draco le acertó con un _expelliarmus_ y a continuación con un hechizo para producir ampollas. Eran ataques muy simples pero Krum estaba todavía medio dormido. Moody, sin embargo, lo regañó a él. ─ ¡Vamos, Malfoy, nada de cosas tan elementales, dejen de bromear y a trabajar en serio!

 Draco apretó los dientes, Krum se puso de pie nuevamente y recuperó su varita Pasaron a una nueva instancia. Draco lo alcanzó esta vez con dos hechizos uno de ardor y otro de quemadura. Krum maldijo en búlgaro y se agarró el antebrazo. Draco esperó a que se curara. ─ ¿Listo? ─ preguntó.

 Krum estaba ahora más despierto, tomó posición defensiva. ─ Sí.

 Draco levantó la varita para lanzar un hechizo de zancadilla, la traba mágica era su especialidad, resultaba muy útil para ganar tiempo y pensar en qué usar a continuación; Krum usó un hechizo de llamas, Draco pudo esquivarlo, apenas si le rozó el hombro. Su hechizo alcanzó a Krum que trastabilló, pero alcanzó a pronunciar otro hechizo de llamas que le acertó a Draco.

 Se le prendió fuego la remera. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ Draco conjuró agua inmediatamente y lo apagó. Eso sí que le había dolido. Pero no había tiempo para evaluar los daños. Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó: ─ _¡Infligus!_

 El golpe invisible le dio de lleno en la cabeza, Krum volvió a caer de rodillas. Todavía mareado, se esforzó por ponerse de pie tambaleando y apuntó. Ahora tenía una expresión peligrosa en el rostro, el ceño fruncido. ─ ¡ _Plango vulnerus!_ ─ gritó.

 La violenta y desconocida maldición lo alcanzó a Draco en la frente, unos ojos rojos fue lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

 Lo primero que vio al volver a abrir los ojos fue la cara de Moody, no precisamente la mejor de las imágenes, sobre todo de tan cerca. Draco gruñó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 ─ ¿Está bien? ─ oyó que alguien preguntaba con voz tensa, Potter. Draco decidió que iba a quedarse allí quieto y a dejar que la muerte se lo llevara.

 ─ Se va a poner bien. ─ respondió la áspera voz de Moody.

 ─ ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, cómo fuiste a usar magia oscura? ─ demandaba Shacklebolt sacudiendo a Krum por los hombros ─ ¡Cincuenta deméritos!

 ─ No… no me di cuenta que era un hechizo oscuro, ─ se disculpaba Krum balbuceando, se lo notaba más bien contrariado y no tanto asustado de Shacklebolt ─ ¿Él... cómo está?

 Shacklebolt se acercó. ─ ¿Moody? ¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo va eso?

 ─ Yo, fresco como una uva. ─ dijo Draco, aunque se asustó porque estaba tan débil que apenas si le había salido un hilo de voz.

 ─ Entonces levantate, pibe. ─ dijo Moody siempre gruñendo. Ese ojo desde tan cerca sí que era inquietante. Por lo menos el imbécil había dejado de llamarlo _hurón_ como el primer día.

 Draco no tomó la mano nudosa que le tendía Moody, trató de sentarse por sí solo. Algo rojo le cruzó un ojo, se llevó cautelosamente la mano a la frente. ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! Estaba herido y justo delante de Potter. Se miró la mano manchada de sangre, decidió no darle importancia. Intentó ponerse de pie tambaleando.

 ─ No me parece que esté bien, ─ dijo dubitativa la chica Bones como si él no estuviese allí ─ se lo ve muy mareado.

 Shacklebolt lo estudió rápidamente. ─ Malfoy, ¿te sentís en condiciones de continuar?

 Draco quiso responder pero en ese momento lo inundó una ola de náuseas. Rogó a todas las deidades que no fuera a vomitar allí enfrente de todos. No se animó a abrir la boca.

 ─ Ahora se está poniendo verde, ─ dijo Macmillan en voz alta ─ Merlín, Krum, ¿con qué le tiraste?

 ─ Creo que fue demasiado violento, ─ dijo Krum con tono culpable ─ no se supone que sea tan duro, pero le dio en la cabeza.

 ─ ¡Krum…! ─ lo que sea que hubiera estado por decir Potter quedó interrumpido, en ese momento Draco tambaleó, cayó de rodillas hacia delante y vomitó sobre el pasto frente a él. Moody y Shacklebolt dieron un salto hacia atrás, en cambio la chica Hufflepuff se acercó. ─ ¡Merlín, Krum! ─ exclamó.

  _¡Estupendo! Krum por poco y lo había matado e igual todos seguían sin querer hablarle._ Bones se acercó un paso más, hizo desvanecer el vómito y agregó un _¡Scourgify!_ sobre Draco como medida adicional. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía sintiendo el gusto acre en la boca y de que, además, en cualquier momento le podía venir otra arcada. Bones conjuró un vaso de agua. ─ Tomá sólo un pequeño sorbo. ─ le advirtió.

 Draco agarró el vaso fresco y tomó un sorbito. Pero no lo tragó, hizo un buche para enjuagarse la boca y lo escupió. La vida era un martirio. Se llevó el vaso a la frente y lo apretó para calmar el dolor. La sangre se mezcló con las gotas de condensación. Cerró los ojos.

 Moody se inclinó. ─ ¿Querés tomarte un descanso de cinco minutos? ─ sugirió.

 Draco no contestó. Se oyó la voz airada de Potter. ─ ¡Moody! ¡Obviamente va a necesitar mucho más que cinco minutos! ¡Que acaso no lo ve! ─ a los oídos de Draco había sonado como una acusación, como si Draco fuera culpable de negligencia. Draco hubiera deseado tener la energía suficiente para abrir la boca para putear a Potter de arriba abajo con todas y cada una de su amplio repertorio de palabrotas. Pero no pudo. Era un pequeño consuelo el que no se hubiera ensuciado la ropa.

 Moody y Shacklebolt intercambiaron miradas. ─ Bueno, será mejor que te tomes el resto de la mañana libre. ─ dijo Shacklebolt comprensivo. ─ No te ves bien, Malfoy. ¿Querés ira a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

 Draco aborrecía a la sanadora, pero igual no pudo pronunciar palabra.

 ─ No creo que esté en condiciones de hablar, todavía. ─ aventuró Longbottom.

 Shacklebolt suspiró como si Draco fuera el incordio más fastidioso de todo el mundo mágico y que justo le había tocado a él ─ A ver alguien… Potter… acompañalo a la enfermería, por favor.

 ─ Señor… ─ empezó a protestar Potter, pero Shacklebolt no estaba dispuesto a oír objeciones.

 ─ Nada, Potter, andá y ya. Y volvé enseguida, a Dumbledore no le gustaría que perdieras el resto de la práctica.

 Potter le dirigió a Shacklebolt una mirada asesina como diciéndole _¿y entonces por qué no manda a otro?_ , pero no dijo nada y fue hasta Malfoy. Dudó un instante y finalmente le tendió una mano. Draco también lo perforó con una mirada más asesina aun, pero se la agarró. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Potter lo tuvo que ayudar a levantarse, no con brusquedad, porque Draco apenas si podía moverse por si mismo.

 ─ ¡Merlín! ¿Creés que vas a poder caminar?

 Draco dio un paso, los pies parecían habérsele vuelto de cemento, parecían pesar quinientos kilos cada uno. Tambaleó y fue a dar contra Potter. Potter lo sostuvo, le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y la otra mano la usó para sostenerlo del antebrazo. Lenta y dolorosamente fueron avanzando paso a paso en dirección a la enfermería. 

 Pomfrey estaba en el otro extremo atendiendo a alguien, levantó la vista cuando entraron. Potter explicó brevemente lo que había pasado. Pomfrey hizo chasquear la lengua. ─ Todavía voy a estar unos minutos ocupada aquí… Potter podrías ponerlo en una cama por mí, esa al lado de la puerta puede ser, así no tiene que caminar tanto.

 Potter suspiró y expresó su acuerdo. Condujo a Draco hasta la cama. Era una cama real, de las del tipo de hospital, pero cama al fin. 

 ─ Desvestilo Potter, zapatos, medias, pantalones, por favor. Yo ya voy. ─ les dio de nuevo la espalda para seguir atendiendo a su otro paciente.

 La cara de Draco se encendió. ─ ¡No! ─ apenas podía pronunciar, la cabeza parecía partírsele ─ _Yaviasé_ … ─ había querido decir “yo lo voy a hacer” pero no le había salido. Se llevó la mano a la hebilla del pantalón para desabrocharla.

 ─ No seas tonto, ─ dijo Potter ─ pero si no podés hablar siquiera. Rápida y eficientemente y tratando de mirar para otro lado (en la medida de lo posible) Potter le sacó las zapatillas y los pantalones, las medias se las dejó puestas. Luego dijo: ─ Perdón por esto. ─ y sin más advertencia y para mayor humillación de Draco lo alzó en brazos y lo acostó sobre la cama. Lo arropó cuidadosamente con las mantas luego fue al otro extremo, metió las manos por debajo de las sábanas hasta tantear los pies de Draco y le sacó las medias. Luego preguntó serio: ─ ¿Precisás algo más antes de que venga Pomfrey?

 Draco quería negar moviendo la cabeza, pero le dolía demasiado. 

 ─ Creo que una poción para el dolor. Se la voy a pedir. ─ dijo Harry ─ Y te voy a traer un poco de agua.

 Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos y se desmayó.

 Cuando volvió a despertarse alguien le estaba haciendo beber una poción. El alivio del dolor fue muy significativo y la visión borrosa se le aclaró bastante. ─ Voy a buscar otra manta, está temblando. ─ dijo una voz maternal, la de Pomfrey.

 Sintió una deliciosa frescura en la frente, un paño frío. Era tan agradable. Draco ansió fervientemente, tanto como se lo permitía el estado en que se encontraba, que no fuera a ser Granger o alguien por el estilo quien lo estaba sosteniendo. Miró hacia arriba.

 Los ojos verdes de Potter lo estaban mirando. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante largos momentos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

 oOo


	7. Un partido de quidditch

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 7 – Un partido de quidditch**

Finalmente Potter desvió los ojos. ─ Madame Pomfrey me indicó que hiciera esto. ─ murmuró.

 Draco comprobó que podía levantar el brazo y así lo hizo y le hizo sacar a Potter la mano del paño de la frente. ─ Bueno, pero ya no es necesario. ─ dijo con voz ronca.

 ─ Krum está en serios problemas. ─ dijo Potter, se notaba que se sentía incómodo ─ Lo mismo que la semana pasada, también lo amonestaron por usar hechizos oscuros.

 Draco cerró los ojos. ─ No tiene sentido que lo castiguen, si no sabe la diferencia.

 Potter no respondió por unos segundos. ─ Sí, supongo que tenés razón. Creo que una vez dijiste que en Durmstrang les enseñan a los estudiantes magia oscura. Krum me dijo que nunca marcaban la diferencia entre un tipo de magia u otro, que no le daban tanta importancia a eso.

 ─ No sabía que fueras tan amigo de Krum. ─ Draco sentía la lengua hinchada y pastosa y le resultaba dificultoso hablar.

 Otra pausa. ─ A mí me pasó al revés, yo creía que vos eras amigo de él. ─ dijo Potter ─ Según recuerdo, en cuarto año te mostrabas muy amistoso con él.

 ─ Sólo durante los primeros días, ─ replicó Draco ─ después él se volvió demasiado estudioso y estaba muy prendado de los encantos de Granger. Después de esa primera semana nunca más volvimos a hablar. No creo que me recuerde.

 ─ No deja de ser una suerte… para él. ─ dijo Potter con tono deliberadamente odioso, seguramente el comentario sobre Granger lo había hecho enojar.

 La cabeza le empezó a doler de nuevo. ─ Andate y no me jodas más. ─ dijo Draco con énfasis.

 ─ Excelente idea. ─ dijo Potter poniéndose de pie, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se dio vuelta y agregó ─ Hay más poción para el dolor en la mesita junto a la almohada, por si llegaras a necesitarla. 

 Draco hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y Potter se fue. De nuevo solo. Giró cuidadosamente y se puso de costado, apretó las mandíbulas, trataba de resistir las ridículas y urgentes ganas de llorar que de golpe le habían dado. Sólo había sido un accidente, una herida en la cabeza que se curaría pronto, quizá para esa misma noche. Encogió las piernas contra el pecho y se envolvió más apretadamente en las mantas, se sentía como un niño perdido. Inconcebible. No había ninguna razón para que se sintiera así. Cumpliría dieciocho años a fines de julio y para fines de agosto sería un soldado hecho y derecho. No podía llorar, no quería llorar. Llorar era para gente como Longbottom, se dijo Draco con determinación, tratando de llenar con desdén ese vacío que sentía.

No lloró, pero esa constricción que sentía en la garganta no desapareció hasta que finalmente pudo dormirse.

 oOo

 Cuando se despertó horas más tarde sabía algo que antes no había sabido, al menos no en el plano totalmente consciente. ¡Maldición! Potter le gustaba. Quería a Potter. Y quería gustarle a Potter y que Potter lo quisiera. Pero el boludo de Potter no lo quería. Y si lo quería no iba a admitirlo. Draco fijó la vista en la pared y revivió una vez más esos dos besos agridulces. Parecían tan alejados en el tiempo.

 oOo

  Pomfrey volvió en varias oportunidades durante el día, para controlarlo y para administrarle pociones. Para la hora de la cena, Draco ya tenía ganas de irse, pero Pomfrey insistió en que se quedara a pasar la noche. Bueno, por un lado mejor, la cama era mucho más cómoda que la bolsa de dormir de su carpa. Le trajo la comida y lo dejó solo para que cenara. Al parecer la antipatía era mutua.

 oOo

 

Más tarde, alrededor de las nueve o algo así, oyó un sonido conocido. Hedwig. Alzó la vista gratamente sorprendido, la blanca lechuza entró volando y vino a posársele en la rodilla. Había estado leyendo unos manuales de entrenamiento que Pomfrey le había dejado para que hojeara. ─ ¡Hedwig! ─ la saludó sin poder contener la alegría de su voz. Tampoco había tratado de contenerla.

 Ella soltó un arrullo y le mordisqueó un dedo cariñosamente. ─ ¿Qué andás haciendo por acá, nena? ─ preguntó afectuoso acariciándole la suave y emplumada cabeza. ─ Creía que ese dueño tuyo te tenía encerrada todo el tiempo en su carpa.

 Ella ululó y erizó las plumas indignada, como diciéndole que ella podía ir adonde quisiera y cuando quisiera, faltaba más. Draco rió y se preguntó si estaría del todo cuerdo, esto de hablar con la lechuza, pero se sentía tan feliz, tan bien en compañía de una criatura viviente que lo apreciara, que no considerara su entera existencia repugnante.

 Oyó otro sonido. Potter había regresado. El buen ánimo pareció evaporársele. El pulso se le aceleró, muy a su pesar, pero ahora sabía el por qué, tomó la firme determinación de que no se dejaría atrapar por las redes de Potter. Siguió con los ojos fijos en Hedwig, se resistió a levantar la vista.

 Potter se fue acercando con pasos cortos, como si estuviera nervioso. Mejor así, pensó Draco con malicia, que se sienta mal, es lo que se merece.

 ─ ¿Cómo la vas llevando? ─ preguntó Potter tímidamente.

 Draco se encogió levemente de hombros, no pronunció palabra.

 ─ Eh… Parece que el corte de la frente ya se curó. ─ dijo Potter vacilante ─ ¿Ya te sentís mejor?

 Draco trató de poner el tono más frío posible y le dirigió una mirada gris helada. ─ Estoy bien. Aunque a vos, poco te puede importar. ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá?

 ─ Yo… quería pedirte disculpas… por… eh… lo de antes. ─ dijo.

 ─ Vas a tener que ser más específico, me temo. ─ dijo Draco con el mayor grado de petulancia que pudo reunir ─ Últimamente te has comportado como el peor de los hijos de puta, así vas a tener que perdonarme si no sé con exactitud a cuál “antes” te referís.

 Potter respiró hondo. ─ A todos, ─ dijo ─ es decir, lo de esta mañana y… eh… lo de antes de ayer. 

 Draco se tomó unos instantes para acariciar la cabeza de Hedwig, dando a entender que estaba considerando magnánimamente una respuesta. Finalmente dijo: ─ Está bien, estás disculpado. ─ pero no pudo obligarse a completarlo con un: _Ahora ya te podés ir._

Otra inspiración profunda de Potter. ─ Esta mañana lo estabas haciendo muy bien, antes de la maldición de Krum. ─ dijo. ¿Estaba Potter tratando de iniciar una conversación cordial? ─ Algo pude ver… un poco de costado… porque yo también estaba practicando duelo…

 ─ Humm… ─ dejó oír Draco, sin comprometerse demasiado.

 ─ Me pareció que te podía venir bien un poco de compañía, ─ dijo Potter haciendo un gesto hacia la lechuza ─ así que te traje a Hedwig.

  _La lechuza es un sol… pero al que yo quiero es a vos, boludo._ ─ Si, ya veo. ─ dijo Draco, pero sin sarcasmo.

 ─ Bueno… ─ dijo Potter, seguía mostrándose muy torpe ─ Me… preguntaba si vos… todavía querrías… hablar de… eh… tu padre y de todo eso.

 Draco apretó ligeramente los labios. ─ ¿Y no te parece que ya es un poco tarde para eso?

 ─ Bueno… ya sé que es… un poco tarde… pero pensé que… a lo mejor vos… que podrías todavía querer… hablar de eso. ─ Potter seguía hablando a los tirones.

 Draco suspiró. ─ ¿Qué es lo que querés saber?

 Potter cambió el peso de pierna. ─ ¿Puedo sentarme?

 ─ No es mi carpa.

 Pausa. Potter decidió pasar por alto la aspereza y se sentó en la misma silla que había usado horas antes, cuando le sostenía el paño frío sobre la frente. ─ Entonces, ¿por qué te repudió tu padre? ─ el tono no era ni curioso ni disgustado, neutro.

 ─ Era de esperar, ¿no? Él había decidido que ese fin de semana yo tenía que ir a la Mansión para mi iniciación y para que recibiera la Marca, y yo no fui. Tampoco respondí a ninguna de sus cartas. Llegó a la obvia conclusión de que yo no tenía intenciones de ir y que no iba a ir. ─ Draco había dicho todo esto sin ninguna amargura en el tono.

 ─ ¿Y te volvió a escribir para preguntarte por qué no habías ido o por qué no habías respondido? ─ preguntó Potter mordisqueándose una uña.

 ─ No, ─ esta vez no pudo evitar que se le colara cierta amargura ─ Creo que ya no le importo lo suficiente. A nadie.

 Potter hizo una mueca. ─ Yo no debería haber dicho eso de que vos no tenías amigos ─ dijo Potter, sonaba culpable. El habitual complejo de culpa de los Gryffindors.

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Pero es cierto, ─ dijo ─ yo no soy una persona simpática, ni tampoco quise nunca _parecer_ simpático.

 Potter lo miró un instante. ─ Pero vos no sos… malo, no tan malo como querías que la gente pensara que eras… no tan malo como piensan que sos.

 ─ Será como vos decís… pero lo cierto es que yo quemé las naves. Ahora estoy de este lado y todos siguen sin darme siquiera la hora. Para todos es como si no existiera. Los únicos que me dirigen la palabra son los entrenadores y más que nada para llamarme la atención. Y cuando hablan _sobre_ mí es porque metí la pata, porque hice algo mal. ─ dijo Draco con disgusto en la mirada.

 Potter se pasó distraídamente una mano por el pelo. ─ Mierda, Draco… realmente lo lamento tanto. No sé… ¿Y vos qué es lo que querés?

  _A vos_. Pero no podía decir eso. ─ No lo sé. ─ murmuró.

 Hubo un momento de silencio.

 ─ ¿Te tenés que quedar a pasar la noche? ─ preguntó Potter y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza desperezándose. También se le levantó la remera, cuatro o cinco centímetros de piel aceitunada… de abdomen tenso… bien tonificado, musculoso… quedaron expuestos. Draco tragó saliva ante el regalo para los ojos.

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo contestando la pregunta y obligándose a desviar la vista. ¿Cómo era que hasta ese momento no había reparado en…?

 ─ Qué lástima. ─ dijo Potter, con tono compasivo ─ Yo odio cuando tengo que quedarme a dormir en el hospital.

 ─ Pero al menos estas camas son más cómodas que las bolsas de dormir. ─ apuntó Draco con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

 ─ Supongo que tenés razón. ─ concedió Potter. El clima entre los dos parecía haberse distendido. ─ Es posible que mañana a la noche juguemos quidditch, ─ dijo Potter cauteloso ─ si armamos un partido, ¿te gustaría venir?

 Draco demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar. ─ ¿Dónde juegan? ─ se le habían despertado la curiosidad y las ganas.

 ─ En el Campo 7. Hermione conjuró unos aros y los puso a levitar. Son bastante inestables y cuando algo los toca se caen, pero es mejor que nada. Hay muchos que han traído las escobas, los que solían jugar quidditch, casi todos. Krum tiene una snitch que está encantada para que no pueda escapar de una determinada área… y hay jugadores suficientes para cubrir todas las posiciones… ─ era claro por el tono que Potter trataba de convencerlo, de entusiasmarlo.

 ─ Pero ustedes ya tienen dos buscadores. ─ recordó Draco, recobrando la nota amarga en el tono y desviando la vista a un costado.

 ─ Pero vos podrías…

 ─ Yo no juego en otras posiciones.

 Potter se tomó un par de segundos para procesar la objeción. ─ Bueno… yo podría jugar en otra posición o quizá Krum. Todavía se sigue sintiendo muy mal… por lo de esta mañana… quizá quiera resignar la posición por esta vez… pero si él no quiere yo juego de otra cosa…

 ─ Vos nunca jugás de otra cosa…

 ─ Es cierto, pero ¿por qué no? puede ser interesante cambiar…

 Draco dudó un momento. ─ ¿A qué hora empiezan?

 ─ Después de la cena… si no estamos muy cansados, depende de lo que hagamos mañana… pero si jugamos, ¿te gustaría venir?

 ─ ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuando…?

 ─ Yo te paso a buscar. ─ le aseguró Potter.

 ─ ¿Qué me tengo que poner?

 ─ Lo que tengas puesto. La última vez jugamos al estilo muggle… un equipo con remera, el otro en cuero…

 Draco ansiaba jugar, así y todo lo que denotó fue que se avenía. ─ De acuerdo.

 Los ojos de Potter se iluminaron durante unos segundos, después se esforzó por contenerse, luego agregó con voz calma ─ Entonces quedamos así… ahora creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 ─ Sí, mejor descansá bien para el entrenamiento de mañana. ─ dijo Draco como por formalidad.

 La expresión de Potter pareció decepcionarse por un instante, pero pasó enseguida. ─ Nos vemos mañana entonces.

 ─ Potter, ─ el Gryffindor ya estaba a punto de salir, se dio vuelta con las cejas en alto inquisitivo ─ tu lechuza… ─ dijo Draco haciendo una seña hacia Hedwig.

 Potter sonrió. ─ Está bien que se quede con vos y te acompañe un rato, más tarde seguro que sale a cazar…

 Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir. Era la primera cosa amable que alguien hacía por él en mucho tiempo. ─ Bueno. ─ dijo, aunque sabía que lo que hubiera correspondido era un “gracias”, pero… no pudo…

 oOo

 Draco estaba sentado en su carpa extenuado después del día de práctica, pero también ansioso por el partido. Correr dando vueltas alrededor del campo no era su especialidad, pero no se le daba tan mal, mucho mejor que a ese flojo de Macmillan. Volar era distinto, era fácil… natural… maravilloso. Se volvería a sentir como en casa. Se había cambiado la remera y estaba esperando sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sin hacer otra cosa, sólo esperando. Recordó lo que había dicho Potter, que si estaban muy cansados quizá no jugarían, Draco iba a quedar muy decepcionado si el juego se suspendía. No podía negarlo, jugar era lo que más quería esta noche. Ya había decidido que iría a volar solo si Potter no venía a buscarlo, digamos, a las ocho… mejor ocho y media…

 Los músculos todavía le dolían por el riguroso trabajo al que lo habían sometido Shacklebolt y Hooch durante la práctica de la tarde. Pomfrey había insistido en que no se esforzara tanto de entrada, recién lo había dejado ir a las diez y media. Llegó tarde a la clase de fortalecimiento de escudo, pero Flitwick y Dumbledore lo habían aceptado sin objeciones. Un consuelo menor. Los demás del grupo no le habían dicho nada, pero Potter le había dirigido una pequeña sonrisa. Draco había contestado con un corto gesto de asentimiento, después se había esforzado para recuperar el tiempo perdido y para ponerse a la altura de los otros. _Los Malfoys se adaptan_ , le había llegado una lejana voz del pasado.

 Alguien rascó la lona de la puerta. Se sobresaltó, quizá demasiado, ─ ¿Sí? ─ le había salido demasiado agudo, delataba su ansiedad.

 ─ Soy Harry, ─ se identificó el visitante ─ ¿seguís con ganas de un partidito?

 ─ ¡Sí, claro! ─ Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de la carpa con la Firebolt en la mano.

 Potter lo estaba esperando sonriendo y también con su escoba en la mano. ─ Me muero de ganas de jugar. ─ dijo contento.

 ─ Yo igual. ─ admitió Draco y marcharon juntos hacia el Campo 7. Fueron conversando sobre las actividades del día. Draco se sentía particularmente lleno de energía. Trató de convencerse de que era porque iba a jugar de nuevo después de mucho tiempo. Pero en realidad sabía que tenía más que ver con la compañía que con el juego.

 oOo

 ─ Entonces, Equipo Uno, ─ leyó Potter en voz alta ─ Cazadores: las mellizas Patil y Justin Finch-Fletchley; Golpeadores: Zacharias Smith y Ernie Macmillan; Guardaaros: Ron Weasley y Buscador: Viktor Krum. ─ Draco le lanzó una mirada preocupada, pero Potter continuó: ─ Equipo Dos, Cazadores: Susan Bones, Terry Boot y yo; Golpeadores: los mellizos Weasley; Guardaaros: Neville Longbottom y Buscador: Draco Malfoy. ¿Alguna pregunta?

 ─ Sí, yo no jugué la semana pasada, ─ dijo Smith con un tono un poco hosco ─ si jugamos remeras contra en cuero, ¿qué pasa con las chicas?

 ─ Oh, ellas también juegan en cuero, no te preocupes. ─ dijo uno de los mellizos Weasley, Draco no sabía cuál de los dos.

 ─ Bueno, hay sólo tres chicas, ─ dijo Potter con tono práctico ─ dos son iguales y juegan de cazadoras en el equipo con remeras. Lo único que tenemos que tener en cuenta es que Susan juega con remera pero en el equipo en cuero, el Dos. ¿Les parece bien?

 Nadie puso objeciones, varios se sacaron la remera y el juego empezó. Draco hubiera querido preguntarle a Potter por qué jugaba como cazador en lugar de buscador, pero lo pensó mejor y no abrió la boca. Todos levantaron vuelo.

La snitch no se veía por ningún lado, Krum la había soltado un rato antes para darle ventaja. Granger había insistido en poner barreras alrededor del Campo 7 para evitar que se saliera del área, le habían dicho que la snitch ya estaba encantada para evitar eso, pero ella había aducido que nunca estaba de más. Weasley había puesto cara de malhumor, parecía que lo que quería era que Krum perdiera la snitch, aunque eso los habría dejado sin quidditch el resto del verano. En otras épocas, la necedad de Weasley lo hubiera hecho reír a Draco, pero ahora no… ¡y la culpa era de Potter! ¡Maldito Potter, maldito por toda la eternidad!

 Oyó que Boot pedía disculpas, se había chocado con Potter y le había hecho caer la Quaffle… oyó a Bones consolar a Longbottom cuando el equipo Uno anotó el primer tanto… ¿dónde estaba la snitch?... oyó a Weasley (Ron) maldecir cuando Boot le convirtió un tanto… un gran grito de alegría de Potter cuando convirtió otro tanto, para nuevo gran pesar de Weasley… gran sorpresa de Draco cuando uno de los mellizos Weasley lo salvó de una bludger que venía dirigida hacia él, el mellizo en cuestión la desvió mandándola contra Smith al que parecía tenerle particular bronca… Krum pasó a su lado como una flecha y le rozó el codo…

 Esto era quidditch en su mejor expresión y Draco lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Una de las mellizas Patil convirtió en ese momento. Draco no sabía bien cómo estaba el marcador, no tenían relator. Pero no era algo tan importante. Su función era atrapar la snitch. ¡Allí!,,, un brillo dorado… junto a la cabeza de Potter… Potter sintió el aleteo… giró la cara para verla… buscó la mirada de Draco y sonrió, luego viró y partió tras la quaffle… y la snitch volvió a desaparecer. Draco maldijo por lo bajo, buscó a Krum con la mirada pero el otro parecía no haber visto nada, seguía dando vueltas. De pronto Krum se sumergió en una aguda picada. Draco lo siguió, pero alguien venía detrás de él, Potter lo alcanzó. ─ Es un engaño… acordate de la Copa Mundial. ─ le gritó Potter con urgencia y luego desvió su trayectoria.

 ¡Maldito Potter!, pero tenía razón, Draco apretó los labios, había estado a punto de cometer un grave error… ¡y el muy guarro de Krum no sólo casi lo había matado el día anterior, ahora quería hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo! La rabia le sirvió de incentivo y le duplicó la energía, así debía ser, jugaba mejor cuando estaba enojado. Excepto a Potter a todos los otros buscadores de Hogwarts siempre los había superado. Siempre había ganado, menos contra Gryffindor. Y todas esas victorias siempre le dejaban un regusto amargo. Lo que él siempre había querido… ¡ay cómo lo había ansiado!... era ganarle a Potter.

 Bueno, ya no importaba. La oportunidad ya había pasado, a menos que les tocara enfrentarse en algún otro partido ese verano. Draco aceleró y se puso a buscar frenético. Unos momentos después Potter volvió a pasar a su lado, le rozó el brazo. Lo había sentido tan cálido, a pesar de que estaba muy fresco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Draco se obligó a quitar los ojos de la sudorosa, musculosa y ancha espalda del Gryffindor y…

¡allí!... ¡la vio!... junto a uno de los aros que parecían hechos de humo, que se disolvían y caían si se los tocaba por accidente. Flotaba como con desgano junto a uno de los aros que defendía Longbottom. Se oyó un nuevo grito de júbilo… Potter había anotado otro… Draco fue a lo suyo.

 Voló directo hacia el aro y se detuvo muy cerca. La snitch _no sabía_ que él no podía tocar el aro. La pelota trató de escabullirse con una gambeta zigzagueante pero Draco le adivinó la intención y un segundo después su mano se cerró atrapando la alada esfera dorada. ¡Lo había conseguido! Miró alrededor para ver si alguien lo había notado.

 Krum sí, estaba puteando en voz alta. Potter levantó la vista en ese momento, le brillaban los ojos. ─ ¿La agarraste? ─ gritó desde el otro extremo.

 Draco levantó el brazo triunfal.

 ─ ¡Draco agarró la snitch! ─ aulló Potter ─ ¡Ganamos!

 El equipo Dos explotó en vítores y todos volaron hacia Potter, era de esperar, ─ pero contrario a la tradición, lo usual era que volaran hacia el buscador que era el que definía generalmente la victoria ─ pero Draco no se estaba quejando. Potter, no obstante, vino enseguida volando hasta él con todos los otros, los mellizos Weasley a los lados, Longbottom, Bones y Boot un poco más atrás. Draco sonreía pero el pulso pareció subirle a mil a la vista del sudoroso, brillante pecho desnudo de Potter. Nunca antes le había visto las tetillas, rosa oscuro y erectas por el aire frío. De pronto se encontró filosofando, esto de jugar en cuero encerraba una mística animal y primitiva. Mejor sacarle los ojos de encima cuanto antes. Adelantó la mano con la palma abierta ofreciéndoles la snitch.

 Los dedos de Potter se cerraron sobre los suyos un segundo, _cálidos_ , y tomó la pelota. ─ ¡Buen trabajo! ─ dijo con la voz algo jadeante.

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco y sintió cómo la euforia lo iba abandonando. Había terminado. Ahora volvían a la normalidad, a lo que sea que fuera la normalidad.

 Todos descendieron. El equipo Uno parecía estar conforme con el resultado, excepto Krum que parecía más fastidiado que nunca. Potter le devolvió la snitch, pero Krum fue hasta donde estaba Draco ─ Volás muy bien, ─ dijo con un tono como si estuviera confesando un crimen ─ ¡felicitaciones!

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco sorprendido. ¡Claro que él volaba muy bien! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta!

 ─ Ey, ¡que alguien me ayude a guardar las pelotas en la caja! ─ gritó Potter.

 Todos empezaron a farfullar excusas, que esto, que lo otro, que las prácticas mañana empiezan muy temprano… Deplorable, pensó Draco, mirándolos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados. ─ Yo te ayudo. ─ se ofreció.

 ─ ¿Cómo? Ah, gracias… ─ dijo Potter muy sorprendido ─ Las que dan trabajo son las bludgers… cuando las conjurás se vienen con todo…

 ─ Sí, ya me imagino. ─ metió la mano en el bolsillo del jean y sacó su varita ─ _¡Accio bludger!_ ─ la bola cayó del cielo como una centella y estuvo a milímetros de golpearlo en la cabeza, pudo con esfuerzo dominarla contra el suelo, luego la colocó en la caja, Potter rápidamente la sujetó con las correas. Los dedos terminaron indefectiblemente haciendo contacto, Draco se empezó a ruborizar y rogó al cielo que Potter no se diera cuenta. Ya se había puesto muy nervioso de nuevo.

 Potter se incorporó. ─ _¡Accio quaffle!_ ─ la bola roja voló hacia él, pudo agarrarla fácilmente, Draco seguía arrodillado preparando el sitio de la quaffle. Nuevos contactos digitales, Draco se iba ruborizando cada vez más. Potter estaba ahora controlando la cobertura de la snitch, según le había explicado éste era el juego de pelotas de Hooch, la profesora no quería que usaran su snitch en estos juegos improvisados, temía que se la perdieran. El flequillo de Potter rozó el pelo de Draco, Draco se estremeció, Potter se dio cuenta, no dijo nada, los dos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

 ─ Sólo falta una, ─ dijo Potter con el tono como de quien reza ─ yo voy…

 ─ No, dejame a mí. ─ volvió a alzar su varita ─ _¡Accio Bludger_!

 Ésta venía directo a estrujarle los pies, saltó a tiempo. Potter fue a alcanzarla en el rebote, pero la pelota cambió justo de dirección y se le iba contra la cara, Draco saltó y con las manos la hizo azotarse contra el suelo, volvió a rebotar pasando entremedio de ellos, los dos tendieron las manos para atraparla, Potter la agarró, las manos de Draco quedaron atrapadas bajo las suyas. Entre los dos la llevaron hasta la caja, mucho más contacto de manos, Draco ahora quería prolongarlo lo más posible, la fijación de las correas les tomó más de lo estrictamente necesario. Los dos observaban los dedos que seguían tocándose en algunos puntos.

 Draco levantó la vista. Otro tanto hizo Potter, desconfiado. Las caras estaban a centímetros de distancia una de la otra por encima de la caja. Draco movió su mano y cubrió la de Potter, quedaba definitivamente de lado lo accidental y pasaba a ser deliberado. Potter empezó a retroceder, pero Draco fue más rápido. Le agarró la cara con una mano y le estrujó la boca con la suya. Potter resistió un segundo, quizá dos y se rindió. Hasta la misma resistencia había resultado encantadora. ¡Cuánto había pensado Draco en un momento como éste, en un beso como éste. La boca de Potter se abría bajo la suya. Draco tenía que sentirlo más cerca, se desplazó alrededor de la caja. Estaban arrodillados sobre el suelo, frente a frente  y de alguna forma los brazos habían encontrado el camino alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Los torsos estaban en directo contacto, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, y era maravilloso, pero los dos querían más. Draco podía sentirlo… las lenguas se acariciaban gozosas… ¡oh excelso deleite! Draco deseaba que se prolongara eternamente, no quería hablar de esto, porque iba a haber preguntas y miradas raras en el entrenamiento por la mañana y murmuraciones entre los Gryffindors… y lo que él quería era esto, esta cosa gloriosa, esta dicha insuperable, este placer sublime… por siempre… sin fin.

 Se separaron cuando se volvió absolutamente necesario. Hubo un confuso instante. ─ ¡No! ─ lo reprendió Draco enojado y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, Potter no resistió en lo más mínimo esta vez, por el contrario, sus manos se deslizaron a las caderas de Draco apretando más el contacto entre ellos y lo besó aún con más violencia, los cuerpos parecían fusionarse… y como si fueran uno fueron inclinándose hasta que la espalda de Potter tocó el suelo y rodaron hacia un lado y hacia el otro por gloriosos minutos, las bocas predadoras cebándose sin interrupción una de la otra, las esbeltas caderas frotándose en ardiente juego. Las manos de Potter estaban ahora en su culo y allí era donde correspondía que estuvieran y el de Potter se sentía firme y perfecto bajo las suyas a través del género de dením que lo cubría. Los pechos desnudos y sudorosos se friccionaban lúbricos. Respiraban jadeantes en la boca del otro. Draco le mordió el labio inferior arrancándole un sonido que era una mezcla de doloroso placer y de placentero dolor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos muy apretados. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Draco le tomó la mano y se la guió hacia el botón de sus jeans, Potter se dejó guiar, las bocas seguían devorándose mutuamente, logró bajar el cierre de los ahora excesivamente ajustados pantalones de Draco y Draco hizo otro tanto. El calor de las vergas era un buen rival para el frío de la noche. ¡Oh sí! Potter se sentía tan bien en su mano, caliente, transido de deseo, vibrante… ya llegaban, faltaba muy poco y segundos después acabaron juntos con jadeantes gemidos y estertores de puro gozo… pero los besos no acabaron, las bocas no querían separarse parecían necesitarse como al aire para respirar. 

 Potter yacía ahora sobre su cuerpo, la muerte podía reclamarlo en este momento y la felicidad que lo colmaba se prolongaría eternamente, cualquier cosa para evitar lo que sabía traería el día siguiente… o incluso el minuto siguiente. No quería pensar en eso…no, no quería…

 ─ Draco… ─ la voz de Potter sonaba áspera.

 Draco abrió los ojos y se rindió ante lo inevitable.

 ─ Vos sabés que no puede ser… yo no puedo…

 Draco contuvo la profunda decepción y la rabia. No serviría de nada protestar. Empujó a Potter sacándoselo de encima y se puso de pie. Se guardó la verga en los pantalones y se los abrochó. Recogió su remera y su escoba y se marchó sin volverse siquiera una vez.

 

oOo

 

 


	8. La carta inconclusa

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 8 – La carta inconclusa**

La mañana del miércoles llegó, amarga. Draco abrió los ojos al insistente y hórrido sonido de su varita, que estaba preparada para servirle de despertador. La hizo callar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro? Todo le volvió de golpe. La noche anterior. Potter. Mierda. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, todo magullado. Fue sólo después de unos minutos y de la primera taza de café que se dio cuenta de que la sensación era emocional, no física. Potter. Tenía una clase con Potter dentro de unos minutos. De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo podía ir?

 La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente: _¿cómo podía no ir?_ Tenía que alcanzar a los otros, había perdido todo el lunes, tenía que demostrarles a Moody y Shacklebolt que no les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, que sabía cómo pelear. Lo preocupaba la elección de parejas, era muy posible que hoy lo pusieran con Potter, _no voy a poder manejar eso_ una voz suplicante resonó en su cabeza. Se puso de pie en los estrechos límites de su carpa de nailon y apretó las mandíbulas y los puños. Sí que puedo, tengo que poder. Usó un encantamiento de ducha (las del baño eran un asco, daba arcadas de sólo mirarlas) y se vistió. Se tomó varios minutos para respirar conscientemente y calmarse un poco. Salió de la carpa y marchó con decisión hacia el Campo 3.

 Bones, Longbottom, Krum y Macmillan ya estaban allí. Moody controlaba el anotador que sostenía en la mano, Shacklebolt estaba agachado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Se incorporó y notó a Draco. ─ Buenos días, Malfoy, ─ saludó, su voz sonaba aun más grave que lo habitual a esta hora tan temprana de la mañana ─ espero que ya te sientas mejor.

 Draco se sonrojó ligeramente. ─ Sí, señor, ─ dijo ─ ya estoy bien. Gracias.

 ─ Me alegro de que así sea. Hoy vamos a cambiar las parejas. Krum, mucho cuidado con lo que usas. ─ El búlgaro, que hoy también estaba medio dormido, hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento removiéndose incómodo.

 Hacía frío. Draco temblaba. Tenía piel de gallina. Se frotó los brazos enérgicamente.

 Moody levantó la vista. ─ Ya es hora. ─ dijo gruñendo ─ ¿Dónde está Potter?

 Longbottom suspiró. ─ Voy a buscarlo, señor. ─ se ofreció y sin esperar respuesta partió trotando hacia la carpa de Potter. Draco tuvo una imagen de un Potter sin anteojos, durmiendo cálido y acurrucado. La apartó rápidamente de la mente, algunos pensamientos podían provocar a veces intenso dolor. Potter llegó minutos después, junto con Longbottom esta vez. Daba la impresión de que no había dormido, tenía grandes y oscuras ojeras y un aspecto deplorable, parecía mucho mayor que diecisiete. Mantenía los ojos mirando al suelo.

 ─ Es la segunda vez esta semana, Potter. ─ gruñó Moody ─ Serán veinticinco deméritos esta vez.

 Potter asintió con un gesto y no dijo nada, los ojos siempre fijos en el pasto. Moody debió de haber atribuido su actitud a contrición y aceptación mansa de la amonestación puesto que no hizo ningún otro comentario.

 Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta: ─ Las parejas para la práctica de duelo de hoy serán: Krum y Bones, Longbottom y Macmillan, Potter and Malfoy. A poner ganas todos y a trabajar bien. Pueden empezar.

  _¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!_ Draco no quería moverse de su lugar, pero tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido, tenía que alcanzar al resto del grupo. Él también sabía maldiciones oscuras, pero a diferencia de Krum, él sí sabía que eran oscuras. No por nada era un Malfoy. _Los Malfoys usan todos los recursos de que disponen, sin escrúpulos._ En este momento sentía que quería atacar a Potter con todos los hechizos que conocía.

 ─ ¿Potter? ¿Malfoy? ¿qué están esperando? ¡Empiecen ya! ─ ordenó Shacklebolt con brusquedad.

 Draco se volvió renuente en la dirección en que estaba Potter pero evitó mirarlo directamente, Potter se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse.

 ─ Señor, ─ Draco lo escuchó decir, Potter se esforzaba por sonar lo más amable posible ─ ¿podría, por favor, asignarme a otro compañero?, no quiero causar inconvenientes y me cuesta pedirle esto, pero sólo por esta vez, por favor.

 ─ Mirá, Potter, ─ replicó Shacklebolt con su voz grave ─ sé que vos y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien. Pero esto es trabajo, es entrenamiento, los asuntos personales tienen que dejarse de lado. Empiecen ya.

 Potter seguía vacilando. ─ Yo… no puedo usar hechizos contra él… sólo por hoy… por favor.

 Draco estaba atrapado entre la indiferencia y la ira ardiente. No iba a permitir que esto lo afectara. De ninguna manera. La mitad furiosa quería ir hasta Potter y ponerle la varita en el cuello conminándolo a que iniciara el duelo sin más vueltas; la mitad indiferente quería irse a la carpa y encerrarse allí, para siempre si eso fuera posible.

 ─ Potter, ─ la voz de Shacklebolt se había endurecido ─ vas a hacer lo que se te indica, también hoy. Ponete a trabajar y basta de objeciones.

 Potter se volvió, lucía totalmente abatido, Draco levantó los ojos y las miradas se cruzaron. Draco se maldijo porque no había podido evitar una contracción de los músculos del rostro. No tenía que mostrar que se sentía herido. No podía permitírselo. Se alzó en toda su altura y enderezó los hombros. Iba a dejar que Potter empezara. La pelota estaba en su campo.

 ─ ¿Listo? ─ farfulló Potter, de nuevo con la vista fija en el suelo.

 Draco no consideró que mereciera respuesta pronunciada, se limitó a blandir su varita como toda réplica.

 ─ Uno, dos, tres.

 Draco apuntó y lanzó: ─ _¡Incendio!_

 Potter ni siquiera había levantado la varita para defenderse, la remera se le había prendido fuego. Lo apagó enseguida y retomó la posición del principio con la varita baja.

 Draco pensó un instante y lanzó: ─ _¡Tarantallegra!_ ─ hubo algo retorcidamente divertido en el verlo bailar como un bufón; Potter después de unos segundos usó el contraconjuro.

 ─ ¡Potter! ─ aulló Moody ─ No sé a qué creés que estás jugando, mocoso, pero empezá defenderte como es debido, no podemos estar perdiendo toda la mañana, ponete las pilas.

 ─ No me llame “mocoso” ─ dijo Potter haciendo rechinar los dientes. Apuntó y gritó: ─ _¡Expelliarmus!_

 Draco pudo esquivarlo y respondió con el mismo conjuro y la varita de Potter voló por los aires a veinte metros de distancia. Se había dado el gusto de otra pequeña venganza.

 Siguieron con esta suerte de duelo a media máquina durante las horas que duró la práctica, en ningún momento volvieron hacer contacto de ojos. Cuando concluyó, todos fueron a almorzar. Draco se sentó solo, separado del resto… como todos los días.

 oOo

 Esa noche alguien rascó la puerta de su carpa, pero más que rascarla era como si le dieran golpecitos. Draco se incorporó con cautela, ya se había metido en la bolsa de dormir pero había estado despierto, era todavía bastante temprano, se había acostado porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los otros se habían ido a jugar algún estúpido juego de salón que habían organizado los Hufflepuffs, naturalmente a él nadie lo había invitado. ─ ¿Quién es?

 Un arrullo. Se le levantó un poco el ánimo. ─ ¿Hedwig?

 Otro arrullo. Draco salió de la bolsa y abrió el cierre de la puerta. ─ Pasá, nena. ¿Qué andás haciendo?

 La razón de la visita se hizo patente enseguida, Hedwig traía en el pico un folio estrujado de pergamino. No estaba enrollado, ni lacrado, ciertamente, y no lo traía atado a la pata. Draco la miró confundido. ─ ¿Qué traés ahí?

 Como respuesta, ella dio un saltito y le depositó el bollo en la falda. ─ ¿Es para mí? ─ preguntó intrigado.

 Ululó afirmativamente. ─ Pero no esta lacrada, ni enrollada. ─ señaló Draco ─ ¿Estás segura de que alguien me mandó esto?, no está atada a tu pata, nena.

 Hedwig soltó un sonido ofendido y le dio al bollo de pergamino insistentes golpecitos con el pico.

 Draco lo tomó, se trataría seguramente de basura. Miró serio a la lechuza. ─ A mí me parece que me trajiste basura…

 Se ganó un fuerte mordisco. ─ ¡Ay! Perdón. ─ dijo frotándose el antebrazo ─ ¡Está bien, está bien! La voy a leer. ─ desabolló el pergamino rezongando por lo bajo contra lechuzas mandonas. Le dio un vistazo general, estaba inconclusa y no tenía firma. Pero los latidos se le aceleraron. Sabía de quién era. ¿Pero por qué no la había mandado? Rezaba así:

  _Querido Draco:_

_Estuve toda la noche pensando qué decirte, para pedirte disculpas o explicarte. No creo que haya nada que pueda decirte que sirva para mejorar o arreglar las cosas, pero quizá pueda tratar de explicar o algo así. Tiene que ver con muchas cosas, la guerra, la profecía y todo eso. Todos esperan de mí que los salve de Voldemort porque si no lo hago terminaríamos todos cagados. Y hay tantas cosas que yo no sé, la mayor parte del tiempo ni sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por eso necesito tanto entrenarme._

_Hace dos meses, esas dos veces en el lechucero… oh Dios… me siento tan mal cuando las recuerdo. Yo no sabía con certeza que fueras gay, deseaba que lo fueras, supongo. Sé que me comporté como un imbécil besándote así por sorpresa. Perdón. Y peor, cuando salí escapando, sobre todo la segunda vez que querías a alguien que se quedara con vos. Realmente lo siento mucho._

_Además, tengo que confesarte algo. Aunque no lo parezca, por lo pésimo que me comporté con vos, pero lo cierto es que hace mucho que me gustás, desde hace ya casi un año. En algún momento durante sexto año comprendí y acepté mis preferencias sexuales y el verano pasado me di cuenta de que vos me gustabas._

_Deseaba con ansias lo que pasó esta noche. No puedo creer que haya sido tan hijo de puta como para decirte eso después. Quizá fue porque me asusté. Trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer las cosas bien acá, seguir las reglas, no hacer nada estúpido… y ya a la segunda semana dejo que pase esto… y no sé si debo sentirme más culpable o más feliz pero lo que si siento es una gran bronca contra mí mismo por lo mal que te traté… perdón… vos te merecés algo mucho mejor._

_Es probable que me detestes por lo que te hice, te entiendo, en tu lugar yo sentiría lo mismo, supongo. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que vos sentís por mí pero yo…_

 

 Ya no había escrito más. Draco la leyó tres veces. No sabía bien qué sentir. El corazón se le había acelerado. Levantó la vista por encima del pergamino, los ojos ámbar de la lechuza lo observaban serios. ─ Esto te lo robaste. ─ dijo con incrédulo asombro ─ Él no iba a mandarla, ni siquiera está terminada, te la robaste y me la trajiste. No puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así. ─ soltó una risa nerviosa, Hedwig saltó y se le subió a la rodilla.

 Draco le acarició la cabeza. ─ ¿No iba a terminarla?

 Un arrullo compungido.

 ─ Ya me parecía…

 Hubo unos instantes de silencio. ─ Casi desearía que él supiera que la leí. ─ dijo Draco reflexionando en voz alta ─ Quizá de esa forma nos dejaríamos de jugar de esta forma tan estúpida.

 Otro sonido de Hedwig y le levantó una pata.

 ─ No, no voy a escribirle para decirle eso. ─ dijo Draco con determinación ─ Pero te agradezco por el ofrecimiento, fue un buen intento. Si estás tan ansiosa de vernos juntos, probá vos, tratá de convencerlo. Yo ya lo intenté y así me fue, me rechazó de plano. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo

 Hedwig le dio a la carta unos golpecitos con el pico  y levantó la cabeza inquisitiva. Draco suspiró ─ Sí, yo también lo quiero ─ por dentro deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera así, pero era inútil, no podía engañarse ─ Voy a soñar con lo de anoche durante meses… con la primera parte no con el final… era exactamente lo que quería… bueno, si exceptuamos el nerviosismo y las vacilaciones. Pero él no va a permitir que siga… tiene una misión que es mucho más importante ─ la amargura en el tono se hizo más profunda ahora ─ tiene que ser el salvador del mundo, ¿cómo puedo pretender que me brinde algo de su tiempo?

 Otro ulular corto y compungido de Hedwig, la lechuza empezó a volar dentro del estrecho espacio de la carpa, Draco la observaba divertido, en un momento quiso aferrarse en una de las resbaladizas paredes. ─ No, que la vas a romper. ─ advirtió Draco ─ Todavía tengo que vivir en esta estúpida carpa otro mes y medio. ¿Ya te querés ir?

 Hedwig voló hacia la puerta pero antes de irse se volvió y lo miró como disculpándose. Probablemente tiene que irse a cazar, pensó Draco, o volver antes de que Potter empiece a preocuparse.  ─ Gracias. ─ le dijo Draco. La lechuza le rozó suavemente la cara con un ala y levantó vuelo, la miró alejarse, su silueta cortó por un instante el medio disco de la luna creciente.

 oOo

 El jueves fue otro día de extenuante actividad. Draco pensó que los brazos se le iban a quebrar cuando terminó con la centésima lagartija.

 ─ ¡Más rápido! ─ le ladró Hooch a Macmillan, que era decididamente muy lento, recién iba por la mitad ─ Malfoy, ¿vos terminaste? Ahora a correr diez vueltas.

 Draco contuvo un gemido. Se frotó la cara contra los brazos, la piel le olía a calor y sal. Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la huella improvisada alrededor del campo. Longbottom estaba trotando, se lo veía reventado de fatiga, tenía la cara brillante y roja como un tomate. Parecía que se iría a desmayar en cualquier momento. ─ Por Merlín, Longbottom, pará un rato y salí a tomar un poco de agua, te va a dar un golpe de calor y te vas a caer muerto si no…

 Longbottom jadeó un ─ Está bien. ─ y salió de la pista.

 Draco retomó el trote aunque se sentía exhausto. Tenía aparentemente el cuerpo ideal para un corredor, pero nunca había sido muy afecto al ejercicio físico, todo lo contrario más bien. Conozco el argumento de _Las Bodas de Fígaro_ pero ni en toda mi vida corrí lo que he corrido en estas dos semanas, pensó sacándose el pelo de la frente y se obligó a mantener el ritmo.

 En un momento durante la cuarta vuelta notó que alguien más estaba corriendo por el circuito. _Fantástico_. Potter. _Mierda_. Trató de mantener la misma velocidad que el otro para que la brecha no se acortara, Potter corría rápido, aparentemente era un corredor nato, otra de sus cualidades.

 Entre los dos se fueron midiendo mientras corrían, como dos predadores. Draco lo controlaba con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba furioso con Potter por el daño que le había hecho y estaba… mierda… Estaba enamorado de Potter. No podía negárselo. Ningún otro serviría. Tenía que ser Potter.

 En la séptima vuelta decidió probar algo para ver lo que pasaba, aumentó la velocidad y a la vuelta siguiente lo alcanzó. Potter lo notó a un costado y trató de correr más rápido para despegársele, pero Draco hizo otro tanto. Potter decidió ignorarlo por completo, la vista fija al frente. ─ Deberías aprender a no dejar tirada tu basura en cualquier parte. ─ dijo Draco jadeando.

 ─ ¿Qué carajo me querés decir con eso? ─ aun con poco aliento el tono había sido claramente irritado.

 Draco sacó la carta del bolsillo y la hizo ondear con la mano, sin dejar de correr. ─ Me llegó una lechuza anoche. ─  quería ver la reacción.

 Potter ahogó una exclamación, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse pero logró mantener el equilibrio. ─ ¡Hedwig! ─ exclamó ─ ¡Mierda! ¡La voy a matar! ─ estiró la mano para agarrar el pergamino pero Draco se lo sacó del alcance.

 ─ ¿Por qué? ─ aulló Draco ─ Me alegro de que me la trajera… confirma lo que yo sospechaba… yo te gusto… pero vos sos demasiado cobarde y no querés admitir tus sentimientos. Yo, al menos, cuando empiezo algo lo sigo. ─ en realidad Draco no había estado seguro de lo que Potter sentía por él hasta que lo leyó en la carta, pero no consideró que fuera necesario decírselo

 ─ ¡No seas guacho! ─ resolló Potter ─ ¡no podemos estar hablando de esto acá!

 ─ Ah, y se supone que tengo que creer que aceptarías que nos encontráramos más tarde para discutirlo. ─ dijo Draco intercalando un gesto de desdén entre dos jadeos. Empezaba a sentir una puntada de dolor en el costado. Todavía le faltaba una vuelta. ─ Ésa sí que es buena, Potter. Me acuerdo bien de lo que pasó la última vez que te pedí que habláramos…

 ─ ¡Te pedí disculpas!

 ─ Las escribiste, pero no las mandaste. ─ lo aguijoneó Draco ─ Así que en teoría yo no las recibí.

 ─ ¡Te mandé una lechuza cuando estábamos todavía en la escuela y nunca me contestaste! Esa noche no estaba pensando bien en lo que hacía y…

 ─ Decime algo, ─ dijo Draco entre resuellos ─ ¿hay alguna noche en la que realmente sepas en qué estás pensando, Potter? Porque la del martes tampoco fue una de ésas, ¿o sí?

 ─ ¡Callate, no quiero hablar de la noche del martes! ─ jadeó con rabia.

 ─ ¡Vos lo querías!

 ─ ¡Claro que sí lo quería, carajo! Pero… yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas. No ahora. No acá.

 Había mil cosas que Draco quería responder a eso, se concentró para decir lo más urgente y conveniente. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Dumbledore y Shacklebolt no sólo quieren que te esfuerces entrenándote para aprender cómo salvarles el cuero, sino que además quieren que sufras como un mártir en el proceso? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que es muy posible que te mueras en esta guerra, Potter? ¿Querés que toda tu vida no sea otra cosa que sacrificio en pro del bien mayor? ¿Sabés lo que pienso yo de todo eso? ¡Que es una mierda que te están haciendo creer!

 Potter abrió la boca para contestar pero volvió a cerrarla. Siguió respirando pesadamente por la nariz los siguientes segundos mientras seguían corriendo. Cuando entraron en la décima vuelta de Draco empezó a decir ─ Yo… Draco…

 ─ No tenés ni idea, nunca te lo habías planteado… ─ Draco dio un resuello y torció la boca con furia ─ Estás jugando conmigo y no te importa lo que yo pueda sentir… porque vos tenés cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar y que te tienen muy ocupado… ¿o acaso no es cierto?

 Corrieron un trecho en silencio, finalmente Potter contestó: ─ Yo lo único que quiero es no defraudar a nadie. ─ en realidad sabía que eso no era la respuesta más adecuada pero no había encontrado nada mejor para contestar.

 De vuelta al principio. ─ A nadie… que no se llame Draco… yo no importo… yo no te importo. ─ dijo amargamente

 ─ Eso no fue lo que yo…

 ─ No, no es eso lo que dijiste, pero eso es lo que implica lo que dijiste. ¡Te podés ir bien a cagar, Potter! ¡Porque a mí me defraudaste! Te odio. ─ y tras decir eso salió de la pista y volvió al campo, ya había completado sus diez vueltas... o casi _¡Y si Hooch no está conforme ella también se puede ir a la mierda y la puta que la reparió!_

oOo

Hubo otro partido de quidditch ese sábado, pero nadie lo invitó. Se quedó amargado en su carpa jugando con Hedwig. Sentía envidia y sentía que la vida y todos lo trataban injustamente.

 El domingo a la noche también estaban jugando. Granger, nada menos, vino a visitarlo. Draco estaba sentado afuera de su carpa contemplando las estrellas. Extrañaba esas noches que había ocupado vagando por el castillo, Hedwig estaba con él y ululó cuando Granger se aproximaba.

 ─ Hola. ─ saludó ella algo insegura.

 Draco le dirigió una fría mirada. ─ Hola, Granger.

 ─ ¿Puedo sentarme?

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ No soy el dueño del pasto.

 Ella soltó una risa corta y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas más o menos a un metro de él. ─ ¿Si vos fueras el dueño, me hubieras dejado sentar?

 Draco le dirigió una mirada crítica. ─ Supongo que sí.                         

 Granger sonrió complacida. Lo desconcertó en cierto modo.

 ─ Gracias. ─ miró hacia el Campo 7 ─ ¿Por qué no fuiste a jugar?

 ─ Nadie me invitó.

 ─ No es necesario que te inviten. ─ señaló Granger. ¡Maldita Granger! Sabía. Potter le había contado todo.

 ─ En mi caso sí. ─ dijo Draco cortante.

 ─ Pero a vos te encanta jugar.

 ─ Así es.

 Granger no dijo nada por unos instantes, estaba pensando. Era peligrosa. Qué es lo que estaría elucubrando en esa poderosa mente suya. ─ Se siente destrozado, lo sabés.

 ─ Excelente. Se lo merece.

 Ella levantó la vista, pero Draco tenía la suya fija en el cielo. ─ No hace más que dar vueltas lamentándose, dice que lo odiás.

 ─ Es cierto. Lo odio.

 ─ No, no es cierto. ─ dijo Granger, sonaba exasperada ─ Eso se lo podrás hacer creer a él, a mí no me engañás. Y ése es precisamente el problema.

 ─ ¿El engaño?

 ─ No, el que los dos están locos el uno por el otro y…

 ─ Él no está loco por mí. ─ dijo Draco cortante. ¿Y por qué tenía que estar discutiendo esto? ¡Y con Granger justamente, de entre todas las personas! ¿Estaba tan desesperado por compañía? ─ No le importo un carajo, si le importara hubiera venido a buscarme, sabe donde encontrarme.

 ─ Vos también sabés donde encontrarlo.

 ─ La última vez fui yo el que habló. La pelota está de su lado.

 Granger suspiró. ─ Sí, lo sé. ─ dijo finalmente. ─ No sé bien cuál es su problema… Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé, creo. Es el peso de la responsabilidad, sabe lo que significaría si él se dejara matar en la guerra. Sería la destrucción del mundo mágico, vos lo sabés Draco.

 Draco no dijo nada por unos momentos contemplaba en el cielo su constelación, la del Dragón, julio era su mes, como lo era de Draco. ─ Ésa es una carga muy pesada, demasiado pesada para una sola persona.

 ─ Lo sé. ─ dijo Hermione con tono comprensivo ─ Él sabe que con lo que te dijo te dejó hecho pelota.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Eso es ponerlo muy suave. Me hizo mierda.

 ─ No sé si para vos puede ser un consuelo, ─ continuó Granger como si no lo hubiera oído ─ pero él te quiere. Nunca me lo dijo explícitamente hasta hace dos meses, pero si una analiza en retrospectiva, ya había signos desde hace muchos meses.

 Draco no dijo nada enseguida, luego: ─ No, no es un consuelo. ─ dijo con voz tensa.

 ─ Lo siento.

 ─ Si él no va a hacer nada al respecto o por lo menos permitir que las cosas pasen… entonces no me sirve de consuelo.

 ─ Lo sé. ─ dijo Granger, con un tono la mar de comprensivo. A Draco le entraron ganas de pegarle.

 Se oyeron vítores en la distancia. ─ Parece que alguien capturó la snitch. ─ dijo Granger con un tono totalmente distinto ahora. Desvió la vista hacia el Campo 7.

 ─ Fue Harry. ─ dijo Draco, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que no había dicho Potter. ¡Maldición!

 Granger lo miró curiosa. ─ ¿Cómo sabés que no fue Krum?

 ─ Nunca gritan tan fuerte cuando se trata de otro.

 ─ No es fácil ganarle a Krum. ─ dijo Hermione dubitativa.

 ─ Yo sé lo que te digo. Además, Krum está como agotado, es bueno en lo que hace pero está lento últimamente y es como si le faltara empuje.

 Granger volvió a mirarlo, entrecerró los ojos como escrutándolo. ─ Decís eso porque vos lo venciste el otro día. ─ apuntó con agudeza.

 ─ ¿Y vos por qué no estás mirando el partido? ─ preguntó para desviar el foco de atención de él.

 Granger se puso tensa ─ Razones personales. ─ dijo.

 Draco levantó ligeramente una comisura. Había acertado. ─ No querés ver que le gane a Weasley, ¿es eso?

 Granger se puso de pie rápidamente, ignoró por completo el último comentario. ─ Yo sé que es duro… pero recordá que él te quiere. Y que trata de hacer lo mejor…

 ─ Si eso es lo mejor, entonces es pésimo… porque lo que hizo es una mierda ─ dijo Draco con dureza y también se puso de pie. ─ Gracias por la charla, Granger. ─ y se volvió hacia su carpa.

 Granger hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento y suspiró vencida. ─ Buenas noches.

 ─ Buenas noches.

 

oOo

 


	9. Transfiguración defensiva

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 9 – Transfiguración defensiva**

Por alguna razón las mañanas de los lunes parecen llegar demasiado pronto. Draco abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Era una de esas mañana en que se despertaba y todo se le hacía muy claro de inmediato. Sabía que era lunes, que lo esperaba otro día de calor y de práctica dura, que su grupo sería distinto hoy, que había mantenido, más o menos de buen grado, una charla confidencial con Granger la noche anterior y que tenía una erección de padre y señor mío.

 Eran las seis y media, a esa hora estaba ajustada su varita para despertarlo. El entrenamiento empezaba a las siete. En este momento estaban sirviendo el desayuno, pero prácticamente nadie iba, era demasiado temprano. Si se daba prisa podía llegar a tiempo al Campo 14. Draco dudó un momento y luego decidió que no le importaba si hoy llegaba tarde. Se llevó la mano a la verga y empezó a masturbarse, parecía tenerla más dura que nunca. Se mordió el labio y trató de no pensar en Potter, pero era como tratar de apagar un incendio echando agua con un dedal, las imágenes de Potter asaltaban su mente como llamaradas: la cara de Potter por encima o por debajo de la suya, rebosante de deseo, la sensación exquisita de la piel de Potter bajo sus manos, la sensación igualmente sublime de las manos de Potter sobre su piel… ─ ¡Mierda! ─ exclamó con una mezcla de jadeo y grito y acabó gloriosamente haciendo un pegajoso desquicio dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

 Permaneció acostado unos momentos recuperando el aliento. Ya casi había pasado una semana desde la noche del martes. Una semana. Tomó la varita y limpió todo. Hora de ponerse en marcha. Pero al menos una cosa ya había salido bien hoy, había dado el resultado más o menos esperado.

 El campo 14 era el que estaba más lejos, tuvo que correr pero llegó a tiempo. Granger estaba allí. _Estupendo_. Bueno, siempre era mejor ella que…

 ─ No me digan que Potter se quedó dormido de nuevo… ─ le dijo Shacklebolt a McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido y estudiando la lista del sempiterno anotador.

 ─ Más le vale que no, ─ replicó McGonagall severa ─ ya lleva acumulados demasiados deméritos.

  _Jodidamente genial_. Otra semana con el pelotudo. _Estupendo_. Suspiró ruidosamente con resignación, Granger alcanzó a oírlo.

 Un minuto después ya estaban todos, incluido el susodicho, que se estaba frotando los ojos pero que por algún milagro se las había arreglado para llegar a tiempo. Los otros tres eran Boot y los mellizos Weasley. Toda una caterva de Gryffindors y un Ravenclaw. _Perfecto_. La semana ya pintaba que iba a ser un martirio peor que las anteriores.

 Hoy iban a trabajar en grupos de tres. Los mellizos se negaban a trabajar separados, Draco quedó asignado con ellos. Boot, Granger y Potter formaron el otro grupo. Se trataba de Transfiguración Defensiva, que sonaba bastante interesante. La primera actividad era transfigurar armas en cosas inocuas, se pusieron a trabajar.

 Draco se volvió hacia los Weasleys, nunca se había tomado la molestia de tratar de diferenciarlos, y esperó un instante. Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, una igual a la de antes, cuando McGonagall había leído la conformación de los grupos. ─ Entonces, ─ dijo uno de ellos ─ me juego a que no sabés quién es quién. Yo soy Fred, él es George.

 Draco no sabía si le estaban tomando el pelo, se limitó a asentir sin comprometerse con un corto gesto. ─ Si vos lo decís.

 ─ Así es. ─ intervino el otro socarrón ─ Hay diferencias. En serio. A ver si las podés descubrir antes del almuerzo. Entonces, ¿con qué quieren empezar?

 McGonagall había sugerido que empezaran con algo simple, piedras en plumas y cosas así. Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Lo que ustedes quieran, para mí es igual.

 Uno de los dos (¿George?) dijo pensativo: ─ Bueno, creo que podemos asumir que los tres somos bastante listos, empecemos con piedras, después pasemos a cosas más complicadas pero más interesantes.

 ─ De acuerdo, ─ dijo el otro (¿Fred?) ─ empecemos transfigurándolas quietas sobre el suelo y luego pasemos a arrojárnoslas unos a otros para hacerlo en movimiento.

 Mal que le pesara a Draco se le había despertado el interés. ─ Bien, ─ dijo ─  deberíamos juntar algunas piedras entonces.

 ─ Buena idea. Ves, George, te dije que no era tan malo. ─ dijo ¿Fred? bromeando. Quizá era porque había capturado la snitch la semana anterior. Se separaron para juntar piedras y fueron formando una pila.

 Era una actividad interesante y bastante divertida. Draco sentía que poco a poco se iba distendiendo, se arrojaban piedras entre ellos y las iban transformando en plumas, mariposas, bolas de nieve y otras boludeces así. Los mellizos eran más simpáticos que el Weasel (la comadreja), Draco dio gracias de que también esa semana estuviera asignado a otro grupo. Para media mañana ya habían pasado, muy orgullosos por cierto, a cosas mayores. Bombas incendiarias se transformaban en almohadas, palomas e incluso calcetines y espadas y lanzas que generalmente pasaban a ser guirnaldas o serpentinas, excepto en una ocasión en que uno de ellos, ¿Fred?, la transfiguró en… ¡un pescado!, nada menos, un eglefino para ser más precisos. Aunque le costase admitirlo Draco tenía que reconocer que la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de ellos. Parecían hacer todo en cierta forma despreocupada pero asimismo con gran habilidad. Tenían una pizca de arrogancia que podía rivalizar con la de cualquier Slytherin y si bien eran innegablemente Gryffindors, eran más informales y mucho menos exaltados que el Gryffindor promedio. Y muy graciosos además. Potter era amigo de ellos, ahora entendía por qué.

 Fred se secó el sudor de la frente, Draco estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Fred, se le formaba cuando hablaba una pequeña arruga junto a la boca que al otro no. Y los rasgos faciales de George eran ligeramente más delicados, y parecía ser el ligeramente más sosegado de los dos, no que eso significara una gran diferencia. ─ Che, ─ gritó Fred ─ ¿qué hora es ya?

 Draco hizo un _tempus_ y dijo: ─ Casi las doce.

 ─ Bien. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ─ dijo el otro mellizo.

 ─ Vos siempre estás con hambre.

 ─ Vos también.

 ─ _Touché_. ─ admitió Fred ─ ¿y vos Malfoy? ¿Tenés hambre?

 En realidad sí que tenía. ─ Un poco. ─ dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

 ─ Muy bien. Hagamos una última ronda de espadas y demos por concluida la mañana.

 oOo

 

Draco se encontró marchando hacia el comedor junto con los mellizos, un poco al lado, un poco más atrás, lo suficiente como para no dar la impresión de que se les había adosado, no fuera que no quisieran tenerlo de compañía una vez terminada la clase. No tenía demasiado problema en tener que comer solo, pero lo que era algo molesto es que no le quedara otra opción. Los mellizos se habían mostrado amistosos con él desde el principio de las actividades.

 ─…¿no te parece?, Malfoy

 Draco volvió de golpe a la realidad, George se estaba dirigiendo a él, aparentemente pidiéndole que corroborara algo. ─ Perdón, estaba distraído, ¿qué me preguntabas?

 ─ El pescado de Fred, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no te parece?

 Draco dudó un segundo. ─ Bueno, fue divertido indudablemente ─ dijo ─ Probablemente no serviría de mucho en combate… a menos que se le agregaran dientes o espinas o cosas así.

 Fred rió. ─ Ves, George, ─ alardeó ─ Me voy a poner a trabajar en la parte de los dientes. Y cosas así.

 ─ Pero habíamos acordado que ya no perderíamos el tiempo ─ replicó su hermano ─ Si McGonagall lo hubiera visto le hubiera dado un ataque… y pobres de nosotros.

 ─ Está bien, está bien… ─ concedió Fred con un suspiro dramático. Y sin que George lo viera le dibujó a Draco con los labios: _la próxima, hago un bacalao_.

 Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Para cuando llegaron al comedor parecía ya seguro  que no tendrían problema de que se sentara con ellos. A menos que se fueran a sentar con Potter, no se iba a sentar en la misma mesa que Potter. Pero no, la mesa de Potter ya estaba llena. Eligieron una que estaba casi vacía y siguieron conversando todo el tiempo.

 Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar Dumbledore se les acercó. ─ Señor Malfoy, ─ dijo amablemente ─ si ya ha terminado me gustaría que me concediera unos minutos de su tiempo.

 El plato de Draco ya estaba vacío. ─ Por supuesto, señor ─ dijo y se puso de pie.

 Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas. ─ Nos vemos más tarde, Malfoy.

 ─ Sí, nos vemos… ─ Draco pasó al otro lado de la mesa y fue tras Dumbledore hacia la puerta del comedor. Sabía que había un par de ojos verdes clavados en él, siguiéndolo. 

 Cuando salieron se encontraron con Snape, nada menos, los estaba esperado debajo de un árbol, se lo veía algo molesto, quizá por el calor. ─ Malfoy. ─ dijo sin mayor inflexión a modo de saludo.

 ─ Profesor, ─ saludó Malfoy haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza ─ ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

 Snape levantó ligeramente las cejas. ─ Vos, precisamente. ─ y preguntó dirigiéndose a Dumbledore ─ ¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado?

 ─ Vengan a mi carpa, ─ invitó Dumbledore ─ los demás están todos en el comedor.

 Draco los siguió en silencio preguntándose de qué se trataría esto. Llegaron a la carpa de Dumbledore que era muchísimo más grande que las otras. Dumbledore los dejó pero le dijo antes de marcharse: ─ Quedás bajo la supervisión del profesor Snape hasta el final de la conversación y luego podés volver para reunirte con tu grupo.

 ─ Sí, señor.

 Snape cerró la puerta de la carpa y se volvió hacia Draco. ─ No te voy a retener demasiado. ─ dijo ─ Hay algunos asuntos que tenemos que discutir. Primero, ─ se llevó una mano a un bolsillo de su toga y sacó dos pequeñas llaves de plata, levantó una en alto ─ ¿sabés lo que es esto? 

 Draco la estudió un instante. ─ Parece la llave de una de las bóvedas de Gringotts.

 ─ Correcto. Hay una bóveda que les pertenecía a tus padres. Ahora me pertenece a mí.

 ─ ¿Qu…? ─ empezó a preguntar Draco, pero Snape lo interrumpió.

 ─ Esa bóveda ha sido vaciada ─ dijo ─ todo su contenido fue transferido a otra que está sólo a tu nombre. Sólo tenemos acceso vos y yo. Ésta es tu llave, ─ se la entregó ─ cuidala bien, la otra quedará guardada en mi bóveda personal que sólo se puede abrir con mi huella dactilar.

 Draco hizo girar la llave entre los dedos. ─ ¿Cómo fue que hizo todo esto?

 ─ Pregunta tonta ─ dijo Snape desdeñoso.

 ─ ¿Sabe Ud. dónde están mis padres?

 Snape vaciló un instante, luego dijo ─ No.

 Draco levantó los ojos enojado. ─ Si lo sabe, dígamelo, maldición.

 El tono de Snape se tornó más frío. ─ Te aseguro que no lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera. Están prófugos. El Ministerio y la Orden presumen que fueron a unirse al Señor Oscuro.

 Draco absorbió la información y luego asintió levemente. Se le había pasado algo del enojo. ─ ¿Cuánto hay ahí guardado?

 Snape torció ligeramente un labio. ─ Lo suficiente para provocarle un disgusto mayúsculo a tu padre cuando se entere que desapareció. ─ dijo ─ Lo suficiente para permitirte independencia económica de por vida. Sabés, seguramente, que ya no vas a recibir apoyo financiero de tu familia.

 ─ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ─ dijo Draco con brusquedad ─ Sé perfectamente lo que implica ser repudiado, no hace falta que me lo diga.

 Snape no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. ─ Muy bien, es bueno que lo tengas claro. Hay además otra cosa que necesitás saber, ─ continuó inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante ─ le han puesto precio a tu cabeza.

 

oOo

 Alguien rascó tímidamente la puerta de la carpa.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo Draco con voz cansada apenas más alta que un susurro.

 Pausa. ─ Soy yo. ─ dijo Potter torpemente, obviamente no sabía bien cuál era la mejor forma de identificarse.

 Draco dudó un instante. ─ ¿Qué querés?

 ─ ¿Podemos hablar?

 Draco soltó una risa sin humor. ─ No lo sé, Potter. ¿Vamos a poder? ¿O te vas a asustar y vas a salir corriendo de nuevo?

 Esperaba una réplica pero no fue eso lo que obtuvo. ─ Por favor, Draco ─ era un ruego ─ Sólo quiero hablar con vos, no te voy a robar mucho tiempo.

 ─ No soy precisamente yo el que mezquina su tiempo.

 Pausa ─ ¿Vas a salir o no? ─ preguntó Potter serio.

 Draco suspiró. ─ Está bien, por unos minutos. ─ dijo gruñón. Y el corazón ya se le estaba acelerando otra vez. Abrió el cierre de la puerta y salió. El aire fresco y puro de la noche era muy agradable, dentro de la carpa siempre estaba muy viciado. Se paró frente a Potter con los brazos cruzados y la mirada lo más fría posible.

 Pero mantener la actitud altanera le iba a resultar muy difícil. Potter tenía puesta una remera negra muy ajustada y jeans y también tenía los brazos cruzados… brazos musculosos… fibrosos… se los estaba frotando contra el frío… ¡Qué bueno que estaba! Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Tuvo que tragar saliva. ─ ¿Qué? dijo finalmente.

 ─ Caminemos. ─ dijo Potter bruscamente y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a alejarse.

 ─ ¿Adónde vamos?

 ─ No sé, a uno de los campos, si te parece. ─ seguía con los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpo. ¿Realmente hacía tanto frío? _¿O era porque tenía miedo de tocarlo accidentalmente?_

 Después de unos momentos Potter dijo: ─ Tenías razón. Te debo una disculpa. Me gustaría dártela ahora si querés aceptármela.

 ─ ¿De qué estás disculpando? ─ preguntó Draco sin particular inflexión en el tono.

 ─ Por haberte defraudado. Por haberme comportado como un imbécil. Por… eh… haber empezado algo que no puedo terminar. Perdón.

 Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho. _No es esto lo que se suponía que me dijera_. No dijo nada.

 Potter lo miró de reojo. ─ Yo no sé… si lo que te puse en la carta… no sé si me creíste… pero es que yo… eh… yo soy El Chico que Sobrevivió, me guste o no, y no puedo echar esto a perder. La guerra, quiero decir.

 ─ Sos el títere de ellos. ─ dijo Draco, le salió con más aspereza de la que hubiese querido ─ el símbolo al que llenan de conocimientos y habilidades para que los libres de Voldemort. Es morboso. Vos tenés derecho a vivir tu vida.

 ─ Quizá, pero también me tocó una responsabilidad. ─ replicó Potter ─ Y no es culpa de ellos. Nadie quería que fuera así, ni siquiera Voldemort.

 Era cierto, Draco no encontraba la forma de refutar eso. La decepción le inundaba el pecho pero probó con otra táctica ─ ¿Pero porqué estas tan convencido de que una relación interferiría tanto con tu responsabilidad?

 Potter lo miró algo irritado. ─ Por supuesto que interferiría. No trates de persuadirme de lo contrario. No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Pero yo quería pedirte si podíamos ser amigos… no me gusta verte solo todo el tiempo. Traté de convencerme de que vos no me gustás, pero es una mentira. Te quiero. Quiero estar con vos. Pero no puedo. Así que lo que te pido es que por lo menos seamos amigos.

  _Amigos_. La palabra le cayó como una carga sobre los hombros y le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca. ─ Amigos. ─ repitió en voz alta, muy poco convencido.

 ─ Sí, ─ dijo Potter ─ podrías participar de las reuniones para pasar el rato con nosotros y podrías jugar quidditch o tomar parte de otras actividades del grupo los fines de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

 Sonaba tan ansioso, tan expectante, que hasta daba lástima, pensó Draco con una mezcla de afecto y de irritación. La parte del quidditch era una tentación, Potter lo sabía, era su mejor carnada. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Draco consideró la oferta. ─ Está bien. Pero sólo si yo juego en el equipo contrario al tuyo.

 ─ De acuerdo. ─ concedió Potter de inmediato y no hizo preguntas al respecto, lo cual era perfecto porque Draco no quería dar explicaciones. Hubo otros segundos de silencio. Luego Potter dijo: ─ Estábamos pensando que podríamos fijar los miércoles y los domingos como los días de juego. En principio sólo nos permiten jugar dos días a la semana.

 ─ Me parece bien. ─ quizá en otro momento Draco se hubiera reído, otra estúpida e innecesaria regla. Pero no dijo nada. Además algo de sensatez tenía, con lo cansados que terminaban al final del día, no podían esforzarse aun más todos los días.

 ─ Entonces, ¿quedamos así?, el miércoles.

 Draco se preguntó si Granger habría hablado con él, probablemente sí. ─ De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora empiezan?

 ─ Yo puedo…

 ─ Decime una hora, ─ lo interrumpió con frialdad en el tono ─ no quiero que tengas que desviarte de tu camino por mi culpa.

 Potter acusó la indirecta y se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse. ─ A las ocho.

 Volvieron hacia las carpas en silencio.

 oOo

 

 El juego del miércoles resultó muy bueno. Potter trataba siempre de armar los equipos lo más parejos posible, pero no siempre participaban los mismos, eran juegos improvisados. Venía el que tenía ganas. Esa noche el Equipo Uno estuvo conformado por Potter (buscador), Krum y Macmillan (golpeadores), Bones, Longbottom y Boot (cazadores) y Weasley (guardaaros); el Equipo Dos por Draco (buscador), Anthony Goldstein ─ un Ravenclaw que Draco apenas conocía ─ y Finch-Fletchey (golpeadores), las mellizas Patil y Finnegan (cazadores) y Smith (guardaaros). Potter fue el que capturó la snitch, pero había sido bien peleado. Draco había estado a punto de agarrarla pero justo en ese momento tuvo que desviarse para esquivar una bludger, Potter había aparecido justo ahí de improviso y se había hecho con la maldita pelota.

 Cuando marchaba para su carpa Draco escuchó con envidia las risas de Potter y de Weasel que se habían quedado a guardar las pelotas en la caja. 

 

oOo

  A pesar del pedido de Potter, Draco nunca fue a sentarse a su mesa, se sentó durante todos esos días con los mellizos, a los que tenía de compañeros de grupo durante toda la semana. No quería ser amigo de Potter. Quería mucho más, tanto, que cuando pensaba en todo lo quería se ahogaba, no dejaba de darle un poco de vergüenza de estar tan perdido por él. De todas las personas disponibles justo tenía que ir a enamorarse del renuente salvador del mundo, peor elección imposible.

 El viernes la situación tomó un giro distinto. Seguían con Transfiguración Defensiva pero esa mañana transformaban armas que ellos mismos habían creado. Habían hecho un solo grupo de seis. Las armas que creaba Boot era más bien crueles, las de Granger prácticas y efectivas, las de Potter convencionales, ocasionalmente creativas. Los mellizos eran totalmente impredecibles, Draco podía haber jurado que en un momento vio al eglefino de Fred, ahora con colmillos, silbar por el aire hacia la garganta de George, aunque nunca llegó a alcanzarla, quedó transformado en una nube de humo antes de dar en el blanco.

 La competencia se puso bastante agitada, todos estaban dispuestos a ser el último (o la última, en el caso de Granger) que quedara en pie. Draco estaba tan determinado como los otros. En ese momento, tres misiles volaron hacia él: una lanza de George, una flecha encendida de Granger y una descomunal maza de Boot. Por una fracción de segundo entró en pánico, ¿cuál detener primero? La flecha era la más cercana y la que venía más rápida, la cambió en un chorro de agua, la lanza pasó a ser un rastro de humo y la maza… estaba a punto de aplastarle la cara, pero sin que él hiciera nada pasó a ser una gran bola de nieve cuando finalmente lo alcanzó. Había estado a punto de no contar el cuento, allí mismo en el campo de entrenamiento como una consecuencia de su propio descuido, pero alguien había transfigurado la maza por él. Draco soltó un sonido, que fue, medio de ahogo, medio de exclamación contenida, tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que se sacaba la nieve de la cara.

 Potter estaba a un par de metros de él, horror pintado en la cara, varita en alto apuntando hacia él. Una fuerte sensación de ardor le nació en el pecho y le fue subiendo al rostro. _¡Por todos los putos infiernos!_ El condenado Potter acababa de salvarle la vida, probando una vez más que era el más grande de todos los magos. En medio del caos que era su cabeza en ese momento, Draco oyó a McGonagall gritándoles a Boot, George y Granger por haberlo atacado al mismo tiempo, Boot gritaba excusándose, que no se había dado cuenta, que no había sido su intención… Draco trató de borrar todos esos sonidos, quedó con la vista fija en el suelo, humillado.

 La nieve se estaba derritiendo. Un poco, hubiera sido refrescante, pero una bola del tamaño de la maza que había conjurado Boot era como demasiado. Draco estaba todo mojado e incómodo en más de un sentido. McGonagall le estaba hablando en ese instante, se obligó a alzar los ojos.

 ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó con tono muy preocupado acercándosele ─ debe de haber sido un shock terrible.

 ─ Estoy bien ─ dijo serio.

 ─ Creo que hoy podemos terminar un poco más temprano ─ la respuesta de Draco no parecía haberla convencido ─ apenas falta media hora para la cena y hace demasiado calor. Mejor vayan y descansen un rato antes de comer.

 Todos se fueron yendo, menos Potter. Draco no sabía por qué Potter se había quedado, ¿qué quería? demorándose deliberadamente de esa forma. No sabía lo que quería Potter, pero lo que sí sabía es que no quería escucharlo.

 Potter se le acercó lentamente, como si se aproximara a un caballo salvaje. No, ésa era la imagen equivocada, como si él fuera el caballo salvaje que temía aproximarse porque podía llegar a hacerle daño al otro. Cuando ya no le quedaba alternativa Draco lo miró a los ojos. ─ ¡Qué? ─ dijo con brusquedad.

 ─ Draco… yo… tu cara… ─ tenía una expresión espantada en el rostro y no podía expresarse bien.

  _¡Como si realmente le importara_! Draco sentía que la furia crecía en él y lo inundaba por completo, explotó en una rabieta de magníficas proporciones ─ ¡Andate a la puta que te parió! ─ aulló ─ ¡No tenés que venir detrás de mí para limpiar mis cagadas!

 ─ Pero si yo no…

 ─ ¡Sí, no quieras negarlo! ¡Yo puedo defenderme solo! ─ Draco sabía _exactamente_ lo que Potter iba a decir a continuación.

 Potter no le dio el gusto, se supo controlar admirablemente. ─ No me cabe ninguna duda de que podés ─ dijo muy sereno ─ pero cuando la vi tan cerca de vos me asusté… no… me horroricé… tuve que hacerlo.

 Draco se quedó sin respuesta ante eso a lo único que atinó fue a dar media vuelta y  marcharse; la única otra opción hubiera sido partirle la boca con un beso y obligarlo a rendirse ante la violencia de la pasión… y no… ¡maldición!

 

oOo

 No volvió a estar cerca de Potter hasta la cena del domingo. Había un partido de quidditch esa noche, jugar era lo que más quería, era el único alivio en su extraño y privado universo de tortura física y emocional. Potter había permanecido distante el día anterior, lo había evitado en todo momento. El viernes, para la cena, había entrado en el comedor había juntado algo de comida y se había marchado. El sábado a la noche, Hedwig había venido a visitarlo. Con el pico vacío, pero igual se había puesto contento de verla de nuevo. Draco se preguntaba que le había hecho Potter luego del asunto de la carta… pensó que quizá la había mantenido encerrada, pero aparentemente ése no era el caso.

 Draco estaba sentado junto a George en uno de los extremos de la mesa, George le preguntó: ─ ¿Venís a jugar esta noche?

 Draco le dirigió una rápida mirada a Potter que estaba en silencio con la vista clavada en su vaso de jugo de calabaza, a su lado Weasel y Granger charlaban animadamente. ─ Sí, creo que sí.

 ─ Muy bien. ─ dijo George con una sonrisa que por esta vez parecía de lo más normal, sin ninguna segunda intención.

 En el Campo 7, Potter hizo de cuenta que Draco no estaba allí.

 Draco hizo lo mismo. Pero, ¡Merlín!, sí que dolía. En una instancia del juego quedaron entreverados uno muy cerca del otro, el brazo desnudo de Potter (su equipo jugaba en cuero) rozó brevemente la mano de Draco. Draco la apartó inmediatamente, lo había sentido como una quemadura. No tibio, no cálido… caliente. En ese instante casi se había caído de la escoba; por fortuna, nadie pareció notarlo. Pero él sí lo sabía.

 Estuvo largo tiempo acostado esa noche sin poder dormirse, con los ojos abiertos y ardientes.

 oOo


	10. Después del partido

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 10 – Después del partido**

De nuevo mañana de lunes, Merlín, cómo odiaba los lunes. Draco se fue despertando de a poco, más lentamente que lo habitual. Cinco horas de sueño no eran suficientes. Sorprendente que no se hubiera quedado dormido, le pasaba casi siempre cuando dormía menos de seis horas. Conjuró una taza de café y la fue tomando a sorbos todavía dentro de la bolsa. 

Consideró sus posibilidades de atuendo. Eran, a decir verdad, lastimosamente limitadas. Los _reclutas_ debían vestir durante las prácticas una de las remeras con el monograma ED, venían en varios colores, los pantalones podían ser de cualquier tipo siempre que fueran largos. Draco tenía tres remeras negras, dos azules y una verde; eran las que le habían tocado, no que le hubieran dado a elegir. Potter tenía negras, verdes y rojas. Usaba casi siempre las rojas. Tomó un sorbo demasiado grande de café y se quemó. No se iba a poner a pensar ahora en el pelotudo bueno para nada. _¡Amigos! ¡Ja…! ¡Pero por qué no se va a cagar!_ Bueno, desde el viernes estaban peleados… enojados de nuevo… Pero _enojados_ se quedaba corto, ni siquiera _furiosos_ alcanzaba… lo normal entre ellos… bah. Hizo una mueca.

 Terminó el café y se obligó a salir de la bolsa, que resultaba ser muy cómoda en condiciones de extrema fatiga. Entonces… se pondría una negra, iba a ser un día negro con toda seguridad, se calzó los jeans gastados y las zapatillas, tomó su varita y salió a enfrentar la vida.

 El campo 10, esta semana; por lo menos eso iba a ser una novedad. Se acordó entonces de que le tocaba de nuevo con Shacklebolt y Moody, se deprimió aun más. Duelo otra vez. Miró cauteloso alrededor, ¿quiénes le tocarían de compañeros esta semana? Soltó un suspiro medio contenido, Granger y Weasley, _los dos_ , estaban allí. Por ahora Potter no se veía por ningún lado, pero eso podía cambiar, incluso… digamos… quince minutos después de haber empezado. Viktor Krum, otra vez, estaba parado un poco apartado, los ojos semicerrados. Y… ¿Padma Patil? Sí, parecía ser ella sentada sobre el pasto charlando con Zacharias Smith. Con cierto sobresalto Draco se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todos, los seis. Y Potter no estaba.

  _Y Potter no estaba._

 Debería haberle significado un alivio. Pero no… sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si tuviera una piedra que no pudiera sacarse, una piedra apretándole el pecho. Y frío… y cierta tensión… _¡_ _Pero esto no puede ser porque tengo la necesidad de verlo constantemente?,_ pensó Draco con desesperación, _¡No puede ser que esté tan metido con él!_   La nube de depresión que lo envolvía pareció espesarse y Draco sabía que lo iba a acompañar toda la semana. _Si ni siquiera está en mi grupo cómo vamos a poder…_ Mejor apartar todos esos pensamientos, tenía que convencerse de que no iba a pasar nunca nada, que nunca resultaría, por mucho que lo deseara.

 

oOo

 Para el miércoles Draco ya estaba harto de Weasel y Granger, estaban constantemente hablando de él en voz baja, murmurando y dirigiéndole miradas, de sospecha en el caso del primero, de lástima y gran preocupación en el de la segunda. Éstas últimas eran las que le resultaban particularmente intolerables.

 Marchó indignado hacia el comedor para el almuerzo esperando que los mellizos ya estuviesen allí y que no se hubieran sentado con Potter.

 Por suerte, no. ─ ¡Draco! ─ llamó George cuando lo vio entrar. Draco hizo un control rápido, Potter no estaba con ellos. Se les acercó sonriendo.

 ─ ¿Cómo va eso? ─ preguntaron al unísono. Se pusieron a contarle todas las picardías que habían hecho durante el día; sus bromas _(¡bendito el humor!_ ) lo hicieron olvidar de todas las cosas que lo tenían molesto. Por un rato. Era un alivio. George finalmente se aburrió del tema y lo cambió. ─ Quidditch esta noche, ¿eh? ─ dijo entusiasmado y ansioso.

 Draco fijó la vista en su plato, ya vacío, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Quidditch significaba Potter. En parte se sentía tan expectante como George, pero en parte también… ¿cómo llamarlo?... ¿pavor? Había visto muy poco a Potter desde el domingo después del partido de quidditch, generalmente ahí en el comedor, rodeado de un motón de gente o desde lejos en el campo de práctica. Los mellizos lo estaban mirando esperando que les contestara. Draco respiró hondo y se forzó a sonreír. ─ ¡Sí! ─ dijo tratando de sonar extático.

 George miró a la mesa de al lado, Viktor Krum estaba sentado con las mellizas Patil. ─ Krum también va a jugar, así oí al menos. 

 Otro nudo, Potter seguramente no lo iba a acomodar según sus deseos esta noche, lo que significaba que le iba a tocar jugar en otra posición, y que iba a dar asco porque él nunca jugaba en otra posición. No era probable que Krum aceptara ceder el puesto de buscador otra vez. ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo Draco tratando de no sonar demasiado afectado.

  ─ Sí, pero Harry lo va a poner de guardaaros, no te preocupes. ─ dijo Fred riendo.

 ─ ¿Y Krum no va a hacer problemas? ─ preguntó George curioso.

 ─ No sé. Ya veremos esta noche. ─ dijo ─ ¡Mierda, la hora que es! Tengo que pasar por mi carpa antes de la clase de la tarde, nos vemos en el Campo, Georgie. ¿Era en el Uno, no?

 ─ Sí, revisión de encantamientos. ─ dijo George con una mueca ─ te espero allá.

 ─ Nos vemos, Malfoy.

 ─ Chau. ─ contestó Draco automáticamente. En su mesa, Potter estaba dando vueltas el tenedor con la vista fija en el plato, al parecer sin prestarle atención a la animada charla que en voz bastante alta mantenían Weasley y Granger sentados a su lado.

 oOo

 ─ Equipo Uno, ─ leyó Potter, sus ojos habían en todo momento evitado mirar a Draco ─ Cazadores: Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith y Anthony Goldstein; golpeadores: Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones; guardaaros: Viktor Krum; buscador: yo. Nosotros con remeras esta noche. Equipo Dos. Cazadores: Neville Longbottom y los mellizos Weasley, Fred y George; golpeadoras: Padma y Parvati Patil; guardaaros: Terry Boot y buscador: eeh… Draco Malfoy.

 Quizá los otros no lo habían notado, pero a Draco no se le pasó por alto la vacilación. _Así que ahora ni siquiera quiere pronunciar mi nombre, tanto me odia. Fantástico, jodidamente perfecto. Mi vida es una mierda._ Así y todo el quidditch seguía siendo el quidditch, y él seguía como buscador, y le iba a ganar a Potter así le fuera la vida en ello.

 Se sacó la remera y la tiró junto al cajón de las pelotas, montó su Firebolt y levantó vuelo. Empezó el juego. Era interesante ver como Potter los iba ubicando siempre en posiciones distintas; a los otros, al parecer, eso no les significaba ningún problema pero Draco nunca jugaba en otra posición, a él sólo le gustaba jugar de buscador. Se oían las risas de los mellizos, al empezar siempre se hacían pases experimentales de la quaffle, en el aire era más difícil diferenciarlos, de lejos y sin remeras. Pero Draco ya podía distinguir las risas, Fred se reía más alto que George y con más frecuencia, aunque no mucho más. Hubo gritos de júbilo del grupo Dos, George había anotado. Una de las mellizas Patil (jugaban con remeras sin mangas) chilló, una bludger casi la había hecho caer de la escoba, alcanzó sin embargo a desviarla con el bate. Los ojos de Draco buscaron a Potter, estaba dando vueltas, observando, esperando.

 Draco tomó más impulso y voló más alto, hasta alcanzar la misma altura de Potter, pero del otro lado del campo, los ojos entrecerrados y atentos, buscando algún signo de la dorada y brillante snitch. Los ojos de Potter se cruzaron un instante con los él, Draco lo vio ponerse tenso. Trató de contener un estremecimiento y empezó a dar vueltas pero manteniendo siempre una cautelosa distancia de Potter.

 El Weasel anotó en ese momento y se oyeron puteadas de Boot. Draco volvió a mirar a Potter, por si captaba algún indicio de que el otro había visto la snitch, pero Potter estaba detenido en el aire con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y miraba en dirección a Weasel con una gran sonrisa en la cara, probablemente orgulloso de que el otro pajero todavía no se hubiera mandado ninguna de las metidas de pata que le eran tan habituales. Draco notó un cambio en la expresión de la cara de Potter, parecía más distendida, más abierta y amistosa. Otra vez el nudo en el estómago, pero por otra razón ahora, ansias, deseos… Trató de negarlos sin demora: _Lo odio… y él también me odia_. Sabía que era una mentira… la primera parte por lo menos.

 Aumentó la velocidad de golpe, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, a dejarlos atrás. No iba a tener esa suerte. _Estoy enamorado del estúpido hijo de puta. Y no sé qué carajo hacer al respecto._

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Draco capturó la snitch. Lo colmó tal sensación triunfal que casi alcanzó a desplazar por completo ese vacío frío y doloroso de su pecho. La pelota seguía resistiendo con denuedo en su mano pero Draco la aferraba implacable. Era la primera vez que le ganaba a Potter, en duelo buscador contra buscador, deseaba que ese sentimiento de victoria se prolongara eternamente.

 oOo

 

─ ¡Jugaron muy bien todos! ─ gritó Potter aunque quizá con menos entusiasmo que lo habitual. No le pidió a nadie que lo ayudara a guardar las pelotas. Draco ya enfilaba junto con los mellizos hacia las carpas, caminaba displicente, muy orondo y satisfecho de sí mismo. Fue entonces que reparó que no se había vuelto a poner la remera.

 Soltó una mala palabra y les explicó brevemente a los mellizos. Regresó para buscarla.

 Volvió al Campo 7 sintiendo una inquietud creciente, el corazón parecía galoparle en el pecho. Potter todavía estaba allí, mirando hacia arriba surcando el cielo con los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¡La snitch! Draco todavía la tenía en la mano. Krum ahora la guardaba en la caja de Hooch. Vio también su remera tirada en el pasto a unos tres metros de donde estaba parado Potter. Suspiró. Iba a tener que hablar con Potter, le iba a tener que explicar que se había olvidado de devolver la pelota, no fuera que Krum llegara a pensar que había querido robársela.

 Potter se dio vuelta en ese momento como si hubiera percibido su presencia, Draco no había hecho ruido. Potter quedó como helado unos segundos. ─ ¿Por qué volviste? ─ preguntó con dureza en el tono.

 Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de estrangularlo, pero se esforzó por mantenerse calmo ─ Me olvidé de un par de cosas. ─ dijo tratando de que el tono resultara lo más casual posible. ─ Mi remera… ─ dijo acercándose ─ …y la snitch.

 Una expresión de alivio se dibujó en la cara de Potter. ─ Ah, la tenías vos, menos mal ─ dijo ─ estaba preocupado, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a Krum?

 A propósito, Draco fue primero a buscar la remera y se la puso, ahora estaba haciendo bastante frío; le hubiera resultado más fácil ponérsela con la mano libre pero quería que Potter tuviera que esperar… qué tanto.

 La semana anterior Hooch les había montado una caseta en esa esquina del Campo para que pudieran guardar las escobas y la caja de pelotas después de cada juego. Potter dirigió la mirada hacia allí en ese momento. Resultaba raro que Draco hubiera guardado la escoba y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que todavía tenía la snitch en la mano, quizá había sido porque estaba muy mareado y algo distraído por el júbilo de la victoria. Draco se acercó a Potter resueltamente y le extendió el puño. La pelota seguía aleteando tímidamente. ─ Acá la tenés, perdón.

 Potter la tomó. Sus dedos se habían sentido tan cálidos. Había usado las dos manos para evitar que la snitch escapara durante la transferencia. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se agachó rápidamente para guardarla. Era el momento de que Draco diera la vuelta y se marchara, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Pero no podía moverse y tenía la mirada clavada en Potter, estaba como hipnotizado.

 De nuevo Potter pareció percibirlo, levantó la vista, con gran inseguridad en los ojos. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ había tratado, sin demasiado éxito, que el tono sonara neutro, que no revelara su desasosiego.

 ─ Yo… nada… ─ Draco empezó y se interrumpió abruptamente. Horrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

 Potter se puso de pie de inmediato, enfadado ─ ¡No me hagas esto, carajo! ─ y empujó a Draco contra la caseta de las escobas. Le agarró las manos y se las aprisionó contra la pared por encima de la cabeza, las caras enfrentadas a unos treinta centímetros una de la otra. ─ No te estoy haciendo nada. ─ alcanzó a decir Draco, el corazón más desbocado que nunca. _Ahora me va a matar o me voy a morir de un ataque cardíaco._

 ─ ¡Me estás torturando! ─ explotó Potter ─ ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Pero cada vez que te veo… sigue ahí… y es… no hago más que pensar en eso todo el tiempo y sé que vos también estás pensando en eso y… yo… no… puedo…

 Draco miró fijamente esos rasgos tan bellos, alterados por la rabia y la frustración, tan cerca de los suyos. Miró los ojos de Potter, inundados de desesperación. Esta vez ni siquiera se le cruzó la idea de argumentar. Todos los pensamientos coherentes parecían haberlo abandonado y se habían llevado consigo toda intención de mantener alta su dignidad, de nunca demostrar ni siquiera el menor signo de debilidad. ─ Harry, _por favor…_ ─ se rindió. Estaba suplicando… y lo sabía… y no le importaba.

 El aliento de Potter golpeaba en sus labios, por un largo momento sólo se miraron, los dos respiraban aceleradamente. Entonces Potter embistió y le atacó la boca con la suya. De alguna forma las manos de Draco quedaron libres puesto que segundos después sus brazos envolvían el cuerpo de Potter, las lenguas se empujaban impetuosas, y los brazos de Potter lo apretaban con tal fuerza que si hubiera podido pensar en ello se hubiera preocupado por la indemnidad de sus costillas, pero todos sus pensamientos y su ser estaban concentrados en el hecho de que Potter lo estaba besando de nuevo, con vehemencia y porque ése era su deseo, se sentía tan unido a él, se sentía parte de él y ya no quería separarse de él, de ninguna forma.

 Potter finalmente separó su boca, los dos jadeaban. ─ ¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? ─ demandó Potter con voz ronca.

  _Decí que sí._ Le ordenaba la razón. _Decí sí_. _Agarrá lo que puedas, mejor un poco que nada._ Pero otra voz se interpuso, no venía de la mente, y era mucho más potente: _No es suficiente._ ─ No. ─ dijo, con una sinceridad que podía resultarle penosa. Tomó la cara de Potter en sus manos y al tiempo que le acariciaba los pómulos con los pulgares murmuró: ─ No voy a estar satisfecho hasta que todo vos seas mío ─ tenía los ojos semicerrados y la emoción que sentía era tal que casi lo ahogaba ─ No puedo respirar sin vos. Estoy enamorado de vos.

 El pánico pareció asaltar el rostro de Potter. ─ Mierda. ─ dijo con un hilo de voz y las bocas volvieron a fusionarse.

 Pero diferentes esta vez, ya no tan ansiosas y violentas. Mas apacibles, ahora era más un dar y recibir y no, un exigir. Las manos de Draco todavía en el rostro de Potter, acariciantes, y las de Potter acariciándole la espalda. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, los ojos de Potter estaban húmedos ─ Estoy tan cansado de no poder tenerte, ─ dijo vencido ─ yo también te amo.

 El corazón de Draco pareció saltársele a la garganta, por unos momentos no pudo decir nada, al mismo tiempo sintió como si le hubieran sacado un peso tremendo de los hombros. Finalmente susurró: ─ ¿Es eso cierto?  

 Potter asintió y levantó una mano y hundió los dedos en los cabellos rubios. ─ Totalmente. ─ confirmó con voz suave.

 ─ ¿Y qué esperás entonces! Soy todo tuyo.

 Potter dejó oír una risa algo insegura y luego de una pausa dijo: ─ Bueno.

 Volvieron a besarse y si bien la tensión de momentos antes había desaparecido la pasión parecía redoblarse. Al diablo la dignidad, pensó Draco envuelto en ese deleite de sensaciones. Quería esto para siempre. Pero su cuerpo empezó a pedirle más, cierta parte en particular iba creciendo en sus demandas. La boca de Potter se sentía tan espléndida… ¿cómo era posible que pudieran existir sensaciones tan agradables? Las abultadas entrepiernas se presionaron juntas, los recorrió un estremecimiento de deseo. Potter separó su boca de la de Draco. ─ ¿Puedo…?

 ─ ¡Sí, carajo…! ─ concedió ansioso Draco con una risa suave. 

 Potter rió también. Las manos se tendieron a desabrochar los pantalones, hubo unos instantes algo confusos de dedos que tanteaban, besos que se intercalaban y cuerpos que se impacientaban ávidos, pero finalmente lograron acomodarse como querían. Draco frotándose en el firme y cálido agarre de la mano de Potter. Y la mano de Draco estimulando la erecta virilidad de Potter. Y los besos no cesaban. Era perfecto y bello, igual que en los sueños de Draco. Despegó su boca tan sólo un momento para advertirle: ─ ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir volver a cagar esto, Potter!

 ─ No, claro que no. Te lo prometo ─ Potter le buscó la boca de nuevo y luego separó los labios unos centímetros. ─ Antes me dijiste Harry.

 Draco lo recordaba por cierto. ─ ¿Y…?

 ─ Decímelo de nuevo.

 ─ Harry… ─ pronunció Draco como experimentando, en voz muy baja.

 Potter sonrió, cerró los ojos y las bocas volvieron a unirse.

 

oOo

 Podía haber pasado media hora… o quizá varias horas, Draco había perdido toda noción del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que los pies se le habían casi dormido de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo. Ya debía de ser muy tarde. Con los dedos acariciando los cabellos de Potter, Draco se separó un poco. ─ ¿Harry?

 ─ ¿Mmm…? ─ dejó oír Potter mareado de dicha, los ojos cerrados, los labios enrojecidos, congestivos. 

 ─ Creo que se está haciendo tarde.

 ─ ¿Y…?

 Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza, una sonrisa llena de afecto jugándole en los labios. ─ …y que mañana las prácticas empiezan muy temprano…

 Potter abrió los ojos. Draco esperaba no haber arruinado el clima. ─ Tenés razón. ─ suspiró ─ Mejor vamos a la cama.

 Draco vaciló un segundo. ─ ¿Te venís a mi carpa?

 Otros segundos de pausa. ─ Bueno. ─ dijo Potter simplemente.

 Pararon un par de veces para besuqueos adicionales pero por lo demás regresaron sin mayores incidentes. Draco oteó los alrededores para comprobar que nadie estuviera observándolos y luego entraron en la carpa. Potter duplicó el tamaño de la bolsa de dormir y se paró en el centro, a Draco no le quedó alternativa que agacharse un poco, lo que lo dejaba en una actitud torpe. Se miraron y se echaron a reír. Draco se arrodilló entonces y Potter hizo lo mismo. Luego Potter preguntó: ─ ¿Y ahora…?

 Estaban en su terreno y Potter dejaba a su decisión qué hacer a continuación. ─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo.

 Potter hizo un _tempus_. ─ Medianoche pasada.

 Mejor sería no precipitar las cosas. ─ Acostémonos a dormir… si te parece. ─ dijo Draco con cautela, no quería que Potter fuera a pensar que ahora que había cedido a la tentación ya no le iba a quedar tiempo para dormir y que su entrenamiento iba a verse interferido y vaya a saber uno cuántas otras cosas que le fuera a dictar su complejo de culpa de Gryffindor.

 ─ Bueno. ─ dijo Potter, también cauteloso, no parecía ni aliviado ni decepcionado. Empezó a desvestirse y fue tirando descuidadamente lo que se sacaba encima de las esmeradamente acomodadas pilas de prendas de Draco. Draco también se desvistió. Cuando llegaron a los calzoncillos, Draco lo miró lascivo. ─ Yo siempre duermo desnudo.

 Potter rió, quizá demasiado fuerte,… porque un poco nervioso estaba. ─ Yo también, a veces, para serte sincero, al menos acá en el campamento, hay días que hace mucho calor.

 Draco sonrió y admitió: ─ Sí, tenés razón. ─ se despojó de los boxers y con garbo se metió en la bolsa de dormir. Quizá era demasiado pronto para la desnudez completa, pero si la relación entre ellos se hubiera deslizado por lo carriles normales en ese momento ya habría sido una etapa superada, se dijo. Potter copió sus movimientos y se le reunió. Draco se abrazó al cálido cuerpo. ─ ¿Mucho calor? ─ preguntó con intención.

 Potter se distendió a su lado. ─ No. ─ dijo ─ Perfecto. No… esperá ─ Se acostó de espaldas y lo hizo reacomodar para que la cabeza de Draco descansara sobre su pecho. ─ Ahora sí, perfecto. Así es como siempre lo imaginé.

 ─ ¿Lo imaginabas? ─ preguntó Draco y le besó una tetilla.

 Potter se estremeció y sepultó los dedos en el platino de sus cabellos. ─ Todo el tiempo. ─ dijo con voz suave.

 ─ Qué bueno oírlo.

 oOo

 

Milagrosamente no se quedaron dormidos. Se levantaron, se dieron rápidamente una ducha mágica, Potter sabía el mismo encantamiento y se vistieron. Draco añoró por un instante un baño donde uno pudiera ducharse sin ensuciarse más… y ya que estaba ahí tomar una ducha junto con Potter… trató de apartar el pensamiento lo más rápido posible. Más adelante, quizá. Una vez que hubieran superado todo esto. Draco seguía tan alucinado por lo de la noche anterior que se hizo el propósito de controlarse durante el día, no fuera que todos en la clase  lo vieran con la mirada perdida y sonriendo como un imbécil. Se estremeció ante la sola idea.

 No había habido esa torpeza e incomodidad tan característica de la mañana siguiente. Cuando había sonado la varita se había incorporado para hacerla callar, luego se había vuelto a contemplarlo sin poder creerlo. Harry Potter en su carpa y durmiendo junto a él en su bolsa. Potter había parpadeado todavía con sueño, se había frotado los ojos y se había desperezado complacido. ─ Buen día. ─ había dicho con voz más grave que lo habitual y un poco rasposa. 

 ─ Buen día. ─ había contestado Draco, un poco nervioso, tratando de identificar en la cara Potter signos de  pánico o de acusación, no había ninguno.

 ─ No quiero levantarme todavía. ─ dijo Potter bostezando y se acurrucó de nuevo de costado.

 Draco rió. ─ ¡Potter! ¡Por eso siempre te quedás dormido! ¡Vamos, levantate ya!

 ─ Hummm… vení, quedate acá conmigo…

 ─ No podemos, Harry. Vamos, el entrenamiento… ¿o ya te olvidaste?... tenés que ir a aprender cómo salvar al mundo. ¿Sos de tomar café? 

 Potter suspiró y asintió con un gesto. Draco conjuró café para los dos y lo instó: ─ Levantate… ¡ya!

Ya vestido, y sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Potter preguntó: ─ ¿Qué…? ─ Draco lo había estado mirando fijo por encima del borde de su taza.

 ─ Eeh… vos… ¿estás… bien? ─ dijo Draco vacilante y maldiciendo por lo bajo por lo torpe que había sonado, pero tenía que preguntarle.

 Potter asintió. ─ Sí, bien. ¿Vos?

 Draco sonrió aliviado. ─ Mucho mejor que bien, genial.

 Potter le devolvió la sonrisa. ─ Yo también.

 A Draco se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento que era una suerte que su carpa fuera la última de la hilera. Y se acordó de algo más, además. ─ Creo que Hedwig fue la primera que se dio cuenta… antes que nosotros.

 ─ La muy ladina y solapada, ─ dijo Potter divertido ─ sí, va a estar encantada, ¿sabías que desde marzo me viene torturando constantemente con picotazos?

 ─ ¿Por mí?

 ─ Claro… ¿por quién otro iba a ser?

 ─ Haceme acordar que le dé las gracias. ─ dijo Draco con determinación. Controló la hora ─ Tenemos que irnos, nos quedan apenas cinco minutos para llegar a clases. Yo estoy en el Uno hoy, pesas. ¿Vos?

 Potter gruñó. ─ En el quince… está lejísimos.

 ─ Bueno, andá ya o te van a poner más deméritos.

 Otro gruñido. ─ Ni me hagas acordar. ─ hizo desvanecer la taza vacía y se volvió hacia Draco ─ Mirá, todo el lío de antes….

 ─ Ya vamos a hablar después, ─ dijo Draco ─ tenés que irte, ¡ya!

 Potter asintió, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó, con aliento a café conjurado y todo. ─ Te veo más tarde.

 ─ Sí, hasta más tarde ─ respondió Draco.

 ─ ¿Te vas a sentar conmigo en el almuerzo? ─ preguntó Potter con una ansiedad en los ojos que Draco no pudo resistir.

 Se tragó un comentario que estaba por hacer sobre el Weasel y sólo dijo ─ De acuerdo.

 Salieron juntos y partieron en diferentes direcciones, pero sabiendo que se reunirían más tarde.

 Draco corrió hacia el campo Uno, sus pies parecían tener alas… se detuvo unos segundos para mirárselos… por un instante había creído que realmente le habían brotado alas durante la noche…

 oOo


	11. Almuerzo, cena y una lechuza

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 11 – Almuerzo, cena y una lechuza**

Draco iba hacia el comedor, el corazón le palpitaba. _Calmate_ , se dijo por lo que sería probablemente la décima vez. _Es sólo el almuerzo. Vas a sentarte en la misma mesa que Potter porque él te lo pidió. No es que vayamos a hacer público nada, aunque Granger, obviamente, se va a dar cuenta de inmediato._ Y hablando del diablo… ella y Weasel iban caminando un poco más adelante que él, trataba de caminar más despacio para que se separaran más, esperaba que no fueran a crear problemas de que el se sentara en su mesa.

 Potter ya estaba allí, era un alivio, hacia él enfilaron Granger y Weasel. Para suerte de Draco, justo en ese momento entraron los mellizos por la otra puerta. George lo avistó y levantó las cejas inquisitivo. La mesa de Potter estaba entre ellos, Draco hizo un gesto en esa dirección. Los mellizos se encogieron ligeramente de hombros y asintieron, ellos llegaron primero, así que Draco pudo hacer de cuenta que se iba a sentar con ellos y de esa forma pudo terminar _casualmente_ sentado al lado de Potter.

 Fred le había empezado a hablar de inmediato, lo cual contribuyó a crear la imagen de que se iba a sentar allí por ellos. Por debajo de la mesa, la mano de Potter se posó inmediatamente sobre su muslo y sobre ella Draco posó la suya.

 ─ … y entonces Moody nos puso diez deméritos a cada uno. ─ concluyó Fred, dando a entender por el tono que la amonestación le importaba un pito.

 Granger se inclinó hacia delante para dirigirse a Fred que estaba sentado al lado de Draco y enfrente de su gemelo. ─ ¿Y cuántos llevan acumulados ya? ─ preguntó pero aprovechó para mirar de soslayo a Draco y levantó brevemente una ceja a modo de pregunta. Draco, que ya se lo había esperado, hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento. Ella sonrió y volvió a posar su atención en los mellizos que habían iniciado un relato detallado de las múltiple ocasiones en las que le habían aplicado deméritos.

 El Weasel había quedado muy absorbido por la charla de Fred y George y cuando nadie parecía observarlos (excepto Granger, la muy condenada no les perdía movimiento), Potter se inclinó ligeramente y le preguntó en voz baja ─ ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

 Draco se volvió para mirarlo directamente por primera vez desde que había tomado asiento. ─ Bien, ─ dijo apretándole la mano ─ eso sí, bastante cansadora. ¿La tuya?

 Potter encogió los hombros ─ Bien. Neville accidentalmente le prendió fuego a la toga de Hooch.

 ─ Espero que no haya sido muy grave. ─ replicó Draco torciendo ligeramente el labio.

 ─ No demasiado. ─ dijo Potter.

 Estaba hablando más rápido de lo realmente necesario, probablemente  con miedo de ponerse en evidencia. Era razonable, pensó Draco, si Weasel lo notaba, seguro que le daba un ataque; y ni quería pensar en los problemas que podrían llegar a tener con Shacklebolt si llegaba a enterarse. Pero lo cierto era que sólo el apoyo de sus amigos serviría para calmar el nerviosismo de su asustadizo nuevo amante. Draco, se inclinó ligeramente a su vez y dijo en voz muy baja: ─ Harry, Granger sabe.

 Potter tuvo un sobresalto como si se hubiera quemado. ─ ¿Qué!

 ─ Sabe. Una vez habíamos hablado sobre el asunto y ahora ya se dio cuenta. ─ dijo Draco y esperó su reacción.

 Potter inspiró profundamente varias veces luego dijo: ─ Hum… está bien. ─ sus ojos se desviaron hacia Granger que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa como pidiéndole disculpas. Potter no agregó nada más, no se animaba, ante todos en medio de la mesa. Los mellizos, mientras tanto, le estaban hablando a Draco que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le decían.

 Este asunto de sentarse juntos estaba resultando demasiado estresante, Draco se preguntó si realmente valía la pena. Terminó de comer y volvió a inclinarse ligeramente. ─ Voy a mi carpa, date una vuelta antes de las prácticas de la tarde, ¿sí?

 Potter mostró por un segundo una expresión de pánico, pero no por la visita, sino porque empezaba a abarcar lo tremendo de este asunto entre ellos. Asintió brevemente.

 Draco se excusó con amabilidad, se levantó y se marchó.

 oOo

 Rascó suave y rápido.

 ─ Pasá. ─ dijo Draco. Potter se metió rápidamente. Draco se puso de pie en el centro y lo atrajo de inmediato hacia sí, lo abrazó y lo besó vehemente. Potter le devolvió el beso con igual entusiasmo. ─ Perdón. ─ dijo apenas pudo volver a hablar.

 Draco hizo a un costado una mecha rebelde de la frente de Potter ─ ¿Por qué?

 ─ Por todo lo del almuerzo, ─ dijo Potter ─ toda esa incomodidad. Me doy cuenta ahora de que no discutimos si se lo vamos a contar a alguien y a quiénes…

 ─ Sí, y hay probablemente mil cosas importantes sobre las que vamos a tener que hablar, esto no es más que una más. ¿Tenés algo que hacer esta noche?

 Potter primero pareció sorprendido y luego complacido. ─ No. ─ dijo ─ ¿y vos?

 ─ Sí, con vos. ─ dijo Draco con una sonrisa y sintiéndose como un idiota. Todavía le costaba creer que Potter no se estuviera echando atrás. ─ ¿Te animás a que salgamos a caminar? ¿o preferirías que charláramos acá? O también podría ser en tu carpa.

 ─ Tu carpa es mejor, ─ dijo Potter de inmediato ─ está más alejada del resto. La mía está en la mitad de la hilera.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ admitió Draco.

 ─ Y las carpas son más cálidas que afuera, ─ agregó Potter con descaro ─ en caso de que queramos…

 ─ Si, ya veo… ─ dijo Draco estudiándole la cara ─ sí, claro, en ese caso… la carpa sin lugar a dudas.

 Potter rió. E inició una novedosa movida experimental. Se le acercó más y le empezó a dar una serie de besos, iniciando debajo de la oreja, a lo largo de la mandíbula y luego bajando hasta la garganta, Draco tuvo que tragar ostensiblemente, ésta sí que no se la había visto venir. No en ese momento, al menos, y tan de improviso. Los labios de Potter eran tiernos y cálidos y los jeans de Draco ya se habían puestos tirantes de nuevo. ─ Potter, ─ dijo con una voz que le salió medio estrangulada ─ ¿qué estás haciendo?

 Potter echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y le dirigió una mirada burlona. ─ ¿Y qué parece que estoy haciendo? ─ y tornó a los besos en la garganta, Draco sintió que se le endurecían los testículos.

 ─ Tenemos… práctica… ─ alcanzó a decir, le aferró los cabellos y Potter lo hizo callar con un beso. Los labios de Potter lo distrajeron por completo y ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Y ─ oh Merlín ─ ahora ya estaba perdido, las manos de Potter estaban sobre su trasero y los dedos lo apretaban desvergonzados.

 Potter separó un poco la cabeza. ─ Quiero que sepas que no me avergüenzo de esto. De nosotros, quiero decir. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar para hacérselo conocer a todos. Podría no caerles bien.

 ─ Tenés razón ─ admitió Draco ─ Lo entiendo y no tengo problema con eso.

 ─ No quiero que pienses que me estoy echando atrás, por lo que pasó hace un rato en el almuerzo.

 ─ No fue eso lo que pensé, pero vos parecías estar muy nervioso.

 ─ Estaba nervioso, pero no ahora, no acá. ─ los labios de Potter le apretaron la barbilla ─ Y todavía tenemos media hora. ─ murmuró con voz suave y ronca, obligándolo con las manos a que se acostara sobre la bolsa.

 ─ Oh, Merlín… ─ _¿Y cuando fue que me volví tan sumiso?… ya es tiempo de cambiar eso y de tomar la iniciativa._ Los hizo rodar de modo de quedar arriba. Luego descendió frotándose contra el cuerpo de Potter. Con dedos hábiles y rápidos le abrió y le bajó los jeans, quería hacer desaparecer todo el género indeseable que se interponía entre él y la verga de Potter. Potter se había incorporado sobre los codos y lo observaba hacer, despreocupado. Draco levantó brevemente la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió y luego pasó a dedicarle toda su atención a la verga que tenía frente a sí.

 Muy linda, por cierto. Estaba ya erecta casi por completo y anidada en una mata de pelo negro que resultó ser al tacto mucho más suave de lo que parecía a la vista. Hizo correr la nariz y la lengua a lo largo. Potter soltó una exclamación contenida y se sacudió, las caderas se le levantaron despegándose de la bolsa como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Draco se permitió dirigirle otra sonrisa, pero ahora, una rebosante de malicia. Presionó las caderas de Potter con las manos y cambió un poco el peso para inmovilizarlas, era él el que estaba dando la mamada y quería controlar todo, incluso los movimientos. Con los dientes mordisqueó suavemente el surco que rodeaba la cabeza de la pija. Potter dejo oír una especie de lascivo relincho. ─ Quieto, potro. ─ murmuró y apretó el glande con los labios.

 Nueva exclamación contenida de Potter y la espalda se le arqueó, las manos de Draco seguían anclándole las caderas. Draco le vio los puños a los costados apretando la bolsa, probablemente era una forma de contenerse para no ceder al impulso de agarrarle la cabeza con las dos manos y forzarlo a que se la tragara toda de una vez. Draco se lo agradeció mentalmente. Nunca antes había hecho esto y toda su experiencia en relación con atenciones de este tipo se reducía a las dos mamadas que le había dado Zabini en abril. No quería pensar en Zabini en este momento lo que quería recordar era la excelente técnica que había aplicado. Tensó un poco más los labios y los fue deslizando hacia abajo y hacia arriba a lo largo de la verga de Potter, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo nada mal a juzgar por toda la clase de sonidos que escuchaba y que Potter parecía desesperado por contener. Ah sí, y a no olvidarse de la lengua. Draco acompasó la succión con movimientos laterales de la lengua frotando lenta, sensualmente la cara inferior que estaba recorrida en dirección ligeramente transversal por una vena gorda y abultada. La respiración de Potter se detuvo en ese instante y segundos después acabó, un geiser blanco y caliente. Draco nunca había degustado la de otro, era la primera vez que la sentía explotar en la boca, tuvo miedo de ahogarse pero se las arregló para tragarla sin mayor inconveniente. Era salada, ligeramente amarga, pero no precisamente desagradable. Mantuvo la verga en la boca unos instantes más hasta drenarla por completo y luego la soltó.

 La cara de Potter estaba colorada y sudorosa, lo tomó con las manos y lo atrajo hacia arriba y lo besó con violencia. Los hizo rodar para que Draco quedara debajo de él, seguía besándolo salvajemente y empezó a frotarle la ahora extremadamente sensible entrepierna con la rodilla. Draco se apretaba contra ella con desvergüenza. La mano de Potter le abrió los pantalones y le bajó los boxers, otro beso y Potter se desplazó hacia abajo, la cara ahora a la altura de la ingle y… ¡oh Merlín!... le estaba chupando los huevos, Draco tuvo que morderse dos nudillos para no gritar. La lengua de Potter ─ _¿quién la hubiera imaginado tan talentosa?_ ─se fue abriendo camino desde la base de la verga hacia arriba y al llegar a la punta capturó la gota de anticipación que había aflorado por el meato. El ápice de la lengua de Potter presionó la punta sensible, todo el cuerpo de Draco se estremeció. Los ojos de Potter se alzaron brevemente destilando la misma y tanta malicia como los de Draco momentos antes y entonces vio como su verga desaparecía dentro de la boca de Potter. Draco se sentía morir. Las mamadas estaban probablemente en el tope de las prácticas de estimulación sexual pero las sensaciones se magnificaban cuando no se trataba solamente de satisfacer un instinto. Potter lo amaba, así lo había confesado y ahí estaba, aspirándole la vida misma por la verga. Tuvo que contenerse para no acometerle la boca con sacudidas frenéticas. Potter ahora sumó una mano que empezó a masajear la base, Draco se sentía próximo al clímax, y entonces Potter le presionó con un dedo el perineo y esa fue la gota que faltaba… acabó en chorros violentos salpicando las paredes de la boca que lo englobaba, había apretado tanto las mandíbulas al punto de que no podía respirar. Potter dejó escapar un sonido como si se hubiera atragantado, pero igual se la tragó. Sus dedos seguían ahora acariciando los muslos de Draco. _Es una maravilla, esto es el Paraíso._

Draco ya se había probado en la boca de Zabini, pero eso parecía tan alejado en el tiempo. Y en la boca de Harry sabía diferente.

  _Harry._

 Ese era el nombre que se había formado en su mente en ese momento. No Potter.

 Besó a su amante con pasión y abandono, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer.

 Los ojos verdes se abrieron. ─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó Potter con voz enronquecida.

 Draco tanteó y tomó su varita. ─ Todavía tenemos diez minutos.

 Potter le acarició la cara. ─ Quiero pasarlos con vos.

 ─ ¿Estás seguro? No quisiera transformarme en una distracción…

 ─ Shh… No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por eso, ya bastante me tengo que preocupar yo.

 Draco no insistió. Se apretaron más y se besaron larga, lenta, lánguidamente  y con mucha lengua. Quizá la vida no era perfecta… pero esto sí lo era. Draco cerró los ojos.

 oOo

 Draco entró al comedor para la cena junto con los mellizos. La dinámica del grupo de Gryffindors había cambiado dramáticamente desde el almuerzo. George dijo algo impreciso sobre Granger y una charla seria que había tenido con Krum y que a consecuencia de eso su hermano menor estaba furioso. Granger se había sentado sola y parecía muy malhumorada. Desde lejos parecía que Potter, que estaba sentado con Weasel, trataba de aplacarlo. Weasel tenía la cara sepultada en las manos y parecía volar de rabia. _Mejor que sea él y no yo_ , pensó Draco. Los mellizos eligieron una mesa de entremedio. A Krum no se lo veía por ningún lado.

 Draco captó por un instante la mirada de Potter del otro lado del comedor y le dirigió una sonrisa, el rostro de Potter pareció iluminársele, y se la devolvió. Giró entonces rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo hacia el Weasel y pareció que le preguntaba algo, probablemente le pedía que repitiera lo último. Draco sonrió para sus adentros y se sirvió otra cucharada de puré.

 Una lechuza parda entró volando hacia Draco. Era algo inusual, el correo solía llegar de mañana. Dejó caer un sobre blanco, cuadrado y pesado que Draco alcanzó a abarajar en el aire antes de que llegara a caer sobre su plato. Draco levantó la mirada hacia Potter, Potter lo estaba mirando a su vez con horror en los ojos. En las manos sostenía un sobre idéntico al suyo.

 Se le vino el alma a los pies. Desintonizó la charla jocosa de los mellizos, rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta. Decía así:

  _Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

 _Es de nuestro conocimiento que Ud. u otras personas en su presencia trasgredieron anoche el_ Código de uso aceptable de conjuros en las unidades de descanso _, razón por la cual, se tomarán medidas disciplinarias. Tenga a bien presentarse ante mí y ante los profesores McGonagall y Moody esta noche a las ocho en la carpa de instructores ubicada  a uno de los lados del Campo Uno. Gracias._

_Suyo atte.,_

 Kingsley Shacklebolt

_Supervisor de Entrenamiento_

 Mierda, mierda, mierda. Los ojos se le nublaron. ¿Cómo no se había acordado del Código de conjuros! ¿Y qué era lo que había hecho? Posiblemente tenían forma de detectar la presencia de personas en carpas ajenas, pero las visitas de personas del mismo sexo no estaban vedadas. ¿Podían detectar quizá actividad sexual dentro de las carpas? Pero la carta hablaba de _anoche_ , nada de lo de la tarde había ocurrido la noche anterior. Draco trató de repasar la noche anterior con la memoria… ah… el encantamiento de Potter para agrandar la bolsa… eso tenía que ser. Maldición. Esto era precisamente a lo que Potter le tenía tanto miedo ─esto y perder la guerra, claro está─ y justo tenía que pasar en el primer día _completo_ de su relación, qué desgracia, ahora que las cosas parecían haberse encaminado, venía a ocurrir esto que podía terminar con todo de manera abrupta… y afrentosa encima.

 Tenían que hablar antes de la reunión para ponerse de acuerdo en qué iban a decir. Captó la mirada de Potter y le hizo una seña indicando la puerta, Potter asintió con un gesto, desvió la cara brevemente hacia el Weasel y luego levantó una mano con los dedos extendidos. Cinco minutos. Draco asintió. Se excusó, se levantó de la mesa y salió.

 oOo

Estaba apoyado contra uno de los árboles tratando de calmarse cuando Potter salió, Potter miró a los lados y se le acercó, traía el sobre en la mano. ─ Hola, ─ lo saludó sonriendo levemente ─ y cambiá esa cara que pareciera que estás por morirte. Todo va a salir bien.

 Sintió alivio. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que tenía cara de que se estaba por morir. Trató de poner una expresión neutra. ─ ¿Mejor así? ─ miró furtivamente  alrededor y lo besó suavemente en los labios, Potter se lo devolvió con calidez pero se separaron enseguida.

 ─ Estaba pensando, supongo que fue el encantamiento que usé para agrandar la bolsa, perdoname, en ese momento me olvidé del Código, no lo tuve en cuenta porque yo en la carpa sólo uso cosas muy básicas. Pero de todas formas, estaba pensando que podemos decirles que yo pasé por tu carpa por alguna razón y que nos pusimos a hablar de lo chicas que eran o algo así y que empezamos a jugar con encantamientos para hacerla más cómoda y acogedora… ¿qué te parece? Yo voy a asumir toda la responsabilidad por la falta.

 Draco consideró la propuesta, no era mala idea. Y se evitaban tener que darles a conocer la relación entre ellos. ─ Me parece bien, ─ dijo ─ pero vos ya tenés muchos deméritos, ¿por qué no les decimos que lo hice yo?

 Potter sonrió gratamente sorprendido ─ Porque ellos seguramente saben cuál fue la varita que se usó. ─ señaló

 ─ Pero a mí también me mandaron una lechuza, ─ argumentó Draco ─ saben que fue en mi carpa. Ante ellos soy responsable de que lo haya permitido.

 ─ Bueno, ya veremos qué nos dicen ─ dijo Potter ─ Es a las ocho, ¿no?

 ─ Sí.

 ─ ¿Qué querés que hagamos hasta entonces?

 Ahora fue Draco el que se sorprendió gratamente. ─ ¿Ya terminaste con Weasel… Weasley, quise decir? ─ se había corregido demasiado tarde y trató de disculparse con una sonrisa.

 Potter trató de ponerse serio como reconviniéndolo. ─ Sí, supongo que sí. Necesita un poco de tiempo solo para pensar, creo. Las cosas entre él y Hermione no andan bien.

 ─ Sí, algo oí. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 ─ Caminemos y te cuento ─ dijo Potter, algunos ya empezaban a salir del comedor. Enfilaron para el Campo Tres, que era el más grande y que estaba cerca del Uno. Draco controló la hora, eran las seis y media. ─ Básicamente, ─ continuó Potter ─ creo que Hermione no sabe bien cuál de los dos le gusta más, si Ron o Krum. No quiere lastimar a ninguno de los dos, pero debería tomar una decisión. Por lo que sé, ella tuvo una larga charla con Krum después del almuerzo, y según Ron, se pasó toda la tarde flirteando durante la práctica.

 Draco frunció el ceño. ─ Yo estoy en el mismo grupo que ellos, ─ dijo ─ y no recuerdo haber visto a Granger flirteando con Krum… pero a lo mejor no presté atención… yo estaba bastante absorto… extático podría decir… pensando en lo que había pasado… vos sabés

 Potter sonrió cómplice. ─ Probablemente Ron se hizo la idea equivocada, pero vaya uno a saber… A Hermione le gustaba Krum en cuarto año y se siguieron escribiendo durante mucho tiempo después. Yo creo que ya entonces le gustaba Ron también, aunque probablemente ella no era totalmente consciente de que le gustaba. O quizá sí era consciente, pero Ron la fastidiaba tanto que no se decidió nunca por hacer algo al respecto, en realidad no lo sé…

 ─ Diríase que son la pareja ideal ─ dijo Draco irónico ─ Siempre digo que realmente no se trata de amor si no viene acompañado de tormento.

 Potter lo codeó. ─ Creo que nosotros algo sabemos al respecto, ¿no?

 ─ ¡Y que lo digas! ─ Draco miró alrededor y lo guió a la hilera de árboles que separaba el Campo Tres del Dos. ─ Vamos a hacernos mimos.

 Potter le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con avidez. Lo apretó contra un árbol y le rodeó las caderas con una pierna. Hubo frotamientos, caricias y húmedos besos por largos momentos.

 ─ Draco,… ─ dijo Potter.

 ─ ¿Mmm humm? ─ respondió Draco que tenía la boca ocupada en el cuello de Potter.

 ─ ¿Cuánto hiciste?

 Draco levantó la cabeza. ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ ¿Cuánto hiciste… sexualmente?, quiero decir. ─ dijo Potter mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose.

 ¡Qué dulce que quedaba así! Y como Potter era probablemente tan inexperimentado como él, no se sintió mal confesándoselo. ─ Lo mismo que hice con vos, nada más.

 ─ ¿Qué! ─ Potter había sonado perplejo ─ ¡Me estás cargando!

 ─ No, para nada. Toda mi trayectoria se reduce a dos mamadas y una paja que le hice a otro.

 ─ ¿Y si yo te _preguntaría_ con quién?

 ─ Se dice “¿y si yo te _preguntara_ con quién?”, cielo. ─ corrigió Draco. Desvió la vista y se lo dijo: ─ Blaise Zabini.

 ─ ¡Con el guacho ése! ─ aulló Potter.

 ─ ¡Shh!, que vas a asustar a los pájaros.

 ─ No puedo creerlo… ¡con ese pajero? ─ dijo Potter sin bajar la voz.

 ─ Fue hace mucho. Y yo estaba desesperado. ─ dijo Draco con sinceridad ─ Y no me dejaba un momento tranquilo.

 Potter hizo un gesto de asentimiento. ─ Está bien. ─ dijo, ahora más calmo ─ En realidad no tiene que importarme lo que hayas hecho antes ni con quién… a partir de ahora sería distinto…

 ─ ¿Y vos? ─ preguntó Draco tratando de no parecer tan curioso, aunque no le salió.

 Potter se puso terriblemente colorado. ─ Nada. ─ dijo evidentemente muy incómodo ─ Le di un beso a Cho una vez en quinto año… aparte de eso… nada.

 Draco se lo quedó mirando incrédulo. ─ ¿La de hoy fue tu primera mamada?

 Potter asintió tímidamente mordiéndose el labio. ─ ¿Estuvo buena?

 ─ ¿Que si estuvo buena? ¿Y me lo preguntás? ¡Estuvo espectacular! ¡Increíble! ¡Alucinante!

 Potter parecía más que nada aliviado. ─ ¿Tanto así? Bueno… me alegro. ─ dijo sonriendo con picardía ─ La tuya también fue buenísima… gloriosa.

 ─ También fue la primera para mí ─ dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros con pretendida modestia.

 ─ ¿Cómo? ¿pero no habías dicho…?

 ─ Dije que me habían _dado_ dos mamadas ─ interrumpió Draco ─ pero la de esta tarde fue la primera vez que se la chupé a alguien.

 Potter parecía muy impresionado ─ ¡Que me aspen! ¡Y yo que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque se la estaba chupando a la deidad sexual de Hogwarts!

 ─ Y por lo demás soy virgen, para que sepas. ─ dijo Draco con altivez.

 Potter le mordió el cuello. ─ Mejor así, quiero ser tu primero.

 ─ Lo vas a ser.

 ─ ¿Qué hora es?

 ─ Tenemos tiempo. ─ dijo Draco ─ _Mucho_ tiempo. ─ y le selló la boca con un beso.

 Se besaron unos momentos, luego Potter se separó para preguntar: ─ Pero ahora no vamos a…

 ─ No todavía, ─ dijo Draco tomándole la cara con una mano ─ y de ninguna manera acá. ─ agregó haciendo girar la cabeza mirando los árboles que los rodeaban escondiéndolos del mundo.

 ─ Ah bueno. ─ dijo Potter con alivio. Siguieron besándose y franeleándose, primero suavemente y después con más ímpetu. ─ Quiero tocártela. ─ dijo Potter minutos después resoplando.

 ─ Siendo así, mal te la puedo negar. ─ dijo Draco entre jadeos. Se abrió los pantalones y Potter hizo lo mismo. Siguieron besándose y masturbándose mutuamente con arrebato. Las lenguas se movían al mismo ritmo que manos y caderas. Sintiéndose creativo, Draco le deslizó la otra mano por debajo de la camisa y soltó una risa cuando Potter lanzó un chillido por los dedos fríos sobre su pecho. Le frotó una tetilla y la sintió ponerse dura y rugosa bajo su tacto, se la pellizcó suavemente, Potter lanzó un gemido. Los dos aumentaron la velocidad de las manos que estimulaban las vergas. Momentos después alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo con estremecimientos y quejidos de gozo.

 Siguieron besándose hasta que los latidos de sus corazones descendieron al ritmo normal. Draco pensó que las últimas veinticuatro horas parecían estar compensando bastante bien los cuatro meses anteriores.

 Fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo. ─ ¿Qué fecha es hoy? ─ preguntó de pronto.

 La pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido, Potter pensó unos segundos. ─ Creo que es 27 de julio, sí, ¿por qué preguntás? 

 Draco sonrió. ─ Mañana es mi cumpleaños. (*) ─ dijo ─ Y los voy a cumplir muy feliz, por cierto.

 ─ ¿Lo decís en serio? ─ dijo Potter muy sorprendido.

 ─ Muy en serio.

 ─ Yo los cumplo tres días después que vos. El 31. ─ dijo Potter riendo.

 ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo Draco también con sorpresa. Aunque cuando lo pensó mejor se dio cuenta de que ya algo sabía al respecto, la profecía decía algo de que el Elegido nacería al morir el séptimo mes o algo parecido. ─ Bueno, entonces que los cumplas feliz vos también.

 ─ Diría que podemos festejar el 29 a la noche, ─ propuso Harry contento ─ eso sería más o menos a mitad de camino entre los dos.

 Sólo un Gryffindor podía salir con una ocurrencia como ésa, pensó Draco y le expresó su acuerdo con una sonrisa.

 oOo

 Draco cruzó las piernas, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, le estaba costando bastante. Shacklebolt, McGonagall y Moody se pasaban los expedientes de ellos dos, estudiándolos. Potter había hecho el relato que habían acordado, había hablado demasiado rápido en opinión de Draco, pero eso no lo había sorprendido. Hasta ahora no les habían dicho si les creían o no.

 Moody dejó escapar un sonido y atrajo la atención de Draco. Draco daba gracias de que no hubiera sido este Moody el que lo había transfigurado en hurón en cuarto año. Ese era unos de los episodios más humillantes de su vida.

 Shacklebolt volvió a pedir el expediente de Potter. ─ Sr. Potter, ─ dijo ─ Ud. ya tiene acumulados cincuenta deméritos, todavía no hemos decidido que tipo de sanción le aplicaremos debido a eso, pero a Ud. ¿cuál le parecería una sanción adecuada?

 ─ Y mientras Ud. lo piensa, me gustaría saber qué era lo que Ud. estaba precisamente haciendo en la carpa del Sr. Malfoy. Según lo que tenía entendido ustedes nunca habían sido precisamente amigos. ─ estaba mucho más seria que lo habitual, casi se hubiera dicho que fastidiada, y miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro.

 Potter y Draco intercambiaron una miraba, Potter iba a empezar a hablar pero Draco se le adelantó.  ─ Fue por culpa mía, profesora, anoche jugamos quidditch y yo capturé la snitch. Al parecer estaba tan entusiasmado que me olvidé de devolver la pelota. Harry vino a mi carpa para pedírmela. Es cierto que en el pasado no habíamos sido amigos, pero últimamente hemos hablado en algunas ocasiones y decidimos que en virtud de la guerra era mejor dejar atrás nuestras diferencias. Por eso nos quedamos a charlar un rato, y el conjuro que usamos fue más como una broma ─ agregó ─ estábamos considerando cambios que pudieran hacer que la carpa pareciera más… acogedora, por así decirlo.

 ─ Sí, así ya lo había dicho Potter. ─ gruñó Moody ─ ¿A vos qué te parece Kingsley? No tenían malas intenciones; y si esto significa que ya no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por la disputa Malfoy-Potter de tan larga data… yo soy de la opinión que lo podemos dejar pasar por esta vez.

 Shacklebolt se frotó la barbilla. ─ ¿Vos que pensás, Minerva?

 McGonagall frunció los labios. ─ Está bien, por esta vez… ─ dijo todavía renuente ─ ¡Pero no más deméritos! ─ le advirtió a Potter alzando un dedo admonitorio. ─ ¡Ya lleva acumulados casi la misma cantidad que los Weasleys!

 Potter hizo una mueca. ─ Perdón, profesora. Prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para no quedarme dormido y para cumplir con todas las reglas.

 ─ Espero que así sea ─ dijo poniéndose de pie ─ Creo que podemos dar por concluida la sesión.

 Shacklebolt asintió. ─ Consideren esto como una advertencia ─ dijo, pero antes de que salieran le palmeó la espalda a Potter. Era su precioso niño héroe, después de todo, pensó Draco entrecerrando los ojos. Marcharon hacia las carpas en silencio.

 ─ ¿Podemos pasar antes por mi carpa? ─ preguntó Harry a mitad del Campo Uno ─ Tengo que dejar salir a Hedwig para que vaya a cazar y necesito una muda de ropa y otras cosas.

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Draco ─ Mejor andá y hacé lo que necesites, yo te espero en mi carpa, cuando estés listo vení y traé a Hedwig, hace mucho que no la veo.

 Harry sonrió. ─ Bueno. A ella le va a gustar. Y voy a pasar a ver a Ron un ratito.

 ─ Te espero entonces.

 ─ No voy a demorar.

 oOo

 

(*) La historia fue escrita antes de la aparición del sexto libro, por entonces no se sabía  que Draco cumplía en junio. (N. del T.)

 


	12. Una carta y un festejo a solas

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 12 – Una carta y un festejo a solas**

─ Estaba pensando en algo. ─ dijo Potter de pronto.

 Draco abrió los ojos llenos de sueño. ─ ¿Mmmm?

 ─ Draco… ─ la mano de Potter estaba sobre su espalda. _Cálida. Potter… siempre cálido… siempre tan agradable… entibiaba todo a su alrededor…_

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ muy mal, la voz le seguía saliendo dormida.

 ─ ¿No deberían haberte dicho que retransfiguraras la bolsa, que la dejaras como estaba antes? ─ le estaba recorriendo con los dedos los despeinados cabellos matinales. Estaba ligeramente incorporado a su lado y daba la impresión de que ya llevaba un rato despierto.

 Le tomó un momento procesar la idea, su cerebro seguía todavía amodorrado.

 ─ ¿Qué día es hoy? ─ Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como cuestionando la relevancia de la pregunta. Igual contestó: ─ Viernes.

 ─ Ojalá fuera domingo.

 ─ No, es viernes ─ dijo Potter y con cierto desconcierto preguntó ─ ¿Por qué?

 ─ Si fuera domingo ya habrían asumido que la bolsa había sido devuelta a su tamaño original.

 Potter seguía sin entender la lógica. ─ Pero ni siquiera te pidieron que lo hicieras.

 ─ Ahora que lo pienso con más claridad… tenés razón… es raro ¿no?

 ─ Sí… muy raro.

 ─ Bueno… si no nos dicen nada dejémoslo pasar ─ sugirió Draco encogiéndose de hombros ─ tenemos muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ dijo Potter sonriendo, pero unas líneas de intranquilidad persistieron alrededor de sus ojos. Volvió a meterse bajo las mantas ─o en la bolsa mejor dicho─ y mirándolo directamente lo saludó ─ Buenos días.

 ─ Estupendos ─ señaló Draco.

 Harry sonrió y de pronto abrió grandes los ojos. ─ Casi me olvidaba… hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco un poco incómodo, en la Mansión nunca se festejaban los cumpleaños, recibía regalos pero aparte de eso… Draco nunca le había dado mayor importancia a la fecha.

 Potter se le acercó más y le dio un beso. ─ No te compré ningún regalo.

 ─ Está bien. Si vamos al caso yo tampoco. ─ y agregó con una media sonrisa ─ voy a tener que compensártelo de alguna otra forma.

 Potter sonrió. ─ Supongo que todavía no me vas a dejar pedirte disculpas por haber demorado tanto tiempo en decidirme.

 ─ Así es.

 ─ Te amo, lo sabés.

 ─ Qué bueno que sea así. ─ lo atrajo encima de él ─ ¿Qué hora es, Gryffindor desvergonzado?

 ─ Temprano, ─ dijo Potter tranquilizándolo y sonriéndole ─ todavía no son la seis.

 ─ ¿Y por qué estamos despiertos a esta hora? ─ demandó Draco.

 Potter fue escurriéndose hacia abajo. ─ Porque si estuvieras dormido no podrías disfrutar _esto_. ─ y así diciendo le acarició con la nariz la verga semierecta y empezó a lamérsela, sabía que eso era lo que a Draco más le gustaba.

 ─ ¡Oh… dioses… Harry! ¡Claro que sí, maldición! Me hubiera despertado de inmediato. ¡Humm… qué bueno! ¡Sos prodigioso! ¡Ni se te ocurra parar ahora! ─ entretejió los dedos en los cabellos de Potter. Las atenciones habían conseguido rápidamente su objetivo, la verga de Draco había alcanzado su máxima expresión. Potter le englobó la cabeza con la boca. Draco sintió como si se le derritieran los huesos.

 Minutos después estaba jadeando y las caderas se le sacudían espasmódicamente y desfogaba toda su excitación tapizando de pegajosa simiente la garganta de Potter. ─ ¡Dioses! ─ alcanzó a decir casi sin aliento.

 Potter reptó hacia arriba y se acurrucó debajo del hueco de su brazo. ─ Feliz cumpleaños. ─ dijo.

 Draco abrió finalmente los ojos y lo contempló unos segundos. ─ ¿Te devuelvo el favor?

 ─ No. ─ respondió Potter simplemente.

 ─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó curioso.

 ─ Porque es _tu_ cumpleaños. ─ replicó Potter obstinado.

 ─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

 ─ Que yo quería que…

 ─ ¡Pero es que yo quiero!

 Potter volvió la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos. ─ Lo decís por decir.

 ─ No. Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. ─ dijo Draco empecinado. Aunque sabía que durante las prácticas iba a tener que seguir las órdenes como cualquier otro día.

 ─ Bueno, si es lo que _realmente_ querés… ─ dijo Potter como cediendo.

 ─ Así es… _Gryffindor_ ─ había usado una entonación particular para que el apelativo sonara a insulto.

 ─ Un verdadero Slytherin se hubiera limitado a disfrutar lo que se le ofrecía sin dar nada a cambio. _Agarrá todo y lo más que puedas_ , ¿no?

 ─ Sí, y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora.

 

oOo

 Durante el almuerzo, Draco recibió una lechuza. Lo sorprendió, no esperaba que nadie se acordara de su cumpleaños. Crabbe y Goyle probablemente desconocían la fecha y hubiera sido raro que incluso Pansy se hubiera acordado. La abrió con curiosidad y con una cierta sensación de mal augurio. Los mellizos no habían venido, estaba sentado solo, como Granger, que estaba en la misma mesa que él pero en la otra punta. La lechuza había partido ya, sin esperar respuesta.

  _Querido Draco:_

_Me acordé de que hoy era tu cumpleaños y pensé en escribirte estas líneas. No sé si vas a llegar a recibirlas, nadie tiene ni la más puta idea de dónde estás, pero si llegás a recibirlas, entonces: Feliz cumpleaños._

_Hay un millón de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, como_ ¿Dónde carajo estás? _, pero sé que no me lo dirías. Se supone que yo tampoco te diga lo que estoy haciendo pero presumo que ya te lo habrás imaginado. Crabbe y Goyle también están acá. Si vos estás en el análogo de éste pero del otro lado, quizá te convenga saber que hay una recompensa para el que traiga tu cabeza. Corren muchos rumores por acá, que te han repudiado, que estás prófugo, que estás con_ él _… si entendés lo que te digo. Como sea, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque yo, la verdad, no llego a entenderlo. Me tenés un poco preocupado. Hay_ Alguien _que está furioso por lo que hiciste._

 _Estoy seguro de que no me extrañás para nada. Me resulta muy difícil imaginarte a vos, Draco Malfoy, ¡enrolado en un puto ejército! ¡Obedeciendo órdenes_!¡cuerpo a tierra, salto rana, carrera march…! _Pagaría por verlo._

 _Espero que estés pasando un lindo día dondequiera que estés. Sigo pensando siempre en vos. Si alguna vez te vuelvo a encontrar no te voy a dejar ir hasta que te convenza de que te quedes conmigo. Vos sabés que puedo ser_ muy _persuasivo. Cuidate, Draco._

_Tu viejo amigo,_

_Blaise Zabini_

 Draco bajó la carta y respiró varias veces profunda y conscientemente. Así que también Zabini sabía que habían soltado los perros tras él. No era paranoia de Snape, no que en algún momento hubiera pensado que lo fuera. Por “él”, estaba seguro de que Zabini había implicado Dumbledore. Lo divertía que Zabini no pudiera imaginárselo cumpliendo órdenes. _Un buen indicador de cuán desesperado y sin opciones estaba cuando acepté_ , pensó sarcástico. 

 Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para estar siempre junto a Potter y para evitar que el tarado se dejara matar. Pero las palabras de Zabini seguían resonándole, en particular la velada amenaza. _Muy persuasivo_ , probablemente estaba decidido a someterlo por la fuerza y violarlo si no le dejaba otra alternativa. _¡Qué propuesta tan romántica!_ , pensó Draco revoleando los ojos. Terminó de comer, se puso de pie, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y salió del comedor.

 Apenas segundos después alguien más salio, oyó los pasos sobre el pasto, venían en dirección a él. ─ ¿De quién es? ─ demandó la voz airada y perentoria de Potter.

 Draco se dio vuelta. ─ Hola, ¡qué bueno verte!

 ─ ¿De quién es, maldición! ─ la cara de Potter se iba enrojeciendo.

 ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que sea algo de importancia?

 ─ Porque te vi la cara que ponías cuando la leías, boludo. ─ dijo Potter ─ ¿No será de tu padre?

 Draco estudió la cara de Potter por un momento. Estaba evaluando la cantidad de furia que se le iba a venir encima cuando su amante se enterara de la identidad del remitente. ─ Esto no te va a gustar ─ dijo esquivo ─ Tampoco me cayó bien a mí.

 ─ _De. Quién. Es._

 Draco suspiró, sacó la carta y se la entregó. ─ Por favor, tratá de no entrar en combustión. ─ dijo sarcástico.

 Potter la fue leyendo rápidamente, se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo a medida que avanzaba. ─ ¡Qué hijo de puta! ─ explotó finalmente ─ ¡Lo voy a matar!

 Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó lejos del comedor. No hacía falta que hubiera testigos de esa conversación. ─ Oíme bien, ─ dijo con determinación ─ Yo no pedí que me mandaran la carta. Zabini nunca antes me importó y ahora tampoco. Ésta es la primera vez que sé algo de él desde que terminó la escuela. Me doy cuenta de la amenaza implícita en la última parte, pero nada de eso va a llegar a pasar, así que calmate. Ni siquiera sabe que ahora estoy en pareja.

 ─ ¡Como si eso le fuera a importar! ─ aulló Potter echando chispas por los ojos.

 ─ Probablemente no, ─ admitió Draco ─ pero lo mismo da. No tiene ni la menor idea de dónde estoy. La próxima vez que lo volvamos a ver va a ser seguramente en batalla y le vas a poder tirar con todos los hechizos que conozcas. Esta carta no tiene ninguna importancia, lo mejor es que te olvides de ella.

 Potter iba cediendo. ─ ¿Le vas a contestar?

 ─ Todavía no lo sé, Harry. La acabo de recibir. No tuve tiempo para pensar lo que voy a hacer.

 Potter soltó el aire que tenía contenido. Y sonrió bobalicón pasándose los dedos por los cabellos. ─ Perdón, reaccioné de manera excesiva, ¿no?

 Draco sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. ─ No tenés nada de qué preocuparte. ─ dijo ─ Ahora estoy con vos y nunca te voy a dejar, y mucho menos para ir a correr detrás de un futuro mortífago al que le estuve diciendo que no durante dos años.

 ─ Excepto esas dos veces…

 ─ Que ni quiero recordar siquiera. Así que no insistas. Estoy con vos. Te amo. Es lo único realmente importante.

 Potter ya estaba tranquilo. ─ De acuerdo y… perdón.

 ─ No hace falta que te disculpes. Nunca nadie me había celado así. Y resulta sumamente halagador y agradable. ─ dijo sonriendo

 oOo

 Esa noche, en la bolsa de dormir, garrapateó una respuesta. Potter leía por encima de su hombro mientras escribía. Era tajante y sin vueltas.

  _Querido Blaise:_

_Me suena raro llamarte así, visto que nunca ante te llamé de otra forma que no fuera “Zabini”, pero me parecía muy grosero empezar la carta así._

_Gracias por tus saludos de cumpleaños. Lo pasé muy bien, junto con mi novio. A él no le gustó para nada la última parte de tu carta, y a mí tampoco debo decir. Creo que lo mejor sería que no nos comuniquemos nuevamente, es obvio que nuestras elecciones nos han ubicado en sendas divergentes._

_Gracias por la advertencia, pero ya conozco perfectamente mis circunstancias._

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

─ ¿Qué te parece? ─ y la cambió de ángulo para que Harry pudiera leerla con más facilidad.

 La leyó de nuevo y asintió. ─ Me gusta. ─ dijo ─ Amable pero sin vueltas. Y me gusta que te refieras a mí como tu novio. 

 ─ Sí, el término es un poco pueril para mi gusto, pero es uno que hasta él va a entender. ─ dijo Draco displicente y selló el rollo. ─ Ey, Hedwig. ─ Potter la había traído en la jaula porque todavía estaba dormida cuando había venido, en realidad en ese momento recién se estaba despertando.

Un ulular corto y los ojos ámbar se abrieron, cuando los vio juntos soltó otro ulular más definido y satisfecho. Del tipo que dejaba escuchar muy frecuentemente estos últimos días. A Draco le encantaba cuando la escuchaba. El viernes había tenido una charla con ella, Potter había ido al baño, y le había agradecido toda la ayuda.

 ─ ¿Podés llevar una carta? ─ usó para abrir la jaula la varita de Potter que era la que estaba más a mano.

 Ella salió con un saltito y levantó la pata servicial. Draco le ató el rollo. ─ Es para Blaise Zabini. No sé dónde está, es en una especie de campo de entrenamiento de los mortífagos. ¿Creés que vas a poder encontrarlo?

 Otro ulular corto y aceptó el encargo. ─ Gracias, nena. ─ dijo Draco acariciándole la cabeza. 

 ─ Si ya es de día cuando vuelvas, andá directamente a mi carpa. ─ dijo Potter.

Draco abrió la puerta para dejarla salir.

 ─ Vení acá ─ dijo Potter perezosamente. Draco se dio vuelta.

 Potter estaba acostado, sin anteojos, sobre la bolsa. Brazos y piernas estirados y casi totalmente desnudo, el perfecto objeto de sus deseos. ─ Tenés puesta una prenda de más. ─ dijo Draco a modo de crítica.

 Potter rió. ─ Vos también.

 Draco entrecerró los ojos. ─ Te apuesto a que me la saco más rápido.

 ─ ¡A que no! ─ soltando risitas enloquecido (¡menos mal que se permitían encantamientos silenciadores alrededor de las carpas!), Potter trató de sacarse los boxers. Pero Draco fue más rápido, estaba de pie y la posición le dio ventaja.

 ─ Yo gané ─ dijo triunfal y fue a pararse encima de su ahora totalmente desnudo amante con las manos en las caderas.

 Potter miró hacia arriba entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en los labios. ─ ¿Y eso que implica? ─ dijo voz soñadora.

 Y de golpe el momento se había vuelto serio. Draco se sentó entonces entre las piernas de Potter. ─ ¿Estamos listos para esto?

 ─ ¿Eh… para… eh… tener sexo, querés decir? ─ balbuceó Potter.

 ─ Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir. ─ acarició con los pulgares los hombros de Potter.

 ─ Creo que sí ─ dijo Potter casi de inmediato.

 Draco le estudió la cara. Era algo que estaba haciendo mucho últimamente. ─ Esta vez yo podría ir abajo ─ dijo con voz muy suave. Estaba ofreciendo. Ahora entendía la oferta de Zabini… pero no quería ni iba a pensar en el imbécil de Zabini ahora. Se trataba de dar algo, algo único, que no había dado antes y que no volvería a dar. Y quería hacerlo.

 Potter pareció sorprenderse mucho. ─ ¿Lo harías? ─ preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

 ─ Claro que sí. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿o que creías? ¿que iba a exigirte que siempre fueras vos abajo?

 ─ Pero hay muchos que…

 ─ …que tienen preferencias definidas. Lo sé. ─ completó Draco ─ Pero nosotros no. Si nunca lo hicimos ¿por qué tenemos que presumir nada por anticipado? ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que nos va a gustar más?

 ─ ¿Y qué pasaría si resulta que a los dos nos gusta lo mismo? ─ preguntó Potter cauteloso, los ojos verdes eran muy intensos desde tan cerca.

 ─ En ese caso nos turnaríamos. ─ dijo Draco encogiendo los hombros ─ Dar y recibir, ¿no es ése el modelo Gryffindor para las relaciones?

 ─ Me parece que eso suena más a Ravenclaw. ─ dijo Potter sonriendo ─ Nuestro estilo sería más, ver quién es el que gana en una pulseada.

 ─ Tenés razón. ─ concedió Draco, movió las manos a la cara de su amante ─ No es preciso que lo hagamos si no te sentís listo todavía. No hace falta precipitarse. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

 ─ No, no es eso ─ se apresuró a decir Potter ─ Yo sólo quería preguntarte esas cosas.  Estoy listo. Y quiero hacerlo. Y esperaba que ocurriera esta noche.

 ─ Nuestra noche de cumpleaños. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo.

 ─ Y mañana es domingo, ─ dijo Potter con entusiasmo ─ podemos dormir hasta tarde.

 ─ No me pienso levantar hasta las tres. ─ dijo Draco resuelto.

 ─ Y yo me voy a quedar junto a vos hasta esa hora.

 Draco le acercó la cara. ─ ¿Lo prometés? ─ preguntó, sus labios ahora a milímetros de los de Potter.

 ─ Sí. ─ Potter lo besó profunda y cálidamente. Y eso casi alcanzó. Pero todavía no. No con esto otro que se había planteado ahora entre ellos, la posibilidad de estar muchos más unidos.

 ─ Draco abrió los ojos. ─ ¿Te parece que vamos demasiado rápido? ─ preguntó cauteloso nuevamente para estar absolutamente seguro. _¿No soy yo ahora el que trata de alargar, de demorar las cosas?_

Potter abrió los ojos. ─ Es rápido. ─ dijo también con cautela ─ pero no creo que sea _demasiado_ rápido. Los dos lo queremos desde hace mucho y la única certeza que tenemos es que podemos pasar un mes juntos. Después de eso, es una incógnita. Puede que nos manden en misiones en grupos pequeños, podríamos no volver a vernos nunca más si nos tocaran grupos diferentes, ¿habías pensado en eso?

 Una especie de ráfaga helada pareció recorrerle el pecho, pensar en ese instante se estaba volviendo difícil. ─ Sí, ya lo había pensado.

 ─ Entonces no sé si tenemos tiempo para seguir discutiendo tanto el asunto ─ continuó Potter, con un dedo le iba recorriendo la línea de la clavícula ─ si vamos a hacerlo, estar juntos, ya no tenemos tiempo para dudas. Lo vamos a hacer tarde o temprano, ¿no? ¿Por qué no ahora? No sé lo que opinarás vos al respecto, pero yo no quiero morir virgen.

 Draco tuvo que reírse, a su pesar, y asintió. ─ ¿Así que de eso se trataba todo esto? ─ preguntó con intención entrecerrando los ojos.

 ─ No es lo único ─ dijo Potter frunciendo el ceño ─ pero es también parte de las razones. No tenemos que desperdiciar nada del tiempo que sabemos seguro que tenemos. Para mí esto es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

 Draco no respondió de inmediato. Estaban ahora recostados de lado frente a frente, lo miró durante un largo momento.  ─ Sí. ─  fue todo lo que dijo y juntó sus labios con los de Potter, no era precisamente un beso, era apenas un suave roce. ─ Tocame. ─ agregó, su voz era apenas un susurro ahora.

 La mano de Potter se movió de sus clavículas, bajó acariciándole el pecho y luego más abajo hasta alcanzar los rizos púbicos color rubio oscuro. Potter separó la boca un instante y preguntó: ─ ¿Tenemos lubricante?

 ─ Eh… esperá. ─ Draco rebuscó en un bolso a un costado de la bolsa y sacó un tubo alargado. Potter levantó una ceja y Draco se apresuró a explicar. ─ Por las dudas, sabés… podés ver que está sin abrir.

 Potter sonrió, tomó el tubo y se embadurnó los dedos de una mano. Tornó a besarlo y al mismo tiempo usó la mano lubricada para masajearle la verga. Draco se recostó de espaldas y abrió las piernas para facilitarle acceso. La mano de Potter fue bajando más por encima de sus testículos y luego hacia atrás cruzando el perineo y hasta alcanzar la entrada. Se dedicó entonces a frotarla durante un minuto, muy suavemente, parecía increíble que pudiera hacerlo con tal delicadeza si uno se ponía a pensar lo rudo que podía ser jugando quidditch o la facilidad con que a veces se enojaba.

 Harry fue bajando la boca, lo besó a lo largo del cuello y finalmente se detuvo en su tetilla izquierda. Draco gimió suavemente y sepultó los dedos en los cabellos negros. El dedo de Potter presionó contra su abertura. ─ No quiero hacerte doler. ─ dijo casi con miedo.

 ─ No me va a doler. Seguí.

 El dedo finalmente ingresó. Se sentía extraño, un poco invasor, pero no inusitado, Draco había probado lo mismo con su dedo en otras oportunidades. ─ ¿Todo bien? ─ preguntó Potter levantando un poco la cabeza.

 Draco asintió. ─ Sí, podés… hacer un poco… más. ─ le había salido un poco más entrecortado de lo que hubiera querido.

 Harry asintió y agregó un segundo dedo. Esperó un momento a que Draco se ajustara a la mayor distensión. ─ ¿Y ahora?

 Draco respiraba ahora corta y aceleradamente, su esfínter se apretaba sobre los dedos de Potter. ─ Te quiero dentro de mí. ─ y si le dolía un poco… se le pasaría.

 ─ Según tengo entendido… eh… es más fácil si… eh… te ponés en cuatro patas ─ dijo Harry, mordiéndose un labio.

 ─ Bueno. ─ asintió Draco.

 Harry sacó los dedos despacio. Draco se dio vuelta y tomó la posición. Miró por sobre su hombro, Harry le quitó la tapa al tubo y se untó la verga. Verlo hacerlo le reactivó la erección que había cedido un poco momentos antes. Harry se arrodilló detrás de él. ─ ¿Todo bien?

 ─ Sí, esto es lo que quiero. ─ volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pared de la carpa y esperó.

 Harry fue muy cuidadoso, fue empujando muy lentamente, esperaba para dar el siguiente avance a que Draco asintiera. Estaba aterrado de hacerle daño. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien?

 ─ ¡Sí, carajo! Podés empezar a moverte… ¡ _por favor_ empezá a moverte! ─ la calidez del cuerpo de Harry lo envolvía y lo impregnaba en ondas, en oleadas, excitándole la sangre. La sensación de intimidad entre ellos superaba todas las que había sentido hasta ahora y cualquiera de las que había imaginado. Podía sentir el cosquilleo del vello púbico de Harry en sus nalgas, el temblor de las caderas de Harry pujando dentro de él, la tibieza de las manos de Harry que se aferraban a sus flancos.

 Harry no pudo contener un gemido. ─ Se siente tan bien… ─ dijo con dificultad como si le faltara el aire. Se empezó a mover y algunos vaivenes después se desvió un poco y tocó el punto que Draco estaba deseando que alcanzara. Una onda de indescriptible placer fue excitando cada uno de sus nervios y de sus fibras y no pudo contener un quejido de regocijo supremo.

 ─ ¿Eso fue…? ─ empezó a decir Harry con voz aflautada por el deseo, se inclinó y le besó la arqueada espalda.

 ─ ¡Sí! ¡De nuevo! ─ esto le sirvió de estímulo a Harry que empezó a incrementar la velocidad y la potencia. Cualquier dolor que Draco hubiera sentido al principio había desaparecido, cada ciclo parecía potenciar el placer que estremecía todo su cuerpo y que se iba acumulando en su verga.

 ─ Draco… ─ dijo Harry jadeante, minutos después, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo ─ perdón…pero no voy a poder aguantar mucho más…

 ─ Yo… tampoco… ─ alcanzó a decir Draco entre jadeos y dejando caer la cabeza. Era tan extraordinario que si se prolongaba iba a explotar. Y entonces Harry lo envolvió con todo su cuerpo, una mano se aferró a su verga y empezó a sacudirla frenética y Draco todo se sacudió espasmódicamente, apretó los ojos y las mandíbulas para no gritar y desparramó su orgasmo con chorros en todas direcciones. La respiración de Harry había alcanzado una frecuencia altísima al igual que los movimientos de sus caderas y en ese instante parecieron los dos detenerse y Draco sintió que lo llenaba una tibieza líquida. Y segundos después Harry volvió a respirar sobre su hombro, sin dejar de envolverlo con su cuerpo.

 Quedaron así durante algunos momentos, recuperando el aliento a medida que la excitación iba cediendo. Harry salió de él y rodó a un costado sobre la bolsa. Draco se dejó caer también, los brazos en ese momento le temblaban como si acabara de hacer un millón de lagartijas, se puso de lado y se enrolló.

 ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Harry, todavía le costaba hablar.

 ─ ¡Oh sí! ─ dijo Draco satisfecho y se le acurrucó más cerca. ─ Eso fue increíble.

 ─ ¿Para vos también? ─ dijo Harry sonriendo ─ Sé que para mí lo fue pero…

─ Dejá de preocuparte ─ interrumpió Draco ─ Buenísimo. No veo la hora de repetirlo.

 ─ ¿Se siente bien? ¿La cosa esa de la próstata? ─ insistió Harry.

 Draco acercó la boca a los labios de su amante ─ Muy bien, ¿o acaso no fui claro antes?

 ─ Quería estar seguro, nada más.

 ─ Bueno… es estupendo. ─ dijo Draco ─ ya vas a ver. Sonrió y Harry le sonrió a su vez.

 ─ Qué bien. ─ dijo Harry y tomó la decisión del beso ahora. Draco reparó entonces que Potter había pasado a ser Harry. Y antes de dormirse en los brazos de Harry minutos después, un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. La vida no era tan mala, después de todo.

 


	13. Domingo

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 13 – Domingo**

El domingo fue un largo día de pereza y Draco disfrutó cada minuto. Lo primero fue el despertar. Darse cuenta de que por cuarta mañana consecutiva no estaba solo y que tal circunstancia lo complacía sobremanera. Harry roncaba, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y placidez en el rostro. Estaba de lado, parcialmente enroscado y de frente a Draco, las rodillas de ambos se tocaban. Uno de sus pies desnudos había quedado atrapado entre los tobillos de Draco. Se veía adorable innegablemente. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, divertido, ni se molestó en controlar la hora. Era domingo. Se lo quedó mirando un largo rato hasta que se volvió a dormir.

 Cuando volvió a despertarse más tarde, Harry seguía dormido, en una posición parecida, pero con las piernas estiradas. Draco tenía ahora una erección y quería hacer algo al respecto. Le acercó la cara, sacó la lengua y la hizo deslizar por los labios entreabiertos de Harry. Harry dejó escapar un sonido en su sueño y su lengua se asomó para tocar la de Draco. El contacto disparó un temblor de deseo por su cuerpo y Draco cerró la boca sobre la de Harry. Harry se despertó, aunque no del todo, por el beso, Draco había esperado que se sobresaltara, pero no, dejó escapar otro sonido y respondió al beso, lenta, soñadoramente. Sus ojos se abrieron segundos después y parpadearon varias veces. ─ Buen día. ─ dijo con una sonrisa.

 ─ Buen día ─ dijo Draco y le devolvió una media sonrisa, de ésas tan propias de él. No perdió tiempo, hizo girar a Harry poniéndolo de espaldas y se encaramó por encima. Apretó su erección contra el miembro de Harry que ya estaba aumentando de tamaño, lo besó otra vez y comenzó a frotar. Sin precipitación. Harry gimió, bastante fuerte a decir verdad. Draco hizo una pausa y soltó una risita, alcanzó su varita y renovó el encantamiento de silencio. ─ Si ésa es la forma en que vas a reaccionar… ─ dijo Draco con una nota provocadora en el tono.

 ─ ¿Y qué esperabas? Si vos me vas a… ─ empezó a protestar Harry, pero Draco le selló la boca con un beso y la queja se transformó en un gemido y las caderas se le sacudieron hacia arriba. Ahora sus manos se habían puesto a sobar el culo de Draco. Hubo besos, frotamientos y quejidos por varios minutos. Cuando Draco ya no aguantó más, tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó hacia abajo para que envolviera las dos vergas, sumó asimismo su mano para rodearlas, ambos empezaron a acometer frotándose en el conducto así formado. La fricción desencadenó espirales de placer que viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Draco. Él acabó primero, y Harry momentos después, mordiéndole el hombro para contener un grito.

 ─ Bueno, esto sí que mejora este asunto de despertarse. ─ dijo Harry irónico.

 ─ No puedo sino estar de acuerdo ─ dijo Draco, su respiración no se había normalizado todavía, seguía encima, con el torso ligeramente incorporado apoyándose con los antebrazos cruzados sobre el pecho de Harry.

 ─ ¿Qué hora es? 

 Draco tomó su varita. ─ Casi la una y media.

─ ¿Nada más?

 ─ Así parece.

 ─ No era que ibas a dormir hasta la tres. ─ dijo Harry con un dejo acusador en el tono.

 ─ No. ─ corrigió Draco sonriendo. Le pellizcó una tetilla juguetonamente, o lo que el consideraba juguetonamente, a Harry le arrancó una exclamación mal contenida. ─ Lo que había dicho es que me iba a quedar en la cama hasta las tres.

 ─ Ah… ─ dijo Harry entendiendo ahora y al parecer le gustaba la prospectiva ─ Haciendo este tipo de cosas, puedo presumir.

 ─ Exactamente. Me alegra que lo entiendas.

 ─ ¿Para qué son los amantes si no?                 

 ─ Esa es una palabra demasiado sofisticada para un Gryffindor ─ dijo con una comisura y una ceja en alto.

 ─ Sí, ¿verdad? Deberías estar orgulloso.

 ─ Lo estoy, no lo dudes.

 ─ Ya basta de charla ─ dijo Harry de improviso y con tono imperativo ─ Quiero mimos.

 ─ Tus deseos son órdenes.

 oOo

 Pasaron las horas siguientes juntos en la carpa, ─escondiéndose─ según lo había puesto Harry. Draco disentía, consideraba que se estaban dando un gusto, bien merecido por cierto, y por unas horas no precisaban tener a nadie más alrededor. Harry sugirió que  se separaran para ir a cenar y jugar al quidditch y que luego se reunieran de nuevo en la carpa. Draco expresó su acuerdo, aunque no lo complacía demasiado tener que compartir a Harry con los otros, pero no quería mostrarse demasiado posesivo.

 Hedwig volvió a las dos y media, aleteó contra la puerta de la carpa. Ya era de día obviamente, pero sus instintos le habían indicado que Harry no estaba en su capa. Draco le abrió y quedó perplejo, el ulular había sido el de Hedwig, pero la que entró fue una lechuza marrón. ─ ¿Qué car…? ─ empezó a decir.

 Sin embargo, los ojos eran los mismos, redondos y ámbar y lo miraban acusadores. ─ ¡Hedwig! ─ gritó Harry y le tendió el brazo, ella saltó para posarse encima, luego hizo sonar el pico y se sacudió las plumas y se volvió blanca otra vez. ─ Debería habérmelo imaginado ─ dijo Harry con cierto tono de culpa ─ ¡Perdón, nena!

 Draco se sentó sobre los talones, muy descolocado por lo que acababa de observar ─ ¿Puede cambiar de color?

 ─ Aparentemente puede. ─ dijo Harry con un breve encogimiento de hombros ─ Pero yo nunca había visto que lo hiciera antes. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso, nena? ─ preguntó acariciándola.

  _Como si la lechuza pudiera contestarle_ , pensó Draco sacudiendo la cabeza y con un giro de ojos. Se le dio entonces por chacotear. ─ El año pasado, Harry ─ dijo con voz aguda y afectada. En el curso de instrucción para lechuzas.

 Harry se echó a reír. ─ Callate, querés ─ dijo ─ estoy tratando de hablar con mi lechuza, no interrumpas.

 ─ Y te va a contestar y todo. ─ dijo Draco con pretendido desdén.

 ─ No le hagas caso. ─ dijo Harry acariciándole el pico ─ ¡Sos tan inteligente! A mí, se me debería haber ocurrido disfrazarte, pero vos te las arreglaste sola. ¿Zabini te reconoció?

 Un filoso ruido con el pico. Negativo, supuso Draco. ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo con alivio ─ Ya sé que no es la única lechuza blanca de Gran Bretaña, pero aun así… Todos los Slytherins de mi año sabían que era tu lechuza.

 ─ Sin dudas, casi todo el mundo lo sabía. Era la única lechuza nívea en Hogwarts. ─ se notaba por el tono que se sentía culpable ─ Tendría que haberlo pensado… que la estaba mandando a hacer algo peligroso.

 ─ Bueno… a mí tampoco se me ocurrió ─ dijo Draco incómodo ─ Qué suerte que sea tan lista.

 Hedwig arrulló, sonaba complacida, y luego se puso a volar en el interior de la capa, cambiando de color repetidamente. ─ Ahora está alardeando. ─ dijo Draco crítico.

 Ella le golpeó la cara con un ala, bastante fuerte por cierto. Harry rió. ─ Te lo tenés merecido.

 ─ Callate querés ─ y a la lechuza ─ y vos, ¡ni te me acerques!

 ─ ¿Querés volver a nuestra carpa? ─ preguntó Harry ─ Para que puedas descansar, tuviste una noche muy larga.

 Otro arrullo, sonaba contenta. ─ ¿Podés entrar sola o necesitás que te acompañe?

 Un corto ulular lastimero. Harry suspiró y medio sentado se puso los boxers y los jeans. ─ ¿Dónde está mi remera?

 ─ No sé. ─ dijo Draco mirando alrededor ─ ponete una de las mías.

 ─ ¿Tenés una roja o una negra? Creo que ayer yo tenía puesta una negra.

  ─ Así es ─ dijo Draco y en ese momento la ubicó. Era difícil diferenciarla de las suyas, tenían la misma medida. Pero la de Harry tenía una pequeña rasgadura en la parte baja y estaba más arrugada. ─ Acá la tenés.

 ─ Gracias. Voy a usar un encantamiento de mimetización para que no me noten. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo y se puso la remera. Recuperó su varita que había quedado debajo de una de las almohadas y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Draco todavía podía verlo si prestaba atención pero se había confundido con el fondo ─ Vuelvo enseguida ─

 Escuchó que Harry le decía a Hedwig que volara adelante para no llamar la atención sobre él.

 Draco aprovechó para ordenar un poco la carpa, abrió las ventanas (les puso un _Imperturbable_ para que desde afuera no se viera el interior) y usó un encantamiento de ducha.

 Harry volvió cinco minutos después. ─ Veo que abriste las ventanas ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

 ─ Sí, el aire estaba un poco viciado.

 ─ En realidad apesta a sexo, y ojo que no me estoy quejando. ─ dijo Harry, y luego miró preocupado por la ventana ─ ¿ _Impertubabilizadas_? preguntó, acuñando el término.

 ─ Obvio.

 ─ Bien. ─ dijo, se volvió a sacar la remera, pero se dejó puestos los jeans y se sentó. ─ ¿Me extrañaste? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

 Draco no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. ─ Por supuesto que no, ─ dijo como si pretendiera salvaguardar su dignidad ─ si apenas saliste unos minutos.

 ─ Pero me juego a que igual me extrañaste.

 ─ Bueno, quizá un poco.

 ─ Así me gusta.

 oOo

 La cena transcurrió muy rara. Los mellizos estaban ya allí y llamaron a Draco para que se sentara con ellos. Hermione no estaba. Krum estaba sentado solo y comía muy serio. Harry estaba al lado de un aparentemente muy deprimido Weasel. _Weasley_ , se recordó Draco, _debo aprender a referirme al mejor amigo de mi amante como Weasley_. Los mellizos le había jugado una espléndida broma a Shacklebolt, y como consecuencia se habían ganado un montón de deméritos más, si bien el auror negro no pudo dejar de reírse al encontrar su carpa transformada en un acuario tropical.

 ─ ¿Había eglefinos? ─ preguntó Draco inocentemente.

 Fred le dirigió una mirada severa. ─ No Malfoy, como se te ocurre, los eglefinos son de agua dulce.

 ─ Pero no, ─ dijo George frunciendo el ceño ─ viven en el Atlántico.

 ─ No, boludo… viven en lagos ─ dijo Fred dándose aires de importancia.

 George se volvió hacia Draco ─ Decile, Malfoy. ─ lo instó.

 ─ En realidad no tengo la menor idea ─ dijo Draco con total sinceridad ─ y tampoco me importa, así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

 George rió y Fred se encogió de hombros. ─ Está bien. De todos modos es mejor que no fuera la carpa de Moody la que transfiguramos, si no, todavía estaría lanzándonos hechizos.

  


oOo

 ─ ¿Qué fue todo ese asunto con Weasley? ─ preguntó Draco. El campo de quidditch estaba vacío, ya se habían ido todos los que habían jugado. Acababan de guardar las pelotas y ya podían regresar. Estaban cansados y sudorosos, Harry todavía no se había vuelto a poner la remera.

 ─ ¿Con Ron, querés decir? ─ se pusieron a caminar de regreso, juntos, las manos se rozaban por momentos, Harry llevaba la remera colgada sobre el hombro.

 ─ Sí, durante la cena. ¿Las cosas con Granger no están yendo bien?

 ─ En realidad, no. ─ dijo Harry con un suspiro. Miró a Draco de costado. ─ También sospecha sobre lo nuestro. No me lo dijo directamente, pero se dio cuenta de que le estoy ocultando algo, y se siente muy herido por eso. Hermione está enfadada con él por el asunto de los celos por Krum. Pero en esto le doy la razón a Ron. Ella tendría que decidirse de una vez, no debería seguir jugando así con ellos. Ron está mal por eso y ahora también porque cree que vos sos mi mejor amigo y algo más también.

 ─ ¿Vos le contaste? ─ preguntó Draco ceñudo.

 ─ No. ─ dijo Harry. Miró al cielo y soltó otro gran suspiro. ─ Pero debería.

 ─ ¿Cómo creés que se lo va tomar?

 ─ Vaya uno a saber. ─ respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 ─ ¿Él sabe que a vos…?

 ─ ¿Que me gustan los hombres? ─ completó Harry.

 ─ Sí.

 ─ Creo que sí ─ dijo con imprecisión ─ Nunca hablamos de eso específicamente pero estoy seguro de que sabe. Hermione sabe, es seguro que se lo debe de haber contado.

 Draco hizo silencio, absorbiendo la información ─ Ya veo. ─ siguieron caminando y luego de unos momentos preguntó. ─ ¿Cómo te parece que reaccionaría?

 ─ Realmente no lo sé. Puede ser que al principio se enfade bastante, pero después terminará asumiéndolo. Y todo volverá a ser como antes, amigos como siempre. Eso no es algo que me preocupe, si eso es lo que querías saber.

  _Sí, justamente ahí apuntaba mi pregunta_ , pensó. Pero sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a decir. ─ Ya veo.

 Llegaron a la hilera de carpas ─ ¿Todavía querés…?

 ─ ¿Es lo que vos querés? ─ preguntó Harry inquieto.

 ─ Eso ni se pregunta, por descontado. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo brevemente.

 Harry sonrió también, parecía aliviado. Se mordió el labio y asintió. ─ Bueno.

 Draco abrió la carpa. ─ Después de vos. ─ dijo invitándolo a que pasara primero.

 Harry entró y tiró la remera a un costado, se volvió sonriendo. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Draco le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. ─ Esperá. ─ dijo ─ _¡Silencio!_

 ─ Tenés razón, perdón ─ dijo Harry ─ Pero lo que yo te iba a decir es que no te preocupes por lo de Ron. Yo no voy a dejar que nada se interponga o interfiera en nuestra relación.

 Draco se limitó a asentir.

 Harry estaba parado en el centro de la carpa. ─ Vení. ─ dijo.

 Draco se sorprendió obedeciendo, dejó que le tomara las manos y se sumó de muy buen grado al beso que se le ofrecía. Toda la incomodidad de la conversación sobre Ron pasó al olvido cuando las lenguas se reencontraron, la tibieza de sus cuerpos pareció incrementarse. Harry dejó oír un sonido gutural, uno que siempre le provocaba a Draco un aumento del pulso, y bajó las manos al culo de Draco. ─ Yo agarré la snitch esta noche. ─ sus labios rozaban los de Draco mientras hablaba.

 ─ Así es.

 ─ Y no tenía la remera puesta.

 ─ Totalmente cierto, ─ dijo Draco ─ y se te veía muy sexy.

 Harry sonrió. ─ Yo _so_ y condenadamente sexy. ─ dijo con descaro.

 ─ Como yo ─ dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

 ─ Mmm… ─ dijo Harry como considerando la afirmación. Le dio un beso en el cuello y admitió. ─ Eso no se puede negar. Entonces, ─ continuó, deslizando una mano por debajo de la remera de Draco. ─ Supongo que esta noche puedo ir abajo, para vos, para compensarte por haberte birlado la snitch.

 Dioses. La entrepierna pareció encendérsele al escuchar estas palabras pronunciadas en voz baja y con tono seductor. No pudo pensar en una réplica apropiada. ─ Salgo ganando. ─ atinó a decir Draco y trató de compensar la falta de algo más ingenioso desbotonándole los jeans y metiéndole la mano en los calzoncillos.

 Harry gimió, los párpados a mitad de camino y arqueó las caderas hacia delante ante el contacto de la mano de Draco. ─ No voy a poder sacarme la ropa si hacés eso. ─ dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras por el deseo.

 Draco apretó suavemente, levantó una comisura y lo soltó. ─ Si es lo que querés que haga…

 Harry sonrió en un intento de aparecer despreocupado pero le salió más una mueca, ya estaba extrañando el tacto. Se apresuró a sacarse los pantalones y los boxer. Draco ya se había sacado la remera y parecía tomarse su tiempo para sacarse el resto.

 ─ Bueno. ¡No aguanto más! ─ dijo Harry de improviso ─ ¡Acelerá el trámite! ¡Te necesito ya mismo!

 De nuevo, las palabras parecieron canalizarse directamente a su verga ya endurecida. ─ Bueno, está bien. ¡Qué carácter! ─ pero su deseo ardía tanto como el del otro.

 Se aproximaron uno al otro, manos que se estiraban, tanteaban, aferraban, caderas que empujaban, bocas buscándose ansiosas, múltiples gemidos proferidos. Draco lo hizo acostar sobre la bolsa y se le colocó encima. Siguieron frotándose, sin pronunciar palabra, deseo, pasión, placer… crecientes… y amenazando con…

 ─ ¡Pará! ─ jadeó Harry ─ haciéndole sacar la mano

 Draco alzó la cabeza ceñudo. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

 ─ Voy a acabar si seguís haciendo eso. Y no quiero… no todavía. ─ abrió los ojos y los fijó directamente en los Draco ─ quiero esperar a que estés dentro de mí.

 La excitación se había vuelto feroz y mordía con saña, a Draco le costó muchísimo contenerse. ─ Está bien ─ pudo articular con voz ronca. De alguna forma logró encontrar el tubo de lubricante y se untó una de las manos. ─ ¡Cómo querés que lo hagamos? ─ preguntó inseguro, nunca había hecho esto y quería que resultara bien para los dos.

 Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se echó hacia atrás las mechas húmedas que le caían sobre la frente. ─ De la misma forma, si te parece, no sé. ¿Te dolió ayer?

 ─ Un poco ─ admitió Draco ─ pero no por tu culpa. Supongo que siempre algo duele, hasta que uno se acostumbra. Pero se pasa enseguida y después es maravilloso.

 ─ Entonces hagámoslo igual. ─ decidió Harry. Y le sacó el tubo de las manos.

 ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 Harry lo miró con picardía. ─ También tengo que prepararte a vos. ─ apretó el tubo haciendo salir gel sobre sus dedos y luego asió la erección de Draco.

 Draco se estremeció. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ dijo apretando los dientes ─ Mmmm… ¡no! pará… o me vas a hacer…

 Otra mirada por demás de elocuente de Harry. ─ ¡Me vas a coger y ya! ─ y dicho esto, adoptó de inmediato la posición a gatas.

 Draco se tomó un par de segundos para observarlo luego se ubicó de rodillas detrás de él con los dedos lubricados le fue masajeando la entrada y con la otra mano lo acariciaba frotando en círculos la carne firme de la nalga. Draco lo preparó siguiendo el procedimiento que había usado Harry la noche anterior. Luego lo penetró con sumo cuidado. ¡Dioses…! ¡Qué delicia!, el culo de Harry era tan estrecho y se apretaba alrededor de su verga con suaves espasmos, Draco temía no poder contenerse, lo último que quería era eyacular precozmente. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ dijo otra vez con tono enronquecido ─ Harry, sos tan… se siente increíble…

 ─ Sí, ya sé… ─ dijo Harry, había sonado algo crispado.

 ─ ¿Estás bien?

 ─ Sí… sólo… necesito unos momentos para… ─ dijo Harry con voz amortiguada, tenía la cabeza gacha. Instante después hizo un gesto de asentimiento. ─ Ya podés empezar a moverte.

 ─ ¿Seguro?

 ─ Absolutamente.

 Draco la retiró un poco y miró hacia abajo para verla cuando volvía a penetrarlo, era un regalo para los ojos. Empujó suavemente, era una sensación extraordinaria… parte de él pugnaba para que hiciera de lado toda precaución y lo instaba a acometer con violencia y rápido, sin parar… pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y pudo vencer la tentación. Trató de recordar lo que Harry había hecho… tenía que encontrar el ángulo… lo intentó varias veces variando la dirección un poco cada vez… y de golpe todo el cuerpo de Harry se sacudió en una convulsión como si tocado por una descarga eléctrica…

 ─ ¡Mierda! ─ soltó con una exclamación contenida y su esfínter se apretó estrujando la verga de Draco.

 Draco dijo con un quejido jadeante: ─ ¿Le acerté? ─ estaba tan excitado que ya no podía contenerse, las ansias de acometer impiadoso se estaban volviendo irrefrenables.

 ─ Sí… ¡Ay que bueno! No parés… ¡otra vez!

 Draco no necesitó más estímulo. Aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza de los embates tratando de alcanzar el punto todas las veces. Harry dejaba oír toda clase de sonidos y ahora se habían vuelto siseantes…sonaba a ¿Parseltongue?, no eran palabras exactamente o quizá sí. El tono, el acento y la cadencia raspaban y eran increíblemente seductores ─ ¿Y que fue eso? ─ preguntó totalmente fascinado quería seguir oyéndolo…

 ─ _Ssssaajjgaajassssaaiakkjasssaia_ ─ Draco podía adivinarle los ojos como ranuras mientras pronunciaba los sonidos. Y entonces Harry empezó a contribuir con los movimientos y los acompasó con los de Draco para empalarse más efectivamente aunque el ritmo variaba y por momentos actuaba de contrapunto.

 ─ ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno, me estás matando, Harry! ─ Y empezó a acometerlo con furor, ya sin restricciones, en un vaivén violento e impiadoso. Sus manos acariciaban la musculosa espalda y una se escapaba hacia delante y le martirizaba una tetilla y otra bajaba y le pellizcaba una nalga y luego volvía a subir acariciándole el flanco y hasta el cuello y se sepultaba en los negros cabellos. En un momento Harry giró la cabeza y su boca se topó con sus dedos y se los tragó chupando con fruición. Era imposible articular palabras, Draco emitía una serie de jadeos y gemidos. La sensación de intimidad era inconmensurable y el placer le iba devorando la carne dejando sólo huesos y alma expuesta. Se sentía henchido de gozoso y sublime deleite y la estrechez cálida de su amante recibiendo ansiosa su verga, tragándola. Y todo el cuerpo de Harry enardecido irradiando calor. Ya lo dos estaban a punto de alcanzar el límite. Draco estiró la mano y aferró la verga de Harry y Harry empezó a sacudirse dentro de ella. Más jadeos y gemidos y primordios de palabras que nunca llegaron a pronunciarse porque quedaron ahogadas como roncos estertores en las gargantas. Harry alcanzó el clímax y explotó en su mano con una serie de espasmos que le sacudieron todo el cuerpo. Y Draco también se dejó ir, los movimientos de sus caderas había alcanzado una frecuencia convulsiva. Y se derramó dentro de las cálidas y húmedas entrañas envuelto en un vórtice de goce supremo.

 Se desplomaron juntos sobre la bolsa, unidos, temblando. Luego de unos instantes Draco salió de Harry. Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato. ─ Eso fue glorioso. ─ dijo Harry,todavía no recuperaba del todo la capacidad de hablar.

 ─ Bien podés decirlo. ─ dijo Draco perezoso. Se giró hasta ponerse de espaldas y atrajo a Harry hacia sí. Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró satisfecho.

 ─ Tenías razón. ─ dijo.

 ─ ¿De ser el que la recibe?

─ Sí. Fue alucinante.

 ─ A ver si aprendés y la próxima vez me creés sin que tenga que demostrártelo. ─ dijo con pretendida altanería, pero sus dedos acariciaban afectuosos los cabellos negros. ─ ¿Estás contento de haberlo probado?

 ─ Definitivamente sí. ─ Harry alzó los ojos y le sonrió ─ Estoy contento de que haya sido con vos.

 Eso realmente lo conmovió, Draco se sintió de pronto muy contento de no haberlo hecho con Zabini. ─ Yo también.

 Harry volvió a sonreír y luego procedieron a besarse largamente.

 ─ Buenas noches. ─ dijo Harry momentos después.

 ─ Buenas noches.

 Durmieron así, Harry acunado en el brazo de Draco.

 oOo

  A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos se despertó cuando sonó la varita de Draco.

 oOo


	14. Descubiertos

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 14 – Descubiertos**

─ ¡Mierda! ─ exclamó Harry.

 Una mano cálida vino a sacudirle el hombro, pero ya se había despertado con el grito. ─ ¿Mmm? ─ fue todo lo que le salió.

 ─ Draco, creo que nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Qué hora es?

 La aguda urgencia en el tono de Harry logró penetrar en sus todavía embotadas sensaciones, abrió los ojos, pestañeó varias veces y estiró la mano para alcanzar su varita. Hizo un _tempus_. Para su mutuo horror descubrieron que eran las siete y diez, las clases empezaban a las siete. ─ ¡Mierda!

 Harry se sentó espantado y estiró una mano para agarrar sus medias. ─ ¿En qué campo te tocaba hoy?

 ─ En el Seis. ─ dijo Draco.

 ─ A mí también ─ dijo Harry, se había puesto pálido ─ Ron y Hermione también están en el grupo. ¡Mierda! ¡Todos se van a enterar!

 ─ Bueno, podem…

 Draco se interrumpió, alguien había rascado abruptamente la puerta de la carpa. ─ ¿Señor Malfoy? ─ se oyó la voz cortante de Minerva McGonagall, se miraron con desorbitada desesperación.

 ─ Perdón, profesora. ¡Me quedé dormido! ─ dijo Draco sin poder ocultar la ansiedad de su tono. ─ Ya… ¡salgo enseguida!

 ─ Señor Malfoy, ─ la voz seria no había quedado conforme ─ Abra la carpa. Quiero verlo directamente.

 Otro intercambio de miradas de pánico. ─ Eh… profesora ─ intentó Draco ─ No… no estoy vestido… si me espera Ud. un momento…

 Los dos sabían que Harry no podía desaparicionar, por razones de seguridad las carpas estaban protegidas con barreras que impedían aparicionar o desaparicionar.

 ─ Señor Malfoy, ─ era claro que a Mcgonagall se le había terminado la paciencia ─ no me tome por idiota. O abre Ud. la puerta en los próximos tres segundos o lo haré yo.

 ─ Por favor, profesora… no…

 Pero su súplica no iba a ser escuchada. Estaban sentados desnudos, la bolsa los cubría hasta la cintura. Una mano delgada y huesuda levantó el cierre y se dejó ver el muy enfadado rostro de McGonagall. Hubo un largo momento en que los tres sólo se miraron sin decir nada, ellos la miraban angustiados y ella muy seria.

 Dirigiéndose a Harry. ─ Extraño comportamiento el que ha elegido, señor Potter, dadas sus presentes responsabilidades. ─ los ojos oscuros y fríos se volvieron hacia Draco ─ y Ud. señor Malfoy avalándolo. Estoy muy decepcionada de los dos. Vístanse y vengan conmigo de inmediato.

 La cara de la profesora desapareció de la puerta y su mano bajó el cierre. Draco sentía calor y frío. Calor de rabia consigo mismo y contra McGonagall y frío de miedo. La cara de Harry estaba blanca como un papel y tensa. Se puso las medias en silencio y luego tomó los boxers y los jeans y usó un encantamiento para limpiarlos antes de pararse para ponérselos. Hizo lo mismo con la remera negra antes de ponérsela. Luego se pasó la mano por los cabellos tratando de acomodárselos un poco.

 Draco se vistió despacio y cuidadosamente como quien se prepara para la batalla. El miedo parecía devorárselo y no podía aplacarlo. Eligió también ponerse una remera negra, siempre usaba negro los lunes, era lo que consideraba apropiado. Buscó un peine para acomodarse los cabellos. Harry estaba agachado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas. ─ Lo siento. ─ dijo Draco con voz tensa mirándolo.

 Harry no levantó la vista ─ No es tu culpa. ─ dijo con tono neutro. Pasó a atarse la otra zapatilla. ─ Debería haber tenido más cuidado.

  _¡El maldito complejo de culpa de los Gryffindors!_  Draco trató de contener el enfado pero no supo qué otra cosa decir. Harry parecía estar tomándose un tiempo ridículamente largo para atarse los cordones, pero finalmente se incorporó y enderezó los hombros. ─ No te preocupes, ─ dijo con voz débil ─ todo va a salir bien.

 Draco levantó las cejas. ─ ¿Qué querés decir con bien? ─ la voz muy fría ─  ¿Que te vas a echar la culpa de todo, que vas a renegar de mí y vas a terminar con lo nuestro y que vas a _postrarte_ ante la voluntad de los instructores?

 Había elegido la palabra _postrarte_ adrede porque sonaba parecida a _próstata_ , Harry lo sabía y se sonrojó. ─ No voy a renegar de vos ─ dijo con la cara encendida, pero tampoco entonces levantó la vista.

 Draco sintió ganas de agarrarlo por lo hombros y sacudirlo, pero contuvo el impulso. ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo con una entonación que dejaba patente que tenía muy serias dudas al respecto.

 Harry apretó los labios, pareció que había estado a punto de decir algo y en la última fracción de segundo había cambiado de idea. ─ Sí. ─ dijo con determinación. Sus ojos se alzaron ahora para encontrar los de Draco, dio un paso acercándosele y lo besó con la misma determinación. Amagó a separarse, quizá demasiado rápido, pero Draco lo retuvo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Harry no se resistió, por el contrario, le ofreció la boca. Se besaron largamente. Finalmente Harry se separó. ─ Tenemos que ir ─ dijo suavemente.

  _Ojalá no tuviéramos que ir, ojalá no sintiera que esto es mi culpa, ojalá no termines arrepintiéndote de lo nuestro._ ─ Lo sé. ─ fue todo lo que dijo y los dos salieron.

 oOo

 De un lado de la mesa estaban ellos dos, del otro, Shacklebolt, Moody, McGonagall y Dumbledore. Cuatro contra dos, pensó Draco amargamente observando la escena con los párpados a medio camino y una ceja levantada.

 Shacklebolt tenía la vista fija en sus expedientes. ─ Señor Potter, ─ dijo hablando con lentitud, al parecer el café que había estado tomando a sorbos no había sido suficiente para aclararle la voz matinal ─ según consta aquí tiene Ud. ya cincuenta y cinco deméritos, y está registrado el hecho de que utilizó un encantamiento vedado en una carpa que no era siquiera la suya. ─ levantó en ese momento la vista para mirarlo, lucía muy amenazador. ─ Además creo que habíamos sido muy claros al respecto de que todo tipo de relación sentimental debía ser evitada durante los dos meses de entrenamiento. ¿Quisiera Ud. explicarse?

 Toda la atención, como era de esperar, estaba centrada en Harry, que en situaciones en las que se veía tan expuesto siempre tartamudeaba. Movía nerviosamente las manos que tenía sobre la falda y los miraba con ojos tristes. No contestó de inmediato, tuvo que tragar varias veces.

 ─ ¿Señor Potter? ─ insistió Shacklebolt, no había sonado amable pero tampoco áspero.

 Harry abrió la boca y trató de decir algo, pero era obvio que no sabía qué decir y que las emociones lo superaban. ─ Bueno… yo… no era mi intención… este…dejar que las cosas interfirieran… con el entrenamiento… y no creo que… excepto por lo esta mañana… pero yo… ─ no podía seguir y se volvió hacia Draco pidiéndole ayuda.

 ─ Conteste usted mismo. ─ gruñó Moody ─ Ud. sabía que era una regla y la trasgredió deliberadamente. ¿Qué explicación tiene para eso?

 Asomó una expresión de rebeldía en la cara de Harry, volvió la vista a los ojos desparejos de Moody, pero cuando intentó hablar sólo pudo hacerlo defensivamente y sin coherencia: ─ Yo no… bueno… supongo que en parte… yo sólo…

 La impaciencia de Draco llegó a tal punto que ya no pudo contenerse. ─ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ─ interrumpió con tono nada amable. ─ Se enamoró, ¿les queda claro?, e hizo lo indecible para resistirlo; así que si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien, échemela a…

 ─ Señor Malfoy… ─ lo cortó Moody, pero lo único que logró es que Draco se enojara más.

 ─ No me interrumpa. ─ le espetó ─ Ustedes se han hecho a la idea de que son dueños del niño héroe, y de que tiene cumplir sus órdenes de inmediato y sin cuestionarlas. Y él lo hace así. Y cada vez que lo necesitan viene y les salva el pellejo. No se queja nunca y cumple con lo que le mandan. Es consciente de la responsabilidad que carga sobre los hombros. Y eso es lo que lo impulsa a seguir… miedo de no poder salvar a todos. Todos dependemos de él, así que bien pueden en su caso atemperar la estrictez de las normas.

 La filípica fue recibida con un silencio asombrado. Harry no lo miró pero deslizó un pie y lo posó tocando la zapatilla derecha de Draco. La cara de Draco latía en ese momento de rabia, pero ese gesto logró moderarle un poco el ánimo.

 McGonagall se aclaró la garganta. ─ Creo ya hemos escuchado demasiado. ─ dijo con voz fría ─ Ya estábamos al tanto de esta relación desde el encantamiento vedado. Era muy obvio. Pero habíamos decidido no hacer nada al respecto a menos que llegara a interferir con el entrenamiento. Pero ya hoy, y no ha pasado todavía una semana, se ha registrado una interferencia. No tenemos forma de saber cuando fue que la relación comenzó, pero la demora de esta mañana no augura nada bueno para lo que resta del mes. Todavía le queda intensivo trabajo para este mes, señor Potter, incluyendo revisión de pociones que comienza mañana, ─sí ya sé─ por tanto sería de su mayor interés que enfocara todas sus energías para las tareas a las que deberá abocarse.

 ─ Y no está de más mencionar ─ intervino Shacklebolt ─ el hecho de que en septiembre los empezaremos a enviar en misiones en grupos. No hay garantías de que ustedes dos serán asignados en el mismo grupo. En realidad, creo que lo conveniente sería evitar eso por completo. Como así también otras interacciones tensas, como por ejemplo Weasley, Granger, Krum. Esas situaciones irían en detrimento de la dinámica que se requiere para trabajar en grupo, no podemos permitirnos que Potter se distraiga. ─ hizo una pausa ─ Por el bien de todos. ─ agregó.

 Harry había vuelto los ojos hacia Dumbledore, suplicantes.

 Dumbledore le dirigió una rápida mirada a McGonagall y se aclaró la garganta. ─ Creo… ─ la voz le había salido un poco ahogada, ¿quizá por el calor? ─ … que estamos siendo demasiado estrictos. Los reparos planteados son muy razonables, sin dudas, pero percibo que el señor Malfoy está en lo cierto. El señor Potter consiente a brindarnos lo que de él… necesitamos… y se ha estado esforzando mucho. Esta tendencia a quedarse dormido ha sido constante desde el inicio del entrenamiento y no me parece que se deba atribuir a sus recientes… interacciones… con el señor Malfoy.

 La expresión de Shacklebolt era de disgusto ─ Así que tu sugerencia es que, una vez más, hagamos una excepción por el Niño Que Sobrevivió.

 Dumbledore levantó las cejas. ─ ¿Y por qué no? Él es una excepción, su vida entera lo ha sido. Tiene que esforzarse más que ninguno y afrontar más situaciones peligrosas de lo que cabría que le pidiéramos. ¿Por qué entonces no habríamos de dejar pasar esto, Kingsley?

 Shacklebolt seguía muy irritado, pero Moody era de la opinión de mostrarse indulgente ─ Bueno, es verdad, Potter tiene derecho a tener también su vida, para él. ─ miró a Shacklebolt ─ ¿No lo creés?

 Shacklebolt miró a Dumbledore. ─ Es lo que vos decidas, por supuesto ─ pero indicando por el tono que mucho le hubiera complacido que fuera la suya propia.

 ─ Es _tu_ programa de entrenamiento. ─ respondió Dumbledore amablemente ─ Pero si la decisión dependiera de mí, yo lo pasaría por alto.

 Silencio. Luego un sonoro suspiro de Shacklebolt. ─ Está bien. ─ dijo. Miró a Harry y Draco muy serio y levantó un largo dedo. ─ Pero espero que ustedes dos pongan más esfuerzo, y que cada uno duerma en su carpa. Lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no me concierne, sólo espero que sepan usarlo sensatamente. Y Potter… trate de llegar a horario en las mañanas, ¿de acuerdo?

 Harry asintió contrito. Draco sólo asintió.

 ─ Pueden retirarse ahora. Su grupo ─ consultó su reloj ─ debe estar en el campo Once a esta hora: Sigilo y Desplazamiento Furtivo con Dawlish.

 Se pusieron de pie. ─ Gracias. ─ murmuró Harry más que nada en dirección a Dumbledore, quien le devolvió una breve sonrisa y también se puso de pie.

 ─ Los acompañare parte del camino ─ dijo, se volvió y dirigiéndose a Shacklebolt ─ Gracias, Kingsley. ─ dijo en su sempiterno tono (fastidiosamente) amable. Luego salió con ellos.

 Caminaron unos pasos en silencio y finalmente Draco dijo: ─ Gracias, señor.

 ─ ¿Cómo? Oh… no fue nada. ─ dijo Dumbledore casi displicente. ─ lo que quería decirles es que, a pesar de que Shacklebolt tiene razón en querer castigarlos por faltar a las reglas, yo apruebo esta relación y creo que les puede hacer mucho bien a ambos. Seguir las reglas no ha sido nunca el punto fuerte de ninguno de los dos así que mal debería sorprenderme. Dicho lo cuál, permítanme exhortarlos a lo siguiente: hagan como les indicó Shacklebolt, hagan el mayor esfuerzo posible, chicos. El campamento es sólo una preparación, lo que vendrá después será mucho más duro y precisan estar en condiciones para afrontarlo. ¿Queda claro?

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry de inmediato.

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco, pero sólo después de que Dumbledore lo miró inquisitivo ─ Por supuesto, pero…

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ los tres se detuvieron, los agudos ojos azules se habían clavado fijos en Draco.

 Draco quería preguntar sobre septiembre y sobre lo que había dicho Kingsley de que los mandarían en diferentes grupos, era consciente de que Dumbledore sabía que era eso lo que quería plantear, pero no encontró las palabras para expresar su pregunta. ─ Nada… no tiene importancia. ─ dijo finalmente.

 Otra mirada azul, rápida en esta ocasión., y un ligero asentimiento. ─ Muy bien, ─ dijo Dumbledore simplemente ─ ya tengo que retirarme. Vayan sin demora a su práctica.

 ─ Sí, señor.

 Iban cruzando por uno de los laterales del Campo Tres, a la distancia se podía ver a un grupo practicando duelo bajo la supervisión de Hooch. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Harry.

 ─ Espero que no pienses que creo que no sabés defenderte… ─ dijo Draco con tono de advertencia.

 ─ Yo… yo no…

 ─ Pero, sinceramente, hace un rato diste asco. ─ interrumpió Draco concluyendo la idea. Y levantó una comisura ante la indignada mirada de Harry.

 ─ ¡Cómo…!

 Caminaban junto a la zona arbolada entre el Campo Tres y el Cuatro, Harry lo agarró del brazo y hacía allí los condujo. Draco no se resistió en lo más mínimo. Harry lo empujó contra un árbol y lo besó agresivo. Draco tampoco resistió ahora, sin embargo empezó a sentir en su conciencia un alfilerazo de culpa, después de un rato de húmedos y violentos besos, Draco lo obligó a separarse. ─ Ey, no podemos demorarnos más, tenemos que ir.

 Harry asintió respirando agitado. ─ Ya sé.

 ─ No es que yo quiera tampoco, pero…

 ─ Es _mi cumpleaños_. ─ dijo Harry con empecinamiento ─ Sería tan bueno si siquiera por una vez yo pudiera hacer lo que me gusta en mi cumpleaños.

 Draco tuvo el buen tino de contenerse y no sacudió la pelvis hacia delante, lo que hubiera empezado algo que no tenían tiempo para terminar. Dijo igualmente: ─ Ya me vas a poder tener más tarde, y yo, definitivamente, soy algo que te gusta. Pero por el momento, galancito, vas a tener que tragártela.

 Harry lo miró serio, o lo intentó al menos. ─ La tuya es la que me quiero tragar ─ masculló, pero le soltó los hombros y los dos se pusieron de nuevo a caminar.

 Draco sintió un aguijonazo ardiente en la entrepierna, tuvo que ejercer un gran autocontrol para frenar el impulso de hacerlo poner de rodillas ahí mismo para que refrendara con hechos lo que había expresado en palabras. Pero se limitó a tomarlo de la mano, nunca antes había caminado de la mano. Se la sostuvo hasta que volvieron a entrar en campo abierto, Harry sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente zona arbolada, fue Harry el que le tomó la mano primero.

 Repitieron el esquema varias veces hasta que llegaron al Campo Once, emergieron de la última arboleda separados caminando a un prudente metro de distancia uno del otro.

 Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Weasley, al parecer, se los quedó mirando a los dos, y en particular a Harry, como si se sintiera traicionado. Tenía una expresión de gran desolación. Granger vio el intercambió de miradas y sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto como diciendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y apresuró el paso para aumentar la distancia con Draco, pero cuando llegó al lado del Weasel, el detestable pelirrojo dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Harry se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer… pero Dawlish había notado su llegada y comenzó a impartir instrucciones. El asunto tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

 oOo

 Y hasta más tarde esperó, pero finalmente lo que tenía que ocurrir, ocurrió. Harry y el Weasel tuvieron una espectacular discusión en el comedor después de la cena. Nadie supo de qué se trató porque esperaron hasta que todos se hubieron ido y luego silenciaron el recinto. Bueno, seguramente había sido Harry el que puso el encantamiento, pensó Draco, dudaba que el Weasel supiera poner un encantamiento tan potente como ése. Se sentó a la puerta de su carpa y esperó en el fresco aire de la noche a que todo hubiera terminado.

 Sabía sobre qué estaban discutiendo y se sentía más aprehensivo de lo que quería reconocer sobre lo que resultara de esa discusión. Si podía haber una persona en el mundo que pudiera disuadir a Harry de la relación, ─aparte de Harry mismo─ esa persona era su mejor amigo. _Malditos sean los Weasleys y toda su laya. Bueno, quizá no los mellizos_ , con ellos no tenía problemas _._

Granger apareció un rato después, su expresión mostraba disgusto y preocupación. Se acercó a Draco y le preguntó si se podía sentar.

 Draco se avino y con una seña le indicó el suelo a su lado, pero no pronunció palabra.

 ─ Ya llevan más de una hora encerrados ahí. ─ informó Granger con ansiedad e inquietud manifiestas, haciendo gala de la horrible falta de sutileza propia de los Gryffindors.

 ─ Así es. ─ dijo Draco, se había propuesto mostrarse amable.

 ─ Lo siento, vos debes de estar… ─ ella empezó a decir pero no concluyó la idea al ver la cara que le puso Draco.

 ─ No termines lo que estabas por decir. ─ advirtió, pero sin rudeza en el tono.

 ─ Yo sólo pensé que como somos los únicos dos que sabemos de lo que están discutiendo, que quizá… no sé…

 Draco no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego: ─ ¿Creés que Weasley puede convencerlo de que me deje?

 Granger dio un gran suspiro. ─ No sé, ─ dijo ─ pero si intentara entrar para participar en la discusión, los dos me sacarían a los bolsazos.

 ─ ¿Pero te arriesgarías por lo menos a intentar algo?, ─ preguntó Draco abruptamente ─ en bien de la felicidad de Harry.

 Granger pareció sorprenderse. ─ ¿Vos creés que él sería más feliz con vos que con Ron?

 ─ Yo no le estoy pidiendo que elija entre los dos.

 ─ Pero Ron podría estar haciendo eso justamente.

 ─ Sería un idiota si lo hiciera ─ dijo Draco con fastidio ─ No hay ninguna razón para que esto tenga que afectar su amistad en lo más mínimo.

 ─ Yo lo sé, ─ dijo Granger ─ pero para ellos puede que no sea tan claro. Y lamentablemente en este momento, yo no puedo hablar con Ron.

 Draco gruñó. ─ ¿Todavía seguís sin decidirte entre él y Krum? No te lo tomes a mal, Granger, pero tu gusto en materia de hombres deja mucho que desear.

 Ella lo miró enojada. ─ Quizá yo podría decir lo mismo de Harry. ─ le espetó ─ ¡Ocurre que a mí me gustan!

 ─ ¿Los dos?

 ─ Bueno… ─ era evidente que la pregunta la había puesto en un brete ─ no puedo decidir cuál de los dos me gusta más.

 ─ No veo cómo puede ser una decisión tan difícil ─ dijo Draco, ya sin preocuparse de sonar amable. ─ Conocés a Krum desde hace… ¿cuánto sería?... tres años. Es un excelente jugador de quidditch y un buen estudiante y no hay más. A Weasley lo conocés desde primer año y han sido amigos desde entonces, así que bien puedo asumir que te cae bien y que te agrada su compañía ─difícil de entender desde mi punto de vista… pero eso es aparte, no soy yo al que tiene que gustarle─ y desde cuarto año has estado coqueteando con uno y otro. Para mí es obvio que el que te gusta es Weasley pero que nunca te decidiste a hacer algo al respecto ─supongo que contribuye a eso el hecho de que él es de los que nunca se enteran de nada─ pero no logro entender porqué seguís tan confundida.

 La respiración de Granger se había ido acelerando, disgustada cada vez más a medida que él hablaba, pero su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar lo que él decía y no soltó una réplica de inmediato. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Draco ya estaba a punto de volver al tema de sus propias miserias cuando finalmente ella habló. ─ Creo que no estás siendo justo con ninguno de los dos ─ dijo.

 Draco se permitió levantar una comisura y dijo condescendiente: ─ Entonces ya somos dos, ¿no? ─ sabía que le había metido el dedo en la llaga.

 Sin lugar a dudas, el comentario la había agarrado con la guardia baja y había dado en el blanco. ─ ¡Vos sos un hijo de puta! ¿Lo sabés no?

 ─ Claro, ─ dijo Draco sin sentirse afectado en lo más mínimo ─ es parte de mi encanto.

 ─ ¡Quizá Ron tiene razón, quizá dejarte plantado sea lo más sensato que puede hacer Harry! ─ dio por un momento la impresión de que iba a levantarse e irse, pero no fue eso lo que hizo.

 ─ ¡No digas eso! ─ gritó Draco ─ Es más feliz conmigo de lo que ha sido en toda su vida; y vos lo sabés. O deberías saberlo si realmente sos su amiga.

 Granger pareció resistirse por un momento luego admitió. ─ Está bien. Sí, es cierto, pero…

 ─ ¡Entonces cuidate bien de sugerir lo contrario!

 ─ Esta bien, está bien, no lo voy a hacer. ¿Contento? Pero vos también tendrías que poner algo de tu parte y no comportarte con nosotros todo el tiempo como un pelotudo. Es claro que con Harry sos todo dulzura y adoración y mostrás algún tipo de cualidades porque, si no, no sé que te habrá visto.

 ─ Muy halagador, Granger ─ dijo Draco jovial ─ Pero aprovecho la oportunidad de dejar bien en claro que a pesar de que durante todo el mes de julio no mostré ningún tipo de antagonismo con nadie, los únicos que fueron amables conmigo fueron Harry y los mellizos Weasleys. Es más, ni siquiera me dirigían la palabra, excepto vos ─ admitió a regañadientes ─ esa única vez.

 Ella lo miró un largo instante. ─ Supongo que tenés razón. ─ concedió Granger.

 ─ Sé que la tengo. ─ y alzó nuevamente una comisura..

 ─ ¿Entonces creés que debería ir y tratar aplacarlos?

 ─ No es algo que pueda empeorar las cosas, creo. ─ trató de que no se le notara la vulnerabilidad, pero no le salió del todo bien.

 ─ Está bien, voy a ir. ─ dijo Granger con otro suspiro. Se puso de pie. Se le ocurrió a Draco que había venido porque buscaba algo que la animara a hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto hacer, ir y tratar de frenar la discusión. _Mujeres. Había que ver lo retorcidas que podían ser a veces._ Se preguntó en ese momento si quizá podía devolverle el favor, haciendo algo para ayudarla, algo que no le resultara demasiado fastidioso, se entiende.

 ─ Che Granger…

 Ella se dio vuelta. ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Aprovechá ya que vas, decile de una vez por todas a Weasley que lo querés, ¿te parece? Le hará la mar de bien a él y a vos también. Y lo ayudará a sacarse de la mente el asunto entre Harry y yo.

 Ella lo miró fríamente durante un rato luego asintió. ─ Quizá lo haga. ─ dijo, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

 oOo

 Ya era muy tarde, pasada la medianoche. Draco estaba acostado tratando de olvidarse de que estaba solo y tratando de conciliar el sueño. Harry no había venido. No sabía lo que había pasado con la discusión, pero el hecho innegable era que Harry no había venido.

 Draco no sabía qué podía esperar, pero lo cierto es que el miedo le había clavado los dientes en los huesos. _No lo necesito. No necesito a nadie_. Se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y se estremeció. _A él sí, a él lo necesito._

Eran pasadas las dos cuando finalmente pudo hundirse en un sueño inquieto y triste.

 oOo

 Se despertó cuando un cuerpo cálido reptó junto a él dentro de la bolsa. Abrió los ojos y sintió que se inundaba de alegría.

 ─ Perdón que haya tomado tanto tiempo. ─ susurró Harry antes de darle un beso.

 Draco lo besó a su vez, más aliviado de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida ─ tan aliviado al punto que resultaba incómodo tener que preguntar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. ─ ¿Dónde estabas?

 ─ En mi carpa. ─ dijo Harry simplemente ─ Hasta que se me ocurrió que me importa un carajo lo que piensen todos ellos, incluido Dumbledore, pero a Dumbledore no le parece mal, mejor así. Tenía que venir con vos, pero antes había algunas cosas sobre las que quería pensar, solo en mi carpa.

 ─ ¿Y qué pasó con Weasley? ─ la pregunta era inevitable.

 Una expresión  tensa en la cara de Harry. ─ Supongo que ya se le va pasar. ─ dijo finalmente con tono exhausto.

 ─ ¿Y cómo están las cosas entre él y Granger?

 ─ No estoy seguro. ─ dijo Harry ─ seguían hablando cuando yo me fui.

 ─ Bueno, algo es algo… ¿Qué hora es?

 ─ Más de las tres… Sí, ya sé ─ dijo Harry al ver la cara que le puso Draco ─ Es muy tarde. ¿Podrías ajustar la varita para que suene más fuerte o algo así?

 ─ Vas a estar muy, pero muy cansado mañana. ─ dijo Draco y se incorporó para hacer los ajustes necesarios en la varita.

 ─ Ya sé y no me importa. Pero había cosas que tenía que pensar, cuestiones que resolver.

 ─ ¿Y pudiste?

 ─ Creo que sí.

─ Me alegro. ─ Draco se le aproximó y lo besó. Estaban muy juntos, sentían cómo se les iban parando las vergas, tocándose entre ellas. Harry gimió suavemente. Draco movió la mano y se la aferró y comenzó a frotársela. Harry sumó su mano en esa confusión de dedos, de calor, de ansia. Seguían besándose y acariciándose.

 ─ ¿Esto te parece bien? ─ susurró Harry ─ Creo que estoy muy cansado para…

 ─ Es perfecto. ─ dijo Draco con determinación.

 Y lo era. Draco sentía el calor que en remolinos le iba envolviendo la carne y se colaba en su mente y borraba todo otro pensamiento racional. Momentos después acabó en la mano de Harry, con sacudidas espasmódicas de las caderas, asperjando sobre ellos calor húmedo blanco y adherente. Harry empezó a gemir más intensamente y aumentó la velocidad del empuje en la mano de Draco hasta que él también acabó con muslos temblorosos que se abrieron en ese momento para facilitar la expulsión del jugo de su orgasmo.

 Momentos después Draco tomó su varita y limpió todo. Los dos se durmieron poco después cansados pero saciados. Y plácidos. Draco estaba casi convencido de que Harry no lo abandonaría.

 


	15. Snape vuelve a escena

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 15 – Snape vuelve a escena**

Como siempre, las mañanas llegaban demasiado pronto. La varita de Draco estaba sonando haciendo un escándalo como para levantar a todo el campamento. Rodó irritado para hacerla callar. _Putas mañanas._ Volvió a rodar y quedó enfrentando a Harry.

 Harry. Una sonrisa remisa se le dibujó en los labios. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Harry dormía plácidamente, nada indicaba que había oído el estruendo de la alarma. La noche anterior estaba fresca en el recuerdo de Draco. Y volvió a ponerse tan contento ─ridículamente contento─ de que Harry estuviera _ahí_ , en su carpa, con él. 

 ─ Che, ─ Draco puso la mano sobre el pecho cálido y desnudo y le dio unos empujones ─ despertate, Harry.

 Harry dio un lento y corto suspiro y sus párpados temblaron brevemente. Draco esperó. Nada. ─ ¡Harry! ─ ahora había gritado.

 Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó con evidente alarma ─ ¿De nuevo nos quedamos dormidos?

 Draco se había sobresaltado y dejó de sacudirlo. ─ No, tranquilo. ¿Siempre te despertás así, en pánico?

 Harry se frotó los ojos y bostezó. ─ Sólo a veces. ─ dijo con voz dormida ─ Y no era habitual que me quedara dormido, debe de ser que este mes vengo acumulando mucho cansancio o algo así.

 ─ Hoy ya estamos en agosto. ─ dijo Draco y estiró la mano para tomar su varita y conjurar café. Sentía la fatiga pesándole en los miembros, no iba a poder funcionar ni remotamente sin cafeína, mucha cafeína. Le pasó una taza a Harry que la aceptó dándole las gracias. Lo fueron tomando de a sorbos sin decir nada por un momento. ─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó Harry de pronto.

 ─ Las seis y media.

 ─ Demasiado temprano. ─ fue el veredicto de Harry.

 ─ No podría estar más de acuerdo.

 ─ Perdón por lo de ayer.

 ─ ¿Exactamente por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas? ─ dijo Draco ahogando un bostezo.

 ─ Por todo. Todo eso con los instructores y el asunto con Ron. Es que… perdón que sea… que sea tan difícil estar conmigo y eso.

 ─ Oíme bien… ─ dijo Draco después de una corta pausa ─ No me importa cuán difícil sea. Los dos sabíamos que no éramos precisamente el estereotipo ideal de pareja. Yo todo lo que quiero es que sigamos juntos. Me importa un carajo lo que piense Weasley, pero me gustaría que no fuera tan complicado para vos.

 ─ Se le va a pasar. ─ se apresuró a decir Harry ─ Te lo aseguro. Al final siempre se le pasa. Es que ahora le tocó más de una cosa junta. Está peleado con Hermione y piensa que va a perder a su mejor amiga. Además descubre que su mejor amigo no sólo es gay sino que para peor se está encamando con… bueno, con vos… y encima ese mejor amigo le ocultó todo… y bueno… que se siente muy herido. Después que dejó de gritar, pudimos hablar un poco, seguía enojado. Pero después vino Hermione y eso, y creo que ahora está mejor. Y después yo también estuve pensando las cosas por mi cuenta y también estoy mejor. ¿Entendés?

 Draco se lo quedó mirando un largo momento. ─ Entiendo. ─ dijo finalmente.

 ─ No voy a renunciar a esto. Por nadie, no importa lo que digan.

 ─ Yo te amo, lo sabés. ─ dijo Draco de improviso, no era algo que hubiera pensado decir. Harry lo miró sorprendido. Draco se sintió incómodo por el repentino impulso. ─ Es cierto, te amo… pero yo no iba decirlo… me salió así de golpe.

 Hubo una pausa. Harry hizo desvanecer su taza, le sacó la taza que Draco tenía en las manos y la puso a un costado, entonces le tomó la cara con las dos manos y lo besó, lentamente, suavemente. Draco se entregó al beso. Estaban sentados y Draco se echó hacia atrás atrayendo a Harry encima de sí. Harry separó un poco la boca. ─ Necesitaba oírlo ─ dijo con voz muy suave ─ Lo sé, pero es bueno oírlo.

 ─ ¿Bueno saber que no estás arriesgando todo por nada? ─ preguntó incisivo, los labios con la humedad de la boca de Harry, más cálida que lo habitual y con gusto a café.

 ─ Bueno… ─ empezó a decir Harry, pero luego concedió ─ …no exactamente, pero algo de eso hay. Yo sabía que no era por nada y no me preocupa lo que puedan decir los demás.

 ─ ¿Y si a Weasley no se le pasara? ─ preguntó Draco observándole atentamente el rostro.

 Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad. No hace falta que pensemos en eso, así que no pensemos.

 Draco se conformó. Por el momento, al menos. ─ Bueno. ─ y volvió a buscarle la boca.

 ─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó Harry entre besos.

 Draco controló. ─ Menos cuarto.

 Harry estiró la mano y envolvió con los dedos la casi completa erección de Draco ─ ¿Cuánto te falta? ─ preguntó bajando los párpados seductoramente.

 Draco movió las caderas frotándose descaradamente. ─ Muy poco si seguís haciendo eso. ─ dijo sonriendo perezosamente.

 Harry también sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre sí. ─ Bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces.

 Harry le atacó la boca y Draco no necesitó más incentivo. Se besaron frenéticos, gimiendo y rodando hacia un lado y al otro. No había tiempo para palabras sólo caderas que se sacudían y vergas calientes y húmedas y manos que se movían acompasadas sin desentonar porque la actividad ya era algo que se había vuelto muy habitual. Harry soltó un sonido que fue casi un lloriqueo y acabó gloriosamente. Draco no esperó siquiera a que cesaran los chorros, los hizo dar vuelta y aceleró al máximo los movimientos en la mano de Harry imaginando que se lo estaba cogiendo de verdad. ─¡Ahhh…! ─ soltó una exclamación que no se preocupó en contener y acabó a los borbotones. Harry yacía debajo de él, ardiente y húmedo.

 Tras un corto instante se desenredaron renuentes y se vistieron a las apuradas limpiándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían. Draco se tomó un último sorbo de café, se calzaron y partieron al trote hacia el Campo Nueve para las clases de revisión de pociones. Se separaron unos cuantos metros uno del otro para disimular. Obviamente no iban a engañar a nadie, pero era mejor que nada, pensó Draco. Salieron de la última arboleda para encontrarse ante, nada menos que, Severus Snape parado junto a un caldero humeante y con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro.

 oOo

 ─ ¡Pará! ─ Draco le retuvo la muñeca para que Harry no fuera a echar el jarabe de eléboro antes de tiempo. En tanto Harry se disculpaba, Draco dirigió los ojos hacia Snape. Snape lo había visto y había torcido un labio con disgusto. Draco volvió a enfocar su atención en la poción. Ernie Macmillan seguía parloteando sobre su TEDiO de pociones y otras pelotudeces. Draco hacía rato que había dejado de escucharlo. Ahora se había vuelto algo habitual que los dividieran en grupos de tres. Weasley y Granger estaban en el otro caldero cargando con un quejoso Zacharias Smith. Había sido él o Macmillan, habían preferido aguantar a éste último.

 Draco sabía que, en otras circunstancias, Snape se habría mostrado muy sorprendido de que Harry no eligiera trabajar con sus amigos, pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando habían llegado había sido muy indicativa; sabía lo que estaba pasando pero, al parecer, no había decidido todavía qué sentía respecto de la cuestión. Draco sospechaba que bullían en su ex Jefe de Casa una serie de sentimientos encontrados: satisfacción porque Draco había seguido su consejo y se había hecho amigo de Harry, disgusto por lo que esa relación _realmente_ implicaba, un deseo de negarle a Harry cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera y un deseo de oponerse a los demás instructores, por el sólo hecho de llevarles la contraria que es lo que quería hacer siempre. En ese momento estaba trabajando en su propio caldero, preparando lo mismo que ellos, _Veritaserum_ , naturalmente. Se les había dicho que deberían llevarlo siempre consigo y que debían saber cómo prepararlo si llegara a ser necesario. Aunque la preparación no llevaba, en realidad, un ciclo lunar completo, como Snape le había hecho creer a Umbridge, lo cierto es que el proceso tomaba varias horas. La preparación de los ingredientes era muy fastidiosa y tomaba su tiempo, había que ser sumamente escrupuloso puesto que cualquier contaminación por mínima que fuera disminuía la potencia o la malograba por completo y luego de adicionados los componentes había que dejarla madurar a ebullición lenta durante horas.

 ─ …y entonces le puse las alas de escarabajo estercolero pero me olvidé de revolverla _exactamente_ tres veces ─ el sonsonete de Macmillan no cesaba, seguía hablando sin reparar que la supuesta audiencia había dejado de escuchar hacía rato ─ pero al final todo terminó saliendo bien porque…

 ─ Che, Ernie, ¿por qué no la cortás un poco? ─ protestó Harry pasándose frustrado la mano por los cabellos. ─ ¡Ya me está costando bastante concentrarme en esto para que encima tenga que estar oyendo tus huevadas!

 Macmillan abrió grandes los ojos, exasperado. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar nada, Draco se adelantó: ─ ¿Ya terminaste de cortar en _brunoise_ los ojos de doxie? Los vamos a necesitar dentro de tres minutos.

 ─ ¿Cómo…? Ah sí. Aquí están. ─ y se adelantó para incorporar los ojos cortados en minúsculos daditos a la poción.

 ─ ¡No _ahora_ , boludo! ─ gritó ásperamente Draco ─ No escuchaste que dije “dentro de tres minutos”, ¡ay, Merlín!

 Harry lo miró con reprobación y Macmillan pareció ofenderse pero ninguno protestó. Draco era el que mandaba, Harry no había tenido inconveniente en que se hiciera cargo, por el contrario, lo había agradecido, sabía muy bien que las aptitudes de Draco para las pociones eran excepcionales; Macmillan había rezongado al principio pero también sabía lo que le convenía, por más alardes de superioridad que desplegara, y se había avenido puesto que lo que quería era que la poción les saliera bien. Lo cierto era que si hubiera agregado los ojos de doxie antes de tiempo hubieran tenido que volver a empezar desde el principio y ya llevaban trabajando una hora.

 ─ ¿Ahora? ─ preguntó Harry minutos después.

 Draco comprobó la consistencia. Era celeste, algo turbia. Perfecto. ─ Ahora. ─ dijo haciéndole una seña a Macmillan.

 Macmillan los agregó con más floreo del realmente necesario y estuvo a punto de dejar caer parte del ingrediente al suelo. Draco estuvo punto de insultarlo, pero ante la mirada de censura de Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua. La poción viró al verde claro como debía ser. Bien. Snape se acercó en ese momento para controlar las actividades. Deliberadamente evitó hacer contacto visual directo a los ojos de Harry y de Draco. No dijo nada, se limitó a hacer una marca en su anotador y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

 ─ ¿Va bien por ahora? ─ se apresuró a preguntar Macmillan antes de que Snape se fuera.

 Snape se detuvo y se volvió. ─ Macmillan, ─ dijo con voz nasal y cargada de paciencia fastidiada ─ mal podría haberlo dejado pasar sin hacer ningún comentario si no fuera así, da gracias de que lo tenés a Malfoy aquí, no se me pasó por alto tu intento de arruinar la poción hace unos momentos, con los ojos de doxie.

 Macmillan se sintió herido. ─ Yo no estaba tratando…

 ─ No, y ése es justamente el problema. Continúen. ─ y dándose vuelta haciendo girar elegantemente la toga, se alejó.

 ¿Cómo puede andar con eso encima en un día de calor como éste? se preguntó Draco. Lo había decepcionado un poco que Snape no le hubiera hecho ningún comentario. Probablemente se debía a que estaba mucho más enojado de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento. Trato de restarle importancia, trato de convencerse de que ya no le importaba contar con la aprobación de Snape, o al menos ya no tanto como durante todos los años en la escuela.

 Harry captó su mirada en ese instante y le dirigió una corta sonrisa. ─ Ya se le va a pasar, ─ dijo en voz baja para que Macmillan no alcanzara a oír ─, creeme, vos siempre le gustaste.

  _¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?_ ─ Nunca fue demasiado efusivo; así como era en las clases de pociones, así era siempre, como Jefe de Casa también. Pero yo era buen alumno entonces, por eso le caía bien… ahora… no sé.

 ─ Probablemente se debe a que la novedad lo sorprendió mucho. Dale un poco de tiempo para que se ajuste a la idea. Y creo que se siente contento… o al menos aliviado de que estés de este lado en la guerra.

 Quizá. Verdad o no, el comentario de Harry lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor, le sonrió. ─ Puede ser. ─ dijo y volvió a centrar la atención en el caldero.

 oOo

 Cuando estaban yendo a almorzar, Draco notó que Harry se demoraba a propósito para dejar que Weasley y Granger se adelantaran. Apretó un poco el paso para ponerse a la altura de Harry. ─ Están teniendo una charla de pareja. ─ dijo Harry a modo de explicación.

 ─ ¿Así que se arreglaron? ─ preguntó Draco sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

 ─ No estoy seguro pero creo que sí ─ dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos que marchaban juntos más adelante ─ Así parece al menos, ayer se quedaron conversando largo tiempo en el comedor, quizá todavía no es oficial pero espero que lo sea pronto.

 ─ Quizá sirva para que Weasley deje de preocuparse por nosotros. ─ dijo Draco serio, el comentario era sin duda una expresión de deseos.

 ─ Sí, ojalá. ─ dijo Harry.

 ─ ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Con Weasley, quiero decir.

 ─ Bueno, como te dije al levantarnos, eran muchas cosas juntas, demasiadas para él. No sabía que a mí no me gustaban las chicas y cuando supo que el que había elegido eras justo vos… fue mucho peor. Y con Hermione todo andaba para la mierda… pensó que de golpe iba a perder a sus dos mejores amigos… Yo le dije bien claro que mi relación con vos no iba a cambiar nada de mi amistad con él y viceversa. Él estaba convencido de que iba a tener que hacerse amigo tuyo.

 Draco estaba muy ansioso de enterarse de todos los detalles. ─ ¿Y entonces qué más le dijiste?

 Los nudillos de Harry rozaban los de Draco mientras caminaban, probablemente lo hacía a propósito. ─ Yo le dije que por supuesto que no, que lógicamente se iba a tener que acostumbrar a que vos ibas a estar conmigo y por tanto te iba a tener cerca seguido, y que algo similar ibas a tener que hacer vos, que te ibas que tener que acostumbrar a estar con mis amigos. La única diferencia es que vos sabías eso de antes, para él en cambio fue una gran (y no precisamente agradable) sorpresa. Ése fue su planteo, que de golpe se venía a enterar que su mejor amigo había resultado trolo y para peor novio de Draco Malfoy. ─ se rió y suspiró.

 Esto último lo hizo arder de rabia, pero Draco se cuidó de decir nada. ─ Pero yo se lo aclaré bien y creo que terminó aceptándolo. Es terco. Pero es un gran amigo, de fierro. No va a tirar a la basura siete años de amistad sólo porque no le cae bien el que está saliendo conmigo.

 ─ ¿La cosa es más porque soy yo o porque él es un homofóbico recalcitrante? ─ preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

 Harry se encogió de hombros filosóficamente. ─ Podría tratarse un poco de las dos cosas, supongo. No me extrañaría que tampoco supiera que su hermano, Percy, es gay. Me parece que hay cosas de las que prefiere no enterarse. Pero sus intenciones son buenas, te lo aseguro. Y ahora su reacción fue tan extrema porque andaba a las patadas con Hermione. A él hace años que le gusta Hermione.

 ─ Sí, supongo que un poco puedo entenderlo, para él tiene que haber sido jodido. ─ dijo Draco suspirando, jamás se le habría ocurrido que podía llegar a sentir siquiera un poco de lástima por el Weasel, y sin embargo ahora…

 Cruzaban en ese momento la zona arbolada entre los campos Dos y Uno, el sendero era estrecho como para caminar en fila india, pero Harry se había detenido ─ Acabás de decir algo amable sobre Ron. ─ dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

 ─ Bueno sí, pero no me lo refriegues en la cara. Y tampoco abrigues demasiadas expectativas. No se va repetir con frecuencia.

 Harry le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la frente contra la de Draco. ─ No sos ni la mitad de pelotudo de lo que tratás de hacerles creer a todos. ¿Lo sabés, no?

 ─ No levantes tanto la voz, Potter, estás soplándome la tapadera.

 ─ Y no es lo único que te voy a soplar ─ masculló Harry y empezó a besarle el cuello.

 ─ ¡Mierda! Harry, no digas más cosas así o te las voy a hacer cumplir acá mismo. ─ advirtió Draco, pero de todas formas cerró los ojos y le aferró los brazos con las manos.

 ─ Quizá después del almuerzo. ─ dijo Harry y desplazó la boca hasta la de Draco.

 Draco le aceptó el beso pero se separó enseguida. ─ Vamos ya, si no llegamos pronto al comedor tus amigos van a pensar que te secuestré para entregarte atado a Voldemort.

 ─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo Harry con un suspiro.

 ─ Además ─ dijo Draco caminando un par de pasos más atrás ─ Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para no transformarme en una distracción.

 Harry giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y rió. ─ Por más que te esfuerces, mi querido amigo de culito tan sabroso, eso es algo que nunca vas a poder conseguir.

 oOo

  Habían terminado de cenar. Draco pensó, que teniendo todo en cuenta, podía considerarse un éxito. Se habían sentado todos juntos, Harry, él, Granger, el Weasel y los mellizos. Los mellizos… Draco daba devotamente gracias de que estuvieran allí… y no sólo en la cena sino en el campamento también. Sabían cómo cambiar y distender una atmósfera tensa con su humor, ingenio y otra cualidad… a Draco no le venía ahora el término… cierta cualidad que hace que todos los que están alrededor se sientan mejor. Ellos la tenían. Draco se preguntó qué haría falta para llegar a ser así, cómo podría uno aprender a ser así. Los mellizos eran agradables y encantadores, inteligentes, amigos leales y poseedores de particular y singular carisma.

 Weasley incluso le había pedido en un momento que le pasara las papas. Ciertamente lo había hecho como obligado, tenso y sonrojado y sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, pero así y todo lo había hecho. Y por la forma en que Harry le sonrió al Weasel después, Draco pudo deducir que lo había hecho sólo para que Harry se pusiera contento. Bueno… había dado resultado y no le parecía mal. Durante el postre, sin que mediara razón alguna en particular, Harry le había apretado una mano por debajo de la mesa, Draco le devolvió el apretón con cierta torpeza ─no estaba habituado todavía a este tipo de impulsos infantiles pero tiernos que tenía su amante ocasionalmente─ y se volvió a mirarlo. Harry se limitó a sonreírle y a darle otro mordisco a su porción de pasta frola. Se lo veía feliz, lleno de vitalidad y de energía contagiosas y de muy buen humor. Hacia el final de la comida, algunos minutos después, Harry se había inclinado hacia él para preguntarle si podía pasar a visitarlo más tarde, Draco había asentido de inmediato antes de que Harry hubiera terminado la pregunta; más que verla, pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry en ese momento.

 Weasley los había estado observando durante el último intercambio, pero Harry enseguida se había vuelto hacia su amigo requiriéndole la atención y los dos se levantaron juntos y salieron hablando sobre la conformación de los equipos para el partido de quidditch que jugarían al día siguiente. Draco se bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se levantó también para irse. Estaba ya camino hacia la puerta cuando una voz conocida lo llamó.

 ─ Malfoy.

 Draco respiró hondo y se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse frente a Snape parado a unos pasos de él, debía de haber pasado a su lado sin haberse dado cuenta distraído en sus pensamientos. ─ Hola.

 ─ ¿Tenés unos minutos? ─ preguntó Snape levantando ligeramente las cejas.

 Draco encogió los hombros. ─ Sí, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ─ dijo.

 Snape torció un labio pero no hizo comentario. Marchó directamente hacia fuera presumiendo que Draco lo seguiría. Draco así lo hizo. Snape lo guió a través del campo Uno hasta la carpa de instructores, estaba vacía, la mayoría seguía de sobremesa en el comedor. Snape le hizo una seña indicando una silla y Draco tomó asiento sintiéndose algo incómodo. Esto no parecía augurar nada bueno, cruzó las piernas y esperó.

 Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente. ─ Entonces… ─ dijo

 Draco esperó. Luego se dio cuenta de que Snape no tenía intenciones de continuar y de que estaba esperando que él hablara. ─ ¿Entonces qué? ─ preguntó.

 Una breve expresión de exasperación cruzó los macilentos rasgos de Snape. ─ No me hagas perder la paciencia, sabés muy bien sobre qué vinimos a hablar.

 ─ Claro, porque yo soy omnisciente. ─ dijo Draco que ahora también se estaba exasperando ─ Bueno, creo que puedo adivinarlo, pero lo que se me escapa es por qué tendría que hablar con Ud. al respecto.

 ─ Sí, no me extraña. ─ dijo Snape con brusquedad ─ Pero has de saber que lo hago porque me preocupo de tus propios intereses.

 ─ Sin dudas. ─ dijo Draco con un tono entre desconfiada amabilidad y desdén.

 Las cejas negras se arquearon. ─ No logro entender cómo es que vos podrías voluntariamente iniciar una _relación_ ─la entonación y el énfasis que le dio al término lo hizo sonar como algo repugnante─ del tipo que fuere, con una persona con la cual ─notoriamente podría agregar─ nunca habías estado en buenos términos durante los últimos siete años. Y no olvidemos que relaciones de tal naturaleza están expresamente prohibidas por las normas y las autoridades del campamento y que tanto vos como Potter tendrían que estar preocupándose por cosas mucho más importantes que… ─Snape dirigió con desprecio los ojos por un segundo al área por debajo de la cintura de Draco─ …la satisfacción personal. ─ completó con desdén.

 La irritación de Draco se había ido multiplicando mientras Snape hablaba pero logró dominarla. ─ En primer lugar, lo que _yo_ no logro entender es por qué esto tendría que ser asunto suyo. Asistimos a las prácticas de entrenamiento. Nos estamos esforzando al máximo. Mi comportamiento, hasta ahora al menos, no perjudica ni decepciona a nadie y hasta donde yo sé tampoco el de él. Pero aceptemos que Ud. se interesa en este asunto en salvaguarda de mis intereses según lo expresó hace instantes. Fue _Ud._ el que me instó a que tratara de llevarme bien con él. Ya entonces, cuando Ud. me lo dijo, nosotros habíamos iniciado un acercamiento que terminó llevándonos a la situación en la que nos encontramos en el presente momento. Fue un proceso difícil, tenso, problemático pero pudimos consolidar nuestra relación y finalmente la consumamos físicamente. ─ Draco procuraba en lo posible hablar con su ex Jefe de Casa en términos muy formales y evitaba la terminología vulgar ─ Debo decir que es gratificante sobremanera. Antes, cuando todavía no estaba en términos amistosos con él, yo estaba y me sentía muy solo y tanto él como yo estábamos más perturbados y distraídos que ahora. Las cosas están mucho mejor en este momento, para todos, no sólo para nosotros dos. No veo razón para esta tendencia a magnificar el asunto. 

 Snape lo miró directo a los ojos. ─ Cuando te insté a que mejoraras tu relación con Potter, apuntaba más a que dejaras de urdir planes para lograr su deceso prematuro, no…

 ─ ¿No qué? ─ preguntó Draco desafiante con tono frío y sosteniéndole la mirada ─ Espero que no se vaya a descolgar ahora con un dislate homofóbico y vil, pues eso me haría perderle todo el respeto que hasta ahora le he tenido.

 Snape se detuvo, la boca abierta a medio camino, la volvió a cerrar. Hubo una breve pausa. Y a continuación: ─ De ningún modo era ésa mi intención. ─ dijo serio.

 ─ Me alegro. ─ dijo Draco haciendo a un lado el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos ─ Si eso era todo… ─ dijo e hizo ademán de levantarse.

 ─ ¡Quedate sentado! ─ demandó Snape con disgusto.

 Draco volvió a acomodarse sobre el asiento.

 ─ El hecho de que ya te hayas graduado no te otorga derecho a tratarme irrespetuosamente ─ le espetó ─ Habrás de obedecerme.

 Draco asintió. _Tampoco había sido para tanto, para que se indignara de esa forma_. ─ Sí, señor.

 ─ Todavía no había concluido. No puedo evitar sentirme reacio a aceptar tu… relación… con Potter, pero admito tu razón de que era un factor que causaba mayor distracción antes. Permitime igualmente exhortarte a que tomes tus decisiones con respecto al uso de tu tiempo libre y de tus energías con inteligencia y buen juicio. ─ Draco asintió y Snape prosiguió: ─ Pasando a la siguiente cuestión, Dumbledore me pidió que hablara con vos.

 ─ ¿Sobre qué, señor?

 ─ Espionaje.

 La palabra pareció taladrarle el cráneo, la mirada de Snape había sido muy penetrante cuando la había pronunciado.

 ─ ¿Espionaje? ─ repitió Draco, se le representaron en rápida sucesión múltiples imágenes relacionadas con la palabra, la mayoría muy poco halagüeñas, sintió asimismo una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

 ─ Sí, Malfoy. Que es lo que hago yo. Dumbledore me pidió que te adiestre en esta actividad, si vos aceptás.

 Era un desafío. Pero Draco no sabía con certeza si estaba a la altura para aceptarlo. ─Eh… ¿Qué implicaría esta actividad? ─ preguntó con cierta vacilación.

 ─ Una variedad de cosas. Pero en la mayoría de los casos se trataría de acompañarme en distintas misiones para servirme de apoyo. ─ explicó Snape y esperó.

 ─ Eh… ¿podría disponer de algo de tiempo para pensarlo, señor?

 Otra expresión de exasperación cruzó el rostro de Snape, sabía que Draco pedía tiempo para poder discutir el asunto con Potter. ─ Está bien. ─ concedió Snape con un tono que no llegó a ser áspero pero al que no le faltaba mucho para serlo ─ Podés disponer de tres días, no más. Si para entonces no te has decidido, tendré que buscar a otro. Pero preferiría que fueras vos.

 ─ ¿Por qué yo, señor?

 Para sorpresa de Draco Snape lo miró con ojos divertidos y una retorcida sonrisa en los labios. ─ Mirá a tu alrededor, Malfoy. Vos sos el único Slytherin. No hace falta explicar más.

 A su pesar, Draco no pudo sino sonreír a su vez. ─ Muy cierto.

 Snape se inclinó hacia delante. ─ Mientras lo estés considerando, haceme un favor. ─ no se trataba de un pedido. Draco asintió.

 ─ Vigilámelo a Krum.

 ─ ¿Krum? ─ repitió Draco ─ ¿Por qué él? Parece buen tipo. Quizá no siempre muy lúcido y a veces algo tardo, y al parecer no conoce bien la diferencia entre la magia estándar y la oscura, pero por lo demás… ─ se interrumpió mirando a Snape.

 ─ Vos vigilalo. ─ se limitó a repetir Snape y se volvió a enderezar. ─ Esto será todo por ahora. Permaneceré en el campamento durante todo el resto del mes, si necesitaras hablarme sobre cualquier asunto. Podés retirarte.

 Draco se puso de pie. ─ Gracias, señor. ─ dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio vuelta y dijo con voz suave: ─ Probablemente a Ud. no le guste oír esto, pero yo me siento realmente muy feliz con Harry. Y hablo con total sinceridad cuando digo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ─ fijó los ojos en los de Snape.

 Hubo un corto instante de embarazoso silencio. Finalmente Snape dijo: ─ Me alegra que así sea.

 Draco asintió y salió.

 oOo

 ─ ¿Todavía voy a poder tenerte esta noche?

 Harry le estaba masajeando los hombros. Se sentía tan bien. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba oír de a momentos gemidos de placer. ─ ¿Cómo?

 ─ Lo que dijiste ayer, ─ los pulgares de Harry trabajan sobre un nudo de tensión en la zona entre los omóplatos de Draco ─ era mi cumpleaños y dijiste, cito textualmente _“Ya me vas a poder tener más tarde, y yo, definitivamente, soy algo que te gusta.”_

 ─ Ah… ─ Draco se acordaba ─ Es cierto. ─ Al parecer, la verga de Draco, que ya estaba parada, también se acordaba puesto que cobró particular vitalidad en ese momento. Draco rodó y se puso de espaldas, lo cual le dio más libertad a la erección que hasta ese momento había estado atrapada debajo de él. ─ Y claro que sí. ─ agregó. Harry sonrió.

 ─ ¿Lo decís en serio?

 ─ Por supuesto. Te tocaba a vos, de todos modos. Y como dijiste, ayer era tu cumpleaños y no tuvimos tiempo.

 ─ ¡Bien! ─ dijo Harry ansioso y agradecido.

 Con su expresión más seductora, Draco preguntó: ─ ¿Cómo me querés?

 ─ De la forma que sea. ─ dijo Harry 

 ─ ¿Así te parece bien? ─ sugirió Draco.

 ─ Bueno. ─ Harry se ubicó encima de él y comenzaron una prolongada rutina de besos con mucha lengua. Comenzaron por las bocas pero luego fueron explorando otros territorios: mandíbulas, cuellos, dedos y lóbulos de las orejas. Las vergas se estaban frotando intensamente y se hizo necesario lubricarlas para evitar demasiada aspereza. Draco encontró al tanteo el tubo y untó generosamente la erección de Harry.

 Harry gimió y empezó a empujar en la mano, pero Draco no lo dejó seguir, no quería que se distrajera del objetivo principal. Abrió las piernas y levantó una ceja a modo de invitación. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso muy baboso y luego procedió a prepararlo penetrándolo con los dedos, con suavidad pero con menos vacilación que la primera vez. Quizá el haberlo ya experimentado en si mismo le había dado más confianza, supuso Draco. Poco después Draco sintió los músculos ya convenientemente relajados y le dio el visto bueno para que lo penetrara con la verga caliente y pulsante de deseo por _él_.

 Las bocas y los dedos se entrelazaron, Harry le llevó las manos hacia arriba y las apoyó sobre el suelo por encima de las cabezas. Harry empezó a moverse lentamente al principio y luego fue poco a poco aumentando el ritmo. Fue cambiando el ángulo de ingreso varias veces hasta que encontró el punto que buscaba, Draco soltó una exclamación y se arqueó. ─ ¿Ahí? ─ preguntó respirando con dificultad.

 ─ ¡Sí!

 Harry soltó un quejido y comenzó a bombear más agresivo. Complementaba los movimientos de pelvis con lamidas de las tetillas y también mordiscos, tanto como para causar el dolor suficiente que actuara para incentivar y alimentar el deseo. Draco sentía los impulsos placenteros partir desde diferentes epicentros y distribuirse por todo su cuerpo avanzando como tirabuzones de sensaciones gozosas y que lo llevaban al punto próximo al clímax. Era magnífico.

 ─ Harry… ─ la voz le salía muy oscurecida por el ansia.

 ─ ¿Ya estás…?

 ─ Sí, por favor… yo… Harry…

 Harry bajó una de sus manos hasta la verga de Draco y empezó a masajearla con movimientos rotativos al tiempo que ascendentes y descendentes y sincronizados con sus incesantes acometidas. Draco jadeaba, toda su piel encendida, cada fibra tensada al máximo y segundos después todo su cuerpo convulsionó espasmódico y acabó regando los pechos de ambos y uno de los chorros se proyectó con tanta fuerza que impactó en el cabello de Harry. Harry gimió, sus caderas se movían ahora a una velocidad mucho más rápida, había llevado las dos manos a las caderas de Draco para lograr un mejor punto de apoyo y empujaba dentro de Draco con fuerza redoblada, se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos y acabó él también profiriendo maldiciones e inundando el interior de Draco estremecido por el placer que lo recorrió multiplicándose y potenciándose en cada filete nervioso.

 Cuando hubo pasado, se relajó por completo apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, permanecieron así durante varios minutos, jadeantes. Draco le acariciaba los cabellos. Harry alzó la cabeza y lo besó larga y lánguidamente.

 ─ ¿Estuvo bueno? ─ preguntó con una nota de incertidumbre.

 Draco rió y la voz le salió ronca. ─ ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Fue indescriptible! ¡Soberbio! ¡Orgásmicamente bueno!

 ─ Ja, ja. _Orgásmicamente_ bueno. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

 ─ Bueno… así fue…

 ─ Mejor así, entonces.

 Draco lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó nuevamente. Era realmente alucinante, pensó Draco para sus adentros, flotando en esa suerte de ensoñación que lo invadía, nunca se cansaba de besar a Harry, sentía que podía hacerlo eternamente. ¿Sería así porque era la primera semana? Aunque le parecía que había pasado mucho más que una semana. De pronto sintió el impulso de contarle: ─ Le dije a Snape esta noche que vos sos lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ─ él mismo se sintió sorprendido por la confesión y por la ternura del tono con que lo había dicho.

 Harry levantó la cabeza, los ojos verdes reflejaban una intensa emoción que Draco no pudo identificar con precisión. 

 ─ ¿En serio? Draco… ─ pero no pudo continuar, pareció ahogarse. Draco lo atribuyó a _hiperemotividad_ _postorgásmica_ , sólo a él podía ocurrírsele un esperpento idiomático como ése, en un momento como ése; pero alguna vez había leído algo al respecto.

 Decidió que no le importaba qué era, pero que igual le gustaba. ─ Sí, es cierto, lo sos.

 Harry lo contempló por un largo minuto y luego lo besó vehemente, y el beso se prolongó y ya no había lugar para seguir pensado, mejor era dejar que fueran las sensaciones las predominaran.

 oOo


	16. Espiar o no espiar

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 16 – Espiar o no espiar**

Draco se despertó antes de que sonara la varita. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. ¿Qué era lo que lo había despertado? ¿Habría sido Harry? Volvió la cabeza para mirar, aunque no habría sido necesario; el peso de Harry se sentía tibio sobre su piel desnuda, la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Draco, un brazo cruzándolo como al descuido por encima de él, el torso apretado contra el flanco de Draco. No, no Harry. ¿Entonces qué?

 Tomó su varita y susurró un _tempus_. Las cinco pasadas, faltaba bastante para levantarse. Frunció la frente concentrándose, la mente medio dormida de Draco finalmente llegó a una respuesta. Sentía desasosiego, inquietud por algo. ¿Qué? Otros minutos de reflexión y… Snape. Eso era. Snape quería que se transformara en espía. Y que vigilara a Krum. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué Krum justamente? De todos los graduados de Durmstrang, Krum era el único que se había puesto en contacto con Dumbledore y le había pedido poder participar en la guerra contra Voldemort. Salvo que se tratara de un subterfugio, de una treta. Pero Dumbledore se habría dado cuenta si ese fuera el caso. ¿Entonces por qué Snape sospechaba de él? A menos que… Draco recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Snape luego de haber tomado el voto de lealtad; Snape le había dicho que él sospechaba de todos, y un graduado de Durmstrang era un muy buen candidato para sospechoso. 

 Y si Harry tenía razón y Granger y el Weasel se habían finalmente arreglado… Krum podía tomarlo a mal, muy mal… ¿tanto como para provocar algún daño? Daño… ¿a Harry?

 Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía ganar Krum, aparte de Granger? Granger le gustaba, sobre eso no había dudas… la había invitado al baile de Yule en cuarto año… Draco recordaba. Pero, ¿unirse a un ejército por una chica? ¿No era como demasiado? Se recordó que él _no_ había hecho eso mismo, él se había unido porque no le quedaba otra opción. El hecho de que probablemente ya estaba por entonces subconscientemente ansiando a Harry no tenía nada que ver. ¿A Krum le había pasado lo mismo que a él? Draco no sabía que conexiones podrían tener los mortífagos en Europa Oriental. Seguramente su padre, sí que sabría. _Pero mal puedo escribirle para preguntarle_. Y volvía de nuevo la cuestión de la propuesta de Snape.

 Si aceptaba, seguro que Snape le proveería un muy buen disfraz, algo inducido con una poción quizá, algo que pudiera engañar a los mortífagos, e incluso a su padre. Actuar como apoyo de Snape, ¿qué era lo que implicaba eso exactamente? ¿Se mezclaría Snape, con máscara y capucha, en el grupo de los mortífagos mientras Draco esperaba oculto en las sombras? ¿O acaso también Draco debería ponerse una máscara y mezclarse como si fuera uno más del grupo? ¿O sólo se limitarían los dos a ocultarse en las sombras para observar y escuchar?

 Era miércoles. Snape había dicho tres días. Tenía que darle una respuesta el viernes a más tardar. Y todavía no le había dicho nada a Harry. Como a Draco, a Harry no se le daban bien las mañanas. Pero tendría que decírselo hoy, podría no tener otra oportunidad, esa noche había partido de quidditch. Draco quería contárselo antes del partido. Volvió a ajustar su varita para que sonara a las seis y se reacomodó junto al cálido cuerpo de Harry. Se durmió.

 Cuando la varita sonó parecía que habían pasado apenas dos minutos. Draco la hizo callar. Harry no la había oído, ni se había movido. Draco le puso la mano en el vientre y lo sacudió suavemente. ─ Che boludo, despertate. ─

 Harry siguió roncando.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. _Si llegamos a sobrevivir esta guerra voy a tener que conseguirme el reloj despertador más ruidoso que haya en plaza._ Se decidió por una estrategia creativa, lo destapó de golpe

 Harry se despertó al instante. Temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes. ─ ¡Pero qué hacés? ¡No, Draco! ¡Que me congelo! ─ serpeó para apretarse contra el cuerpo de Draco.

 Draco rió. ─ Buenos días. ─ dijo malicioso pero no volvió a taparlo.

 Harry gimió y se le apretó aun más como si quisiera fusionar los cuerpos, ávido de calor. ─ ¡Draco! ─ lloriqueó.

 Draco se compadeció de él, cedió y volvió a taparlo. Harry cerró los ojos ─ ¡No te vuelvas a dormir o te destapo de nuevo! ─ amenazó.

 Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente. ─ Sos un malvado. ─ se quejó Harry ─ ¿Dónde está mi lechuza?, quiero encargar un novio mejor.

 ─ Boludo. ─ Draco lo pellizcó ─ Tenés que despertarte. Tenemos que hablar.

 Los ojos de Harry que ya se estaban cerrando otra vez se abrieron del todo, pareció alarmarse ─ ¿Tenemos que hablar? ¿De qué?

 ─ No entres en pánico, no es tan malo. Aunque podría serlo, no sé.

 ─ ¡Draco!

 ─ Si me vas a escuchar, te cuento. Snape habló conmigo anoche, después de cenar.

 Harry hizo una cara. ─ ¿Qué te dijo?

 ─ Bueno, primero, como ya te imaginarás, no le gusta nada que yo esté con vos. Pero está dispuesto a aceptarlo, con renuencia, pero dispuesto al fin. Así que por ese lado no te preocupes. Pero… quiere que espíe con él.

 A Harry no le gustó. ─ ¿Ah sí?

 ─ Sí.

 ─ Realmente no quiero que lo hagas. ─ era claro que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

─ Le pedí tiempo para pensarlo, ─ dijo Draco ─ me dio hasta el viernes para que le conteste.

 ─ ¿Y qué pensás decirle?

 ─ Todavía no sé. Quería primero conversar de esto con vos. ─ Draco esperó observándolo con atención.

 Harry parecía estar pensando muchas cosas y aparentemente ninguna le gustaba. ─ ¿Por qué vos?

 ─ Porque soy el único Slytherin.

 ─ Ex Slytherin.

 ─ Es lo mismo.

 Harry rodó y se puso de espaldas mirando el techo de la carpa. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ dijo ─ ¿Por qué nunca nada sale bien?, ni siquiera una vez. Ya de por sí es malo que yo tenga que jugar el papel de Niño Héroe y ahora también vos tenés que ir y ponerte en peligro. Las posibilidades de que los dos podamos sobrevivir a eso son mínimas. Y sabemos que juntos no nos van a poner, de eso podemos olvidarnos.

 Draco no había pensado en eso. ─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo. Luego se vio en la obligación de decirle lo otro que había pensado ─ yo creo que Snape me va a presionar para que acepte, me va a recordar que se lo debo a Dumbledore por haberme protegido de mi padre. Como una obligación de honor y eso. Si digo que no, quedo como el más ingrato y el más cobarde. A Snape ya lo conocés, sabés de todo lo que es capaz.

 Harry parecía más abrumado que nunca. ─ ¡Mierda!

 ─ Sí ya sé. A mí tampoco me gusta y no quiero hacerlo. Pero no veo ninguna alternativa, ¿a vos te parece que la haya?

 Harry respondió como buen Gryffindor. ─ No. ─ dijo con un suspiro.

 Draco rodó acercándosele. Le acarició las mejillas y le dio un beso. ─ Quizá podríamos hablar con Dumbledore, en una de ésas podemos convencerlo de que a las misiones nos manden juntos. ─ dijo. Era más que una sugerencia, una forma de decirle: _Gracias por no hacerlo aun más difícil_.

 ─ Nunca nos va a poner juntos. ─ dijo Harry deprimido ─ Ser tolerante con respecto a nuestra relación es una cosa, otra muy distinta es poner en peligro el resultado de la guerra permitiendo que el pequeño héroe se distraiga.

 Era cierto y Draco lo sabía. ─ ¡Qué cagada!

 ─ Podés decirlo. ¿Qué hora es? No quiero pensar en esto ahora.

 Draco hizo un _tempus_. ─ Las seis y veinte.

 ─ ¿Nos despertamos más temprano?

 ─ Sí, pensé que nos podría llevar bastante tiempo hablar de esto. No quería demorar más para contártelo. Anoche no te dije nada para no arruinar el clima.

 Harry lo miró y le acarició una mecha de pelo con los dedos. ─ Deberías habérmelo dicho igual ─ le dijo, el tono era muy tierno ─ Nunca me ocultes nada… para protegerme. Quiero saber siempre todo lo que te pasa.

 ─ Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora. ─ señaló Draco ─ Snape habló conmigo apenas anoche, no lo callé tanto tiempo. Y el de anoche era el polvo de tu cumpleaños, no quería arruinarlo.

 ─ Es cierto, gracias. ─ lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó ─ Te amo. ─ dijo y los labios se juntaron en un beso.

 Draco no lo dijo a su vez, no hacía falta. Estaba invadido por sentimientos y sensaciones con los que no estaba familiarizado y por eso despertaban en él cierta cautela, era como si se mareara, era como si se ahogara, pero no en el mal sentido, todo lo contrario. _Esto era lo que yo quería y así se siente. Estoy totalmente metido con él, perdido por él._

 oOo

 ─ Harry, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ─ dijo cuando caminaban hacia el campo Siete para jugar el partido.

 ─ Por supuesto, lo que quieras. ─ la mano de Harry se balanceó en ese momento y tocó la suya, Draco se la aferró instintivamente.

 ─ Ponelo a Krum como buscador esta noche, se supone que tengo que vigilarlo.

 Harry lo miró con curiosidad. ─ ¿A Krum? ─ repitió.

 ─ Sí, ya sé. Pero me lo pidió Snape. No me pareció que fuera gran cosa, así que le dije que sí. ¿Nos podés poner a los dos como buscadores?, de esa forma me va a resultar más fácil controlarlo. ─ explicó Draco.

 ─ No hay problema, ¿pero a vos te parece que va a hacer algo o a actuar sospechosamente durante un partido de quidditch? ─ preguntó como dudando.

 ─ Nunca se sabe. ─ replicó Draco ─ Voy a poner atención, ver si hace trampa, o juega sucio o si usa algo de magia durante el juego y en ese caso qué tipo de magia. Hoy voy a estar fijándome, quizá vea algo que otras veces se me haya pasado por alto.

 ─ Está bien. ─ concedió Harry y lo codeó ─ Entonces podemos estar los dos en el mismo equipo, como yo no voy a estar de buscador.

 ─ Genial, ¿y podemos ser el equipo en cuero?

 ─ Exactamente eso es lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

 oOo

 Draco volaba en círculos, patrullando. Soplaba un viento fresco y vitalizante. Tenía las tetillas erectas y sentía cómo se le evaporaba con rapidez el sudor de la espalda. Krum estaba del otro lado de la cancha, también volando en círculos y controlando los movimientos de Draco de a momentos. Las cejas gruesas y oscuras y la nariz aguileña le daban aspecto de predador, pero por eso no se le podía atribuir culpa, se recordó Draco. Por ahora todo bien. Había de a ratos cosas, pequeñas cosas pero en honor de verdad eran cosas propias de la estrategia del juego. Como cuando Krum fue en picada fingiendo ir tras la snitch, era una treta habitual para distraer al otro buscador, en este caso en particular el objetivo ni siquiera había sido hacer estrellar al contrario contra el suelo. Y esa bludger que desvió hacia Harry, también comprensible y legal, Harry era uno de los cazadores del equipo adversario, cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo. Eso sí, cuando desvió otra bludger contra Weasley lo hizo con mucha más potencia y con una mirada más que intimidante en los ojos. Pero eso también era lógico, había perdido la batalla por Granger contra Weasley, era natural que sintiera rencor. Y si bien era un tipo callado y algo huraño, eso tampoco lo hacía más espía, se podía muy bien atribuir a que era extranjero y dos o tres años mayor que la mayoría de los otros.

 La snitch relumbró en el campo visual de Draco en ese instante y lo sacó de sus reflexiones, Harry también la había visto, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco, y Krum también. Pero Draco estaba más cerca, le dio máxima aceleración a su escoba y la capturó, segundos después hubo un tumulto de aclamaciones. Krum descendió de inmediato, tiró la escoba dentro de la caseta y se marchó fastidiado. Tampoco eso era raro o sospechoso, estaba enojado por haber perdido, Krum era un jugador profesional y estaba perdiendo más de la mitad de las veces contra jugadores aficionados. Seguiría vigilándolo pero hasta ahora no había visto nada digno de mencionar.

 oOo

Esa noche Harry le hizo las mismas preguntas que Draco ya se había planteado a sí mismo, si iba a tener que disfrazarse para infiltrarse entre los mortífagos o si se iba a limitar a observarlos escondido a prudente distancia. Draco tuvo que decirle que no sabía.

  ─ Tenés que preguntarle. ─ dijo Harry imperioso ─ Mañana. Tenemos otra clase de repaso con él. Tenés que preguntarle antes del almuerzo. Draco yacía en la curva del brazo de su amante sintiendo la molicie plácida y tibia posterior al sexo. Pero el comentario opacó todo, sintió que se llenaba de frío, hondo en su interior, adonde ni siquiera la tibieza de Harry podía llegar. ─ Lo que me conteste, ¿podría hacerte cambiar de parecer?

 Harry reflexionó un largo momento antes de contestar. ─ No, no sería justo que yo planteara objeciones. A vos tampoco te gusta lo que yo tengo que hacer pero lo aceptás. Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. No me gusta, no me gusta para nada… pero si vos sentís que tenés que hacerlo, yo no soy quién para impedírtelo.

 Draco se volvió para mirarlo. ─ Sos mi amante y sí tenés voz en todos mis asuntos. Pero me alegra que lo entiendas.

Harry cerró los ojos como si le doliera y sepultó el rostro en el cuello de Draco. ─ Detesto todo esto. ─ dijo.

 ─ Yo también.

 ─ Lo sé.

 No parecía que hubiera mucho más para agregar así que permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Luego se reacomodaron para dormir.

 Draco se despertó en un momento durante la noche, la mano de Harry le estaba apretando tanto la cadera que casi era doloroso. Le tomó la mano y la trajo hacia el espacio entre los torsos de ambos… y le besó los nudillos, un gesto afectuoso extraño que probablemente no hubiera hecho si su amante hubiera estado despierto o si él mismo no hubiera estado medio dormido.

 oOo

 ─ Profesor, ─ dijo Draco secándose de la cara el vapor desprendido por la poción ─ ¿podría hablar un momento con Ud.?

 Snape miró hacia Harry con su habitual expresión de desdén. ─ ¿Vos no tendrías que estar haciendo alguna cosa en otro lado? ─ con Harry nunca perdía ocasión de mostrarse desagradable. ─ Se llama almuerzo ─ interpuso Draco tratando de controlar el tono. Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego dio media vuelta y fue tras Hermione y Weasley. Draco había sugerido que trabajara con ellos esa mañana, como un gesto de magnanimidad de su parte, ¡Merlín!, ¡quién lo hubiera imaginado!, se estaba comportando amablemente con Granger y Weasley, _¡adónde iremos a parar! ¡si me descuido voy a terminar jugando a las cartas explosivas con los Hufflepuffs!_

 Snape apretó los labios. ─ Cuidado con el tono que usás. ─ dijo.

 ─ Entonces Ud. deje de comportarse de esa forma, _señor_. ─ dijo Draco apretando los dientes ─ Ud. sabe perfectamente que es la hora del almuerzo.

 ─ Llegué sólo hace dos días, ─ dijo Snape con altanería ─ todavía hay cosas que…

 ─ No es así. ─ interrumpió Draco ─ Ud. tiene una memoria de elefante. Vea, si vamos a trabajar juntos, va a tener que acostumbrarse. No le estoy pidiendo que salte de alegría sino que por lo menos actúe con un mínimo de cortesía.

 ─ No te pongas insolente. ─ advirtió Snape, censurándolo con la mirada.

 ─ No creo ser insolente, señor. ─ dijo Draco con determinación ─ Harry se merece respeto como todos los demás. Y no constituye un impedimento para nuestra relación profesional.

 ─ Salvo por el hecho de que tu mancebo me resulta aborrecible.

 ─ Precisamente, ─ Draco ahora se estaba enojando cada vez más ─ y permítame recordarle que es él, el que nos va a salvar a todos.

 ─ A menos que muera en el intento. ─ dijo Snape torciendo el labio.

 Draco apretó los puños. ─ Vea, ¿vamos a poder hablar o no? Necesito más información antes de poder comprometerme con este asunto del espionaje.

 Snape dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor. ─ ¿Qué es lo que querés saber? ─ preguntó.

 ─ Lo que quiero saber, ─ dijo Draco, aliviado porque habían dejado el tema de Harry de lado ─ es si voy a tener que disfrazarme de mortífago y mezclarme entre ellos o si voy a estar observando mientras Ud. hace eso mismo o si los dos nos limitaríamos a vigilar escondidos.

 Snape fue bien directo. ─ No te vas a hacer pasar por mortífago. No conocés lo suficiente sobre sus rituales y prácticas, e incluso si te instruyera, cometerías errores y te descubrirían. Yo tampoco hago eso. Es como lo sugeriste: rastrear, localizar, seguir, observar, escuchar, ese tipo de cosas.

 Draco sintió gran alivio. ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo.

 Pero había algo más. ─ A lo que deberíamos sumar alguna tarea especial ocasional. ─ agregó Snape.

 ─ ¿Tarea especial? ─ repitió Draco ─ ¿Qué sería más precisamente?

 ─ Tendríamos que llevarlas a cabo de vez en cuando ─ dijo Snape evasivo ─ No puedo decirte mucho más por ahora. Dumbledore es quien las asigna.

 Caminaron un trecho en silencio mientras Draco procesaba la nueva información. ─ ¿Los otros instructores están al tanto de esto?

 ─ No, excepto Dumbledore y Shacklebolt ─ replicó Snape ─ y es información que debe permanecer estrictamente confidencial.

 ─ Yo se lo conté a Harry. ─ presumía que Snape ya se lo había imaginado, pero mejor dejarlo bien en claro.

 Snape revoleó los ojos. ─ No me asombra, ya te está pervirtiendo, vas a terminar siendo un perfecto Gryffindor.

 A Draco no le gustó para nada la elección del término “pervertir” y las demás implicancias. ─ Si Dumbledore hubiera querido un Gryffindor tenía una amplia variedad para elegir. ─ no ocultando para nada su enfado había usado un tono muy áspero.

 ─ No tengo por qué estar escuchando esto.

 ─ ¡Era sólo un comentario, Ud. sí que es difícil! Ud. puede hacer todas las afirmaciones desdeñosas pero no tolera que se replique de igual forma. ─ Draco estaba a punto de perder los estribos ─ No sé por qué ahora pareciera que me odiara, ¿sólo porque estoy saliendo con Harry Potter? ¡No es algo que sea contagioso! Y no está tratando de transformarme en alguien igual a él.

 Snape no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al comedor, Draco siguió furioso todo el tiempo. ─ Parece que la mesa de los Gryffindors ya está llena. Te veré más tarde ─ dijo Snape y se alejó.

 En realidad había un asiento libre al lado de Harry pero desde ese ángulo había quedado oculto detrás de Fred, que ese momento estaba inclinado hacia adelante contándoles algo que debía de ser muy divertido puesto que las risas de  todos los sentados a la mesa eran impresionantemente ruidosas. Seguramente alguna otra picardía de los mellizos, probablemente ilegal, Draco sintió que gran parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada desaparecía, se acercó para unírseles.

 oOo

 La última parte de la jornada del viernes fue de _entrenamiento cardiovascular_ , Draco no había escuchado tal denominación sino hasta un mes antes. Traducido. Correr. Correr mucho. Y si bien Draco había demostrado ser un corredor más que adecuado, y cada vez mejoraba más, seguía odiando esa actividad como el primer día. Pero no tanto como la odiaba Longbottom, pero él no tenía físico de corredor. Aunque al menos Longbottom no se la pasaba protestando como Macmillan y Smith, que también eran pésimos corriendo.

 Harry y Weasley estaban haciendo pesas y charlaban amigablemente. Granger estaba corriendo, a ella se le daba bien. Un poco por curiosidad y otro poco para cumplir con la tarea que le había asignado Snape, Draco aumentó el ritmo para alcanzarla.

 ─ Granger. ─ llamó, Draco había comprobado con satisfacción que ahora podía correr largas distancias sin resollar.

 ─ Draco, ─ saludó ella sacándose de la cara el cabello que esta tarde parecía más desgreñado que otras veces ─ ¿cómo va eso?

 ─ Bien. ─ dijo Draco como al descuido ─ Poneme un poco al tanto. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre vos y Weasley?

 Una mirada aguda de soslayo. ─ Sí que nos hemos vuelto chismosos, ¿no? ─ dijo sarcástica ─ Por fin me di cuenta de cómo debían ser las cosas y me decidí, nos arreglamos.

 Draco no pudo evitar levantar una comisura, tampoco había tratado ─ Es que era algo tan evidente, Granger, hasta un tonto se hubiera dado cuenta antes que vos, lo cual es una gran ironía.

 Una mirada fulminante. ─ Es que las cosas nunca son tan simples, ─ replicó Granger ─ Mirá si no, vos y Harry, tensión romántica prácticamente desde el día que se conocieron, cualquiera podía verla, menos ustedes.

 ─ El término es tensión sexual. ─ corrigió Draco, Granger quizá se había sonrojado, era difícil de decir puesto que tenía la cara ya roja por correr.

 ─ Bueno, es lo mismo.

 ─ Entonces… Krum debe de estar muy decepcionado… ─ tanteó Draco.

 Otra mirada aguda. ─ ¿Por qué preguntás?

 Trató de encoger los hombros de una manera tal para que se notara mientras corría. ─ Sólo preguntaba. ─ de soslayo notó que Harry y Weasley se ponían también a correr en ese momento ─ ¿Entonces…?

 ─ Naturalmente, ─ dijo ella frunciendo la frente ─ era de esperar, ¿no?

 ─ ¿Pensás que él se lo tomó como cualquier otro se lo hubiera tomado o te parece en cambio que se enojó más de lo razonable?

 Una mirada curiosa ahora. ─ Diría que se enojó bastante, ─ admitió Granger ─ pero no sé si diría que irrazonablemente. No sé muy bien cuánto le gustaba yo. Pero creo que mucho, y es natural que, siendo así, esté muy enojado.

 ─ Pero si… supongamos que se unió al ejército para estar cerca de vos ─ insistió Draco ─ esto lo debe haber contrariado más de lo esperable en otros casos.

 ─ Eso no se me había ocurrido, ─ dijo Granger ─ a mí me había dicho que se había unido porque pensaba que eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer.

 ─ ¿Qué sabés de sus padres?

 ─ No mucho. Estuve de visita en su casa en Bulgaria el verano pasado durante una semana. Diría que me parecieron normales. Yo no sé mucho de la cultura búlgara, así que no estoy segura. Es una familia adinerada, aunque no tanto como vos.

 ─ Granger, yo no tengo dinero… desheredado… no sé si te acordás.

 Hizo una mueca. ─ Perdón, no tanto como tu familia, quise decir.

 ─ Humm… ¿te pareció que podrían ser mortífagos? ─ preguntó Draco cauteloso.

 ─ ¿Los padres de Viktor…! ─ Granger no pudo ocultar el asombro que le había provocado la pregunta.

 ─ Sí.

 ─ No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso, ─ era claro que la pregunta le parecía muy extraña ─ no sé… no creo… y tampoco podría haberme dado cuenta en una sola semana.

 Draco suspiró, o quizá fue un jadeo. Por ese lado no iba llegar a ninguna parte. Probó con otra línea. Hizo una seña hacia Weasley y Harry. ─ ¿Y estás contenta con Weasley?

 El tono se tornó más cálido. ─ Sin dudas. Fue la decisión correcta, estoy muy feliz.

 ─ Me alegro. ¿Qué te parece si paramos un rato y esperamos a que nos alcancen?

 Granger mostró una suerte de sonrisa. Se detuvieron a esperar. ─ No podés estar separado ni un ratito de él…

 Draco encogió un hombro y miró para otro lado, evasivo.

 Harry y el Weasel se detuvieron cuando llegaron hasta ellos. ─ ¿Ustedes ya terminaron? ─ preguntó Harry jadeante, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

 ─ No, todavía me faltan tres vueltas. ─ dijo Draco.

 ─ ¿Y entonces por qué se…?

 ─ Te estaba _esperando_ a vos. ─ dijo Granger fingiendo exasperación pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a Weasley y le susurró algo al oído, los dos se rieron y partieron juntos retomando el trote.

 Harry sonrió. ─ ¿Es cierto que me estabas esperando?

 ─ Sí. ¿Cuánto te falta todavía?

 Harry gimió. ─ Seis vueltas.

 Draco hizo una mueca. ─ Las corro con vos.

 Harry rió. ─ Vamos, entonces. A ver si les podemos ganar a Ron y Hermione. Ah… y esta noche vos vas arriba porque vas a correr más conmigo.

 ─ Si todavía me puedo mover esta noche. ─ dijo pero ya se le deslizaba un escalofrío de deseo por la columna y se le iba distribuyendo hasta alcanzar otras regiones también.

 Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención. ─ Más te vale. ─ y los dos tornaron a correr.

 ─ Quizá haga falta que me inspires un poco más de lo habitual.

 ─ Perdé cuidado, que lo voy a hacer. ─ Draco sonrió y por un momento pudo olvidarse de que estaba corriendo, sudando bajo el ardiente sol de agosto, entrenándose para una guerra en la que no hubiera querido nunca ni remotamente involucrarse.


	17. Krum y la misiva

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 17 – Krum y la misiva**

 Draco salía del comedor después de haber cenado, se había puesto más fresco, lo cual era una bendición después del agobiante calor de todo el día. Se paró en seco….

 Krum.

 Estaba no muy lejos, de pie bajo un árbol y dándole la espalda al comedor y a Draco. Parecía que estuviera pensando. _Bueno_ , pensó Draco odioso, _debe de ser de los que no pueden hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pensar y caminar sería demasiado, éste haría buenas migas con Goyle._ Draco se le acercó como distraído. ─ ¿Cómo va eso? ─ preguntó en tono amigable y dialogal.

 Krum se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta. Lo reconoció y pareció distenderse. ─ Ah… eras vos. ─ su áspero acento parecía más marcado que otras veces.

 Draco puso su mejor sonrisa simpática. ─ Sí, perdón si te decepcioné. Soy sólo yo. ¿En qué andás?

 Krum suspiró y cambió el peso de pierna. ─ Nada… estaba sólo pensando.

 Draco asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia los campos, no tenía que encontrarse con Harry hasta más tarde, ésta era una excelente oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar por alto. ─ ¿Me acompañás a pasear un rato? ─ sugirió

 Krum lo miró algo extrañado, pareció considerarlo un instante y finalmente aceptó ─ Sí, claro, vamos.

 ─ Parecería… que estás contrariado por algo. ─ arriesgó Draco con cautela cuando se pusieron a caminar. Krum era varios centímetros más alto, delgado pero de hombros muy amplios y muy fuerte, era el mejor en las prácticas de levantamiento de pesas. Draco trató de mantener una prudente distancia.

 Krum no contestó de inmediato, caminaron varios pasos y luego dijo con cierto tono malhumorado. ─ Sí, estoy fastidiado.

 ─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ preguntó Draco tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

 Krum miró hacia el horizonte. ─ No sé cuánto sabés sobre Hermione y yo. ─ había pronunciado el nombre de Granger marcando mucho las sílabas. ─ Se trata de ella.

 ─ Ah… ─ dijo Draco tratando de sonar muy sorprendido ─ sí, me acuerdo que fue tu pareja en el baile de Yule en cuarto año durante el Torneo y creo que algo oí de que te había ido a visitar a Bulgaria en el verano.

 ─ Así es. ─ Krum se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó caer los hombros hacia delante ─ Yo creía que le gustaba. Se lo había preguntado en varias oportunidades, pero ella nunca me había dado una respuesta clara. Hasta esta semana.

 ─ Mmm… ─ dejó oír Draco tratando de que su tono sonara muy comprensivo ─ Sí, algo de eso también oí. Aparentemente le tomó bastante tiempo tomar una decisión.

 Krum lo miró. ─ ¿Vos sos amigo de ella? De Harry sé que sos amigo… los he visto paseando varias veces.

 Draco eligió muy bien las palabras. ─ No, diría que con Granger no somos exactamente amigos, cuando estábamos en la escuela no estaba en muy buenos términos con ella, tampoco con Harry y Weasley; pero sí, con Harry ahora somos amigos, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Con Granger tratamos de llevarnos mejor éste último mes, conversamos un par de veces. ¿Por qué preguntás?

 ─ No me había dado cuenta de que el que le gustaba era el otro, el amigo de Harry. ─ dijo Krum ─ Yo creía que el que le gustaba era Harry, para mí fue una sorpresa cuando supe que no era así.

 Draco torció un labio. ─ Bueno, en realidad Harry no prefiere a las chicas. ─ le informó Draco.

 Krum abrió muy grandes los ojos. ─ ¡Cómo?

 ─ No quiere que se haga demasiado público, te pediría que no lo divulgues. ─ advirtió Draco.

 Krum parecía perplejo. ─ Eso sí que es una novedad para mí.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ confirmó Draco ─ Así que por ese lado no tenías por qué preocuparte. Todos siempre pensamos que ella terminaría arreglándose con Weasley, antes de que te conociera quiero decir, después ya no estábamos tan seguros.

 Un largo suspiro. ─ Yo creía que yo le gustaba… ─ dijo Krum como si reflexionara.

 ─ ¿Vos viniste acá por ella? ─ preguntó Draco.

 Una pausa. ─ No exactamente, ─ dijo Krum ─ aunque quizá en parte. ─ lo miró. ─ No sé cuánto sabrás vos sobre Durmstrang… ─ dijo con un tono algo inseguro.

 ─ Sé bastante en realidad. ─ dijo Draco ─ Mi padre estuvo a punto de mandarme allí. Y muchos de mis amigos de infancia fueron a estudiar allí, los hijos de los amigos de mis padres. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba mucho la idea de mandarme tan lejos, y a mi padre, en parte, tampoco; supongo que me quería tener cerca para poder vigilarme mejor. ─ Se rió y hasta a él le sonó amarga la risa.

 Ahora Krum lo miró con curiosidad. ─ Tu padre… ─ pero no continuó, parecía haberse puesto nervioso.

 ─ Es un mortífago, sí. Me desheredó.

 ─ ¿Sabe que estás acá?

 ─ ¿Vos qué creés? Por supuesto que no. ─ dijo Draco con un tono más cortante del que hubiera querido.

 ─ Lo siento. ─ dijo Krum con cierta torpeza y retomó lo que antes estaba por decir. ─ Entonces sabrás que en Durmstrang se enseña mucha magia oscura. Muchos de mis compañeros se unieron al Señor Oscuro después de graduarse. Yo no quise.

 ─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Draco sin poder ocultar la curiosidad del tono. ¿Otro inadaptado, renegado como él?

 Krum  encogió los anchos hombros. ─ Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. ─ dijo, sus ojos se elevaron nuevamente hacia el horizonte. ─ Quiero ayudar a Dumbledore, es un hombre bueno. Fue muy bueno conmigo cuando estuve en Hogwarts. Me defendió, les dijo a todos que no había sido mi culpa, que ese demente me había obligado a atacar a ese otro chico que finalmente terminó muerto. Yo tenía mucho miedo de que me culparan y me metieran preso o algo peor. Pensé que nadie me iba a creer. Yo sólo había ido para participar en el Torneo, para nada más.

 Draco se daba cuenta ahora de que no había razón para sospechar de Krum. Era otro renegado como él. Y con el corazón destrozado. Draco sabía muy bien lo que se sentía cuando todos desconfiaban y sospechaban de uno todo el tiempo. Y la chica que le había hecho creer, quizá sin proponérselo realmente, que gustaba de él lo había abandonado. Krum era en realidad digno de lástima. ─ Entiendo, ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿y te pusiste en contacto con Dumbledore porque querías pelear de su lado o porque necesitabas protección?

 ─ Las dos cosas. ─ dijo Krum sin rodeos ─ Mi padre… ─ miró a Draco a los ojos ─ …él no quería entender. Así que me escapé. No he sabido de él desde entonces.

 ─ Y… ¿tu madre? ─ tanteó Draco.

 Los ojos de Krum se ensombrecieron. ─ No sé. Nos había ya abandonado el año pasado. Tampoco he sabido de ella desde entonces.

 ─ Oh… ─ dijo Draco, la garganta se le había puesto seca de golpe ─ Perdón…

 ─ No es tu culpa. ─ pareció reflexionar un instante ─ ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? ─ preguntó con tono curioso.

 ─ Yo… me pareciste un buen tipo… quería conocerte un poco más… ─ No era precisamente la verdad, pero… Krum era buena persona, en el sentido político por lo menos. Draco confiaba en su buen juicio para evaluar el carácter de las personas. No creía que hubiera nada cuestionable en Krum. No era su culpa que hubiera sido criado por un padre que creía que Durmstrang era el mejor lugar para educarlo y por una madre que no le tenía cariño suficiente y que lo había abandonado.

 ─ Mi padre quería que siguiera jugando al quidditch. No sé que va a pasar con eso ahora.

 Cierto. Había dejado una carrera deportiva por esto. ─ ¿Qué edad tenés? ─ preguntó.

 ─ Voy a cumplir veintiuno.

 ─ Entonces vas a poder retomar la carrera. ─ dijo Draco y se preguntó por qué razón estaba intentando darle ánimo ─ Incluso sin entrenamiento sos un muy buen jugador, te van a volver a aceptar, ¿o no?

 Krum sacudió la cabeza. ─ No lo sé, ─ dijo no muy optimista ─ Creo que perdí velocidad. Vos y Harry son muy buenos, los dos me ganaron este verano. Y además… ¿quién sabe cuánto va a durar esta guerra? Podría durar años.

 ─ Sí, es cierto. ─ admitió Draco ─ Bueno, sólo queda confiar en que no durará mucho… todos queremos vivir nuestras vidas, ¿o no?

 Krum soltó una risa sin humor. ─ Es verdad. ─ concedió. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. ─ Tenemos que pelear con ganas entonces… para recuperarlas… ¿no te parece?

 ─ Por supuesto que sí ─ contestó Draco con una sonrisa.

 oOo

Cuando Harry entró a la carpa, Draco estaba acostado, desnudo y completamente estirado. Harry se quedó parado en la puerta, con la boca abierta ante el espectáculo.

 ─ No te quedes ahí parado y cerrá esa boca ─ dijo Draco ─ entrá de una vez.

 Harry cerró la boca. ─ Sí, _señor_. ─ bajó el cierre de la puerta ─ ¡Merlín, Draco, sos espectacular! ¿Vos te das una idea de _lo bueno_ que estás?

 ─ Por supuesto que sí ─ dijo displicente ─ Sacate toda la ropa. ¡Ya!

 Harry sonrió. ─ Bueno. ─ se desvistió _rápidamente_ , acomodó su varita _cuidadosamente_ en uno de los lados y luego _prácticamente_ se le zambulló encima. Por suerte Draco ya había puesto un encantamiento de silencio, porque empezó a gritar y soltar risitas como enajenado, algo que más tarde lo haría avergonzar pero en ese momento todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en el chico que tenía encima. Harry estaba sentado sobre su pecho y su verga iba creciendo y endureciéndose ante los fascinados ojos de Draco. Harry se inclinó y sus labios se encontraron, un gemido y luego se deslizó para yacer todo a lo largo arriba de él.

 ─ Yo… ─ Harry interrumpía su propio murmullo para intercalar cálidos besos, que dispensaba pródigo en la cara, los labios y el cuello de Draco ─ …estuve pensando… en esto… todo el día.

 ─ Yo también. ─ confesó Draco, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un largo, violento y apasionado beso. Tuvieron que interrumpirlo cuando ya estaban medio sofocados por la falta de aire. Jadearon unos instantes y lo reiniciaron. Harry soltaba quejidos y se frotaba frenético contra él. Draco trataba de contenerse puesto que en ese momento lo que más quería era hacerlo rodar y metérsela a lo bestia sin ningún tipo de preámbulo o preparación. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea. Primero le ofreció para que le chupara los dedos de la mano derecha, a lo que Harry accedió gustoso. Con la mano izquierda le tomó luego la barbilla y le mantuvo la cara próxima para poder besarlo a discreción y con salvaje abandono, con la lengua y los labios le atacó las mejillas, la barbilla, la nariz, la frente, la boca, todo. La mano derecha con los dedos convenientemente humedecidos con saliva había ya bajado y se había colado en la raja entre las nalgas y estaba, por el momento, masajeando el ingreso. Harry gemía y con denuedo trataba de devolverle, con moderado éxito, el huracán de besos. Dos dedos de Draco se introdujeron sondeando, trataban de encontrar ese punto sensible, pero no era tarea fácil en esa posición.

 Harry no parecía molesto en absoluto con la intrusión, a él también se le ocurrió una idea. Se incorporó un poco y separó la cara, con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Draco jadeante.

 La picardía de la sonrisa se intensificó. ─ Preferiría quedarme acá arriba.

 ─ Si serás… hoy te toca abajo. ─ la verga de Draco pareció expandirse aun más para que el recordatorio fuera más efectivo.

 ─ Sí, ya sé ─ dijo Harry sin contradecirlo ─ pero igual me voy a quedar acá arriba, para que sepas. ─ Y uniendo acción a la palabra se incorporó, abrió las piernas y comenzó a acomodarse para empalarse sentándose en la enhiesta verga de Draco. En el proceso, se mordía el labio y adoptó una expresión de profunda concentración.

 Cuando ese interior cálido se envolvió alrededor suyo Draco sintió que la sangre duplicaba la velocidad de circulación y que los globos oculares se le daban vuelta. Por unos instantes Draco no pudo articular palabra, luego logró que le saliera un… ─Harry… ─ tenso.

 Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera, los abrió en ese momento y le sonrió muy seductor. ─ ¿Está bueno?

 ─ ¡Y que lo digas! ─ pudo articular Draco con un hilo de voz. El corazón parecía un tambor en su pecho.

 Harry iba moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo experimentando diferentes ángulos hasta que Draco accionó de improviso las caderas hacia arriba, Harry soltó un grito ─ Ay… mierda Draco… ¡hacelo de nuevo! ─ Draco, obediente, repitió el movimiento varias veces. Harry se mordía el labio  inferior, la expresión extática. Observarlo era embelesante.

 ─ Movete, por favor. ─ rogó Draco sin preocuparse de lo anhelante de la entonación. ¡Lo necesitaba, maldición!

 Encontraron un ritmo más que satisfactorio. Harry ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás apoyándose con las manos detrás de él en los muslos de Draco, la verga de Harry erecta contra su vientre. Draco jadeante podía admirar el grosor y la no poco considerable longitud, el placer era tal que parecía estar disolviéndole las neuronas. Poco después acabó en un delirio de gozo, poco era lo que había participado activamente, lo que por un lado era glorioso pero al mismo tiempo enloquecedor. Harry le dio unos momentos para que se recuperara, luego se fue alzando lentamente hasta desenchufarse y rodó a su lado de espaldas. Draco tomó la posta, descendió y le tomó la brillante cabeza de la verga con los labios, el jugo de anticipación era salado, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a él. Era el sabor que ya asociaba a Harry, Harry sabía así y por tanto no podía ser sino bueno. 

 Harry estaba conteniéndose para no acometerle la boca, Draco podía percibirlo, lo estaba dejando chupar pero había cierto temblor que era indicativo de que resistía el impulso. Draco tenía la mano derecha ocupada con los huevos de Harry, con la izquierda fue tanteando hacia arriba hasta localizar la derecha de Harry, se la aferró y se la llevó a su propia nuca, animándolo. Dejó la boca quieta un instante englobando sólo la cabeza de la verga y esperó. Harry entendió y gimió: ─ Draco… ─ la voz entrecortada y ronca de ansia y lascivia. Empezó a bombear suavemente, Draco se dio cuenta de que se seguía controlando. Arqueó la lengua en U envolviendo por debajo la verga de Harry conformando así un canal de deslizamiento, a su vez se concentró para relajar los músculos de la garganta, en el siguiente ciclo hundió la cabeza de golpe y resistió el reflejo de arcada cuando la punta de la verga chocó contra la blanda pared de carne del fondo. 

 Harry soltó un gimoteo de deseo prolongado y agudo. El puño se cerró aferrando varias mechas platinadas y ahora le estaba forzando repetidamente la cabeza para alcanzar todas las veces la garganta profunda, y al tiempo dejaba escapar todo tipo de sonidos descontrolados. Los huevos de Harry se pusieron duros como piedras y Draco supo que estaba a punto de acabar. Con toda la longitud en la boca, Draco apretó los labios. Retorciéndose y moviendo espasmódicamente las caderas Harry acabó inundándole la garganta. Así resultó más fácil de tragar. Draco lo soltó y se enjugó los labios con el dorso de la mano.

 ─ Vení acá. ─ ordenó Harry en voz baja y jadeante.

 Draco se deslizó hacia arriba y acomodó el peso sobre el pecho de Harry. ─ ¿Te gustó? ─ se horrorizó un poco por el tono que le había salido, ronco y como si raspara.

 Harry tenía los párpados entornados. ─ Dios, ¡eso sí que sonó sexy!

 ─ ¿Estás diciéndome que no sueno sexy todo el tiempo?

 ─ No. ─ dijo Harry con determinación. ─ No es eso lo que estoy diciendo. Ésa fue la mamada más alucinante de todas. Sos increíble. No hay palabras para describirlo. Gracias.

 Draco casi se sintió incómodo. Sólo a un Gryffindor se le ocurriría agradecer de esa forma por una mamada. En ese momento no se acordó de que él también había dado las gracias en alguna otra oportunidad por lo mismo. No supo bien qué decir, respondió besándolo.

oOo

 Ya casi se habían dormido cuando sintieron un aleteo y un ulular. Draco abrió los ojos. Harry se sentó. ─ ¿Hedwig?

 Un arrullo. ─ Un segundo. ─ dijo Draco, fue a gatas hasta la puerta, levantó el cierre, la dejó pasar y cerró enseguida. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo acá tan tarde, nena?

 Hedwig giró la cabeza y lo miró de forma que pareció desaprobadora, Draco cobró conciencia de su desnudez y volvió al instante a meterse en la bolsa. Harry estaba a punto de dejar oír una risita, pero captó la mirada de Draco y se contuvo. ─ ¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada! ─ dijo Draco truculento, estaba furiosamente sonrojado.

 Hedwig dio unos pasos y saltó a la rodilla cubierta por la bolsa. Levantó una pata en dirección a Draco, traía una carta atada. ─ ¿Para mí? ─ preguntó sorprendido y la desató ─ ¿Quién me manda una carta con vos?

 Recorrió el pergamino con la vista. Ah… ─ ¿De quién es? ─ quiso saber Harry.

 ─ De Snape.

 ─ ¿Qué quiere _ése_? ─ preguntó Harry con tono claramente contrariado.

 ─ Debe de ser su respuesta. Le mandé una nota antes de cenar diciéndole que aceptaba. Espiar con él, se entiende. ─ leyó rápidamente.

  

_Malfoy:_

_Gracias por tu lechuza y por tu decisión. Será de gran ayuda para la causa. Se lo comuniqué a Dumbledore sin demora y resulta que necesita que empecemos casi inmediatamente. Arreglá todo lo que haga falta para estar dos o tres días ausente la semana que viene. Partiremos el lunes. Por favor envía esta lechuza de vuelta con tu confirmación y destruye esta misiva apenas la hayas leído. Gracias._

_Severus Snape_

  

Draco tragó saliva. El lunes. Sin decir palabra le pasó el pergamino a Harry para que lo leyera.

 ─ ¡Oh, Dios! ─ exclamó Harry, se había puesto pálido de golpe ─ _¡_ _El lunes?_

─ Sí, ya sé. ─ dijo Draco, sentía un nudo en el estómago ─ No sé qué espera que pueda hacer tan pronto. Yo pensé que antes de empezar me iba a dar alguna instrucción adicional de sigilo o algo así.

 Harry se había puesto muy serio. ─ Bueno, vos fuiste uno de los mejores en la práctica de sigilo ─ señaló Harry ─ probablemente ya se lo informaron.

 ─ Quizá. ─ dijo Draco. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando.

 Luego de un rato Harry volvió a acostase y atrajo a Draco junto a sí. ─ No quiero ponerme a pensar en esto.

 ─ Yo tampoco ─ dijo Draco con una mano apoyada en el pecho de Harry ─ Tengo que contestar la lechuza. ─ agregó no obstante.

 Harry hizo correr los dedos por entre los desordenados y todavía húmedos cabellos rubios. ─ ¿Ya mismo?

 ─ Sí, debería. O podríamos quedarnos dormidos.

 Harry suspiró y controló la hora, era pasada la medianoche. ─ Sí, supongo que es lo que tenés que hacer. ─ dijo renuente y lo soltó.

 Draco se sentó, Hedwig saltó a la rodilla de Harry. Sacó pluma, pergamino y tinta de su bolso y garrapateó una breve respuesta. Hedwig volvió a su rodilla. Draco le acarició la suave cabeza. ─ Esto no es algo que quiera mandar ─ dijo ─ pero vos sabés a quién se la tenés que llevar, ¿no?

 Un suave arrullo y un leve mordisco en el dedo. ─ Buena chica. ─ dijo Draco, volvió a acariciarla y le ató el rollo a la pata, luego fue a abrirle para que saliera.

 ─ Vení ─ lo llamó Harry con voz muy triste.

 Draco volvió y se metió en la bolsa. ─ Vos sabías que esto iba a pasar. ─ le dijo con una sonrisa también triste.

 ─ Lo que no significa que me tenga que gustar.

 Draco envolvió con una pierna una de las de Harry. ─ A mí tampoco me gusta y no creí que iba a ser tan pronto.

 ─ Yo tampoco. ─ dijo Harry y luego de unos segundos agregó: ─ Pero no te sientas mal, a vos tampoco te gusta lo que yo voy a tener que hacer.

 ─ Es cierto, pero eso no cambia nada. ─ dijo Draco y le dio un beso.

 ─ Te amo.

  _Gryffindor_ , pensó Draco, pero sin reproche ni malicia. Era su forma de decir que todo estaba bien, de hacer que todo estuviera bien, diciéndolo. No era algo que Draco sintiera una constante urgencia de decir, ya lo había dicho una o dos veces, y Harry sabía lo que él sentía. Y así y todo. Una vocecita pareció señalarle: Harry lo dijo, probablemente quiera también oírlo. ¿Por qué no? Era cierto lo dijera en voz alta o no. Y si para Harry marcaba una diferencia… Draco lo besó de nuevo y se demoró en el beso. ─ Yo también te amo.

 oOo

 El partido de quidditch del domingo fue encarnizado y rápido. Harry y Krum eran los buscadores. Draco, para su propia sorpresa, se había ofrecido rezongando un poco para jugar de cazador. Un poco porque era el único de los tres que nunca había resignado su posición y otro poco porque sentía algo de lástima por Krum. También para su sorpresa descubrió que estaba disfrutando mucho en su nuevo puesto, era como jugar a un deporte distinto, así y todo le seguía gustando más ser buscador.

 Krum puso un final prematuro al juego puesto que se hizo con la snitch a los quince minutos. Harry sugirió que jugaran otro. Naturalmente, el segundo partido tomó mucho más tiempo, mucho más de lo que Draco habría querido. Snape y él iban a partir desaparicionando a las siete en punto de la mañana. No era más temprano que las prácticas pero Draco quería estar bien descansado y además quería tener algo de tiempo con Harry antes de dormirse. Quería que terminara cuanto antes y ya no le importaba quién capturara la snitch. Voló hasta Harry, jugaban en el mismo equipo, se le puso en paralelo y le dijo: 

 ─ Harry, ¿sabés lo tarde que es?

 ─ No, ¿qué hora es?

 ─ Las once pasadas. ─ dijo Draco. Harry entendió enseguida.

 ─ Oh… yo quería que…

 ─ Sí, yo también. ─ dijo Draco ─ así que dejá que Krum agarre la snitch y vámonos cuanto antes.

 ─ Bueno sí, ─ dijo Harry ─ pero no es una cuestión de dejarlo, si la snitch no aparece…

 Pero no hizo falta seguir hablando, en ese momento se oyeron las vivas del Equipo Uno que flanqueaban a un Krum sonriente por primera vez en muchos días, que tenía aferrada la snitch en una mano.

 oOo

 Fueron a pasear un rato antes de ir a la carpa de Draco. Harry había mencionado vagamente en alguna oportunidad que quizá alguna noche se iba a quedar ─solo─ en su carpa, según Hermione eso podía ser beneficioso para la relación ─pelotudeces de Hermione en la opinión de Draco─ pero después de la lechuza de Snape del viernes la posibilidad había sido dejada de lado por completo.

 Caminaban en los campos más alejados de las carpas, tomados de la mano. Draco nunca podría haber imaginado que eso sólo pudiera ser tan agradable, sentía ya intensos calambres de pesar por los próximos días. Snape no había soltado prenda, le había dicho que no le podía decir nada más sobre lo que iban a hacer. Probablemente él tampoco lo supiera, todo este tipo de actividad era, al parecer, como tocar de oído. Pero hacía ya muchas noches que no dormía solo y Draco estaba extrañando anticipadamente la tibieza de Harry. Y estos iban a ser a lo sumo tres días, ¿cómo iba a poder tolerar septiembre?, alejados durante períodos mucho más largos. Ambos sabían que las posibilidades de que los asignaran juntos eran nulas.

 ─ ¿Te acordás bien del encantamiento para silenciar los pasos? ─ preguntó Harry.

 ─ Por supuesto. ─ contestó Draco algo distraído.

 Harry le apretó la mano con los dedos. ─ No voy a decir cuánto _no quiero_ que te vayas.

 Draco rió y se le puso adelante, cerrándole el paso. ─ Boludo, lo acabás de decir.

 ─ Ya sé. ─ los ojos de Harry eran estanques de preocupación y de nostalgia, Draco no podía resistirlo y tampoco lo intentó.

 Le tomó la cara con las manos. ─ Voy a volver pronto, ─ prometió ─ son sólo un par de días.

 ─ Van a ser los más largos de mi vida. ─ dijo Harry sintiéndose desamparado.

 Se besaron por un largo rato con rodillas vacilantes. Harry lo abrazó y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. ─ Llevame a la cama, no me importa lo que hagamos, lo único que quiero es estar con vos.

 ─ Bueno, aparicionemos al campo Dos y caminemos desde ahí, ¿te parece bien?

 ─ Sí.

 Aparicionaron a uno de los lados del campo Dos junto a la zona de árboles. Miraron alrededor. No había nadie, mejor así. Caminaron en silencio hasta la carpa de Draco y en silencio también se desvistieron. No hacían falta palabras para expresar cuánto se necesitaban mutuamente. Partir al día siguiente era la última cosa que Draco quería hacer. Se le cruzó por la mente que ir en una misión con ese estado de ánimo era prácticamente suicida, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Dejaré todas las preocupaciones para la mañana, abrazó a Harry y lo condujo a la cama.

 oOo


	18. En los páramos

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 18 – En los páramos**

 Draco había ajustado su varita para que sonara a las seis. La hizo callar y volvió a acostarse, sentía el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Hoy tenía que partir. Se volvió para mirar a Harry que seguía durmiendo profundamente pero tenía la frente fruncida, quizá de la preocupación. Se incorporó un poco apoyándose en un codo. Una extraña sensación de ternura, desmesurada hasta proporciones ridículas, lo iba inundando y lo hacía sentir al mismo tiempo cálido y expuesto. Como si alguien le hubiese sacado la piel… se sentía vulnerable.

 Harry era bello, incluso ahora que tenía la cara medio fruncida. Esas deliciosas comisuras apuntado hacia las mejillas eternamente sonrosadas, la nariz apenas arqueada… e incluso la barbilla, lo hacían sentir a Draco extremadamente protector. Por un segundo estuvo tentado de escaparse sin despertarlo para no tenerle que decirle que ya se tenía que ir, que volvería en pocos días, que no se preocupara.

 Se iba a preocupar lo mismo. Era un Gryffindor. Y más aun, era Harry. Y de pronto Draco sintió que ya no podía soportar solo esa sensación de tener el alma expuesta. Le puso la mano en el pecho y lo sacudió suavemente. ─ Harry… ─

 Para su sorpresa, Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato. Parpadeó varias veces mirándolo. ─ Ya es la hora ─ dijo con voz dormida.

 ─ Todavía no, pero falta poco… ─ confirmó Draco, se deslizó de nuevo dentro de la bolsa y Harry se apretó contra él ─ …sólo quería verte un ratito antes de irme.

 Harry levantó una mano y lo mismo hizo Draco, entrelazaron los dedos y se las llevaron a los labios. ─ No vayas a hacer nada estúpido.

 ─ ¿Qué clase de consejo es ése, y viniendo de un Gryffindor nada menos? ─ dijo Draco sarcástico ─ Soy un Slytherin, cuando se trata de cuidarnos el propio pellejo somos excelentes.

 ─ Un ex Slytherin.

 ─ Es lo mismo. Y no voy a hacer nada estúpido. Voy a tomar todas las precauciones.

 ─ Vos no vas a ir así… ─ preguntó Harry ─ quiero decir, sin ningún tipo de disfraz. Todos reconocerían tu cabello a kilómetros de distancia. 

 ─ No, Snape me va a poner unos encantamientos para cambiarme el aspecto o algo así. Él se va ocupar de eso. Y sé que a vos te cae muy mal pero te aseguro que sabe lo que hace. ─ dijo Draco frotándole con el pulgar la uña del pulgar de Harry.

 ─ Sí, ya sé. ─ admitió Harry ─ Pero a mí me aborrece y puede que empiece a aborrecerte a vos también ahora que sabe que estás conmigo. No quiero que te descuide y no te proteja por culpa mía.

 ─ No va a pasar nada de eso. ─ aseveró Draco ─ Yo sé lo que te digo. Y me he propuesto que lo voy a hacer cambiar de opinión antes de que todo esto termine.

 ─ ¿Y por qué sólo encantamientos? ─ preguntó Harry frunciendo la frente ─ los encantamientos se disipan, vos necesitás algo más, algo más tangible.

 ─ ¿Cómo qué? ¿una peluca? ─ dijo Draco riendo ─ No.

 ─ Pero…

 ─ ¿Vos _tenés_ una peluca? ─ lo interrumpió Draco.

 ─ No. ─ dijo Harry contrariado.

 ─ Yo tampoco. Así que eso decide la cuestión. ─ dijo Draco ─ Me voy a tener que levantar y vestir dentro de unos minutos, ¿me vas a hacer algunos mimos de despedida o algo así?

 Harry sonrió y la cara se le distendió un poco. ─ O algo así… ─ dijo ─ Pero Draco…

 Draco se le apretó aun más y le posó una mano en la mejilla ─ Ahora vendría la parte en que vos me decís que es posible que yo no regrese y que qué es lo que vos vas a hacer si eso sucede y todo eso, ¿no? ─ preguntó con voz suave y otra sonrisa sarcástica.

 Los ojos de Harry parecían más verdes y más brillantes que nunca. ─ Sí. ─ la voz era apenas más alta que un susurro ─ Draco…

 Draco lo envolvió en sus brazos apretando fuertemente. ─ No las digas.

 ─ Draco, yo…

 ─ Shhh, ─ lo reconvino Draco y lo besó con ferocidad. ─ No… (beso) digas… (beso) nada…(beso) Voy a volver, te lo prometo. Es un viaje corto y, en realidad, seguro que resulta ser mi entrenamiento como espía. No creo que la primera vez me lleve para algo muy importante o peligroso.

 Harry pareció tranquilizarse un poco. ─ Está bien. ─ dijo, pero todavía había cierto temblor en su voz.

 ─ Y cuando yo vuelva, a vos te toca ir arriba. ─ dijo Draco y lo observó cuidadosamente, quería captar una expresión de picardía.

 Apareció, pero muy brevemente. ─ Es cierto. ─ dijo Harry, y ahí estaba de nuevo la expresión pícara mezclada con algo de expectativa ─ ¿Tenemos tiempo para…?

 Draco se le subió encima y apretó la pelvis contra la de Harry. ─ Apenas. ─ dijo ─ Y después me tengo que ir.

 Harry asintió y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras se frotaban las vergas. Fue breve, pero tierno y placentero. Draco había entrado en calor y tenía la cara encendida cuando terminaron. Draco se peinó un poco y comenzó a vestirse. Se calzó las medias, los jeans y las zapatillas y se puso una remera negra lisa ─de marca, pero que ya tenía mucho uso─ y un buzo con capucha. Empacó algo más de ropa y otros efectos personales en un bolso. Harry, ya levantado y vestido, le alcanzó la varita ─ ¿Puedo acompañarte al punto donde van a desaparicionar? ─ preguntó.

 ─ Por supuesto. ─ respondió Draco ─ Vamos. ─ controló la hora, eran apenas las menos cuarto. Caminaron hasta el campo Uno, se cruzaron con muy pocas personas.

 Harry pareció acordarse de algo. ─ Esperá, ─ dijo ─ vos seguí, ¿dónde es?

 ─ Enfrente de la carpa de entrenadores. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Adónde vas?

 ─ Vuelvo enseguida, ─ dijo Harry ─ no te vayas hasta que yo no llegue.

 ─ Bueno. ─ replicó Draco y continuó solo.

 Snape lo estaba esperando, con los ojos entrecerrados por el resplandor del sol matutino que al parecer no le agradaba en absoluto, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara. Tenía en la mano un pequeño bolso, negro como era de esperar, saludó a Draco con un breve gesto y un: ─ Malfoy, buenos días.

 Era más cortés de lo habitual, podría ser un buen signo, lo saludó a su vez con otro gesto y un: ─ Buen día.

Apareció la mueca de desdén… y sí… no podía faltar. ─ ¿Sin escolta? ─ preguntó torciendo el labio.

 Draco levantó las cejas, pero decidió no mostrar enojo ─ Fue a buscar algo, creo. ─ dijo.

 Snape apretó los labios. ─ ¡Excelente! ─ dijo con brusquedad al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

 Dumbledore le debía de haber pedido que se comportara más amable y esto era lo más que había logrado. Draco se dio vuelta… allá venía Harry… trayendo algo blanco en el hombro… el rostro de Draco se iluminó: Hedwig.

 Snape también lo había avistado y dejó oír un sonido de desprecio ─ Pare con eso. ─ recriminó Draco sin volverse a mirarlo. ─ ¡Dioses! podría por una vez comportarse decente, no se va a envenenar por eso.

 ─ Tenés un extraordinario mal gusto. ─ dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos.

 Draco ahora sí se volvió y lo miró feroz. ─ ¡Ojo! ─ advirtió con un tono viperino ─ no voy a permitir comentarios denigrantes sobre Harry, ni de Ud., ni de nadie. Y poco me importa si es mi superior o no.

 Snape le devolvió una mirada furiosa. ─ Malfoy…

 ─ ¿Y con quién le gustaría emparejarme, en cambio? ─ preguntó desafiante ─ ¿Con un Slytherin de primera agua como Blaise Zabini, quizá?

 Harry había llegado hasta ellos y los estaba mirando a los dos muy inquieto. ─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─ preguntó con cautela.

 Draco miró fijo a Snape como demandándole que se explicase.

 Luego de un largo momento, Snape enderezó los hombros. ─ Nada, ─ dijo con tono displicente y sin mirarlo a los ojos ─ sólo estábamos conversando. Vamos, Malfoy, ya es hora.

 ─ Espere. ─ se volvió hacia Harry y Hedwig ─ Hola. ─ saludó a Hedwig con voz cargada de ternura y le acarició la cabeza, la lechuza estaba ahora posada en el antebrazo de Harry y le devolvió el saludo con varios mordiscos afectuosos. Draco captó la mirada muy airada de Harry, a causa de Snape sin dudas, y recordó la pregunta sobre los disfraces. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Snape. ─ Oiga, ¿todavía vamos usar algún disfraz o algo?

 ─ Por supuesto, ─ dijo Snape dando a entender que estaba preguntando algo obvio ─ no aquí, iremos primero a un lugar neutro y ahí te daré otros detalles y nos ocuparemos de los cambios de aspecto. ¿Estás listo?

 ─ Un segundo… y mejor dese vuelta si no quiere ver un show.

 Snape no le ahorró otra mirada de enfado, pero se dio vuelta. Draco quiso abrazarlos a ambos, pero la lechuza prefirió volar y posarse en el suelo. Se abrazaron y se besaron largamente, sólo con los labios. Luego Draco le susurró al oído: ─ Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

 ─ Está bien. ─ dijo Harry y empezó a hacer gestos de asentimiento como si con eso tratara de convencerse ─ Está bien. ─ repitió.

 Draco lo vio tan desamparado que le tuvo que dar otro beso. ─ Ya me tengo que ir. ─ Se volvió a Snape. ─ Estoy pronto. ─ dijo en voz alta.

 ─ Bien ─ dijo serio ─ Vení acá.

 Soltó la mano de Harry y caminó hacia Snape, con el rabillo del ojo vio que Hedwig retornaba volando al hombro de Harry. ─ ¿Sabés dónde está Dover? ─ preguntó Snape.

 ─ Por supuesto. ─ dijo Draco.

 Sus ojos seguían fijos en Harry cuando desaparicionaron.

 oOo

 Había mucha neblina en Dover. Snape lo guió en silencio hasta una pequeña calle de las afueras. ─ Hay un punto que es indetectable, nos disfrazaremos ahí para asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea.

 El tono de Snape ya había vuelto a lo normal, al parecer sólo se ponía desagradable cuando Potter estaba cerca. Interesante. ¿Tanto habría odiado al padre de Harry?

 El cuarto era pequeño pero adecuado para sus propósitos. Algunos encantamientos más tarde Draco tenía el pelo ondulado y oscuro, nariz más grande, mejillas regordetas y dientes torcidos. _Encantador_. Draco miró su reflejo e hizo una mueca, Snape no le había cambiado el cuerpo para que no tuviera problemas con la ropa. Snape había tomado un aspecto muy común, rubio oscuro, nariz más pequeña y se había agregado acento irlandés. La voz de Draco no había cambiado, la de Snape parecía distinta, pero más que nada por el acento.

 ─ ¿Vamos a usar nombres en clave? ─ preguntó Draco medio en broma.

 Snape le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. ─ No, no vamos a hablar con nadie. Si alguien llegara descubrirte, desaparicioná de inmediato, al campamento. No hables con nadie pase lo que pase.

 ─ ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Vamos a observar y a escuchar solamente. ─ dijo Snape ─ Creo que hay un grupo de mortífagos en algún lugar próximo a Inverness. Aparicionaré con vos adosado, no puedo darte las coordenadas precisas. Dumbledore quiere saber dónde están, cuántos son, quiénes son y demás. ¿Te acordás de los encantamientos para facilitar la escucha?

 ─ Sí. ─ vaciló antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla ─ ¿Cree Ud. que mi padre estará ahí?

 ─ No lo sé. Espero que no vayas a hacer nada poco sensato si así fuera.

 ─ No…

 Snape fijó en él una mirada seria. ─ Malfoy, estás acá como mi segundo, nada más. Te vas a quedar siempre detrás de mí. Y no tenés que usar ningún hechizo a menos que yo te lo indique.

 Draco asintió. ─ De acuerdo. Entendí.

 ─ Y no voy a hesitar en disciplinarte si considero que tus acciones…

 ─ Está bien. ─ repitió Draco con un dejo de exasperación en el tono ─ voy a hacer sólo lo que me indique.

 ─ Mejor así. Vení acá. ─ y le señaló la baldosa del suelo junto a él.

 oOo

 Ya llevaban seis horas marchando por el campo en la zona de Inverness, no habían encontrado nada. Snape anunció que era tiempo de que comieran. Se detuvieron en un claro entre los brezos. ─ Tomá asiento. ─ no había sonado a pedido pero era probablemente lo más cercano a uno, si uno tenía en cuenta que se trataba de Snape. Draco obedeció.

 Casi no habían hablado en todo el tiempo, salvo por alguna breve información que le había dado Snape cuando pasaban por ciertos lugares. Snape conjuró un pequeño fuego y puso a hervir agua, para el té presumió Draco. Al parecer era posible conjurar café que tuviera gusto a café pero no así con el té. Draco, sin embargo, pensaba que la razón era otra, los magos británicos atesoraban el ritual de la preparación del té y evitaban conjurar un sustituto mágico.

 Snape sacó unos bizcochos y algo de carne seca y se los ofreció. Draco los miró con curiosidad, la palabra _viático_ le cruzó la mente. ─ Gracias.

 Snape hizo un breve gesto y se dedicó a comer en silencio. Draco sintió que se trataba de un _silencio acompañado_ sólo a medias, como si él fuera en parte un intruso en la privacidad de Snape. Pero eso no tenía sentido, Snape le _había pedido_ que lo acompañara para espiar con él. ─ ¿Dumbledore lo obligó a pedirme que lo acompañara? ─ preguntó.

 Snape estaba en ese momento tratando de meter un poco de carne seca dentro de un bizcocho que se le desmigajaba. ─ ¿Por qué preguntás?

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Sólo por preguntar.

 Snape le dio un mordisco al sandwichito y masticó sin decir nada por unos momentos, luego se sacudió las ropas que estaban llenas de migas. ─ Sí, yo no consideraba que fuera necesario… pero insistió… Pero así las cosas, me pareció bien que vos estuvieras entre las posibilidades de elección que me ofreció.

 Oh… ¿una especie de elogio indirecto? ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo Draco, con una ligera nota de duda en la voz.

 ─ Mmm… ─ fue todo lo que dejó oír Snape y levantó los ojos hacia el horizonte.

 ─ Sí que se lo tenía bien guardado. ─ dijo Draco sarcástico.

 Snape levantó levemente la barbilla en dirección a la comida que tenía Draco en la mano. ─ Comé, no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo acá.

 Draco apoyó el pedazo de carne sobre la rodilla y empezó a partir el bizcocho. Soplaba un viento frío y estaba húmedo, se sentía bastante incómodo. El agua empezó a hervir. ─ ¿Eso es para el té? ─ preguntó.

 ─ ¿Qué? Ah… sí ─ dijo Snape ─ Ya me ocupo…

 ─ Si me dice donde están las cosas yo lo preparo. ─ se ofreció Draco.

 Snape pareció considerarlo un instante. ─ Muy bien. En el bolsillo exterior izquierdo. Está en hebras, vas a necesitar un colador también.

 ─ ¿Tazas?

 ─ Conjuralas. 

 Draco así lo hizo y fue a buscar las cosas en el bolso. Minutos después ya tenían té. ─ ¿Azúcar? ─ preguntó.

 ─ Si querés azúcar también la vas a tener que conjurar. Yo tomo el mío sin nada.

 Draco hizo una cara. Que feo. ─ Bueno. ─ El azúcar conjurado nunca salía bien, intentó con miel que se le daba mejor. Tomó un sorbo… bien. ─ Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

 Snape puso cara como la de a quien le ha tocado un largo sufrimiento ─ ¿Qué? ─ la mano que sostenía el bizcocho se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la boca y lo miró con sospecha en los ojos.

 ─ Me preguntaba por qué Ud. aborrece tanto a Harry, ─ dijo Draco cauteloso esperando que Snape no fuera a explotar ─ quiero decir, supongo que algo tiene que ver con su padre, ¿no?

 Por un segundo pareció que Snape _iba_ a explotar, pero cambió de opinión. ─ Sí, ─ dijo con brusquedad ─ odiaba a su padre tanto como él me odiaba a mí.

 ─ ¿Por qué?

 Una mirada de disgusto. ─ Eso no es asunto tuyo. ─ el tono, en cambio, no había estado cargado de disgusto, había sido más bien distante.

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Sólo preguntaba. Parece que James Potter le debe de haber hecho algo tremendamente malo, para que siga abrigando tan amargo rencor después de tantos años. No me entienda mal… a mí me parecía estupendo en esos primeros años sobretodo cuando era tan… injusto con Harry en clase y eso. Pero cuando fui creciendo me empecé a cuestionar por qué. Harry nunca le hizo nada… nada tan importante… así que tiene que haber sido su padre. Sé que ustedes eran del mismo año, en la escuela. ─ hizo una pausa, sabía que el próximo nombre iba a apretar un botón más peligroso aún ─ y Sirius Black también.

 Snape casi derramó el té. ─ Por favor, ni menciones a ese hombre. ─ Snape pudo arreglárselas, no obstante, para que la expresión de su rostro permaneciera casi inmutable.

 ─ Está _muerto_ , ─ dijo Draco ─ los dos están muertos. ¿Acaso eso no cambia nada?

 ─ Nada cambia el pasado. ─ dijo Snape obstinado, tomó un sorbo de té que debe de haber estado muy caliente porque le arrancó una mueca.

 Por lo menos estaba hablando. Ya era algo. ─ Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ─ lo acució Draco ─ ¿Lo violaron en patota?, eso quizá podría explicar tanto rencor, ¿Mataron a sus padres? ¿A su mascota? ¿Fueron ellos los que lo incitaron a que se uniera a los mortífagos? ¿Qué fue?

 La cara de Snape ardía de furia. ─ ¿Cómo te atrevés a decir esas cosas?

 ─ Porque esas cosas, ─ prosiguió Draco con determinación, dispuesto a no recular ─ podrían entenderse como causa de tanto rencor, supongo. Pero me cuesta creer que un par de Gryffindors imbéciles afectos a hacer bromas pesadas fueran capaces de cosas así.

 ─ ¡Me hicieron la vida un infierno! Ellos y el maldito licántropo. ─ siseó Snape.

 ¿Licántropo? Ah… Lupin. ─ ¿Qué hacían?

 Otra mirada feroz y un violento mordisco al bizcocho. ─ Se burlaban de mí constantemente, me ponían en evidencia como si fuera un intruso, un anormal, una basura… porque mi familia no tenía mucho dinero… porque ellos sacaban mejores notas… porque volaban mejor. Yo… tenía otros talentos y cualidades. Ellos eran populares, el grupo selecto de la escuela… yo no. No, nada tan tremendo… pero toda mi adolescencia fue miserable por culpa de ellos.

 ─ ¿Y también su vida adulta? ─ preguntó Draco con voz muy suave y conteniendo la respiración.

 Silencio. Snape se metió un pedazo de carne en la boca.

 Draco también comió uno. No sabía del todo mal, salado, pero aceptable. ─ Porque parece que Ud. se aferra a todas esas cosas y rencores del pasado y se las está cargando a quién no tiene la culpa. Ah sí, ya sé… Harry rompió prácticamente todas las reglas… pero no con malicia… ni para hacerle daño a nadie.

 ─ El que vos te hayas transformado de buenas a primeras en el presidente del Club de Fans de Harry Potter no quiere decir que yo tenga que suscribirme a tus ideas, ─ dijo Snape con brusquedad ─ yo tengo derecho a sostener mis propias opiniones.

 ─ Pero sus opiniones no tienen justificación, ─ señaló Draco sin aspereza en el tono ─ fue Ud. el que me dijo que tenía que tratar de llevarme bien con Harry porque ahora estábamos del mismo lado. ¿Acaso no debería ser eso aplicable a Ud. también?

 ─ Yo he estado en el mismo lado desde antes de que vos nacieras. ─ la voz de Snape era muy tensa. Era evidente que cualquier referencia a su anterior condición de mortífago lo ponía sumamente incómodo. ─ ¿Y vos quién te has creído que sos?, ¿mi psicólogo?

 ─ Nadie. ─ dijo Draco ─ Lo único que quiero es que deje de comportarse como un imbécil con Harry.

 Snape permaneció en silencio un largo rato. Moría ya la tarde. Terminó su té y guardó todo en su bolso. ─ Ya tenemos que irnos, no falta mucho para que oscurezca.

 Draco descruzó las piernas y se puso de pie. ─ Está bien.

 Momentos después retomaron la marcha.

 oOo

 Era el ocaso del segundo día. Draco ya había armado la carpa. Estaba cansado, tenía frío y estaba ya harto de estar ahí. Parecía que había pasado mucho más que dos días. Snape estaba junto al pequeño fuego ─encantado para que no largara humo─ cocinando. Draco tenía mucha hambre. En esos dos días no habían encontrado nada ni a nadie. Estaba ansiando volver al campamento… bueno, no en realidad al campamento sino a Harry.

 Se había hecho el firme propósito de no pensar en Harry, porque en honor de verdad eso sí que lo distraía y se suponía que tenía que estar atento a otras cosas. Pero era muy difícil, ¡y apenas habían pasado dos días!, lo extrañaba muchísimo y su imagen era recurrente, siempre estaba ahí por más que se esforzara en pensar en otras cosas. La imagen de Harry justo antes de que hubieran desaparicionado se le dibujó en ese momento. Draco apretó los ojos. _No_. Fue hasta donde estaba Snape. ─ Hablemos de Krum. ─ propuso.

 Snape levantó la vista. ─ Krum. ─ repitió ─ De acuerdo. ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

 ─ No es una amenaza. ─ dijo Draco ─ Su situación es muy parecida a la mía. Vino a Dumbledore buscando protección y con el deseo sincero de ayudar en la guerra. No tiene amigos y se siente solo. En parte también vino por Granger, y está muy contrariado porque ella se arregló con Weasley.

 Snape parecía estar procesando toda la información.  ─ Continuá.

 ─ No tiene malas intenciones. ─ prosiguió Draco ─ Y tuvo que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, como yo, pero peor, porque el ambiente de Durmstrang era propicio para que todos terminaran del lado del Señor Oscuro, de hecho casi todos sus compañeros lo hicieron, se unieron al Señor Oscuro. Él, en cambio, se rebeló porque consideró que estaba mal, y tuvo incluso que escapar de su padre porque no entendía su forma de pensar.

 Snape asintió lentamente.─ Confío en tu percepción. ─ dijo y miró hacia la olla, a lo que fuera que estaba cocinando.

 Draco torció un labio. ─ Excepto cuando se trata de Harry. ─ se puso de pie y volvió a la carpa.

 Snape no lo llamó.

 Draco volvió a salir veinte minutos después cuando Snape anunció que la comida ya estaba lista. Comieron sin hablar. Cuando estaban terminando, Snape quebró el silencio. ─ Una pregunta.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ Draco levantó la vista dirigiéndola a los páramos ya casi envueltos en oscuridad, se cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, temblando.

 ─ ¿Cuánto hace desde que te diste cuenta de que… te gustaban los hombres? ─ preguntó Snape con tono neutro, pero Draco se jugaba a que le había costado muchísimo decidirse a plantear la cuestión.

 ─ Creo que lo supe siempre. ─ dijo Draco sin reparo alguno. Se encogió de hombros. ─ Las mujeres nunca me atrajeron. Desde que empecé a pensar en el sexo… siempre fueron hombres.

 ─ Ah. ─ el monosílabo había sido muy cuidadosamente pronunciado, para no dejar entrever nada en absoluto.

 Sin mirarlo directamente Draco agregó: ─ ¿Éste es el momento en que me va a decir cuán anormal soy? ─ La luna se había asomado, reflejos azules y plata brillaban en la superficie del lago cercano.

 ─ Para nada. ─ dijo Snape sarcástico ─ Te confundís conmigo. Me preguntaba por qué habías elegido a Potter. Eso es todo.

 Draco respiró hondo. ─ ¿Realmente quiere saberlo?

 Una pausa. ─ Si querés contármelo. ─ quizá había habido una nota de inseguridad en su tono, algo inusitado en él. 

 ─ Bueno… aparte de que me resulta muy atractivo, siempre hubo eso… no sé… algo de él. No podía dejar de pensar en él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Sé que lo odiaba… o creía que lo odiaba… No, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba sin dudas. Pero… siempre hubo ése algo entre nosotros. Nunca me resultó indiferente. Y en esta última primavera coincidimos varias veces en el lechucero. No fueron encuentros precisamente propicios, a decir verdad, pero empezamos a hablar más y a pelearnos menos. Fue como si… ─ Draco tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar hondo, era tan raro estar hablando de eso, pero ansiaba tanto la presencia de Harry que hablar de él, era como que ayudaba ─ No sé bien cuándo me empezó a gustar, pero me empezó a gustar. Y yo _sabía_ que le gustaba, pero él se resistió, mucho y durante mucho tiempo. Así que puede, con razón, culparme de distraer al Niño Héroe, enójese conmigo. Pero yo no me arrepiento ni por un segundo. Yo he… yo soy feliz con él… y creo que nunca antes había sido feliz… ─ Draco se quedó sin palabras, levantó la vista y le echó una rápida mirada a Snape.

 Snape estaba con la vista fija en sus manos, o quizá miraba al suelo. Luego de un largo momento dijo: ─ Ya veo.

 El silencio pareció volverse más denso. Draco se había puesto a la defensiva, esperaba en cualquier instante el ataque de Snape o peor… el regreso de la actitud desdeñosa. Pero como no vino, Draco espoleó: ─ Entonces… ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Por qué no tiene a nadie a su lado?

 Snape se puso rígido.

 ─ Sí, ya sé… no es asunto mío. ─ Draco se mordió un labio.

 ─ Ciertamente no lo es.

 ─ No tiene que decirme nada… si Ud no quiere.

 ─ Yo… no quiero.

 ─ Está bien. ─ dijo Draco. Por lo menos la pelota estaba ahora del otro lado. Ya no estaban hablando de él. Ahora estaban hablando de Snape… mejor dicho… ahora estaban _no_ hablando de Snape.

 Snape desvió la mirada a un costado. ─ ¿Vos… estás enamorado de Potter?

 Draco sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho. ─ Planteado así suena muy poco Slytherin.

 Los ojos negros estaban fijos en el lago a la distancia. ─ Contestame.

 ─ Sí, lo amo, ─ dijo Draco con voz muy queda ─ ahora ya puede reírse de mí.

 Pausa. ─ No, ─ dijo Snape, y luego casi en forma ininteligible, como queriendo que no se entendiera, agregó: ─ creo que lo que siento es envidia.

  _Sorpresa._ ─ ¿Qué?

 Otro largo silencio, pero Draco no intentó presionar, se limitó a esperar. Finalmente Snape dijo: ─ La cosa es que a mí me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta.

 ─ ¿Para darse cuenta de qué?

 ─ Yo… a mí también me gustan los hombres. ─ nuevamente las últimas palabras habían sido dichas poco claras y rápidamente, como queriendo que no se entendieran.

 Draco estuvo a punto de reírse, pero pudo controlarse. ─ No me diga…

 ─ Yo… sí. ─ la mirada de Snape estaba más apartada que antes, si cabe.

 ─ Entonces… ¿Ud. nunca…?

 ─ No seas ridículo…

 ─ Sépalo… nunca es tarde. ─ dijo Draco contemporizador ─ Ud. podría…

 ─ De ningún modo podría terminar haciéndoles proposiciones a licántropos. ─ dijo claramente abrumado.

 ¿ _Qué caraj…!_ Y entonces todo parecía encajar. Draco no pudo evitar reírse. ─ ¿Qué! _Lupin_ … a Ud. le gusta Lupin…

 ─ No, a mí no me _gusta_ Lupin, no así con ese término pueril que elegiste usar. Yo… mejor olvidate de todo. ─ y fue como si Snape le hubiera puesto un candado a la boca.

 Draco estaba sonriendo, pero eso poco importaba porque los alrededores oscuros parecían haber capturado por completo la mirada de Snape. ─ Yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, ─ dijo Draco ─ y no tenemos que seguir hablando al respecto si lo incomoda. Aprecio mucho que me lo haya contado.

 Snape hizo un apresurado gesto de asentimiento. Hubo otro largo silencio, pero no tan tenso ahora. Draco trataba de procesar toda la confesión de Snape. Luego Snape volvió a hablar. ─ Malfoy, ¿qué va a pasar en septiembre? ¿vas a poder soportar estar lejos de él?

 Una opresión distinta en el pecho ahora, Draco empezó a sentir como si le faltara el aire. ─ No quiero pensar en eso. ─ dijo, la respiración se le había acelerado.

 ─ Deberías, ─ dijo Snape ─ aunque no te guste, deberías. Porque es algo a lo que vas a tener que hacerle frente pronto.

 ─ Snape, llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo, más o menos lo mismo que falta para septiembre. Yo no sé, sinceramente no sé. Lo único que puedo decirle es que odio pensar en eso con todo mi ser. ─ Draco trataba de controlar el pánico que amenazaba inundarlo ─ Si hay alguna forma de evitarlo, la voy a encontrar. Estuve pensando… quizá pueda hablar con Dumbledore cuando volvamos…

 ─ No lo va a permitir. ─ dijo Snape sin vehemencia pero no dejando lugar a dudas ─ ya he hablado con él al respecto, se mostrará inflexible.

 La decepción y la desesperación parecieron taladrarle las entrañas. ─ ¿Está seguro? ¿Es porque Ud. le dijo que no cediera? ─ sonaba muy acusador, pero a esta altura no podía importarle menos.

 ─ No. ─ dijo Snape secamente. ─ Ya había tomado esa decisión. ─ hizo una pausa ─ Lo siento.

 Draco sepultó la cara en las manos. ─ ¡Mierda!

 ─ Así que sería mejor que fueras pensado en ello. ─ repitió Snape, pero el tono no era impiadoso.

 ─ ¡Y la gran puta…!

 ─ Malfoy… ─ el tono de Snape era ahora de advertencia.

 Pero a Draco no le importaba, no quería pensar en eso. _noquieropensarnouieropensarnoquieropensar_. Para septiembre faltaban… tres semanas y después todo se iba a ir al carajo.

 Snape se puso de pie. ─ Yo voy a hacer la primera guardia, vos andá y tratá de descansar.

 ─ Yo puedo hacer la guardia. ─ farfulló Draco con la cara en las manos.

 ─ No, no podés. ─ dijo Snape, y se volvió a escuchar un resabio de desdén en el tono, Draco empezó ya a lamentarlo, ¿cómo era que justo a Snape, de entre todas las personas, le había ido a contar que estaba enamorado de Harry? ─ Esta información te ha causado un gran pesar y la gran emoción te va a impedir poner atención. Andá y tratá de dormir, para que se te pase un poco. Te voy a despertar dentro de cinco horas.

 Y encima de todo, la vergüenza. Draco se dirigió tambaleante a la carpa. Ya nada parecía importarle. Reptó dentro de la carpa y de la bolsa, no se detuvo a sacarse la ropa, se hizo un ovillo echado de lado deseando con ansias que Harry estuviera junto a él, sólo para poder hablar y para poder darse ánimo mutuamente. Naturalmente, las ansias de poco sirvieron, Harry estaría seguramente durmiendo solo en su carpa y _la cama de ellos,_ en la carpa de Draco estaría fría y vacía. Harry hasta ahora no sabía, con certeza al menos, y hasta que no encontraran a algunos mortífagos, Draco no podría regresar.

 Tres semanas después podría perderse todo.

 Estaba tan deprimido, que ni llorar podía siquiera.

 oOo

 Snape lo llamó antes de que amaneciera. Draco se sentó a hacer guardia, temblando en las frías horas de la alborada. Tomaba una taza de café tras otra para calentarse y para mantenerse despierto. Nada parecía estar vivo a su alrededor. Cuando fue a despertarlo, Draco le planteó en tono de demanda que mejor fueran a buscar a otro lado, los páramos estaban totalmente desiertos. 

 Para su gran sorpresa, Snape se mostró de acuerdo.

 oOo

 A la tarde siguiente dieron con un nido de mortífagos cerca de la costa. Estaban aparentemente en asamblea. Fue como Draco lo había imaginado. Snape se adelantó y ocultándose lanzó varios encantamientos para poder escuchar desde lejos lo que decían. Draco se quedó bastante más atrás, oculto entre los arbustos, esperando y tratando de escuchar a su vez.

 No escuchó pasos detrás de sí, lo primero que sintió fue la punta de una varita apretándole el cuello. Quedó paralizado.

 ─ Pero quién lo hubiera dicho… ─ era una voz conocida que sonaba muy divertida ─ el cabello y la cara son distintos, pero para ocultar un cuerpo como el tuyo vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más Draco Malfoy. Parate y date vuelta, muy lentamente.

 Draco cerró los ojos, horrorizado. Blaise Zabini. No podía gritar para pedirle auxilio a Snape o para avisarle. Lo pondría en evidencia, y Zabini atacaría o algo peor. Draco se puso de pie y, lentamente, se dio vuelta.

 Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer…

 oOo


	19. La vuelta a casa

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 19 – La vuelta a casa**

 Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer, aprovechó un segundo de distracción de Zabini que lo estaba recorriendo con los ojos de arriba abajo y desaparicionó al campamento.

 Aparicionó frente a la carpa de entrenadores, le tomó un par de segundos orientarse. Se volvió, fue de inmediato hasta la puerta y empezó a golpear la lona. ─ ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ─ sobre _el otro asunto_ con Dumbledore ya hablaría más tarde, por ahora esto era lo urgente ─ ¡Dumbledore! ─ repitió, era casi un grito.

 Apareció Dumbledore. ─ ¡Malfoy! ─ dijo el director con un tono de grave preocupación ─ ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

 ─ Todavía está allá. ─ dijo Draco, sentía palpitaciones pero recién lo había notado en ese instante ─ Blaise Zabini me sorprendió, tuve que desaparicionar, fue lo que él me había ordenado que hiciera en situaciones como ésta, tengo que volver para advertirle o algo, pero antes quería avisarle a Ud.

 ─ Muy sensato. ─ aprobó Dumbledore, aunque no parecía menos preocupado ─ ¿Dónde, precisamente, estaban?

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ No lo sé con exactitud, en algún punto cerca de la costa; es todo lo que puedo decirle.

 ─ Dame un momento, voy a ir con vos. ¿Podés aparicionarnos a los dos?

 Los acerados ojos lo miraron fijo. ─ Por supuesto. ─ dijo Draco.

 ─ Muy bien. ─ Dumbledore entró y volvió segundos después ─ Te voy a sacar los encantamientos cosméticos, usaremos de mimetismo, ¿estás familiarizado con el concepto? 

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco brevemente y esperó. Sintió el frío cosquilleo característico. ─ ¿Ya está?

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ Mantenete detrás de mí.

 ─ Así lo haré.

 oOo

 Cuando reaparicionaron, a Zabini no se lo veía por ningún lado. Draco hizo una seña hacia el lugar donde había estado Snape. Dumbledore asintió, usó un encantamiento para silenciar los pasos, luego empezó a avanzar con cautela en la dirección indicada. No demoraron mucho en avistar a Snape.

 Dumbledore hizo un pase con la varita y una pluma dorada apareció frente a Snape. Snape pareció dar un respingo y luego levantó una mano y agarró la pluma. Se dio vuelta y los ubicó, o a Dumbledore al menos, Draco notó que a él mismo le resultaba difícil ver su propio cuerpo.

 Dumbledore le hizo una señal para que se acercara, Snape controló por encima de su hombro y luego vino, moviéndose agachado, hacia ellos. Cuando estaba a una distancia como para oírlos, Dumbledore levantó una mano para evitar que hiciera preguntas. ─ Desaparicioná al campamento.

 ─ Malfoy…

 ─ Está aquí mismo. ─ dijo Dumbledore y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 ─ La carpa…

 ─ ¿Dónde está?

 ─ Puedo llevarte…

 ─ ¿Hay algo importante o que pueda servir para identificarte?

 ─ No.

 ─ Entonces más tarde. ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ Vámonos.

 oOo

 Estaban de nuevo frente a la carpa de entrenadores. Dumbledore quitó el encantamiento de mimetismo. Snape respiraba muy agitado. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ demandó

 Draco miró brevemente a Dumbledore. ─ Me descubrieron. ─ dijo, odiando tener que admitirlo ─ Blaise Zabini. Debe de haber tenido encantado los pasos porque no lo oí acercarse.

 ─ ¿Te reconoció?

 Draco hizo una mueca. ─ Sí.

 Snape maldijo por lo bajo. ─ ¿Alguien más te vio?

 ─ No. No que yo sepa, por lo menos.

 ─ Tengo que encontrarlo. ─ dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

 ─ No ahora. ─ dijo Dumbledore con determinación ─ ¿Cómo fue que te reconoció Zabini? ¿Fue por la voz, dijiste algo?

 ─ No.

 ─ ¿Entonces cómo? ─ dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño ─ Yo vi tu disfraz.

 Draco se puso colorado. ─ Eh… me reconoció por… la contextura del cuerpo.

 Snape le captó la mirada, notó el sonrojo y comprendió todo al instante. Draco recordó la oportunidad en que le había declarado firmemente que no había caído en las estratagemas seductoras de Zabini. Era algo que iba a tener que _corregir_.

 Dumbledore se puso un poco más tenso, Draco sospechó que él también lo había deducido. _Maldición_. ─ Ah. ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ Eso es algo que vamos a tener que tener en cuenta. Pasemos, Severus, quiero que me informes.

 ─ Señor… ─ dijo Draco antes de que entraran.

 ─ ¿Sí? ─ dijo Dumbledore volviéndose.

 ─ Nuestras cosas… ─ dijo Draco ─ no quisiera que ellos se topasen con algo que pudiera delatar al profesor Snape.

 Snape le captó de nuevo la mirada, dejaba ver una nota de orgullo en los ojos. ─ Tiene razón. ─ dijo Snape a Dumbledore, pero seguía mirando a Draco ─ ¿No podríamos ir rápido? Podemos levantar todo y estaríamos de regreso en minutos.

 Dumbledore cedió. ─ Está bien, vayan; pero vuelvan de inmediato, el área ya no es segura, Severus.

 ─ Sí, señor. ─ miró a Draco ─ ¿Listo?

 ─ Sí.

 oOo

 Sólo intercambiaron breves palabras mientras levantaban todo. ─ Perdón. ─ dijo Draco.

 ─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Snape sin volverse.

 ─ Porque me reconocieron.

 Snape se enderezó y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ─ ¿Te das cuenta de que el no haberme dicho de… tus relaciones… con Zabini, podría habernos puesto en serio peligro a los dos?

 ─ Sólo ocurrió… bueno, dos veces. ─ dijo Draco haciendo una mueca al acordarse ─ Después de esa vez que Ud. y yo hablamos, no antes. Yo ya me había olvidado. Zabini es un maníaco, un monstruo hipersexual; sólo él podría haberme reconocido desde atrás, agachado y con todos esos encantamientos cosméticos encima.

 Snape hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento a modo de aceptación. ─ Está bien; ya juntamos todo, ahora salgamos que voy a reducir la carpa.

 ─ De acuerdo.

 oOo

 De nuevo frente a la carpa de entrenadores, por tercera vez esa tarde. ─ ¿Me tengo que quedar? ─ preguntó Draco.

 Snape estaba neutralizando sus encantamientos cosméticos. ─ No, ─ dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, ya otra vez con cabellos negros ─ no es necesario. ─ controló la hora ─ Ya es casi hora de cenar, supongo que querrás ir a verlo…

 Draco asintió. ─ Sí… ─ una breve pausa ─ Gracias.

 Snape hizo un gesto breve con la mano. ─ Andate ya.

 oOo

 Draco se dirigió hacia las carpas, no estaba seguro si sería del todo conveniente que fuera a buscar a Harry a su carpa. No había muchos alrededor, pero había algunos. Quizá lo más sensato era ir a esperarlo a la puerta del comedor. Parecía una buena idea, fue a su propia carpa mientras tanto.

 Desempacó, se aplicó tres encantamientos de ducha y se cambió de ropa, controlaba la hora constantemente. Finalmente se hizo la hora de cenar. Fue al comedor y se quedó esperando afuera, nervioso, alguien podría preguntarle qué estaba esperando. Sin embargo, la salvación vino en la forma de los mellizos, nada menos.

 ─ ¡Malfoy! ─ gritó Fred con sorpresa ─ ¡Volviste!

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco.

 ─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─ preguntó ─ Oímos que te habías ido con Snape a hacer algo peligroso.

 ─ ¿Cómo? ─ preguntó Draco confundido ─ ¿Cómo se enteraron?

 ─ Lo dedujimos, macho. ─ dijo George palmeándole el hombro ─ Nadie dijo nada pero vos te habías ido, Snape se había ido y Harry estuvo todos estos días como si se le hubiera muerto el perro. Así que… era obvio.

 Draco sintió que los rasgos se le reacomodaban en una expresión de prevención. ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ afortunadamente el tono le había salido neutral. ¡No podía ser que los mellizos supieran!

 Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada, ya empezaba a entrar gente al comedor para la cena. Fred se inclinó hacia delante con aire conspirativo. ─ Si uno presta siquiera un mínimo de atención y tiene la mente abierta a la posibilidad, no es tan difícil de deducir. ─ dijo moviendo apenas los labios.

 A Draco le empezaron a arder las mejillas y las orejas. ─ ¿Cuán… cuánto hace que… que lo saben? ─ tartamudeó, maldiciéndose por estar admitiéndolo.

 Otro intercambio de miradas. ─ ¿Será una semana? ─ dijo George ─ Sentimos una especie de _clic_ en el cerebro, todo encajaba. ¿Cuánto hace que volviste?

 ─ Hace apenas un rato, media hora quizá.

 ─ ¿Ya viste a Harry?

 ─ No. ─ dijo Draco algo tenso, tratando de sonar lo más digno posible ─ Lo estoy esperando.

 Fred frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Acá fuera? ¿A la vista de todos? Humm… no, no me parece que sea lo mejor. Georgie, es mejor que vayas a buscar a Harry, ¿no te parece? Debe de estar en su carpa lamentándose de su miseria, con Hermione al lado tratando de convencerlo de que venga a comer.

 Draco contuvo una sonrisa. Podía hacerse la imagen.

 George asintió. ─ Sí, claro. ─ le sonrió a Draco y partió al trote hacia las carpas.

 ─ Entonces… ─ dijo Fred invitándolo con el tono al diálogo, se apoyo contra la pared del comedor, al lado de Draco ─ …así que Harry, ¿no? Me sorprendió un poco que lo admitieras.

 ─ A mí también. ─ no pudo evitar decir Draco, había algo en la actitud franca y amistosa de Fred que uno no podía sino decir las cosas.

 ─ Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si tenemos en cuenta cómo se llevaban en la escuela.

 ─ Pero esto es reciente. ─ se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

 ─ Obviamente ─ dijo Fred con un atisbo de sonrisa ─ Y no te preocupes, macho, ninguno de los dos tenemos problemas con eso, ¿sabías que uno de nuestros hermanos es gay?

 ─ ¿Percy? ─ Fred asintió. ─ Siempre me había dado esa impresión. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Weas… Ron sabe?

 ─ Sí, pero no es algo de lo que le guste hablar.  ─ dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros ─ Pero George y yo… somos las ovejas negras… a nosotros no nos importa quién sea que te guste… si vos y Harry son felices, entonces está bien.

 Draco no sabía muy bien qué decir, se limitó a asentir.

 ─ Y hablando del diablo… ─ dijo Fred con un tono diferente y con una sonrisa ─ Los demás ya entraron casi todos, los dejaremos solos, vamos George…

 ─ ¡Draco! ─ gritó Harry y Draco lo tomó en sus brazos, sonriendo bobalicón. Harry también lo abrazó. Draco no se sentía incómodo por el abrazo, pero sí un poco estúpido por el gran alivio que sentía. _Sigue acá. Todavía me ama. Dioses._

 Sin mirar alrededor, Harry lo besó agresivo. Cuando se separaron, Draco _sí_ se fijo, no había nadie. ─ ¡Te extrañé tanto! ─ confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ Por lo menos vos estabas en un lugar distinto. ─ dijo ─ Yo me estaba volviendo loco acá, teniendo que hacer las mismas cosas pero sin vos. ¡Fueron cuatro días, me habías dicho dos o tres! Estaba _enfermo_ de la preocupación.

 ─ Sonás como Granger. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo, tuvo que contener un impulso para no ponerse a dar volteretas.

 ─ Callate. ─ dijo Harry y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez fue mucho más largo, tuvieron que separarse porque ya les faltaba el aire. ─ ¿Me extrañaste de verdad? ─ preguntó Harry, párpados entornados, voz suave y dulce.

 ─ ¡No te hacés ni una idea! ─ dijo Draco acariciándole los cabellos ─ ¿Tenés hambre?

 ─ Sí, hambre de vos. ─ susurró Harry, los labios rozando los de Draco.

 ─ Lo mismo digo ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Qué te parece si nos salteamos la cena?

 ─ Tengo galletitas en mi carpa.

 ─ Yo también. ─ dijo Draco riendo.

 Se tomaron de la mano. ─ Vamos.

 oOo

 ─ ¡Cuatro días! Draco, vos te hacés una idea…

 ─ Claro que sí. ¡Sacate las medias!

 Harry hizo un movimiento de cejas que se suponía tenía que ser seductor pero que rebosaba picardía. ─ Creí que yo te gustaba con nada más que las medias puestas.

 ─ Y es cierto, ─ concedió Draco ─ pero me gusta todavía más cuando no tenés _ni siquiera_ las medias puestas.

 Harry volvió a reír. Parecía lleno de risa y de energía desde que habían vuelto a reunirse. Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y balanceó una pantorrilla sobre la rodilla opuesta. ─ Sacámelas… _con los dientes_.

 Draco contempló a su amante un instante, mejillas coloradas, verga también colorada y dura de deseo, los ojos echaban chispas divertidas y expectantes. ─ Esta bien. ─ dijo poniéndose de rodillas ─ pero no me eches la culpa si te tironeo los vellos de las piernas y terminás depilado.

 ─ Más te vale que no. ─ advirtió con tono lleno de risa.

 Draco frunció la nariz ante el pie de Harry cubierto por la media. ─ No puedo creer que esté por meterme tu media en la boca. Enamorado como estoy y todo… pero que es como demasiado ¿no?

 ─ Están limpias, ─ dijo Harry persuasivo ─ en serio, me las cambié antes de venir.

 ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo Draco con una mirada de desconfianza ─ ¿Por qué?

 Una mirada de picardía. ─ No quería tener olor a pata… por las dudas ─ dijo sonriendo.

 Draco no pudo contener la risa. ─ Está bien. ─ Acarició con la nariz la media a la altura del tobillo, luego mordió el género que cubría el talón y empezó a tironear, iba sacándosela con bastante éxito, pero entonces Harry curvó los dedos para impedírselo. Ahora se había transformado en un desafío y estaba dispuesto a ganarlo. Y después de muchos esfuerzos lo logró. Se puso a contemplar con interés el tobillo desnudo frente a sí. Draco siempre había sentido una debilidad por los tobillos, una suerte de fetiche. El de Harry eran particularmente cautivador, esbelto y encantadoramente definido por encima del hueso, tenía que lamerlo. Harry dejó escapar un sonido, sorprendido. Draco le captó la mirada y levantó las cejas, sugestivo. Luego le fue pasando la lengua todo a lo largo del arco de la planta. Harry contuvo una exclamación pero no retiró el pie.

 ─ Si serás pervertido y degenerado… ─ dijo Draco entre lamidas ─ esto te encanta, lo estás disfrutando como el que más.

  ─ Cada segundo. ─ dijo Harry desvergonzado y empezó a mover los dedos ─ ¿Qué estás esperando?, haceme los dedos. 

 Draco sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y obedeció, se dedicó a estimular con la lengua la parte inferior, la zona más sensible donde se implantaban. Harry lanzaba gemidos y risitas alternativamente. Cuando se metió todo el dedo gordo en la boca, las risitas desaparecieron. Draco le echó una mirada a la verga de Harry, la tenía más parada que nunca y una gota de anticipación ya manaba en la punta. Harry hizo un movimiento para agarrársela. ─ Con la manito no. ─ ordenó Draco. Harry obedeció, soltó un quejido de ansia.

 Draco liberó el dedo. Ya no podía aguantar más. ─ ¿Qué es lo que querés? ─ preguntó con aspereza lujuriosa en la voz.

 Harry abrió los ojos. ─ Cualquier cosa… lo que quieras… ─ dijo perezoso ─ Lo único que no… no, todo lo que quieras…

  _Dioses_. Draco se estremeció. ─ Abrí las piernas. ─ ordenó.

 La respiración de Harry se aceleró y obedeció. Draco partió besándole el tobillo y luego fue subiendo lentamente por la parte interna de la pierna y el muslo dejando un rastro de besos a su paso. Luego lamió los huevos y a lo largo, la cara inferior de la verga que tenía frente a sí. Harry temblaba todo. Draco apretó tiernamente entre los labios la punta de la verga y luego ascendió por el torso de Harry hasta la cara. El beso fue húmedo y largo, violento. ─ Por favor. ─ dijo Harry con un quejido al tiempo que le pellizcaba una tetilla.

 ─ Gel… ─ Draco fue tanteando hasta que localizó el tubo. Y segundos después los dedos preparados se introdujeron _allí_. Harry se sentía más estrecho que la última vez. ─ Dioses, sos tan apretado… ¡mierda! Tengo que sentirlo, tengo que metértela…

 ─ ¡Y a qué esperás! ─ exclamó Harry con voz ronca y abrió aun más los muslos ─ ¡Dale Draco, ya!

 Una onda voluptuosa de ansia lo sacudió, nada hubiera podido detenerlo ya. Draco sacó los dedos y lo empaló impiadoso. Harry soltaba una serie de esos jadeítos que a Draco le hacían disolver el cerebro. Era cálido, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de esa calidez de Harry, y se sentía maravilloso, a Draco los ojos pareciéronle dársele vuelta en las órbitas. Harry le abrazó la espada con las piernas y un rincón de la mente de Draco registró que su amante todavía tenía una media puesta, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Estaban cogiendo con todo, furiosos y apasionados al mismo tiempo. Las veces en que las bocas se encontraban no hubieran podido ser calificadas de besos; eran toques breves, calientes y mojados, capturas, roces, mordiscos; y Draco necesitaba más. Respiraba jadeante y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y las ondas parecían ir potenciándose y concentrándose y estaban a punto de entrar en erupción a través de su verga… y fue entonces que Harry acabó, violentamente, parte impactó en la cara de Draco y el resto se diseminó alcanzando prácticamente todo lo circundante. Draco sólo podía pensar en su verga, pulsando todavía dentro de Harry. Sus huevos se contrajeron vaciándose, parecieron abrirse compuertas como las de una presa y Draco acabó, sintió que escapaba torrentosos volúmenes mayores que todos los de su vida entera. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo embadurnado y pegajoso de Harry.

 Harry resollaba pero tomó la cara  de Draco con ambas manos y lo besó, ahora de modo más ortodoxo. _Dioses_ , se sentía perfecto, esa lengua acariciando la suya de nuevo. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin eso? De pronto Draco recordó lo que le había dicho Snape y casi se paralizó. Tenía que decírselo a Harry, lo antes posible. Pero no quería arruinar el momento, quizá más tarde esa noche.

 ─ ¡Te extrañé tanto! ─ dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

 Lo invadió de nuevo esa sensación de querer protegerlo a todo costo. Sin salir de Harry, los hizo girar de modo que quedaron sobre los flancos, enfrentados. ─ Yo también te extrañé. ─ dijo con voz suave ─ ¿Y sabés que? Snape no era el mismo de siempre.

 Harry se rió débilmente. ─ No me gusta pensar que vas a tener que irte otra vez, así como esta vez ─ dijo con melancolía en el tono.

  _Éste no es el momento para esta conversación._ ─ A mí tampoco. ─ dijo Draco y trató de desviar el tema. ─ Che boludo, ¿sabés que todavía tenés una media puesta?

 Harry demoró un segundo en reaccionar. ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Mirá... ─ dijo Draco e hizo un gesto hacia el pie derecho de Harry.

 Harry rió, ahora de la forma que más le gustaba a Draco. ─ Es cierto. Y volvió a reír. Y luego entrecerró los ojos. ─ El boludo fuiste vos que quisiste hacer todo apurado.

 ─ Tenía que hacerlo así. ─ dijo Draco levantado la comisura, su marca registrada ─ Si mal no recuerdo había _alguien_ que estaba suplicando para que se la dieran.

 ─ Sacame la media ahora. ─ pidió Harry.

 ─ No puedo, todavía estoy encajado.

 Una risita de Harry. ─ ¡Ah cierto! Me había olvidado.

 Draco entrecerró los ojos. ─ ¿Te habías olvidado que estoy adentro de vos, Potter? ¡Eso es insultante!

 La risa de Harry desapareció. ─ Bueno… si la sacás primero y después me sacás la media, quizá yo vuelva a acordarme y pueda reparar el insulto… ─ dijo Harry con intención.

  _Gryffindor honorable, ¡las pelotas! Éste es más solapado que el Slytherin más cumplido._ Draco torció un labio como si lo considerara. ─ ¿Y qué harías entonces?

 Harry levantó una comisura, copiando el gesto típico de Draco, y con aun más intención en el tono ─ Ya vas a ver… ─ prometió.

 Y todo indicaba que lo que prometía iba a ser… pero que muy placentero.

 oOo

 A eso de las ocho salieron de la carpa. Draco se sacó los rubios cabellos sudorosos de la cara. Se agachó para cerrar y preguntó: ─ ¿Vamos a caminar o me toca ir a visitar a Granger y Weasley?

 Harry lo consideró un instante. ─ Me muero de hambre, ─ dijo ─ si vamos a visitar a Hermione, quizá nos pueda hacer algo para comer.

 ─ Y es posible que Weasley, poco sutilmente, vomite imaginándose lo que hacíamos durante la hora de la comida. ─ dijo Draco sarcástico.

 Harry hizo una mueca. ─ Sí, ya sé…

 Draco suspiró. ─ Esta bien, vamos.

 Harry no agregó nada más y marcharon en dirección a las carpas de las chicas. Draco notó que Harry parecía contento de que hubiera aceptado ir a visitar a sus amigos… bueno… al menos eso hacía que valiera la pena el sacrificio…

 oOo

 

 ─ Entonces… ─ dijo Granger una vez que hubo retirado y desvanecido los platos ─ ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá, Draco?

 Harry se puso un poco tenso, quizá porque se sentía mal de que otro hubiera preguntado antes que él o quizá porque temía que Draco no quisiera hablar sobre eso, al menos no con ellos. A Draco no pareció importarle, en realidad la presencia de Granger y Weasley podría servir para amortiguar el impacto sobre Harry cuando llegara a la parte sobre Zabini. Draco miró al Weasel, tenía los ojos bajos como si se estudiara las uñas y trataba, sin éxito, de dar la impresión de que no estaba escuchando. Era imposible estaban los cuatro sentados muy cerca… los cinco, en realidad, Hedwig estaba posada en la rodilla de Harry.

 ─ Bueno… no mucho ─ dijo Draco ─ De verdad. Estábamos en alguna parte del… norte.  Los tres primeros días solo recorrimos los páramos, no encontramos nada. Así que tratamos cerca de la costa. Y prácticamente nos topamos con ellos, Al parecer estaban en una especie de asamblea. Cuando estaba escondido tratando de escuchar, me descubrieron. Desaparicioné de inmediato y volví acá, al campamento. Le conté a Dumbledore y fuimos juntos a buscar a Snape. Se supone que no debería estar contándoles nada de esto, así que si alguno dice algo voy a tener que matarlo. ─ le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a Weasley quien le devolvió una mirada rara, parecía una combinación de ira contenida y renuencia a demostrar el interés que sentía.

 Harry también le dirigió a Weasley una mirada preocupada y luego se volvió hacia Draco ─ ¿Quién te descubrió? ─ preguntó en voz baja.

 Era como si lo presintiera. Draco empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo deshilachado de sus jeans. Levantó los ojos hacia Granger y dijo: ─ Blaise Zabini.

 Pudo _sentir_ que Harry se ponía tenso. ─ ¿Pero vos no estabas disfrazado? ─ preguntó sorprendida Granger.

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca para sus adentros. ─ Snape me había cambiado el pelo y la cara… pero no fue suficiente.

 ─ Entonces… ¿te reconoció por el _cuerpo_? ─ dijo Weasley con total falta de tacto ─ ¡Pero si es de no creer, Malfoy!

 Draco apretó los dientes. Granger le dirigió a Weasley una mirada de advertencia. ─ No fue mi culpa. Fuimos compañeros de escuela durante años. Pensá que vos hubieras sido el que estaba espiando a Finnegan o a Thomas, los hubieras reconocido. ─ _Especialmente si te sintieras particularmente atraído por el culo de ellos,_ pensó Draco pero se guardó muy bien de decirlo.

 ─ ¿Hablaste con él? ─ preguntó Harry con calma controlada, pero sin mirar a Draco.

 ─ No. ─ dijo con un dejo de irritación ─ Ya había dicho que desaparicioné de inmediato.

 ─ Tuviste que actuar muy rápido. ─ comentó Granger levantando las cejas.

 ─ Así es, ─ dijo Draco levantando las suyas a su vez ─ se… distrajo por un segundo y yo supe aprovecharlo para escapar.

 Harry siseó algo en Parseltongue, algo que en realidad no necesitaba traducción, era sin dudas algo muy negativo y relativo a Zabini, el nombre se había escuchado de manera distintiva.

 Sin cuidarse en absoluto de lo que pudiera pensar Weasley o de que pudiera ponerlo incómodo, Draco apoyó el hombro contra el de Harry. ─ Eso fue todo, nada más.

 Harry tampoco se volvió a mirarlo ahora pero algo de la tensión de su cuerpo se había aflojado. ─ No va a estar satisfecho hasta que pueda tenerte. ─ masculló.

 ─ Puede ser, ─ dijo Draco calmo ─ en cuyo caso, no va a alcanzar nunca satisfacción, ¿no te parece?

 Una sonrisa reticente. ─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo Harry pero siguió mascullando por lo bajo.

 Hedwig los distrajo en ese momento, voló alrededor de ellos, en la segunda vuelta golpeó con un ala a Harry en la mejilla, a modo de reprimenda, después se alejó a cazar.

 oOo

 No fue sino hasta la noche siguiente que Draco trajo a colación el tema de Dumbledore. Harry había estado todo el día deprimido y recién en ese momento parecía estar recobrando parte del equilibrio emocional. Aunque recordaba lo que Harry le había dicho de que no quería que le ocultara nada, Draco igual consideró más sensato darle un poco de espacio antes de la siguiente crisis. Quizá si iban juntos a ver a Dumbledore y apelaban su caso… _pará con eso_ , se dijo Draco autoreconviniéndose, _de nada vale forjarse esperanzas inútiles, sabés que nunca lo va a permitir_.

 ─ Harry, ─ le dijo esa tarde ─ ¿estás ocupado después de la cena? ─ Como esa semana no había sido asignado a ningún grupo, ese viernes Draco se había agregado al grupo de Harry. Iban caminando de regreso a las carpas para cambiarse antes de la cena

 ─ No, ─ respondió Harry ─ ¿por qué?

 ─ ¿Seguimos teniendo el día libre mañana?

 ─ Sí, la Orden tiene una reunión en Londres, todos los entrenadores van a ir, Pomfrey es la única que se queda. ─ Harry se frotó un ojo haciendo una mueca. ─ Creo que me entró sudor en un ojo.

 ─ Bien. ─ dijo Draco, no por lo del ojo sino por lo del día libre ─ Necesito hablar con vos y podría… eh… tomarnos bastante tiempo.

 Harry se paró en seco y lo miró alarmado. ─ ¿Qué?

 Draco se mordió el labio. ─ No te lo quiero decir ahora.

 Un músculo pulsó en la mejilla de Harry y cruzó los brazos defensivamente. ─ ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ─ preguntó medio beligerante y medio asustado. ─ Fui demasiado celoso por lo de Zabini… Draco, yo…

 Draco miró alrededor, no había nadie pero estaban cerca de una de esas muy convenientes zonas arboladas. Tomó a Harry de un brazo, lo condujo hasta allí y lo aplastó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. ─ _No_ , ─ dijo Draco con determinación ─ ésa es la cosa más estúpida que te escuchado decir, y son muchas las cosas estúpidas que salieron de esa deliciosa boquita tuya en todos estos años. No vuelvas nunca a preguntármelo, ¿entendiste?

 ─ Draco…

 Draco lo hizo callar besándolo salvajemente, ya la sentía de nuevo parada dentro de los jeans. Harry le hundía los dedos en los cabellos, que debían de estar hechos un asco por el sudor, pero Harry no parecía quejarse. La violencia fue cediendo poco a poco y todo se volvió mucho más tierno, finalmente estaban abrazados y toda la tensión de momentos antes había desaparecido. ─ Te amo, ─ dijo Draco vehemente ─ no tenés que dudarlo nunca. 

 Los ojos de Harry se habían llenado de lágrimas, se quitó los anteojos y se los secó restregando con el dorso de la mano. ─ Perdón, ─ dijo avergonzado ─ no se qué me dio, generalmente no soy de llorar así.

 Draco levantó una mano y retiró la que Harry tenía sobre los ojos. ─ No tenés que pedir perdón. ─ le besó los dos párpados, cálidos y salados ─ Está todo bien. ─ lo abrazó con más fuerza y quedaron así un largo rato.

 ─ ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme, entonces? ─ preguntó Harry que tenía la boca en alguna parte del cuello de Draco.

 ─ Te lo voy a decir después de la cena, no es algo bueno pero… no sé… quizá podamos encontrarle alguna solución. ─ Draco le acarició la espalda, ¿le parecía o Harry estaba más delgado? ─ Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer.

 ─ Bueno.

 oOo

 Estaban echados de espaldas bajo las estrellas, en el campo Dieciséis, que tenía menos árboles que los otros y permitía una visión más amplia del cielo. Draco había traído la bolsa de dormir que había llevado en la misión con Snape y la había extendido sobre el suelo, Harry había traído una manta con la que se habían tapado. Estaban tomados de la mano y mirando las constelaciones. Finalmente, Draco dijo ─ Snape me dijo que Dumbledore había hablado con él. No nos van a poner juntos cuando termine el entrenamiento.

 Harry le apretó la mano. ─ Van a tener que hacerlo… yo me podría negar a ir en caso contrario.

 ─ Harry… no sé. ─ dijo Draco dubitativo. Draco tenía dudas serias sobre Dumbledore y los demás, dudas sobre de lo que podían llegar a ser capaces. Pero no sabía si Harry las querría escuchar si se lo dijera. ─ Podrían forzarte.

 ─ Sin mí no pueden ganar la guerra, ─ dijo Harry obstinado ─ ¿cómo podrían forzarme?

 ─ _Imperius_. ─ dijo Draco simplemente.

 ─ ¿Creés que serían capaces? Igual yo podría resistirlo.

 Era definitivamente una reacción menos sorprendida de la que Draco hubiera esperado, y eso, en sí mismo y de por sí, ya era preocupante. Era evidente que Harry ya sabía que Dumbledore podía ser muy maquinador. ─ Quizá.

 Harry se removió inquieto. ─ ¿Y si los dos fuéramos juntos a hablar con ellos y tratáramos de explicarles que para mí va a ser mucho peor si no estamos juntos, que eso me distraería más?

 ─ ¿Vos creés que lo van a aceptar?

 ─ No perdemos nada con tratar. ─ dijo Harry, aunque por el tono era claro que no abrigaba muchas esperanzas.

 ─ Oíme, ─ Draco dio gracias de que estaban acostados, no se veía obligado a mirarlo para preguntar lo siguiente ─ si nos mandan separados, quizá podamos coincidir en algún fin de semana que los dos tengamos libre… pero… ¿qué va a pasar con lo nuestro?

 Harry se puso en alerta. ─ ¿Qué querés decir con que qué va a pasar? ¿Aparte de que nos vamos a sentir miserables todo el tiempo y que vamos a estar a obligados a hacer lo que ellos se dignen permitirnos en pro del supremo esfuerzo para ganar la guerra?

 Draco sintió un malestar en el pecho. ─ ¿No te parece que… que nosotros…?

 ─ Decilo de una vez.

 ─ Quiero decir… ¿no te parece que… que quizá sería más fácil si termináramos?

 ─ Creí que habías dicho que no querías romper conmigo…

 ─ Y no quiero. Pero te estoy preguntando que te parece a vos… ─ dijo Draco conteniendo la respiración.

 Harry le soltó la mano, giró y se puso de lado, se incorporó sobre un codo, lo miró directo a la cara y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y por los labios. ─ Todo lo que quiero es lo que estoy mirando en este momento. ─ dijo.

 Alivio. ─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ dijo Draco y a continuación le agarró el dedo con la boca.

 ─ Totalmente, ─ declaró Harry ─ y no hay nada, por más conveniente que sea, que me haga no desear estar con vos.

 Draco miró con atención la cara del Gryffindor y se preguntó si declaraciones como esas, tan definitivas, no eran sino expresiones de deseos, que luego no podrían mantenerse en la realidad. Pero por ahora, decidió, lo dejaría pasar. ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo y lo abrazó.

 oOo

 A la tarde siguiente llegó la lechuza de Snape portando una nueva misiva.

 oOo


	20. La tarea especial

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 20 – La tarea especial**

 Draco empezó a putear incluso antes de desatar el rollo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Conocía ese sello y conocía esa letra. ¡ _Mierda! No otra vez. Recién es sábado. No pasaron ni dos putos días desde que volvimos._ Lo desenrolló y lo leyó. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ mascullaba a medida que avanzaba en la lectura ─ ¡Ay mierda! Harry me va a… ¡Mierda!

 ─ ¿Harry te va a qué? ─ preguntó cauta una conocida voz detrás de él.

 Draco giró de inmediato con el corazón saltándosele. ─ ¡No me asustes así!

 Harry neutralizó el encantamiento de silencio de sus pies, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ─ ¿Qué es lo que yo voy a hacer?

 ─ ¿Qué es esto de acercárteme sin hacer ruido? ─ demandó Draco evadiendo la pregunta.

 ─ Vi llegar a la lechuza, reconocí tu cabello a la distancia. ─ dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

 ─ ¿No estabas con Weasley?

 ─ Sí. Tuve un presentimiento raro y vine a buscarte. ─ hizo un gesto hacia el rollo en la mano de Draco ─ ¿Qué es?

 Draco suspiró. No se lo iba a poder ocultar a Harry y no había una forma suave de decírselo. ─ Me asignaron una tarea especial.

 ─ ¿Qué! ─ preguntó Harry con el tono de quien no puede creerlo ─ ¡Pero si acabás de volver de tu primera… _misión_... o como carajo sea que las llamen!

 ─ Ya sé. Y ésta en particular no te va a gustar ni medio, te lo aseguro.

 Harry se exaltó. ─ ¿Qué es? ─ demandó de nuevo.

 ─ Harry… nada más… antes de que te la dé, ─ dijo Draco ─ tené en cuenta por favor que esto no es idea mía y que no tengo la más mínima gana de hacerlo.

 Harry lo miró culpable. ─ Está bien. ─ dijo, pero igualmente estiró la mano ─ ¿Puedo leerla?

 Draco volvió a suspirar. ─ Adelante. ─ se rindió y le entregó la carta.

 Harry empezó a leer en voz alta y el volumen iba aumentando a cada palabra.

  

_Malfoy:_

_La primera parte de la reunión de este fin de semana ha concluido y Dumbledore te ha asignado tu primera tarea especial. Partirás el jueves. Tu misión es ubicar y capturar a Blaise Zabini. Podrás utilizar todos los recursos de que dispongas excepto las Imperdonables. Deberás traerlo sin haberle hecho daño y en condiciones para que pueda ser interrogado._

_Por cualquier pregunta que tengas no dudes en mandarme una lechuza. Las lechuzas dirigidas a Dumbledore o a mí podrán encontrarme, atte._

_Severus Snape_

 

 Harry levantó la vista, los ojos acusadores y llenos de dolor, dolor que también empezó a sentir Draco. Sin razón se sentía responsable.

 ─ Yo no quiero ir. ─ repitió Draco.

 ─ Ubicar y capturar ─ dijo Harry.

 ─ Sí, y en buenas condiciones para que pueda ser interrogado. ─ dijo Draco.

 Harry estaba respirando agitadamente y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no estallar.

 ─ Snape no suena muy contento.

 ─ A mí me parece igual ─ dijo Draco.

 Harry releyó rápidamente. ─ ¿Y te van a mandar _solo_? ─ la voz de Harry había crecido de nuevo en intensidad.

 ─ Es lo que parece. ─ confirmó Draco tenso.

 Harry levantó la vista. ─ ¡De ninguna manera! ─ dijo apretando los dientes ─ ¡De ninguna puta forma!

 ─ Harry… ─ Draco estiró la mano para agarrar la carta, pero Harry la retiró lejos de su alcance ─ devolvémela.

 ─ No vas a ir. ─ dijo Harry, la cara se le estaba poniendo muy roja.

 ─ Harry, la acabo de recibir… dejá por favor que la lea de nuevo y que pueda pensar un poco por mi cuenta, ─ dijo Draco con frustración ─ devolvémela.

 Harry se la devolvió. Pero era evidente que las emociones que lo iban inundando eran tan intensas que podrían hacerlo explotar en cualquier instante. Parecía que estaba pensando qué decir, Draco lo observaba con mucha preocupación, parecía que iba a estallar de un momento al otro y se iba a poner a gritar a voz en cuello hasta quedarse ronco o que iba a darle un ataque de histeria y llanto. Lo que ocurrió es que Harry dejó de respirar por un momento y perdió el conocimiento.

 ─ ¡Mierda! ─ Draco dejó caer la hoja de pergamino y se apresuró a dar un paso para sostenerlo, lo logró justo a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra un tronco. ─ ¡Harry!

 Harry tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, la mandíbula floja.

 ─ ¡Mierda! ─ Draco tomó su varita ─ _¡Enervate!_

 Abrió los ojos, pestañeó, ─ ¿Draco? ─ dijo con un hilo de voz.

 ─ ¿Almorzaste con Weasley? ─ preguntó con un tono de _más te vale que me digas la verdad._

Harry desvió la mirada. ─ No… estábamos jugando al ajedrez… él sí comió algo… tenía unas galletitas… yo no tenía hambre…

 ─ Si serás boludo, ridíc… _¡Gryffindor!_... ─ Draco sacudió la cabeza ─ ¿Te podés parar?

 ─ Claro que sí.

 Pero en realidad no podía. Draco lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y cuando fue a soltarlo se le cayó encima. ─ ¡Si serás pajero! ─ dijo Draco con acritud ─ ¿Estuviste haciendo esto mismo toda la semana?

 El silencio fue elocuente. Draco se enojó. ─ ¿Pero qué carajo! ¿Qué esperás conseguir dejando de comer! ¡Sos un inconsciente!

 ─ Pero es que a veces no tengo hambre… ─ protestó Harry.

 ─ Te voy a llevar a mi carpa. ─ decidió Draco ─ Y voy a pedirle a Granger que te conjure algo de comer, yo no sé conjurar comida, café sí, pero comida no me sale. Y vas a tener que comer todo lo que te dé. Y sin protestar. ¿Entendido?

 Harry se rió en su cuello. ─ Me encanta cuando te ponés así tan dominante. ─ masculló.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, a la vez que contenía una sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, dejaste de respirar o algo así?

 ─ Puede ser. ─ admitió, iba caminando pero apoyando casi todo el peso sobre Draco ─ Perdón, creo que me trastornó demasiado.

 ─ Ya vamos a hablar de eso. ─ dijo Draco, ya habían llegado a la carpa ─ Entrá y metete en la bolsa.

 ─ No hay mucho más lugar, de todas formas. ─ señaló Harry pero obedeció.

 ─ Así me gusta. Vuelvo enseguida.

 oOo

 Le costó bastante convencerla a Granger para que no viniera con él pero finalmente lo consiguió. Era sólo un sándwich, nada muy especial, pero estaba bien cargado y tenía aspecto nutritivo. También había conjurado una bebida que aseguró se parecía bastante a jugo de naranja, Draco lo había mirado con desconfianza pero lo aceptó igual, Hermione ya le había advertido que no le pidiera que le conjurara jugo de calabaza, Draco se había cuidado de pedirlo.

 De vuelta en la carpa se encontró a Harry dormido. Tenía rastros secos de lágrimas en las mejillas, se le estrujó el corazón. _Quizá hubiera sido mejor para él que no lo hubiera forzado a esta relación._ Apartó el mal aventurado pensamiento y se sacó las zapatillas. Se echó junto a él y le acarició una mejilla. ─ Harry.

 Nada. ─ Harry. ─ dijo más fuerte.

 ─ ¿Qué…? Ah… me quedé dormido… perdón.

 ─ Nada que perdonar. ─ Draco lo besó, Harry respondió ávido, casi frenético. ─ Está todo bien. ─ Draco hablaba con el tono de alguien que trata de calmar a un animal asustado. ─ Va a estar todo bien. Vamos a encontrar el modo. Quedate tranquilo.

 Harry asintió pero con lágrimas de pánico todavía en los ojos.

 ─ Vamos, tenés que comer. Estás entrenando con todo, es imposible que puedas mantener este ritmo si no comés. Sobretodo porque nunca desayunás. ¿Te podés sentar?

 Harry volvió a asentir, se pasó las manos por las mejillas para sacarse las lágrimas. ─ Perdón, no sé que me pasa que me pongo así.

 En silenció Draco cortó un trozo de sándwich y se lo dio en la boca. Harry fue comiendo obediente hasta la mitad del sándwich. Draco le ofreció entonces un poco de “jugo”, _o lo que sea que fuera_. Harry bebió un poco e hizo una cara. ─ ¿Qué es esto?

 ─ Jugo de naranja en versión Granger. Se ve que no se le da muy bien. Pero al menos el color coincide.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ concedió Harry ─ Seguí dándome de comer.

 Draco sonrió y obedeció. Hacia el final del sándwich Harry deliberadamente intentaba más morderle los dedos que ingerir el bocado. ─ ¡Comé! ─ lo reconvino Draco.

 Harry se terminó el sándwich y bebió otro sorbo del líquido y luego lo reclamó: ─ Draco. ─ se abrazaron.

 ─ Harry, ─ dijo después de unos momentos con voz muy tierna ─ no puede ser que entrés en pánico así cada vez que tengamos que separarnos. Tenemos que aceptar que la parte seria ya empezó… que ya no vamos a tener la rutina de las prácticas.

 Harry lo apretó más. ─ Ya sé. ─ se lo veía tan abrumado que a Draco le entraron ganas de llorar también.  ─ Perdón, ─ agregó luego ─ no debería estar haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

 ─ No es tu culpa, no tenés que pedir perdón.

 ─ Hablemos con Dumbledore, ─ dijo Harry ─ quiero que me manden junto con vos.

 ─ Sabés bien que eso no lo va a permitir nunca.

 ─ Bueno, pero igual no te puede mandar solo. ─ insistió Harry ─ Quizá me puedan dar a mí o algún otro poción polijugos para que ir con vos, y vos también tendrían que dártela. No más de esos encantamientos que no pueden engañar a Zabini.

 ─ De acuerdo ─ dijo Draco ─ hablaremos con él el lunes a la primera oportunidad que tengamos.

 oOo

 Pero antes del lunes, Draco le escribió a Snape.

 

  _Profesor Snape:_

_Tengo varias inquietudes referentes a esta tarea que me gustaría poder discutir con Ud. en persona y pronto. Sin embargo quisiera aparte expresarle mi intranquilidad por otra cuestión y pedirle su consejo. Harry está por demás de exhausto y muy estresado y sospecho que no ha estado comiendo lo suficiente. Me preguntaba si él y yo podríamos tomarnos un par de días libres extra. Si tengo que ir a cumplir con esta tarea me vendrían bien para prepararme y Harry está sobreexigido y también los necesita. Aparte de las prácticas regulares, que ya de por sí son muy pesadas, él tiene varias adicionales y no nos olvidemos de la tensión que le significa la responsabilidad que carga sobre los hombros por esta guerra. Antes de regresar, ¿podría mencionarles esto a Dumbledore y a los otros entrenadores? Gracias._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

 No le mencionó a Harry que la había enviado.

 oOo

 Snape regresó el lunes. Por suerte a Draco le había tocado en el mismo grupo que Harry. Conformado además por: Longbottom (OK), Weasley (otra vez), Thomas (Draco lo conocía poco, no tenía opinión formada) y Lavender Brown (menos que OK pero bueh…). Era clase de repaso de pociones, Snape había dicho que iban a preparar algo que no tenía nombre específico pero que tenía por efecto provocar estreñimiento si la persona que la había tomado mentía. Longbottom y Thomas habían formado un grupo. Weasley le había hecho una seña a Harry, pero Harry había declinado con un encogimiento de hombros a modo de disculpa, Weasley hubo de conformarse con Lavender Brown.

 Minutos más tarde Snape se les acercó e inspeccionó el caldero ─ ¿Ya agregaste las hojas de grosella? ─ le preguntó a Harry, para sorpresa de Draco.

 Harry asintió y estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca. ─ Sí, señor. ─ dijo ─ Eh… ¿se suponía que las tenía poner?

 Snape levantó la mirada como clamando a los cielos por paciencia. ─ Sí, ¿creés que podés prescindir unos minutos de Malfoy sin echar todo a perder?

 Harry iba a replicar pero se contuvo, miró primero las instrucciones que tenía sobre la mesa y luego miró a Draco. Draco le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y una seña de revolver. ─ Claro. ─ respondió finalmente moviendo ligeramente hacia delante la barbilla, un gesto que Draco siempre encontraba la mar de encantador.

 ─ Bien. ─ dijo Snape ─ entonces te lo tomaré prestado por un momento, ¿Malfoy?

 Se alejaron unos cuantos metros. ─ ¿Recibió mi lechuza? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Efectivamente, ─ dijo Snape ─ precisamente de eso te quería hablar.

 Draco esperó tratando de leer algo en la expresión de Snape que no dejaba traslucir nada  ─ ¿Entonces? ─ lo urgió, de pronto le había entrado miedo de que no sólo la solicitud hubiera sido rechazada sino que además ahora estuviera en problemas por el sólo hecho de haberla planteado.

 ─ Se mostraron reacios, ─ dijo Snape ─ pero creo que finalmente logré convencerlos. Dejaron a mi discreción dejarles los días desde hoy hasta el miércoles libres.

 Draco podría haber empezado a dar vivas, pero todavía no. ─ ¿A su discreción? ─ repitió cauteloso, los Slytherin nunca dejaban de leer la letra chica.

 ─ Sí, ─ dijo Snape ─ y yo querría que sigan asistiendo a los repasos de pociones. Los dos. A vos poca falta te hace pero lo cierto es que vas a ser uno de los que tendrán más necesidad de recurrir a las pociones. Y Merlín sabe que Potter las necesita, yo estoy convencido de que muy poco fue lo que aprendió en las lecciones regulares en la escuela. Por lo demás, tu solicitud me parece de lo más sensata. Tras reflexionar, he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos están sometidos a mucha más tensión que el resto de los que se entrenan. Pero traten de que los demás no se enteren.

 ─ Seguro. ─ dijo Draco, ahora no pudo evitar sonreír ─ Gracias. ─ dijo, y el agradecimiento que sentía era realmente profundo.

 Snape sacudió la cabeza. ─ Algunos del grupo de entrenadores piensan que tengo preferencias por algunos de mis ex alumnos, otros creen que me estoy volviendo blando con la edad. Me inclino a pensar que tanto unos como otros tienen razón.

 Pero casi estaba sonriendo, estaba probablemente allí en esas líneas a los costados de la boca. ─ No, se trata sólo de sentido común, nada más. ─ dijo Draco para animarlo ─ Supongo que no querrán el pequeño espía y el Niño Que Sobrevivió terminen renunciando.

 ─ Potter no puede renunciar…

 ─ Sí, lo sé. ─ lo interrumpió Draco ─ Pero Ud. me entiende lo que le quiero decir.

 Snape pareció distenderse. ─ Sí. ─ miró hacia Harry que estaba revolviendo la poción con dedicación. ─ Es mejor que te apresures a volver a su lado, ─ dijo Snape sarcástico ─ y es mejor que yo me apresure y vaya a controlar a Longbottom antes de que el caldero se funda, explote, se desvanezca o se transforme en renacuajos.

 Draco hizo una mueca al contemplar las posibilidades, Longbottom era capaz de eso y de mucho más. ─ De acuerdo.

 Harry levantó la vista aliviado. ─ Qué suerte que volviste. ¿Te parece que va bien?

 Draco controló. El color estaba bien por lo menos, no era una poción con la que estuviera familiarizado así que no podía estar seguro del todo. ─ Creo que sí. ─ Lo tomó con suavidad de la muñeca. ─ Y tengo buenas noticias para vos. ─ dijo.

 La cara de Harry se iluminó. ─ ¿En serio? Te sacaste de encima la…

 ─ No, ─ se apresuró a agregar Draco ─ Pero se trata de otra cosa buena.

 ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Te lo voy a decir cuando terminemos la poción. ¿Me podés alcanzar la bilis de dragón?

 oOo

 ─ Entonces, ─ dijo Harry poniéndose en marcha hacia el campo Ocho para la siguiente sesión (¿duelo? Draco no se acordaba bien qué venía) ¿qué es?

 Draco lo tomó del codo. ─ Bueno, antes que nada. Estás yendo en la dirección equivocada, ya no tenemos que ir al campo Ocho.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Harry confundido ─ Yo creí que… ─ miró un poco más adelante, Weasley, Longbottom y Brown iban hacia allí. ─ Ron y los demás van para allá.

 ─ En realidad, de acuerdo a mi horario, ─ dijo Draco haciendo como que consultaba un folio en blanco ─ es hora de mamadas previas al almuerzo, en _tu_ carpa por esta vez.

 Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron. ─ ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, boludo! Tenemos que ir…

 Draco sonrió. ─ No, no tenemos que ir.

 ─ Claro que sí, yo tampoco tengo ganas, pero…

 ─ Harry, cerrá la boca. ─ dijo Draco con un tono poco amable, lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a besarlo a fondo.

 Harry se resistió un segundo y se rindió de buen grado y empezó a besarlo a su vez con entusiasmo. ─ Mmm… ─ dejó oír, tenía los ojos cerrados y los anteojos torcidos.

 Draco se los acomodó. ─ Le mandé ayer una lechuza a Snape pidiéndole que nos den tiempo libre.

 Harry abrió grandes los ojos. ─ ¿Hiciste eso?

 ─ Así es. ─ dijo Draco asintiendo ─ Y él les preguntó a los otros y aceptaron. Así que no más sesiones de entrenamiento hasta el jueves, excepto por los repasos de pociones.

 Harry puso cara de disgusto. ─ Pociones es la que menos me gusta, ─ se quejó Harry ─ y están haciendo esto para ablandarnos, para que no hagamos lío cuando nos separen en el otoño.

 ─ Probablemente, tenés razón. ─ admitió Draco apretándole los brazos ─ Pero yo también les dije que vos estás exhausto y estresado y que necesitas un descanso.

 Harry se alteró. ─ Draco…

 ─ No te enojes, ─ dijo Draco con tono de advertencia ─ Me enferma que vos no te estés cuidando bien. Y no le vas a hacer ningún favor a nadie si te morís por el cansancio antes de siquiera llegar a enfrentarte con Voldemort.

 ─ Yo no puedo morir a menos que él me mate. ─ masculló Harry rebelde.

  ─ Esa no es la cuestión. ─ dijo Draco con determinación ─ Me tenés muy preocupado porque no te cuidás y te estás debilitando y vas a terminar siendo un blanco fácil de vencer.

 ─ Pero es que no eso lo que yo…

 ─ Ya sé. ─ lo interrumpió Draco ─ pero eso es lo que está pasando. Y no quiero oír más peros. Acordate de que soy un Slytherin y estamos acostumbrados a salirnos siempre con la nuestra.

 ─ Ex Slytherin. ─ dijo Harry, pero se le había pasado el enojo. Lo miró y sonrió reticente. ─ Sos un entrometido.

 ─ A esta altura ya lo tendrías que tener bien asumido. ─ dijo Draco displicente.

 Harry rió. ─ Entonces… ¿hablabas en serio… lo de las mamadas previas al almuerzo?

 ─ Harry, cuando de mamadas se trata yo siempre hablo en serio. ─ dijo Draco ─ Es más, estoy dispuesto a darte una aquí y ahora, si es lo que querés.

 Harry miró alrededor y se mordió el labio. Al parecer estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad. ─ Acá no, ─ dijo renuente ─ y en mi carpa tampoco… está Hedwig.

 ─ Está bien, ─ dijo Draco ─ entonces en la mía, de todas formas es ahí donde tenemos la cama grande.

 

Harry soltó una risita. ─ Tenés razón. ─ y se pusieron a caminar tomados de la mano. ─ Te amo, ¿lo sabés? ─ dijo Harry.

 Draco sonrió. ─ Sí que lo sé. ─ y le apretó la mano.

 oOo

  ─ Lo que realmente me molesta ─ dijo Draco trazando figuras con el dedo sobre el tenso vientre de Harry ─ es que te pongas tan celoso por lo que pasó entre Zabini y yo. ─ miró a los ojos de Harry que habían empezado ya a ensombrecerse ─ ¿Por qué?

 ─ ¿Por qué! ─ exclamó Harry con un resoplido ─ ¿No es _obvio_? Él te tuvo antes que yo. Y vos debiste de sentirte atraído por él, de otro modo no hubieras aceptado, te conozco. Si lo que buscabas era sexo sin compromiso nunca hubieras elegido a alguien feo.

 ─ Eso es cierto. ─ admitió Draco ─ pero aclaremos algunas cosas. Yo pienso que Zabini es físicamente atractivo. Pero su personalidad es desagradable, el concepto mismo de una relación estable con él está descartado desde el vamos y siempre lo estuvo. Es un predador sexual, y antes de que las cosas pasaran yo me había quejado a Snape de él.

 ─ ¿Ah sí?

 ─ Sí, así es. Zabini es de los que juega con las personas. Los elige, flirtea con ellos y luego se aprovecha escandalosamente de ellos. La primera vez que pasó, había tratado de atacarme porque yo le había contado a Snape. ─ Draco hizo una pausa acordándose de ese día en la sala común de Slytherin.

 ─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Harry no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

 Draco se permitió una media sonrisa. ─ Le di vuelta el tablero, lo obligué a me la chupara.

 ─ ¿Y el también acabó? ─ preguntó Harry con algo de acusación pero sólo a medias.

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Draco ─ Primero le hice una paja y luego lo hice que me la chupara. Acordate que esto pasó cuando yo estaba muy enojado con vos. Y Zabini puede ser un demonio de persistente cuando se lo propone. Y yo no tenía tampoco nada mejor que hacer. Yo por entonces estaba convencido que vos me odiabas.

 Harry no dijo nada por un momento, luego preguntó: ─ ¿Y la segunda vez?

 Draco suspiró. ─ Se me ofreció. Me pidió que lo cogiera. Yo tenía toda la intención, yo quería. Pero llegado el momento, no pude, por alguna razón. Creo que porque pensé en vos. Pero yo seguía convencido de que vos no me podías ni ver.

 ─ ¿Por qué pensabas eso? ─ preguntó Harry acariciándole los cabellos.

 Draco no levantó los ojos, ahora iba recorriendo con el dedo la línea de vello que partía del ombligo de Harry hacia abajo. ─ Escuché por casualidad una conversación que tuviste un día con Granger en la biblioteca, en la sección restringida.

 Harry se acordaba. ─ ¿Vos estabas ahí?

 ─ A dos estanterías. ─ dijo Draco levantando brevemente la mirada ─ no me quedé escuchando a propósito. ─ Eso no era verdad pero le pareció que no iba a servir de nada admitir lo contrario.

 ─ Lo siento, ─ dijo Harry con un suspiro ─ no era verdad, nunca fue verdad. En los primeros años yo solía compararte con el pelotudo de mi primo, porque siempre me estabas provocando, buscándome para iniciar una pelea. Pero creo que a vos nunca te odié realmente, a Snape sí que lo odiaba, mucho más que a vos.

 Draco rió y fue desplazándose hacia arriba, se recostó sobre el brazo de Harry. ─ ¿Ah sí?

 ─ Claro. Conmigo él era mucho peor que vos.

 ─ Cómo me venís a pinchar el globo así, Potter. Yo que tramaba día y noche y me esforzaba al máximo para hacerte la vida un infierno.

 ─ Bueno, vos también hiciste lo tuyo ─ dijo Harry sonriendo para darle ánimo ─ pero Snape tenía más poder y más recursos que vos.

 Draco cambió el tema volviendo a lo anterior. ─ Entonces, Harry, ─ dijo ─ nunca antes estuve interesado en Zabini. Y mucho menos ahora que él está trabajando para Voldemort, como prácticamente lo admitió en la carta. Quiero tener la seguridad de que vos me creés. Y que cuando me vaya vos no vas a dejar de comer, ni te vas a deprimir pensando que yo estoy buscando la oportunidad de tener algo de nuevo con él.

 Hubo una corta pausa, luego Harry dijo. ─ Está bien, te creo. Pero me gusta que me lo hayas contado.

 ─ Todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar. Yo no quiero ocultarte nada. Me gusta porque yo no tengo que preguntarte cosas como “¿hiciste esto alguna vez?”. Ya sé la respuesta.

 ─ ¿Estás por sugerir algo?

 ─ ¿Querés probar el sesenta y nueve?

 La verga de Harry respondió instantáneamente, los dos se rieron. ─ Me muero por probar. ─ dijo Harry moviendo las caderas persuasivo.

 Se reubicaron. ─ Bueno, preparado ya estás. ─ dijo Draco dando la primera tímida lamida ─ Podrías… aahh sí… seguí… que bien que vas…

 ─ ¡Callate y empezá vos también a chupar, boludo!

 oOo

 En el almuerzo tuvieron que explicar la ausencia a la última sesión de la mañana. Harry les explicó a Granger y Weasley y Draco a los mellizos.

 ─ Así que realmente les dieron estos días libres. ─ dijo Fred con descreimiento ─ No parece algo a lo que el imbécil de Dumbledore y su _troupe_ de payasos ─a los que conocemos tan bien y a los que tanto apreciamos─ accederían. ¿No te parece, George?

 ─ Totalmente. ─ dijo George expresando su acuerdo y frunciendo el ceño ─ ¿Por qué creés que accedieron?

 ─ Ah… es que esta semana tengo otra asignación, ─ dijo Draco ─ les pedí tiempo para prepararme.

 ─ ¿Con Snape? ─ preguntó George curioso.

 ─ No, solo, esta vez, ─ dijo Draco ─ pero se supone que no tengo que hablar de eso.

 ─ Está bien. ─ dijo George asintiendo con rápidos movimientos ─ ¿Me pasás el pan? Me muero de hambre.

 ─ Vos siempre estás con hambre. ─ dijo Fred y le pasó la panera pero aprovechó para agarrarse dos para él. George sonrió y se apresuró a agarrar la mantequera.

 oOo

 A la noche en la carpa. ─ ¿No te molesta que esté de nuevo acá? ─ Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Draco, algunos cabellos negros le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla y los labios.

 ─ No digas pavadas, ─ dijo Draco y le acarició con la nariz el pelo, aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca ─ Me ofendería si te fueras.

 ─ Creo que Hedwig está convencida de que ahora es _su_ carpa.

 ─ Pues no me parece mal. Merece tener una carpa para ella.

 ─ ¿Y yo no? ─ dijo Harry riendo y raspando con los dientes el pecho de Draco.

 ─ Mmmm… haceme eso mismo en una tetilla… Y según mi razonamiento ahora ya no tenemos derecho a carpas separadas… Ay, sí… así… que delicia ─ Draco arqueó la espalda para aumentar el contacto con la lengua de Harry.

 Harry se rió. ─ Sos un calentón libidinoso. ─ le dijo afectuoso.

 Draco sonrió perezoso. ─ Te das cuenta de que no tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

 ─ ¿Ah no? ¿Cuándo tenemos pociones?

 ─ La última sesión de la tarde. ─ dijo Draco dándose aires.

 Fue recompensado con una sonrisa predadora. ─ ¡Qué bueno! ─ Pareció como si hubiera cobrado renovada energía, se deslizó hacia abajo, esquivando por completo la verga de Draco que ya estaba aumentando de nuevo de tamaño y le tomó un pie. ─ ¿Esto no se lo hiciste a Blaise?

 ─ No digas boludeces, ─ dijo Draco y empezó a mover los dedos ─ ¿vas a…?

 ─ Oh, sí. ─ le aseguró Harry y empezó haciéndole masajes. Se sentía estupendo, los pies siempre le dolían y en las mañanas solían crujir. Las manos de Harry eran fuertes y obraban maravillas sobre los nudos de tensión. Llegando al tobillo de Draco, Harry se detuvo para observarlo con atención.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Draco.

 Los labios de Harry estaban a milímetros del tobillo de Draco. ─ Tenés los tobillos más lindos que he visto.

 Draco se sintió muy complacido por alguna tonta razón. Pero estaba decidido a no delatarse. ─ ¿Te parece? ─ preguntó tratando de sonar distraído.

 ─ Absolutamente.  ─ confirmó Harry. Dio una lamida experimental, levantó los ojos hacia Draco y tratando de poner una mirada de infantil inocencia preguntó: ─ ¿Cómo se siente?

 Sus tobillos habían resultado más sensibles de lo que uno hubiera esperado. ─ Bien. ─ dijo Draco procurando que el tono sonara despreocupado.

 Harry entrecerró los ojos. ─ ¿Nada más que “bien”?

 ─ Bueno, quizá si lo hacés de nuevo…

 Harry sonrió y lamió con más vehemencia. ─ ¿Y ahora?

 ─ De nuevo… no sé qué decirte… quizá deberías poner un poco más de dedicación.

 ─ No me vengas con ésas, mirate la verga, te recontracalienta, depravado, estás en la gloria disfrutándolo.

 Draco sonrió. ─ Quizá si, quizá no. ─ dijo afectando un tono misterioso ─ Sugeriría que… _aah_ … experimentes un poco más.

 Harry empezó a lamerle la planta y Draco sufrió un ataque de grititos y chilliditos. ─ Ay… Harry… pará con eso… esperá… _aah_ … no… mmm… Harry.

 Harry lo miró maliciosamente. ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Seguí haciendo eso.

 ─ Ah… ahora lo admite. ─ dijo Harry hablándole al pie derecho de Draco ─ _Le gusta_. ─ volvió a mirarlo con chispas en los ojos ─ Después de esto te voy a coger.

 Draco gimió. ─ Más te vale… caso contrario voy a tener que pegarte.

 ─ Bueno… eso sí que no estaría bien ─ dijo Harry, su voz era casi un ronroneo y pasó a dedicarle iguales atenciones al otro pie ─ Y yo, a diferencia de otros que prefiero no nombrar, voy a hacer las cosas como se debe, con _los dos_ pies.

 Draco soltó una risita. ─ ¡Callate! ¡Pero si estabas más caliente que una plancha no podías esperar ni un segundo más, desesperado para que te la diera!

 ─ ¿Cómo podría negarlo?  ─ Harry sonrió ─ Y hablando de eso… ─ dejó el pie y se deslizó hacia arriba ubicándose entre los muslos ─ A ver qué te parece cuando hago esto. ─ empezó a lamer la cara interna de los muslos, era una zona muy sensible, y el saber que la boca de Harry estaba tan próxima a su verga ya era de por sí enloquecedoramente excitante.

 Draco estaba tratando de contener la respiración pero el aire se le escapaba, por la nariz, entre los dientes y los labios apretados, estaba dejando oír toda suerte de sonidos de diferente timbre, intensidad, duración. Harry no había esperado por una respuesta y ahora había procedido a chuparle los huevos. ─ ¡Mierda!... pará… o voy a acabar.

 Harry siguió sin hacerle caso. ─ Harry… en serio… pará… ─ y Draco trataba de apartarle la cabeza. ─ No voy a poder…

 Harry le apartó las manos y se dedicó a la verga recorriéndola con lengua firme, sólo lamidas pero fuertes e incesantes. Draco perdió toda capacidad de hablar y de hecho ya no quería hablar. Y entonces Harry se la metió entera en la boca y empezó a chupar con violencia e impiedad y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba los huevos. Cuatro segundos después, Draco acabó por lo que debía ser la cuarta vez en el día. Harry tragó y esperó hasta que terminó de vaciarse. Luego se deslizó hacia arriba para recostarse a su lado.

 Draco estaba recuperando con dificultad la respiración y tenía la visión todavía interferida por estrellas y chispas. ─ Sos de no creer. ─ pudo articular finalmente.

 ─ Y ésa es la razón por la que me amás ─ dijo Harry, sonaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

 ─ ¿Y vos no vas a…?

 ─ Ah… sí ─ dijo Harry ─ pero voy a esperar a que estés listo de nuevo.

 ─ No es preciso…

 ─ Ya sé, pero quiero, quiero que acabes de nuevo cuando te coja.

  _Dioses_. Las palabras parecían haber salido disparadas directo a su entrepierna.  Draco lo atrajo hacia sí. ─ Besame. ─ ordenó.

 ─Mmm…mmm ─ Harry se le subió encima y obedeció, Draco nuevamente pareció perder conciencia de tiempo y espacio inmerso en ese delirio maravilloso bajo el torrente de besos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo listo de nuevo, no interrumpió el beso, abrió las piernas y guió la mano de Harry hasta su ingreso. Harry lo fue preparando con los dedos sólo lubricados con saliva, ínterin Draco logró ubicar al tanteo el tubo de gel y lo colocó en la mano de Harry. En ningún momento las bocas se habían separado.

 Cuando Harry se deslizó dentro de él fue increíble, fue perfecto, era de una forma extraña como volver a casa.

 Y en su cerebro hubo una voz que tuvo el descaro de hacerle notar, con evidente regocijo, que estaban apenas a lunes. Todavía les quedaban dos días de esto. Cierto que al día siguiente tenían planeado hablar con Dumbledore, pero ahora eso no parecía de importancia, lo único que importaba era lo de ahora.

 Cuando acabaron finalmente, Draco lo abrazó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas y siguieron abrazados hasta recuperar el aliento.

 oOo


	21. Los designios de Albus Dumbledore

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 21  – Los designios de Albus Dumbledore**

 

─ Snape, ─ dijo Draco cuando su ex Jefe de Casa salió a la puerta de la carpa de entrenadores ─ tenemos que hablar.

 Snape sacó un antiguo reloj de bolsillo y lo consultó. ─ ¿Ahora? Estoy desayunando.

 ─ Y después tendrá que irse para hacer otras cosas ─ dijo Draco ─ Es martes a la mañana, conozco los horarios. Necesito hablar con Ud. sobre esta tarea.

 Snape pareció dubitativo. ─ Vamos a necesitar más tiempo del que puedo brindarte antes de mi primera lección.

 ─ Deme lo que pueda. ─ dijo Draco ─ Pero me urgen algunas respuestas.

 Snape suspiró. ─ ¿Me estabas buscando sólo a mí, o también querías hablar con Dumbledore y con McGonagall? Porque ellos también están adentro.

 Draco hizo una mueca. ─ Harry y yo vamos a hablar con Dumbledore más tarde ─dijo─ por ahora quiero hablar con Ud. solo.

 Otro suspiro, casi de magnitud teatral. ─ Esperá un momento. ─ entró rezongando en la carpa, reapareció momentos después portando un plato con tres pastelitos. Le hizo una seña con su nariz de no escasa dimensión en dirección a un punto algo alejado de la carpa. Marcharon juntos hacia allí. Snape conjuró dos sillas y se sentaron. Estiró el plato ofreciéndole. Draco arqueó las cejas.

 ─ Presumo que no has comido. ─ dijo Snape lacónicamente ─ Servite uno, sé que el café conjurado no se te da mal, así que no hagas cumplidos.

 ─ Generalmente no desayuno. ─ dijo Draco pero tomó un pastelito.

 ─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitás específicamente que te diga? ─ preguntó Snape, ignorando el comentario y yendo directamente al punto.

 ─ ¿Por qué me mandan solo? ─ preguntó Draco sin preámbulos ─ Zabini está en una especie de campamento de mortífagos o lugar de entrenamiento, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo solo? ¿Por qué no un escuadrón bien entrenado de aurores o algo así?

 Snape hizo una cara de disgusto, era una pregunta que había esperado pero a la que no quería contestar. ─ Me temo que eso se lo vas a tener que preguntar directamente a Dumbledore. ─ dijo, sabía que eso de poca ayuda servía y no se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos.

 ─ Dígamelo Ud., Ud. seguramente estaba presente cuando lo decidieron. ─ insistió Draco. Deme una respuesta directa. Los otros no me la van a dar. Ud. lo sabe.

 ─ Malfoy, ─ dijo Snape sin emoción en el tono ─ vos sabés cuál es la posición de Zabini respecto a vos.

 ─ ¿Cuál? ¿Que me va a tener de la forma que sea, incluso muerto si es preciso? ─ preguntó Draco sarcástico levantando una ceja.

 Snape lo miró. ─ Precisamente. ─ dijo sin mostrar ni un primordio de sonrisa ─ Sos la elección perfecta.

 Draco absorbió eso. ─ ¿Me está buscando?

 ─ Sí.

 ─ ¿Porque se lo ordenaron o por propia voluntad?

 ─ ¿Acaso importa?

 Draco lo pensó un instante. ─ No, en realidad ─ dijo evitando hacer una mueca ─ Pero si es por órdenes seguramente tendrá apoyo. Volviendo a la pregunta original, ¿por qué me mandan solo a capturarlo? ¿No habría más posibilidades si mandan a un grupo? ¡No tiene sentido! 

 ─ Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que más te importa en este momento?

 Draco apretó los labios. ─ ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Ud. sabe la respuesta.

 ─ Explicame entonces, ¿qué es más motivante, la lujuria obsesiva o una orden militar?

 ─ Si Ud. está tratando identificar lo que Harry y yo sentimos con lujuria obsesiva…

 ─ No fue eso lo que implicaba, ─ lo cortó Snape ─ estaba hablando de Zabini.

 ─ Así que… ─ Draco trató de ponerlo en palabras ─ …le mostraron el cebo ­─un servidor─ para que trate de hacerse conmigo.

 ─ Así lo creo.

 Bueno… él había pedido una respuesta directa. ─ Pero… ¿por qué ellos no ponen más el acento en su entrenamiento o lo que sea? ─ Draco seguía confundido ─ ¿Por qué es más importante incentivarlo para que persiga sus caprichos?

 ─ La razón de eso tiene que ver más con vos que con Zabini. ─ dijo Snape con voz muy suave.

 ─ ¿Conmigo?

 ─ ¿Quién sos vos? ─ preguntó Snape sin mirarlo directamente.

  _Oh_. La respuesta le pegó en la mente como un golpe físico. ─ ¿Esto es cosa de _Lucius_?

 Un gesto de asentimiento.

 ─ ¡Mierda! ─ explotó Draco. Snape no dijo nada, deshacía con los dedos uno de los pastelitos. Los pensamientos de Draco pugnaban por irse en desvaríos y él trataba de dominarlos y organizarlos. ─ Pero todavía no entiendo por qué me mandan al encuentro de él. 

 ─ Malfoy, pensá, sé práctico. Si vos no estás con tu padre, ¿con quién estás? 

 ─ Dumbledore… y Harry. ─ dijo Draco lentamente y miró a Snape pestañeando varias veces. ─ Ah… claro. También de este lado me ofrecen como carnada, cosa de que Zabini y los demás sigan estando lo más lejos posible de acá.

 Snape no agregó nada. Draco sintió una muy desagradable sensación en el estómago. Tenía razón. Si hubiera estado equivocado, Snape se lo habría hecho notar de inmediato. Ahora se le sumó una sensación de amargura. ─ Así que yo no importo para nada. Soy totalmente prescindible. ─ dijo.

 ─ ¡No seas ridículo! ─ dijo Snape con brusquedad, estaba evidentemente irritado ─ Dumbledore no te mandaría si no creyera que podés sobrevivir a la tarea, vos no sos Longbottom, las posibilidades de que vos regreses son muy altas; no vas a tener que molestarte en buscar a Zabini, él te va a encontrar a vos. De lo único que tenés que asegurarte es de que vos lo veas antes a él que él a vos. ─ Snape hizo una pausa ─ ¿Potter tiene todavía el manto de invisibilidad?

 A Draco no se le había ocurrido eso. ─ Creo que sí. ─ dijo ─ ¿Me permitirían usarlo?

 ─ No veo por qué no ─ dijo Snape.

 ─ Pero, ¿por qué nadie puede venir conmigo? Quiero decir… no Harry… eso lo entiendo ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿pero nadie? ¿por qué no Granger? ¿o Krum?

 ─ Sobre Krum todavía tengo mis reparos. ─ dijo Snape y desvió la vista, no le gustaba lo que iba a decir ─ Y Dumbledore piensa que vas a tener más posibilidades de que Zabini se te aproxime si vas solo.

 Draco sintió una nueva sensación desagradable en el estómago. ─ ¿Supongo que no esperará que lo seduzca o algo así para atraerlo acá?

 Otra vez el elocuente silencio de Snape. Draco empezó a putear mentalmente a Dumbledore remontándose hasta la séptima generación de antepasados. ─ Ah, ya veo; pues se puede ir olvidando porque no lo voy a hacer. ─ declaró Draco.

 ─ No voy a contradecirte. Pero deberías pensar en ser lo más persuasivo posible. Cualquier cosa que pueda lograr distraerlo.

 ─ Que ni lo piense. No lo voy a hacer. ─ dijo Draco obstinado.

 Snape volvió a controlar el reloj de bolsillo. ─ Me tengo que ir. ─ señaló el pastelito olvidado en la mano de Draco ─ Comételo. ─ dijo poniéndose de pie.

 Draco también se puso de pie y Snape hizo desvanecer las dos sillas. Hubo un momento en que pareció que los dos querían agregar algo. Finalmente Snape dijo: ─ Lo mejor será que hables con Dumbledore.

 ─ Así lo haré.

 ─ Te veré esta tarde. ─ Snape giró y partió.

 Draco se tomó unos minutos para controlarse y para dominar las oleadas de ira. Luego volvió a la carpa, Harry seguía durmiendo profundamente, se desvistió y se volvió a acostar junto a su amante. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera dormirse.

 oOo

  Harry se despertó primero la segunda vez. ─ ¿Estás despierto? ─ preguntó.

 Draco estaba todavía medio dormido ─ Mmmm….

 ─ No me vengas con ésas. ─ dijo Harry divertido ─ ¡Es hora de almorzar! ¿Te vas a levantar?

 ─ ¿Y vos?

 ─ ¡Me muero de hambre! ─ dijo Harry sonriendo y como pidiendo disculpas.

 Draco se desperezó espectacularmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. ─ Soborname. ─ dijo.

 ─ Sobornarte… humm… sí, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto ─ dijo Harry con aire reflexivo. Hubo unos instantes de reposicionamiento y luego los labios de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de la erecta verga de Draco.

 ─Aahhh… ¿están puestos los encantamientos de silencio? ─ preguntó Draco enterrando los dedos en los desordenados cabellos negros.

 Harry tomó su varita y tuvo que soltar el bocado unos segundos ─ Ahora sí. ─ dijo y retomó su tarea.

 Había algo diferente en las mamadas apenas despierto que las hacían particularmente placenteras por la lasitud y la modorra en la que uno se encontraba, al menos al empezar. Draco se dispuso a disfrutarla, encogió un poco las piernas para masajear con los pies el culo de Harry. Delectables ondas avanzaban retorciéndose hasta alcanzar los puntos más recónditos de su anatomía. Un poco por los dedos en los cabellos que parecían demandar más y otro poco por instinto Harry empezó a chupar con más ahínco y redoblado ímpetu y dejaba oír gemidos cuyas vibraciones sumaban estímulos deliciosos al accionar incesante de la lengua y el resto de la boca. Draco pasó un pie adelante para frotar la verga de Harry, quien empezó a mover las caderas para sacarle el mayor provecho a la fricción, al tiempo que aumentaba la potencia y frecuencia de la succión. Volutas de éxtasis volvían ahora de la periferia y se concentraban en el torso de Draco ─dificultándole la respiración, pero eso carecía de importancia en ese momento─ y luego bajaron estremeciendo todo a su paso y terminaron explotando proyectándose en la boca de Harry. Harry tragó y exprimió el resto e interrumpió el accionar justo antes de que se volviera doloroso, y finalmente lo soltó.

 Todavía no había acabado, Draco estiró los brazos y lo deslizó hacia arriba y buscó con sus labios la boca caliente, que sabía a su esencia y a Harry. Y con la mano rodeó la verga y la sacudió impiadoso. Segundos después un Harry jadeante se derramaba, caliente y pegajoso en su mano. Sin pensarlo siquiera un instante se la llevó a la boca…

 ─ No… ─ intentó detenerlo Harry ─ no hace falta que hagas eso.

 No le hizo caso. Con los ojos fijos en los de él fue lamiéndosela hasta dejarla limpia, para la sensibilidad de sus papilas sabía mejor que la suya. Cuando terminó, Harry movió ligeramente la cabeza y le puso un beso en la palma. ─ Te amo. ─ dijo con voz todavía temblorosa.

 Draco sonrió. ─ ¿Todavía tenés hambre?

 ─ Sí, ¿vamos a almorzar?

 ─ Sí, claro. Y después tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. ─ le recordó Draco.

 Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. ─ Sí, es cierto. Levantémonos entonces.

 oOo

 ─ Profesor Dumbledore, ─ dijo Harry con el tono más formal que Draco le había escuchado hasta entonces ─ puede concedernos unos minutos.

 Dumbledore miró a Harry, y luego a Draco, y de nuevo a Harry. ─ Sí, claro ─ y los hizo pasar a la carpa. Se sentaron a la misma mesa que habían usado para la audiencia del incidente por el encantamiento que había agrandado la bolsa. Draco todavía no le había dicho nada sobre la conversación con Snape de esa mañana, temía que Harry reaccionara con otro ataque de celos y paranoia. Harry intentaba ocultar ─sin mucho éxito─ su nerviosismo.

 Esto era, básicamente, pedirle un favor. Un gran favor. Draco no podía dejar de sentir un cierto pánico, el resultado de esta conversación era de tremenda importancia para él. No podía ignorar una orden directa del director, le había jurado un voto de obediencia. Y para Harry, dado quien era,  escapar del lado de Dumbledore era prácticamente suicidio.

 ─ ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? ─ preguntó Dumbledore.

 Harry recorrió con disimulo las perneras del jean con las manos, como secándoselas. ─ Queríamos… eh…. hablarle sobre las misiones a partir de septiembre.

 Dumbledore siguió con una expresión totalmente neutral, sabía por qué habían venido a hablar de esto antes incluso de que el asunto se mencionara, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que continuaran. Harry miró a Draco.

 ─ Señor, ─ dijo Draco con el mayor tono de respeto ─ creo que Ud. sabe lo que le venimos a pedir. Queremos discutir los beneficios de que nos pongan a trabajar juntos en las misiones que nos asignen.

 Los labios de Dumbledore se apretaron ligeramente y sus cejas se alzaron. ─ Ya veo. ─ el tono calmo no dejaba traslucir nada ─ ¿Y por qué, querría preguntar, estarían ustedes sugiriendo que son más competentes que yo para tomar este tipo de decisiones?

 Harry iba protestar pero Draco le retuvo la muñeca por debajo de la mesa a modo de advertencia. ─ Trabajamos bien juntos, como le puede informar cualquiera de los instructores. Tenemos habilidades que se complementan bien, la destreza de Harry en técnicas defensivas y las mías en la preparación de pociones, por ejemplo. Y si nos ponen juntos no nos distraeríamos por la angustia de estar separados.

 Dumbledore se apoyó en el respaldo, alzó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo. ─ Recordarán que yo establecí, explícitamente, que no atendería a pedidos específicos de compañero una vez finalizado el entrenamiento.

 Draco tuvo que contenerse para no hacer girar los ojos. ─ Sí, señor, pero…

 ─ Kingsley podría muy bien estar en lo correcto cuando afirma que no deberíamos seguir haciendo tantas excepciones con ustedes en virtud de, digamos, sus especiales circunstancias. ─ el tono de Dumbledore seguía siendo calmo pero era claramente el de un experimentado guerrero y no el de un afable y simpático director de escuela. ─ A este respecto, me siento inclinado a mostrarme de acuerdo con él.

 Era una respuesta que ya había anticipado, pero igual le produjo un vacío en el estómago. Tragó y miró a Harry. Tenía la vista baja, en sus manos, su expresión podría haberse definido como entre malhumorada y melancólica. ─ ¿Puedo preguntar, ─ empezó a decir Draco tratando de mantener en lo posible la amabilidad del tono ─ qué es lo que tienen en contra de nosotros? Nuestras circunstancias _son_ especiales. Yo no le he preguntado por qué me están mandando a una peligrosa misión de captura, solo y a medio entrenar, o por qué me han asignado toda esta tarea del espionaje. Harry nunca se ha quejado de nada de _todo_ lo que le toca hacer. Podría quizá haberlo entendido cuando la razón era que Harry se distraería de su entrenamiento, pero será ciertamente mucho más distractivo el hecho de que estemos separados dentro de algunas semanas.

 Dumbledore levantó la cuchara para agregarle más azúcar a su té. ─ ¿Té? ─ inquirió sin demasiado interés.

 ─ Señor, ─ dijo Harry con una nota de desesperación ─ Ud. parecía aprobar nuestra relación. Yo… yo estoy enamorado de Draco. Si no estoy con él, voy a estar pensando en él todo el tiempo. Yo no quiero poner dificultades ni transformarme en un incordio, ni amenazar, ni nada de eso. Yo también quiero lo que es mejor para todos. Pero… podría, por favor, considerarlo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

 Dumbledore suspiró. Hubo una prolongada pausa, luego miró a Harry. Esta vez sus ojos parecían casi tristes. ─ Ya está decidido, sin posibilidad de consideración ulterior, ─ dijo con voz queda ─ y he instruido a Kingsley para que planifique las acciones teniendo en cuenta esa decisión.

 Draco apretó las mandíbulas, tenía miedo de explotar de rabia o de sucumbir a una crisis salvaje de lágrimas. Ya puestos, mejor lo primero. Se puso de pie y apretó los puños. ─ Vea, ─ dijo ─ no es tampoco que estemos pidiendo un mundo. No cuestionamos qué diantres haya Ud. planeado para nosotros y nuestras vidas en los próximos meses. Todo lo que pedimos es que lo que sea que nos toque hacer, lo podamos hacer juntos.

 ─ Por favor, sentate. ─ pidió Dumbledore, aparentemente no afectado en lo más mínimo por la ira de Draco, fijó los ojos en él durante un momento, como Draco permaneció obstinadamente de pie, continuó sin darle importancia. ─ Es que simplemente no es posible, te hemos puesto a vos a trabajar con el profesor Snape y ése es un arreglo excelente. A Harry lo podremos con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

 La mandíbula de Draco cayó. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Lo van a poner con sus mejores amigos pero no conmigo? ¡Me importa un carajo el asunto del espionaje, póngame a hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de que… ─ se interrumpió, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin posibilidades de seguir argumentando racionalmente y que de un momento a otro iba a caer en la humillación de sucumbir a una crisis de llanto frente a Dumbledore.

 ─ Señor Malfoy, ─ dijo Dumbledore, no con frialdad pero sí con una veta de dureza en el tono ─ esta guerra augura ser muy difícil para todos. Lo necesitamos exactamente en la tarea que está desempeñando El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger serán compañeros ideales para Harry puesto que tienen toda una historia trabajando juntos, que no es el caso de ustedes dos. Pido disculpa por el pesar que esto, evidentemente, les causa pero temo que se trata de una cuestión cerrada. ─ volvió a cruzar los dedos ─ Sugiero que vayan y disfruten de este breve respiro juntos. ─ el tono había sido ahora amable y con una nota de tristeza.

 Harry también se puso de pie. ─ Vea, ─ habló con un tono más contenido que el de Draco ─ Comprendo que los intereses de la guerra están por encima de los individuales. Lo entiendo de verdad. Y sé que Ud. sabe que prácticamente no tengo posibilidad alguna de desobedecerle. Pero quiero que sepa que si tuviera alguna, por mínima que fuera, abandonaría el campamento esta misma noche. Con Draco. Sé que muy probablemente ya habrán tomado recaudos para impedírmelo y sé también que, incluso si lo lográramos, caeríamos a los pocos días en manos de los mortífagos y nos liquidarían. Pero tome conciencia de que está transformando mi vida en un miserable martirio, y aunque seguramente no lo está haciendo intencionalmente, no por eso deja de ser menos cierto.

 Dumbledore se limitó a mirar su té con una expresión fija que quizá era de decepción, Draco no estaba seguro de que fuera así pero no podía importarle menos. Harry lo tomó de la mano y se dispusieron a salir.

 ─ Señor Malfoy, ─ llamó Dumbledore y ambos se volvieron. Draco arrugó la frente con expresión de frialdad.

 Dumbledore sonrió, una sonrisa triste. ─ Buena suerte con su misión, ─ dijo ─ necesitaré hablar con Ud. antes de que parta. ¿Podría concederme unos minutos el miércoles a la noche?

 ─ ¿A qué hora? ─ preguntó Draco ─ Tenemos quidditch los miércoles.

 ─ Antes o después estará bien, lo que le quede mejor. ─ contestó Dumbledore amable.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Para después ya tengo planes. Será una vez terminada la cena, entonces.

 Dumbledore asintió brevemente. ─ Lo estaré esperando aquí.

 ─ No lo dé por seguro. ─ masculló Draco por lo bajo, se dio vuelta y se llevó a Harry de la mano.

 Harry iba apoyado sobre él mientras caminaban, ya no le importaba que los vieran. No había nadie cerca, sin embargo. Iban en dirección a la arboleda más cercana. ─ Siento ganas de llorar. ─ dijo Harry con voz sombría.

 Ya bajo la sombra de los árboles, Draco lo abrazó. ─ Yo también. ─ dijo y apoyó la cabeza contra la de Harry. Los negros cabellos le acariciaban suavemente la mejilla. ─ Aunque ya sabía que nos iba a decir que no.

 ─ Yo también ─ dijo Harry ─ pero quería tener esperanzas de que quizá cambiara de opinión y no estaba preparado para la desilusión, me afectó más de lo tendría que haberme afectado. No puedo hacer esto sin vos. Y no quiero… Yo… no sabemos cuánto va a pasar de tiempo entre una misión y otra… y es probable que no coincidamos entre misiones… podrían pasar meses antes de que volviéramos a vernos.

 Draco apretó el abrazo. ─ Yo no quiero momentos entremedio, ─ dijo Draco con amargura ─ Yo te quiero a vos. Quiero estar donde sea que vos estés y hacer lo que sea que vos hagas. Quizá eso es lo que tendría que hacer, al diablo con Snape, que encuentre otro que le sirva de apoyo. Me podría colar sin que me vieran en tus misiones.

 Harry se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, muy serio. ─ ¿Realmente harías eso?

 Draco se mostró inseguro. ─ En realidad no sé.

 Harry suspiró. ─ No podés y sabés que no podés. Vamos a tener que terminar aceptándolo. Necesito un día para estar bien enojado y después, supongo, se me va a pasar.

 ─ ¿Se te va a pasar? ─ Draco volvió a abrazarlo ─ A mí no.

 ─ Prometeme que no se va a terminar cuando nos separen.

 ─ Te lo juro.

 ─ Yo también te lo juro.

 Y sellaron el juramento con el más largo, más dulce y más triste de los besos.

 oOo

 La noche del miércoles pareció haber llegado demasiado rápido. Draco había decidido que aprovecharían el día al máximo. Por acuerdo tácito no habían vuelto a mencionar septiembre después de la reunión con Dumbledore. Se habían levantado temprano para asistir a la clase de pociones de Snape, luego volvieron para dormir un poco más, se despertaron, hicieron el amor, consiguieron algo para comer y, exceptuando la clase, después repitieron todo el proceso. Ahora estaban cenando, Harry sentado a su lado estaba hablando con George que se hallaba sentado del otro lado.

 Draco se había acordado de pedirle el manto de invisibilidad, Harry había accedido a prestárselo de muy buen grado, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo que Draco pudiera contar con él para protegerse. Draco roció el puré de papas con un poco de salsa y se volvió para conversar con Granger.

 Una sombra se proyectó sobre la mesa hacia el final de la comida, era Snape. Era raro que Snape se acercara a una de las mesas de los estudiantes. Debía de tratarse de algo importante. ─ ¿Sí? ─ preguntó Draco.

 Sin preámbulo de ningún tipo, Snape preguntó: ─ ¿Te gustaría que estuviera presente en la reunión de esta noche?

 ─ Por supuesto, ─ se apresuró a decir Draco ─ sería estupendo. ─ Un aliado. Un aliado que muchas veces se mostraba hostil, pero era mejor que nada.

 Snape hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento, dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

 ─ ¿Va a ir con vos? ─ preguntó Harry. Ah, bien. Ya tenía otra vez toda su atención. Draco odiaba admitir que le desagradaba tener que compartirlo, incluso con alguien tan inocuo, hablando desde punto de vista relacional, como George.

 ─ Sí. ─ confirmó Draco.

 ─ Me parece bien. ─ dijo Harry con vehemencia y atacó con el tenedor el puré que tenía en el plato.

 Fred se inclinó hacia adelante. ─ George cree que convendría que repases el conjuro del eglefino dentado volador antes de que partas mañana. ─ dijo a modo de consejo, solícito.

 ─ ¡Mirá con qué boludez me venís a salir! ─ dijo Draco sin poder contener la risa.

 ─ ¡Pero es que te puede resultar muy útil!, ─ protestó Fred, ya sin fingir que la idea no había sido suya ─ va a dejar perplejo a cualquiera por lo inesperado.

 Harry se echó a reír a carcajadas. ─ Es cierto. ─ dijo y se puso a simular una situación de batalla. ─ ¡Harry agachate! ¡Mirá lo que se viene! Es un… no, esperá… ¡Es un eglefino volador! ¡Con dientes! _¡Al suelo todos!_

Todos reían ahora. ─ Y además son carnívoros. ─ agregó George.

 ─ ¿En serio? Muéstrennos uno. ─ pidió Weasley (Ron) insistente y divertido.

 Pero dejó de ser tan divertido cuando el espécimen mordió el cuello de Weasley segundos después esparciendo sangre por toda la mesa. Granger tuvo que hacer gala de sus encantamientos de curación pero no les ahorró chistidos muy desaprobadores. Los mellizos no parecieron brindarle mayor importancia al incidente. ─ El único problema, ─ comentó Fred frotándose la barbilla con aire reflexivo ─ es que se mueren muy rápido, con esto que están fuera del agua. Para ese detalle todavía no le hemos encontrado solución.

 ─ Pues tienen que ponerse a trabajar con ganas y le tienen que encontrar solución cuanto antes. ─ dijo Draco con un revoleo de ojos.

 Poco después llegó el momento de ir a la reunión, eran las siete menos cuarto. Draco se puso de pie y se marchó renuente. Harry le había prometido que no empezarían el partido sin él.

 oOo

 ─ Así que teniendo todo esto en cuenta, ─ Dumbledore estaba diciendo ─ sugeriría el área de Edinburgh, no en la ciudad misma sino en las colinas de los alrededores, hay buenos lugares para ocultarse. Creo que eso resultaría muy conveniente. Empezá aparicionando en el punto donde viste Zabini por última vez, es posible que haya dejado encantamientos que se disparen y le alerten de que vos volviste.

 Draco miró a Snape que estaba a su lado, reconcentrado y en silencio. ─ Si, señor. ─ respondió con tono totalmente falto de emoción. _Lo odio_.

 ─ En cuanto a la captura propiamente dicha, ─ continuó Dumbledore ─ vas a poder usar, según ya te lo había anticipado el profesor Snape, cualquier recurso a tu alcance, excepto las Imperdonables. Yo sugeriría evitar la magia o la fuerza física; Zabini ya ha demostrado gran habilidad en sigilo, podríamos entonces presumir que su entrenamiento ha sido muy intensivo y podría ser difícil de superar de esa forma.

 Draco apretó los dientes ─ Si no es con magia ni con fuerza física ─ señaló con énfasis ─ entonces ¿qué es exactamente lo que está Ud. sugiriendo?

 Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada. ─ Vos sabrás deducirlo, ─ dijo ─ conocés sus debilidades. Esto es guerra, Malfoy. Espero de vos que actúes como un elemento operativo profesional.

 Draco miró en ese momento a su alrededor le había parecido haber oído un sonido sordo, no había nadie, ni Snape ni Dumbledore parecían haber oído nada. Se dispuso a responder: ─ Si Ud. está presumiendo que voy a engañar a Harry con el sólo objeto de poder capturar a alguien y traerlo para que lo interroguen, ─ dijo sin levantar la voz ─ entonces…

 El tono de Dumbledore era muy frío cuando lo interrumpió. ─ Malfoy, habrás de hacerlo como se te ordena y usarás de todos los recursos de los que disponés. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

  _¿A nadie le importa el hecho de que estamos enamorados y muy felices de estarlo?_ , se preguntó Draco. Pero sólo se limitó a decir brevemente. ─ Más claro, agua, señor.

 ─ Muy bien. Ya podés retirarte. ─ dijo Dumbledore con la misma frialdad en el tono. Quizá consideraba que tenía que recordarle cuál era su lugar. Todo lo que había hecho por él. ¡ _Maldición, como odio esa obligación_! No veía la hora de que la guerra terminase para poder verse libre de ella.

 Draco se puso de pie para marcharse.

 ─ A las ocho, ─ dijo Snape sin levantar la voz ─ Estaré en el punto de aparicionamiento para quitar las barreras.

 Draco asintió y salió.

 oOo

 ─ Tené mucho cuidado cuando estés allá. ─ dijo Harry acunándolo en los brazos.

 ─ Voy a tener todo el cuidado, te lo prometo. ─ dijo, le puso la mano en el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para otro beso ─ ¿Vas a ir mañana para despedirme?

 ─ Si serás boludo, eso ni se pregunta. ─ lo reconvino Harry.

 ─ Bueno, vos no sos de los que están mejor dispuestos por la mañana, ¿no? ─ dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

 ─ No podría faltar.

 Draco lo miró. Ya había cerrado los ojos y su respiración se iba acompasando. ─ Bien, entonces.

 Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa. ─ No dejes de despertarme.

 Draco lo siguió mirando durante largos minutos, la respiración de Harry ya había tomado el lento y tranquilo ritmo del sueño. ─ Te amo. ─ dijo susurrando ─ El cielo sabe que es verdad.

 Pero Harry sólo estaba a medias dormido, sonrió apenas y dijo, casi inaudible ─ Yo también te amo.

 oOo

 Draco se despertó con una sensación de agitación y de anticipación. Se sentía preparado. Lo encontraría y lo traería para que lo interrogaran, antes de que nadie pudiera cuestionar sus habilidades mágicas o de sigilo en comparación con las de Zabini. Apagó la alarma.

 Milagrosamente, Harry la había oído y se estaba desperezando. ─ Ya es hora.

 ─ Sí. ─ Draco se sentó. El bolso ya había sido empacado y reducido de tamaño y estaba listo para que se lo pusiera en el bolsillo del jean. Se levantaron y se vistieron en silencio. El corazón de Draco palpitaba de adrenalina. No podía creer todavía que fuera a hacer eso solo. Pero estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo y con éxito. Harry estaba agachado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Draco se puso el bolso reducido en el bolsillo posterior del vaquero y controló una vez más su varita.

 ─ ¿Listo? ─ preguntó Harry.

 ─ Tanto como puedo estarlo. ─ dijo Draco y lo alzó para un breve e intenso beso ─ ¿Vas a venir a despedirme?

 ─ Sí, claro. Pero antes hay algo que tengo que decirte. Tenés que estar al tanto para cuando tengas que desaparicionar.

 ─ ¿Qué es? ─ Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

 Harry se mordió el labio inferior. ─ Eh… yo… nadie quiere que vos vayas solo.

 ─ ¿Y…? ─ preguntó Draco cauteloso, no sabía adónde quería ir a parar Harry ─ Si pensás que te van a dejar ir conmigo…

 ─ Yo no, ─ se apresuró a decir Harry ─ los mellizos.

 Draco demoró un segundo en reaccionar. ─ ¡Qué?

 ─ Van a ir con vos. ─ dijo Harry muy calmo.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ No pueden. Dumbledore nunca los dejaría. Snape tampoco lo permitiría.

 ─ Pueden y van a ir con vos, ─ dijo Harry obstinado ─ debajo del manto de invisibilidad. Lo tenemos todo bien planeado. Pero ellos no saben cuál es el punto al que vas a hacer tu primer salto, así que los vas a tener que aparicionar adosados. Por eso tenía que ponerte al tanto, tenés que estar preparado para el exceso de energía mágica que vas a necesitar para la traslocación.

 Draco se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y luego estalló en carcajadas. ─ Gryffindor taimado y artero, ─ dijo estrujándolo en un abrazo ─ Si serás… Te aseguro que vamos a lograrlo rápido y me siento mucho más seguro sabiendo que voy a esos dos pillos sagaces y ladinos cuidándome la espalda. ─ ahora Draco había bajado las manos y le estaba acariciando el culo.

 ─ Yo también. ─ dijo Harry y volvieron a besarse. Draco se sentía ahora mil veces más seguro, incluso más seguro que para la primera misión con Snape. Caminaron muy juntos hasta el campo Uno con los brazos tocándose todo el tiempo.

 Sólo Snape lo estaba esperando para despedirlo. Harry se inclinó y le susurró: ─ No se van a dejar ver hasta que lleguen allá, pero están acá.

 Algo invisible le tocó un hombro y apretó, Draco no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Luego, girando ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro dijo: ─ Cualquiera que no quiera ver a dos chicos besándose mejor que se dé vuelta.

 Snape dejó oír un sonido muy exasperado y dio una dramática media vuelta.

 Harry trató de sonreír. ─ Es así entonces, ─ dijo ─ volvé lo más pronto posible y traé a ese pajero con vos, ya que no hay más remedio.

 ─ Yo también te amo. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo y se besaron. No estuvo seguro pero le pareció haber escuchado un muy tenue y breve sonido de alguien con arcadas a su lado. No le importó. La lengua de Harry se sentía caliente contra la suya y muy dulce y se habían abrazado muy estrechamente. ─ Voy a volver lo más pronto que pueda. ─ prometió con un susurro. Harry asintió y lo soltó.

 Draco dio un paso atrás. ─ Voy a desaparicionar ahora. ─ dijo sin mayor inflexión como si se lo estuviera simplemente informando a Snape y Harry. Sintió dos manos invisibles que le tomaban los codos y se concentró para incrementar el nivel de magia de manera de poder transportarlos a los tres juntos.

 Los ojos de Snape estaban fijos en él. ─ Sé muy cuidadoso. ─ dijo con una nota de advertencia en la voz ─ Hacé solamente lo que tenés que hacer, no más.

 Draco no estaba seguro si era una ratificación de las órdenes de Dumbledore o una reprobación. ─ Así lo haré. ─ dijo con determinación, también con la mirada fija en los ojos negros.

 Obtuvo un gesto de asentimiento. ─ Andá ya. ─ dijo Snape.

 Captó una última sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Desaparicionó.

 oOo

 Soplaba mucho viento en los páramos y aparecían totalmente desiertos. Draco usó varios conjuros de detección de magia oscura en rápida sucesión. Por el momento, nada. ─ ¿Están los dos acá?

 ─ Acá mismo, macho. ─ dijo uno de los dos.

 ─ ¿Y vos serías cuál?

 ─ Ése fue Fred. ─ dijo la otra voz.

 ─ ¿Se pueden dejar ver?

 Aparecieron dos cabezas pelirrojas. ─ En realidad no pensábamos tenerlo puesto encima mucho tiempo, ─ dijo George invitándolo a la charla ─ era más que nada para la salida. Presumimos que vos lo vas a necesitar más que nosotros. Nosotros vamos a usar mimetismo, hasta que lo encuentres a Zabini.

 ─ Para eso también te vamos a ayudar. ─ agregó Fred ─ ¡Todavía no puedo creer que esos hijos de puta te mandaran solo!

 Draco asintió. ─ Ya sé,… bueno creo que ya sé… por qué querían que viniera solo, pero…

 ─ Pero a Dumbledore le debe de faltar un tornillo o está senil para sugerir algo así, ─ dijo George con inusitada vehemencia ─ hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que vos, hiciste bien en plantártele así.

 ─ ¿Qué!, ─ dijo Draco sin poder ocultar su asombro ─ ¡y ustedes cómo se enteraron de eso?

 Fred sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. ─  Por favor, Malfoy, a esta altura ya deberías anticiparlo; Harry nos avisó de la reunión con Dumbledore. Después de la cena fuimos escondidos a espiar.

 Draco recordó ese sonido que había creído oír. ─ ¡Ustedes dos son de lo que no hay, no dejan de sorprenderme!

 ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo George y le pasó el manto de invisibilidad ─ Acá tenés, ponételo. Nosotros vamos a usar encantamientos de mimetismo.

 Draco se cubrió con el manto. ─ ¿Qué van a hacer Dumbledore y los otros cuando descubran que ustedes vinieron?

 ─ Ni sabemos, ni nos importa. ─ dijo Fred ─ Además, ¿qué podrían hacer? De la guerra no nos pueden echar de una patada.

 Razón no les faltaba, hubo de reconocer Draco, bien, ahora a volver a lo que los ocupaba. ─ Bueno, básicamente se supone que tengo que buscar hasta que encuentre a Zabini o hasta que él me encuentre ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Cómo van a poder seguirme si estoy invisible?

 ─ Dejá una mano afuera ─ dijo Fred ─ Eso va a ser suficiente, y avisanos si vas a hacer algo inesperado.

 Draco reflexionó en voz alta. ─ Creo que es mejor que me deje ver, va a ser más fácil si él me está buscando. En realidad sé que me está buscando, lo que no sé es dónde y cuándo me va a encontrar.

 ─ Lo que vos digas, ─ sonó la voz de George como si fuera un encogimiento de hombros ─ igual me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo Draco reduciendo el manto y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

 ─ ¿Vas a hacer lo que Dumbledore quiere que hagas?, ─ preguntó George en voz baja ─ seducir a Zabini, quiero decir. O no precisamente seducir pero… bueno, vos sabés… algo así.

 Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron. ─ ¡Claro que no! ─ dijo indignado ─ ¡Ustedes por quién me tomaron, qué clase de persona se creen que soy!

 ─ Nos dejás más tranquilos, macho. ─ dijo Fred ─ Porque si ése hubiera sido el caso habríamos tenido que atacarte con hechizos.

 Una onda de sospecha repentina. ─ ¿Harry les pidió que vinieran para asegurarse de que eso no pasara? ─ demandó Draco. Si llegara a ser cierto ya le iba a cantar cuatro frescas.

 ─ No, no para nada. ─ se apresuró a aclarar Fred ─ nosotros le pedimos permiso para poder colarnos con vos y él enseguida se prendió a la idea con entusiasmo. Él no mencionó nada de esto, fue sólo idea nuestra, Malfoy, no queríamos que vinieras solo.

 ─ Ah, bueno, está bien entonces. ─ dijo Draco. Sacó un mapa dibujado a mano, cortesía de Snape, y oteó los alrededores. ─ Para empezar vamos a ir por este lado…

 ─ Como vos digas.

 oOo

 Fred y George resultaron muy útiles por más de una razón. Ellos se ocupaban de vigilar los alrededores, Draco podía entonces concentrarse en los encantamientos de detección. Tampoco tenía que preocuparse de renovar periódicamente los encantamientos silenciadores de pasos, George se encargaba de eso. Y quizá lo más importante es que le hacían compañía.

 Eran apenas las cuatro cuando la detección de magia oscura dio resultado. Fred también la había captado. ─ ¡Malfoy! ─ susurró en advertencia.

 Draco ya estaba en guardia, delante tenían un arroyito. Se pusieron de acuerdo en silencio entre los tres y lo cruzaron. Draco se dio vuelta. Del otro lado, donde habían estado segundos antes, estaba Blaise Zabini. La respiración de Draco se aceleró.

 Zabini tenía la varita en la mano, pero baja a un costado. La de Draco, igual. ─ Hola. ─ saludó cauteloso.

 ─ ¿Me estabas buscando? ─ preguntó Zabini con tono despreocupado.

 Draco alzó las cejas. ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

 ─ Tenías aspecto de alguien que necesita un polvo como la gente, ─ dijo Zabini con una risita ─ se me ocurrió que finalmente habías entrado en razón.

 Draco sonrió simpático. ─ Me temo que no. ─ dijo. Miró al arroyo. ─ Supongo que pusiste un conjuro acá para que te alertara de mi presencia.

 Zabini sólo se limitó a sonreír sin comprometerse con una respuesta.

 ─ Entonces, ¿por qué me estás buscando? ─ preguntó Draco tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible.

 ─ Quería hablar. ─ dijo Zabini. Sorprendentemente la voz no sonaba nasal. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que resultaba poco seductora y había hecho un esfuerzo para disimularla. Quizá había sido Lucius el que lo había hecho caer en la cuenta de que una voz nasal no sonaba para nada intimidante. Draco sabía muy bien el efecto que causaban los comentarios de Lucius, el sólo recuerdo de la voz le helaba la sangre.

 ─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ replicó Draco.

 Zabini encogió los hombros. ─ Muchas cosas. Fuimos amigos durante muchos años. Pongámonos a charlar para ponernos al día.

 ─ No me parece mal. ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿Solos? ¿o tenés algunos amigos que van a venir a unirse a la charla?

 Zabini pareció ofenderse. ─ Por supuesto que solos, ─ dijo con una nota de indignación, una luz particular se le encendió en los ojos, ─ además, después de un rato seguro que no vamos a querer tener a nadie cerca…

 Bueno, al menos era predecible. ─ No me cabe duda, ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿por qué no cruzás de este lado?

 ─ ¿Por qué no venís vos?

 ─ Absolutamente no. ─ dijo Draco muy calmo.

 Zabini se volvió a encoger de hombros. ─ Bueno, no perdía nada con el intento. ─ dijo y cruzó el arroyo.

 ─ Poné la varita en el suelo. ─ pidió Draco.

 ─ Draco… sabés bien que no puedo hacer eso. ─ le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole “soy un mortífago, macho, y no nací ayer” ─ ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?

 ─ Preferiría estar de pie. ─ dijo Draco sin moverse.

 ─ Como quieras. ¿Cómo andás? ─ preguntó Zabini, al parecer con genuino interés.

 ─ ¿Yo?, genial. ¿Y vos?

 ─ También bien. ─ dijo Zabini con tono distante ─ Pero extrañándote mucho, ¿sabés? Crabbe y Goyle no son lo mismo. Y Nott tampoco.

 Draco sintió que se le estrujaba el estómago. Así que todos los varones Slytherin de su año estaban allí. ─ Supongo que será como un campamento de verano. ─ comentó con voz algo tensa.

 ─ Algo así. Pero hay que correr mucho más. No puedo decir que me fascine, para decirte la verdad. ─ Zabini hablaba como despreocupado pero sus ojos no dejaban de saltar de un lado al otro, de la varita de Draco a los alrededores, de los alrededores a la cara de Draco y así.

 ─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que otras novedades tenés? ─ preguntó Draco.

 Zabini dio un gran paso acercándosele. ─ No sabés cuánto te extrañé. ─ dijo con voz muy suave ─ Dioses, Draco, no puedo dormir pensando en vos, no sé lo que me has hecho. No sé quién será tu novio, pero si vos seguís con él, sólo puedo decir que es un tipo de mucha suerte.

 ─ Sí que lo es y no sólo porque me tiene a mí. ─ dijo Draco jocoso. Le hubiera gustado retroceder unos pasos, Zabini estaba demasiado cerca, pero eso hubiera sido un signo de debilidad, y no podía mostrar debilidad. Captó una onda, imperceptible casi, de alguien-no-invisible-pero-mimetizado-contra-el-fondo-del-páramo que se desplazaba para ubicarse detrás de Zabini. Los mellizos lo tenían rodeado. Draco liberó a su Slytherin interior. ─ Pero… no sé, ─ dijo con una voz diferente, como la de quien tiene ciertos reparos ─ …a veces es un poco blando… no enardecido y violento como a mí me gusta… si entendés lo que quiero decir…

 ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ Zabini parecía haber cobrado mucho interés ahora. Draco desvió los ojos un instante hacia la varita, pero el agarre de Zabini seguía tan firme como al principio. Se le acercó otro paso. ─ Yo sé que ahora las cosas son distintas… del punto de vista político quiero decir… ─ dijo Zabini con una expresión rara en el rostro ─ Pero igual podríamos darnos otra oportunidad, Draco… pensalo por un momento… juntos no nos iba tan mal… vos sabés que yo puedo dar mamadas gloriosas… ¿por qué no me dejás probar una vez más?... sólo una vez, ¡palabra!... si siguiera sin interesarte, prometo no insistir. Todo lo que te pido es una nueva oportunidad… una sola…

 Draco evaluó la situación y sus opciones. ─ ¿Jurás dejarme tranquilo en adelante si te dejo y después no estoy interesado?

 ─ ¡Sí! ─ los ojos de Zabini peinaron el cuerpo de Draco de arriba debajo de una forma tal que se sintió violado ─ Por favor, Draco, dejame… dejame que lo intente una vez más.

 Zabini dio otro paso, ahora estaban a medio metro de distancia, Draco no se lo impidió. Tomó la mano de Zabini, la que no sostenía la varita, y la acercó a su mejilla ─ ¿Fue idea de mi padre el que vinieras a buscarme, fue él el que te encargó esta tarea? ─ murmuró acariciando la mejilla en la mano de Zabini.

 ─ Fue idea mía, ─ dijo, su voz parecía de terciopelo, suave, acariciante, ansiosa ─ pero tu padre…

 ─ Ya no es mi padre. ─ susurró Draco y apretó la rodilla entre las piernas de Zabini. La tenía parada… redura para que negarlo… y la de Draco ya estaba respondiendo también ─ _bueno, che, uno no es de madera tampoco_ ─, pero Draco todavía controlaba la situación con el cerebro, las demandas de la verga eran innegables pero podían ser desplazadas a un segundo plano… por el momento al menos. Empezó movimientos en actitud de afecto, acarició la cara de Zabini con las manos y luego las fue desplazando a los costados como para acariciarle los rizados y negros cabellos… pero las detuvo apretando a la altura de las orejas. Volvió a apretar con la rodilla la erección de Zabini y murmuró: ─ Fred, un P.T. vendría muy bien ahora.

 ─ Dalo por hecho, ─ respondió Fred ─ da un paso atrás.

 Draco soltó la cabeza de Zabini y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios retrocedió. 

 ─ Draco, ¿qué…? ─ la voz de Zabini sonaba confundida y llena de deseo.

 ─ ¡ _Petrificus totalus!_

 Draco no supo si había sido la voz de Fred o la de George, un resplandor rojo surgió de la nada e impactó en la espalda de Zabini. Cayó hacia delante, Draco alcanzó a sostenerlo. Lo recostó con suavidad sobre el suelo.

 ─ ¡Excelente trabajo! Gracias.

 Los ojos de Zabini estaban desorbitados de asombro y de rabia. ─ No lo siento para nada, pajero ─ dijo Draco con rudeza y le apuntó la varita al pecho. ─ _¡Stupefy!_

 Una vez desmayado, George quitó la maldición paralizante. ─ Volvamos, ─ dijo ─ Harry iba a excusarnos diciendo que estábamos enfermos o algo así, pero como no sabemos bien lo que dijo o si le creyeron, mejor será que no nos hagamos notar cuando volvamos.

 ─ Tenés razón. ─ Draco sacó el manto de invisibilidad, lo agrandó y se lo pasó ─ Pónganse debajo.

 Neutralizaron los encantamientos de mimetismo y se cubrieron con el manto. ─ Listos.

 Draco hizo levitar el cuerpo de Zabini y lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca. ─ Vamos.

 Desaparicionaron.

 oOo


	22. Té con Zabini

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 22  – Té con Zabini**

 No había nadie a la vista cuando llegaron. La carpa de entrenadores estaba vacía. Draco no sabía bien qué hacer. ─ Chicos, ¿están acá? ─ preguntó en voz baja.

 ─ Sí, aquí mismo. ─ dijo la voz de George y dejó ver la cabeza ─ ¿Te parece que podemos salir?

 ─ Probablemente no. ─ dijo frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Zabini y le soltó sin demora la muñeca. Un movimiento de varita y el pobre infeliz quedó fuertemente atado.

 ─ Malfoy… ─ dijo Fred saliendo de abajo del manto. Hablaba en voz baja y por una vez sonaba serio.

 Draco lo miró. ─ ¿Qué?

 Fred, parecía muy vacilante, dirigió la mirada por debajo de la cintura de Draco, y dijo siempre en voz baja: ─ Tenés… eh… todavía la tenés…

 Draco sintió que la cara se le prendía fuego al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Fred, le dio tanta vergüenza que no le salían las palabras. Era cierto. Todavía tenía la erección.

 George se aclaró la garganta. ─ No te hagas problema, ─ dijo ─ le podría pasar a cualquiera.

 ─ No le cuenten a Harry. ─ pidió con los fijos en el suelo.

 ─ No te preocupes, ─ le aseguró Fred ─ sólo queríamos avisarte para que supieras, antes de que te viera Harry.

 ─ Yo no… yo sólo… ¡mierda! ─ Draco no podía justificarse tan fácilmente, aunque ellos trataran. No deseaba a Zabini. Lo que quería era sacárselo lo antes posible de encima para poder volver con Harry.

 Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas. ─ No te hagas un mundo por eso. ─ dijo George tratando de calmarlo ─ Las cosas a veces se dan así, pero no significa nada.

 ─ Ya sé… pero es… es que me da tanta vergüenza. ─ dijo Draco tratando, sin éxito, de sonreír. Hablar al respecto tampoco parecía servir de ayuda.

 ─ ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscar a Snape o a alguien y les digo que ya volviste y que me acabo de topar con vos? ─ sugirió Fred ─ George se puede quedar con vos haciendo guardia por si se despierta.

 ─ De acuerdo. ─ dijo Draco. Fred partió al trote y George volvió a cubrirse con el manto. Draco trató de concentrarse para relajarse. Parecía que estaba dando resultado.

 ─ Sólo un comentario, ─ se oyó la voz de George ─ me encanta este manto, muchísimo para decir la verdad. Aunque Harry nunca accedería a venderlo.

 ─ Sí, ya sé. ─ dijo Draco ─ Yo, en realidad, me había olvidado de que lo tenía.

 ─ Nosotros no, ─ se apresuró a agregar George ─ se lo venimos envidiando desde hace años… Ah… ahí vienen ya…

 Fred regresaba a ritmo veloz con Snape y Dumbledore. Dumbledore… bueno, eso servía para bajar cualquier erección indeseada… ─ Será mejor que te vayas cuando lleguen. ─ advirtió Draco.

 ─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo George ─ Me voy a escurrir junto con Fred. Te voy a dejar el manto en tu carpa si te parece.

 ─ Bien. ─ dijo Draco con la vista fija en Snape.

 Las preguntas empezarían de inmediato. Dumbledore se deshacía en congratulaciones y los ojos le brillaban como nunca. Draco trataba de no prestarle atención, seguía muy envenenado de rabia con el viejo. Snape usó un _Enervate_ sobre Zabini y lo forzó a beber unas gotas de _Veritaserum_ incluso antes de que recuperara del todo la consciencia. ─ Quieto, ─ advirtió Snape ─ ni una palabra.

 Con las varitas de Dumbledore y de Snape apuntándole el corazón, Zabini sólo atinó a asentir aterrorizado, pero sus ojos encontraron los de Draco, lo miraron heridos y acusadores.

 ─ ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ─ preguntó Dumbledore.

 ─ Cerca de donde Ud. dijo. ─ informó Draco. Miró a Snape. ─ No lejos de ese gran peñasco que Ud. había marcado en el mapa. N… yo crucé un arroyo que debía de tener puesto un encantamiento, porque apenas pasé él aparicionó.

 Snape miró a Zabini. ─ ¿Es eso cierto? ─ demandó con voz más áspera que lo usual.

 Zabini fulminó a Draco con la mirada. ─ Sí.

 ─ ¿Habías puesto un _Alertus_ en el arroyo? 

 ─ Sí.

 Ahora a Draco: ─ ¿Vos lo desmayaste?

 Draco vaciló. ¿Y si corroboraban con Zabini? ¿Estaría George todavía allí? ─ Sí.

 Dumbledore miró a Draco largamente y con dureza en los ojos, luego se volvió a Zabini y le preguntó lentamente y enfatizando las palabras: ─ ¿Fue Draco el que te desmayó?

 La mirada de Zabini pareció volverse aun más fulminante. ─ No, el ataque vino de atrás. ─ dijo. El timbre nasal había vuelto y el sonido de la voz enfurecía a Draco hasta lo indecible.

 Hubo una larga pausa. Dumbledore miró brevemente a Snape, pero Snape tenía los ojos bajos como si no quisiera mirar a ninguno de los dos directamente ─ ¿De atrás? ─ repitió Dumbledore en voz baja.

 ─ Sí.

 ─ ¿Draco estaba solo?

 ─ Eso fue lo que yo creí.

 Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos, Draco sintió que el corazón se le detenía. La mirada de Dumbledore era poderosísima, Draco nunca la había experimentado de una manera así de directa. ─ Malfoy, ─ dijo con voz calma ─ ¿es verdad eso?

 Draco sintió como si se ahogara. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Miró a Snape, pero Snape sólo se limitó a mirarlo con expresión impenetrable.

 ─ No. ─ la voz era muy conocida y había venido de atrás, Draco se sobresaltó.

 Harry se quitó el manto de encima ante los ojos asombrados de Dumbledore y Snape. ─ Harry, ─ dijo Dumbledore tratando de sonar afable ─ ésta es una conversación privada. He de pedirte que regreses más tarde. No retendremos al señor Malfoy mucho más.

 ─ No, ─ dijo Harry con determinación ─ no pueden hacerle esto. No estaba solo, pero no es su culpa. Él no estaba enterado de nada.

 Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero Snape se le adelantó. ─ Explicate. ─ demandó con mirada dura.

 Harry proyectó la mandíbula ligeramente hacia delante. ─ Los mellizos Weasley fueron con él, ─ dijo ─ no les parecía bien que tuviera que ir solo y no puedo sino darles la razón. Fueron como refuerzos de apoyo, usaron encantamientos de mimetismo. Todo salió bien, Draco pudo capturar a Zabini y lo trajo. Y Draco no sabía que ellos iban a colarse. Ellos aparicionaron junto con él, no pueden echarle la culpa a Draco.

 Cuando terminó de hablar estaba casi sin aliento. Dumbledore miró a Snape, estaba evidentemente furioso. Hubo otro momento de embarazoso silencio. Draco, sin tener en cuenta que Zabini lo seguía mirando, dio un paso atrás, buscó la mano de Harry y se la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Se la soltó enseguida. ─ No quiero que se les aplique ningún castigo a los mellizos, ─ dijo Draco ─ no fueron un estorbo, todo lo contrario, resultaron de gran ayuda. Fue Fred el que se dio cuenta primero de que Zabini estaba detrás de mí. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasarme si ellos no hubieran estado conmigo… y a mí, a diferencia de lo que ocurre con otros que están aquí presentes, sí me importa poder sobrevivir a estas tareítas que me asignan.

 ─ Malfoy, ─ los ojos de Snape prácticamente lo taladraron ─ Ese es un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar.

 Draco se limitó a dirigirle una mirada envenenada y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore con la misma furia en los ojos.

 Dumbledore tomó el frasco de _Veritaserum_. ─ Bebé, por favor. ─ dijo dándole el frasco a Draco. Draco lo tomó y lo miró. ─ Una gota será suficiente. ─ agregó Dumbledore sin levantar la voz. Bajó la mirada hacia Zabini. ─ De vos nos vamos a ocupar más tarde. ─ dijo y volvió a desmayarlo.

 Draco destapó el frasco y lo olió, aunque sabía que era inodoro. ─ ¿Por qué?

 ─ Porque ése es mi deseo. ─ dijo Dumbledore manteniendo un tono amable ─ Creo que de esa forma vamos a poder solucionar varias cuestiones de buena manera.

 Draco se encogió de hombros y bebió. _Ma’ sí_. Podía sentirlos, como deditos tanteándole el cerebro. No era una sensación agradable, para nada.

 ─ ¿Sabías que los mellizos Weasley iban a acompañarte? ─ preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

 Draco trató de resistir. ─ N… sí. Pero sólo lo supe esta misma mañana.

 ─ ¿Vos lo habías planeado?

 ─ No, lo planearon ellos.

 ─ ¿Quién más sabía del plan?

 ─ Harry. ─ _¡mierda!_ No había querido decirlo.

 ─ Ah… ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ …entonces ¿fue uno de los mellizos el que paralizó a Zabini?

 ─ Sí. ─ era tan fácil dejar que la poción respondiera por él. Sin embargo, Draco trataba de oponer resistencia. Si tan sólo Dumbledore se limitara a hacer preguntas fáciles…

 ─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo vos en ese momento?

 ─ Director, ─ intervino Snape, sonaba enojado ─ el objetivo de la misión era interrogar a Zabini, no a Malfoy, si recuerdo bien. Ud. ya sabe lo que necesita saber.

 Dumbledore inclinó amable la cabeza. ─ Muy bien, ─ concedió y volvió a mirar a Draco ─ pero confío que tus esfuerzos hayan sido coronados por el éxito.

 Draco apretó fuertemente los labios. ─ Obviamente. ─ le fue imposible evitar decirlo.

 ─ Excelente. ─ Dumbledore consultó un reloj de bolsillo ─ Es ya casi hora de cenar. ¿Qué te parece si volvés a tu carpa para desempacar?

 ─ Con gusto. ─ parecía que el efecto se estaba desvaneciendo. La presión mental había disminuido considerablemente. Gracias a los dioses que Snape había intervenido.

 ─ Severus, ─ pidió Dumbledore ─ por favor, llamá a Kingsley y a Alastor. Creo que querrán participar del interrogatorio.

 ─ Ciertamente. ─ dijo Snape, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Draco también le dio la espalda a Dumbledore.

 Harry tenía el manto sobre el brazo. ─ Vamos. ─ dijo Draco con voz suave. Harry asintió y los dos salieron. Cuando ya se habían alejado varios metros Harry dijo a boca de jarro: ─ George me contó lo que te habían instruido que hicieras.

 Draco estaba indignado, lo había sabido todo el tiempo y no le había dicho nada, pero trató de dominarse.

 ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ dijo con el tono más neutro que pudo conseguir.

 ─ Sí. Entonces… ¿lo hiciste? ─ preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

 ─ Harry… ─ empezó cauteloso ─ ¿qué es exactamente lo que me estás preguntando?

 Harry se paró de improviso. ─ Creo que fue una pregunta clara, ─ dijo con aspereza ─ ¿lo sedujiste?

 ─ Bueno, la respuesta es no. ─ dijo Draco con voz más alta de lo que hubiera querido ─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Sí, eso era lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera, parecía convencido de que era la única forma en que podría capturarlo. Pero no fue eso lo que hice. Es su culpa que él esté tan… no sé… obsesionado conmigo, y eso fue lo que hizo posible que lo apresáramos… pero yo no…

 ─ ¿Lo toqueteaste? ─ siguió presionándolo, más que de enfado la actitud de Harry era la de un chico caprichoso, y quizá había algo de miedo subyacente.

 Draco tragó. ─ Fue una forma de engañarlo, le acaricié la cara y el cabello pero unos instantes apenas, tanto como para poder disimuladamente taparle las orejas y decirle a Fred que lo paralizara.

 Harry pareció conformarse y fue el turno de Draco de enfadarse. ─ ¿Cómo podés dudar de mí de esa forma? Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto. No estoy ni remotamente interesado en Zabini, nunca lo estuve y nunca lo voy a estar. Por la forma en que me increpaste uno podría llegar a pensar que trato de seducir a cuanto pantalón se me pone a tiro.

 ¿Le había parecido o una comisura de Harry se había levantado ligeramente?

 ─ ¿Todavía sentís el efecto del Veritaserum ─ preguntó

 Una pausa. ─ Sí.

─ ¿Me amás? ─ preguntó Harry con un tono donde se mezclaban la melancolía y algo de ansia.

 La tensión que venía sintiendo lo abandonó. ─ ¡Pero sí, tarado! ─ dijo con rudeza y lo abrazó. Así debía ser, en sus brazos era donde correspondía que estuviera Harry. ─ ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no estés seguro?

 Harry dejó caer el manto al suelo y lo abrazó a su vez. Permaneció en silencio un momento y luego con la cara en el cuello de Draco dijo: ─ Es que todos piensan que esto es una cosa de chicos, de esas relaciones que duran un par meses, deslumbramientos de adolescente que no duran. Y por eso a nadie parece importarle que vos te cojas Zabini si eso es útil para sus propios intereses. Es como que no nos respetan, ni a vos ni a mí.

 ─ Lo que decís es cierto, no les importa. Quizá a Snape sí. Pero para los demás no somos más que herramientas. Vos, la herramienta, pequeño héroe, que van a usar hasta que se deshagan de Voldemort y de la que se olvidarán después. Y yo, no soy más que un soldado que le debe una gran deuda al general y que además le ha jurado un voto.

 Harry frunció el ceño y pateó el suelo. ─ Yo quiero que se olviden de mí. Yo quiero que me dejen tranquilo. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te usen así a vos, no voy a permitir que te traten como un trapo o como un forro que se desecha después de sacarle utilidad. Vos no sos un simple soldado. ¡Por todos los cielos, vos sos Draco Malfoy! El Jodido pero Único Draco Malfoy.

 Draco sonrió sarcástico ─ ¿Y se supone que eso es algo bueno?

 Harry hizo una pausa. Sonrió reticente. ─ Sí, y no te me pongas en humilde malva. Sabés que sos mejor mago que la mayoría.

 ─ Claro que lo sé, pero es muy agradable oírlo, sobretodo viniendo del Niño Que Sobrevivió ─ dijo Draco con altisonancia y saltó inmediatamente hacia atrás para que no le pegara.

 ─ ¡No me llamés así!

 Draco salió corriendo y gritando ─ ¡Niño Que Sobrevivió! ¡Niño que Sobrevivió! ─ riendo a carcajadas Harry lo persiguió y pocos metros más allá lo tacleó como en el rugby y los dos rodaron por el suelo riendo y pataleando. Y momentos después estaban besándose y gimiendo, Draco de espaldas y Harry encima de él.

 Una discreta tosecita, Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen invertida de la cara de Ron Weasley. Gruñó. ─ Cielos, pero si es nada menos que el Weasel. ─ dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

 ─ Hola Malfoy. ─ saludó Weasley sarcástico ─ Veo que ya volviste (*) [te veo la espalda]

 Draco titubeó un segundo. ─ No, esa en realidad es la espalda de Harry. ─ y se deshizo en una serie de risitas incontenibles. Era cierto, con tanto retozo sobre el pasto la remera de Harry se había levantado y su espalda era claramente visible, Draco tenía las dos palmas apoyadas sobre la piel desnuda. Harry, que parecía hasta ese momento no haber hecho ningún caso de la presencia de Weasley, seguía muy ocupado dando chupones en el cuello de Draco. Hasta que también explotó en risas e hizo unos débiles intentos para bajarse la remera. ─ Hola, Ron. ─ dijo, hablándole al pecho de Draco.

 ─ Hola, Harry. ─ saludó Weasley, sonaba más bien divertido que cualquier otra cosa ─ ¿Están borrachos?

 ─ No, ─ Harry empezó a reírse más fuerte, lo cual no hizo sino potenciar las risitas de Draco ─ sólo estoy dándole la bienvenida.

 ─ Bueno… eh… lo estás haciendo en medio del campo Uno… bueno, quizá no el medio exactamente… pero a la vista de todo el mundo quiero decir. La gente ya está yendo a comer… no se si tendrás hambre… pero bueno… la cena es lo que marca el horario…

 Draco se las arregló para frenar las risas. ─ Gracias, Weasley.

 ─ Eh… por nada. ─ dijo Weasley metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos… eh ahí van mis hermanos… pero no al comedor, al parecer van a la carpa de entrenadores. Deben de estar en problemas. Espero que alguien me cuente lo que pasó más tarde, pero cuando estén vestidos y no, revolcándose en el suelo. Bueno… me voy a comer… los veo después…

 Harry bajo rodando de encima de Draco y miró alrededor con algo de preocupación, había, en verdad, gente cruzando el campo y en dirección al comedor. Se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de sacudirse las briznas de pasto adheridas. Luego fue a recoger el manto de invisibilidad. Draco ya estaba haciendo otro tanto. ─ Bueno… eso sí que mató el clima…

 Harry lo miró y se empezó de nuevo a reír. ─ Ahora no puedo ir al comedor, me moriría de vergüenza.

 ─ Te lo tenés merecido, ─ dijo Draco con fingido enojo ─ fuiste vos el boludo que me tacleó.

 ─ Vamos a los árboles. ─ ordenó Harry.

 Estaba por partir al trote hacia allí pero Draco lo retuvo de la muñeca. ─ No, esperá. Esperemos hasta más tarde para hacerlo bien, como se debe. ─ propuso. A Harry no parecía entusiasmarlo la propuesta. ─ Tengo hambre, ─ empezó a decir Draco afectando aires de importancia ─ estuve todo el día errando por los páramos escoceses buscando a un sátiro que lo único que quiere es arrancarme los pantalones y comérselos, y luego tuve que volver a enfrentarme con un novio celoso y violento y con un vejete repugnante, desagradable y manipulador… ¡creo que lo menos que me merezco es una buena comida!

 Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero le resultaba difícil contener la sonrisa. ─ ¿Y para qué te fuiste tan lejos si tenías aquí mismo a un novio más que deseoso de arrancarte los pantalones?

 ─ ¿Y a comérselos? ─ le recordó Draco.

 Harry le miró los jeans y frunció la nariz. ─ Humm… no… ésos parecen muy _sucios_.

 Draco lo arrastró de la muñeca obligándolo a seguirlo hacia el comedor. ─ A vos te gusto _sucio_. ─ dijo levantando intencionado una ceja.

 ─ Eso no puedo negarlo. ─ admitió Harry. ─ Che, ¿qué es lo que pensás que le van a hacer a Blaise?

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ En realidad no sé. Y no creo que nos lo digan, vos ya sabés cómo son.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ Harry lo miró ─ ¿Vos no te sentís mal por él? ¿Por haberlo entregado así, digo?

 ─ ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal?

 ─ Bueno… vos sabés… fueron compañeros de Casa tantos años, compartían el dormitorio… y aunque te resultara un pesado vos lo dejaste…

 ─ Si me vas a echar en cara otra vez lo de las mamadas voy a tener que pegarte. ─ lo cortó Draco en tono de advertencia.

 Harry cerró la boca. ─ No te pongas así… sólo preguntaba. ─ dijo Harry a la defensiva.

 Llegaron a la puerta del comedor, Draco miró alrededor, en ese momento no se veía a nadie, se le ocurrió una idea, le sacó a Harry el manto, lo desplegó y lo usó para cubrirlos a ambos. ─ Tenemos un ratito para unos mimos. ─ anunció.

 ─ ¿Ah sí?

 ─ Mmm hmm ─ Draco le buscó la boca para un beso de bienvenida como Dios manda. Mucho mejor así, la lengua de Harry se sentía como seda, cálida, acariciante pero con la presión adecuada. _Perfecto_ , pensó Draco abrazándolo.

 ─ No sé si se dan cuenta de que todos pueden oírlos ─ interpuso una voz divertida ─ los hace invisibles, pero no _inaudibles_. 

 Draco interrumpió el beso. ─ Nota mental, ─ dijo en voz alta ─ recordar más tarde asesinar a los mellizos mientras duermen.

 Una mano se estiró, agarró el manto y se lo sacó, dejándolos expuestos a ellos… y a las sendas erecciones. Encantador. Draco recuperó el manto de un tirón. ─ ¡Vayan a que les den por el culo! ─ gruñó.

 Las idénticas caras mostraban idéntico regocijo. ─ No, eso es lo que les gusta ustedes, no a nosotros. ─ digo George con determinación ─ Vengan ya, que hay muchas cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar.

 ─ Y van a necesitar guardar toda esta… energía… para más tarde. ─ dijo Fred dirigiéndoles una no disimulada mirada a las abultadas entrepiernas.

 Harry se puso muy colorado, como era de esperar. ─ ¡Cállense, pajeros! ¡Y dejen de relojearnos las braguetas!

 Los mellizos se deshicieron en carcajadas. ─ ¿Entramos? ─ invitó finalmente George, abriendo la puerta.

 Un intercambio de miradas. ─ Sí. ─ concedió Draco.

 ─ Al menos, ustedes tienen mejor onda que Ron. ─ farfulló Harry mientras iban a una mesa.

 ─ ¿Ron también los vio así? ─ preguntó George divertido ─ ¿Y no se murió de un ataque?

 ─ No, no acá. ─ informó Draco ─ Allá en el campo, y considerando todo no se lo tomó con tan mala onda.

 ─ Y hablando de Roma… ─ murmuró Fred  y saludó con una gran sonrisa a Granger y Weasley que entraban en ese momento. Todos se sentaron.

 oOo

 ─ ¡No puedo creerlo! ─ exclamó Granger totalmente indignada ─ No pueden castigarlos así. Si no fuera por ustedes Draco podría estar muerto.

 Harry y Draco lucían igualmente indignados. Los mellizos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros filosóficamente. ─ Tampoco es para tanto, Hermione. ─ dijo Fred ─ A nosotros no nos sorprende en absoluto, para decirte la verdad. Y podría haber sido peor, podrían habernos mandado a hacer guardia a los cuarteles, en Grimmauld Place, que era lo que nos esperábamos.

 ─ ¡Pero es que deberían tratarlos como héroes no como escolares indisciplinados! ─ insistió Granger.

 ─ Quizá, ─ dijo George untando con manteca lo que sería la cuarta rosquilla que se iba a comer ─ nosotros sabemos que no somos muy afectos a cumplir las reglas y que disciplina no es precisamente lo que nos sobra. Tenemos nuestros propios métodos y nuestras formas y generalmente no coinciden con lo que demandan y aprueban los principados y las potestades.

 ─ Yo todavía me acuerdo del pantano en el corredor del quinto piso ─ comentó Harry con los ojos rebosantes de admiración ─ Eso fue genial. ─ le dio un fuerte codazo a Draco ─ Claro que eso fue hace mucho, cuando _alguno que no quiero nombrar_ no había visto todavía la luz, con respecto a Umbridge y otras cosas.

 ─ No vuelvas a traer el tema de Umbridge. ─ se quejó Draco. Notó que Weasley había estado a punto de hacer un comentario, pero una mirada fulminante de Granger lo había hecho reconsiderar… por suerte.

 ─ En definitiva, ─ explicó Fred ─ lo que implica el castigo es que: tenemos que irnos a acostar antes de las once, tenemos que ayudarle a Snape con las clases de pociones y no nos permiten jugar al quidditch.

 ─ ¡Pero qué necios! ─ explotó Harry con enfado ─ No puedo entender cómo… ¿por qué no se olvidan de todo y se dejan de joder?

 ─ Porque no quieren que nadie les desafíe la autoridad. ─ dijo Draco con voz calma.

 ─ ¡Eso es precisamente! ─ dijo Granger con el énfasis que sólo ella podía darles a las aseveraciones ─ Ustedes, chicos, deberían resistirse, deberían rebelarse contra esta arbitrariedad. ─ agregó dirigiéndose a los mellizos.

 ─ Bueno… ─ dijo George ─ ¿y que podríamos hacer?, según vos, ¿declararnos en huelga?

 Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, intervino Weasley Jr. : ─ Si Fred y George se declaran en huelga, lo mismo deberían hacer Harry y Malfoy. A ustedes también los vienen tratando pésimo.

 Draco no cabía en su asombro, Weasley se alzaba para defenderlos, a Harry era lógico… ¿pero a él? ─ Eso es lo que me parece… ─ concluyó Weasley poniéndose colorado como un tomate.

 Después de un instante de perplejidad, Draco sólo atinó a decir: ─ Gracias, Weasley. ─ Harry le dio un rápido apretón de mano por debajo de la mesa.

 En ese momento entró volando una gran lechuza parda, vino a posarse frente a Draco. ─ ¿Correo a la hora de la cena? ─ dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño ─ No debe de tratarse de nada bueno. ─ Una vez que hubo desatado el rollo, la lechuza partió de inmediato, era claro que no se esperaba respuesta.

 ─ ¿De que se trata, Draco? ─ preguntó Granger con una nota de aprehensión en la voz.

 Draco desenrolló la nota y leyó rápidamente, Harry se inclinó por encima de su hombro para leer también. Draco se volvió para intercambiar miradas con su amante. Harry tenía una expresión abrumada. _Genial, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente._ Draco se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

     _Sr. Malfoy:_

_Se requiere su asistencia para el interrogatorio del prisionero de guerra, Blaise Zabini. Hágase presente en la carpa ubicada detrás de la del personal de instructores tan pronto como le sea posible, atte._

_Albus Dumbledore_

  ─ ¿Su asistencia? ─ repitió Weasley ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con eso?

 Draco miró a Harry. ─ Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí también. ─ dijo Harry con voz sombría.

 ─ No sé. ─ dijo Draco, pero con un muy mal presentimiento ─ ¿Querés venir conmigo?

 ─ Si voy, les voy a hacer una escena. ─ advirtió Harry.

 ─ No me importa.

 ─ De acuerdo entonces. Voy con vos. ─ dijo y ya estaba levantando presión, todos alrededor de la mesa lo notaron e hicieron un movimiento hacia atrás, conocían muy bien los arranques de Harry.

 Fred captó la mirada de Draco y le hizo un gesto hacia Harry levantando una ceja, le cuestionaba sin dudas la sensatez de llevarlo consigo. Draco se limitó a asentir ligeramente como indicándole que no se preocupara. ─ Yo ya terminé, ¿vos? ─ dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Harry y también se puso de pie. ─ Nos vemos más tarde.

 ─ Buena suerte. ─ les deseó George.

 oOo

 Enfilaron a la carpa de entrenadores. A medida que caminaban Harry se enfadaba cada vez más. ─ Entonces… ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿cómo fue que George te contó todo esto entre Zabini y yo?

 ─ ¿Cómo…? Ah… sí ─ dijo Harry acordándose ─ Vino a buscarme para contarme que habían vuelto y para devolverme el manto y me… advirtió, diría, que habían sido Dumbledore y los otros los que te habían dicho lo que tenías que hacer. Yo quería saber lo que te iban a hacer y fui corriendo escondido bajo el manto. George sólo me dijo lo que te habían ordenado hacer, no me dijo qué fue lo que realmente hiciste.

 ─ Ya veo. ─ dijo Draco. Hubo una pausa. ─ No sé si esto va ser algo parecido, pero me temo que sí.

 ─ ¿Vos no vas a…? ¿Lo harías…? ─ preguntó Harry sonando triste, enojado y temeroso todo al mismo tiempo.

 Draco le rozó la mano con los dedos. ─ No. Y si llegado el caso algo por el estilo _tuviera_ que ocurrir, me voy a asegurar de que vos estés presente. ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

 Harry lo pensó un momento. ─ Quizá.

 Bueno… al menos no había sido un _no_ rotundo… ya era algo. Cuando llegaron, Snape estaba a la puerta, esperándolos. ─ ¿De que se trata esto? ─ preguntó Draco entregándole la nota.

 Snape la tomó y la leyó rápidamente. Levantó las cejas. ─ No lo sé. ─ replicó ─ Voy a buscar a Dumbledore para que él te conteste directamente.

 Dumbledore apareció un minuto después, solo. ─ Malfoy, ─ dijo ─ gracias por venir. Los ojos se le desviaron hacia Harry.

 ─ Harry se queda. ─ dijo Draco con una veta de dureza en el tono ─ No voy a hacer nada si él no está presente.

 Todo indicaba que Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo, muy fastidiado, pero pareció reconsiderarlo. ─ Muy bien. ─ dijo ─ Quisiéramos que intentaras obtener cierta información de Zabini, confiamos en podrías ser capaz de persuadirlo.

 ─ ¿Y el _Veritaserum_? ─ preguntó Draco sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. No podía imaginar que el infeliz de Zabini hubiera podido resistirlo.

 ─ Ha hecho algo o quizá le han hecho algo, y eso le impide contestar, algunas cosas al menos. ─ dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro ─ Snape está tratando de determinar de qué se trata, si fue inducido por una poción o por un hechizo. Entretanto se me ocurrió que no perderíamos nada intentando con tu influencia sobre él. Es indudable que vos _le gustás_ mucho. Ha pedido verte, repetida e insistentemente.

 ─ Sí, no me cabe duda de que quiere verme repetidamente. ─ murmuró Draco ─ Está bien. Voy a hablar con él, voy a tratar de ser muy persuasivo. Pero no espere más.

 Dumbledore miró rápidamente hacia Harry. ─ Quizá convendría no interponer ningún obstáculo que lo disuadiera… para hablar.

 Harry se cruzó de brazos. ─ Yo voy con él. ─ dijo con el más obstinado de los tonos.

 Dumbledore sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ─ Si realmente confiás en él, ─ dijo con voz suave ─ deberías dejar que fuera solo.

 Harry pareció titubear un instante. ─ Ése no es un comentario justo.

 ─ Ciertamente no lo es. ─ dijo Draco mirando a Dumbledore con sumo disgusto ─ Fui yo el que le pedí a Harry que viniera. Él confía en mí y yo lo sé. No trate de venir a sembrar cizaña, sugiriendo desconfianzas y cuestiones inexistentes.

 Dumbledore apretó los labios. ─ Visto que esto se trata de un interrogatorio oficial de un prisionero ─ señaló Dumbledore ─ no puede estar poblado de espectadores como si de un espectáculo deportivo se tratara. Ya he mostrado infinita consideración al admitir la presencia de Harry aquí, dado que él no fue invitado. Ésta es mi última palabra. Draco irá solo.

  _Así que ahora vuelvo a ser Draco._ Draco miró a Harry ─ No voy a hacer nada que vos pudieras desaprobar ─ le aseguró Draco.

 Harry hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento y apartó la vista, evidentemente muy furioso. _Esperemos que sea furia por Dumbledore y no conmigo._ Draco respiró hondo. ─ Bien, ¿dónde está? 

 ─ En aquella cámara señaló Dumbledore. Necesito saber dónde están los mortífagos y en particular dónde está tu padre y también dónde está Voldemort. Quiero saber además por qué razón lo mandaron a buscarte. Es evidente que él sabe algunas de las respuestas o todas, pero no hemos podido convencerlo de que nos las dé. Se me ocurrió que podíamos probar con este recurso antes de vernos obligados a echar mano a métodos más… dolorosos. Como verás trato de ser decente.

  _Merlín nos libre._ ─ Está bien. ─ dijo Draco y fue hacia la cámara posterior que le habían indicado. Una característica sensación en los oídos al entrar le indicó que había accedido a un área a prueba de ruidos, no se escuchaban sonidos del exterior y desde afuera tampoco podrían escuchar nada. Zabini estaba encerrado en una especie de jaula, una celda improvisada con rejas por los cuatro costados. Estaba echado en un catre con la espalda hacia la puerta. Draco fue hasta la reja y estudió la figura de su ex compañero durante unos momentos. ─ Hola…

 Zabini no se movió. ─ No vengas a joder. Perdete.

 ─ ¿Sabías que estaba acá?

 ─ Por supuesto.

 ─ Me dijeron que querías verme.

 Hubo un largo silencio ─ Es cierto. ─ admitió Zabini finalmente.

 ─ Bueno, acá me tenés ahora. ─ Draco miró alrededor, en un rincón había un banquito de tres patas, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y se sentó. ─ ¿Entonces?

 ─ ¿Entonces qué?

 ─ ¿Para qué querías verme?

 ─ ¡Anda a cagar, Malfoy! Vos sabés lo que yo quiero y sabés que no viniste acá para dármelo, así que dejame tranquilo.

 Draco notó que Zabini estaba temblando. ─ ¿Tenés frío? ─ preguntó con sincera preocupación, era un día templado de agosto. Se le ocurrió que Zabini podría estar enfermo.

 No obtuvo respuesta, pero por lo que pudo observar desde su posición, Zabini parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de temblar. ─ Mirá, Blaise, ─ el nombre de pila realmente sonaba muy extraño en sus labios ─ si no hablás conmigo ellos te van hacer hablar de una forma u otra, creeme lo te digo. Están totalmente decididos a extraerte la información que quieren. Sos un prisionero de guerra, no sé si sos consciente de eso. Vamos, hablá conmigo.

 Silencio. Luego de unos momentos giró lentamente y se sentó en el borde del catre y lo miró. La cara lo impresionó. La tenía hinchada y enrojecida por haber estado llorando y había marcas, rastros de las manos que había usado para secarse las lágrimas. Miró a Draco disgustado. ─ Ésa sí que es buena, Malfoy. Ésta es la primera vez en la vida que venís para hablar conmigo por tu cuenta, antes siempre era yo el que tenía que ir a buscarte. Pero ahora no tenés problema porque yo soy un mortífago y tengo la puta información que tu lado necesita. ¡Morite!

 ─ Así que es cierto, sos un mortífago. ─ por alguna razón había abrigado esperanzas de que todavía estuviera en entrenamiento; ¿y por qué esperanzas? Zabini nunca le había caído bien, ¿por qué tenía que importarle si se había hecho mortífago o no? ¿porque lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo quizá? ¿porque lo conocía desde chico?

 Zabini se arremangó y extendió el antebrazo izquierdo. ─ No es un tatuaje. ─ dijo con desdén.

 La vista de la Marca Oscura realmente lo intimidó, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse. ─ ¿Sabés dónde está mi padre? ─ preguntó con voz suave.

 ─ Sí, se está haciendo una paja con una foto tuya. ─ dijo repulsivo Zabini  torciendo un labio.

 ─ Mirá, forro, ─ dijo Draco apretando los dientes ─ estoy tratado de salvarte de que te torturen, hablá de una vez.

 ─ Andate a la puta que te parió.

 Hora de actuar más como Slytherin, enojado se comportaba como un Gryffindor. Se puso de pie y apretó las caderas contra los barrotes, las manos aferrándolos pero a la altura de la cara. ─ Pero eso no es realmente lo que vos querés. ─ dijo con voz jadeante.

 Zabini se paralizó un instante. Luego dijo displicente. ─ Sólo estás jugando conmigo.

 ─ Pero incluso los juegos conmigo son mejor que nada. ─ dijo Draco enronqueciendo la voz. ─ Yo te gusto cuando me pongo así, provocativo. Vivís soñando con esto, ¿o no?

 Zabini se puso de pie, tambaleó un poco. ─ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

 ─ Me estoy dando un gusto. ─ dijo Draco y movió las caderas contra la reja. ─ Vení. ─ murmuró.

 Zabini se le acercó. ─ Draco… ─ había pronunciado el nombre como en un lloriqueo pero con una nota de ansia desesperada.

 Draco le permitió que le tocara los dedos. ─ ¿Dónde está mi padre? ─ susurró.

 ─ En Escocia, ─ susurró a su vez Zabini, tenía los ojos fijos en los dedos de Draco ─ en el lugar de reunión que vos habías encontrado.

  _Al parecer no sabía que Snape también había estado ahí. Mejor así_. ─ ¿Quién te mandó a buscarme? ─ preguntó siempre con susurros. Los dedos de Zabini acariciaban los suyos.

 ─ Tu padre. ─ Zabini apoyó las caderas contra los barrotes, Draco pudo sentir su erección.

 ─ ¿Para qué?

 ─ Yo… él quería que te apresara… y que te torturara para obtener información sobre Dumbledore… él sospechaba que estabas en un lugar como éste. ─ Zabini hablaba con los ojos clavados en los dedos de Draco.

 ─ Y nunca vas a poder contárselo… ─ susurró Draco ─ …porque no vas a volver a verlo.

 Ahora Zabini si alzó la vista, los ojos oscuros grandes de miedo. ─ ¿Me van a matar?

 ─ No sé. ─ dijo Draco sin levantar nunca el tono ─ Pero lo que sí sé es que yo voy a matar a mi padre.

 La cara de Zabini se contorsionó en una mueca. ─ ¿Por qué?

 ─ Por muchas razones. ─ contestó Draco impreciso. 

 Zabini tragó saliva. ─ Él… él me trató bien.

 ─ De eso no me caben dudas. ─ dijo Draco casi ronroneando ─ Sí, te debe haber cuidado y tratado muy bien. Y se parece a mí lo suficiente como para que pudieras imaginarte que era yo cuando él te cogía.

 Zabini retrocedió de golpe. ─ ¡Andate a la mierda!

 ─ Pero eso no es lo que vos querés, ─ dijo Draco con tono lastimero ─ volvé acá.

 Confundido, Zabini volvió.

 ─ Las manos ─ dijo Draco como invitándolo. Zabini volvió a acariciarle los dedos. ─ ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

 El rostro de Zabini pareció desfigurarse. ─ No sé y no me lo vuelvas a preguntar.

 ─ ¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabés?

 ─ No lo sé, en serio. ─ el tono de Zabini era casi de súplica, trataba de captar la mirada de Draco, pero Draco mantenía los ojos bajos.

 ─ ¿Dónde están los otros mortífagos?

 ─ ¡No lo sé, mierda! ¡No nos dijeron esas cosas! ─ Zabini sonaba desesperado ─ ¡No puedo decirte lo que no sé, Draco! Deciles eso. ¡No dejes que me torturen, por favor! ─ Zabini le estaba apretando los dedos con fuerza, el lecho de las uñas se le había puesto blanco.

 Draco lo observó con atención. ─ No te preocupes, ─ dijo después de una pausa ─ voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para convencerlos. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo para bloquear el _Veritaserum_? 

 Zabini apartó la vista. ─ No puedo decírtelo.

 ─ Está bien, no me lo digas, pero si sabés lo que te conviene, sería mejor que lo dejaras de hacer. ─ otra pausa ─ Otra cosa…

 ─ ¿Qué más, carajo!

 ─ Si vos siempre tuviste interés en gustarme, ¿por qué siempre fuiste agresivo y odioso y un pelotudo? ─ preguntaba sólo por curiosidad, pero parecía una oportunidad ideal.

 Zabini suspiró. ─ Pensé siempre que así era como te gustaba. Ser dominado… como en tu casa…

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ Nadie domina a un Malfoy. Ni siquiera otro Malfoy. ─ _ya no al menos._

 ─ Entonces tu nuevo novio… ¿siempre va abajo? ¡Mierda! ¡Pero yo me ofrecí para que me cogieras!

 ─ Sí, me acuerdo. ─ dijo Draco ─ Y no, con él nos turnamos.

 ─ Entonces…

 ─ Vos no entendés un carajo de nada. ─ dijo Draco y se dio vuelta para irse.

 ─ Esperá. ─ lo llamó Zabini aferrado de los barrotes ─ ¡Draco!

 Draco se detuvo. ─ ¿Qué?

 Zabini tenía la cara apretada entre dos barrotes. ─ Vení a visitarme otra vez, por favor.

 Draco lo consideró un instante. ─ Lo voy a pensar.

 Iba a retomar el paso pero la voz volvió a retenerlo. ─ ¡Draco!... gracias.

 Otra pausa, no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Salió sin agregar nada más.

 oOo

 Afuera era un escándalo.

 ─ ¡… _NO ME GUSTA_ QUE USE A MI AMANTE PARA SUS INTERROGATORIOS! ─ chillaba Harry de la forma en que, según los mellizos, era característica de él cuando montaba en cólera ─ ¡ES UNA _PERSONA_ , NO UN JUGUETE DE SU PROPIEDAD! ¡ESTOY HARTO, PODRIDO POR LA FORMA EN QUE UD. NOS TRATA A LOS DOS!

 Dumbledore estaba sentado, calmo, absorbiendo la ira de Harry como una esponja. Draco casi sintió lástima. Casi. Se acordó de que dos semanas después los iban a separar y se le esfumó la compasión. Pero Harry estaba muy trastornado, eso no le iba a hacer bien. ─ Che, ¿Qué pasa?

 Harry pareció calmarse un poco apenas escuchó su voz. ─ Sólo tenía un intercambio de palabras con Dumbledore sobre… asuntos generales.

 ─ ¿Intercambio de palabras? ─ repitió Draco alzando una ceja. Miró a Dumbledore. ─ El encantamiento silenciador que tienen puesto es muy bueno, adentro no se oía nada de esto.

 ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ ¿Tuviste éxito?

 ─ Creo que sí. ─ dijo Draco con cautela ─ No sé cuánto de lo que me dijo será verdad, pero yo le advertí que lo iban a torturar si no hablaba conmigo. También le sugerí que dejara de usar lo que sea que estuviera usando para bloquear el Veritaserum, así que quizá haya cambios la próxima vez que lo interroguen… ya verán ustedes. Dice que mi padre está en el mismo lugar en el que se realizó la reunión de mortífagos, Snape sabe dónde es. Dice que no sabe dónde se ocultan los otros mortífagos. Dice que mi padre lo mandó a capturarme para poder sacarme información sobre Ud. y probablemente para castigarme por mi deserción ─ esto último era un agregado de Draco, pero no dudaba que fuera verdad, quizá Zabini lo sabía, quizá no, pero lo más probable era que sí ─ y dice que no sabe dónde está Voldemort.

 Dumbledore escuchó todo asintiendo y asintiendo. ─ Bien, ─ dijo ─ muy bien, por cierto. Gracias por tu ayuda, Draco. Ya se pueden retirar… si es que no tienen nada más que agregar. ─ hizo un gesto amable en dirección a Harry.

 ─ No estoy _ni cerca_ de haber terminado, ─ dijo Harry ásperamente ─ pero lo pospondremos por ahora.

 Otro asentimiento, paciente. ─ Buenas noches, entonces.

 Salieron de la carpa. ─ Entonces, ─ apuntó Draco ─ no anduvo muy bien…

 Harry intentó un encogimiento de hombros pero no le salió, seguía demasiado tenso por el ataque de rabia de momentos antes. ─ No, creo que estoy empezando a detestarlo.

 ─ ¿En serio?, siempre pensé que lo tenías en un pedestal. ─ acotó Draco sorprendido.

 ─ ¿Qué? ¿A Dumbledore? No. ─ dijo Harry ─ Al menos, no, desde que murió Sirius. Durante todo quinto año me tuvo en una nebulosa, no me dio nada de la información que necesitaba saber. Siempre decía que hacía lo que hacía porque se preocupaba por mí. Quizá era verdad… entonces. Ahora es evidente que no. No le importa en absoluto lo que yo _quiero_ , lo único que le importa es que le salgan bien los planes para obtener el triunfo en su guerra. No habría nada de malo en que nos pusiera a trabajar juntos, y el muy guacho bien que lo sabe.

 Había vuelto a alzar la voz hacia el final. ─ Che, no te pongas mal de nuevo, calmate. Lo que quiero es que no hablemos más de él. Vamos a algún lugar para estar solos. Quiero que me hagas el amor con pasión hasta el amanecer.

 Harry se estremeció y tuvo que sonreír, aunque reticente. ─ Eso suena como un plan estupendo. ─ admitió.

 ─ Eso es lo que quería escuchar. ─ dijo Draco apoyando el hombro contra el de Harry.

 Llegaron a la carpa. Cuando abrió el cierre se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hedwig estaba adentro. No sabía cómo podía haber entrado pero la saludó afectuoso: ─ Hola, nena.

 Hedwig voló hacia él y se le posó en el brazo. ─ Harry, ¿qué hace ella acá?

 ─ La traje yo. ─ dijo Harry con tono de culpa ─ Me pareció que te extrañaba, así que la traje para que pudiera verte antes de salir a cazar.

 Draco rió. ─ Qué atento y considerado. ─ Acarició la suave cabeza de la lechuza, ella cerró los ojos y arrulló complacida. ─ ¿Cómo va todo en Búholandia?

 Ella abrió un ojo y lo fulminó con mirada torva como reprochándole la necedad de la pregunta. ─ ¡Oh perdón, no quise ofender! ─ dijo Draco revoleando los ojos. Harry se agachó detrás de él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Estaba completamente desnudo y al palo, y le apretó la verga contra el culo.

 ─ ¿Sabés lo que es esto? ─ preguntó Harry con voz que se suponía debía ser provocativa pero que estaba contaminada con demasiada risa.

 ─ No tengo la menor idea, ─ dijo Draco simulando respiración jadeante ─ ¿tu varita?

 Hedwig empezó a ulular y a batir las alas, desaprobadora ante el triste espectáculo de lo que parecía el preámbulo de una escena de una película porno de cuarta.

 ─ Sí ya sé, no tenés por qué soportar cosas como éstas. ─ dijo Draco disculpándose ─ Mejor te dejo salir. ─ fue abrirle y de paso empujó a Harry y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

 Una vez que Hedwig se hubo ido, se dio vuelta y lo recriminó. ─ Me sacaste ventaja, che.

 ─ Date prisa, ─ ordenó Harry ─ me estoy muriendo de la calentura que tengo.

 A Draco le gustaba cuando Harry se ponía juguetón y un poco rudo. Se desvistió enseguida. Harry se le vino encima. Draco alcanzó a gritar: ─ ¡Encantamientos de silencio! ─ antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran.

 Seguía irritándolo el hecho de que Harry pudiera conjurar su varita sin varita, Draco no podía. ─ ¡Silencio! ─ dijo Harry y arrojó la varita a un rincón. Se puso de rodillas ante Draco y de inmediato se metió toda la verga en la boca. A partir de allí Draco perdió toda posibilidad de pensamiento racional.

 Estaba resultando ser una muy buena noche. La mamada de Harry había sido espectacular, como si hubiera sido la primera. Una vez que hubo acabado Draco lo puso a Harry de espaldas y se empaló en la verga. Harry gemía y se contorsionaba debajo de él y movía las caderas hacia arriba para contribuir al ritmo. Sus dedos ora en sus cabellos, tironeando, ora en sus caderas presionando para profundizar la penetración y hacia el final alrededor de la verga de Draco, frotando. Draco arqueó la espalda y acabó de nuevo con un grito de desgarrado de éxtasis, _menos mal que existían los encantamientos de silencio._ Harry los hizo rodar y ya arriba aumentó el ritmo y la violencia de las acometidas de manera frenética, no tardó mucho más en acabar. Draco sintió cómo lo llenaba y le pareció que todo su cuerpo se disolvía desde adentro hacia fuera.

 Se prolongaron en un largo juego post clímax lleno de besos húmedos, mordiscos, chupones, lamidas y un montón más de huevadas similares. Y si sólo pensaba en ese instante Draco podía afirmar que era absoluta y fantásticamente feliz…

 Harry empezó a soltar risitas debajo de él. ─ Nunca te podrías imaginar lo que estoy a punto de hacerte ahora. ─ Y había sido muy cierto, _eso_ … Draco no podría haberlo nunca imaginado… Sin lugar a dudas estaba resultando una muy buena noche.

 oOo

 (*) _I see you’re back already –_ **Veo que ya volviste**.

_I see your back already –_ **Puedo verte la espalda.**

Las dos oraciones suenan igual en inglés, de ahí el juego de palabras. (N. del T.)

 


	23. La revelación de Zabini

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 23  – La revelación de Zabini**

 ─ Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Zabini. ─ dijo Draco de improviso.

 Harry levantó la vista del plato del almuerzo. ─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

 Draco se encogió de hombros, él mismo estaba tratando de encontrarle una explicación a la repentina idea que se le había ocurrido ─ No sé. Para ver si me puede decir algo más ─ dijo ─ También le quiero preguntar otras cosas, como por qué se hizo mortífago y cosas así. Vos podés venir si querés. Siempre y cuando estés invisible.

 Harry lo consideró un momento. ─ ¿Cuándo pensabas ir?

 ─ Después de cenar.

 Harry hizo una cara. ─ ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar una noche de viernes? ─ dijo con un suspiro ─ ¿En serio querés que yo también vaya? Ya sabés que yo confío en vos.

 Draco sonrió, de pronto se le había ocurrido algo. ─ Sí, tenés que venir. ─ dijo insistente ─ Tengo una idea. Ponete un encantamiento de mimetismo y vení. Y preparate para atormentar a un prisionero.

 Harry dejó asomar una sonrisa. ─ ¿Vas a provocarlo?

 ─ Precisamente, ─ dijo Draco ─ si vos no ponés objeciones…

 ─ Si pasa delante de mí y no a mis espaldas, entonces creo que no tengo problemas. ─ decidió Harry.

 Los mellizos llegaron en ese momento y se sentaron. ─ Hola, todos. ─ dijo Fred y estiró un brazo por delante de Harry para servirse un sándwich de la bandeja ─ ¿Qué novedades?

 ─ No mucho. ─ dijo Harry ─ Excepto que me pusiste el brazo delante de la cara. ¿Ustedes en qué andaban?

 ─ Ah, ya sabés… ─ dijo George distraídamente ─ Haciendo reverencias, discutiendo un poco y prometiendo ser buenos. Y tramando.

 ─ Lo de siempre. ─ agregó Fred sonriéndole a su hermano.

 George le sonrió a su vez. ─ Lo de siempre. ─ repitió.

 ─ ¿Tramando qué? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Nada que te importe. ─ se apresuró a responder Fred ─ No todavía, al menos. Vas a tener que esperar.

 Draco se volvió hacia George, pero no tuvo mejor suerte. ─ Ya te vamos a contar si resulta. ─ dijo.

 ─ Está bien, téngannos en suspenso si eso es lo que quieren. ─ dijo Harry.

 Fred le tiró un trocito de carne a la cara. ─ No queremos atribularte la cabecita con esto por ahora.

 ─ ¡Qué payaso!

 oOo

 Draco pasó al lado del auror asistente de Moody que hacía guardia, con un Harry casi invisible pegado a los talones.

 Zabini se estaba haciendo una paja. Estaba acostado de espaldas en el catre, la verga enhiesta proyectándose fuera de los vaqueros y la mano sacudiéndola furiosamente. 

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Zabini levantó la vista, la mano se detuvo, pero no intentó ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. ─ ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? ─ dijo con voz algo jadeante ─ al parecer los sueños _sí_ pueden hacerse realidad.

 ─ No empieces con pelotudeces ─ dijo Draco con aspereza ─ No vine a realizarte ninguno de tus sueños. Quiero hablar con vos.

 Zabini le hizo un gesto displicente con la mano. ─ Hablá nomás. ─ dijo y retomó la tarea que había interrumpido.

 Draco suspiró. ─ ¿Podrías parar con eso? Mirame.

 Zabini se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos y le sonrió mirándolo con ojos soñadores. ─ Bueno, si vos lo pedís, te voy a mirar. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te pueda sobornar para que te desvistas?

 Draco apretó los dientes. Sintió la mano de Harry que le apretaba la muñeca, no supo si era una forma de recordarle que tenía que obtener la información o si era una advertencia. ─ Tratemos de comportarnos como adultos, si te parece bien.

 ─ Los adultos tienen sexo. ─ señaló Zabini.

 ─ Cierto. Los adultos también saben cuáles son los momentos y los lugares adecuados. ─ replicó Draco con brusquedad ─ Yo sólo vine para hablar.

 Zabini suspiró, se sentó y se bajó un poco la remera hasta cubrir la erección. ─ Hablá entonces. ─ dijo.

 Draco acercó el banquito de tres patas y tomó asiento. ─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó y se apresuró a agregar: ─ Aparte de caliente, quiero decir, que eso es obvio.

 Otra sonrisa, sarcástica esta vez. ─ Bueno, vos ya lo dijiste. ─ replicó Zabini perezoso.

 Draco alzó las cejas. ─ Caliente, ¿y eso es todo? La pregunta iba por el lado de si te tratan bien, si te dan de comer… Sos un prisionero de guerra… ¿y lo único en que se te ocurre pensar es en el sexo?

 Zabini intentó cruzar las piernas, pero el movimiento le arrancó una mueca y cambió de idea. ─ Pero es que justamente de eso se trata. Creo que no te das cuenta de que estoy permanentemente pensando en vos.

 ─ ¿Y vos te das cuenta de que sos un obsesivo? ─ dijo Draco rotundo.

 Un encogimiento de hombros. ─ Quizá. ─ dijo inseguro ─ Pero dado que es evidente que no me vas a dar el gusto, hablá lo que tengas que decir y mientras tanto yo voy a seguir con mi paja.

 La crudeza de las palabras era ofensiva, casi hiriente. Draco se cubrió la cara con una mano. ─ Empecemos de nuevo, ─ dijo Draco, la voz le salía amortiguada por la mano ─ ¿estás bien?

 Zabini no contestó enseguida. ─ Sí, bien. ─ dijo finalmente con tono seco. Desvió la mirada. ─ ¿De acá no me van a dejar salir nunca?

 ─ Probablemente no. ─ dijo Draco ─ La guerra y todo eso, vos sabés. ─ Hizo un corta pausa ─ ¿Por qué te hiciste mortífago?

 Zabini soltó una risa ronca y corta. ─ ¿Y por qué no? Parecía que eso era lo que uno tenía que hacer.

 ─ ¿Vos creés en toda esa mierda?

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Zabini sin titubeos ─ ¿Y vos no? Me consta que tu padre sí.

 ─ Si me la creyera, ¿por qué iba a estar acá? ─ dijo Draco ─ No, claro que no creo en nada de eso. Es obvio.

 Zabini levantó la vista. ─ Tu padre te va a matar, sabelo. ─ dijo en voz baja ─ Lo digo en serio. Ya sé que vos también querés matarlo, querés adelantártele, pero te aconsejo que te esfuerces mucho si querés lograrlo, Draco; está muy enfadado, emputecido lo describiría mejor. Y probablemente también me va a matar a mí, porque me dejé capturar. Te la tiene jurada, Draco.

 ─ Es bueno saberlo. ─ dijo Draco, sentía una constricción en la garganta ─ La gente de aquí me va a proteger, no te preocupes. Pero te agradezco que me previnieras.

 Zabini lo miró a los ojos. ─ ¿A quién te estás cogiendo, Draco? Decímelo, por favor. Me estoy volviendo loco, pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

 Draco volvió a preguntarse qué estaría pensando Harry. ─ Eso no te lo voy a decir. ─ dijo Draco con voz muy suave ─ Lo que te puedo decir es que no se trata de sexo ocasional. Lo cierto es que… no sé si me vas a creer… lo cierto es que estoy enamorado de él.

 Otra risa ronca. ─ Vos no tenés capacidad para amar.

 ─ ¡Y vos que mierda sabés? Tengo capacidad y mucha…

 Zabini lo miró directo a los ojos. ─ No, no tenés. Sos la persona más fría que he conocido. Vos no tenés corazón.

 Draco se puso de pie. ─ Yo no soy frío. ─ dijo resuelto, pero su voz parecía desmentir la afirmación.

 Zabini se estremeció. ─ Podría retractarme si te acercaras…

 Draco miró rápidamente por encima del hombro como para calcular la posición de Harry, no pudo ubicarlo. Sabía, no obstante, que si Harry no quería que hiciera algo se lo impediría. Además, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Fue hasta la reja. ─ Retirá lo que dijiste.

 Zabini se puso de pie y se acercó, seguía con la verga afuera, semierecta. Estiró una mano hacia la bragueta de Draco, pero Draco echó hacia atrás las caderas. ─ Ayer no me dijiste todo lo que sabías.

 ─ Acercate y te completo lo que falta.

 Draco sintió a Harry detrás de sí. Labios invisibles le susurraron al oído: ─ Seguile la corriente.

 Draco se aproximó de nuevo a la reja. ─ Decime.

 Zabini estaba demasiado cerca. El aliento caliente golpeaba la cara de Draco. ─ Sé mucho más. ─ apretó las caderas contra la entrepierna de Draco ─ ¡Hijo de puta, ni siquiera la tenés parada! ─ era algo que había que remediar, empezó a masajearle la verga con la mano a través del género de denim.

 Harry no hizo nada para interrumpir. ─ Si vas a hacer esto, es mejor que lo hagas como se debe.

 Zabini hizo un gesto de asentimiento y sacó la mano, recomenzó el frotamiento enseguida pero ahora entrepierna contra entrepierna. Draco lo separó de un empujón. ─ No quiero que acabes en mis jeans. ─ gritó Draco ─ Si la querés, esforzate más.

 Harry se había ubicado detrás de él y le había puesto las manos en el culo. ─ Hacelo que te la chupe. ─ le susurró al oído ─ Quiero verlo mamándotela.

  _Celoso, pero retorcido. El muy depravado. Cosas vederes…_

 ─ ¿Puedo chupártela? ─ preguntó Zabini, los ojos avellana relumbrando de anticipación y echando chispas a la luz de las antorchas.

 Draco fingió considerarlo unos momentos. ─ Sólo si hacés un buen trabajo. ─ dijo desdeñoso.

 ─ Sí, sí… te lo prometo. Vos sabés que yo soy muy bueno para esto, Draco. ─ la verga de Zabini estaba de nuevo totalmente erecta y los ojos se le derretían de lascivia.

 Draco se desabrochó los jeans y sintió los dedos de Harry sobre los suyos, colaborando para bajar el cierre, entendió entonces. Era como si fueran a cogerse a Zabini juntos. Iban a aprovecharse de él. _¡Qué tortuoso, qué obsceno!_ Draco estaba encantado. Harry guió sus manos que ahora estaban bajando los pantalones deslizándolos por las caderas. ─ ¡Qué estás esperando?, ¡poné esa boca a trabajar!

 ─ ¡Dioses, Draco! Sos fabuloso. ─ gimoteó Zabini y cayó de rodillas. Draco se apretó contra la reja ofreciéndole los genitales enmarcados entre dos barrotes. Zabini empezó a chupar de inmediato, la verga de Draco respondió enseguida al estímulo.

 Era bueno, pero lo que siguió… Draco no se lo había esperado, Harry se había arrodillado también, detrás de él y le estaba forzando los muslos para que los abriera. Draco anticipó lo que su amante estaba por hacer y el sólo pensamiento pareció redirigirle en un segundo todo el torrente sanguíneo hacia la verga. Que Zabini pensara que era el resultado de sus atenciones. Harry y Draco sabían la verdad. La lengua de Harry se clavó en su agujero sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Draco reaccionó con deseo entusiasta y acometió la boca de Zabini. Harry le había anclado con las manos las caderas contra la reja y su lengua se zambullía implacable en el esfínter demandando ingreso, ansiosa. Era tan invasivo y tan excitante, porque se trataba de Harry, la sensación erótica que le despertaba era probablemente una de las más intensas que jamás había experimentado.

 Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior, Harry lo había sorprendido con _eso_ , Draco nunca hubiera esperado una repetición del _recurso_ tan pronto. Sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban lívidos. Zabini seguía trabajando por su lado incansable y seguía siendo tan talentoso como siempre. Era casi demasiado para soportarlo, atacado de esa forma por los dos lados. Draco se hizo una imagen mental de cuán cercanos debían de estar los dos rostros y ya no pudo resistir más, acabó. Harry le estaba acariciando los muslos e instantes después Zabini lo soltó.

 Zabini se puso de pie. ─ Ahora me toca a mí. ─ ordenó y expuso su verga erecta entre dos barrotes.

 Draco tanteó la mano de Harry, la tomó y la llevó con la suya para aferrar el miembro de Zabini. ─ Mirame directo a los ojos. ─ le ordenó a Zabini y empezó a frotar. ─ ¿Sabés dónde va a estar mi padre dentro de dos semanas?

 ─ Yo quería que me la chuparas ─ se quejó Zabini, pero las palabras le salían dificultosas por lo jadeos.

 ─ No puedo hacerte preguntas si tengo la boca ocupada chupándotela. Además, que te quede claro, ninguna parte tuya va a estar nunca dentro de mí. Contestame la pregunta y contentate con que te la esté sobando. La respiración de Harry se sentía junto a su oreja, una mano de Harry le masajeaba las nalgas, la otra, encima de la suya, alrededor de la verga de Zabini.

 ─ Está bien. ─ aceptó Zabini y cerró los ojos ─ Va a estar en Londres… buscándote. ¡Dale, con más fuerza y velocidad!

 Draco apretó el agarre casi como para provocar dolor, pero Zabini no se quejó. ─ Abrí los ojos. ¿Y si yo no estoy en Londres? ¿Va a estar rastreándome?

 ─ Sí… _¡ay mierda!_ … síii…

 Draco empezó a sacudir frenéticamente, quería llevar a Zabini hasta el borde. ─ ¿Te gusta? ─ trató de que la voz sonara lo más aterciopelada posible.

 ─ ¡Dioses… sí! ¡Ay… mierda… sí! ─ había vuelto a cerrar los ojos apretándolos. Harry le dio un suave apretón de advertencia en la mano, pero Draco ya sabía, ése era el momento.

 ─ ¿Dónde está Voldemort? ─ demandó.

 ─ ¡Mierda… no! ¡No p…pue… ay… mierda!

 ─ ¡Sí podés! ¡Decímelo o te maldigo con un hechizo y no vas a poder acabar! ¡Decímelo! ─ ordenó Draco amenazante.

 Zabini dejó escapar un gritito de frustración. ─ ¡No!

 ─ ¡Sí! ─ Draco dejó de sacudirlo y apretó con toda su fuerza la base de la verga para que no pudiera acabar ─ ¡Decímelo!

 Zabini estaba por ceder. Draco apretó aún más, si eso era posible. Los muslos de Zabini empezaron a temblar y ya no pudo más, se rindió. ─ ¡Perth!

 ─ ¿Perth? ─ repitió Draco suspicaz.

 ─ ¡Sí… por favor! ¡Draco… por favor… maldición!

 Draco retomó los movimientos. ─ ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo en Perth?

 ─ Sólo… haciendo planes… creo… ¡no sé!

 ─ ¿Pero está allí? ─ preguntó Draco buscando confirmación.

 ─ ¡Sí!

 ─ ¡Buen chico! ─ dijo Draco, aumentó la velocidad y Zabini pudo finalmente acabar con otro grito. Draco frunció la nariz cuando la verga de Zabini hizo erupción desparramando semen en todas direcciones. _Y eso que se estuvo pajeando todo el día,_ pensó Draco. Le soltó la verga. Harry aprovechó para susurrar un encantamiento de limpieza.

 Zabini retrocedió tambaleando y se dejó caer sentado en el catre. La cara sepultada en las manos. ─ ¡Mierda, mierda… no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho… me van a matar! ¡Me van a perseguir y me van a matar! ─ miró a Draco con terror en el rostro ─ ¡Me van a matar… ya sé lo que hacen… las cosas que me van a hacer… ya lo he visto…!

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Elegiste el lado equivocado. ─ dijo ─ Los de este lado no son mucho mejor… no vayas a creer… pero no creo que llegarían a tales extremos.

 Zabini se  acostó de lado y se enrolló en posición fetal gimiendo y balbuceando su miseria. Era un espectáculo muy triste. ─ Me tengo que ir. ─ dijo Draco sin levantar mucho la voz. ─ Estoy contento de que me lo hayas dicho. ─ no sonó para nada consolador dado el estado profundamente afligido de Zabini. Pero fue lo más cercano a un “Gracias” que pudo lograr.

 Salieron de la carpa.

 oOo

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del auror de guardia, Harry se hizo visible de nuevo, ─ Perth. ─ dijo, y entrelazó los dedos con los de Draco.

 Vieron a Hooch cruzar en dirección a la carpa de instructores, pero al parecer no los había visto. ─ A los árboles, ─ dijo Draco ─ vamos a hablar unos minutos.

 Harry asintió y se desviaron hacia la izquierda. Harry iba adelante y cuando llegaron se apoyó contra un árbol. ─ No creo que haya mentido, ─ dijo ─ ¿a vos que te parece?

 ─ No, ─ dijo Draco ─ Zabini siempre fue muy mal mentiroso, me habría dado cuenta.

Harry sonrió. ─ Y lo tenías en una situación extrema.

 Draco sonrió a su vez. ─ Quizá tendría que haber esperado unos segundos más. Quería llevarlo al punto en que ya no me pudiera negar nada que le pidiera. Voy a tener que mejorar mis técnicas de coerción.

 Harry se lo acercó. ─ A mí me gustás así como sos. ─ dijo y lo envolvió con los brazos y con las piernas.

 Draco le besó la coronilla. ─ Ah… y a propósito… gracias. ─ dijo ─ No te puedo explicar lo maravilloso que se siente, me vas a tener que dejar probar esta noche. Y fue maravilloso tenerte conmigo para sacarle la información.

 ─ Lo hicimos juntos. ─ dijo Harry simplemente ─ Realmente él está obsesionado con vos.

 ─ Ya te lo había dicho ─ dijo Draco ─ Nunca me dejaba en paz.

 ─ ¿Vos creés que le pase algo?

 ─ Sí, ─ dijo Draco ─ para mí no está del todo bien de la cabeza, y no sólo porque está obsesionado conmigo, siempre fue un obsesivo sexual.

 Harry suspiró. ─ Pobre…

 Draco lo abrazó fuerte y rió. ─ Te da lástima ahora, ¿dónde está ese novio celoso que quería despellejarlo vivo a él y también a mí?

 ─ Sí ya sé. ─ dijo Harry contrito ─ Mirá lo que me has hecho. Por tu culpa me estoy volviendo blando.

 ─ Pero no en las partes que realmente importan. ─ dijo Draco pellizcándole el culo.

 ─ Boludo. ─ dijo Harry y le buscó la boca. Se besaron largamente.

 ─ Entonces… ¿en serio no te importó? ─ preguntó Draco cuando se separaron.

 ─ No, …creí que no me iba a gustar… ─ dijo Harry reflexionando ─ …pero lo hicimos juntos.

 Draco volvió a apretar el abrazo. ─ Sí, lo hicimos juntos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos y le informamos a Dumbledore?

 ─ Sí, claro.

 oOo

 Draco rascó la puerta de la carpa.

 Hooch salió a atender. Levantó las cejas al verlos. ─ ¿Qué deseaban?

 ─ Por favor, quisiéramos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. ─ dijo Draco brevemente.

 ─ Un momento. ─ Hooch desapareció y regresó instantes después ─ Pasen.

 Dumbledore y Snape estaban sentados jugando ajedrez, Moody estaba de pie observando la partida. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas y esbozos de sonrisas, las noches de los viernes en la carpa de entrenadores no parecían ser muy divertidas. Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de oporto y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

 ─ Buenas noches. ─ saludó con tono alegre y entusiasta, como determinado a pasar por alto el hecho de que los dos estaban enfadadísimos con él. ─ Vengan y siéntense.

 Draco levantó las cejas. ─ Tenemos que hablar con Ud…. y con el profesor Snape quizá también… en privado.

 Draco captó periféricamente las miradas que se cruzaron McGonagall, Hooch y Moody, las ignoró por completo. Dumbledore cruzó una rápida mirada con Snape. ─ ¿No es algo que se pueda tratar frente al resto del personal?

 ─ No. ─ dijo Draco cortante.

 Snape le buscó la mirada a Draco y se la mantuvo por largos instantes, luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore. ─ Podríamos ir a mi carpa.

 Dumbledore asintió. ─ Muy bien entonces. ─ dijo y los dos hombres se pusieron de pie.

 Caminaron los cuatro en silencio hasta la carpa de Snape. Snape sacó las nueve capas de barreras protectoras y todos entraron. Para Draco no fue una sorpresa comprobar que para el personal no había restricciones para modificar el interior, la carpa de Snape por dentro semejaba un pequeño departamento. Los cuatro tomaron asiento, Harry al lado de Draco, los costados de las zapatillas de ambos tocándose, pero nada más.

 ─ Tengo sed. ─ declaró Harry, Draco estaba seguro de que lo había expresado para provocar a Snape ─ ¿Tiene algo para tomar?

 Snape torció el labio. ─ No desperdicio espacio de almacenamiento con cerveza de manteca o jugo de calabaza, si desea algo para beber, señor Potter, tendrá que conformarse con alguna de las opciones disponibles.

 Draco sonrió. ─ ¿Que serían…?

 Snape trató de poner una mirada de fastidio, pero no le salió. ─ Agua o whisky de fuego. ─ murmuró.

 ─ Whisky de fuego estaría muy bien, ─ decidió Draco ─ dos, por favor.

 Era una pequeña batalla, pero dejaba bien establecido que ellos tenían la pelota y que lo sabían. Snape tuvo que avenirse, sirvió dos vasos y se los pasó a Draco, Draco le dio uno a Harry.

 ─ Entonces… ─ dijo Dumbledore afable y le dio un sorbo a la copa de oporto que había traído consigo.

 Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry, estaba disfrutando el momento estirando el suspenso. ─ ¿Querés contarlo vos?

 Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ No, a vos te toca contarlo, fue tu trabajo.

 Draco sonrió y se volvió hacia Snape y Dumbledore. ─ Sabemos dónde está Voldemort.

 Snape se ahogó con el whisky de fuego, la copa de Dumbledore parecía habérsele congelado en los labios. ─ ¿Es cierto? ─ dijo con tono que trató de ser lo más neutro posible.

 ─ Así es. ─ confirmó Draco.

 Dumbledore bajó la copa. ─ ¿Zabini?

 ─ Obviamente.

 ─ ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que les haya dicho la verdad?

 Draco titubeó y miró a Harry. ─ Estamos seguros. ─ dijo ─ No estaba… en posición… como para mostrarse creativo respecto de… ese tipo de información.

 ─ Espero… ─ intervino Snape con voz áspera ─ que no estés sugiriendo que ideaste tus propios métodos para torturar al prisionero.

 Draco le captó la mirada oscura. ─ En realidad, sí. ─ dijo con frialdad ─ Justamente eso es lo que estoy diciendo… no hice nada que no me hubieran _coaccionado_ a hacer, si uno se pone a pesar… nada sino lo que me habían hecho _tragar_ me gustara o no… pero fue tormento sin dolor.

 Snape estaba perplejo por la elección de palabras, una mirada rápida a Harry y una pregunta no formulada en voz alta. Draco la contestó con calma. ─ Sí, Harry estaba conmigo y me ayudó.

 Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron. ─ ¿Y estás seguro de que no estaba inventando respuestas para librarse de… cual sea fuera la presión que le estabas infligiendo?

 ─ Sí, ─ dijo Draco muy serio ─ después estaba muy abrumado por habérmelo dicho, lloraba. ─ Hizo una pausa. ─ Lo que me permite traer a colación otra cuestión, no creo que esté del todo bien… en sus cabales, quiero decir. Yo creo… los dos creemos que le pasa algo…

 ─ A mí también me lo había parecido, ─ admitió Dumbledore ─ sospechaba que no nos estaba dando todas las respuestas, pero realmente me cuestionaba si la tortura era aplicable en este caso, con una persona en esa condición mental.

 ─ Bueno, el método de coacción no le resultó desagradable, ─ dijo Draco sarcástico ─ no pienso volver a hacerlo nunca, eso sí. Pero le puedo asegurar que no estaba mintiendo.

 Snape se inclinó hacia delante. ─ ¿Dónde está el Señor Oscuro? ─ preguntó.

 Draco lo miró a los ojos directamente, se lo iba a decir a Snape, no a Dumbledore. ─ En Perth. Y mi padre estará dentro de dos semanas en Londres, buscándome.

 ─ Sí, tu cabeza está marcada. ─ dijo Snape ─ Y tu padre quiere ser el que la consiga. Es imperativo que te mantengamos lejos de su alcance.

 Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. ─ Severus, ¿serías tan amable de informarles a Kingsley y a Moody de estos descubrimientos? Tengo otra cuestión que aclarar. Cuando hayamos terminado restituiré las barreras.

 Snape se puso de pie. ─ ¿Los llamo y los hago venir aquí?

 ─ En realidad, sí. Creo que eso es mejor. Y se podés mandarles una lechuza a la Orden… tenemos que reunirnos sin demora.

 Snape asintió y salió sin agregar nada más.

 ─ Una cosa más, ─ dijo Dumbledore una vez que Snape hubo salido ─ Hemos estado planificando para las primeras misiones en septiembre.

 El pulso de Draco se aceleró. ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ preguntó, sentía la boca seca. La zapatilla de Harry se apretó contra la suya.

 ─ A la luz de los últimos hechos y de esta información, ─ dijo Dumbledore hablando con lentitud ─ todo indica que estás en más peligro del que habíamos supuesto. Tu padre recrudecerá tu persecución, fue una de las cosas que ya le había podido sacar a Zabini. Será más seguro que tengas a más gente con vos. No… no Harry… a Harry no lo voy a reasignar… no me miren así. Sin embargo los mellizos Weasley lograron persuadirme de que podrían ser de mucha utilidad para vos y el profesor Snape, así que los mandaré a ellos con ustedes.

 Bueno… algo era algo. Draco parecía bastante contento. Harry parecía tener sentimientos encontrados.

 ─ ¿Eso te parece más de tu gusto? ─ preguntó Dumbledore cauteloso.

 Draco asintió. ─ Un poco sí. ─ dijo ─ Y me parece bien que los mande a pesar de que no seguimos sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Pero sigo pensando igual que no es un arreglo justo, para Harry y para mí.

 Harry asintió. ─ Injusto e innecesario. ─ dijo con disgusto ─ Pero supongo que me parece bien que esta vez no lo esté mandando prácticamente solo.

 Las blancas cejas de Dumbledore se dispararon para arriba. ─ Mal se puede minimizar la presencia del profesor Snape equiparándola con estar solo.

 ─ Será como Ud. dice. Más es mejor. ─ se apresuró a intervenir Draco temiendo que Harry fuera a explotar. ─ ¿No te parece? ─ preguntó tocándole con suavidad una mano.

 Harry se puso de pie. ─ Todavía no puedo entenderlo, ─ le dijo a Dumbledore ─ obtuvimos la información y le dijimos dónde está Voldemort pero Ud. no reconsidera su decisión y persiste en su idea de no mandarnos juntos. Si no fuera porque tengo miedo de que me maten apenas dé un paso fuera del campamento, lo que significaría la destrucción del mundo mágico, mandaría al diablo todo esto hoy mismo.

 Tenía las mejillas encendidas y Draco seguía temiendo que pudiera explotar. Dumbledore se limitó a asentir. ─ Lamento que tus sentimientos sean esos. ─ dijo y fijó los ojos en su copa de oporto.

 ─ Ya vámonos ─ le dijo muy serio Harry a Draco. Los dos abandonaron la carpa.

 oOo

 ─ Realmente me alegro por vos, ─ dijo Harry con tono tristón mientras acariciaba incansable el pecho de Draco ─ no vayas a creer que no. Al menos vas a tener unos amigos con vos, no vas a estar solo con Snape.

 ─ Con Snape no estaba mal, te lo aseguro. Espero que estar con Fred y George todo el tiempo no lo ponga de mal humor. Suelen afectarlo casi tan mal como vos.

 Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza. ─ Odio esta puta guerra.

 ─ Yo también.

 ─ Si tenemos sexo de nuevo, ¿te parece que nos vamos a sentir un poco mejor?

 ─ No, pero por lo menos vamos a disfrutar el sexo. ─ dijo Draco y los dos sonrieron. Draco rodó encima de Harry y se besaron. ─ Me encanta el sexo. ─ murmuró en los labios de Harry.

 Harry soltó una risita. ─ A mí también. ─ confesó como si fuera algo de lo que tuviera que sentirse culpable.

 ─ ¿Y a qué estamos esperando entonces?

 oOo

 Varios días más tarde, la noche del martes, llegó una lechuza para Draco. Snape le informaba que Pomfrey había examinado concienzudamente a Zabini, y que ella también había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba mentalmente perturbado, su recomendación había sido que se lo trasladara e internara en St. Mungo por el resto de la guerra. Snape quería conocer la opinión de Draco al respecto.

 Draco estaba solo en su carpa cuando recibió la carta, que había sido traída por Hedwig, esperando a Harry que estaba en ese momento en uno de esos períodos a los que solía referirse como “tiempo de Ron”. Para Draco, contestar a esa carta resultó muy difícil. Sentía una opresión en la garganta cuando firmó y lacró la respuesta. ¿Adónde había ido a parar el mundo? Dos meses después de graduarse, marcaba con su firma el futuro y destino de un ex compañero de estudios. Ciertamente, Zabini nunca había sido su amigo. Ciertamente, Zabini era un mortífago. Pero así y todo, la situación se le antojaba totalmente surrealista. Draco hasta suponía que todo esto podía no ser más que un sueño y que se despertaría por la mañana en el dormitorio de los Slytherin escuchando los ronquidos de Zabini. Claro que eso significaría también que no habría Harry, salvo esos no muy afortunados encuentros en el lechucero. Y si bien sólo llevaba un mes despertando junto a Harry, la relación entre ellos se había vuelto algo permanente. Pero nadie podía anticipar lo que pasaría dos semanas después. 

 Draco ató el rollo a la pata de Hedwig. ─ Llevale esto a Snape, por favor ─ dijo en voz baja.

 Ella ululó corto y lo acarició con un ala. Draco se quedó agachado a la puerta de la carpa y la observó partir. Segundos después no era más que una mota clara en la pizarra gris oscuro del cielo. Un cielo que se iba cubriendo de ominosas nubes que presagiaban la llegada de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

 oOo


	24. Los últimos días

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 24  – Los últimos días**

Draco se despertó sobresaltado la noche del martes, el rugir de un trueno lo había arrancado de su sueño. Al parecer había estado dando vueltas mientras dormía, tenía la bolsa medio enredada en las piernas. Tenía la frente sudorosa y el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué había estado soñando? Se quedó acostado tratando de calmarse y de acordarse.

 Zabini. Había estado soñando con Zabini. Por varios minutos no pudo determinar con precisión qué era lo que sentía. Y entonces lo comprendió. Se sentía culpable. Muy culpable. Culpabilidad rayana con el pánico. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Había seducido desvergonzadamente a alguien que no tenía capacidad de resistírsele y lo había condenado a muerte o a algo peor a manos de su padre o de otros como su padre. Y si lo declaraban mentalmente enfermo y lo internaban en el pabellón de criminales de St. Mungo, eso podría ser aun peor. Había seducido a un enfermo que no tenía capacidad de defenderse. Draco se sentía abyecto.

 Se puso de costado dándole la espalda a Harry. ¿Cómo podía ser que Harry se lo hubiera  permitido? ¿Y qué iba a pensar Harry cuando llegara a las mismas conclusiones que él? ¿Acaso su propia culpa combinada con el asco lo llevaría a terminar con la relación?

 El pánico estaba alcanzando proporciones épicas y Draco sintió como si se sofocara. Nunca hasta ese momento había sentido necesidad de pedir disculpas, de obtener un perdón o una absolución que nadie podía darle. Se sentía espantosamente mal.

 Harry se movió detrás de él. ─ _taspieto_ ─ farfulló medio dormido.

 ─ Sí.

 Harry se incorporó un poco. ─ ¿Qué pasa? 

 Parecía más despierto y sonaba preocupado. Draco no se movió.

 ─ Che, ─ Harry le sacudió un hombro ─ ¿qué te pasa?

 ¿Podía contarle? ¿Mejoraría eso en algo las cosas? ─ Estoy teniendo un momento Gryffindor.

 Harry rió confundido. ─ ¿Eh…? ¿cómo?

 ─ No sé, ─ dijo algo bruscamente ─ se me ocurrió de golpe que podría se una mala persona, eso es todo.

 ─ Eso no es cierto. ─ protestó Harry y le tironeó el hombro para que se diera vuelta.

 Draco se resistió. ─ Si lo soy, me aproveché de alguien enfermo que no tenía capacidad de defenderse.

 ─ Él no quería defenderse ─ argumentó Harry ─ y podría decirse que le diste lo que tanto deseaba.

 Draco giró. ─ ¿Es así cómo lo ves? ─ Sonó un trueno lejano, en ese momento no llovía. El aire parecía cargado de electricidad o quizá de magia.

 Harry le deslizó la mano acariciándole el pecho desnudo. ─ Sí, vos sabías que siempre había estado obsesionado pero no fue evidente que podía estar desequilibrado hasta el final cuando se puso a llorar. Tampoco es seguro que esté enfermo. Aunque podría ser lo que Hermione llama _obsesivo compulsivo_. 

 La jerga de Granger parecía aplicable en este caso. ─ Y no parecía desvariar cuando habló de ser un mortífago y todo eso. ─ dijo Draco tratando de convencerse de que no estaba tratando de racionalizar. ¡Merlín!, realmente _se estaba_ transformando en un Gryffindor. Los Slytherins, como su padre se lo había recordado tantas veces, tomaban lo que querían sin preocuparse de otros intereses que no fueran los propios. Los complejos de culpa eran cosa de las otras Casas, especialmente de Gryffindor.

 Harry lo acariciaba para calmarlo. ─ Así es. Vos no te sentís culpable por lo de la seducción, ¿o sí?

 ─ Quizá un poco. Y me parece que fue indigno, ¡qué poco Slytherin que suena!, pero protestaba contra Dumbledore por lo que me obligaba a hacer pero igual voy y lo hago. Y ayudado por mi novio _que también protestaba_.

 Harry le dio un beso rápido. ─ No te preocupes. Yo sé que me sos leal. Yo lo veo como que Blaise te dio un poco de lástima y que pudiste hacer que te contara la información que sabía y que nuestro lado necesitaba. Ningún otro podría haberla obtenido. Y creo que lo hiciste de la mejor manera, no fuiste demasiado agradable ni demasiado desagradable con él. Yo no me sentí traicionado. Lo que no quiere decir que me muestre partidario de tener otros tríos en el futuro.

 Draco rió amargamente. ─ A como van las cosas, en el futuro tampoco vamos a tener dúos siquiera. ¡Oh Harry! vos me transformaste en todo un Gryffindor, con complejo de culpa y todo.

 ─ Bueno, no es tampoco algo que se considere una ETS ─ dijo Harry riendo y le acarició el pelo. ─ Te amo. ─ agregó y volvió a besarlo.

 ─ Boludo, ─ dijo Draco sonriendo ─ yo también te amo. ─ y volvieron a besarse y Draco sintió que la tensión lo abandonaba.

 ─ ¿Te sentía mejor ahora?

 ─ Sí, gracias.

 Se abrazaron estrechamente y así volvieron a dormirse.

 oOo

Los mellizos estaban muy entusiasmados de que los hubieran asignado con Snape y Draco para la primera misión. Habían redactado una lista de cosas para hacer para, según lo había puesto Fred, “mantener a Snape en su lugar”. Draco temblaba cada vez que agregaban un nuevo ítem a la lista.

 ─ Vamos, ─ le rogaba a George en vano ─ Es buen tipo si no le hacen perder la paciencia. Conmigo se comportó muy bien y me gustaría que las cosas siguieran igual.

 ─ Oh Draco, ─ dijo George sonriendo ─ quien te oyera pensaría que no querés que vayamos.

 ─ No me entiendan mal, ─ argumentó Draco ─ sí quiero, si no puede ser Harry el que esté conmigo, ustedes son la siguiente mejor opción. Pero no quiero que estén antagonizando con él todo el tiempo.

 ─ Tranquilo, ─ dijo Fred con tono serio ─ sabemos que Snape es una especie de mentor para vos. No vamos a hacer lío, en realidad nunca hacemos _daño_ , sólo hacemos que las cosas sean más divertidas. Y en la última misión te ayudamos, ¿o no?

 ─ Sí. ─ admitió Draco.

 ─ Tranquilizate entonces, ─ repitió Fred ─ obviamente no vamos a poder _reemplazar_ a Harry en _todas_ las cosas que hace por vos…

 No lo dejó continuar, Draco se puso de pie, avergonzado. Claro que sabían de la relación entre ellos pero no hacía falta que estuvieran haciendo bromas al respecto todo el tiempo. ─ ¡No estábamos hablando de eso!

 ─ Eh… no te aguantás ni una broma… ─ dijeron a coro pero sin mostrar ni pizca de arrepentimiento.

 Ya era hora del partido del domingo, reparó Draco cuando controló la hora.

 oOo

 El miércoles cuando iban a almorzar, se cruzaron con otro grupo, Krum estaba entre ellos. Draco recordó que quería hablar con él. ─ Guardame un lugar en la mesa, voy a hablar unos minutos con Krum.

 ─ Hola. ─ saludó Draco.

 ─ Hola. ─ respondió Krum algo sorprendido.

 ─ ¿Cómo va eso?

 ─ Krum se encogió de hombros. ─ Bien, estuvimos practicando duelo hoy y todavía tengo una quemadura en el brazo. No me la pude curar bien.

 Draco la estudió un instante y la curó de inmediato. ─ ¿Mejor?

 ─ Gracias.

 ─ De nada. ─ dijo Draco ─ quería saludarte, desde la última vez no volvimos a hablar.

 ─ Supe que habías estado en una misión, escuché algunos rumores.

 ─ ¿Ah sí?

 ─ Sí, ¿ésas van a ser tus misiones en septiembre? ¿Espionaje?

 ─ Sí, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a estar trabajando con Snape y con los mellizos Weasley como _mulettos_.

 ─ ¿Cómo qué?

 ─ Apoyo, refuerzos.

 ─ Ah, ─ dijo Krum ─ yo todavía no sé qué me va a tocar, me dijeron que voy a trabajar con Macmillan y con Goldstein, pero no sé nada más.

 ─ Creo que la mayoría no sabe qué le va a tocar. ─ dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño ─ Harry todavía no sabe, pero a Harry nunca le dicen nada. ─ agregó con una amargura que no pudo disimular.

 ─ Vos y Harry, ─ dijo Krum hablando lentamente ─ son muy buenos amigos.

 Era en realidad una pregunta. ─ Somos amantes. ─ dijo Draco ─ Supongo que después de lo que hablamos la otra vez… algo te imaginarías…

 ─ Sí… no estaba seguro… pero sí. ─ dijo Krum, no mostraba repulsión en el tono, simplemente curiosidad.

 ─ ¿Y con lo de Granger?

 ─ Dentro de todo, bien. Creo que siempre supe que no quería salir conmigo…

 ─ Sí, pero siempre duele…

 Krum sólo asintió con un gesto.

  _Si te gustaran los chicos tendría a uno que podría presentarte y que está ansioso de compañía_ , pensó Draco. ─ Lo siento.

 Krum se encogió de hombros. ─ Ya se me va a pasar. ─ dijo con un pequeña sonrisa, Draco no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír nunca antes.

 ─ ¿Querés venir a sentarte con nosotros?

 Krum pareció sorprendido y complacido. ─ Bueno. ¿creés que no será incómodo para Hermione?

─ No, no creo. Pero no hace falta que te sientes al lado de ella. Sentate con Harry y conmigo.

 Draco pensó que esta actitud tan amigable con Krum, así tan de golpe, era otra consecuencia de su complejo de culpa por lo de Zabini.

 oOo

 En cierta forma, asustaba lo rápido que pasaban los días. Ya era el miércoles de la última semana. Ya todos conocían las misiones que les tocaban y el domingo a la mañana partirían para cumplir con lo asignado. Ya no tenían clases de entrenamiento, ocupaban el tiempo en reuniones y consultas sobre las misiones. 

 Las misiones debían permanecer secretas. A Harry le habían dado muy pocos datos de la suya. Al parecer trabajaría con Granger y Weasley para decodificar mensajes de los mortífagos. Draco, Snape y los mellizos seguirían espiando para localizar lugares de escondite y eventualmente para capturar prisioneros. Cuando Draco le había preguntado específicamente por Lucius, Snape sólo le había contestado con vaguedad.

 Aunque faltaban todavía tres días Draco ya tenía todo ordenado y listo para partir. Eso lo dejaba tranquilo y con más tiempo para lo que realmente quería hacer, que era estar todo el tiempo con Harry. Y ya no le molestaba que Granger o Weasley estuvieran, siempre que pudiera estar al lado de Harry.

 Se daba cuenta de lo pegote que se había vuelto, pero no le importaba. No sabía lo que pasaría más adelante, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo. Quería aprovecharlo al máximo mientras pudiera.

 Harry entró en la carpa. ─ ¡Hoy es el último partido de quidditch!

 Draco sólo sonrió a medias. ─ Y podría ser último de nuestras vidas. ─ dijo cínicamente, estaba sentado sobre la bolsa con las piernas cruzadas.

 ─ No digas esas cosas. ─ dijo Harry sacándose las zapatillas ─ He decidido que vamos a ganar esta guerra rápido y después ya vamos a poder pensar en una carrera como jugadores profesionales de quidditch.

 A veces la táctica despreocupada daba resultado. No esta vez. Harry le hizo descruzar las piernas y se sentó frente a él y lo abrazó. ─ Ya sé.

 Draco también lo abrazó y no pudo decir nada, sentía la garganta bloqueada. Le acarició la espalda y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin él? Era prácticamente una adicción, pero no una dañina. Era como el aire que respiraba. ¿Y desde cuándo se le ocurrían cursilerías como ésa? pensó horrorizado.

 Se quedaron sentados así durante largo tiempo, sin hablar, sin coger (por una vez) sólo abrazándose. Percibiendo los latidos del otro. Cada tanto Harry levantaba la cabeza y le besaba los cabellos. Mucho después Harry le dio besos en todo el rostro. ─ Ojalá pudiera evitarte toda esta tristeza. ─ dijo, sonaba tan Gryffindor e infantil.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ Pero no podés. Apoyó la frente contra la de Harry pero evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos. ─ Asegurame que todo va a ser igual… después.

 ─ ¿Después de la misión? ¿Después de la guerra?

 ─ De una o de la otra, de las dos. La próxima vez que te vea, después de este fin de semana cuando nos separemos.

 ─ No digas boludeces. Claro que sí. ─ dijo Harry con determinación ─ ¿Acaso creés que podría olvidarme de esto? ¿Cambiarte por otro o algo así? De lo que no estoy seguro es de si voy a sobrevivir.

 ─ No digas eso. ─ y Draco apretó violentamente el abrazo ─ en eso no quiero ni pensar, sólo quería que me dijeras la primera parte.

 Harry lo besó con violencia, tanta que le machucaba los labios, pero eso no importaba. A Draco le gustaba. Tenerlo tan cerca le hacía sentir que podía evitar la separación por un simple acto de voluntad. Las lenguas batallaron furiosas por largos y maravillosos minutos mojados.

 Harry lo interrumpió primero. ─ Son las ocho menos cinco. ¿Todavía tenés ganas de jugar?

 ─ Sí, es el último juego.

 ─ Vamos, entonces.

 oOo

 Krum fue el que se hizo con la snitch, fue reñido, se la birló a Draco en el último segundo. Harry había jugado de cazador. Los dos le habían ofrecido la posición pero había declinado.

 Volvieron a las carpas con Granger, que había estado observando, y con Weasley. Ron hasta había felicitado a Krum por la captura, habían jugado en el mismo equipo (probablemente Harry los había puesto juntos a propósito, podía comportarse muy Slytherin cuando quería).

 Granger preguntó: ─ Draco, ─ ¿qué van a hacer con Zabini? Lo último que escuché es que todavía no habían decidido.

 ─ Lo van a mandar a St. Mungo, en principio para hacerle más exámenes. Están seguros de que es obsesivo-compulsivo pero quieren determinar si es algo natural o algo inducido por Voldemort.

 ─ ¿A vos qué te parece? ─ quiso saber Weasley.

 ─ Yo creo que es natural. Por momentos parecía el mismo que yo había conocido cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero en otros parecía que tenía todas sus prioridades trastrocadas. Le importaba más yo que el hecho de que estaba preso. Pero cuando nos dijo dónde estaba Voldemort se dio cuenta de que eso lo ponía en serio peligro si los de su lado lo agarraban, en ese momento tenía plena conciencia de las consecuencias.

 ─ ¿Te parece que Voldemort va a tratar de apresarlo? ¿Que lo va a ir a buscar a St. Mungo? ─ preguntó Granger.

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ No lo sé. Es posible. Es despiadado. Pero también tiene una guerra que pelear. Un Harry Potter al que tiene que encontrar y matar y todo eso.

 Harry se estremeció. Draco le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

 ─ Es triste. ─ dijo Weasley ─ A mí nunca me gustó, pero igual. Hace dos meses era un compañero nuestro y ahora es un mortífago y termina internado en St. Mungo.

 ─ Cierto. ─ dijo Draco, todo el asunto lo hacía sentir mal y no quería hablar de eso.

 Al parecer Harry lo había notado puesto que cambió de tema. ─ Entonces, las lechuzas que mandó Dumbledore… no hay entrenamiento mañana, sólo reuniones. ¿Nos darán toda la información que desconocemos hasta ahora?

 ─ ¡Eso espero! ─ exclamó Granger ─ Esto de no saber me está volviendo loca.

 ─ Y también está esa gran asamblea del sábado, ¿qué nos irán a decir?

 ─ Tendremos que esperar, ya nos enteraremos.

oOo

 La asamblea tuvo lugar en el comedor, habían retirado las mesas y las habían reemplazado por varias filas de sillas. El clima en el recinto era sombrío. Les habían pedido que se sentaran con los de su grupo. Draco estaba entre Harry y George.

 En total eran unos sesenta, la mayoría de Hogwarts y del año de Draco, unos pocos del año de Fred y George y del año de entremedio y los que Draco solía llamar “misceláneos”: unas chicas de Beauxbaton y Krum. Había seis filas de sillas. Estaban en la segunda fila, Granger había querido sentarse en la primera pero Harry y Weasley la convencieron para que desistiera.

 Snape estaba sentado entre McGonagall y ─Draco notó con gran interés─ Lupin, que había sido invitado por alguna razón. Pomfrey estaba del otro lado de Lupin, los dos estaban conversando animadamente. Draco fijó la vista en Snape hasta que le captó la mirada, levantó una ceja y le hizo un gesto en dirección a Lupin.

 Cualquier otra persona se hubiera ruborizado, snape sólo ensombreció la expresión y miró para otro lado. Draco tuvo que resistir para no sonreír. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Snape más adelante qué era lo que estaba haciendo Lupin allí. Iban a tener mucho tiempo juntos dentro de poco y muchas ocasiones para poder hablar.

 Shacklebolt, por indicación de Dumbledore, se puso de pie y dio comienzo a la sesión.

─ Buenas noches. ─ saludó con voz grave y bien modulada ─ Les agradezco que hayan venido, me doy cuenta de lo valioso que es su tiempo de ocio, especialmente en esta última etapa. Quiero felicitarlos a todos por el esfuerzo que pusieron estos dos meses. Sabemos que han incrementado sus talentos y sus fortalezas y que están preparados para la acción. Esta noche les daremos información adicional y algunos datos de logística. Quiero recordarles ─si bien es algo que dicta el sentido común─ la confidencialidad que deben guardar respecto de su entrenamiento y de las misiones que se les asignen. Aclarado el punto, quiero agregar que fue un gusto y un privilegio trabajar con ustedes y poder llegar a conocerlos más, ¿Albus?

 Dumbledore se puso de pie. ─ Algo de logística. Dado que ésta será la primera misión le hemos puesto un tiempo límite, dentro de dos sábados deberán aparicionar al lugar que les voy a comunicar después. Harán entonces un informe de lo realizado y se les asignará una nueva misión. En ese lugar es donde, además, van a pasar el tiempo de descanso entre misiones. El lugar está altamente protegido, son los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, están protegidos por un _Fidelius_ , yo soy el Guardián Secreto. Como ya lo saben, ustedes no podrán revelarle a nadie la localización, si intentaran hacerlo comprobarán que les es imposible. De ahora en más todos ustedes pasan a ser miembros de la Orden.

 Dumbledore hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de su copa de oporto. ─ Los tiempos de descanso entre misiones y la duración de las misiones serán variables. En algunos casos una misión puede durar apenas unos días o una semana, en otros podrá durar meses. Les recuerdo que se trata de una guerra y ustedes saben bien lo que está en juego.

 Se volvió hacia Moody que le entregó un fajo de pergaminos. ─ Los grupos serán permanentes, excepto en muy pocos casos especiales. Fueron conformados así por muy buenas razones. Traten de trabajar con sus compañeros de grupo de la forma más armónica posible para lograr el máximo de eficiencia. Cada grupo será supervisado por un adulto, a él deberán recurrir si llegaran a presentarse problemas. Pasaré ahora a dar lectura de la conformación de los grupos.

 Draco sabía que el jefe de su grupo era Snape y que probablemente Dumbledore sería el de Harry. Sus presunciones se vieron confirmadas. El grupo de Harry fue el último mencionado y Dumbledore era el supervisor. El dato que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza fue: dos semanas, si todavía estaban vivos, se reencontrarían en dos semanas.

 ─ Ahora, ─ continuó Dumbledore ─ algunas noticias. Sabemos dónde está Voldemort. Sí, ya sé… pero escúchenme sin embargo. No les puedo decir cómo lo averiguamos pero es cierto. Fue confirmado con _Veritaserum_ en un mortífago capturado cuyo nombre no revelaremos. Es una de nuestras más grandes esperanzas que ésta pueda ser la guerra más corta de las que tenemos memoria. Antes de que concluyamos algunas palabras de advertencia y consejos. No confíen en nadie más que sus compañeros. Traten por todos los medios de ocultar la información de la que disponen. A todos se los proveerá con Veritaserum y con pociones de curación. Ustedes las conocen y han aprendido a prepararlas, cuídenlas mucho, saben bien que algunas necesitan de largo tiempo para madurar. No rindan jamás sus varitas. En caso de emergencia, contáctennos mediante lechuza o aparicionen.  Memoricen esta dirección: Grimmauld Place 12, Londres. Está protegida, por lo tanto sólo podrán aparicionar en el umbral. Es posible también, acceder por la red Floo, pero preferiríamos que ese medio no se use. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

 Hubo un largo silencio. ─ Bien. ─ dijo Dumbledore y volvió a tomar asiento.

 Shacklebolt se volvió a poner de pie. ─ Se concentrarán mañana a las ocho en el área entre esta carpa y la carpa del personal y cada uno aparicionará a su respectivo destino. El campamento será desmantelado inmediatamente después. Asegúrense de llevarse todas sus pertenencias y sus mascotas. Si alguna mascota quedara olvidada se la trasladará a los cuarteles. Despídanse esta noche, mañana no habrá tiempo. Gracias y que pasen buenas noches.

 El personal empezó a levantarse y a retirarse. Draco notó divertido que Snape y Lupin se habían quedado sentados, conversando.

 Harry lo miró. ─ ¿Entonces…?

 ─ Creo que voy a ir a saludar a Krum.

 ─ Te acompaño.

 Saludaron y luego salieron, enseguida se reunieron con Granger y Weasley y los mellizos aparecieron segundos después. Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Pero la voz de Granger predominó. ─ Buena suerte, Draco, cuidate y todo eso.

 ─ Gracias, vos también. Y cuidámelo a H… cuidalos a los dos…

 Granger sonrió. ─ Voy a poner mi mayor esfuerzo.

 ─ Lo sé.

 ─ Y vos también hace todo el esfuerzo para mantenerte vivo. ─ dijo Granger y lo abrazó.

 De alguna forma ya había anticipado que Granger iba a hacer eso, él la abrazó a su vez, Harry le captó la mirada y sonrió divertido, Draco revoleó los ojos.

 Se volvió hacia Weasley. ─ Buena suerte.

 ─ Vos también, ─ dijo Weasley y se estrecharon las manos ─ nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

 ─ ¿Ustedes ya conocen el lugar, no? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Sí, ya estuvimos muchas veces antes. Es una casa grande, con muchas habitaciones. Cuidate, y espero que mis hermanos no te fastidien demasiado… aunque ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien…

 ─ Sí, son buenos… ─ dijo Draco captando la vista de Fred.

 ─ ¡Nada más que buenos? ─ protestó Fred ─ No le creas Ron, Draco sabe lo valiosos que somos. ¿o no Draco?

 Draco rió. ─ Sí, claro. Bueno a ustedes los voy a ver mañana…

 ─…y mucho los días siguientes ─ completó George.

 ─ Cierto. ─ admitió Draco ─ ¿Qué hora es?

 ─ Las diez pasadas.

 ─ Creo que me voy a acostar, ─ dijo Draco intercambiando miradas con Harry ─ mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

 ─ Yo también. ─ se apresuró a decir Harry.

 Granger entrecerró los ojos. ─ No vengan a hacernos creer que van a dormir. ─ dijo burlona. ─ Sabemos que no es así.

 ─ Bien, ─ replicó Harry ─ parece que algo de sensatez tenés, después de todo.

 Harry se agachó para esquivar el golpe de Hermione, tomó a Draco de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo.

 oOo

 Ya llegando a la carpa, Harry dijo: ─ Entonces… el último polvo por dos semanas…

 Draco lo miró lascivo. ─ Vamos a tener que hacer que valga la pena.

 ─ No te quepa duda ─ dijo Harry con voz cargada de deseo anticipado ─ Metete.

 ─ Tené la seguridad.

 ─ Metete en la carpa, quiero decir, boludo.

 No habían alcanzado a entrar que ya Harry había puesto un _Silencio_. Se sacó las zapatillas y la remera: ─ ¡Te deseo ya!

 ─ Y me vas a tener. ─ dijo Draco y se sacó, él también, la remera. ─ Tomó a Harry de los hombros y se lo acercó. Empezó devorándole la boca y luego transfirió los besos a una tetilla y siguió bajando hasta el ombligo, le hundió la lengua sugestivamente. Se puso de pie. ─ Sacate los pantalones. ─ ordenó.

 Una vez desnudos, Harry preguntó: ─ ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ─ la respiración ya se le había acelerado. ─ Quiero que sea muy bueno.

 ─ Siempre resulta bueno, ─ dijo Draco ─ ¿qué querés hacer?

 Harry le chupó ese punto del cuello. ─ Quiero que me cojas. ¿Te parece bien?

 ─ No tenés que pedírmelo dos veces. ─ replicó Draco ─ Vamos a hacerlo bien, entonces. Acostate.

 Harry sonrió. ─ Me encanta cuando me ordenás así.

 ─ Bien. ─ Draco se paró por encima con un pie a cada lado de las rodillas. Harry levantó un poco la cabeza.

 ─ Me encanta verte así desde este ángulo.

 Draco se sentó entre las rodillas de Harry, pasando las piernas por encima de los muslos de él y se inclinó hacia delante para darle una lamida lenta a lo largo de la verga. ─ ¿Qué te parece este otro ángulo?

 Harry dejó oír un gemido. ─ Ése también está muy bueno. Ni puedo decir cuánto me gusta cuando hacés eso.

 Draco hizo “eso” varias veces, coronando cada recorrido con un giro de lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Captó una gota de anticipación que había aflorado en la punta, sintió el ya familiar gusto salado en la boca. Apretó con muchísima fuerza las caderas de Harry, quería dejarlo marcado, para que le sirviera de recordatorio durante ese período en que iban a estar separados. Harry dejaba escapar una serie de sonidos inarticulados, su mente en guerra civil con su cuerpo, resistiendo el impulso de mover las caderas para invadirle la boca, no quería ahogarlo. Draco se compadeció de él y redobló el brío en la succión, al tiempo que con la mano le acariciaba los testículos del modo que sabía que a Harry le gustaba y luego la fue desplazando hacia atrás, Harry intentó abrir los muslos pero las piernas de Draco los bloqueaban.

 Draco se reacomodó, la posición con las piernas abiertas y doblado hacia delante ya le estaba haciendo doler la espalda de todos modos, ahora se puso con el pecho contra el suelo. Y sin dejar de trabajar con la boca le introdujo un dedo sólo lubricado con saliva. Harry gimió a viva voz, descontrolado, perdió la batalla contra su cuerpo y acometió alzando las caderas hasta alcanzar la garganta de Draco. Draco usó la mano libre para animarlo sin palabras en los movimientos, que lo invadiera con violencia y al diablo el dolor, ya tendría dos semanas para recuperar la voz. La respiración de Harry se volvió espasmódica y espasmódicas también las ondas que le agitaron todo el cuerpo en temblores que ya no eran voluntarios, y se descargó en lo profundo de la garganta. Draco sólo alcanzó a degustar los resabios, lo demás le había sido prácticamente inyectado sin participación de los músculos de la deglución.

 Harry lo atrajo hacia arriba con suavidad, Draco siguió con el dedo… en realidad ahora eran ya dos dedos… dentro de él, y lo besó. ─  Eso fue alucinante. ─ Draco saboreó el beso y comenzó a tantear alrededor… ─ ¿Dónde…? _¡Accio gel_!... ¡ah dio resultado!...

 El tubo estaba en su mano pero se demoró unos momentos disfrutando de los labios de Harry, quería darle algo de tiempo para que se recuperara. Además seguía con su plan de dejarle sus improntas, bien marcadas, para recordarles a todos que era suyo.

Su boca se desplazó al cuello, Harry se estremeció cuando lo sintió usando los dientes. ─ ¿Te gusta eso? ─ preguntó contra la piel cálida y salada ─ ¿Te gusta que te muerda?

 ─ ¡Sí! ─ dejó oír Harry con un jadeo al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda, sentía los dedos de Draco dentro de sí y la dureza de la erección contra su muslo. ─ ¡Dioses, sí, más…!

 Draco procedió a dejar otra marca a la altura  del ángulo entre la barbilla y el cuello, mordiendo lo suficiente para crear un moretón, al mismo tiempo movía los dedos dentro de él. ─ ¿Te gusta?

 ─ ¡Mierda… sí! ─ Harry apretó el anillo muscular alrededor de los intrusos ─ ¡No pares!

 Draco levantó la cara y lo miró con una comisura ligeramente en alto. ─ No, si no pensaba parar. ─ le sacó los anteojos y los arrojó a un lado ─ Te estoy dando algo de tiempo para que te recuperes.

 ─ No hace falta que esperes. ─ dijo Harry con cierta dificultad por los jadeos ─ ¡Quiero que me cojas, ya!

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ Lo voy a hacer, cuando estés listo. Volvió a ocuparse del cuello, cuando ya se dio por satisfecho con eso volvió a buscarle la boca con la suya. Harry devolvió ansioso el beso y se le prendió del cuerpo con las piernas. Una de sus rodillas acariciándole el flanco. Draco lo sintió endurecerse de nuevo y ya no demoró más, abrió el tubo con una mano, se lubricó convenientemente y segundos después estaba dentro de él.

 Empezó con un vaivén lento y largo. Se alzó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo cogía. ─ Me encanta estar adentro de vos. ─ dijo Draco con voz enronquecida por la excitación.

 ─ ¡Mierda! ¡Y a mí me encanta tenerte adentro de mí! ─ gimió Harry ─ especialmente… ¡ay Dios!...cuando hacés _eso_ … ¡ay… me matás… Draco!

 Draco sonrió.  ─ Sí, parece que te gusta…

 ─ ¡Me fascina! ¡Y ya estoy casi a punto de nuevo! Esto es lo que vos me hacés…. lo sabés.

 ─ Lo sé. ─ dijo Draco siempre sonriendo y moviendo las caderas rítmicamente. Y allí estaban de nuevo esos hormigueos de dulces sensaciones en su estómago, en sus testículos, y repartiéndose como impulsos eléctricos a todo su cuerpo. ─ ¡Dioses, Harry! ─ fue incrementando la velocidad, el calor de Harry prendido alrededor suyo, urgiéndolo, los ojos mirándolo abrasados de deseo. Llevó una mano para estimularle la verga y sincronizó las sacudidas con sus propios movimientos embistiendo la próstata. Ya no sabía cuál era su principal objetivo si el propio placer o el de Harry, y no importaba porque eran lo mismo, y eran alucinantes, y acabó como en una explosión, un relámpago de luz lo encegueció y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretándolos, pero no sirvió de nada porque no era una luz de afuera, era una erupción interna de gozo que encandilaba las retinas. 

 Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó su mano húmeda con el semen de Harry, no se había dado cuenta de que él también había alcanzado el clímax. No pudo evitar una expresión de extrañeza.

 ─ Al mismo tiempo…, ─ dijo Harry entre resuellos ─ …acabamos al mismo tiempo.

 Por alguna razón eso lo puso más contento aun. ─ ¿Ah sí? ─ alcanzó a articular antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de Harry; todavía seguía dentro de él.

 ─ Sí… ─ confirmó Harry y lo estrechó, y los corazones tan cercanos palpitaban en rápido contrapunto, como si fueran uno solo latiendo al doble de la frecuencia. Draco se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a lamerla.

 ─ No es preciso que hagas eso… ─ dijo Harry.

 ─ Ya sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Me gusta sentir tu sabor, tu deliciosa esencia.

 Harry pareció ruborizarse más, era difícil decirlo, ya estaba muy colorado. ─ ¿Es cierto?

 Draco asintió. ─ Mmm hmm, ¿o parece que no me gustara?

 ─ No. ─ Y se entregaron largamente a besarse; para cuando se separaron ya la humedad de la mano de Draco se había secado. Harry lo notó e hizo una cara. ─ _Scourgify_. ─ dijo pero no pasó nada. Se encogió de hombros. ─ No siempre da resultado… _¡accio varita!_ La varita voló a su mano y repitió el encantamiento de limpieza. ─ No quiero moverme. Quiero quedarme así toda la noche.

 Draco sonrió. ─ Ya sé. Yo tampoco quiero dormir.

 ─ Pero tenemos que dormir. Mañana vas a tener que estar atento en la misión, no podés quedarte dormido. Sería peligroso.

 ─ Vale para vos también. ─ Draco le acarició los cabellos ─ Vos sos la razón por la que quiero seguir con esto. Voy a estar contando los días hasta dentro de dos sábados.

 ─ No sé cómo voy a hacer para soportarlo… estar sin vos durante tanto tiempo. ─ y la mirada soñadora pareció ensombrecérsele.

 Draco suspiró. ─ Ya sé. ¿Vas a poder escribirme? ¿Está permitido?

 ─ No sé. ─ dijo Harry ─ Pero no pienso preguntarles, te voy a escribir y ya. Es una bendición que Hedwig pueda ingeniárselas para cambiar de color.

 ─ Una chica sagaz. ─ comentó Draco divertido ─ La voy a estar esperando con ansias y después voy llevar pedacitos de tus cartas encima, penando de amor como un Hufflepuff.

 Harry rió un instante y luego se puso serio. ─ En realidad sería mejor que las destruyeras inmediatamente después de haberlas leído ─ dijo preocupado.

 ─ Uy qué mandón que te estás poniendo. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo.

 ─ Pero eso a vos te gusta.

 ─ Sí. ─ admitió Draco y le acarició con la nariz la mejilla, luego pasó a inspeccionar la labor que había llevado a cabo, antes, en el cuello. ─ No te los borres. ─ pidió tocando uno con el dedo.

 Harry también llevó un dedo al punto sensible. ─ Éste te salió particularmente bien.

 ─ ¿Te duele?

 ─ Un poco. Y no, no lo voy a borrar. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito más agresivo… para que no se desvaneciera enseguida?

 ─ Sí, ─ admitió Draco ─ no quería que te olvidaras de mí tan pronto.

 Harry frunció el ceño. ─ No digas esas cosas. No me voy a olvidar de vos porque pase algunos días sin verte. Te amo, boludo. No se trata de un caprichito o de algo para mantenerme contento durante el entrenamiento.

 ─ Ya sé. ─ se incorporó y buscó la varita de Harry para limpiar ─ Es que a veces se me ocurren cosas, que esto no es más que un sueño, muy agradable por cierto, pero una vez que vuelvas a tu contexto más normal… con Weasley y Granger… que podés llegar a pensar que eso es más lo tuyo… no me hagas caso, es sólo paranoia mía…

 ─ Sí, paranoia… y no sigas con eso… no lo voy a tolerar. Sobre lo nuestro nunca voy a cambiar de sentimientos, te lo juro.

 ─ ¿De verdad?

 ─ Sí, te lo juro de verdad.

 Draco sintió una constricción en la garganta y se sintió más Hufflepuff que nunca… ¡pero al diablo… no le importaba! ─ Te amo. ─ dijo, pero no era eso todo lo que quería decir. ─ Yo también te lo juro, no voy a cambiar de sentimientos.

 Y los dos tenían ahora los ojos con lágrimas que querían escapar, Harry no hizo nada para detenerlas, Draco en cambio, se esforzó para no llorar, casi tuvo éxito. Se abrazaron fuertemente y luego se acomodaron para dormir, tan juntos como pudieron sin que les llegara a resultar incómodo.

 ─ Sin vos me va a resultar imposible dormirme. ─ se lamentó Harry.

 ─ A mí también.

 Poco después los reclamó el sueño.

 oOo

 Draco apagó la alarma y despertó a Harry que, como siempre, no la había oído. Ojalá Weasley se ocupara de despertarlo a partir de ahora. Bueno… de nada valía pensar en eso ahora. Había muchas otras cosas por hacer antes de partir.

 ─ Despertate, cielo. ─ dijo Draco suavemente ─ Tenés que vestirte y volver a tu carpa. ¿Ya tenés todo listo?

 Harry dejó oír algo que pudo haber sido un asentimiento y abrió los ojos. ─ Dios, ¡qué temprano! ─ se quejó bostezando.

 Draco conjuró café y le pasó una taza. ─ Tomátelo rápido, tenés que despertarte. ─ ordenó y le dio un sorbo al suyo.

 Harry se sentó y se estremeció. ─ Hace frío. ─ protestó, manoteó una manta y se la echó sobre los hombros. ─ ¿Vos tenés frío?

 Draco asintió. Harry se ajustó la manta alrededor. Bebieron el café en silencio, pero acompañándose. _La última mañana juntos_ , pensó Draco, apañado estaba, todavía no se habían separado y ya lo había invadido la nostalgia.

 ─ No es que sea el mejor momento para contemplar la salida del sol pero igual sigue siendo algo lindo.

 Draco sintió un escalofrío. ─ Sí, es lindo.

 Harry le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y ya se estaba durmiendo de nuevo, Draco se la sacudió con un brusco movimiento. ─ Ni lo pienses, tenemos que levantarnos ya.

 Harry gruñó. ─ Ya sabía que ibas a hacer eso. Puta guerra, putas mañanas… bueno… por lo menos el café esta bueno.

 ─ Arriba ese ánimo y salud… ─ Draco le volvió a llenar la taza. ─ Ahora me voy a levantar… y vos también… si sabés lo que te conviene…

 Harry suspiró y los dos se dedicaron a las abluciones mágicas matinales y a vestirse. ─ No veo la hora de volver a Grimmauld Place para poder darme una ducha como corresponde. ─ dijo Harry mientras se calzaba los jeans.

 ─ Ni me hagas acordar. Vos al menos vas a poder. Yo ya me olvidé cómo es una ducha de verdad. ─ dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

 ─ Espero que Hedwig haya vuelto, la dejé salir anoche y le dije a qué hora nos teníamos que ir.

 ─ Seguro que se va a acordar. ─ dijo Draco y se terminó de atar los cordones de las zapatillas y redujo de tamaño su bolso. ─ Supongo que nosotros sólo tenemos que vaciar las carpas, ¿del resto del desmantelamiento se encargarán ellos?

 ─ Sí, no te preocupes. Voy a mi carpa.

 ─ Te acompaño. ─ dijo al instante Draco, no quería separarse de él, no mientras no fuera totalmente inevitable.

 Harry se encendió con una sonrisa pero no hizo comentarios.

 oOo

 Draco controló la hora. Ya eran las ocho. Shacklebolt estaba allí, con la voz amplificada mágicamente les ordenó que se prepararan para aparicionar. Les explicó que sólo levantarían las defensas por un corto instante y cada uno debía reunirse con los de su grupo para coordinar la partida, Granger ya lo estaba llamando a Harry. Harry puso cara de pánico ─ Un momento, ya voy.

 Se volvió hacia Draco y se olvidó de cualquier reparo o precaución y se le abrazó con fuerza, sin tener en cuenta que Snape estaba a su lado, y bajo las divertidas miradas de los mellizos. Se besaron con pasión arrancando más de una exclamación a su alrededor. ─ Te amo. ─ susurró Draco ─ nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

 ─ Yo también te amo. ─ susurró Harry a su vez ─ Dos semanas. Cuidate.

 ─ Escribime.

  ─ Sí.

 Se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo hasta que Granger vino para llevarse a Harry a la rastra, aunque antes le dirigió una breve mirada a Draco pidiéndole disculpas.

 ─ Listo. ─ dijo Draco mirando a Snape.

 ─ Aguante, macho. ─ susurró Fred.

 Snape dio la orden y todos desaparicionaron.

 oOo


	25. La primera misión

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 25  – La primera misión**

Draco tembló y se ajustó la capucha del buzo. Hacía un frío espantoso en Escocia del norte. Estaba del peor humor, uno de los peores que recordara. Y Snape no estaba ayudando precisamente.

 Como era de esperar, Snape ya estaba furioso con los mellizos, a pesar de que, dígase la verdad, no habían hecho nada hasta ese momento que pudiera considerarse ofensivo. El problema era que eran tercos, Fred sobretodo, y querían hacer las cosas a su modo. Snape era igual. Los problemas habían empezado ya cuando estaban levantando la primera carpa. Draco estaba cansado, el primer día había sido largo y frío y se había sentido miserable todo el tiempo,  y estaba ya lo suficientemente harto como para estar aguantando agarradas como ésa; las regañinas de Snape y los rezongos y quejas de Fred ya le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza.

 Recordó qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer y encendió un fuego que no echara humo debajo del caldero. Eso era. Tenía que cocinar. Algo que Draco ya aborrecía en este primer intento porque nunca antes en su vida había cocinado. Pero Snape había insistido en que tenía que aprender. Draco conjuró agua dentro del caldero y volvió a leer las instrucciones que Snape le había dado para preparar un guiso. _Siempre será mejor aprender que estar dos semanas comiendo galletas,_ y había estado a punto de avivar el fuego moviendo las brasas con la varita, por fortuna se dio cuenta a tiempo y buscó una rama para la tarea.

 Fred se le acercó en ese momento y se le sentó al lado. ─ No sé cómo hacés para aguantarlo. ─ dijo con tono sombrío.

 Draco no ocultó su fastidio. ─ ¿Por qué no le hacen caso y ponen la carpa como al él le gusta? ¿para qué se ponen a hacer cuestiones por una boludez como ésa?

 ─ Pero es que nadie va a ver desde lejos una carpita de dos personas porque esté levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, este lugar es un desierto; se comporta así, como un guacho, a propósito para hacer ver que es el que manda.

 Draco revoleó los ojos pero prefirió no agregar nada más. Ojalá Fred parara un poco con la actitud rebelde, pero ahora no quería seguir hablando porque iban a terminar yéndose a las manos.

 George vino en ese momento y se sentó también. ─ Qué frío. ─ dijo y dándole un codazo a Fred agregó: ─ Ya terminé de instalarla.

 ─ ¿Y Snape no te mató?

 ─ No, está refunfuñando en su carpa. Que te sea leve esta noche, macho. ─ le dijo a Draco.

 Draco se encogió de hombros y se quedó con la vista fija en el caldero esperando que el agua empezara a hervir.

 ─ Che Malfoy, ─ dijo George con tono suave ─ ¿vos estás bien o también estás tan fastidiado como nosotros?

 Draco no contestó, la vista fija en las llamas.

 ─ Claro que no está bien, boludo. ─ le dijo muy serio Fred a George ─ Estuvo todo el día sintiéndose miserable. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

 George se encogió de hombros. ─ Bueno… es entendible, en tu lugar yo estaría igual… Así que guiso… ¿preparaste alguna vez antes un guiso, Malfoy?

 ─ No. ─ sonó más irritado de lo que hubiera querido, pero Draco no estaba de humor.

 ─ Yo tampoco, pero puede resultar divertido. ─ George hizo un _accio_ para atraer la mochila con los alimentos y la abrió. ─ Veamos, tenemos carne congelada mágicamente, cebollas ─hará falta picarlas muy bien─, apio ─¡ajjj!─, zanahorias ─no está mal─ y… ahh… especias. ─ dijo triunfante ─ Tomá… ─ y le pasó un frasco.

 Draco lo estudió. ─ ¿Qué es?

 ─ Ajo. Ponele un poco al agua… en realidad es mejor que le pongas bastante.

 Snape se acercó en ese momento y pudo presenciar la primera acción oficial de Draco como cocinero. ─ ¿Así es suficiente? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Quizá un poco más. ─ aconsejó George ─ Fred, vos ocupate de picar esto, yo me voy a ocupar de la carne.

 Snape se aclaró la garganta. ─ Tenía la impresión de que era Malfoy el que tenía que preparar la comida.

 George se encogió de hombros. ─ ¿Y…? Nosotros lo estamos ayudando, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

 Snape se retiró murmurando, _probablemente_ , pensó Draco, _ya se está haciendo a la idea de que muy poco se va a hacer en la forma que él lo determine durante las próximas dos semanas._

oOo

 El guiso fue un éxito. Draco estaba más contento de lo que hubiera esperado de que le hubiera salido tan bien, aunque sus propias habilidades habían tenido una participación secundaria. Para cuando hubieron terminado y limpiado ya había oscurecido y se fueron a acostar.

 Snape había rechazado de entrada la idea de una carpa grande para los cuatro, dijo que lo haría sentir como un celador, habían traído dos carpas. Los mellizos habían sido confinados en la otra. Esa primera noche los mellizos se iban a turnar para hacer guardia. A la noche siguiente Draco se encargaría de la primera mitad y Snape de la segunda. Ésa era una buena razón para tener más gente, le había señalado Draco a Snape, Snape se había limitado a hacer un gesto distraído pero no había discutido el punto, en realidad le debía de parecer bien, pensó Draco, pero de ahí a que fuera a admitirlo explícitamente…

 Snape se tomó mucho tiempo para acomodar la bolsa exactamente como la quería, Draco se apresuró a meterse en la suya sin sacarse la ropa, hacía mucho frío. ─ ¿Le molesta si pongo un encantamiento para templar la carpa?

 Snape lanzó un rezongo. ─ La temperatura es perfectamente adecuada.

 Era para llevarle la contraria porque estaba de mal humor y Draco lo sabía. ─ ¡Hace un frío de cagarse! Si hasta me tuve que dejar las zapatillas puestas. ¿Puedo, por favor, entibiar un poco la carpa?

 Draco sabía que Snape estaría contemplando la posibilidad de replicarle con un comentario áspero sobre la razón por la que sentía tanto frío, sin embargo debió de haberlo pensado mejor y finalmente se abstuvo. ─ Está bien. ─ dijo aviniéndose a regañadientes. Draco usó el encantamiento.

 Mejoró apenas pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera intentar conciliar el sueño. Se tapó entero, incluyendo la cabeza y trató de no pensar en Harry. Pero le fue imposible. Se preguntaba si Harry lo estaría extrañando ya o si estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose con sus amigos para acordarse de él. Y mientras tanto a él le tocaba estar varado ahí aguantando las peleas entre Snape y los mellizos, que eran buenos tipos pero que no hacían más que alimentar el mal humor del profesor.

  _Prometió que nada cambiaría_ le recordó una vocecita en la cabeza, _aferrate a eso_. Y ahí no pudo más. Empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Y no era que no creyera en lo que Harry le había prometido, pero cómo podía anticipar Harry cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que estuvieran separados. _Pará_ , se dijo furioso. Lo único que le faltaba era que Snape se diera cuenta, se lo iba a refregar en la cara de ahí a la eternidad. Snape le iba a perder todo respeto.

 Pero no hubo caso. Las lágrimas brotaban y no podía detenerlas, al menos trató de no soltar sollozos.

 Snape se movió en su bolsa. ─ ¿Malfoy? ─ la voz había sonado algo rasposa pero estaba indudablemente despierto.

 Draco trató de no hacerle caso y se secó las lágrimas con una punta de la bolsa.

 ─ ¿Draco? ─ la voz sonó más amable, Draco se negó a decir nada. Snape suspiró. ─ Sé que te sentís mal, ─ dijo con cierta torpeza ─ lo siento. Pero tenés que tratar de dormir. Si no descansás bien mañana va a ser peor.

 Draco cerró los ojos y siguió sin decir nada. Snape se reacomodó en una posición más cómoda y volvió a suspirar. Momentos después su respiración se hizo regular y más lenta. Draco se empezó a relajar un poco, se seguía sintiendo inmensamente infeliz, pero trató de imaginar que Harry estaba junto a él, abrazándolo; no supo si había podido convencerse de ello, minutos después ya estaba dormido.

 oOo

 Los días siguientes fueron mejores, pero apenas. Las discusiones entre Snape y los mellizos no desaparecieron pero se estabilizaron en un nivel tolerable. Draco nunca trató de intervenir en ninguna. Y a los otros eso parecía no importarles, lo cual no dejaba de ser bueno. Nadie volvió a mencionar a Harry o su estado de ánimo, otra bendición. A veces le hubiera gustado contar alguna anécdota de él y Harry, como las que contaban los mellizos de sus correrías. ─ Y esa vez que nos pusieron en penitencia… ─ empezaba George y luego Fred se sumaba enseguida para ir anotando detalles amenos o corrigiendo algo que su hermano había dicho. Casi todas las anécdotas que él hubiera podido contar de él y Harry terminaban indefectiblemente con sexo, lo cual no estaba mal, pero eran difícilmente algo que se pudiera contar mientras comían. Ojalá hubieran tenido más tiempo para estar juntos antes de separarse, ojalá hubieran tenido tiempo para una vida de pareja más normal y rutinaria.

 Dos semanas, le había dicho Snape a Fred el día anterior, no era en absoluto tiempo suficiente. Draco no sabía de qué estaban discutiendo ni quería saberlo, trataba de ocupar la mente repasando hechizos y encantamientos; en realidad no era algo que necesitara hacer, pero de esa forma podía abstraerse.

 Llegaron a la cima del risco. Draco estaba casi sin aliento, al parecer los entrenamientos no habían sido suficientes, pero cuando se dio vuelta comprobó que la pendiente había sido muy larga y empinada. Fred había ya abierto la mochila de los alimentos y estaba preparando el caldero, era ya la hora de comer, todos estaban con hambre. Draco fue a sentársele al lado. ─ ¿Qué vas a preparar, Fred?

 ─ Algo que no es ni guiso ni galletas. ─ dijo Fred enigmático mientras parecía estudiar atentamente el paquetito de cilantro que tenía en la mano.

 Draco se limitó a sacar su bolso del bolsillo trasero del jean, lo devolvió a su tamaño natural y sacó otro buzo con capucha, se lo puso encima del otro, debía de quedar ridículo, pero no le importaba, hacía un frío espantoso. Se preguntó que sería lo que Dumbledore, en su sacrosanta sabiduría, estaría haciendo en ese momento, de lo que podía estar seguro era de que no se estaría helando el culo a la búsqueda de mortífagos en las boreales tierras escocesas.

 George llegó en ese momento jadeante, se dejó caer al lado de Draco, sacó su mochila, la agrandó y sacó una taza. Se tomó varias tazas de agua conjurada. Luego se la pasó a Draco, Draco bebió, volvió a llenarla y se la pasó a Fred.

 ─ Te ves raro. ─ dijo George ─ ¿Tenés puesto dos buzos?

 ─ Sí, y no quiero oír ningún comentario al respecto. ─ Draco se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Snape, a unos veinte metros de ellos. Se lo encontró recostado sobre el suelo apoyado sobre un codo y fumando una pipa.

 ─ Snape, ─ dijo Draco con tono de incredulidad ─ discúlpeme si me equivoco, pero podría jurar que está Ud. fumando.

 ─ Veinte puntos por observación. ─ dijo Snape sarcástico sin siquiera molestarse en dar vuelta la cabeza ─ Es un viejo hábito. ─ agregó como quien se disculpa.

 Draco se le sentó al lado. ─ Pensé que a lo mejor se había quedado a mitad de camino.

 Snape rió corto y ronco. ─ Pensaste mal. Estoy viejo y cansado, pero no tan fuera de forma. ─ soltó una bocanada de humo. Draco decidió que le gustaba el olor.

 ─ Nunca imaginé que lo vería recurrir a un vicio muggle.

 ─ Perdón si por mi culpa se te ha caído un ídolo.

 Parecía más informal en su tono y estaba de mejor humor que lo habitual. ─ No hay nada por qué disculparse. ─ Draco se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho ─ Fred está preparando algo distinto, dijo que no es ni guiso ni galletas.

 ─ Humm… ─ fue todo lo que dejó oír Snape.

 ─ Estaba considerando usar cilantro. ─ informó Draco como si eso pudiera servir de pista.

 Snape se limitó a otro sonido indefinido, al parecer había decidido que los mellizos podían hacer lo que quisieran en lo que respectaba a las cuestiones domésticas.

 ─ Entonces…, ─ dijo Draco ─ no se me pasó por alto que Lupin estuvo el sábado en la asamblea.

 ─ Así que lo notaste ─ dijo Snape despreocupado y formó un anillo de humo.

 Draco se preguntó si sería magia o simplemente una cuestión de habilidad. ─ ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí?

 Snape aspiró la pipa. ─ Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y McGonagall, naturalmente. ─ dijo Snape con tono neutro.

 ─ ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo por la guerra?

 ─ Prefiero no decírtelo, la información es peligrosa.

 ─ Está bien. Cuénteme entonces qué es lo que Ud. estaba hablando con él.

 Snape seguía sin volverse. ─ No es asunto tuyo.

 ─ Dígamelo igual.

 ─ Qué mocoso más pesado. ─ dijo Snape y aspiró otra bocanada ─ fue sólo una charla banal.

 ─ Ud. no es de charlas banales. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo, se arriesgó porque Snape parecía muy cansado y fumando así lánguidamente, parecía muy difícil que se molestara en sacarlo corriendo a punta de varita.

 Snape se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de disgusto y no agregó nada.

 Fred apareció en ese momento. ─ Si alguien está interesado, preparé algo de comer.

 ─ ¿Qué es? ─ preguntó Snape como aburrido, pero había una chispa de hambre en los ojos.

 ─ Sopa, podríamos llamarle. Pero le agregué unas pastas que hice con las galletas secas.

 ─ Suena delicioso. ─ dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, se volvió hacia Snape ─ ¿Necesita una mano o puede venir por su cuenta?

 Snape lo miró severo. ─ Si estás tratando de insinuar que… ─ pero se detuvo al ver la semisonrisa de Draco y contuvo su temperamento ─ muy vivillo te estás volviendo, debe de ser porque estás pasando demasiado tiempo rodeado de Gryffindors.

 ─ Ja… ja… ,─ simuló Draco revoleando los ojos ─ trate de no comportarse insufrible por cinco minutos.

 ─ ¿Y qué creés que estuve haciendo hasta recién? Y fueron unos largos cinco minutos. Y vamos ya a comer, estoy muriéndome de hambre.

 Todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio, la sopa estaba muy buena.

 ─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Draco señaló cuesta abajo a lo lejos.

 Parecía un animal que subía la pendiente dando pequeños saltos acercándoseles. ¿Qué clase de animal se movía así? Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta. Era una lechuza. Parda. ─ ¡Hedwig!

 Se lanzó a correr ignorando las advertencias de Snape que le demandaban avanzar con cautela. Era Hedwig. ─ ¡Hedwig, vení nena!

 La lechuza saltó a su rodilla. Él la acarició con ternura sin poder contener la excitación. ─ ¿Me trajiste una carta?

 Hedwig ululó corto y metió la cabeza bajo el ala, sacó un pergamino doblado y se lo ofreció con el pico.

 ─ ¡Alto Malfoy! ─ gritó Snape ─ ¡Podría ser una trampa!

 Draco miró el pergamino, pudo leer su nombre escrito con la letra de Harry. ─ Está todo bien, ─ dijo ─ es de Harry.

 ─ Pero la lechuza podría haber sido interceptada. Y ésa no es la lechuza de Potter.

─ Sí, es Hedwig. Cambia de color como camuflaje, mostrales Hedwig.

 Hedwig hizo una breve demostración cambiando al blanco y luego nuevamente al pardo. Uno de los mellizos dejó escapar un silbido de admiración. ─ Muy peculiar, ─ dijo Snape con un tono entre enfadado e intrigado ─ ¿sabías que podía hacer eso?

 ─ Sí, ella es muy inteligente.

 ─ No cabe duda, ─ dijo Snape frotándose la barbilla ─ y hasta en la forma de acercarse para evitar que la vean, muy inteligente en verdad.

 ─ ¿Puedo leer mi carta ahora?

 Snape no contestó, frunció el ceño y volvió junto a los mellizos.

 Draco se apresuró a desdoblar el pergamino.

  _Querido Draco:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya pudieron encontrar algo? Yo estoy bien. Estamos en un lugar no muy lejos de donde vos creciste, me hace pensar en vos todo el tiempo. Por ahora todo es muy aburrido, me paso mucho tiempo tratando de decodificar cosas. No sé por qué me pusieron a hacer esto, es más una cosa para H, pero supongo que es mejor que otras posibilidades._

_R y H discuten bastante, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Te extraño muchísimo, tanto que me duelen los ojos. ¿Ustedes cómo están?¿Todavía nadie mató a nadie? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Yo sí, te lo aseguro, H me obliga._

_Faltan todavía nueve días, no sé si voy a poder esperar tanto, creo que me voy a volver loco. Odio dormir sin vos. Ya me había olvidado de cómo ronca Ron. Ojalá tuviéramos carpas separadas, él se arreglaría mejor con H y yo dormiría mejor._

_H y R a veces se acuerdan de cosas de la escuela, ojalá hubiéramos tenido tiempo juntos entonces, algún fin de semana en Hogsmeade o algo así. Juro que si logramos salir de esto vivos, lo primero que vamos a hacer es tener una cita como corresponde._

_Vi a AD el otro día, sigo enojado con él y él lo sabe. Me pongo mal cuando pone esa cara triste. Pero entonces pienso en vos y eso me ayuda. Complejo de culpa de Gryffindor, ya sé. Espero que Hedwig pueda encontrarte. Por favor contestame. Estoy triste y suspirando por no tenerte conmigo. Te amo y te extraño mucho._

_Harry_

 

 Draco sintió que el corazón se le expandía en el pecho y al mismo tiempo sentía una opresión en la garganta. Leyó la carta cuatro veces. Acarició a Hedwig. ─ ¿Tuviste problema para encontrarme?

 Ella sacudió las alas e hizo sonar el pico como ofendida. ─ Está bien, está bien ¿podés esperar un poco?, quiero mandar una respuesta. ─ un arrullo afirmativo. ─ Bien, voy a buscar mis cosas, esperame.

 Hedwig saltó de su rodilla. Draco subió a buscar su bolso. Los mellizos lo recibieron haciendo caras y seguramente iban a hacer algún comentario pero los paró antes de que empezaran. ─ Ni una palabra. ─ les advirtió. Snape lo ignoró por completo, se dedicó a preparar el té, se hubiera pensado que consideraba a la carta de Harry como un ataque personal o como una brecha en las defensas. Draco también lo ignoró, levantó su bolso y volvió junto a Hedwig. Pensó un minuto y se puso a escribir.

  _Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu carta, me alegraste el día. Te extraño más de lo que podés imaginarte y de más maneras de las que son correctas. Estoy bien. Con el culo congelado, pero bien. Sí, estoy comiendo lo suficiente. Sí, hasta hace poco nos queríamos matar entre todos pero ya se nos está pasando. Y comparto una carpa con el odioso insufrible y los otros dos tienen una para ellos. Compartir la carpa con él establece un disparatado contraste de lo que es compartirla con vos. Gracias al cielo que vos no roncás._

_Lamento que tengas que aguantar esas molestias durante la noche. Lamento también que tengas que aguantarlos cuando arden de ganas de hacerse mimos delante de vos, o mejor dicho, no delante de vos._

_Tu misión suena aburridísima. Hasta ahora, la nuestra no es mucho mejor. Pero me estoy familiarizando con el entorno, el paisaje es bastante agradable. Es una lástima que S no cocine muy bien, pero a F no se le da tan mal._

_Nueve días parecen muchísimos, no sé si voy a poder soportarlo._

─ Malfoy, ─ interrumpió George ─ mandales saludos nuestros a Ron, Hermione y Harry. 

 ─ Sí, claro.

_G & F te mandan saludos y también a los otros dos. Te veré en nueve días si no recibo antes noticias tuyas. Cuidate y tratá de no actuar como un Gryffindor por una vez en la vida. Yo también te amo._

_Draco_

 Dobló la hoja de la misma forma que había estado la de Harry y se la ofreció dubitativo a Hedwig. ─ ¿Te la vas a poner debajo del ala? ¿No la vas a perder… ¡ay! ─ Hedwig le había dado un tremendo picotazo. Tomó la carta con el pico y metió la cabeza bajo el ala, luego sacudió las alas para mostrarle que no tenía nada debajo.

 ─ Está bien. ─ dijo Draco divertido ─ Ya entendí, sos mágica y vaya a saber dónde la escondés pero no la vas a perder. ─ Hedwig le permitió entonces que la acariciara de nuevo.

Partió luego a los saltitos, tal como había venido y recién cuando estuvo bien lejos levantó un vuelo muy bajo y finalmente se perdió de vista. Draco volvió con los otros.

 oOo

  ─ Malfoy, dame la mano.

  ─ No. ─ dijo Draco empecinado, colgado de la pared del precipicio.

 Fred se puso en cuclillas y entrecerró malicioso los ojos. ─ ¿Te gustaría que Harry te viera así y que supiera que te negaste a aceptar ayuda?

 Draco lo miró furioso. Era un golpe bajo. Pero igual estiró la muñeca para que Fred se la agarrara. Fred lo izó por encima del borde y lo ayudó a sentarse. ─ No me hubiera caído, ─ dijo Draco enojado ─ el encantamiento de Snape me habría mantenido. Ah… y ahora que lo menciono, ─ se asomó al borde ─ ¿cómo va eso? ─ le preguntó a Snape.

 ─ Espléndido. ─ contestó Snape hablándole a la pared del acantilado.

 ─ ¿Precisa una mano?

 ─ Por favor.

 Snape debía de haber estado mareado o algo así, normalmente nunca aceptaba que quería o necesitaba ayuda. Draco se arrodilló y le dijo a Fred que le sostuviera de los tobillos, Draco era más liviano que Snape, de ahí que necesitara el anclaje. Le estiró una mano, Snape lo agarró de la muñeca y se impulsó hacia arriba por encima del borde. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo escuetamente y se puso de pie. George estaba más allá junto al caldero decidiendo qué iba a cocinar, Snape fue a unírsele en la tarea.

 Ya era el día Sólo-faltan-tres-para-el-sábado, y a esa altura todos se estaban llevando mucho mejor. Encontrar… no habían encontrado nada, pero eso tenía bastante sentido, pensaba Draco. Si Voldemort estaba en Perth, los mortífagos debían de estar en algún lugar cercano. Y ellos estaban mucho más al norte, difícilmente iban a encontrar algo, pero tampoco había que confiarse demasiado.

 ─ Así que, ─ dijo Fred mirando a Draco ─ dio resultado, yo no creí que funcionara.

 ─ ¿Qué dio resultado? ─ preguntó Draco distraído, estaba mirando en dirección a George y Snape que conversaban sin gritarse junto al caldero.

 ─ La treta de recordarte a Harry, ─ le recordó Fred ─ haciéndote sentir culpable para que me dejaras ayudarte. ─ y señaló hacia el acantilado. En realidad se trataba de un acantilado no muy alto y una caída no hubiera sido fatal, aunque si desagradable.

 Draco se puso colorado. ─ ¿Y qué? ─ no trató de ocultar la aspereza del tono.

 Fred le devolvió una rara y corta sonrisa. ─ Lo de ustedes es realmente serio.

 No había malicia en el rostro de Fred. ─ Sí, ─ admitió ─ muy serio.

 ─ ¿Ustedes…eh… están enamorados?

 Draco se puso más colorado pero trató de sonar medido. ─ Sí, muy enamorados por cierto. ¿Por qué?

 Fred se encogió de hombros. ─ Sólo preguntaba, macho. No te ofusques. Siento curiosidad. Creo que nunca tuve sentimientos así de fuertes por alguien… por una chica, quiero decir.

 Draco soltó una risa sin humor. ─ ¿Quizá tendrías que probar por el otro lado?

 ─ No, yo soy hétero. ─ hablaba serio ─ Es que… creo que tiene que ver con esto de ser mellizo, ¿sabés? Nunca necesité a alguien más, porque siempre tuve a alguien. ¿Qué hay entonces de tan espectacular en encontrar a una pareja para toda la vida? Tengo a George.

 Draco soltó una risita. ─ Por favor, ¿no me digas que George se ocupa también de satisfacer… eh… tus urgencias más básicas?

 Fred hizo una cara y le arrojó un terrón de tierra. ─ No, boludo, debería cagarte a palos por sugerir algo así. No, claro que no. Eso otro se cubre con sexo ocasional.

 ─ ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que podría ser mejor tener todo junto en una sola persona? ¿La pareja de toda la vida _y_ el sexo?

 Fred dejó oír un sonido no comprometedor. ─ En realidad no es algo a lo que le dé tanta importancia, no me puse nunca a pensar en eso, debería preguntarle a George si él sí. Aunque no creo. ¿Pero eso es lo que vos y Harry tienen?

 ─ Creo que sí. ─ dijo Draco; era raro estar hablando de eso.

 ─ ¿Entonces no se trata de sexo solamente o de experimentación? ─ preguntó Fred mirándolo fijamente.

 Draco arrugó la frente. ─ ¿Por quién me tomás? No jugaría con él así.

 ─ No es lo que quise implicar, ─ dijo Fred calmo ─ él podría también haber estado experimentando; no que ninguno quisiera aprovecharse del otro. Pero quizá era algo del verano y que podría haber terminado ya, pasadas estas dos semanas.

 Draco no contestó enseguida. Levantó una brizna de pasto, la acarició y luego la rasgó por el medio. ─ Nos prometimos uno al otro que nada cambiaría. ─ dijo apenas audible.

 ─ ¿Cuántas cartas te escribió después de la primera?

 ─ Dos. ─ dijo Draco ─ La última demoró en llegar, la había mandado dos días antes.

 ─ ¿Vos le contestaste?

 ─ Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

 ─ Sólo por curiosidad, ─ dijo Fred poniéndose de pie, le estiró una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse ─ todo indica que tienen algo muy bueno entre ustedes. No lo vayas a arruinar.

 Draco frunció el ceño y se dejó levantar ─ ¿Por qué iba a arruinarlo?

 ─ No quise insinuar nada, ─ dijo Fred sorprendido ─ era sólo un comentario. Si significa tanto para vos, asegurarte de cuidarlo.

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Draco, descolocado por la inusitada seriedad de Fred. _Por supuesto, ni falta hace que me lo digas._

 oOo

 Era sábado y el día de ir a Grimmauld Place. Draco estaba tan ansioso que se le hacía casi insoportable. Cualquier cosita lo hacía saltar, no podía contener su impaciencia. Snape parecía provocarlo con respuestas ásperas, medio divertido, medio tolerante.

 Ya era avanzada la tarde, Snape no les había dicho a qué hora partirían. Draco ya no aguantó más. Fue directo a Snape y le preguntó: ─ ¿Ya es hora?

 Snape lo miró un instante con expresión impasible. ─ Supongo que ya podemos irnos. Avisales a los otros dos.

 Draco trató de caminar lo más lento posible, fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía. ─ Che, ─ les dijo ─ Snape dice que ya podemos irnos.

 La cara de George se iluminó. ─ ¿A Grimmauld Place?

 ─ Sí, ¿están listos?

 ─ Hace rato que estamos listos. ─ dijo Fred. Draco le hizo una seña a Snape.

 Dos minutos después todos desaparicionaron.

 oOo

 Grimmauld Place tenía aspecto deprimente, al menos desde afuera. Fue lo que pensó Draco ante los muros de ladrillo de la Noble Casa de Black o como fuera que la llamaran. Snape usó el llamador, aparentemente el timbre no funcionaba.

 Lupin vino a abrirles la puerta, pareció sobresaltarse un poco al ver a Snape pero logró recuperar la compostura casi de inmediato. ─ Pasen, pasen, ─ dijo haciéndose a un lado ─ otros estudiantes que llegaron antes están dando sus informes ahora.

 Los hizo pasar al hall de entrada. ─ No sé si quieren instalarse primero en sus habitaciones o si prefieren incorporarse ya mismo a la reunión ─ Lupin se volvió hacia Snape inquisitivo.

 ─ Las habitaciones primero, ─ dijo Snape ─ para mí será sólo una breve parada para dejar las cosas. Necesito hablar con Albus.

 Se escucharon pasos y la puerta que llevaba al salón se abrió, Granger asomó la cabeza. ─ Ah… ya llegaron. ─ salió pero no alcanzó a decir nada, Draco se le adelantó: ─ Hola Granger, ¿dónde está Harry? ─ sabía que había sonado un poco grosero, pero no le importaba.

 Granger pareció un poco ofendida, pero hizo una seña hacia el salón ─ Ahí dentro, hablando con Dumbledore, pero no creo que este momento…

 ─ ¡Draco! ─ Harry había aparecido a la puerta. Hizo a Granger a un lado y vino corriendo con una expresión donde se mezclaban dicha, enojo y tensión. Tomó a Draco de los brazos. Antes de que pudieran decirse nada, Dumbledore apareció a la puerta.

 ─ ¡Harry, volvé ya mismo adentro! ─ sonaba muy enfadado ─ No podés salir corriendo así, procedimientos de esta naturaleza son muy serios.

 Harry y Draco se miraron largamente. Draco torció un labio y luego logró alzar ligeramente una comisura. ─ Hola. ─ dijo divertido. Había tomado a Harry de los codos. No le importaba lo que pudieran pensar, no le importaban las reglas. Lo único importante era Harry.

 Harry cerró los ojos como si tratara de armarse de paciencia, volvió a abrirlos. ─ Hola. ─ le dijo a Draco y más alto como para Dumbledore: ─ Sólo quería saludar.

 ─ Le pedí específicamente a la señorita Granger que fuera a atender la puerta, no a vos, porque no quería…

 ─ Ya vuelvo. ─ dijo Harry cortante y sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Draco. ─ En un momento.

 Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y dirigiéndose a Snape: ─ Hola, Severus, ¿cómo estás?

 ─ Agarrotado de frío. ─ oyó Draco que Snape contestaba pero no le estaba prestando atención.

 ─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ le preguntó a Harry sin saber bien qué decir. En realidad lo que quería decir era: “pasé un infierno extrañándote, ¿todavía estás enamorado de mí? ¿cuándo podemos echar un polvo?”, pero no hubiese quedado bien como introducción y delante de todos.

 Harry sonrió casi histérico. ─ ¿Que cómo estoy? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?  ¡Pasé un infierno extrañándote!

 Draco rió, más ruidosamente de lo que había querido, le tomó la cara con las manos y lo besó arrebatadamente. Hubo silbidos de los mellizos. Las manos de Harry habían pasado de sus codos a su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza. ─ Yo también te extrañé. ─ murmuró Draco, deseando poder demostrarle cuánto, pero ése no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

 Harry lo soltó renuente. ─ Tengo que volver a la reunión. ─ dijo ─ Voy a tratar de que dure lo menos posible y después subo a buscarte. Andá a desempacar y eso.

 ─ ¿Dónde me van a poner? ─ preguntó Draco con un susurro ─ Seguramente no nos han puesto juntos…

 ─ No, pero no te preocupes. ─ lo tranquilizó Harry ─ Que los mellizos te muestren la habitación donde estamos Ron y yo. El se va a quedar en la de Hermione. Pero no se lo digas a la señora Weasley.

 Draco estaba seguro de que no iba a hablar con la señora Weasley ni de pasada. Se encogió de hombros. ─ Por supuesto.

 ─ Harry… ─ la voz de Dumbledore estaba cargada de advertencia.

 Harry revoleó los ojos. ─ Nos vemos después.

 Granger, Lupin y Snape lo siguieron al salón.

 ─ Vení. ─ dijo Fred ─ Conocemos muy bien el lugar. No sé adónde te habrán puesto, pero seguro que lo que querés saber es cuál es la habitación de Harry.

 ─ ¡Qué raro que Lupin no se haya encargado de conducirte!

 ─ Nos debe de haber escuchado…eh… cuando Harry y yo hablábamos. ─ dijo Draco con aprehensión observando la desagradable hilera de cabezas de elfos a lo largo de la escalera. Qué casa espantosa. Con razón el linaje Black había terminado hundido en la ignominia. ¿A quién le pertenecería la casa ahora? Quizá Dumbledore se había apoderado del lugar después de la muerte de Black, aunque Harry le había dicho que ya servía de cuarteles antes.

 La habitación era bastante grande aunque con corrientes de aire. Las cosas de Weasley todavía estaban allí, pero no había desempacado. Las cosas de Harry, estaban desparramadas sobre una de las camas. Draco se detuvo de golpe con una sonrisa en los labios, _¡camas!_

 George le adivinó el pensamiento. ─ Sí, ya sé. ─ dijo sonriendo ─ Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que dormí en una cama.

 ─ Claro que sí. ─ intervino Fred ─ Fue el último día de junio en nuestro departamento sobre la Calle Diagon. ¡Cómo extraño ese departamento! ¿Creés que estará ya invadido por ratas?

 ─ Probablemente. ─ contestó George afligido ─ Bueno, te la dejamos a disposición… ─ agregó con una seña hacia la cama de Harry. Se dispusieron a salir, ya en la puerta George se detuvo: ─ Me voy a llevar las cosas de Ron y las voy a dejar en la habitación de Hermione, Seguro que no querés tenerlas alrededor cuando se pongan cariñosos más tarde. ─ juntó todo y salió con su hermano.

 Divertido, Draco sacó su baúl del bolsillo y lo agrandó. Empezó a desplegar sus cosas en la cama de Ron, Harry había sacado todo y lo había desparramado sobre su cama, quizá para airear la ropa, todas las prendas estaban muy arrugadas y parecían muy necesitadas de limpieza. Draco trajo todo a su cama y en un minuto limpió todo mágicamente.

 No podía sacarle los ojos a la cama, se sentía tan tentado de acostarse y no levantarse nunca más. Se dijo que lo mejor era no probarla por ahora, se quedaría dormido, se dedicó en cambio a inspeccionar el cuarto. Luego se sacó la ropa que tenía puesta y la limpió también, se volvió a poner los boxers y los vaqueros. Los calzoncillos eran justamente los que a Harry más le gustaban, de seda negra con snitches plateadas que movían las alas.

 Volvió a guardar las prendas limpias y devolvió las de Harry a la otra cama. Se sentó en la cama, la tentación de acostarse se reavivó. Trató de ignorarla y se estudió los pies, hacía tiempo que no los tenía desnudos, iban a necesitar encantamientos de acicalado más tarde. Se le ocurrió un pensamiento en ese momento, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta y salió al corredor, del otro lado había… ¡un baño! ¡limpio! ¡y con ducha! Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a bailar de felicidad.

 Volvió a la habitación. ¿Qué más podía hacer hasta que viniera Harry? Miró alrededor. No había cuadros en las paredes. El empapelado era negro y se estaba despegando en algunos lugares. Bueno… eso poco importaba. ¡Y tenía una cama, maravillosamente mullida! Fue hasta la cómoda y empezó a abrir cajones, encontró lo que buscaba, velas. En el mundo mágico eran muy comunes, pero igual Draco pensaba que eran muy románticas. Prendió varias y las colocó en candelabros.

 Posó uno en la cómoda y estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Al menos no se veía tan sucio como se sentía. Usó un encantamiento de ducha. Parecía mayor, pensó. Un adulto. Los pómulos se le marcaban más, había nuevas líneas. Descubrió entonces con horror que algunas de esas líneas eran por reír. Harry había dejado sus marcas en él, marcas más duraderas que sus mordiscos. Draco le sonrió al espejo y se tocó una de las marcas junto a la boca.

 Entró Harry, Draco se dio vuelta. Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta sonriendo y disculpándose. ─ Perdón por la demora. Dumbledore no paraba de hablar y… no quiero hablar de él ahora…

 ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo Draco y cruzó el cuarto y se abrazaron y se besaron. Y nada había cambiado, Draco podía sentirlo. Y el alivio que sintió hubiera podido poner a flotar a Europa entera. Y se sentía tan bien hacer esto de nuevo. Estar con Harry.

 ─ Merlín, ¡qué bueno que estás así sin camisa! ¡qué impúdico! ¡y descalzo!

 ─ Es por tu culpa, Potter. Sacate la ropa.

 Harry sonrió y se sacó la camisa de inmediato. ─ Dos semanas, Draco, no sé cómo pude aguantar…

 ─ No hables de eso. ─ ordenó Draco ─ Te voy a compensar.

 ─ Nos vamos a compensar. ─ corrigió Harry y llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Draco ─ Y ya la tenés parada. ─ agregó relamiéndose.

 ─ Como ya dije, es todo tu culpa. ─ Draco le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó, Harry los pateó a un lado. ─ Están sucios. ─ comentó.

 ─ Limpié el resto de tu ropa.

 ─ ¿Ah sí? Gracias.

 ─ ¿Y sabés qué? Hay duchas limpias. Más tarde tenemos que tomar una.

 ─ ¿Juntos?

 ─ Sí, juntos. ─ confirmó Draco y se lo acercó.

 Harry miró alrededor. ─ No es precisamente el entorno ideal para un primer polvo después de dos semanas. ─ dijo ─ Pero veo que encendiste velas, buen detalle.

 ─ Poco me importa la decoración ─ dijo Draco ─ Vos sos lo único que quiero.

 ─ ¿Y qué esperás entonces! Soy todo tuyo. ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

 Draco reconoció sus propias palabras. ─ Vos vas arriba. ─ dijo Draco y lo arrastró a la cama. Comenzaron a besarse. 

 ─ Gel… ─ dijo Harry interrumpiendo el beso.

 ─ En mi bolso.

 ─ _¡Accio gel!_ ─ dijo Harry y el tubo voló a su mano. ─ La magia sin varita resulta tan cómoda.

 ─ Dejá de fanfarronear y besame.

 Harry obedeció, alineó su cálido pecho desnudo con el de Draco y se ubicó entre sus muslos. Las bocas se unieron, lentas, cálidas, deliciosamente. Harry fue introduciendo los dedos de a uno, estirando, abriendo. Estaba más apretado que la última vez. La idea de sexo de nuevo con algo de dolor, agregaba un factor de intriga y de fascinación. Draco se arqueó hacia atrás en respuesta a la intrusión. ─ ¡Ya…! ─ jadeó ansioso.

 ─ No silencié el cuarto. ─ advirtió Harry.

 ─ Entonces trataremos de no hacer ruido. ¡Pero de ninguna manera quiero que pares ahora!

Harry rió y su risa se transformó en un gemido. ─ Yo tampoco. ─ Sacó los dedos y con suavidad le introdujo la verga. Draco le tomó el culo con las manos animándolo para que lo penetrara. Harry lanzó un suave quejido: ─ Draco…

 Draco se arqueó más hacia arriba, respiraba con dificultad, Harry se la calzó entera. El dolor fue intenso, tanto como el placer de tenerlo a Harry tan cerca, dentro de sí. ─ Harry…

 Harry parecía estar conteniéndose para no moverse, no tan enseguida. Luego de unos momentos comenzó un lento vaivén, el placer que iba invadiendo a Draco era sobrecogedor, el ritmo era sensual y extrañamente consolador. Sin Harry se había sentido roto, en pedazos. Ahora se sentía entero de nuevo, uno de nuevo. Ahora eran uno de nuevo. Gimió, atrajo la cara de Harry.

 Las bocas se unían plácidas, suaves. Los movimientos de caderas fueron aumentando la cadencia, originando nuevas ondas placenteras en cada ciclo. Draco ya estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los otros, tan cerca, Draco sintió que se hundía ahogándose en esos lagos verdes, algo parecía a punto de explotarle en la cabeza, todo era gozo y deleite y placer. La mano de Harry le aferró la verga y bastó una sacudida para que acabara espectacularmente sacudiendo las caderas hacia arriba y apretándose alrededor de Harry, que ese momento también se derramó dentro, en lo profundo de él.

 ─ …te amo ─ gimió Harry y dejó caer su peso encima de Draco.

 Siguieron besos, entre jadeos y estremecimientos residuales de placer. Las respiraciones fueron poco a poco recuperando su ritmo normal pero las bocas seguían buscándose tiernas, suaves, dulces. En algún momento Harry agarró el borde de las mantas y los cubrió y minutos después los dos dormían tranquilos y satisfechos.

 oOo

 Los despertó la voz de George. ─ Harry, Malfoy. Soy George. Si están en bolas, cúbranse, porque voy a entrar.

 ─ Esperá. ─ gritó Harry.

 Draco rió, medio dormido. ─ No me voy a levantar, adoro esta cama. Nunca más me voy a levantar.

 ─ ¿Están decentes? ─ continuó George ─ Tienen cinco segundos y entro. Y más vale que no estén haciendo ninguna chanchada cuando entre. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

 Se cubrieron con las mantas lo más alto posible. George entró y soltó una risa corta y ronca. ─ Nada que no hubiera anticipado, ¿una siestita post polvo? Tienen que levantarse, ya llegaron todos los estudiantes que faltaban. Hay que cenar y después va a haber una reunión.

 Draco farfulló algo ininteligible. ─ Lo lamento, ─ dijo Harry ─ pero Draco tiene una cita de por vida con esta cama. No vamos a poder ir.

 En ese momento la panza de Draco hizo ruido. Harry soltó una risita. ─ ¡Traidor! ─ acusó dándole un codazo.

 ─ Sí, ─ dijo George ─ estaba fascinado con la cama cuando le mostramos el cuarto. Pero si mis oídos no me traicionan los dos están con hambre y ya pudieron desfogarse por lo menos una vez, así que pórtense bien y bajen.

 ─ Si va a ser mejor, ─ dijo Draco ─ no sea que Dumbledore suba a buscarnos.

 George sonrió. ─ Y podría llegar a ser peor. Podría llegar a subir mi mamá. Así que si saben lo que les conviene, no demoren más de diez minutos. ─ Salió y cerró la puerta.

 ─ Tengo hambre. ─ admitió Harry.

 ─ Yo también. Supongo que vamos a tener que posponer la ducha. ─ suspiró Draco ─ ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormimos?

 Harry bajó de la cama y tomó su varita. ─ Las siete pasadas, no sé cuánto habremos dormido, ¿una hora quizá?

 Draco se levantó también y fue a su pila de ropa. Eligió una remera ED negra, la que estaba en mejores condiciones de las tres. Cuando se estaba poniendo los jeans oyó risitas de Harry. ─ ¿Qué hay?

 Harry también se había puesto una negra. ─ Hacemos juego. ─ dijo con regocijo.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Si serás boludo…

 ─ Sí, ya sé, pero vos me amás igual, ¿no?

 ─ Sí, ─ Draco lo abrazó y lo besó ─ te amo.

 ─ Jamás hubiera imaginado que el Draco Malfoy con el que crecí llegaría un día a decir eso seriamente.

 ─ Las cosas cambian…

 ─ ¿Lo lamentás?

 Draco le dio un suave empujón. ─ ¿Qué, haber perdido la oportunidad de enrolarme con los mortífagos y de asistir al entrenamiento para matar a Harry Potter? No, gracias. Este lado es un poquito mejor.

 ─ Ya sé que no te gusta cómo hace Dumbledore las cosas, a mí tampoco me gusta…

 ─ Pero si no estoy hablando de la guerra, boludo, es mejor porque estás vos.

 Harry sonrió y se dieron varios besos más. ─ Vamos mejor.

  ─ Sí, pero antes ponete los pantalones. ─ dijo Draco ─ Te imaginás lo que diría Molly Weasley si no.

 ─ O Snape.

 Harry terminó de vestirse y bajaron juntos las escaleras riendo como los chicos que ya habían dejado de ser.

 oOo


	26. Un fin de semana de respiro

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 26  – Un fin de semana de respiro**

Hacía ya tiempo que no sentía la panza tan llena. Draco siguió a Harry hasta la biblioteca, el lugar donde se iba realizar la reunión. Harry se detuvo antes de entrar y se volvió con una expresión muy seria en la cara. ─ Es mejor que te prevenga, ─ dijo con una mueca. ─ Dumbledore y yo no nos estamos llevando para nada bien. Si te trata con brusquedad, es por culpa mía.

 ─ ¿Peor que lo habitual?

 ─ Bastante peor. Pésimo para ser más claro.

 ─ ¿Qué pasó?

 ─ Te cuento más tarde. Ahora tenemos que entrar.

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ Bueno, pero después me vas a tener que contar todo.

 Entraron. Parecía que todo el campamento esta allí. La casa debía de ser más grande de lo que había creído. La biblioteca estaba en el cuarto piso en un ala trasera. Habían tenido que bajar una escalera y subir por otra para llegar. Se sentaron en los dos únicos asientos que quedaban libres, por fortuna estaban juntos. Draco tenía a Harry a su izquierda y a Macmillan a la derecha. Macmillan los miró raro y apartó un poco la silla. En realidad no había sido el único, durante la cena muchos los habían mirado raro. La relación entre ellos ya no era un secreto.

 No le importaba. Nunca le había importado. Si lo había mantenido más o menos en reserva en la escuela, había sido solamente para no transformarse en centro de atención, no por esa razón al menos. Y si Lucius se hubiera enterado… mejor no pensar en el escándalo que hubiese armado. Pero a como estaban las cosas ahora… no le importaba. Y si Harry tampoco se hacía problema… En realidad había sido Harry el que había instigado el que lo hicieran público, ojalá no se arrepintiera ahora al ver algunas de las reacciones.

 Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído. ─ Todos nos están mirando, creo que eso también es culpa mía.

 ─ Está todo bien, a mí no me importa. ¿A vos?

 ─ No. ─ susurró Harry con tono algo desafiante.

 ─ ¿Estás seguro?

 Harry le sonrió, con una sonrisa llena de intención erótica. ─ Totalmente. Y mejor no me pidas que te lo pruebe, porque lo hago acá y ahora.

 ─ ¡Qué tentador! Pero mejor no…

 Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. ─ Gracias a todos por haber venido y permítanme felicitarlos por las exitosas primeras misiones. Ya hemos escuchado todos los informes y estamos muy conformes con los resultados. Como probablemente ya lo habrán deducido, esta primera misión era una especie de misión de prueba para prepararlos para las tareas que van a encarar de aquí en más. El lunes por la mañana partirán en su segunda misión, que se les asignará entre esta noche y mañana. No aceptaremos ninguna solicitud de cambio de compañeros. ─ Dumbledore fijó una dura mirada en Harry ─ Como ya lo había expresado en una ocasión anterior, estos grupos fueron estructurados teniendo en cuenta propósitos muy específicos y el resultado de la primera misión prueba que nuestra elección fue sensata.

 Dumbledore siguió perorando durante largo tiempo. Draco dejó de prestarle atención. Cuando terminó la reunión se quedaron charlando un rato con Krum y los mellizos. Finalmente marcharon para la habitación. ─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ preguntó apenas hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí ─ Explicame por qué ahora es mucho peor.

 Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Weasley. ─ Todo se fue a la mierda. ─ Draco esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

 ─ Tuve una seria discusión con Dumbledore esta tarde cuando volvimos. ─ dijo ─ Pero todo había empezado a podrirse ya la semana pasada. Había ido a controlarnos para ver cómo iba todo, él es el supervisor de nuestro grupo. Creo que me preguntó cómo iba todo o algo así, yo estaba de muy mal humor, era el miércoles último, te extrañaba muchísimo y tenía problemas para dormir; le contesté mal, que no tenía ganas de hablar. Dumbledore se ofendió y se fue. Hermione me dijo que había herido sus sentimientos. Creo que también herí los de ella porque le dije que no se metiera.

 Draco vino a recostarse frente a él en la otra cama. ─ ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó hoy?

 Harry miró la cama de Weasley como contemplando la posibilidad de recostarse también, pero estaba llena de ropa. ─ Levantate un segundo.

 Draco obedeció ahogando un suspiro. ─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? 

 Harry sonrió. ─ Acá no hay código de uso de conjuros. ─ dijo y duplicó el tamaño de la cama. ─ ¿Qué te parece?

 ─ Estupendo. ─ se sacó las medias y las tiró encima del bolso y se retrepó ─ ¿Venís?

 ─ Claro. ─ Harry también se sacó las medias y se le unió en la cama ─ Así que hoy volvimos y él se mostraba muy cortante, y entonces descubrió un error que yo había cometido en las decodificaciones. Hermione ya se había dado cuenta y lo había corregido, no era un gran problema. Pero se puso como loco y me gritó de todo, que tenía que prestar más atención y concentrarme más y un montón de reproches más. Era una cosa relacionada con Aritmancia, una materia que yo nunca tomé en Hogwarts; como yo te comenté en una de las cartas es una tarea más para Hermione que para mí y Ron. Nosotros tratamos de ayudar lo más que podíamos. Bueno, entonces le dije que si yo no prestaba atención era por su culpa, que yo quería que me pusiera en el grupo con vos y que él bien lo sabía. Entonces él me dijo que Kingsley había tenido mucha razón al prohibir las relaciones en el campamento y que yo no era capaz de manejar mis emociones y mis responsabilidades.

 Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Harry continuó: ─ Sí, ya sé. Ahí intervino Ron y dijo que él y Hermione también se habían puesto de novios durante el campamento y que eso no era una razón para que se distrajeran porque trabajaban juntos, a menos que Dumbledore contara los errores que él también había cometido. Así que los errores se cometían estando con la pareja y estando separado de la pareja y que por lo tanto el argumento de Dumbledore no se sostenía.

 Draco quedó muy impresionado por la defensa de Weasley, eso era un rasgo muy Gryffindor. Los Slytherins difícilmente se irían a comprometer de esa forma por lealtad. ─ ¿Y Dumbledore qué dijo entonces?

 Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ Le dijo a Ron que no se metiera y que ese asunto no tenía nada que ver con él. Ron replicó que sí era asunto suyo porque yo era su amigo y era evidente que yo estaba sufriendo. Creo que a él un poco le duele que yo quiera que me pongan en otro grupo con vos, pero es un buen amigo y quiere que yo esté feliz. Dumbledore dijo que la constitución de los grupos era definitiva y que no quería oír más cuestionamientos al respecto, estaba que volaba de furia. Yo entonces le pregunté si esa era una forma de castigarme por todos los deméritos por haberme quedado dormido. Ahí perdió por completo los estribos y empezó a vociferar descontrolado que él tenía que dirigir una guerra y que no podía estar pensando en los caprichitos de escolares enamoradizos que penaban de amor y cosas así. Fue en ese momento que ustedes llegaron.

 ─ Ah… ─ Draco entendía ahora la tensión del momento y la estrechez de espíritu de Dumbledore porque Harry había abandonado la reunión en contra de sus indicaciones. ─ ¿Y qué pasó cuando volviste a entrar?

 Harry sonrió culpable. ─ Supongo que iba a cagarme a pedo, a despedazarme, a sacarme la piel a jirones; pero yo me le adelanté. Creo que verte me había dado nueva energía. Le grité que no tenía derecho a manipular a la gente y a ser cruel porque tenía que pelear una guerra, que eso no era más que una excusa para disponer a su antojo de las personas para satisfacer su retorcido concepto del poder. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco y que eso le heriría profundamente sus sentimientos, pero ya no aguantaba más y él había manejado todo el asunto con empecinamiento y sin contemplaciones.

 Draco estiró una mano pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. ─ ¿No te parece que quizá todo esto es porque no confía en mí?

 Harry abrió grandes los ojos. ─ ¡Qué?

 ─ Podría ser. Ésa podría ser la razón por la que no te quiere conmigo. No quiere arriesgarte y me manda lejos y con Snape para vigilarme. Y vos no podés estar con nosotros porque Snape y yo estamos tratando de encontrar a los mortífagos, y todo el asunto consiste en que los encontremos antes a ellos que ellos a vos. Sería muy arriesgado que vos vinieras con nosotros y Snape me necesita de apoyo.

 Harry trató de procesar todo eso. ─ Dejando de lado la cuestión de la confianza. ¿Por qué no pueden ser los mellizos los que le sirvan de apoyo a Snape? Vos podrías venir conmigo e incluso podrían mandar a un adulto si es que creen que vos podrías atacarme con Ron y Hermione allí.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza.  ─ La cuestión de la confianza no se puede dejar de lado. Primero, si yo fuera realmente maligno podría arreglármelas para matarte incluso con un adulto presente. Hay un montón de maneras posibles. Yo podría estar de guardia y matarte cuando todos duermen o vos podrías estar de guardia y yo podría levantarme y matarte, después podría desaparicionar para volver con Voldemort. Segundo, Snape mataría a los mellizos si yo no estuviera para interceder y si yo lo dejara plantado se sentiría muy herido. No sé… cuando uno lo piensa… tiene sentido que me hayan puesto donde estoy… y tiene sentido que vos no estés conmigo… pero lo que no es lógico es que te hayan puesto a hacer lo que estás haciendo, que no es lo tuyo. Quizá lo que deberían haber tratado es de encontrar algo en lo que pudiéramos trabajar juntos.

 Harry pareció muy frustrado por lo que había dicho, le deslizó un dedo por el pecho, se sentía cálido incluso a través del algodón de la remera. ─ Quiero espiar con vos, ─ dijo en voz muy baja ─ hay muchas formas en que podría hacerlo. Quiero ir con vos y Snape.

 ─ Snape nunca lo permitiría, ─ dijo Draco y le tomó la mano que estaba sobre su pecho ─ apenas se diera cuenta te mandaría de vuelta.

 ─ Pero yo me negaría a irme.

 ─ Pero él te llevaría de vuelta. Ya lo conocés. Y extrañarías a Weasley y a Granger, y terminarías cuidando la casa con Lupin por el resto de la guerra. Pensá que es una bendición que Dumbledore te deje hacer algo por lo menos. ─ era una verdad dura pero había que decirla. No eran posibles las medias verdades entre ellos.

 ─ Ya sé y tenés razón. ─ Harry cerró los ojos, la voz le había salido muy tensa.

 Draco le apretó la mano. ─ Que sea nuestro incentivo para mantenernos vivos… a la espera del próximo fin de semana.

 Harry se acurrucó junto a él y le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho. ─ Pero si ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a coincidir en los descansos…

 La calidez de la cabeza de Harry sobre su pecho se sentía tan bien ─ Entonces vas a tener que presionarlos para que te dejen enfrentar a Voldemort lo más pronto posible… y que todo se termine cuanto antes… lo único… ¡cómo me gustaría estar con vos en ese momento!

 Harry levantó la cabeza. ─ ¿En serio te gustaría? ─ preguntó sorprendido.

 Draco frunció el ceño. ─ Sí, obvio., boludo, No sé qué te sorprendés tanto. ─ y agregó irónico ─ ¿Por qué no iba a querer estar ahí cuando te toque enfrentar tu destino de grandeza?

 Harry sonrió. ─ Me encantaría que estuvieras. Quizá para entonces las cosas sean distintas.

 ─ No sabemos cuándo será ese “entonces”. ─ señaló Draco.

 ─ Cierto. ─ Harry suspiró y bostezó ─ ¿Qué hora es?

 Draco tomó su varita. ─ Necesitamos un reloj en este cuarto. Las once pasadas.

 ─ ¿Todavía tenés ganas de una ducha? ─ preguntó Harry expectante ─ Sé que es tarde pero mañana no tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Me muero por una ducha. No me he sentido verdaderamente limpio desde Hogwarts.

 ─ Yo igual. ─ dijo Draco, el cansancio pareció desvanecérsele ante la mera idea. Una ducha. Con Harry. ─ ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ─ dijo levantándose.

 oOo

 El agua caliente era puro deleite. Draco pensó que podía pasarse semanas feliz durmiendo en la cama, alternando con duchas… y sexo, claro.

 ─ ¡Draco! ─ se quejó Harry ─ ¡Te estás acaparando toda el agua!

 Draco sonrió sin abrir los ojos. ─ Estás lloriqueando, mi cielo. ─ dijo divertido.

 Harry lo empujó y casi lo hizo caer. Tuvo que agarrarlo y eso sirvió para acomodarlos a los dos debajo del chorro caliente. Y se besaron, el agua les caía sobre los párpados y se les metía en las bocas, la sensación era exquisitamente sensual. Los dos la tenían parada. Harry tenía la mano resbaladiza por el gel de ducha perfumado y le agarró la verga, Draco unió su mano a la de Harry. Se besaron mientras se frotaban. Fue uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos, Harry acabó poco después.

 ─ Te amo, Draco. ─ dijo jadeante.

 ─ Yo también te amo.

 Harry abrió los ojos. ─ Boludo.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Draco con sonrisa inocente.

 ─ ¿Cómo que “¿qué?”! ¡De nuevo me robaste toda el agua!

 ─ Pero vos me querés igual. ─ dijo Draco y le besó la mejilla.

 Una pausa. ─ Cierto.

 ─ Y vos me habías dejado fuera del chorro antes.

 ─ También cierto.

 ─ Así que portate como un nene bueno y no protestes. ─ Draco lo tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

 Fue una de las mejores noches que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

 oOo

 Draco se despertó durante la noche. Tenía la cara apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry, que estaba caliente, casi febril. Levantó la cabeza, reparó que había estado babeando… ¡deplorable!... usó la sábana para limpiarlo y limpiarse. Le dolía la espalda por la posición en la que se había dormido. Se reacomodó con la cabeza en la almohada. Y se quedó mirando a Harry que dormía plácido y no se había movido. Por suerte todavía les quedaba otra noche juntos. Quizá si lo deseara con mucha fuerza… poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad… quizá no tendrían que separarse…

 Volvió a despertarse, ya había luz en la ventana. Ahora estaba de espaldas a Harry pero Harry se había reacomodado en cucharita y le había pasado un brazo alrededor del torso. El suave y tibio aliento le acariciaba el cuello, volvió a dormirse…

 oOo

 ─ ¿Estás despierto?

 ─ Mmmm…. ─ dejó oír desde la bruma del sueño.

 Harry rió. ─ Sí, eso veo.

 Draco sonrió con los ojos cerrados. ─ ¿Qué es lo que ves?

 Harry le deslizó una mano entre las piernas, desde atrás, y le acarició los huevos. Le besó el filo del omóplato. ─ A vos.

 Draco siguió con los ojos cerrados pero ya estaba más despierto. ─ Mmm… ─ la tenía dura y probablemente ya había estado dura antes de que Harry lo tocase.

 Harry, espiando por encima del hombro, notó la sonrisa. ─ ¿Te gusta?

 ─ Mmm… hum. No pares.

 Harry rió de nuevo. Continuó con el delicado masaje, de tanto en tanto un nudillo le rozaba la verga. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, Draco se puso de espaldas. ─ ¡Dioses! ¡No pares!

 Harry le besó una tetilla con la boca abierta y luego fue descendiendo dejando besos a su paso. ─ El sexo de las mañana fue lo que más extrañé.

 ─ Yo igual. ─ Draco lo observó progresar, ¡qué delicia!, la lengua de Harry lamía hacia abajo la línea pélvica desde el hueso de la cadera hasta su verga, una lengua firme, segura, conocedora del íntimo territorio. Los dedos de Draco bajaron a arar la mata de pelo negro.

 Harry levantó los ojos, muy serios. ─ Extrañé hacer esto, también.

 Draco elevó presumido una comisura. ─ Yo te extrañé haciéndolo.

 ─ Boludo engreído ─ Harry le pellizcó un muslo.

 ─ Y también extrañé hacerlo. ─ concedió Draco.

 Se ganó una sonrisa cálida, llena de todo el entusiasmo y la dulzura de Harry, quien pasó a acariciar húmedamente los huevos y la verga con lamidas lentas y largas. Los dedos de Draco se pusieron tensos en el azabache de los cabellos y un gemido escapó de su garganta. Animada por la reacción, la lengua subió entonces a juguetear con la cabeza de la verga. Era tan maravilloso, los muslos de Draco comenzaron a estremecerse, algo que no se le pasaría inadvertido a Harry que tenía una mano fija en el izquierdo. Al segundo siguiente todo pensamiento racional lo abandonó, Harry se había finalmente compadecido de él y se la había metido entera en la boca. La lengua y los labios trabajaban concienzudamente, no demasiado rápido pero con energía. Jadeando, Draco trataba de empujar dentro de la boca luchando contra la presión de Harry sobre sus caderas que le restringía el movimiento. Harry entonces la tragó hasta la base, hasta sepultar la nariz en el vello púbico rubio oscuro.

 Prácticamente perdió la conciencia por el deleite. Acabó segundos después sintiendo un glorioso estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo y el placer que le manaba por todos los poros, era tan fabuloso… increíble… casi rayano en lo intolerable. ─ ¡Dioses!

─ dejó oír en grito contenido.

 Harry tragó y lo soltó, y rápido como una exhalación estuvieron inmediatamente cara a cara y besándose, y Draco sintió su propio amargor en la dulzura de la boca de Harry. ─ ¿Qué querés hacer?

 Una pausa para pensar. ─ Cualquier cosa… ¿puedo…? ─ y con una rodilla le separó ligeramente las piernas.

 ─ ¡Sí, por favor!

 Harry lo penetró con una sonrisa donde el placer se mezclaba con otros sentimientos. ─ Ayer también estuve arriba. ─ susurró como disculpándose.

 ─ Pero yo te deseo… ¡ay cómo te deseo! ─ dijo Draco arqueándose y encajándose mejor, las manos en la cintura de Harry acompañando los movimientos.

 ─ ¡Lo necesitaba tanto!

 ─ Está todo bien. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos que turnarnos religiosamente?

 ─ Draco… ─ exclamó Harry entre jadeos ─ No usé lubricante…

 Ah… con razón le había dolido más que otras veces. Draco ubicó el tubo al tanteo, Harry se retiró un poco para permitirle que lo untara y volvió a hundírsela. ─ Te debo una. ─ dijo cerrando los ojos.

 ─ Ya veré que me compenses, ─ dijo Draco sonriendo malicioso ─ ahora dámela con todo.

 Harry obedeció y le iba sumando suaves movimientos circulares a la pelvis entre acometidas para tratar de acertarle al punto, ese punto que estimulado le hacía sentir que se le disolvían las entrañas. Y lo encontró y retomó entonces el vaivén con embestidas no muy rápidas pero potentes, originando una onda placentera en cada una de ellas. Y Draco ya estaba de nuevo al borde del clímax. ─ ¿Ya? ─ preguntó Harry casi sin aliento y con voz ronca.

 ─ ¡Sí!

 Y Harry le agarró la verga y empezó a sacudírsela rápido al tiempo que aumentaba la violencia y el ritmo de las arremetidas. No demoraron en acabar, casi juntos, Harry derramándose dentro de él y Draco salpicándolos a ambos. Y Harry aflojándose, dejándose caer encima. Y ese delicioso recuperarse tras la consumación del que nunca se cansaba… En el que se sentían tan íntimamente unidos; y ya el sueño volvía a tratar de colarse, pero no debía dejarlo. No podían perder tiempo durmiendo, era un lujo que no podían permitirse, tenían tan poco tiempo…

 Harry tomó la varita y limpió todo. Se acostó a su lado con una sonrisa soñadora. ─ Gracias. Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que estaba en deuda.

 Draco le puso un dedo sobre los labios. ─ Shh… Nada de eso. Ya podés ver que no me estoy quejando, todo lo contrario, fue alucinante.

 Harry sonrió y suspiró. ─ Es que tengo la sensación de que yo recibo mucho más de lo que doy en esta relación.

 ─ Pero no digás boludeces, ─ dijo Draco cortante ─ yo podría decir lo mismo.

 ─ No, no es igual. Vos tenés que aguantarme con todas las responsabilidades que cargo encima y mis ataques de celos por pavadas. Y yo sólo te disfruto sin tener que preocuparme por cosas así.

 ─ Estás equivocado. Vos también tenés que aguantar que mi padre es un mortífago demente que quiere matarme. Y en cuanto a los celos… ese tema ya lo superamos, ¿o no?

 Harry le empezó a trazar figuras con un dedo sobre el pecho. ─ Sí, eso creo. Pero igual me siento ridículamente feliz de que no tengas que ver de nuevo a Zabini, sea que esté enfermo o no.

 Draco le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. ─ Dejá de preocuparte tanto.

 Harry lo besó largamente. ─ Lo que tendríamos que hacer ahora es probarles que estás de este lado y que no querés matarme.

 ─ Harry, escuchame. No serviría de nada, no les importaría. Incluso si pudiéramos probarlo incontestablemente, no cambiaría en nada el hecho de que a Dumbledore no le caigo muy bien y no cambiaría su decisión. Tenemos que aceptarlo y ya.

 Harry seguía empecinado. ─ Nunca se lo perdonaré a Dumbledore si uno de estos días te pasa algo y no te vuelvo a ver.

 Draco lo besó tiernamente.

 ─ Y vos tratando de convencerme de que no me preocupe. ─ Harry le acarició los cabellos y suspiró ─ Está bien… pero quiero dejar bien claro lo enojado que estoy.

 ─ No te hagas mala sangre. ─ dijo Draco con la boca en el área cercana a la garganta.

 Aunque no la veía, Draco sabía que había una sonrisa reticente en los labios de Harry ─ Y ésa es la razón por la que te quiero. ─ dijo Harry como distraído.

 ─ ¿Porque te dejo chupones en el cuello que tardan en desaparecer?

 ─ No, boludo. Porque me recordás a cada momento la razón por la que quiero estar con vos.

 Draco no supo qué contestar. Se quedó en silencio degustando el significado de las últimas palabras.

 

oOo

 Estaban en la sala, era domingo a la tarde. El almuerzo había sido un poco embarazoso, por los murmullos de la mayoría. Y ni mencionar la poca sutileza de las mellizas Patil y de su camarilla señalando desenfadados los moretones amorosos en el cuello de Harry. El muy boludo en un despliegue de la muy Gryffindor actitud _hago-lo-que- se-me-canta así-que-váyanse-todos-a-cagar,_ se había puesto una muy estirada remera ED que le dejaba el cuello decorado a la vista, e incluso el hombro. Y Draco, si bien no tenía problemas en hacer pública su relación, sentía cierta aprehensión de que Harry se arrepintiera de su actitud tan abierta cuando comprobara que todavía había mucha gente que sentía particular aversión por la homosexualidad, y especialmente como rasgo de su pequeño gran héroe. 

 Las miradas por suerte ya habían cedido un poco. Además de ellos estaban en el recinto los mellizos, Granger, Weasley, Krum, Macmillan y Bones. Los tres últimos jugaban una partida de cartas explosivas. Draco los observó a los tres atentamente, los dos chicos tratando de ganarse las atenciones de Bones, ella se limitaba a mantener una actitud amistosa pero al mismo tiempo, deliberadamente distante.

  _La historia se repite_ , pensó Draco mirando a Krum. Ojalá Bones se decidiera sensatamente, Krum era una elección mucho mejor que Macmillan… _aunque para ella quizá no, vaya uno a saber_.

Y no era que Draco tuviera dudas sobre Krum, como sí parecía seguir teniéndolas Snape, pero las posibilidades de que se mantuviera leal, serían definitivamente mayores en el caso de que estuviera de novio con una chica de este lado.

 En el caso de Draco esa regla parecía no aplicarse. Draco siempre había sospechado que Dumbledore no confiaba completamente en él. Y esa desconfianza, seguramente era la razón que había determinado la conformación de los grupos. Parecía tan injusto. Todos esos años Draco había vivido convencido de que Dumbledore haría cualquier cosa para favorecer a su héroe dorado, sin tener en cuenta reglas o tradiciones; la realidad, sin embargo, le estaba demostrando que ya no era así, pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos sorprendente el empecinamiento del director de negarse a los deseos de su favorito.

 Incluso, si el caso fuera, de que se tratara de un favorito circunstancial. Quizá Dumbledore estaba empeñado en doblegar la terquedad de su joven herramienta de guerra, obligándolo a aprender a obedecer. Para ganar la guerra y nada más. Draco se preguntaba si una vez destruido el enemigo alguien se ocuparía y se preocuparía por Harry. Lo dudaba.

 Harry lo tocó con el pie. ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ ¿En qué estas pensando tan reconcentrado?

 Draco se encogió de hombros. ─ En el futuro. ─ dijo con imprecisión ─ En nosotros, después de la guerra.

 Pareció que los ojos de Harry despertaban de interés. ─ Después de la guerra. ─ repitió.

 ─ Sí, no se si te suena… vida real y todo eso… vida después de Hogwarts. No me digas que nunca pensaste en eso…

 Harry pareció desconcertado. ─ En realidad no… siempre me pareció algo tan lejano… y la guerra podría durar años.

 ─ No va a durar años, ─ dijo Draco determinadamente ─ no puede…

 ─ Sí que podría. ─ dijo Harry con igual determinación.

 Justo entonces entró Lupin. ─ ¿Harry?

 ─ ¿Sí?

 Lupin se acercó. ─ La nueva misión… ─ anunció ─ Dumbledore me pidió que te la comunicara.

 Granger y Weasley levantaron la vista. ─ ¿Para nosotros también? ─ preguntó Granger.

 ─ Sí. Escuchen. Aparicionarán mañana al Ministerio para ayudar con una serie de maldiciones que habrían puesto en el edificio, podrían ser encantamientos para escuchar, de una nueva variedad, desconocida hasta ahora. Dumbledore quiere que vayan mañana a las nueve, pregúntenle a la recepcionista por Lars Skegaard, creo que es el perito residente. ─ Lupin los fue mirando a los tres por turno ─ ¿Necesitan que se lo repita? Había hablado con tono paciente pero cauteloso, quizá temía que Harry se pusiera a gritarle. Pero Harry parecía haberse resignado ya.

 ─ Partimos para el Ministerio a las nueve. ─ repitió Granger ─ Creo que no va a haber ningún problema.

 Lupin sonrió. ─ Estupendo.

 ─ ¿Tiene Ud. también la mía? ─ preguntó Draco aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

 ─ No. ─ dijo Lupin ─ La reunión terminó hace unos minutos. Seguramente Sev… Snape te la va a comunicar pronto… a él le corresponde…

 ─ Pero él no está acá y Ud. sí... ─ insistió Draco tratando de sonsacarle.

 ─ No será necesario, Lupin. ─ intervino la voz de Snape ─ Ya estoy aquí.

 Apareció detrás de Lupin y Draco siguió el desarrollo de las acciones con sumo interés. Lupin se sobresaltó por un instante y luego se hizo a un lado para darle lugar a que se acercara. Snape desvió por otro instante la mirada hacia él y luego hizo como si lo ignorara por completo. ─ Malfoy, ─ dijo ─ nueva misión. En el hall, si me acompañás.

 Draco se puso de pie de inmediato. ─ Ciertamente. ─ y salió tras él.

 Snape cerró la puerta. ─ Volvemos a Escocia, ─ dijo con una mueca ─  Dumbledore y Moody piensan que puede haber mortífagos en los alrededores de Perth.

 ─ ¿Y en la ciudad misma? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ De eso se ocuparán los aurores. No nosotros… vos y yo somos sólo espías, lo sabés. ─ la expresión de Snape era oscura ─ Buscamos, rastreamos… ellos son los que se encargan de las detenciones… en lo posible. Trataremos de descubrir dónde se reúnen, información sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro… información, pero no capturas… por ahora no.

 ─ ¿Y los mellizos vienen también?

 Otra mueca. ─ Sí, tengo que admitir que son útiles. ─ Snape volvió a torcer el labio ─ Espero que estés contento…

 Draco rió sin humor. ─ Contentísimo, yo tengo que ir de nuevo a Escocia con Ud. y a Harry lo ponen a perder el tiempo en el Ministerio…

 Snape le dirigió una mirada que podía ser condescendiente o de compasión según el ángulo del observador. ─ Están convencidos de que puede haber conspiradores en el Ministerio… no es una excusa… él podría estar en más peligro que vos o yo. Pero entiendo tus objeciones.

 Draco suspiró. ─ ¿Dumbledore no confía en mí? ─ dijo Draco desviando los ojos a un lado (justo hacia una pared donde colgaba una horrible cabeza de elfo), no esperaba una respuesta.

 ─ ¿Por qué pensás eso? ─ el tono de Snape no había dejado entrever absolutamente nada.

 ─ Es que es lo lógico. Debería haberlo anticipado. ─ dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño ─ Es que hubo un momento en que llegué a creer… pero él siempre me va a relacionar con el apellido… bueno, no importa…

 ─ Yo… vos sabés que yo no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a… la distribución…

  ─ Sí, lo sé… no se preocupe… no importa…

 Snape le puso una mano sobre el hombro, no dijo nada.

 Draco asintió con un gesto, se entendían sin palabras. ─ ¿Y que hay con Lupin?

 Snape retiró la mano del hombro como si lo hubiera quemado. ─ No sé a qué te referís. ─ dijo bruscamente.

 Draco dejó ver una sonrisa desdeñosa. ─ Por favor, no me trate como a un nene de diez años. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

 Snape apretó los dientes, Draco alcanzó a oírlos. ─ No es para nada asunto tuyo.

 ─ Tiene razón. ─ dijo Draco y se quedó mirándolo, esperando.

 Snape desvió la mirada. ─ Dudo mucho que pudiera tener interés en un… en alguien como yo.

 ─ ¿Eso es lo que…? ¿Lo dice porque cree que no podría estar interesado o porque está seguro de que no lo está? ─ Draco contuvo la respiración, se esperaba que en cualquier momento Snape le pegara.

 Snape no dijo nada por un largo momento. ─ Lo primero. ─ dijo ─ Y no vamos a seguir hablando sobre esto. Te veré mañana. Partimos a las ocho.

 ─ A las ocho. Genial. ─ dijo Draco conteniendo un suspiro ─ Allí voy a estar.

 ─ Hasta mañana. ─ Snape giró y salió en un ondular de ropaje negro.

 Draco volvió a entrar a la sala. Lupin levantó la vista ─ ¿Y Snape adónde fue? ─ preguntó tratando de no parecer demasiado decepcionado.

 ─ No estoy seguro… pero creo que puede probar en la cocina si quiere… hablar con él…

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Lupin sonando más amable que lo habitual. Saludó a todos con un gesto y salió. Draco ocultó una sonrisa y fue a sentarse con los otros.

 oOo

 Se fueron a acostar temprano, aunque habían estado en la cama hasta la una de la tarde. Se desvistieron en silencio y sin prisas. Era como si trataran de prolongar las cosas adrede. Harry le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa antes de sacarse la remera.

 ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Draco sacándose las zapatillas. Luego se sentó en la cama para sacarse las medias.

 ─ Es casi como si estuviéramos en casa. ─ dijo Harry ─ Vos. Yo. Acá.

 ─ Así parece. ─ expresó Draco su acuerdo ─ La cama. Estupenda, gloriosa, deliciosa cama. ─ se recostó a medio desvestir con las piernas colgándole del borde, regodeándose en el mullido colchón y las gruesas mantas.

 Harry se le acercó riendo ubicándose de pie entre las rodillas de Draco. ─ Yo estaba refiriéndome a nosotros, boludo. 

 ─ Y yo… ─ dijo Draco displicente ─ … me estaba refiriendo a la cama… creo que estoy enamorado de esta cama.

 ─ Sos incorregible. ─ dijo Harry montándosele sobre las caderas y apretándolo con el bulto de su erección en los jeans.

 ─ Y vos sos insaciable. ─ replicó Draco arqueándose para favorecer el contacto ─ Mmm… qué agradable. ─ entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry y apoyó las manos de ambos sobre las mantas.

 Harry comenzó a balancearse suavemente sobre la entrepierna de Draco que se iba endureciendo. ─ Contame sobre las pajas de estas dos semanas. ─ ordenó.

 Draco apenas se podía mover, el peso de Harry lo mantenía preso contra la cama, pero el frotamiento a través de las capas de denim se sentía delicioso. ─ ¿Pajas? ─ dijo fingiendo inocencia ─ No sé de qué estás hablando. ─ se le había escapado un jadeo hacia el final pero él pensó que lo había disimulado muy bien.

 Los ojos verdes se cerraron hasta dejar apenas ranuras. ─ ¿No te hiciste ni una paja mientras estuvimos separados?

 ─ Sí, claro… ─ dijo Draco tratando de mantener un tono despreocupado ─ …alguna que otra vez. ¿Vos no?

 ─ Sí que sí… más de alguna que otra vez. ─ se apresuró a afirmar Harry, desmontó y se empezó a sacar los pantalones ─ Me escapaba y me hacía una paja pensando en vos, Ron casi me pescó in fraganti un día. ─ dijo despreocupado y tiró el jean a un lado.

 Harry se le acercó, mirándolo con brillo en los ojos. ─ Tu turno. ─ le desabrochó los vaqueros y le frotó el bulto ─ Contame.

 Draco se apretó contra la mano que le acunaba la verga y se pellizcó una tetilla. ─ No era fácil con los otros tres alrededor, ─ confesó dándose finalmente por vencido ─ Y de noche… ¡no con Snape al lado!... pero en ocasiones decíamos que nos íbamos a mear… y tomaba un poco más del tiempo necesario…

 Harry le apretó la mano contra la verga. ─ ¿Y pensabas en mí cuando te hacías la paja?

 ─ Sí, ─ admitió Draco con voz enronquecida ─ Harry, dejame que me saque esto, quiero cogerte.

 Harry sonrió dulcemente. ─ Eso es lo que quería oír. ─ y lo hizo poner de pie y entre los dos se deshicieron de las ropas que Draco tenía todavía puestas. Se tiraron juntos sobre la cama y estuvieron besándose y frotándose uno contra el otro durante largos minutos. ─ Quiero que sea salvaje, ─ pidió Harry ─ medio a lo bestia… ¿vas a poder?

 Draco apretó los dientes y la verga se le movió con un espasmo hacia arriba. ─ Sí.

 Harry sonrió y giró para ponerse boca abajo. ─ ¿Te parece que probemos así…?

  _¡Ay dioses!_ ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo Draco tratando de que no se le notara tanto la ansiedad. ─ ¿Dónde está el…?

 ─ ¡ _Accio_ gel! ─ dijo Harry y el tubo salió de abajo de una almohada y voló a su mano.

 Draco lo tomó. ─ ¿Querés que te prepare?

 ─ No, dale nomás así. ─ Harry sonaba decidido y con una nota de expectante tensión en la voz.

 Draco obedeció. Se untó con gel y luego se posicionó montándose ─ Te va a doler. ─ advirtió ─ hace ya un tiempo que no…

 ─ Quiero que me duela, ─ dijo Harry ─ voy a tener montones de tiempo para curarme.

 ─ Es cierto. ─ Draco le metió la cabeza de la verga ─ ¿Todo bien?

 ─ Dale nomás.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Lo fue penetrando lentamente hasta enterrársela por completo. ─ ¿Sigue todo bien?

 ─ Sí.

 El dolor era evidente en el tono, pero Harry no parecía querer que parara. Se empezó a mover, suave, lentamente. Se sentía tan exquisito, Harry era tan estrecho.

 ─ Podés darle más fuerte. ─ dijo Harry, el deseo mezclado ahora con el dolor en la voz.

 Draco se ancló en los flancos. ─ Te siento… es increíble. ─ Draco hizo un esfuerzo para no gemir, la voz áspera de deseo. Empezó a empujar dentro con más ritmo y fuerza, le acariciaba al mismo tiempo los hombros y la espalda. Las sensaciones ya lo estaban mareando. Harry se movía un poco, tímidos desplazamientos frotándose contra las mantas y ocasionalmente dejaba oír algún sonido ahogado.

 ─ Más fuerte. ─ insistió Harry.

 Era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Ya no podía aguantarse más. Se la empezó a clavar sin restricciones, implacable e impiadoso como para hacerle saltar los ojos. Los sonidos de Harry se hicieron más agudos de dolor y de gozo. Draco continuó acometiendo sin pausa y sin contemplación. Deslizó una mano por debajo y agarró la verga de Harry y comenzó a sacudírsela con el mismo ritmo y con la misma violencia. y segundos después sintió el esfínter contraerse alrededor de su miembro cuando Harry alcanzó el clímax y sintió la humedad en su mano, y la constricción súbita fue el detonador de su propio orgasmo y acabó furiosamente lanzando maldiciones en voz alta. Harry gemía debajo de él, la cara sepultada en las mantas.

 Después de un largo momento se pudo mover de nuevo, todavía estremecido salió de Harry y se dejó caer a su lado. Harry lo puso de espaldas de inmediato y se acomodó sobre su pecho, la boca sobre una de las tetillas. ─ Fue espectacular. ─ dijo Harry, pero los sonidos sonaban arrastrados, como si estuviera ebrio.

 Draco le sepultó una mano en los cabellos. ─ Podés decirlo. ─ dijo jadeante. ─ ¿Te gusta más esa posición?

 Harry lo consideró unos segundos. ─ No, me gusta más cara a cara. Pero así también fue fabuloso. ¿A vos?

 ─ Fue genial, ─ dijo Draco y lo besó ─ pero también me gusta más cara a cara.

 ─ Pero pareció más como sólo sexo. ─ dijo Harry y puso en palabras lo mismo que había sentido Draco ─ Dame unos minutos para recuperarme y probamos de la otra forma.

 ─ Sos insaciable. ─ dijo Draco y los dos se rieron.

 ─ Pero no oigo que te estés quejando. ─ replicó Harry como defendiéndose.

 ─ No, boludo, para nada.

 ─ Ah bueno.

 oOo

 Con tanto trajín la noche anterior, los dos estaban cansados cuando los despertó la alarma. ─ Demasiado temprano. ─ farfulló Harry.

 ─ Ya sé. ─ Draco bostezó y le dio un codazo ─ Movete, me tengo que levantar.

 ─ Yo también me voy a levantar.

 ─ Vos podés quedarte un rato más.

 ─ Ya sé, pero me voy a levantar igual. ─ bajaron de la cama y empezaron a recoger las ropas para vestirse. Los ojos de Draco capturaron la erección parcial de Harry y Harry lo pescó mirándola. ─ ¿Tenemos tiempo? ─ preguntó en voz baja.

 Draco controló la hora. ─ Si nos apuramos… vení, sentate acá.

 Harry sonrió y se sentó en la cama, Draco se arrodilló delante de él. ─ Dije que lo había extrañado pero no tuve oportunidad de…

 ─ Pero no hace falta…

 ─ ¡Nada, nada…! ─ Draco se lamió una mano y la masajeó un poco y luego se la metió en la boca. Fue rápido, pero Harry insistió en devolverle el favor y Draco no pudo negarse, que al cabo tampoco quería… para cuando terminaron tenía apenas dos minutos para presentarse en el lugar convenido.

 Por supuesto, Harry lo acompañó. ─ ¿Sabés cuándo vas a volver?

 ─ No. ¿Vos sí?

 ─ No, tampoco. Pero te voy a escribir para mantenerte al tanto.

 ─ ¿Dónde está Hedwig? No la vi en todo el fin de semana.

 ─ La mandé a Hogwarts para que descansara un poco. Acá no quieren que haya lechuzas dando vuelta. Le dije que volviera hoy.

 ─ Es muy lista. 

 Snape estaba al pie de la escalera y los mellizos también, bostezando y callados por una vez.

 ─ Preguntale. ─ le dijo Harry a Draco haciendo un gesto hacia Snape.

 Snape lo miró como si fuera un estudiante díscolo. ─ No, señor Potter, ─ dijo como quien trata de mantenerse paciente ─ no sé cuando termina la misión, estaremos a la espera de instrucciones mientras la llevamos a cabo.

 ─ Ah bueno. ─ dijo Harry, no muy contento con la respuesta, pero sabía que Snape no le iba a decir nada más, aunque insistiera.

 Draco encogió los hombros. ─ Lo siento. Escribime pronto. Y esperemos que no se prolongue demasiado.

 ─ Pero probablemente serán más de dos semanas. ─ dijo Harry y miró cauteloso hacia Snape.

 ─ Muy probablemente. ─ confirmó Snape.

 Draco se volvió hacia Harry. ─ Te amo. ─ dijo Harry en voz baja, pero todos los demás lo oyeron. Draco le puso la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla. ─ Yo también te amo. ─ y se besaron largamente con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Harry lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

 ─ Cuidate.

 ─ Vos también. ─ Draco le besó la frente y lo soltó reticente.

 Milagrosamente, Snape no había dicho nada, había estado todo el tiempo mirando al techo. Sólo se empezó a mover cuando Draco anunció que estaba listo.

 Harry se quedó apoyado en el pasamanos con expresión triste, Draco notó entonces que Lupin había bajado. Lupin apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry y apretó suavemente. ─ Cuidate, Severus.

 Snape se sobresaltó por una fracción de segundo, quizá por el sonido de su nombre de pila, pero se recuperó enseguida. ─ Lo haré. Gracias. ─ dijo.

 Snape enderezó los hombros. ─ A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

 Desaparicionaron.

 oOo


	27. En las Lowlands

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 27  – En las Lowlands**

 Draco se sentó, cansado. Se llevó una mano a la espalda, a la altura de los riñones, y masajeó suavemente. Deseó que fuera otra la mano que frotaba. Fijó los ojos en el Tay que corría torrentoso al pie de la suave pendiente. El entorno era más acogedor que los páramos, pero él hubiera igual preferido estar bajo techo. Un gruñido y un suspiro de alivio le avisaron que Snape se le había unido. Draco obvió los preámbulos.

 ─ ¿Y por qué habrá elegido Perth justamente? ─ se sacó una zapatilla para librarse de un guijarro que lo había venido martirizando ─ Por lo que sé, se trata de una pequeña ciudad turística.

 ─ Cierto, ─ dijo Snape ─ y eso mismo lo hace más sospechoso. ─ Sacó su mochila del bolsillo, la agrandó y rebuscó para sacar la pipa y lo necesario para prepararla.

 ─ Supongo que sí, ─ concedió Draco ─ pero ¿cómo es posible que no llame la atención?, es bastante chica, ¿no?, ¿tendrá unos cincuenta mil habitantes?

 ─ Probablemente menos. ─ Snape encendió la pipa y aspiró el humo con satisfacción ─ Que nunca se te dé por fumar, Draco, es poco sano.

 Draco casi soltó una risa. ─ No se preocupe, jamás se me ocurriría. El olor es agradable, sin embargo.

 ─ Hay que aspirar constantemente para que no se apague y el sabor no es ni remotamente tan agradable como el olor.

 ─ Es bueno saberlo, me tienta menos a probarlo. ¿Habló con Dumbledore durante el fin de semana?

 Snape aspiró varias veces antes de contestar. Desde atrás le llegaban las voces de los mellizos que discutían preparando la comida junto al caldero. ─ Sí, aunque no demasiado.

 Draco sacó la cantimplora de la mochila y tomó un sorbo. ─ No confía en mí.

 Snape dejó oír un leve ronquido, como un primordio de risa. ─ Bueno, tenés que admitir que vos representás un peligro de seguridad.

 ─ Pero… ¿y por qué? ─ protestó Draco exasperado ─ Si yo le juré el voto… ¿es porque soy un Slytherin? ¿por mi padre? ¿o por mí mismo?

 ─ Por todo eso. ─ confirmó Snape simplemente.

 Draco no continuó enseguida, lo había sorprendido un poco que Snape lo admitiera ─ Bueno, yo no me avergüenzo de ser un Slytherin.

 ─ Así me gusta. ─ dijo Snape divertido.

 ─ Y nada puedo hacer respecto de mi filiación. No elegí a mi padre.

 ─ Prácticamente nadie puede.

 ─ No es posible que piense que le podría hacer daño a Harry.

 ─ Es muy difícil precisar ─ comentó Snape con los ojos fijos en el sol que desaparecía en el horizonte ─ lo que ese hombre está pensando en un momento dado.

 Draco se volvió a mirarlo. ─ Pero Ud. habló con él.

 ─ Hablar, hablé… pero de ahí a entenderlo… ─ contestó Snape evasivo.

 ─ Pero Ud. lo conoce mejor que yo. ─ insistió Draco.

 Snape suspiró y aspiró la pipa. ─ Es complejo, hay muchos factores que se deben considerar. Supongamos que vos fueras el que dirige la guerra. Tendrías que sospechar de todos. Digamos que sospechás de Krum porque asistió a Durmstrang y casi todos sus compañeros terminaron alineándose con el Señor Oscuro; supongamos que notás que se ha hecho amigo de un Slytherin que viene de una familia de magos oscuros que siempre antagonizaron con Dumbledore. ¿No te parecería muy sospechoso? Supongamos que vos sospechás que el tal Slytherin está usando al niño héroe sólo para gratificarse sexualmente de manera ocasional y que probablemente terminará abandonándolo apenas se le cruce algo mejor. Dumbledore sabe que vos tuviste algo con Zabini. Harry confía en vos. Pero _vos_ , en el lugar de Dumbledore, ¿confiarías en vos?

 Draco pensó unos momentos antes de contestar. ─ No. ─ admitió.

 ─ Yo tampoco. Somos Slytherins, desconfiamos por naturaleza. Para Dumbledore en cambio, la desconfianza es algo que tuvo que imponerse por la responsabilidad que le tocó. Y es posible que se extralimite a veces tratando de compensar su natural confiado …o quizá no se esté extralimitando… que eso mucho depende del punto de vista. ─ Snape lo miró compasivo, sabía que lo que le decía lo perturbaría, ver con claridad a veces puede ser doloroso ─ Y hay algo más… Dumbledore tiene mucho miedo…

 ─ ¿Miedo? ─ preguntó Draco con tono de incredulidad ─ ¿Miedo de qué?

 ─ De perder. ─ dijo Snape con voz muy suave ─ ¿Te das cuenta de que es responsable de la seguridad de todo el mundo? Un traspié le podría costar la guerra. Los sentimientos de dos ch… jóvenes de dieciocho años, por mucha estima que les tenga personalmente, pasan a un segundo plano.

 ─ Dumbledore ya no se preocupa por Harry, ya no le importa…

 ─ Diría casi con certeza que eso no es verdad. Pero tiene sus prioridades; que sean justas o no, daría para discutir; pero si Dumbledore dejara de pensar en el gran escenario podríamos llegar a perder todo… ¿lo alcanzás a entender?

 Draco se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. ─ Supongo que sí. ─ admitió renuente.

 Snape tosió. ─ Y hay algo más, ─ dijo ─ no me prohibió que te lo dijera y por tanto te lo voy a decir. Por favor, guardalo como un secreto, al menos por ahora. ─ Draco lo miró, Snape le devolvió la mirada muy serio y luego volvió a desviarla hacia el horizonte ─ Zabini escapó.

 Fue un shock. ─ ¡Qué? ¡Pero yo creía que lo habían mandado al pabellón de criminales en St. Mungo.

 ─ Era lo que pensábamos hacer. Pero dudábamos. Queríamos estar más seguros antes de condenarlo a reclusión en un hospital y a un tratamiento que podía no ser necesario. Ni siquiera Pomfrey estaba del todo segura. Y no sabíamos qué hacer. Escapó esa mañana después de que partimos a la primera misión, cuando estaban desmantelando el campamento. Es posible que tenga las facultades mentales alteradas pero eso no le impidió arreglárselas para fugarse.

 Draco estaba más horrorizado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ─ Yo estaba convencido de que estaba enfermo.

 ─ Está obsesionado con vos. De eso no cabe duda.

 ─ Sí, pero yo pensé… ─ Draco vaciló frustrado ─ …en realidad no sé…

 ─ Presumimos que volvió con el Señor Oscuro… ─ agregó Snape.

 ─ Si es que lo aceptan… ¡Nos dijo dónde estaba Vol… el Señor Oscuro!

 Snape hizo una mueca. ─ Si volvió… es probable que lo hagan sufrir mucho…

 ─ ¿No lo van a matar?

 ─ Depende… si creen que todavía les puede servir de algo… ─ dijo Snape con tono amargo.

 Draco se preguntó qué recuerdos le habrían venido a la memoria al profesor, pero se abstuvo de inquirir. ─ ¿Dumbledore no estará pensando que _yo_ tuve algo que ver?

 Snape no respondió enseguida. ─ Es posible que nunca lo sepamos.

 ─ ¡La gran puta! ¡Podrían hacerme tomar Veritaserum o hacerme jurar otro voto o algo así? ─ estaba furioso y muy frustrado.

 ─ Calmate. ─ dijo Snape con firmeza ─ Los que tienen voluntad fuerte pueden resistir el efecto de la poción. Dumbledore sabe que vos sos un mago poderoso. No podés culparlo de que tenga en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

 ─ ¡Todo este asunto es una mierda! ─ se puso de pie y marchó colina arriba a montar las carpas.

oOo

 ─ ¿Qué… ─ preguntó Snape con el mayor tono de afrenta que Draco le había oído en años ─ …en el nombre de Merlín, es _esto_?

 Los mellizos intercambiaron miradas, Fred contestó con aspereza. ─ Chupín de eglefino, hay quienes lo llaman caldereta de pescado. Y si no le gusta… no lo coma.

 Draco estudió el contenido de su tazón. No tenía mala pinta y el aroma era bueno. Miró a Snape que estaba analizando el suyo como si se tratara de veneno. Levantó una pequeña cantidad y lo probó. No dijo nada. George respiró aliviado, Draco lo miró, George le devolvió una mirada como disculpándose y le hizo un gesto en dirección a su hermano. _Oh, bueno… mejor no saber_. Draco levantó un poco con la cuchara y lo probó, estaba rico.

 Volvió a sumergir la cuchara y chocó contra algo duro. ─ ¿Qué carajo…? ─ murmuró. Removió un poco el contenido y se encontró con… dientes… colmillos… Levantó la vista sin poder creerlo, se encontró con la misma mirada de antes de George. ─ Fred, ─ preguntó Draco marcando las sílabas ─ ¿por qué hay dientes en mi tazón?

 ─ ¡Dientes? ─ exclamó Snape dejando caer la cuchara.

  Fred sonrió. ─ Perdón. No debería haber dientes… traté de… sacarlos…

 Snape empezó a revolver su porción, el ceño muy fruncido ─ ¿Antes o después de cocinar a las víctimas?

 ─ Antes y después… ─ admitió Fred ─ Pero está sabroso, ¿no?

 Snape miró acusadoramente a Draco. ─ ¿Por qué me dejé convencer de traerlos?

 ─ ¿Por qué son mejores cocineros que nosotros? ─ sugirió Draco, en realidad tenía ganas de espetarle: _ya cállese y coma, y déjese de joder_. No estaba de humor para soportar peleas por boludeces. ¿Y por qué Fred no podía hacer las cosas de modo normal, aunque más no fuera por una vez?

 Ya había pasado una semana y Snape no había dicho nada de cuándo iban a volver, Draco estaba convencido de que Dumbledore no les permitiría regresar hasta que no hubieran descubierto algo. El paisaje de los alrededores de Perth era agradable pero Draco ansiaba volver a dormir en una cama y tomar duchas, pensaba en eso todo el tiempo. Terminó su comida y se levantó para dar un corto paseo, en realidad quería alejarse para hacerse una paja. Después de que se la hubo hecho sacó del bolsillo trasero del vaquero la única carta de Harry que había recibido hasta ese momento. Ya había contestado pero le gustaba leerla una y otra vez, estaba bastante arrugada, la alisó un poco y la desdobló.

  _Querido Draco:_

_No puedo creer que sólo hayan pasado tres días desde la última vez que te vi. Me parecen meses y eso me está volviendo loco. Estoy tan aburrido sin vos. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada. Se supone que no diga nada pero creen que hay toda una red de hechizos oscuros que tenemos que descubrir. Es más interesante de lo que habría supuesto pero me haría falta la ayuda de tu agudeza y astucia. No sabemos quién puede estar detrás de todo esto, si es que realmente hay algo, porque por ahora son sólo conjeturas._

_Ojalá supiera dónde estás exactamente y lo que estás haciendo. ¿S dijo algo sobre RL? Creo que sería bueno para los dos, si resultara, aunque S es un cretino, vaya uno a saber. ¿Y cómo van los otros dos? ¿Ya te tienen podrido o te hacen reír?_

_Me hago mucho la paja, siempre me pregunto si vos te la estarás haciendo al mismo tiempo. Volvimos una vez a los cuarteles para una reunión. Sin vos no es lo mismo. Me siento culpable en la cama sin vos. El lugar donde dormimos habitualmente es una especie de barraca en la ciudad. Ya me quedo sin espacio. Te amo y te extraño mucho, como siempre._

_Cariños._

_Harry_

 Draco cerró los ojos, Harry escribía como hablaba y leer la carta una y otra vez le servía de cierto consuelo. Se sentía tan aislado ahí en Perthshire. Era difícil no pensar que Dumbledore lo quería lo más lejos posible. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto sino cumplir con la tarea y rogar para que todo terminara pronto… y con ellos dos vivos.

 oOo

 ─ Recibí un mensaje de Dumbledore. ─ anunció Snape. Habían pasado otros seis días, estaban en las afueras de Perth. Trece días desde que habían partido de Grimmauld Place. Los otros tres lo miraron con gran interés.

 ─ ¿Cuándo? ─ preguntó Fred.

 ─ Durante la guardia de la noche. Una lechuza. ─ dijo Snape.

 ─ ¿Qué dice? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Tenemos que entrar en la ciudad. Yo lo he mantenido informado de nuestros descubrimientos… o de la falta de ellos en realidad. En la ciudad hay aurores pero él cree que sería bueno que nosotros también investiguemos.

 Draco y los mellizos intercambiaron miradas. ─ ¿Y por las noches? ─ preguntó George ─ ¿vamos a volver acá?

 ─ Probablemente nos quedaremos en la ciudad, salvo que veamos que es muy peligroso. ─ dijo Snape ─ Sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha, estamos a unos quince kilómetros de los límites.

─ Juntemos todo entonces. ─ dijo Fred decidido.

 ─ Nos tomará sólo unos minutos tener todo listo. ─ dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

 oOo

 Se sentía algo extraño caminado por Tay Street. Cada tanto Snape utilizaba encantamientos para detectar magia oscura. Draco no sabía muy bien cómo era que debían buscar, como no fuera que se chocaran de improviso con algún mortífago… ─ ¿Es así como se hace siempre? ─ le preguntó a Snape.

 ─ ¿Espiar? Sí es todo así, al tanteo y sobre la marcha…

 ─ ¿Entonces cómo es que…? ─ Draco se interrumpió de golpe, perplejo con la boca abierta. Por suerte sus reflejos accionaron de inmediato. Usó un encantamiento de mimetismo sobre sí. ─ ¡Snape, Fred, George… mimetícense! ─ siseó.

 ─ Listo, ─ dijo la voz de George ─ ¿qué pasa?

 ─ En el café… ─ dijo Draco en voz baja ─…mi padre.

 Sintió la respiración de Snape acelerarse y a Fred puteando por lo bajo. Era cierto. A la izquierda había un pequeño café. En una de las mesas, bebiendo té y sentado enfrente de Rabastan Lestrange, estaba Lucius Malfoy. Draco lo observó como hipnotizado de horror, hablando y gesticulando con un scon en la mano. Las líneas de la cara parecían habérsele profundizado desde la última vez que lo había visto, diez meses antes para Navidad.

 Sintió la mano de Snape sobre su hombro. ─ Vengan, ─ dijo Snape con tono perentorio ─ no podemos quedarnos acá.

 Lo guió a la fuerza a un callejón cercano. ─ ¿Weasleys? ─ preguntó la voz de Snape.

 ─ Aquí. ─

 ─ Tenemos que volver a los cuarteles de inmediato. Ya discutiremos qué hacer cuando haya hablado con Dumbledore. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres…

 Todos desaparicionaron.

 Snape golpeó a la puerta y se sacó el encantamiento de mimetismo Lupin vino a abrirles instantes después. Pareció muy sorprendido. ─ Severus… adelante… ¿los chicos?

 ─ Mimetizados. ─ contestó Snape entrando. Draco y los mellizos se quitaron los encantamientos, saludaron brevemente a Lupin y también entraron.

 ─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó Lupin.

 ─ Avistamos mortífagos ─ explicó Snape escuetamente ─ ¿Dumbledore está acá?

 ─ No, tuvo que ir al Ministerio. ─ dijo Lupin ─ Hubo un problema.

 ─ ¿Un problema? ─ demandó Draco ─ ¿Qué tipo de problema?

 Lupin titubeó. ─ No estoy seguro. Algo relacionado con la red de hechizos oscuros.

  _Harry_. Draco se estremeció de miedo.

 ─ ¿Sabés cuándo va a volver? ─ preguntó Snape frustrado e impaciente.

 ─ No. ─ dijo Lupin disculpándose ─ ¿No quieren pasar a comer algo o a tomar té?

 Los cuatro se miraron. Snape decidió. ─ No hay nada mejor que hacer. ─ dijo y marchó hacia la cocina en el subsuelo.

 Era una decisión sensata pero lo que Draco quería era ponerse a caminar de un lado al otro a la espera de noticias. Se sobresaltó cuando George le tocó el codo.

 ─ Vení, macho, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, fue una fuerte impresión la que tuvimos todos pero me parece que vos más, vení, vamos a comer algo.

 ¡Comer algo! Había una emergencia en el Ministerio, lo suficientemente seria como para que Dumbledore tuviera que concurrir de inmediato, ¡y pretendían que fuera a la cocina a comer algo! ─ No, me quedo acá. ─ dijo y señaló una salita del costado que tenía ventanas a la calle ─ no tengo hambre.

 ─ Está bien. ─ dijo George ─ Cualquier cosa, sabés donde estamos.

 Draco entró en la salita. Se sentó en un sofá polvoriento. El único sonido que se oía era el del reloj de pie. Según lo que sabía, Harry investigaba encantamientos de espionaje que habrían puesto en el Ministerio, no parecía algo peligroso. Pero quizá sí…

 La profecía establecía claramente que sólo Voldemort tenía el poder para matar a Harry. Lucius estaba en Perth, Voldemort debía de estar allí también. Y sin embargo… Tenía una sensación rara en el estómago… miedo…

 Más o menos una hora después oyó voces en el hall.

 ─ ¿Dónde está Draco? ─ la voz de Lupin sonaba preocupada.

 ─ No sé. Pero quizá sea mejor dejarlo solo. ─ aconsejó la voz de Snape.

 Un suspiro. ─ Puede que tengas razón, vos lo conocés mejor.

 ─ Son muy pocos los que lo conocen bien. ─ había un tono extraño en la voz de Snape.

 ─ Pero Harry sí.

 ─ Supongo. ─ admitió Snape.

 ─ Severus… ─ empezó a decir Lupin titubeante.

 Draco podía ver la imagen de Snape poniéndose tenso.

 ─ Sólo quería agradecerte por haberme preparado la poción todos estos años. ─ dijo Lupin con torpeza.

 Una risa. ─ No hay por qué. ─ la voz de Snape sonaba divertida ─ ¿Y por qué me lo venís a agradecer justo ahora?

 ─ No sé… pero pensé… te podría pasar algo y si no te volviera a ver… me gustaría saber que esa vieja disputa está resuelta…

 ─ No quedó resuelta que yo sepa…

 ─ Yo tenía la impresión de que ya no nos aborrecíamos como antes… ─ dijo Lupin.

 ─ Vos y yo… quizá sí.

 ─ Pero a eso se reduce. James y Sirius están muertos. De Peter… mejor ni hablar.

  ─ Cierto. ─ dijo la ahora tensa voz de Snape ─ Supongo que sería de mala educación continuar con eso… sólo porque sí.

 ─ Así es.

 ─ Creo que la podemos dar por resuelta. ─ dijo Snape ─ Te pido disculpas por haber hecho público tu secreto.

 ─ ¿Lo decís por lo de Hogwarts? ─ preguntó Lupin con una nota de sorpresa.

 ─ Las dos veces, cuando éramos estudiantes y hace cuatro años.

 ─ Ah… lo aprecio mucho, Severus. Yo también me disculpo por haberte asustado tanto. Nunca fue mi intención y yo no conocía el plan.

 ─ Lo sé.

 ─ El hecho es… que yo te extrañaría mucho… si te llegara a pasar algo en alguna de estas misiones, Severus.

 ─ ¿Lo decís en serio? ─ el nerviosismo era patente en el tono de Snape. Draco no pudo dejar de sonreír a pesar de lo tenso que estaba por la espera.

 ─ Muy en serio.

 En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de calle. Draco corrió a la ventana, era Dumbledore. Salió corriendo al hall sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. ─ ¡Es Dumbledore! ─ y fue a abrir.

Lupin lo hizo amablemente a un lado. ─ Los cerrojos sólo responden a mis huellas. ─ explicó. Abrió la puerta.

 ─ Adelante. ─ dijo ─ ¿Cómo esta todo?

 ─ Bajo control. ─ informó Dumbledore con voz cansada, abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio a Snape y a Draco. ─ ¡Severus! ¿qué pasó?

 ─ Mortífagos en Perth. ─ dijo Snape ─ Lo que había dicho Zabini era cierto.

 ─ ¿Quiénes? ─ quiso saber Dumbledore.

 ─ Lucius Malfoy y Rabastan Lestrange.

 ─ ¿Ellos los vieron? ─ los ojos de Dumbledore se habían desviado un segundo hacia Draco.

 ─ No lo creo. ─ contestó Snape ─ Draco fue el que los descubrió primero y nos avisó en el acto para que nos mimetizáramos. Vinimos directamente para acá, llegamos hace una hora.

 ─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el Ministerio? ─ preguntó Draco que ya no aguantaba más ─ ¿Está… está todo bien? ─ En realidad quería preguntar si Harry estaba bien pero lo pensó mejor y se contuvo.

 Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada amable durante un instante. ─ ¿Por qué no bajamos a la cocina? ─ sugirió ─ Tengo hambre y me vendría bien una taza de té. Y les contaré todo.

Draco no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Siguió a los tres hombres a la cocina. Lupin enseguida se puso a preparar sopa y sándwiches. ─ ¿Draco, vos también querés comer?

 ─ En realidad sí. ─ admitió Draco ─ Gracias.

 ─ De nada. No se trata de nada especial.

 El agua ya estaba hirviendo en el fuego. ─ Yo prepararé el té. ─ anunció Snape.

 Lupin lo miró sorprendido y complacido. ─ Gracias, Severus.

 ─ Este… ¿es preciso que nos quedemos? ─ preguntó Fred ─ Si no es así, me vendría bien una siesta.

 ─ Vayan nomás. ─ dijo Snape y colocó la tetera sobre la mesa. Remus trajo dos tazones de sopa de gallina con fideos y una bandeja de sándwiches.

 ─ Oh… me olvidé. _Accio_ cucharas. ─ Le pasó una Dumbledore y otra a Draco y tomó asiento. Snape también se sentó.

 ─ Hay un espía en el Ministerio como lo había pensado, ─ dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada ─ todavía no sabemos de quién se trata. Y también estaba en lo cierto sobre los hechizos de escucha. El problema ahora es como desmantelarlos sin alertar al espía. Se trata de hechizos muy sofisticados, pero todos están trabajando eficientemente. Skegaard es un hombre muy capaz.

 Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Draco, Snape dijo brevemente. ─ El especialista.

 Dumbledore levantó una cucharada de sopa y la sopló antes de llevársela a la boca. Verlo comer desde tan cerca lo hacía aparecer como más humano a los ojos de Draco, a pesar de que sus sentimientos por él no eran precisamente muy benignos. ─ Hoy, ─ continuó Dumbledore ─ gatillaron inadvertidamente una alarma.

 Draco apretó con fuerza la cuchara. ─ ¿Y qué pasó? ─ preguntó con voz tensa ─ ¿Apareció el espía?

 ─ Sí y no. ─ dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño ─ Aparecieron como treinta personas al mismo tiempo, el espía pudo haber estado entre ellos. Fue una alarma muy ruidosa, como la que suena cuando hay intrusos. La cuestión es que todos se enteraron de la presencia del equipo de investigación, algo que yo hubiera querido mantener en reserva. Llegué poco después de que sonó la alarma y me ocupé de que los estudiantes fueran llevados a su barraca. Tienen instrucciones de venir a aquí dentro de un rato.

 ─ ¿Por qué no los trajiste directamente aquí? ─ preguntó Remus.

 Dumbledore le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco. ─ Parte de la alarma, ─ dijo ─ implicaba fuego, Ron y Harry sufrieron quemaduras considerables. Poppy se está ocupando de eso ahora en las barracas. Todo indica que podrá curarlos sin problemas.

 Dumbledore volvió a su sopa. Draco no pudo. Miró a Snape preocupado, le parecía que hacían falta más explicaciones. ─ ¡Pero ahora el espía sabe que están allí, y en lo que están trabajando!

 ─ Presumiblemente. ─ dijo Snape ─ Supongo que no los volverás a mandar.

 ─ Me temo que debo mandarlos ─ dijo Dumbledore con tono preocupado ─ Es el mejor equipo del que disponemos y no hay tiempo para conformar uno nuevo, la red de escucha es una falla de seguridad seria.

 Draco iba a protestar, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de calle. ─ Voy a atender, debe de ser Molly. ─ dijo y dirigiéndose a Draco ─ Si es Harry, lo traigo directamente para acá. Mientras tanto vos comé.

 Draco suspiró y se quedó sentado. Dumbledore se sirvió un poco de té y les ofreció. ─ Severus, Draco, ¿té?

 Ambos aceptaron. Draco tenía los oídos atentos a las escaleras.

 Se oyeron pasos y se abrió la puerta. ─ ¡Draco! ─ exclamó Harry ─ ¡Volviste!

 Draco saltó de inmediato de su asiento y corrió a su encuentro. Lo hizo salir al corredor y cerró la puerta. Lo atacó con los labios y con los brazos. Fue un beso largo, violento y maravilloso. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Draco jadeante ─ Dumbledore dijo que te habías quemado.

 Harry no intentó separarse. ─ Nada importante. Besame… te extrañé tanto.

 Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde los escalones. ─ ¿Los molestaría mucho si les pido permiso para volver a entrar? ─ dijo Lupin amable y divertido.

 ─ Pase. ─ dijo Draco y se hicieron a un lado.

 ─ Todavía tenés que terminarte la sopa. Estás muy delgado. ─ dijo Lupin antes de entrar a la cocina.

 Harry rió. ─ Ron y Hermione subieron primero a su cuarto, pero deben de estar por bajar. Y supongo que después vamos a tener una reunión.

 ─ ¿Cuánto te parece que tenemos?

 ─ ¿Diez minutos?

 ─ Diez minutos, entonces. ─ dijo Draco ─ Vamos a la salita de al lado de la puerta.

 ─ Dale. ─ y partieron hacia arriba subiendo los escalones de a dos.

 Ya en la salita Draco cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo. ─ ¿Dónde tenés las quemaduras?

 ─ En los brazos, ─ informó Harry ─ Pomfrey me curó pero siguen un poco sensibles.

 ─ Voy a tener cuidado.

 ─ Te extrañé tanto. No sabía que habías vuelto, hubiera venido directamente del Ministerio para acá.

 Draco lo rodeó a la altura de los hombros. ─ Yo también te extrañé, y esta venida fue imprevista, si no, te hubiera avisado.

 ─ ¿Por qué volvieron? ─ preguntó Harry, se sacó los anteojos y se los puso en un bolsillo.

 ─ Es una larga historia, ─ dijo Draco ─ ya te voy a contar. Ahora quiero besarte y acariciarte.

 Se sentía tan bien, era tan delicioso, que los besos hubieran bastado. Pero un momento después la mano de Harry le acarició la entrepierna… y ya no era suficiente. Y hubo que lidiar con botones y cierres para hacer a un lado la ropa que se interponía. Y luego todo fue bocas calientes, manos cálidas y vergas duras y las sensaciones eran fabulosas. Era perfecto, estaba con Harry de nuevo. No demoraron en acabar en la mano del otro. Había sido rápido pero genial. Draco limpió todo en un santiamén y retomaron de inmediato los besos.

 Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió. ─ ¿Me extrañaste?

 ─ Eso ni se pregunta.

 ─ Lo voy a tomar como un sí.

 Hubo unos golpecitos en la puerta. ─ ¿Harry? ─ llamó Ron ─ Dumbledore quiere que no reunamos en la cocina ya; también hay comida.

 ─ Voy enseguida. ─ dijo Harry y rió.

 ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Ahora vas a poder terminar la sopa.

 Draco sonrió. ─ Esto es mucho mejor.

 Las cejas oscuras se levantaron sugestivas. ─ Y eso que no tenés idea de lo que tengo planeado para el postre.

 ─ Ya me estoy muriendo de ganas.

 oOo

 Todo parecía mejor cuando estaba con Harry. Las bromas de los mellizos lo hacían reír de nuevo. Dumbledore no parecía tan malo. Snape sólo parecía tener ojos para Lupin e inusitadamente siempre distraído, pedía que le repitieran las cosas. Y Lupin se las arreglaba para estar siempre en la misma habitación que Snape. Draco le había contado a Harry la conversación que había escuchado y se divertían juntos observando el romance.

 Lupin retiró los platos de la cena y trajo el postre. Un budín que había traído la señora Weasley esa tarde. Lupin empezó a servir, Snape trajo el té, ─ Albus, ─ preguntó ─ ¿cuánto nos vamos a quedar?

 Harry se puso tenso. ─ Yo no voy a volver a la barraca. ─ dijo determinadamente y algo desafiante.

 ─ Ni pensaba sugerirlo. ─ dijo Dumbledore con la sombra de una sonrisa ─ ¿Por qué no se quedan todos hasta mañana? Yo todavía tengo que ocuparme con los aurores de la situación en el Ministerio. Ustedes cuatro, ─ miró a los mellizos, a Draco y a Snape ─ pueden volver mañana a Perth, ya saben cómo continuar.

 ─ Los encantamientos de rastreo son complicados, ─ señaló Snape ─ pero haremos lo mejor que podamos.

 ─ ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la toma de sangre? ─ preguntó Draco.

 ─ Dentro de unos minutos. ─ dijo Snape y dirigiéndose a Lupin ─ Vamos a necesitar dos testigos para que la poción tenga efecto, presumo que Potter será uno… ¿vos podrías…?

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ se apresuró a contestar Lupin tratando de no aparecer demasiado complacido ─ podemos usar la sala del cuarto piso tiene poco mobiliario y mucho espacio.

 ─ Excelente. ─ dijo Snape y los labios casi dibujaron una sonrisa.

 Harry pateó a Draco por debajo de la mesa. Los dos estaban aguantando las ganas de reír.

 Dumbledore sorbió su té. ─ Gracias por la cena Remus, estuvo todo muy bien.

 Lupin se encogió de hombros. ─ Trato de cumplir lo mejor posible con mis deberes de anfitrión. Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

 ─ Por favor, Remus, ─ dijo Dumbledore amable ─ te necesitamos aquí, es importante que siempre haya alguien, tu tarea es invaluable.

 Lupin pareció incómodo, pero no agregó nada. Snape se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie para recoger los platos vacíos del postre. ─ Así que partimos mañana. ─ dijo.

 ─ Tan pronto como tengan lista la poción. ─ confirmó Dumbledore.

 ─ Profesor, ¿va a necesitar ayuda con la poción? ─ le preguntó Granger a Snape.

 Snape la miró brevemente, desconfiado. ─ No. Gracias. Malfoy me ayudará si llegara a ser necesario. ─ dijo Snape y le dirigió a Harry una breve mirada desdeñosa y triunfante. Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry sólo se limitó a revolear los ojos y a sonreír.

 ─ ¡Que pelotudo! ─ susurró por lo bajo.

 ─ Los conduzco al salón del cuarto piso y les ayudo a preparar lo que haga falta. ─ ofreció Lupin y todos salieron.

 oOo

 Eran los últimos en la sala de la planta baja. Los mellizos, Ron y Hermione ya se había ido a acostar. Dumbledore había vuelto a Hogwarts. A Snape y Lupin no los habían vuelto a ver desde que hubieron terminado de preparar la poción. Harry se estremeció y agarró una manta que estaba sobre el sillón y la desplegó para cubrirlos a ambos. Habían estado sentados uno al lado del otro, pero ahora Harry se había reposicionado entre las piernas de Draco, dándole la espalda, se hablaban y se besaban de costado. Draco lo tenía abrazado, Harry posó sus manos sobre las de Draco que descansaban sobre su abdomen.

 ─ No quiero que te vayas mañana.

 Draco apretó el abrazo. En esa posición se sentía más protector que nunca. Le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro y le habló al oído. ─ Mejor no hablemos de eso. Los dos sabemos que me voy a tener que ir. Disfrutemos de este ahora.

 Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos, cerró los ojos, los labios y la nariz de Draco le acariciaban la oreja. ─ Quizá yo sea egoísta, pero yo quiero más que este ahora. Yo quiero para siempre.

 ─ Yo también. ─ susurró Draco. Harry giró la cabeza y se besaron. Draco le había metido las manos por debajo de la remera y le estaba acariciando la piel del pecho. Harry le hizo bajar las manos a la entrepierna. Draco le desabrochó los pantalones, le sacó la verga erecta y comenzó a sacudírsela suavemente.

 ─ Cogeme. ─ pidió Harry.

 Las manos de Draco se detuvieron un instante. ─ ¿Así?

 ─ Sí, así.

 ─ ¿Lubricante?

 ─ No lo precisamos. ─ dijo Harry y le mordió la barbilla ─ Improvisemos, ¿para qué somos magos? Creo que yo sé un encantamiento… pero no sé si lo voy a poder hacer sin varita…

 ─ Probá.

 Harry tartamudeó algo que Draco no entendió. ─ Humm no… ¡sí, dio resultado!

 Draco hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde, ese encantamiento podía resultarles muy útil. Harry había llevado las manos hacia atrás y al tanteo trataba de desabrocharle los pantalones. ─ Dejame a mí. ─ dijo Draco y bajó rápidamente toda la ropa que se interponía. ─ ¿Listo?

 ─ Sí. ─ dijo Harry y se impulsó un poco hacia arriba para facilitarle el acceso. Ambos gruñeron cuando se la encajó y se encastraron como piezas de un rompecabezas. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ soltó Harry casi sin aliento ─ Draco…

 Draco lo hizo callar con un beso y recomenzó a frotarle la verga. Era difícil encontrar un ritmo apropiado en esa posición, pero lo encontraron. Harry se hamacaba un poco hacia delante y Draco volvía a atraerlo hacia sí. Era increíble, eso de no tener control total de los movimientos le agregaba un interesante elemento inusitado de incertidumbre y expectativa. No se podían mover mucho pero la estimulación no era por eso menor. Pronto llegaron al borde del éxtasis, Draco sintió las ya familiares espirales placenteras que partían de sus genitales y que se le distribuían por todo el cuerpo. Harry acabó poco después en su mano y Draco no demoró mucho en descargarse dentro de él. Se siguieron besando con respiraciones jadeantes que poco a poco se iban recuperando.

 Se oyó el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Snape estaba en la puerta. Con una mueca en los labios, medio divertida, medio de disgusto. Siguió un momento muy embarazoso, estaban cubiertos por la manta pero… ¡Draco todavía la tenía enterrada en Harry!... ¿Se notaría?

 ─ Sugiero, ─ dijo Snape con tono divertido ─ que vayan a hacerlo a otro lado.

 Harry gruñó y se tapó los ojos con una mano.

 ─ Severus, ─ llegó la voz de Lupin desde afuera ─ vení y dejalos tranquilos…

 Snape se dejó llevar sin protestar. Harry y Draco quedaron inmóviles durante unos momentos ─ Dioses, ─ dijo Draco finalmente ─ ¡qué papelón!

 Harry se echó a reír. ─ Todavía no puedo creerlo, ─ exclamó ─ ¡Snape encamándose con Lupin!

 Draco soltó también una risa muy poco distinguida.

 ─ Y no van a poder contar nada, porque nosotros también podríamos ponernos a contar ─ agregó Harry ─ ¿Querés que vayamos a la habitación ahora?

 ─ Sí. ─ se desenredaron, se reacomodaron y partieron escaleras arriba.

 oOo

 Más adelante, Draco iba a recordar esa noche como una de las mejores. No durmieron mucho. Hablaron, rieron e hicieron el amor hasta la salida del sol. Tratando siempre de mantener el miedo a raya, para que no se metiera a arruinar todo. Hubo tópicos que evitaron: Lucius, Zabini, el espía del Ministerio. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar de eso, eligieron otros temas más placenteros.

 Las cartas siguientes de Harry siguieron en la misma forma, tratando de mantener un espíritu cálido y optimista. Y Draco respondía igual, y trataba de no hablar mucho de lo que hacían porque lo que hacían se estaba volviendo muy peligroso. Casi fue un acuerdo tácito, dejaron de contarse sobre las respectivas misiones, excepto a grandes rasgos, ninguno de los dos quería preocupar al otro. Solían mencionar “incidentes” pero sólo cuando el peligro ya había pasado. Draco guardaba siempre la última carta de Harry en el bolsillo trasero del jean. Quemaba la anterior cuando recibía una nueva. Pero no enteras, siempre se guardaba un trozo de pergamino con alguna frase.

 Snape solía decirle que era una debilidad, amar, y se negaba a hablar del asunto. Draco no insistía. Para Snape debía de ser muy duro porque era la primera vez que estaba enamorado y era una cuestión que no sabía cómo manejar. Draco lo entendía y no lo importunaba al respecto. Y además, los Slytherins no eran de hablar de esas cosas.

 oOo   


	28. Se desata la tormenta

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 28  – Se desata la tormenta**

 Las semanas que siguieron transcurrieron en un ambiente como el de las pesadillas. Se dedicaron a seguir incesantemente a Lucius, ayudados por la poción rastreadora, que habían preparado en Grimmauld Place y para la cual Draco había donado su sangre. La poción daba resultados excelentes. Siguieron a Lucius a encuentros clandestinos con otros mortífagos en cafés, pubs y restaurantes y también a asambleas en las que participaban gran cantidad de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de las noches, Draco sabía adónde iba a dormir el hijo de puta.

 No tenían permiso de atacar. Las instrucciones eran para seguirlos. Snape mandaba los informes por la noche, siempre con lechuzas distintas y las cubría con tantos encantamientos de protección que a las aves les costaba a veces levantar vuelo. Apenas se hablaban entre ellos, todos parecían haberse retrotraído dentro de sí mismos. Los mellizos se hablaban entre ellos, pero poco, el alguna vez inextinguible humor había mermado muchísimo. La misión ya se había prolongado durante semanas. En una ocasión habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place y habían pasado la noche allí, pero Harry no había estado.

 Harry seguía escribiendo con regularidad, los trocitos de cartas que Draco guardaba en el bolsillo trasero eran para él como el cabo que se le echa a un hombre que se está ahogando, como una soga que lo mantenía vivo.

 En una ocasión Snape vino a sentarse a su lado para fumar su pipa y para hablar.

 ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ le preguntó, mientras luchaba contra el viento para encender el tabaco.

 Draco hizo una mueca. ─ Sí, claro. ─ dijo muy serio ─ ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

 Snape aspiró el humo. ─ Porque no estaba allí cuando estuvimos en Grimault Place.

 ─ Me hubiera bastado con saber dónde estaba. 

 ─ Presumo que es algo que no pudo decirte en las cartas.

 ─ Presume bien.

 ─ Pero te sigue escribiendo, ¿no?

 ─ Sí, por supuesto. ─ la última carta la llevaba en el bolsillo del jean ─ ¿Lupin le escribe?

 Snape se removió un poco. ─ A veces, pero yo no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas.

 Draco revoleó los ojos. ─ Dígame que por lo menos le ha contestado.

 ─ Sí… brevemente, pero sí.

─ ¿Estuvo con él cuando estuvimos en Grimmauld Place?

 Snape sonrió y soltó un anillo de humo.

 Draco dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto. ─ Bueno… por lo menos uno de los dos pudo tener un poco de acción.

 ─ Por favor, ahorrame las expresiones vulgares.

 ─ Bueno, al menos ahora se da cuenta de lo que significa para mí. Y no estoy contando siquiera la parte emocional…

 Snape suspiró y aspiró otra bocanada. ─ Estoy empezando a entender. ─ dijo muy serio.

 oOo

 Estaban en las cercanías de Blair Atholl. Por alguna razón los mortífagos tendían a mantenerse próximos a las corrientes de agua y muy cerca del Tay. Snape tenía una teoría de que obtenían de alguna forma energía o poder del agua, pero no se había molestado en investigar más el asunto. Habían acampado y planeaban discutir lo último que habían descubierto mientras cenaban. Hedwig había venido trayendo una carta. Draco quería leerla y contestarla antes de la cena. Ya estaba oscureciendo, mejor era que se diera prisa.

 ─ George, voy a estar allá. ─ y señaló en la dirección en la que pensaba ir.

 George asintió. ─ No te alejes demasiado. ─ le recomendó.

 ─ No, no… desde acá me vas a poder ver.

 ─ Que sea así. ─ advirtió Snape que en ese momento salía de la carpa.

 Draco caminó una corta distancia llevando a Hedwig en el brazo y se sentó. Hedwig le entregó la carta. La abrió sin demora. La letra de Harry parecía más irregular que lo habitual, probablemente la había escrito a los apurones.

  _Querido Draco:_

_Las cosas se están complicando, mucho más de lo que ya estaban. No estamos más cerca de descubrir lo que buscamos pero han tenido que evacuar el M. Hay teorías sobre una red de túneles y otras cosas. Ojalá pudiera decirte más, pero tengo poco tiempo y no es seguro._

_Escuché rumores muy perturbadores de que las cosas se están poniendo muy espinosas donde vos estás. Espero que no te arriesgues más de lo necesario. Sé que es un consejo estúpido en mitad de una guerra, pero tenía que ponerlo._

_Te extraño tanto que me duelen las entrañas. Y a propósito, me pegaron con una maldición el otro día, no puedo contarte más, pero ya estoy bien. Me siguen doliendo las costillas, pero por lo menos ya no vomito. H es de oro. Hace ya una semana que no he vuelto a los cuarteles, y esa vez fue para una reunión. ¿Vos estuviste allí en estos últimos tiempos? Me paso muchísimo tiempo pensando en vos y en que podamos estar juntos de nuevo, y que todo esto se haya terminado._

_Si me llegara a pasar algo, Draco, quiero que sepas que te amo y que te voy a amar siempre. Sé que solía decirlo mucho, pero siento la necesidad de decírtelo de nuevo. Mejor no preguntarse por qué lo atacan a uno esos impulsos de decir algo. Lo que más quiero es que todo esto termine y que podamos tener nuestro “y fueron felices y comieron perdices”. Seguiré siempre siendo tuyo,_

_Harry_

 

Le temblaban las manos cuando terminó de leer. El tono de Harry era depresivo y desesperado. Draco se preguntaba si había cosas que no le decía por que auguraban un desenlace poco feliz. Hedwig ululó suavemente. Draco se sobresaltó, se había olvidado que estaba ahí. La miró y le acarició la cabeza. Ella le devolvió un mordisco afectuoso y por alguna razón que no supo determinar Draco sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ─ Tengo que contestarle. ─ dijo con voz temblorosa.

 Hedwig parpadeó y quedó a la espera. Draco sacó la mochila del bolsillo, la agrandó y sacó las cosas para escribir.

  _Querido Harry:_

_Las cosas por aquí están bajo control, no te preocupes. Sé que igual te vas a preocupar y que es inútil que te diga que no, pero tratá por lo menos. Realmente me gustaría saber quién fue el que te atacó con esa maldición y cómo fue que pasó, pero sé que no es seguro que me lo cuentes. Todavía no puedo entender cómo pudo pasar algo así en el M siendo que todavía no se sabe quién está detrás de todo eso. ¿No pudiste ver al que te atacó? También me resulta difícil creer que se hayan visto obligados a evacuar, ¡después de tantos esfuerzos! ¡Túneles?_

_Hoy encontramos más, no sólo al que seguimos. Las asambleas dan realmente miedo, creeme. Creo haber divisado a algunos que conocemos, de nuestra edad. No fue algo agradable. Toda la situación está tomando mucha presión y en cualquier momento van a empezar los enfrentamientos. Me preocupo mucho porque sé que vos vas a estar en el medio de todo eso. Por favor, tratá de refrenar tus instintos e impulsos de Gryffindor. Hacé todo lo que tengas que a hacer, pero no más. Quiero un futuro, no un mártir._

_No me canso de oírlo, no te inquietes. Te amo más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Seguiré siempre siendo tuyo,_

_Draco_

 

 El nudo de la garganta parecía haberse desatado. Esperó unos momentos para que la tinta se secara. Luego plegó la carta y se la entregó a Hedwig. ─ Gracias. ─ dijo en voz baja. Hedwig ululó y se la guardó bajo el ala (parda), Draco se preguntó si la volvería a reconocer cuando la viera blanca de nuevo. La acarició nuevamente con ternura. ─ ¿Querés tomar un poco de agua antes de partir?

 Respondió negativamente con una sacudida de alas. Luego con la izquierda le acarició la cara como despedida. Levantó vuelo bajo, Draco se quedó mirando, como hacía siempre, hasta que se perdió de vista. Sentía un tremendo peso en el pecho que dudaba se le fuera a mitigar. Se levantó y volvió lentamente hacia las carpas.

 oOo

 Draco sintió la mano de Snape en el codo indicándole que ya se tenían que ir, habían estado demasiado tiempo. La voz de Lucius no se alcanzaba a escuchar a pesar de que habían usado varios encantamientos amplificadores. No tenían sentido que permanecieran, no serviría de nada. Se fue arrastrando entre los matorrales detrás de Snape. Fred pareció muy aliviado al verlos regresar, le hizo una señal de “todo en orden” a George. Los cuatro desaparicionaron al lugar donde habían acampado la última vez.

 oOo

 Al día siguiente Fred se le unió junto al fuego. ─ Snape recibió una lechuza de Lupin. ─ informó Fred con tono neutro.

 Normalmente esto les causaba gran regocijo a los mellizos. Aunque últimamente un poco menos que al principio. ─ Ah… ─ dijo Draco sin darle mayor importancia. Siguió revolviendo el guiso. Ya estaba harto de guisos.

 ─ Estalló la guerra. ─ dijo Fred de golpe.

 La mandíbula de Draco se puso tensa. ─ ¡Mierda!

 ─ Sí, lo mismo dije yo.

 ─ ¿Dónde?

 ─ En Londres. Al parecer ha habido tres túneles desde hace meses, debajo del Ministerio, debajo de Gringotts y debajo de la Calle Diagon y nadie había podido encontrarlos. Tenían incluso conexiones con el subterráneo.

 Draco trató de procesar toda la información, no sabía muy bien cuánto tenía que ver Harry con todo eso.

 ─ ¿Querés que te ayude?

 ─ No hace falta. Pero hablemos de otra cosa. ─ Fred le hizo una seña a George para que se acercara. Sin embargo todos los intentos de conversación fracasaron. Poco después se les unió Snape. Todos comieron en silencio.

 oOo

 ─ Malfoy, ─ preguntó Snape dos días más tarde cuando hacían el cambio de guardia ─ ¿cuándo fue que recibiste la última lechuza?

 ─ ¿De Harry? ─ preguntó Draco, los ojos le ardían y quería irse a dormir. Se los frotó y hubiera querido evadir la repuesta.

 ─ Sí, de Harry.

 ─ Diez días.

 Snape hizo una pausa. ─ Un poco más de lo habitual, ¿no?

 ─ Unos cinco días más de lo habitual. Por favor no quiero hablar al respecto.

 Snape asintió. ─ Lo siento.

 Cuando Draco estaba por entrar en la carpa. Snape lo llamó. Se dio vuelta. ─ ¿Qué?

 Snape se le acercó. Parecía que tenía la necesidad imperiosa de decirle algo pero que no sabía exactamente qué. Le posó una mano en el hombro y lo miró. ─ Vos sos… bueno si no un hijo… al menos como un sobrino para mí. ─ dijo Snape hablando rápido y torpemente ─ Si alguna vez necesitás hablar sobre eso… sé que suena como la antítesis de lo Slytherin… quiero que sepas que podés hablar conmigo… ¿sí?

 Draco titubeó. ─ Sí, lo sé.

 Hubo una pausa y Draco se encontró de repente sepultado en un violento abrazo, el género basto de las vestiduras de Snape  le raspaba la barbilla. Draco lo soltó primero y le dirigió una sonrisa, fue lo más cercano a un _gracias_ que pudo lograr.

 oOo

 Quince días después de la última carta de Harry el estado de nerviosismo de Draco había alcanzado proporciones indecibles. Snape y los mellizos evitaban con el mayor de los tactos cualquier referencia a Londres o a la guerra. Tampoco habían recibido otro tipo de noticias, las lechuzas que había mandado Snape no habían tenido respuesta.

 oOo

 Ocurrió dos noches después. Draco estaba montando guardia. No oyó pasos acercándose. Más tarde recordaría que lo último que había visto había sido una mano enguantada de negro que había descendido sobre su cara y un olor acre. Perdió la consciencia sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de usar la varita.

 oOo

 Snape se despertó de golpe. Algo estaba mal, pero no podía determinar qué. Las carpas estaban protegidas con un conjuro que las hacía indetectables e invisibles para toda persona excepto para ellos, la seguridad no era una preocupación. ¿Qué era entonces? La respuesta le llegó con un sobresalto. Había dormido demasiado. Malfoy tendría que haberlo despertado antes. Consultó su reloj, era dos horas más tarde de la convenida para el cambio de guardia. Quizá Malfoy se había quedado dormido.

 Pero sus instintos le decían que no, Malfoy nunca se había quedado dormido durante una guardia, y tenía que admitir, incluso, que también los mellizos eran totalmente confiables a ese respecto. Salió de la carpa.

 El fuego se había consumido y a Malfoy no se lo veía por ningún lado. Frenético empezó a caminar hacia los rescoldos siseando ─ ¡Malfoy! ─ Quería pensar que se había alejado un poco para sus necesidades, pero sabía interiormente que no era ése el caso, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. ─ ¡Malfoy!

  _¡La gran puta!,_ raptado por los mortífagos debajo de sus narices. Snape empezó a maldecir en voz alta y fue a despertar a los mellizos.

 oOo

 Draco pensó que debía ya de haberse despertado varias veces antes de haberlo hecho con completa consciencia. Cada vez había sido tan parecido a una pesadilla que era muy difícil poder distinguir entre los sueños y la espeluznante realidad, el terrible destino finalmente lo había alcanzado. Había caído en manos enemigas, y si su mente confundida por las drogas sospechaba bien, en manos enemigas muy _familiares_ , literalmente. _La poción, debió de haber sido por la poción, Lucius debía de haberla detectado de algún modo._ Aunque no podía tener la seguridad de que fuera así y probablemente nunca llegaría a saberlo con certeza.

 Y se daba cuenta de que todavía tenía el último párrafo de la última carta de Harry encima, junto con fragmentos de otras cartas. El resto, lo había quemado, pero las últimas líneas estaban tan llenas de significado que no había podido. ¿Lo habrían registrado ya? Podía aguantar mucho, sabía que tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar la tortura, pero sabía que ese trozo de pergamino tenía para él más significación de lo que hubiera sido conveniente.

 La consciencia le fue volviendo de manera paulatina, abrió los ojos. ─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ preguntó con voz seca y cascada. _¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?_

 ─ ¿No lo sabés? ─ preguntó una voz melosa, suave como la seda y en la que se intercalaba una nota divertida.

 Draco pestañeó y trató de incorporarse pero entonces reparó que no sólo tenía atados los brazos, sendas gruesas bandas le cruzaban el pecho y el cuello. No podía ver a su padre, pero la voz era inconfundible. ─ Lucius.

 ─ Muy bien, mocoso. ─ la nota divertida de la voz era ahora más intensa ─ Decime dónde estás.

 Draco miró el techo. Era de granito gris oscuro. Le era conocido. Pensó frenético y lo dedujo más de lo que lo supo. ─ Estoy en la Mansión, en los sótanos.

 ─ Muy bien. ─ dijo Lucius ─ ¿Tenés sed?

 Draco vaciló. Era seguro que cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran para beber estaría drogada, pero la sed que tenía era espantosa. ─ ¿Me vas a drogar de nuevo?

 ─ Sólo un poco. Rabastan. ─ Lo último había sido una orden, un mortífago enmascarado se acercó y entró por encima en su campo visual, le acercó una taza a los labios, Draco trató de levantar la cabeza, la correa le lastimaba el cuello. Bebió todo lo que pudo, pero se atragantaba y parte del líquido se le derramó por el cuello.

 ─ Dejalo. ─ ordenó Lucius acercándose. Lestrange se retiró. Lucius no llevaba máscara y estaba vestido como Draco siempre lo había visto. Toga de gala amplia con herrajes de plata. El largo pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros. Los ojos más fríos que el hielo, y sí, las líneas a los costados mucho más profundas. Líneas de poder, poder que provocaba en Draco cantidades mayúsculas de miedo, mucho más del que hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir.

 Una mano enguantada vino a tocarle la mejilla, Draco trató de apartar la cara por reflejo. La caricia era burlonamente tierna. ─ Pensar que tuviera que llegar a esto, ─ dijo Lucius como si pensara en voz alta ─ verme obligado a matar a mi propia carne y sangre.

 Draco evitó mirarlo.

 ─ Te repudié, lo sé. ─ continuó Lucius con el mismo tono casi melancólico ─ pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu sangre es mi sangre.

 ─ ¡Y una mierda! ─ le escupió Draco ─ ¡Mi sangre es mía!

 Eso le ganó una violenta bofetada. ─ No hables hasta que yo te lo permita. ─ dijo trayendo en la voz fantasmas de diez años de infancia. ─ Pero tu cara ha cambiado. Más débil en algunos rasgos, más fuerte en otros. ─ la voz de Lucius había retomado el tono soñador ─ Decime, mocoso, ¿conocés tus debilidades?

 Draco sintió la compulsión del Veritaserum y se esforzó para encontrar la forma de contestar evasivamente. ─ Sí.

 ─ ¿Cuáles son?

 La presión en el cráneo era tremenda, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar ─ La gente… me importa… me preocupo por ellos. ─ dijo Draco sin poder contener las palabras a pesar de estar resistiendo.

 ─ ¿Por quién? ─ la voz era suave… como una caricia.

 Draco resistió un largo momento sin decir nada. ─ Snape.

 ─ Ah, sí… Snape, ─ repitió Lucius reflexivo ─ Tu Jefe de Casa. ¿Por quién más?

 Otra vez el esfuerzo para no decir el nombre de Harry, para ni siquiera pensar en el nombre, pensar era peligroso. ─ Los mellizos Weasley. ─ logró decir a cambio.

 Lucius se inclinó sobre él. ─ No me estás diciendo toda la verdad ─ dijo con una voz peligrosísima que no era más alta que un susurro. ─ Tendrás que aprender.

 Draco no agregó nada más.

 Lucius hizo castañetear los dedos y cuatro mortífagos avanzaron de las sombras, todos con máscaras. Lucius salió y los otros procedieron a golpearlo con látigos, con cadenas y con un objeto romo, una especie de cachiporra quizá, que Draco no alcanzó a ver de cerca en ningún momento. No respetaron nada, Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos más por el afán de mantenerlos protegidos que por otra razón. La primera vez que gritó fue cuando un latigazo le cruzó la parte superior del muslo y le impactó parcialmente en los testículos a través de los jeans. Era una bendición que le hubieran dejado puesta la ropa, por el momento al menos. Se le cruzó por la cabeza si el monograma ED de la remera seguiría siendo indetectable, fue uno de los últimos pensamientos antes de que el dolor alcanzara niveles intolerables y se desmayara.

 oOo

 La siguiente vez que se despertó fue porque lo estaban forzando a beber algún tipo de poción. ─ Despertate. ─ ordenó una voz áspera. Una voz desconocida.

 Draco pudo abrir los ojos. Sentía la cara hinchada, recordó la golpiza. Probó las ataduras, seguían igual. El dolor parecía manarle por todos lados, una sensación de humedad en una rodilla le sugirió que algo debía de estar sangrando. Debía de tener todo el pecho cruzado por las laceraciones de los latigazos y los brazos le dolían espantosamente.

 Lucius había vuelto. ─ Vamos a probar de nuevo. ─ dijo con tono cordial ─ ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

 Draco sintió la temida compulsión pero pudo esquivarla. ─ No lo sé.

 ─ ¿Dónde estaba la última vez que lo supiste?

 ─ Londres. ─ dijo contra su voluntad. Podía sentir la acción del _Veritaserum_ en combate con el _Fidelius_. Luchaban en su cabeza empujando hacia lados opuestos. Le provocaron náuseas y vomitó, y se atragantó. Uno de los mortífagos le levantó un poco la cabeza pero no le dieron nada para beber. ─ Agua. ─ alcanzó a decir con voz rasposa.

 ─ No. ─ el tono de Lucius era jovial ─ ¿Dónde en Londres?

 Lo atacó una onda compulsiva. Pudo resistirla. ─ No… no lo sé.

 Lucius se aproximó inmediatamente y le dio un tremendo bastonazo en la canilla en un arranque de intempestiva violencia. ─ ¡Mocoso imbécil! ¿Te creés que me podés engañar?

 Bañado en vómito, descompuesto por el olor y el gusto, Draco no respondió, ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor. Lucius retrocedió. ─ El olor es repugnante. ─ comentó, alguien hizo desvanecer el vómito pero el gusto en la boca de Draco persistió.

 ─ ¿Dónde está Severus Snape? ─ preguntó Lucius luego de una pausa.

 Draco cerró los ojos, en rigor de verdad no lo sabía, habían estado en diferentes lugares y la mayoría sin nombre; o en el caso de que lo tuvieran, desconocidos para Draco. Podría haber dicho _en algún lugar de...,_ pero no, se resistía a pensar en detalles. Abrió los ojos. ─ No lo sé.

 Lucius entró en su campo visual, una mueca de desdén deformaba los aristocráticos rasgos. ─ ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

 ─ ¡No lo sé! ─ algo de pánico se había filtrado en el tono, pero también una veta de esperanza. Si preguntaban, podía ser porque todavía no lo habían capturado, aunque también era posible que Lucius lo estuviera probando.

 ─ ¿Cuál era tu relación con él? ─ preguntó Lucius con voz muy suave.

  _Pensá en generalidades._ ─ Éramos estudiantes del mismo año en Hogwarts. ─ dijo Draco escuetamente mirando a su padre a los ojos.

 ─ ¿Lo has visto después de la graduación?

 Titubeo. Draco iba a intentar negarlo, pero la presión del Veritaserum era arrolladora y Lucius sumó un nuevo bastonazo en la pierna. ─ Nnn… ¡ay!... ¡Sí! ─ _¡Mierda!_

 La sonrisa era fría y cruel. ─ Y decime, ─ la voz de Lucius nuevamente era un susurro ─ ¿te importaba más que los otros miembros de la Orden, Draco?

 Era la primera vez que su padre había usado el nombre, Draco se estremeció. La poción presionaba la verdad en sus labios. Draco juntó toda su voluntad y la venció. ─ No. ─ mintió sin particular expresión en el tono. Aborrecía de esa mentira en particular, pero era imprescindible. Volvió a perder la consciencia.

 oOo

 Las pesadillas se iban volviendo cada vez más extrañas, más oscuras e intrincadas y el despertar no traía ningún tipo de alivio. Las preguntas eran siempre las mismas, recurrentes. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ¿Dónde están los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Draco no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, en realidad no conocía las respuestas, excepto sobre los cuarteles, pero el _Fidelius_ le impedía responder esa pregunta en particular. No dejaba de ser una suerte que durante la última quincena antes de su captura no hubieran tenido ningún tipo de noticia. Pensó en Snape y deseó que estuviera bien. Se preguntaba también si alguna vez se descubriría lo que le había pasado. Era una gran ironía que su destino fuera morir en la casa de su padre, la casa donde había crecido.

 oOo

Se despertó, alguien decía su nombre y lo sacudía. Reconoció la voz fría de Dolohov, pero el mortífago llevaba máscara. Le acercó una taza a los labios. Trató de resistirse pero alguien le provocó una quemadura en uno de los flancos. Gritó. Dolohov le forzó la poción en la boca. ─ ¡Tragá!, ─ siseó la fría voz ─ o pagarás cara tu osadía.

 Draco tragó y lo invadieron de inmediato alucinaciones espectrales absurdas. Sólo Merlín sabría lo que le estaban dando y los efectos residuales que podían tener esas sustancias en su mente. Había escuchado alguna vez rumores de que los mortífagos “experimentaban” con pociones novedosas, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que terminaría siendo víctima directa de esos experimentos. Oía voces en su cabeza, le era difícil discernir fantasía de realidad.

 Dolohov le estaba preguntando algo pero Draco no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras todo lo que le salió fue una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a su voluntad. Le hicieron beber otra poción y todo se puso negro de nuevo.

 oOo

 Había sombras que lo rodeaban, sombras muy largas que se proyectaban sobre las colinas, Draco no sabía si estaba allí, si formaba parte de eso, quizá era el fuego que estaba en el centro. Las sombras danzaban todo alrededor, un siniestro círculo de movimiento, y el movimiento era un hechizo en sí mismo y de por sí, y la dulzura de la oscuridad le envolvía los miembros como amarras. Draco tenía mucho calor, ardía de calor y las cuerdas que lo ataban se encendían junto a su piel, se miró las manos, se le habían vuelto negras. Gritó, volvió a gritar, no podía parar de gritar…

 Y la voz no era ni siquiera la suya, era un chillido agudísimo, se le presentó la imagen de un Nazgûl, ¿se trataba de un mito que había leído en un libro o era acaso realidad? Todo le daba vueltas, sintió como si se ahogara, como si se ahogara en la oscuridad y el fuego…

 oOo

 Despertó, o eso creyó, ya no sabía qué era real y qué no lo era. Lucius estaba de pie junto a él.

 ─ Contame sobre Harry Potter. ─ dijo con voz calma.

 Draco sintió el cosquilleo de una cascarita de sangre seca en la comisura. Trato de juntar humedad suficiente en la boca para poder emitir sonidos. ─ No. ─ le había salido como un ronquido.

 Lucius se movía en círculos, dándose golpecitos con el bastón en el muslo. ─ De nada vale que mientas puesto que sé todo.

 Draco cerró los ojos y pensó por un largo momento en Harry. ─ No es posible que puedas saber todo.

 ─ Has estado hablando en sueños, y además… tengo estos… ─ se le acercó y le mostró los fragmentos de pergamino que sostenía en el puño.

 Sintió que la furia le crecía en el pecho hasta ahogarlo. Juntó toda la frialdad que pudo y dijo: ─ Devolvémelos.

 Una fría sonrisa. ─ No.

 No quería que Lucius los tocara. No tenía importancia puesto que de todas formas iba a morir, pero quería morir con sus cartas, o sus fragmentos de cartas. Eran lo más cercano a Harry que podría volver a estar. ─ Devolvémelos. ─ demandó con voz temblorosa. Estaba muy débil, no podía controlarla.

 Lucius sonrió otra vez, no agregó nada. Se los guardó en el bolsillo. Y un instante después le pegó en la sien con el mango del bastón. De nuevo la oscuridad.

 oOo

 Los dragones aullaban, el fuego le quemaba piel. Draco no sabía si era un testigo de la escena o si era él el que se quemaba. Temblaba, los estremecimientos atraían a las llamas, el fuego le disolvía la carne y le calcinaba los huesos y otra vez los alaridos…

 oOo

 ─ Despertate.

 Era una orden. El cuerpo de Draco obedeció, sentía que había estado soñando por siempre. Una mano enguantada le acercó una taza a los labios. Bebió. ─ No me hagas dormir de nuevo, por favor, no sé las respuestas, no me des eso otra vez.

 Temblaba, casi convulsivo, la mano enguantada de Lucius le acarició los cabellos sudorosos. ─ Parece que esta última no te gustó nada, era de esperar. Decime, ¿sabés qué día es hoy? ¿sabés cuánto tiempo llevás acá?

 No sintió ninguna presión en la cabeza, quizá el agua había sido sólo eso, agua. ─ No, ¿vas a decírmelo?

 Una expresión divertida. ─ No. ─ Lucius se alejó.

 Le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Le habrían pegado otra vez mientras estaba inconsciente? ya había dejado de contar las palizas que le habían dado, pero habían sido más de doce. Tenía hambre como cada vez que se despertaba. ─ ¿Me vas a dar de comer?

 ─ ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría?

 ─ ¿Voy a morirme pronto?

 Lucius murmuró un encantamiento y desapareció la correa que le retenía el cuello. ─ ¿Es eso lo que querés? ─ Otro mortífago se acercó y le colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza, la sensación fue deliciosa.

 ─ No.

 ─ ¿Qué razones tenés para seguir vivo? ─ preguntó Lucius sonriendo y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

 Draco sabía la respuesta, pero no se la proporcionó. Seguía temblando y deseó poder dejar de hacerlo. No sentía frío exactamente, pero tampoco sentía calidez. Su sistema nervioso parecía haberse vuelto hipersensible, respondía de forma desproporcionada al mínimo estímulo.

 El tono de Lucius cambió. ─ Tenés una visita. Sugeriría que trates de ser más amable de lo que has sido conmigo hasta ahora. Sobretodo si querés seguir vivo.

 Hizo chasquear los dedos, él y los otros mortífagos salieron de la cámara. Una constricción en el abdomen le anticipó quién era el visitante. Voldemort entró.

 Draco nunca lo había visto. Una vez le había preguntado a Harry qué aspecto tenía Voldemort, Harry se había estremecido y se había negado a contarle. Ahora Draco comprendía el por qué. Verlo era aterrorizador. Cada rasgo delataba perfidia y mala voluntad, la malignidad del poder corrupto y corruptor. Los ojos eran lo peor, incandescentes y que parecían taladrarlo a uno hasta exponerle el alma. Trato de reunir toda su sensatez, todos sus recuerdos, para conseguir el valor que le permitiera sobrellevar la entrevista.

  _Harry. Harry es más poderoso que él._

 Draco sabía que sólo Harry tenía el poder para matar a ese monstruo. También sabía que su muerte era inminente, era imposible escapar de los sótanos de la Mansión, sabía que nunca más vería la luz del sol. Y bien… cuando ya no hay nada más que perder… ─ ¿Qué quiere? ─ preguntó con voz cascada pero tono desafiante.

 Voldemort rió, el sonido de la risa era espeluznante. ─ Mi joven maese Malfoy, ─ siseó ─ es un placer poder conocerlo finalmente. Permítame expresarle mi profundo desencanto de que sea en estas tan tristes circunstancias.

 ─ Ahórrese los formalismos. ─ dijo Draco con tono poco amable.

 Entrecerró los ojos. ─ Preferiría un poco más de cortesía. ─ dijo Voldemort. Se acercó y le posó una mano sobre la maltrecha rodilla derecha. Frío, Draco hizo una mueca. El tacto era frío, un frío que quemaba. ─ Empecemos con unas preguntas simples. No intente mentir. Lord Voldemort siempre se da cuenta, mi levantisco maese Malfoy.

 La mirada le perforó los ojos. Draco giró la cabeza, tenía que evitar el contacto visual directo. Voldemort se la volvió a enderezar. Draco cerró los ojos.

 ─ De nada servirá. ─ susurró Voldemort ─ Puedo ver a través de esas delgadas capas de piel. Dígame, maese Malfoy, ¿dónde está Dumbledore?

 Draco abrió los ojos y los desvió hacia un lado. ─ No lo sé. Ya me han hecho esa pregunta miles de veces.

 ─ Y en alguna de esas oportunidades dijo Ud. Londres, ¿no? Pero no es sensato esperar que conozca la respuesta ─ continuó con tono práctico ─ No ahora, al menos, después de haber estado encerrado durante semanas.

  _¿Semanas ya?_ Se horrorizó de sólo pensarlo. Pero Voldemort podría estar mintiendo. Snape debía de estar frenético. Y Harry… ¿seguiría Harry vivo?

 ─ Dígame, ─ el tono ahora había adquirido un timbre especial, hipnótico ─ dígame dónde está Harry Potter, si me lo dice lo dejaré vivir.

 ─ No sé dónde está. ─ _gracias a los dioses_.

 ─ Quizá debería, ─ dijo Voldemort desdeñoso y con tono triunfal ─ aunque dudo que el saberlo fuera a causarle placer.

 Voldemort se alejó unos pasos.

  ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está?

 Voldemort dibujó una sonrisa cruel pero no dijo nada. _No es cierto, es un bluff, puro alarde. No puede ser, no debe ser, Harry va a ganar._

 ─ Ud. nunca se hubiera enterado si la guerra hubiera terminado. ─ dijo Voldemort con voz amable ─ ¿Requiere pruebas?

 ─ ¿Me las proporcionaría Ud.? ─ preguntó Draco ásperamente.

 Voldemort siguió sonriendo. ─ Dígame el encantamiento para la hora.

 ─ _Tempus_. ─ contestó Draco automáticamente.

 ─ ¿Y el de la fecha?

 ─ _Datus hodie_.

 Voldemort sacó una varita, por el aspecto era probablemente la de Draco. ─ _Tempus_. Allí puede verlo, las nueve y media de la noche. _Datus hodie_ , el doce de noviembre. ¿Coincide con sus estimaciones?

 Draco trató de recordar la fecha del secuestro. _Mierda_. Había sido a mediados de octubre. Llevaba semanas prisionero. Y si nadie lo había encontrado después de tanto tiempo… _Nunca me van a encontrar…_

 ─ Para su información, ─ continuó Voldemort ahora con tono didáctico ─ incluso si ahora le devolviera la varita, de poco le serviría. Está mucho más débil de lo que pueda imaginarse. Difícilmente podría caminar si lo liberara. ─ se acercó, guardó la varita en un pliegue de la toga y sacó otra cosa ─ ¿Sabe lo que tengo aquí? ─ había retornado el tono triunfal.

 ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Le mostraré. ─ desdobló un folio de pergamino ─ Escuche. _Querido Draco: La guerra estalló finalmente. Están atacando la Calle Diagon, todo es un caos. Nadie sabe quién está vivo o muerto, son muchos los desaparecidos, nuestras tropas están desamparadas. Espero que puedas recibir esta lechuza. Pero sería mejor que no contestaras, no quiero exponer a Hedwig. Todo indica que yo no voy a luchar mucho, a menos que D consiga, de alguna forma, que me pueda acercar a mi objetivo. R y H participan de la lucha pero no en la línea de fuego, menos mal. Tengo que cortar acá, me precisan. No te olvides nunca de que te amo. Harry._

 Voldemort concluyó la lectura, los ojos le brillaban de modo extraño. ─ Sí que es cosa rara el amor, irónico que haya sido la perdición de su amante. La llevaba encima, la tomaron de su cadáver. ¿Reconoce la letra? ─ le acercó el pergamino, la letra era indudablemente la de Harry.

 Draco sintió que el pecho se le ponía tenso, le costaba respirar. _No podía ser cierto_. ─ ¿Entonces por qué me está preguntando dónde está Dumbledore? ─ logró articular.

 ─ Venganza. ─ dijo Voldemort simplemente, giró y marchó hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir, se dio vuelta ─ La guerra terminó, _mon enfant._

  _¡No!_

 El grito pareció explotarle en la cabeza. Tenía que ser mentira. La carta podría haber sido interceptada. No era seguro que Harry hubiera sido capturado. Pero si fuera verdad, si Harry estaba muerto, entonces Lucius estaba en lo cierto, Draco ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Si fuera verdad…

 ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que _era_ verdad?

 oOo


	29. Los ecos postreros del trueno

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 29  – Los ecos postreros del trueno**

 Sentía la boca seca como arena. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la visita de Voldemort? Ya no confiaba en su percepción del paso del tiempo, pero no podía ser mucho, ¿dos días quizá? Todo se había vuelto muy tranquilo, nadie le había hecho preguntas desde la visita. Era un alivio pero también una preocupación, ¿habían perdido todo interés y lo iban simplemente a dejar que se muriera?

 Si le hubieran dejado elegir, él hubiera preferido que lo mataran a golpes.

 Cuando estaba despierto trataba de mover los dedos de las manos y de los pies como una forma de activar la circulación. No sabía si servía de algo… Las manos le temblaban casi constantemente y a veces también todo el cuerpo.

 Una vez oyó la voz de su padre que le llegaba desde afuera, no sabía a quién le estaría hablando pero se esforzó para escuchar. Pudo entender fragmentos.

 ─ …órdenes de unirnos a nuestro Señor… fortalecer las barreras alrededor de la Mansión… una brecha detrás del pozo viejo… la cerca del huerto… Dumbledore…

 No alcanzó a entender lo que decía sobre Dumbledore y poco después las voces se perdieron.

 oOo

 Más tarde Lucius regresó, el rostro más frío e impasible que nunca. ─ ¿Tenés algo nuevo que decir? ─ demandó.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─ No. ─ sólo había logrado un susurro.

 Lucius se acercó con una botella en la mano. Draco abrió grande los ojos y apretó fuerte los labios. ─ Es sólo agua mocoso cobarde e imbécil. Yo en tu lugar la bebería, hace tres días que no has recibido líquidos. Tomá.

 Permitió que Lucius le acercara el pico y bebió. Estaba muerto de sed, incluso si hubiera sido una de las pociones la habría tomado con tal de incorporar el agua. ¿Cuánto hacía que no comía? Tenía hambre, no recordaba que le hubieran dado comida nunca, quizá algo que lo nutriera en alguna de las tantas pociones. Se le vinieron a la memoria las galletitas secas que guardaba en la mochila, ¿tendría todavía la mochila en el bolsillo? Seguramente no… si habían descubierto las cartas…

 Lucius dejó la botella a un lado. ─ Estupendo. Y esto es lo último que tengo para vos…─ y procedió a darle una paliza con el bastón.

 oOo

 Estaba soñando. Por alguna razón esta vez estaba seguro de que era un sueño.

  _El campo estaba cubierto de muertos y heridos, pero a Harry sólo le interesaba uno. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del viejo y se inclinó para comprobar si aún estaba vivo. ─ ¡Dumbledore!_

_Los párpados, finos como papel, se abrieron. ─ Harry. ─ apenas un hilo de voz, levantó una mano trémula y pareció que no sabía qué hacer con ella._

_─ ¿Cómo está?_

_─ ¿Está… Voldemort… está muerto?_

_Harry no le contestó. ─ Ud. no está nada bien. Voy a buscar a alguien…_

_─ Harry… ─ le agarró la manga de la remera ─ Tenés que decirme…_

_Harry lo miró fijo y asintió. ─ Todo terminó. Ahora tengo que encontrar a Draco._

_Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore. ¿Pesar, remordimiento? ─ Han pasado semanas desde que desapareció. No creo que…_

_─ Entonces encontraré su cadáver. ─ dijo Harry, el rostro inexpresivo, el tono de una dureza que Draco jamás le había oído ─ pero si no lo encontrara… porque Ud. no me dejó ir a buscarlo antes… si murió durante… nunca se lo voy a perdonar…_

_El rostro de Dumbledore parecía haber sido alcanzado finalmente por los años que realmente tenía. ─ Perdón, Harry… lo siento… hice lo que tenía que hacer…_

_Harry se esforzaba por contenerse. ─ Ya lo sé. Salvó al mundo. Recuperó mi vida. Pero yo no quiero vivir sin él. ¿Lo entiende ahora?_

_Dumbledore tuvo un ataque de tos. Harry trató de ayudarlo para que se incorporara, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió con un gesto. ─ Perdón. ─ susurró y ya no habló._

_─ ¡Dumbledore! ─ gritó Harry, se le quebró la voz ─ ¡Oh Dios… no! ─ se apoyó sobre el cuerpo inerte y lloró con desconsuelo._

 oOo

 Draco despertó. Todo estaba en calma absoluta. Movió tentativamente los dedos para convencerse de que estaba despierto. Sentía zonas húmedas en la piel, heridas que todavía sangraban. El dolor era considerable.

 Después de unos minutos se le ocurrió que estaba solo, lo habían abandonado. Quizá tardarían mucho en volver, si acaso volvían…

 Probó las ataduras como hacía siempre. Estaban flojas. No le costó liberarse de ellas. Pero sentarse… eso ya fue distinto… una proeza… lo consiguió sin embargo. Bajó la vista para mirarse, el espectáculo era horroroso. Los jeans estaban rasgados en varios lugares y manchados de sangre, sangre húmeda todavía en algunos lugares y otras manchas y costras viejas y secas. Tenía muy inflamado uno de los tobillos. Se examinó los brazos y el pecho, no estaban mucho mejor. Se palpó la cara, sentía un ojo hinchado y la visión era borrosa de ese lado. Tenía costras en la frente, de sangre y mugre.

 La única ventaja de haber estado siempre en la misma posición era que la espada estaba, en comparación, indemne.

 Cuanto intentó bajar, se desplomó al suelo. Sintió que los latidos se le aceleraban, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Se tomó unos momentos para calmarse y recuperarse un poco. Luego con mucho esfuerzo pudo incorporarse.

 Lo primero: agua. La botella que había dejado Lucius estaba ahí. No podía estar seguro de que fuera sólo agua, pero no podía andar con pretensiones. Caminó lentamente y sosteniéndose hasta alcanzarla.  Bebió rápidamente, volcándose un poco encima y atragantándose y tosiendo un par de veces. Todo seguía en calma como antes.

 Fue hasta la puerta, que estaba entornada. En la cámara contigua había una mesa, ahí estaba la mochila y parte del contenido desparramado como en exhibición. El paquete de galletitas estaba. Se desplazó con dificultad, arrastrándose y se hizo con el paquete, las galletitas estaban reducidas a migas pero se las comió igual, se ahogó un poco en dos oportunidades, había sólo una poción de curación de las que llevaba siempre, se la bebió. De inmediato se sintió mejor y con más fuerza. Le iba a hacer falta para salir de los sótanos.

 Todo seguía desierto y calmo. Subir las escaleras le tomaría mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo. La herida de la rodilla le empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Lo siguiente era tratar de salir de la Mansión. Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar había una brecha en las defensas en el huerto este detrás del pozo viejo. Era un largo trecho desde la casa y ni quería pensar en lo que vendría después. ¿Adónde iría? Si la guerra no había terminado ningún lugar era seguro, ¿quizá Hogwarts?

 Recordó el sueño y se estremeció. ¿De dónde había venido? Había parecido tan real, nada que ver con todas las otras pesadillas. Finalmente llegó a la planta baja.

 Todo parecía normal, pero no había nadie, no se escuchaba ningún sonido excepto el tictac del antiguo reloj de pie.

 ─ ¡Amo Draco!

 El sobresalto fue mayúsculo. Un elfo doméstico. ─ Tandy, me asustaste. 

 Draco la observó, estaba asustada también y quizá temía que reaccionara mal. ─ Está todo bien, Tandy. No te preocupes, sólo me sobresalté un poco. Ya pasó.

 ─ No era la intención de Tandy. ─ se disculpó nerviosa.

 ─ No, claro que no. ─ dijo Draco para tranquilizarla ─ ¿Sabés si mi padre anda por acá?

 Volvió la mirada de pánico y todo indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a castigarse. ─ No importa. No me digas nada. Pero, ¿podrías ayudarme?

 Tandy pestañeó. ─ ¿Qué necesita el amo Draco? ─ preguntó dubitativa.

 ─ Tengo una torcedura en el tobillo. ¿Podrías hacerme un vendaje o un entablillado o algo?

 Alivio. ─ Oh sí. Tandy puede ayudar. ─ Con chasquido hizo aparecer vendas y con otro le ajustó el vendaje. No estaba del todo curado pero se sentía mucho mejor.

 ─ Gracias. ─ dijo Draco sonriendo. Tandy le devolvió la sonrisa. ─ Otra cosa más. ─ dijo Draco ─ Voy a ir a la cocina para salir al jardín, ¿me podrías preparar algo de comer y de beber para que pueda llevármelo? ─ había traído la mochila vacía, en su tamaño natural y por el momento sin posibilidades de ser reducida.

 Tandy se puso nerviosa de nuevo pero asintió. Draco fue caminando lentamente hasta la cocina. Para cuando llegó Tandy ya le había preparado una cantimplora de agua y en un paño había envuelto carne seca y ─sorpresa─ galletitas. Draco puso todo en la mochila. ─ Tandy, muchas gracias. Lo que hiciste me ha salvado la vida.

 Tandy lo miró con expresión triste. ─ El amo Lucius se ha ido. ─ dijo de improviso, asustada por la confesión.

 ─ Y el amo Draco se va a ir ahora. ─ dijo tratando de tranquilizarla ─ Si el amo Lucius volviera no le digas que me viste. Y te prohíbo que te castigues por esto.

 ─ Gracias. ─ chilló. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y aparecieron libras y galeones mezclados sobre la mesa. Tandy los empujó hacia Draco y salió disparada de la cocina.

 Sorprendido y conmovido, Draco guardó el dinero. Lo iba a necesitar. Mal podía irse a dedo desde Wiltshire a Escocia. Tendría que caminar hasta un pueblo y ver de conseguir una chimenea o un traslador. Salió al jardín.

 Llegar hasta el huerto le tomó bastante tiempo, no se encontró ni vio a nadie. ¿Seguiría la brecha abierta? Llegó hasta la cerca detrás del pozo y la cruzó pasando por entre los travesaños. Cuando se dio vuelta lo que vio fue… nada. Ni siquiera la cerca. Las defensas… hacían a la Mansión invisible… incluso para él. Desanduvo unos pasos… nada… no chocó contra la cerca… invisible e impenetrable.

 Se puso la mochila al hombro y comenzó una muy lenta marcha.

 oOo

 Quizá había caminado unos seis kilómetros. Ya no pudo más estaba extenuado. Se acostó a dormir en una zanja.

 Cuando se despertó, comió y bebió, se sentía un poco mejor. Apestaba, eso sí. Los mortífagos se habían ocupado de sus excretas mientras lo tuvieron prisionero, pero así y todo llevaba semanas sin lavarse. Un arroyo… necesitaba un arroyo.

 Se puso a caminar nuevamente. Un pueblo o un arroyo. Cualquiera de los dos, lo que encontrara primero. El arroyo apareció primero. El agua estaba helada. No se iba a meter entero. Fue lavándose por partes. Para cuando terminó se sentía refrescado pero con mucho frío. Sin embargo su aspecto general había mejorado mucho, seguía siendo bastante desastroso… pero menos.

 Una hora de marcha después llegó a un pueblo, parecía ser un pueblo muggle, pero había un negocio con un cartel que decía _Agencia de Viajes Mágicos de Ed_. Draco esperaba que fuera lo que estaba buscando.

 Ed estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, vestía toga violeta y estaba escribiendo con una pluma. Draco suspiró aliviado. Ed levantó la vista. ─ Buen día, joven. ¿en qué le puedo servir?

 ─ Necesito un traslador. ¿Cuánto cuesta uno a Hogsmeade o por esa zona?

 Ed consultó unas tablas de tarifas. ─ Cuatro galeones, ¿te va alcanzar el dinero?

 No era raro que se lo preguntara, dado el aspecto que tenía, debía de parecer un vagabundo. Draco sacó el dinero y le pagó. ─ Aquí tiene.

 ─ ¿Adónde lo quiere exactamente?

 ─ Frente a los portones de Hogwarts.

 ─ De acuerdo. Pero creo que Hogwarts está cerrada. ─ le entregó una hoja de pergamino estrujada. ─ Se va a activar dentro de un minuto.

 Draco respiró hondo. ─ ¿Sabe Ud. si la guerra terminó?

 Ed pareció muy asombrado. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Adónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿En algún agujero de muggles?

 ─ Eso no importa. Contésteme, por favor.

 ─ Sí, se terminó y ¡ya era hora!, porque como yo digo…

 Pero nunca llegó a oír el final de la idea porque en ese momento el traslador se activó.

 oOo

 El predio se veía desierto. Había un cartel de madera en el que Hagrid había escrito a mano: _Cerrado por guerra_. Draco no vio el otro cartel que se había caído al suelo: _Reapertura en enero_.

 El camino de entrada hasta el castillo le pareció más largo de lo que recordaba, mientras lo recorría no avistó a nadie; en un momento como ése, incluso encontrarse con Filch lo hubiese puesto contento, pero ni siquiera Filch apareció. Llegó hasta las puertas y empujó, curiosamente una de ellas cedió, ingresó en el Hall de entrada. Nadie, el silencio era casi ensordecedor. Se quedó parado allí durante varios minutos tratado de decidir qué hacer.

 Hogwarts estaba cerrada. Los estudiantes habían sido enviados a sus casas debido a la guerra. Los profesores tampoco estaban, de hecho casi todos estaban en la Orden, quién podía decir qué habría sido de ellos, podían estar en St. Mungo o… muertos. Draco no sabía decidir qué hacer. ¿Le convendría dar la vuelta e ir hasta Hogsmeade? Quizá podría así obtener noticias. Pero se empezaba a sentir mareado y estaba muy cansado. Lo que quería era descansar.

 Dirigió la mirada a las escaleras que bajaban a los subsuelos y un estremecimiento le atacó todo el cuerpo. No a los subsuelos, demasiados recuerdos. Y de sótanos, había ya tenido demasiado las últimas semanas. Tomó las otras escaleras, las que subían. Y casi sin darse cuenta terminó en… el lechucero.

 Estaba tranquilo pero no vacío. Había varias lechuzas, se oían ocasionales batir de alas, alguno que otro ulular. Todas parecieron quedarse quietas y en silencio cuando entró, todos los ojos fijos en él. ─ Hola. ─ saludó en voz baja. Se preguntó si lo recordarían, si sabían de la guerra, si les importaba.

 Recorrió los altos con los ojos buscando a Hedwig, pero no estaba allí. Se sentía exhausto. ¿Qué hacer? El lugar le traía recuerdos del invierno y de la primavera antes de graduarse. Miró su ventana, tembló, ni pensarlo, no podría mantener el equilibrio, no en el estado en que estaba. Fue hasta el banco, el largo banco en el que Harry lo había invitado a sentarse, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Se acostó y se hizo un ovillo.

 Hacía mucho frío. Una lechuza ululó suave y bajó hacia él, extendió un ala y le cubrió un hombro donde la remera estaba rasgada por uno de los tantos latigazos. Bajó otra a cubrirle la rodilla y luego dos más, y para cuando Draco quiso acordar, estaba cubierto de alas. Era algo muy raro pero no tenía energía ni para protestar. Sabía que era conveniente que comiera algo antes de dormirse, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Y las alas, si bien extrañas, eran tibias y consoladoras, poco a poco se fue hundiendo en el sueño.

 oOo

 Cuando se despertó se encontró cubierto con una colcha con el emblema de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si habría soñado lo de las lechuzas, una docena de ellas bajando para cubrirlo y para encerrarlo en la calidez de sus alas. Sí, probablemente un sueño.

 No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Se sentó, los brazos le temblaban, se acordó que hacía mucho que no comía. Sacó el paquete de galletitas de agua y se las comió todas. Se acordó de esa vez en que Harry y él habían cambiado la cena por galletitas en la carpa.

 Parecía que habían pasado años. Sintió una constricción en la garganta. Era demasiado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no tenía la energía suficiente para llorar. Se apoyó contra la pared, las lágrimas le empezaron a correr por las mejillas y el cuello, aquí y allí, tocaban una lastimadura y la sal le provocaba un ligero ardor. Le dolía la garganta. Si Harry estaba muerto, todo había terminado. Todas sus memorias de Harry parecieron asaltarlo en ese instante. Una cálida tarde de domingo que pasaron en la carpa haciendo el amor. Un momento robado bajo el manto de invisibilidad al lado del comedor, antes de que llegaran los mellizos. El primer beso nervioso ahí en el lechucero. Ese momento maravilloso en que Harry finalmente se había rendido junto a la caseta de las escobas en el campo Siete, la primera vez que Draco había puesto sus sentimientos en palabras. La sonrisa de Harry, franca, espontánea. Muchas noches durmiendo en los brazos de Harry, su calor rodeándolo y empapándolo. Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos cubriéndole los ojos, quejidos de llanto silenciosos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Era demasiado. Ya no podía soportarlo.

 Pasaron largos minutos y finalmente pudo recomponerse. Llorar no serviría de nada. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado. Tenía que ir a Hogsmeade. Rebuscó en la mochila y sacó el repasador en el que había estado envuelta la comida. Se sonó la nariz. Sentía las articulaciones rígidas y algunos de los cortes se le había vuelto a abrir. Arrastrando la mochila, les hizo un gesto a las lechuzas a modo de saludo y enfiló escaleras abajo.

 oOo

 Oyó los ruidos antes de llegar a la planta baja. Bajó el último tramo de escaleras y entró en el Gran Salón. Había una fiesta. Los estudiantes del campamento, los profesores y otros entrenadores ─McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Moody─, vio a Weasley y a…

 … Harry.

 Sostenía un vaso de vino tinto en la mano y parecía estar discutiendo algo con Granger. Draco no sabía si reír, si llorar o gritar, quedó paralizado en el lugar.

 Ocurrió como magia. Como si alguien hubiera dado una señal, de golpe todos callaron, Harry lo vio. El vaso de vino se le deslizó de la mano y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Nadie se movía, todos contenían la respiración. Todos los ojos fijos en Harry o en Draco.

 Una mano de Harry fue a agarrar una muñeca de Granger. ─ Dios… estoy… ¿es él?...

 Granger contestó perpleja. ─ Sí, Harry. No estás viendo cosas.

 Harry vino caminando hacia él, vestía jeans viejos y una remera ED, Draco no podía moverse, los ojos fijos en él.

 Harry se detuvo a unos cuatro metros. ─ Creía que estabas muerto. ─ la voz le temblaba.

 ─ Y yo creía que _vos_ estabas muerto. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

 ─ ¡Y una mierda! ¡Dios! ¿Qué te han hecho?

 Se abrazaron y ya no pudo más. Rompió en sollozos en el hombro de Harry. De nuevo con él, sus pechos juntos, apretó con todas sus fuerzas, ¡al diablo las heridas!

 Muchos lloraban ahora en el salón, Draco podía oírlos, pero no lo iba a soltar.

 Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Harry. Le dijo al oído: ─ ¡No podía encontrarte! ─ hipaba ─ ¡Busqué por todos lados y no pude encontrarte! Perdón.

 Draco apretó más el abrazo. ─ ¡No pidas perdón! Nadie hubiese podido encontrarme.

 ─ ¡Deseaba tanto encontrarte, Draco! ¡Te fallé!

 Draco le acarició los cabellos, enredados como siempre. ─ Todo va estar bien.

 Y se besaron. La sangre de unos de los tantos cortes de Draco se les mezclaba en las bocas. Luego Harry lo soltó pero le dejó las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros, dijo algo, pero Draco no entendió. El beso lo había dejado sin aliento y todo a su alrededor parecía borroso y parecía dar vueltas. Se desmayó en los brazos de Harry.

 oOo

 ─ ¡Señor Potter, no se lo voy a repetir! Le daré un nuevo informe cuando lo tenga. Deje de atosigarme.

 ─ ¡Dígame lo que le pasa, maldición! ─ la voz de Harry sonaba histérica.

 Una mano fría le tocó la frente. Draco abrió los ojos. Snape estaba junto a la cama, la expresión muy seria. ─ Draco, ¿podés beber esto?

 Draco parpadeó varias veces. Trataba de aclarar los pensamientos.

 ─ Bebé, yo te voy a ayudar.

 Una mano le levantó la cabeza. Y otra vez estaba acostado de espaldas como durante su cautiverio. ─ ¿Snape? ─ preguntó con voz insegura.

 ─ Bien. ─ algo de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Snape ─ Estás respondiendo. Tratá de mantenerte despierto unos instantes.

 ─ ¿Harry…?

 ─  …está acá. ─ lo tranquilizó 

 Harry se adelantó y le sonrió, una sonrisa triste. ─ Estoy acá. ─ dijo tomándole la mano.

 Draco trató de apretar pero estaba muy débil. Harry le puso la otra mano sobre la suya. ─ No me voy a ir, quedate tranquilo.

 Draco le sonrió. ─ ¿Podés beber más? ─ preguntó Snape. Draco asintió. ─ ¿Qué es?

 ─ Estoy tratando de contrarrestar lo que fuere que te hayan dado. ─ Snape miró hacia madame Pomfrey que estaba los pies de la cama ─ Déjenos por unos minutos, por favor. ─ Ella suspiró, asintió y se retiró.

 ─ La fiebre está mucho mejor. ─ dijo Snape ─ ¿Podés hablar un poco? Te voy a dar algo para el dolor de garganta pero creo que se trata más de una cuestión de poco uso que de otra cosa.

 Draco volvió a asentir. Snape le dio a beber algo distinto. Quemaba, pero en el buen sentido. Tosió. Harry hizo un movimiento, preocupado.

 Snape tomó asiento en un banquito. ─ Decime cualquier cosa que necesites. ─ dijo ─ Te puedo dar algo más para el dolor. La mayoría de los cortes ya están curados y la hinchazón del ojo ya casi cedió por completo. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es tu sistema nervioso y tu mente. Creo que mentalmente estás bien y para lo otro te estamos tratando con pociones. Todavía vamos a tener que esperar un poco para saber si dan resultado. Ahora… empezá por el principio… Estabas de guardia…

 Draco recordó el guante negro… su padre… se estremeció. Las manos de Harry apretaron. ─ Lucius… ─ dijo ─ Esperen… ─ se volvió a Harry ─ ¿Voldemort está muerto?

 ─ Sí. ─ contestó Harry.

 ─ ¿Y… Lucius?

 Los observó intercambiar miradas, no le importó, tenía que saber. ─ También. ─ dijo Snape en voz baja. ─ Continuá, por favor.

 ─ No lo oí acercarse. Sentí el guante sobre la cara, me durmió. Cuando me desperté estaba en los sótanos, en la Mansión. Me pude escapar… no sé… ¿cuánto llevo acá?

 ─ Dos días. ─ informó Snape.

 ─ Dos días antes, entonces. ─ dijo Draco.

 Harry tuvo un escalofrío. ─ ¡Dios! Casi un mes. ─ dijo horrorizado.

 ─ Era difícil llevar la cuenta del tiempo.

 ─ Te interrogaron. ─ dijo Snape, no era una pregunta.

 ─ Sí, más veces de las que puedo recordar.

 ─ ¿Quién?

 ─ Casi siempre Lucius. A veces, Dolohov. Y una vez, cerca del final, Voldemort.

 ─ ¿Qué te preguntaban?

 ─ Siempre lo mismo. Que dónde estaba Dumbledore, que dónde estaban ustedes dos, que dónde estaban los cuarteles. ─ apenas había empezado y ya se sentía exhausto ─ ¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua?

 ─ Sí, claro. ─ Snape le acercó un vaso a los labios.

 ─ No tenían un único método. ─ continuó Draco ─ A veces me golpeaban, a veces me daban pociones. Si no quería tomarlas… me quemaban… dos o tres veces pasó eso. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba dormido o inconsciente.

 ─ ¿Te daban de comer? ─ preguntó Harry.

 ─ Creo que no. Quizá me daban alguna poción fortalecedora, no sé… de comida no me acuerdo.

 ─ Perdiste mucho peso. ─ dijo Harry.

 ─ Lo recuperarás. ─ dijo Snape lanzándole una mirada desaprobadora a Harry ─ Ya has recuperado algo. ¿Qué más te hicieron?

 ─ Creo que varias veces usaron _Cruciatus_. ─ dijo Draco tratando de recordar.

 ─ Sí, esa es la causa del daño al sistema nervioso. Seguí.

 ─ Lucius… quería saber de Harry y yo. Me sacó las cartas.

 Nuevo intercambio de miradas. Snape cambió el tópico. ─ ¿Cómo escapaste?

 ─ Me desperté un día y no había nadie. Las correas estaban flojas, me pude liberar. Había una botella de agua de la que pude tomar. Me puse a buscar mis cosas, me costó mucho, apenas si me podía mover, poder pararme era difícil, había estado todo el tiempo acostado. Encontré las galletitas, hechas migas, pero me las comí. Y tomé una poción de curación. Subí. Sólo había una elfa doméstica. Me vendó el tobillo. Me preparó comida y agua y me dio algo de dinero. Yo había oído que Lucius había dicho de una brecha en las defensas, detrás del viejo pozo del huerto. Fui allí y salí. Cuando me di vuelta me di cuenta de que no podía ver la Mansión, está protegida para hacerla indetectable incluso para mí. Debe de ser por eso que ustedes no la pudieron ubicar.

 ─ No la pudimos encontrar, por más que tratamos. ─ dijo Snape ─ Harry, los mellizos y yo estuvimos buscando durante días. Descubrimos un lugar de escondite fortificado en Escocia, sobre el Tay. No muy lejos del lugar donde te raptaron. Había muchos prisioneros. ¿En la Mansión había alguien más?, prisioneros quiero decir.

 ─ No.

 ─ ¿Y después que pasó? ─ lo instó Harry.

 ─ Traté de encontrar un pueblo. Lo encontré al día siguiente. Compré un traslador para acá. Cuando llegué no encontré a nadie. Dormí en el lechucero. No sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir, Voldemort me había dicho que la guerra había terminado y que ellos habían ganado. Que todos ustedes estaban muertos, pero que seguían buscando a Dumbledore para vengarse. No sabía si creerle o no. En ese momento yo estaba muy desorientado, confundido.

 ─ No es de asombrar, ─ dijo Snape sarcástico ─ algunas de las cosas que te dieron podrían haberte producido daño mental duradero. Dentro de todo podés considerarte afortunado.

 Draco consiguió reír. ─ Ah sí… no me diga… ─ dijo con amargura.

 ─ Era una manera de decir. ─ se disculpó Snape.

 ─ Seguí. ─ lo urgió Harry ─ Después ¿qué? ¿Cuánto te quedaste en el lechucero?

 ─ No sé, ¿una noche? ─ estimó.

 ─ ¿Y bajaste? ─ dijo Harry ─ Dios, si que te debe haber parecido raro, venías de una cámara de torturas y te das de golpe con una fiesta.

 ─ Creía que estaba alucinando de nuevo.

 Snape le acercó otra poción par que bebiera. Harry lo ayudó esta vez.

 ─ Yo también creí que estaba alucinando. ─ confesó Harry ─ Había estado soñando con vos.

 Draco quería hablar con Harry a solas, pero no quería ofender a Snape. ─ Snape, ¿podría…?

 Snape entendió y se puso de pie. ─ Sólo unos minutos. ─ advirtió ─ Tengo que observarte de cerca. Volveré dentro de quince minutos. ─ Salió.

 Se miraron, Harry le acarició la frente. ─ ¿Cómo te sentís?

 ─ Mejor. Tenía tanto miedo de que…

 ─ No lo digas, ─ lo cortó Harry ─ yo también pensé lo mismo, pero los dos estamos vivos. Tengo algo para vos.

 ─ ¿Qué?

 ─ Snape me previno que no tenías que emocionarte mucho con esto. ─ abrió el cajón de una mesita junto a la cama ─ Tres cosas, en realidad. ─ lo miró ─ ¿Estás tranquilo?

 ─ Sí, ¿qué es? ─ en realidad sonaba bastante ansioso.

 Harry sacó la varita, la varita de Draco, y se la dio. ─ ¡La tenías vos! ─ el alivio en el tono era evidente ─ ¿Cómo la conseguiste? La última vez que la vi la tenía Voldemort.

 Harry le besó el puño que aferraba la varita. ─ La encontré en su bolsillo después de que lo maté. La estaba buscando, tenía miedo de que hubiera quedado en la Mansión y de  que nunca la llegaríamos a recuperar.

 Draco sonrió y se la devolvió. ─ ¿Me la guardás?

─ Bueno. ─ Harry sacó algo más pero titubeó ─ Hay dos cosas más, una viene con una mala noticia. ¿Cuál querés primero?

 ─ La que viene sin mala noticia.

 Harry sonrió. ─ Estos. ─ dijo con voz temblorosa ─ Los encontré en el cuerpo de tu… de Lucius. Pensé que debían de significar mucho para vos porque como buen boludo no los habías quemado como hubiera correspondido. ─ le presentó los fragmentos de pergamino.

 Draco se incorporó sobre un codo. ─ ¡Harry! ─ se abrazaron.

 ─ Deberías haberlos quemado. ─ repitió acariciándole el cabello ─ Sos un boludo, divino, pero boludo.

 ─ Nunca. ─ dijo Draco vehemente ─ No podría haberlos quemado. Quemé el resto, Harry, lo hice. Pero estos… estos, los necesitaba.

 ─ ¿Te los guardo también?

 ─ Sí, por favor, ─ dijo Draco y frunció el ceño ─ ¿y cuál es la parte triste?

 ─ Es posible que ya te lo hayas imaginado. ─ dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio, sacó una hoja de pergamino plegada ─ Ésta es la última carta que te mandé, supongo que nunca la recibiste porque también la encontré en el cadáver de Voldemort.

 ─ Él me… la leyó… ─ dijo Draco, la voz se le quebraba y desvió la mirada a un costado.

 ─ Interceptaron a Hedwig, Draco… nunca volvió...

 ─ ¿Quiere decir que…?

 ─ Sí.

 Draco sintió que le quemaba la garganta. Se abrazó fuerte a Harry, no sabía si era para consolarlo o si para buscar consuelo para él mismo.

 ─ Siento tener que decírtelo. ─ Harry apretó el abrazo ─ Pasó hace ya un tiempo, pero para vos es una noticia.

 Y Draco se dio cuenta de que parte de él ya lo sabía. Las lechuzas en el lechucero lo sabían. No las había soñado tratando de brindarle tibieza y consuelo, lo recordaban  como un amigo de Hedwig. ─ Mierda. ─ las lágrimas le oscurecían aun más la voz.

 ─ Ya sé. ─ dijo Harry y por un largo momento sólo se abrazaron en silencio.

 Finalmente Harry se separó. ─ No más malas noticias. ─ dijo enjugándose las lágrimas ─ Hablemos de nosotros.

 Draco trató de sonreír. ─ ¿Todavía me amás?

 Harry tomó uno de los trocitos de pergamino y leyó: ─ _Seguiré siempre siendo tuyo_ ─ lo miró fijo con toda su honestidad de Gryffindor ─ Lo escribí entonces y lo repito ahora, Draco. Soy tuyo. Para siempre… si me querés.

 ─ Te quiero. ─ dijo Draco ─ Eras la única razón por la que quería vivir y escapar de allí. Tenía que encontrarte. O saber. Te amo. Te necesito.

 ─ Draco… ─ Harry le tomó la cara con las manos y se besaron. Y Draco sintió que finalmente podía respirar tranquilo. Estuvieron así hasta que volvió Snape. E incluso entonces nadie hizo nada para apresurar el momento.

 Como Snape dijo más tarde (sarcástico, por supuesto), su amor era el romance de guerra más popular en la comunidad mágica, y cualquier temor que pudieran haber abrigado de que la sociedad no los aceptara podía pasar al olvido. Aunque ninguno de los dos había pensado tan allá en el futuro.

 oOo

 Harry y Snape estaban constantemente en la habitación de Draco, le habían dado un cuarto privado. Pomfrey y Snape controlaban estrictamente las visitas y les daban a los visitantes, severas recomendaciones de no hacer ruido en exceso. Sólo habían sido admitidos McGonagall y los mellizos. Granger y Weasley habían expresado su deseo de visitarlo, Draco prefirió que no vinieran por el momento, consideraba que su sistema nervioso necesitaba un poco más de recuperación antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con Weasley.

 Harry había prohibido que le dieran más noticias de la guerra. No hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo. Y Snape expresó su acuerdo. ¡Adónde había llegado el mundo! Draco se dejaba mimar y seguía todas las indicaciones que los dos le daban.

 De noche, Harry dormía en la cama de al lado. Pomfrey hubiera preferido que durmiera en otro cuarto, pero los dos se negaron y Snape no puso objeciones.

 Una semana después, Draco se despertó en medio de la noche. Estaba todavía oscuro, no sabía qué lo había despertado. Harry dormía plácido en la cama de al lado. Se quedó mirándolo dormir. Minutos después Harry abrió los ojos. ─ ¿Draco…? ─ susurró.

 Draco sonrió. ─ Hola. ─ susurró a su vez.

 ─ ¿Por qué estás despierto?

 ─ No sé.

 ─ ¿Necesitás algo?

 ─ Sí, a vos. Vení. ─ Draco vio la vacilación en los ojos de Harry ─ No me va a hacer mal.

 ─ ¿Estás seguro? No quiero empeorar nada.

 ─ No tengas miedo. Vení. ─ se desplazó un poco para hacerle lugar.

 Harry subió cauteloso a la cama. ─ No quiero hacerte mal.

 ─ No me va a pasar nada. Abrazame. ─ Draco le había dado la espalda, Harry lo abrazó desde atrás. 

 ─ ¡Malditos piyamas! Preferiría el contacto directo ─ dijo Harry medio dormido, medio riendo.

 ─ Pronto. ─ prometió Draco y se acunó en la tibieza de Harry.

 ─ Pronto. ─ repitió Harry y le puso un beso sobre la espalda a través de la tela de la casaca.

  _Así es como debe ser_ , pensó Draco, _ahora sí voy a poder dormir_.

 oOo 


	30. El rayar de un nuevo día

**En alas de la tormenta**

**Capítulo 30 – El rayar de un nuevo día**

La cama se hundió suavemente, Lupin siempre se movía así. Snape abrió los ojos, siempre lo despertaba cuando venía a acostarse, estuvieran en Hogwarts o en Grimmauld. Lupin lo sabía, se dio vuelta para disculparse. ─ Perdón, Severus.

 ─ Está bien, no te inquietes.

 ─ ¿Cómo está hoy?

 Snape pasaba sus días y buena parte de las noches en el hospital de Hogwarts cuidando y curando a Draco. Snape bostezó y se mesó los cabellos. ─ Mejor. ─ dijo ─ Mucho mejor a decir verdad. ─Le gustaba que Lupin demostrara interés. Ciertamente Draco había sido también alumno suyo, pero nunca lo había conocido demasiado, no como a Potter o a los otros.

 ─ ¿Sus nervios se van recuperando?

 Snape se incorporó sobre un codo, no le gustaba tener los ojos más bajos cuando hablaba con alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Lupin. ─ Sí, su sistema ya casi se ha estabilizado nuevamente. Lo había afectado mucho la noticia de la muerte de la lechuza, así que decidimos que no se le contaran noticias que pudieran provocarle emociones intensas y negativas, al menos no hasta que se hubiera recuperado.

 ─ ¿Y ahora ya es posible? ─ preguntó Lupin acostándose, él no tenía problemas en tener que mirar hacia arriba a su interlocutor.

 Snape comenzó a recorrer distraído con el dedo las múltiples, pequeñas y apenas visibles cicatrices del pecho de Lupin. ─ Sí, Potter y yo decidimos que ya se le puede contar lo demás.

 Lupin sonrió. ─ ¿Vas a estar presente?

 ─ No. Potter quiere contárselo él, y yo no tengo inconveniente. Además ─ agregó bajando un poco la voz ─ mañana es sábado.

 La sonrisa de Lupin se iluminó. ─ ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día entonces?

 Snape asintió. ─ Casi, voy a tener que ir a controlarlo en algún momento, pero eso puede esperar hasta la noche. Potter sabe que estaré acá, si fuera necesario que vaya antes me avisará. ¿Y vos? ─ preguntó con la vista fija en su pálido dedo que jugueteaba con la tetilla del otro ─ ¿No tenés ningún compromiso en el Ministerio, reuniones, juntas o alguna otra de esas obligaciones fastidiosas… e inoportunas?

 Lupin se había puesto ligeramente tenso. ─ Nada. ─ estiró una mano y lo atrajo sobre sí ─ Tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos.

 ─ Mejor así. ─ dijo Snape sonriendo. Y fue el último sonido coherente que emitió por largos momentos después de eso.

 Y en realidad, ¿qué necesidad había de palabras cuando se complementaban y entendían tan bien? El cuerpo de Lupin se acomodó debajo del suyo, abrió los muslos y los elevó un poco, admitiéndolo entre ellos, y empujó para lograr un contacto íntimo. Se movían juntos a un ritmo natural y fluido, simple pero maravilloso. Gemidos, suspiros, exclamaciones contenidas ─ _ahora, sí, listo, por favor, así_ ─ y sabían cómo responder a las demandas no pronunciadas por ninguno de ellos. Los largos dedos de Snape se cerraron alrededor de Lupin estimulándolo con el movimiento y Lupin acabó jadeando, el aliento tibio en la oreja de Snape y Snape gimió, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir también descargando su deseo dentro del otro, que lo recibía consciente y gozoso. Así era como debía ser. Y así era… perfecto.

 oOo

 Draco se despertó y reparó con alarma que estaba solo en la cama. ─¿Harry?

 ─Acá estoy. ─le llegó al instante la voz de Harry desde atrás.

 Draco se dio vuelta de inmediato y se sentó. ─¿Dónde estabas? ─preguntó, el corazón ya se le había acelerado.

 Harry se acercó y sonrió, la paranoia de Draco y la dependencia de contacto directo que mostraba no parecían causarle sino contento. Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo le duraría la paciencia para aguantarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. ─Había ido al baño, ─dijo Harry─ Haceme lugar, todavía no me iba a levantar.

  ─ Ah. ─dijo Draco, sintiéndose avergonzado, volvió a acostarse y se desplazó para darle espacio. Harry se retrepó a la cama, se recostó junto a él y entrelazó los dedos con los de Draco. ─Perdón. ─dijo Draco, la tensión que había sentido en el pecho ya iba cediendo.

 ─No me pidas perdón. ─dijo Harry─ entiendo cómo te habrás sentido, al encontrarte solo. No quise despertarte.

 ─¿Qué hora es?  ─preguntó Draco.

 Harry estiró la mano y alcanzó la varita ─Las siete pasadas, ¿todavía estás cansado?

 Draco lo pensó un segundo y bostezó. ─Sí.

 ─Yo también. Sigamos durmiendo. ─propuso Harry─ ¿En qué posición querés?

 ─Como estábamos si te parece bien. ─dijo Draco y rodó para darle la espalda.

 ─Sí, claro. ─dijo Harry, se acomodó en cucharita y le besó la espalda.

 ─¿Harry? ¿Cuándo me vas a contar de la guerra?

 Una pausa. ─Hoy… más tarde.

 ─¿Por qué no me contaste hasta ahora?

 ─No quería que te alteraras. Snape opinó que tus nervios todavía no estaban en condiciones de soportarlo. Yo estuve de acuerdo con él.

 ─¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

 Otra pausa, luego lo hizo dar vuelta para ponerlo de espaldas. ─Cuando te conté lo de Hedwig, recuerdo que nos abrazamos y sentí que el corazón se te había acelerado mucho. 

 ─Sí, eso me alteró mucho.

 ─Es natural, pero realmente tus palpitaciones me asustaron, no quería correr ningún riesgo. Fue lo que vos me habías aconsejado.

 ─¿Mi consejo?... Ah… la carta… ─Draco sonrió y Harry le sonrió a su vez, aliviado.

 ─¿Hoy, más tarde entonces? Snape piensa que estás mejor y que ahora ya es prudente.

 ─De acuerdo… ¿Harry?... ─Draco le tendió los brazos y las bocas se encontraron en dulce intimidad. Harry le dio besos en las mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello, Draco le acarició los desordenados cabellos y sintió que la felicidad volvía a invadirlo.

 ─Te amo. ─susurró Harry─ Siempre, Draco.

 ─Siempre. ─repitió Draco y así volvieron a dormirse, Draco de espaldas con la cabeza de Harry reposando sobre su pecho.

 oOo

 ─¿Estás despierto?

 ─Ahora sí.

 ─Perdón. ─Harry alzó la cabeza y sonrió disculpándose.

 Draco sonrió también. ─Está bien. no hubiera demorado en despertarme de todos modos.

 Harry se incorporó y se puso también de espaldas. Se desperezó con regocijo. ─¿Qué te parecería una ducha?

 ─¿Juntos?

 ─Sí. Pomfrey no está a la vista. ─sonrió pícaro─ Metámonos en el baño juntos sin que nos vea.

 ─Vamos. ─¿qué mejor incentivo para levantarse? Cruzaron descalzos la sala hasta el baño, el piso estaba frío pero ya pronto se les iban a calentar los pies con el agua de la ducha. Hasta ahora no habían vuelto a tener sexo con todas las letras, pero desde la semana anterior habían empezado a tomar duchas juntos y se habían masturbado mutuamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Pomfrey los había cogido _[_ ¡!J _]_ una vez y horrorizada los había reconvenido duramente. Si Draco requería ayuda para bañarse, había dicho muy enfadada, para eso estaba ella.

 Harry abrió las canillas de la ducha y se sacaron los piyamas. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse, deleitándose. No había prisas, no había alarmas, no tenían que ir a entrenar, no tenían vueltas que correr, ni una guerra en que pensar. Todo había terminado. Ahora tenían tiempo, todo el que quisieran… bueno, si dejaban el factor Pomfrey de lado.

 Se metieron bajo la ducha. La parte de lavarse la completaban siempre primero para pasar luego tranquilos a la parte divertida. Draco le había explicado detalladamente la manera _correcta_ de lavar el cabello: cómo aplicar el champú y el desenredante, la presión de los dedos al aplicarlos, el tiempo que había que dejarlos actuar; Harry se había reído de tanta minucia pero obedecía al pie de la letra las recomendaciones. A veces se perdían en besos durante el proceso y sólo reaccionaban cuando la espuma se les metía en los ojos.

 Terminaron de enjuagarse. Hoy Draco quería más. Se sentía listo para más y quería devolverle a Harry algo de lo tanto que había hecho por él los últimos días. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjuagaba el cabello bajo el chorro de agua. Draco se arrodilló, las rodillas ya se le habían curado. Draco le besó primero el hueso de la cadera y luego fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta alcanzar los rizos oscuros mojados en la base de la verga.

 ─Draco, ¿qué estas…?

 Draco alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Harry, ahora abiertos y preocupados. ─¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? ─preguntó Draco risueño─ Me arrodillo en adoración ante el gran Harry Potter y su magnífico instrumento.

 Harry rió. ─Me parece bien. ─dijo y no protestó más.

 La boca de Draco le recorrió los huevos cálidos de color rosa intenso. Harry había empezado a emitir sonidos incoherentes y se sostenía apoyándose contra las paredes azulejadas. Draco le recorrió la verga con la lengua y a continuación se la deslizó en la boca, al tiempo que le afirmaba con las manos las rodillas, que habían comenzado a temblarle. Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, tanto como cuando era él el que recibía la atención. Chupó apretando con los labios y acunando la erección con la lengua, degustó con encanto la primera gota agridulce de deseo que manó en su boca. Una mano de Harry vino a acariciarle los cabellos mojados. Harry exhalaba profundo y su aliento provocaba remolinos en el vapor que los rodeaba. Era el sabor que recordaba, maravilloso. Draco incrementó la fuerza de succión, la lengua se movía ahora estimulando con rapidez y una mano colaboraba frotando la base de la verga. Y momentos después Harry acabó, jadeando y apretando el cabello y un hombro de Draco.

 Instantes después Draco la soltó reticente. Ya se había olvidado de cuánto le gustaba hacer eso. Harry lo tomó con sus manos y lo hizo levantar. ─Sos brillante y hermoso y talentoso… ─murmuró y lo besó─ Me había olvidado ya de lo habilidoso que sos.

 ─Yo no. ─dijo Draco alzando pícaro una comisura.

 ─Boludo, ─dijo Harry sonriendo─ tengo miedo de que te resbales y te caigas, salgamos de la ducha y te devuelvo el favor.

 ─¡Pero si yo no…!

 ─Yo casi me caí y no tuve que pasar todo lo que vos pasaste, ─insistió Harry─ es asombroso, la delicia que me hacés sentir. Pero no quiero que te lastimes, así que salgamos…

 Harry cerró las canillas y salieron. Se dedicaron a secarse mutuamente, los frotamientos eran muy excitantes, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba. el baño estaba muy cálido, Harry extendió varios toallones sobre el suelo y lo hizo acostar sobre ellos, luego se posicionó entre sus piernas. Draco notó con satisfacción que Harry ya la tenía de nuevo parada. Harry le fue besando toda el área pélvica, estudiaba, besaba y lamía cada una de las cicatrices. ─Tenés una cicatriz marcada acá,  ─dijo acariciándole con un dedo los huevos─ ¿Cómo fue?

 Draco trató de recordar. ─Debe de ser de alguna de las veces que me dieron de latigazos… la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

 Harry se dedicó a lamerla tierna y dedicadamente. ─¿Te duele?

 ─No… ─la sensación de la lengua de Harry lamiéndola era extasiante al punto que le cortaba la respiración─ todo lo contrario, se siente buenísimo.

 Harry sonrió y continuó con la tarea, pero no se demoró mucho más allí. Se dedicó a recorrer la muy sensible y arrugada piel de todo el escroto y luego fue subiendo a recorrer la verga, igual que había hecho Draco. Draco ya se sentía a punto de acabar, dio gracias de que Harry lo hubiese hecho salir de la ducha. El maldito Gryffindor ya lo tenía mareado de gozo y ni siquiera se la había metido en la boca y… ─¡Ay dioses…! ¡Harry! ─sí, ahora se la había tragado y…

 Una risa maligna amortiguada y Harry empezó a chupar impiadoso. Draco miró hacia abajo, el espectáculo era increíble y ya se le estaba cortando de nuevo la respiración. Era una agonía de placer, Draco apretaba desesperadamente las toallas, no podía emitir sonido, ni siquiera para rogar. Harry entendió, sin embargo y se compadeció, la tomó entera y profunda en la garganta al tiempo que le tomaba ambas manos con las suyas y lo invitaba tácitamente a embestirle la boca sin reparos. Draco lo agradeció y así lo hizo, sacudiéndose, apretando los dedos de las manos y tensando todos los músculos, acabó, ondas silenciosas y arrasadoras de gloria recorriéndolo de arriba abajo.

 Harry se detuvo hasta tragar todo y luego se apresuró a subir para besarlo con pasión. ─¡Dioses! ¡No te merezco! ─dijo Draco entre jadeos.

 Harry sonrió, lleno de calidez y de afecto y de algo mucho más profundo. ─¡Pero claro que sí! ─y volvió a besarlo. De común acuerdo unieron las manos para ir a atender la erección de Harry. Siguieron besándose frenéticos hasta que también Harry acabó. Luego siguieron abrazados hasta recuperarse yaciendo en el suelo del cuarto lleno de vapor.

 ─Te amo. ─dijo Draco. 

 ─Te amo. ─dijo Harry. Esta vez había sido Draco el primero en decirlo, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo notar.

 Después de un largo rato se pusieron de pie. Harry sugirió que se afeitaran al estilo muggle. ─¿Por qué no? ─aceptó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Harry pareció muy contento y Draco sonrió divertido ante el prospecto de su cara cubierta de espuma blanca siendo rasurada por una pequeña hoja afilada de aspecto letal. ─Cualquier cosa, siempre que te haga feliz.

 Se pusieron manos a la obra junto al lavabo.  ─Tranquilo. No te voy a cortar. Yo siempre me afeito así, sé lo que estoy haciendo. ─le aseguró Harry.

 ─Adelante. ─autorizó Draco dubitativo pero entregado. Era cierto, era como una caricia, apenas perceptible. Después de unas pasadas quiso probar él mismo, tomó la maquinita y ensayó un par de pasadas y se inspeccionó muy satisfecho con el tacto. Harry estaba sonriendo. ─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó.

 ─Nada… es que ponés tanta dedicación y parecés tan contento…

 Draco también sonrió renuente. ─Bueno sí, estoy contento de que vos no estés desparramando sangre por todos lados. ─dijo sarcástico.

 Harry le acarició el muslo. ─Sabés bien que no es a eso a lo que me refer…

 ─¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Está Ud. ahí dentro? ─interrumpió la voz severa de Pomfrey.

 Ambos se apresuraron a enrollarse toallones a la cintura. Nada podían hacer para ocultar la evidencia abrumadora de que se habían bañado juntos.

 ─Sí, estoy acá. ─gritó Draco.

 ─¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Está Ud. solo? ─la voz de Pomfrey sonaba muy enfadada.

 Draco entreabrió la puerta. ─No, Harry me está enseñando a afeitarme al modo muggle. Espero que no tenga Ud. inconveniente. ─dijo con una expresión y un tono de voz rebosantes de inocencia.

 Pomfrey se sobresaltó un poco al verle la cara parcialmente cubierta de espuma pero se recompuso enseguida. ─Ah, bueno… no, no me parece mal. Cuando salga… hay unas pociones que tiene que tomar …y el desayuno que lo está esperando…

 ─No se preocupe, ─dijo Harry desde adentro─ deje las dosis y el desayuno junto a la cama y yo me ocuparé que se tome todo, ya casi terminamos, salimos enseguida.

 Pomfrey no parecía del todo convencida pero tenía otros pacientes que atender. ─Está bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado, ¡no se vayan a cortar! ¡Sólo eso nos faltaría! 

 ─Tendremos mucho cuidado. ─dijo Draco con la más amables de las sonrisas y cerró la puerta. ─ _Silencio_. Pero que vieja más metida, che. Está bien que se esté ocupando de hacer su trabajo, pero ¿por qué no se deja de joder un poco?

 ─Se quería asegurar de que no nos estuviéramos entreteniendo en actividades homosexuales no permitidas en el ámbito del hospital. ─dijo Harry revoleando los ojos.

 Terminaron de afeitarse y lo disfrutaron. Eso de atenderse mutuamente tenía su encanto. Concluyeron aplicándose la loción astringente y sellaron todo con un beso.

 ─¿Tenés hambre?

 ─Sí. ─dijo Draco─ ¿Desayuno en la cama?

 ─Sí, por supuesto. ─confirmó Harry sonriendo, otro de los pequeños rituales que habían ya iniciado durante la semana. Dobby era el que les traía siempre el desayuno. Dobby se mostraba muy feliz de poder servirles, a Harry, su primigenio y eterno ídolo, y a Draco, su antiguo amo. Al parecer, desaparecido Lucius, habían desaparecido también los recelos para con Draco, con quien Dobby se mostraba casi tan servicial como con Harry. Quizá algo parecido había pasado con Tandy. Draco recordó las palabras de la elfa: _El amo Lucius se ha ido_ , ella ya sabía entonces que Lucius estaba muerto.

 Tanto Harry como Draco se aficionaban de inmediato a todo nuevo pequeño ritual. Un nuevo comienzo para ambos, había dicho Harry. ─Un nueva vida, juntos.

 oOo

Estaban sentados en la cama terminando el desayuno. A Harry le gustaba darle de comer y a Draco no le parecía mal. Intercambiaban bocados y besos. Hoy les había tocado obleas con frutillas y crema batida. Draco lamió un poco de crema del costado de la boca de Harry. Por el momento no hablaban casi, se concentraban en la comida. Sabían lo que venía después pero no iban a empezar con eso hasta haber terminado de comer.

 Lo último fue el café, mientras lo tomaban Draco dijo: No quiero que nos quedemos acá para el relato. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar privado?

 ─Yo había pensado lo mismo. ─dijo Harry─ Hay una salita, que es también una especie de _solarium_ con grandes ventanales, mucha luz y plantas. Y tiene muchos cerrojos.

 Se vistieron. Se calzó los jeans y las zapatillas ─obviamente no los destrozados de su cautiverior─ y una de las remeras negras de Harry.

 Salieron de la sala. Ya habían vuelto algunos estudiantes, era noviembre, pero McGonagall había decidido adelantar la fecha de reapertura, ya se habían perdido demasiados días de clase, había expresado. El trecho hasta la salita era muy corto, no se cruzaron con nadie.

 Se sentaron enfrentados en un diván. Draco recogiéndose las piernas con los brazos y Harry con las suyas cruzadas. ─A ver, ¿por dónde empezar?

 ─Empezá con vos, ─pidió Dracor─ quiero saber lo que vos estabas haciendo. El Ministerio y todo eso. Después pasá a la parte de la guerra propiamente.

 ─Vale. ─dijo Harry─ Bueno, vos ya sabías que Hermione, Ron y yo habíamos sido asignados para rastrear y desmantelar los hechizos. Después de la primera vez que hicimos sonar la alarma, notamos que empezaron a pasar un montón de cosas extrañas y siempre en donde nosotros estábamos. Hermione decía que yo exageraba, que imaginaba cosas, pero yo estaba convencido de que alguien trataba de matarnos, lo que no era nada disparatado si uno se ponía a pensar. Pero casi todo estaba dirigido a mí; de nuevo bastante lógico por cierto. ¿Cómo sabía el espía que Ron y yo íbamos a ser los primeros en entrar a ese baño?, por ejemplo. Era como si nos estuvieran observando constantemente, como si pudieran anticipar lo que íbamos a hacer, adónde íbamos a ir. Era muy inquietante, a decir verdad. Yo era blanco de todos los hechizos y maldiciones, nombrá cualquiera, seguro que me pegó. Estantes que se me caían sobre la cabeza o me agarraba un ataque de dolor en la cicatriz justo cuando iba a pasar por una puerta y entonces la puerta se cerraba de golpe y me golpeaba en la cara. Era como si hubiera habido fantasmas por todos lados.

 Draco escuchaba con atención, llevaba meses queriendo saber esto que le contaba, no quería interrumpir.

 ─Hermione y Ron también aguantaron lo suyo, menos que yo eso sí, pero un día Ron se quebró un tobillo porque le pusieron una zancadilla mágica. Dumbledore mandaba siempre aurores para que nos ayudaran y nos protegieran, pero era peor, cuando estaban cerca pasaban las peores cosas, como si el espía hubiera sabido y enojado hubiera redoblado la violencia de los ataques. Había infinidad de trampas y hechizos, como si hubieran estado meses trabajando para ponerlos. El espía estaba utilizando, con polijugos, el aspecto de un viejo empleado, Nigel Perkins, que trabajaba en la misma oficina de Arthur Weasley. Era un hombre muy simpático, pero se había muerto, no sabemos si por causas naturales o porque el espía lo había matado. Nadie se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un impostor, estuvo trabajando en el Ministerio desde la primera semana de julio.

 ─Justo después de la graduación en Hogwarts. ─señaló Draco.

 ─Sí y con buena razón. El espía era un estudiante de Hogwarts. Era Blaise Zabini.

 ─¿Qué! ─Draco estaba asombrado y confundido ─¡No puede ser! Zabini estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de los mortífagos.

 ─Sí. Zabini se había estado separando en dos personas, físicamente en dos cuerpos distintos, desde principios de este año. ─explicó Harry─ Uno de los cuerpos estaba entrenando con Voldemort, el otro estaba en la escuela.

 Draco sacudió la cabeza. ─¡Pero esa es una magia dificilísima de lograr y aun más difícil de mantener! ¡Y durante meses! ¡Y ni hablar de lo peligrosa que es para el que la intenta!

 ─Ya sé, ─dijo Harry sombrío─ y según dicen una forma de que la magia no destruya al que la usa… es…eh… ser sexualmente muy activo. Y aparentemente es mejor…eh… si se nutren siempre de la misma fuente. Lo que explica la obsesión que tenía con vos… pero que no sería disparatada fuera de este contexto… porque vos sos divino y podés obsesionar a cualquiera… basta mirarme a mí. ─le sonrió y Draco se sonrojó halagado─ Los que saben dicen que él ya probablemente se imaginaba que con vos no iba a tener mucha respuesta, por eso echaba mano a cualquier persona que se le pusiera a tiro, artes para seducir no le faltaban, pero la energía que obtenía de las relaciones sexuales le era imprescindible para que la magia no lo destruyera. Cuando vos fuiste a quejarte a Snape, Zabini debe de haberse asustado muchísimo, probablemente pensó que Snape se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero entonces ocurrió, quizá por mi culpa, ustedes tuvieron el primer encuentro sexual. Y a partir de ahí Zabini ya no quería alternativas, te quería a vos. Si la segunda vez vos hubieras hecho más, más que dejarlo que te la chupara, hubiera obtenido muchísima cuerda, le hubiera durado muchísimo más. Y vos… podrías haber caído presa de él… esto último es lo que dice Snape.

 Draco se estremeció, Harry le tomó las manos y lo tranquilizó. ─Pero por suerte eso no fue lo que pasó.

 ─Pero podría haber pasado. ─dijo Draco con la vista fija en las manos enlazadas─ El quería que me lo cogiera. Y yo estuve a punto, Harry. Pero cuando llegó el momento… no pude. Y yo sé que fue por vos… aunque entonces no lo sabía conscientemente… pero fue porque yo ya sentía algo por vos.

 Harry le apartó las piernas, se acercó y lo besó. ─No pienses más en eso. ─luego continuó.

 ─Entonces tenemos a Zabini viviendo en dos cuerpos. El espía terminó su entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que el estudiante se graduó. Al parecer se volvió a juntar durante la primera semana de julio para ganar fuerzas y luego volvió a separarse. Fue entonces que pasó lo que fuere que le pasara a Nigel Perkins y Zabini se separó de nuevo. La parte espía se instaló en el Ministerio como Nigel Perkins y estuvo poniendo trampas y hechizos durante el verano. La parte estudiante fue al campamento de los mortífagos, ésa fue la mitad que capturaste. Lo curioso es que si lo hubieran mandado a St. Mungo los sanadores muy probablemente se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero bueno… ya sabemos que no fue así, Dumbledore no se decidió… ─Harry hizo una pausa, quizá por el recuerdo de Dumbledore.

 ─Seguí, ─lo instó Draco, estaba muy interesado en lo que había pasado después─ ¿Cómo fue que capturaste a Zabini?

 ─Lo que pasó fue que se murió. ─dijo Harry.

 ─¿Qué! ¿Cómo fue?

 ─Se debilitó en exceso, ─dijo Harry─ quizá por no haber tenido sexo o porque no tuvo más contacto con vos. Suponemos que se dejó atrapar a propósito, quería que vos lo encontraras. Voldemort y Lucius deben de haber sido los que urdieron todo el plan, y sabían probablemente hasta donde podían presionarlo sin que llegara a destruirlo. Pero de la forma que haya sido, una vez que te raptaron a vos, Zabini dejó de tener cualquier utilidad para ellos. Murió una tarde en el escritorio de Perkins. El señor Weasley llamó enseguida a las autoridades correspondientes, pero antes de que llegaran se desvaneció el efecto de la poción.

 ─Pero… ¿y la otra mitad, la del estudiante?

 ─Estaba peleando, por entonces ya habían empezado los enfrentamientos. Había túneles debajo de todo Londres. Algún día te voy a llevar para que los veas, planean levantar un monumento recordatorio. Todas las batallas se libraron en los túneles… menos la última… ─Harry hizo otra pausa, el rostro se le ensombreció de nuevo, continuó momentos después.

 ─Entonces Zabini-Perkins murió en el Ministerio y Zabini-estudiante en un enfrentamiento en el túnel debajo de la Calle Diagon. Según me explicaron, las partes tienen que estar bien separadas una de la otra porque si no, hay peligro de que se vuelvan a juntar, Zabini-estudiante nunca anduvo cerca del Ministerio. Todo esto me lo explicaron, sinceramente yo mucho no lo entiendo.

 ─¿Y esto pasó antes de que evacuaran el Ministerio?

 ─El mismo día. El escándalo cuando se disipó el efecto de la poción fue tremendo. Nadie sabía seguro si había un solo espía o montones. Hasta el mismo Fudge podría haber sido un espía. Y dado que todo había quedado al descubierto, teníamos miedo que, si había más espías, perdieran el control por completo y empezaran a matar gente. Dieron la orden de evacuar de inmediato. A Hermione, a Ron y a mí nos sacaron de esa tarea. Fuimos a las barracas a esperar a que nos asignaran una nueva misión. Fue ahí cuando Hedwig no regresó. Sabíamos que por donde vos estabas, las cosas iban muy mal, perdíamos gente a montones de los asignados allí. Ahora sabemos que los habían capturado y los tenían prisioneros en ese escondite-fortaleza. La mayoría sobrevivió, pero los tenían en condiciones terribles; yo no lo vi, todo me lo contó Snape.

 ─Antes de seguir con esta parte, contame de Snape y los mellizos. ¿Qué hicieron después de que yo desaparecí?

 ─Se volvieron locos buscándote, r13;dijo Harry serio─ por todo el lugar, usando encantamientos de detección. Cuando estaban en eso, Snape descubrió lo que habían usado para rastrearte a vos, la misma poción que ustedes usaron para Lucius. Obviamente ahí en el área de las carpas no te encontraron, Snape quería ir a buscarte a la Mansión, pero Dumbledore dijo que sería imposible encontrarla, su teoría era que mientras hubiera Malfoys vivos, la Mansión sería indetectable. Por lo tanto Snape y los mellizos siguieron buscando en la zona donde ya estaban y así fue como encontraron ese escondite-fortaleza de los mortífagos. Ahí Snape se encontró frente a un dilema, no quería abandonarte pero había prisioneros que podían morir si los dejaban ahí. Lo consultó con Dumbledore. Dumbledore los mandó a Snape, Lupin y los mellizos para que los cuatro espiaran el lugar y encontraran la mejor forma de atacarlo. Cuando tuvieron suficiente información el Ministerio mandó un escuadrón de aurores y se apoderaron de la fortaleza, pero eso les llevó mucho tiempo, para entonces la guerra ya estaba a punto de terminar.

 ─Una pregunta rápida, ─intercaló Draco─ ¿Sabés algo de mi madre? Todo lo que yo sé es que no estaba en la Mansión cuando me escapé. No tengo la menor idea de dónde estaba o de si ella sabía que me tenían prisionero.

 Harry hizo una mueca. ─¿Vos sabías que era una mortífaga?

 ─Sí, claro. Pero me gustaría saber dónde estaba por entonces, qué hacía.

 ─Estaba en la fortaleza del Tay. ─dijo Harry sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos─ No sobrevivió al ataque.

 ─Ah… ¿y ella participaba en las torturas?

 ─Mucho me temo que sí. Y no porque la obligaran.

 Draco asintió. ─Ya me suponía que estaba muerta, pero quería saber cómo había sido, gracias por decírmelo. Volvamos a vos… ¿qué fue lo que pasó después?

 Harry suspiró. ─Nos mandaron a los túneles, siempre cerca de Dumbledore, buscábamos a Voldemort. Pero Voldemort probablemente no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba en la fortaleza del Tay o en la Mansión. Yo quería ir con Snape para ir a buscarte a vos, y Snape hubiera querido llevarme con él, pero dumbledore insistía en que la mejor forma de encontrarte era destruyendo a Voldemort primero. A como terminaron resultando las cosas, tenía razón. ─Harry volvió a soltar un hondo suspiro.

Draco comprendió entonces. No había sido un sueño después de todo, sino un episodio de ¿clarividencia? Entrelazó las piernas y las manos con las de Harry. ─Explicame. ─lo instó.

 ─Las defensas en la Mansión dependen de los individuos de la familia, ─dijo Harry muy serio─ nunca las hubiéramos podido pasar mientras vos estuvieras adentro. De hecho, en este momento las defensas siguen en pie, pero Snape y Moody y encontraron la forma de poder bajarlas. Aunque vos sos el único que puede hacerlo. Así que cuando te sientas listo para hacerlo… y después… la Mansión es legalmente tuya, vas a poder hacer lo que quieras con ella. Yo… no le creí a Dumbledore… pensaba que decía eso porque era un cobarde y un egoísta… que vos y el peligro en que estabas no le importaba… que lo único que le interesaba era ganar su guerra… y que si vos eras parte del precio que había que pagar… Yo sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas… en el fondo al menos… pero lo traté pésimo… horrible…

 Draco no dijo nada, le apretó las manos expresándole su comprensión.

 ─La batalla final ocurrió en las afueras de Londres. Voldemort había mandado una “invitación”. Todos los mortífagos que quedaban estaban allí. Incluyendo a tu padre.

 ─¿Cuándo fue eso? ─interrumpió Dracor13; en relación con el día de la fiesta, quiero decir.

 ─Bueno… a ver… tres días antes… en la mañana… la batalla duró toda la noche. ¿Por qué preguntás?

 ─No importa… por ahora… seguí.

 ─Fue colosal y tremenda. Recuerdo que todo era una gran confusión, gente corriendo por todos lados. Hacia el final ya no quedaban muchos entre Voldemort y yo. Dumbledore y Lucius estaban en duelo. La intención última de Lucius era dejarme a mí fuera de combate para que no tuviera posibilidad de acercarme a Voldemort y Dumbledore hacía todo para defenderme con toda su energía. Y entonces Dumbledore se interpuso a un hechizo que iba dirigido a mí. Fue demasiado para él, lo descolocó. Y Lucius aprovechó para pegarle con dos hechizos más. Cayó, había estado luchando toda la noche y de golpe tres hechizos. Yo no pude protegerlo, estaba luchando con Dolohov. Finalmente…eh… le dí a Lucius.

 Harry hizo una pausa. ─¿Querés decir que lo mataste? ─inquirió Draco.

 Harry asintió y bajó la vista.

 Draco respiró hondo y lo abrazó. ─Que ni se ocurra sentirte mal por eso. ─dijo besándolo─ yo soy el más feliz de todos de que el muy hijo de puta esté muerto. Y me alegra mucho que hayas sido vos. Es lo que correspondía. a mí me hubiera gustado ser el que lo matara, pero la segunda mejor opción era que lo mataras vos.

 Harry lo apretó en un abrazo.

 ─Seguí contando. ─dijo Draco soltándolo pero tomándole las manos de nuevo.

 ─No recuerdo claramente cómo fuero bien las cosas. ─la mirada de Harry se había vuelto distante─ Cuando vi caer a Dumbledore creí que estaba muerto. Ahí fue cuando usé _Avada Kedavra_ sobre Lucius y lo maté. Para mí fue un shock haberlo hecho. Pero también comprendí que podía usarla y que tenía que usarla de nuevo. Por suerte Voldemort titubeó, si no hubiera sido así, yo probablemente estaría muerto. Él se había quedado mirando el cuerpo caído de Lucius como si no pudiera creer que yo realmente lo hubiese matado. Y yo entonces… simplemente volví a usarla. ─Harry se detuvo y volvió a respirar hondo.

 Draco podía sentirle en las muñecas el pulso desbocado. ─Y entonces fuiste donde Dumbledore y lo viste morir. ─dijo con un susurro.

 Harry lo miró a los ojos. ─Vos sabías. ─no había sido una pregunta.

 ─Lo vi. Lo soñé. No sabía que hubiese sido real hasta hace unos minutos. ─Draco encogió los hombros─ no sé cómo puede ser que haya soñado algo que realmente estaba pasando.

 ─¿Vos decís que lo soñaste justo cuando pasaba?

 ─Sí, por eso te pregunté cuándo había sido la batalla exactamente, en la mañana tres días antes de la fiesta.

 Harry cerró los ojos. ─Entonces sabés lo que le dije… ─la voz pareció quebrársele como si tuviera una constricción en la garganta.

 ─Yo le hubiera dicho lo mismo. No te mortifiques con eso.

 ─Pero él tenía razón. Yo nunca hubiera podido encontrarte mientras Lucius estuviera en la Mansión… y se murió oyéndome decirle que estaba furioso con él y que nunca lo iba a perdonar. ─la intensidad del dolor y de la culpa que Harry sentía era evidente para Draco. Harry lo había estado guardando, sufriendo en silencio, no lo había compartido con nadie hasta ese momento.

 Draco lo abrazó y le apoyó la mejilla sobre los cabellos. ─Él sabía que vos me encontrarías…

 ─Pero vos podrías haber estado muerto…! ─Harry se ahogó en sollozos y apretó el abrazo.

 Draco no sabía qué responder a eso y se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería desviar el tema. ─¿Le hicieron un funeral? ¿Nos lo perdimos?

 ─No, querían que yo estuviera presente, pero yo no iba a estar presente hasta que te encontrara. Ya lo enterraron pero hay planeada una ceremonia fúnebre recordatoria.

 ─Vamos a ir juntos, ─dijo Draco─ y junto a la tumba le vamos a decir que todo está bien, que no hay más rencores. ¿Te parece?

 ─Sí, me parece bien. ─dijo Harry, todavía sacudido por sollozos.

 ─Te amo. ─dijo Draco, no sabía por qué lo había dicho justo en ese instante, pero era lo que le había parecido correcto decir.

 ─Draco…

 Se abrazaron y se besaron, y todo estaba bien porque habían sobrevivido a todos los pesares y estaban juntos. Y la espera para esta conversación no había sido sólo en beneficio de Draco, Harry también necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre esa carga que le pesaba en el pecho y necesitaba a Draco para que lo ayudara a aceptarla y a sobrellevarla.

 oOo

 Una semana más tarde le dieron a Draco el alta del hospital. Seguía todavía en tratamiento con algunas pociones y Snape iba controlarle la evolución de vez en cuando. Se mudaron a Grimmauld Place. Weasley y Granger y algunos otros estudiantes del campamento estaban instalados allí también. Ya habían hablado de buscarse un departamento para ellos solos. ─Un hogar nuestro. ─según lo había puesto Harry.

 Snape se había quedado en Hogwarts pero venía asiduamente. Nunca quería hablar abiertamente de su relación con Lupin. En privado, le había confesado a Draco que se sentía muy _complacido_ de cómo marchaba la relación. Por tratarse de Snape eso prácticamente equivalía a un reconocimiento de amor eterno. Era evidente que Snape era feliz y eso lo ponía muy contento a Draco. Snape se lo merecía.

 oOo

 Fueron juntos al servicio recordatorio de Dumbledore y luego fueron juntos al cementerio de Tunbridge Well donde estaba sepultado. Pidieron sus disculpas frente a la tumba y expresaron su agradecimiento por haberlos guiado a través de la guerra. Cuando volvieron se sentían más tranquilos, era como si algo hubiese sido exorcizado, como si se hubiesen liberado de una gran carga.

 Lo siguiente: Malfoy Manor.

 Moody, Snape y ellos dos aparicionaron al lugar en el que debían de estar, aunque no eran visibles, los portones de la Mansión. Draco pronunció el conjuro que le habían indicado, Snape y Moody formularon algo similar, los tres apuntaron las varitas hacia adelante. La Mansión se hizo visible.

 ─Entremos, ─dijo Snape─ el resto de las barreras deben eliminarse desde el interior.

 La casa estaba en silencio, como una tumba. Draco quería irse cuanto antes. ─Hagamos todo rápido, eliminemos las defensas, llamemos a los elfos y salgamos lo más pronto posible. ─todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Moody se ofreció para ir a buscar a los elfos. Snape le explicó los encantamientos que debía pronunciar. Draco sacó la varita, siguió todas las indicaciones y eliminó todas las defensas que quedaban todavía activas.

 Moody regresó minutos después sólo con Tandy. ─Todos los demás, al parecer, se han ido. Esperemos que hayan encontrado algún otro lugar decente donde quedarse. Ésta permaneció acá, esperando el regreso del amo Draco, según dijo.

 Tandy parecía muy asustada, lo cual no era de extrañar porque ése era el efecto que provocaba Moody prácticamente en todos.

 ─Tandy, ─dijo Draco─ está todo bien. El amo Lucius está muerto, ya no es necesario que te quedes acá. ¿Te gustaría que te libere?

 Tandy parpadeó confundida. ─Tandy no entiende lo que el amo Draco está diciendo.

 ─¿Ropas? ─dijo Draco.

 Tandy abrió aun más grandes los ojos. ─¿Tandy está en problemas? ─los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

 ─No, ─se apresuró a tranquilizarla Draco─ ¿te gustaría ir a trabajar… a un lugar donde hay muchos otros elfos? Dobby está trabajando allí. ─Draco había usado el tono más convincente posible.

 Otro parpadeo. ─¿Dobby? ¿Dobby está trabajando en Hogwarts? ─preguntó.

 A Draco lo sorprendió que supiera. Pero lo cierto era que los elfos eran criaturas misteriosas. ─Sí, ─dijo─ ¿te gustaría ir allí?

 Tandy jugó un instante con el dobladillo del mantelito que le servía de atuendo. ─A Tandy le gustaría. ─dijo finalmente.

 ─Entonces está todo arreglado. ─dijo Draco sonriendo─ Éste aquí es el amo Snape, él será quien te lleve a Hogwarts, ¿te parece bien?

 Confusión. ─¿El amo Draco no se va a quedar aquí?

 ─No, el amo Draco no va a volver nunca más acá.

 oOo

 Draco arrastró a Harry al exterior mientras Tandy les mostraba los sótanos a Snape y a Moody. Harry quería ver el viejo pozo y el lugar por donde Draco había escapado. No intercambiaron palabras en el huerto.

 Finalmente todos volvieron a reunirse en el jardín junto a la puerta de la cocina.

 ─¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa? ─quiso saber Snape.

 ─Ya va a ver. ─dijo Draco calmo y misterioso.

 ─Deberías destruirla. ─sugirió Harry.

 Draco se limitó a sonreír y a tomarle la mano. Pero no agregó nada más.

 Snape los miró a los dos durante un instante. ─¿Supongo que una vez que terminen volverán a Grimmauld?

 ─Sí. ─dijo Draco─ Adiós Tandy, nuevamente gracias por tu ayuda.

 Tandy sonrió. ─¿Tandy está ayudando?

 ─Me salvaste la vida, Tandy. ─respondió─ Cualquier cosa que llegaras a necesitar, no tenés sino que pedírmelo.

 Tandy pareció asustarse y declinó el ofrecimiento. Snape y Moody se la llevaron.

 Draco esperó hasta que hubieron desaparicionado y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

 ─Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me ayudás a quemarla? ─preguntó Draco.

 Harry lo miró sorprendido por un instante y luego asintió.

 Le prendieron fuego y se retiraron hasta los portones para observar juntos desde lejos cómo se quemaba hasta los cimientos.

 oOo

 ─¿Qué te parece? ─preguntó Harry. Era el duodécimo departamento que visitaban y los dos ya estaban cansados. A Draco parecía gustarle. Estaba en la zona de la comunidad mágica pero algo apartado. Era amplio, con chimenea y muy agradable. ─¿Podemos pagarlo? ─preguntó Draco.

 ─Sí, claro. Es un poco más caro que los otros pero a mí me encanta, así que si a vos también te gusta…

 ─Sí, a mi también me encanta. ¿Podemos pagar ya, entonces, y mudarnos sin demora?

 Harry rió. ─Supongo que sí. Pero no viene con estos muebles incluidos. Vamos a tener que esperar a que se los lleven y mientras tanto tendríamos que ir de compras.

 ─Excelente idea.

 oOo

 Y así fue como tenían un lugar para vivir que _no_ era Grimmauld Place. Harry, que la había heredado, le regaló la antigua y noble Casa de Black a Lupin. ─Si querés venderla, adelante, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.

 ─¿Después de todo los cambios y arreglos que le hice? ─dijo Lupin─ Hum… no, creo que me la voy a quedar.

 Hermione y Ron los ayudaron con la mudanza. Ron había subido varios puntos en la consideración de Draco por el regalo que les había traído.

 ─Sé que no es lo mismo, ─había dicho Ron─ pero pensé que quizá… ─sostenía en la mano una jaula con un pichón de lechuza nívea.

 Draco se quedó sin habla. ─Oh Ron, ¡es preciosa! ─dijo Harry. Los dos estaban muy emocionados.

 ─Sé que no es lo mismo que tener a Hedwig, ─dijo Ron con tono inseguro─; pero se me ocurrió que iban a necesitar una lechuza… y ésta era la única nívea que tenían en el emporio…

 ─Es el regalo perfecto. ─dijo Draco y le extendió la mano, Ron se la estrechó─ Gracias, Ron.

Harry dejó la jaula sobre la mesa. Y le dio a su amigo de tantos años un abrazo como para quebrar los huesos. ─como dijo Draco, es perfecta. Muchas gracias. Ya pensaremos que nombre le vamos a poner.

 oOo

 Draco vino a sentarse junto a Harry frente a la chimenea. Aceptó la copa de vino que Harry le ofrecía.

 ─Abrí la botella que nos regaló Hermione. Por nosotros y por nuestro “y fueron felices”…

 ─Por nosotros. ─chocaron las copas y bebieron.

 ─Es bueno. ─dijo Harry─ Este es el mismo vino que estaba tomando en la fiesta cuando vos apareciste.

 Draco se sobresaltó. ─¿El mismo vino? ¿La misma cosecha?

 Harry se encogió de hombros y rió. ─¿La misma cosecha? No sé… Hermione lo eligió por eso.

 ─Un detalle exquisito. ─dijo Draco muy conmovido. Lo besó y se reclinó sobre el hombro. ─ _Alors_ _, mon amour_ , ¿me vas a hacer el amor salvaje y apasionadamente acá junto al fuego o en la cama?

 ─¿Hay algo que nos impida hacerlo en los dos lados?

 Draco sonrió. ─No.

 Harry colocó las dos copas sobre una mesita y lo hizo acostar sobre la alfombra. Lenta y amorosamente le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa. ─Al fin solos…

 ─Bien podés decirlo. ─realmente había una gran diferencia entre usar encantamientos de silencio y tener un espacio de ellos y para ellos. Las manos de Harry le acariciaron el pecho, juguetearon con las tetillas, se deslizaron hacia abajo por el abdomen. Luego le desabotonó el pantalón de franela gris. Volvió luego hacia arriba para liberarlo de las mangas de la camisa, se la sacó y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Draco lo aferró de la pechera y se lo acercó para un violento beso.

 ─Tenés demasiada ropa encima. ─se quejó Draco.

 Pronto los dos estuvieron desnudos. Ésa iba a ser la tercera vez que iban a hacer el amor desde que se habían reunido nuevamente.

 Draco se lo puso encima como clara indicación de cómo quería que empezara la noche. Tenían un tubo de gel nuevo.

 Fue uno de los polvos más gloriosos. Bueno… en realidad Draco siempre pensaba lo mismo… todos los polvos era alucinantes. Yacieron juntos durante un rato para recuperar el aliento y luego volvieron a degustar el vino, Draco todavía tembloroso en post clímax se volcó un poco en el pecho… y Harry tuvo que limpiarlo… con la lengua… y las cosas empezaron a calentarse de nuevo…

 ─Vamos a la cama. ─invitó Draco.

 Le dieron las buenas noches a Nenya, la lechuza. Draco había tomado el nombre del anillo de Galadriel en _El Señor de los anillos_. Uno de sus libros preferidos.

 Cuando se deslizaron juntos entre las sábanas de satén Harry dijo: ─Esto es tan… no sé… ahora me siento como un adulto o… vos me entendés…

 ─Sí, y me encanta.

 Harry rió. Estaba acostado de espaldas y Draco se le acomodó sobre el pecho como la primera vez que habían dormido juntos.

 ─;Bienvenido a casa, Draco. ─dijo Harry y había tanto amor en sus ojos que hasta le hizo doler el corazón en el pecho.

 ─Bienvenido a casa, Harry.

  

**FIN**

 


End file.
